TODO DE MI (WMATSUI)
by jumarit803
Summary: Pedirse favores entre amigas es de lo mas normal, mucho mas entre mejores amigas. Matsui Jurina no le negaría nunca nada de lo que su amiga de la infancia Matsui Rena le pida, sin importar cuan ridícula o extravagante su petición sea, Jurina lo hará, incluso si eso significa sacrificar su propia felicidad
1. CAPITULO 1

"¿Me podrías ayudar con algo?" Pregunto tímidamente Rena, y aunque era una pregunta inocente que daba a lugar a un millón de posibilidades, nunca se imaginó que le estaría pidiendo este tipo de cosas a su mejor amiga.

"Claro" Respondió Jurina muy tranquila, estaba acostumbrada a que Rena acudiera a ella para cualquier tipo de cosa, la personalidad tímida he introvertida de su amiga de la infancia, hacía que la mayoría de las veces la tuviera que sacar de varios apuros "¿Tienes una presentación o algo?"

"No realmente" Rena aparto la mirada preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de confesar, pero a quien más podía acudir si no era a Jurina, ella tiene la experiencia necesaria "No te rías de acuerdo" Le advirtió, conociendo a Jurina, ya se podía imaginar su sonora carcajada.

"Solo dilo, me estas poniendo nerviosa" El como Rena no paraba de jugar con sus manos y el que se estuviera sonrojando no le daba buena espina a Jurina.

"Bueno veras es que a mi….." Las palabras de Rena a penas y se pudieron escuchar como un murmullo, con lo que le había costado tomar el coraje para tan siquiera preguntarle a Jurina, y ahora las palabras simplemente no salen como ella las ensayo.

"Que dijiste, habla duro Rena, es conmigo con quien hablas" Jurina ya se estaba sintiendo irritada, creía que desde hace mucho tiempo ya habían pasado por esa etapa en la que Rena a duras penas y podía modular tres palabras.

"A mí me…." Incluso Rena se estaba exasperando consigo misma, tenía que decirlo, seguramente Jurina la ayudaría.

"Rena no te en-"

"ME GUSTA ALGUIEN Y NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A GUSTARLE A ELLA" Rena alzo la voz como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, dejando a Jurina perpleja no solo por el tono de voz de Rena, sino por la repentina petición de su amiga.

"Eh?" Su asombro no podía ser más, en que momento la modesta y sutil Rena se había enamorado, en que momento la perdió de vista, quien era la persona que le había robado el corazón, y porque sentía que el pecho le dolía de repente "¿Quién te gusta?"

"Su nombre es Furukawa Airi, es de la clase 3-2" Porque se le iluminó la cara cuando dijo su nombre, Jurina nunca antes la había visto en este tipo de estado.

"¿Porque quieres que te ayude?" Jurina no podía si no hacerse más y más preguntas, todo había pasado muy rápido, y definitivamente era algo que no se esperaba.

"Has tenido una cantidad de novias incontables Jurina, tu sabes mucho más de esto que yo" Ciertamente Jurina era popular, pero su relación más larga no había durado más de 3 meses, nunca llego a sentir amor por ninguna de ellas, siempre había algo que le faltaba o tal vez no era a quien ella realmente quería.

"¿Estas segura que te gusta?" No sabía porque hacia esas preguntas tan estúpidas, sabía que a Rena le gustaba esa chica Airi, ese brillo en sus ojos se lo decía, pero muy en el fondo, y sin saber ni siquiera porque, Jurina deseaba que todo esto fuera una simple broma de mal gusto.

"Muy segura" Rena se sonrojaba con el solo pensamiento, había decidido que era momento de actuar, no quería seguir observando desde lejos.

"Está bien" Respondió cortantemente Jurina aparentemente enojada, ni ella misma sabia porque se sentía tan enfurecida, Rena no había hecho nada del otro mundo, y aunque el nudo en su garganta quería que respondiera un rotundo no, jamás dejaría de ayudar a Rena en lo que sea que necesitara, después de todo se prometió protegerla de todo y todos.

"Gracias gracias gracias" Rena no cabía en su emoción, tanto que se abalanzo sobre Jurina para abrazarla, seguramente ella podrá hacer que Airi se fije en ella, Jurina definitivamente la ayudara "Eres la mejor"

La felicidad de Rena contrastaba terriblemente con el estado de Jurina que ni ella misma sabe cómo describir, tal vez simplemente estaba sorprendida, debería sentirse feliz por su amiga no es así?, pero por más que intentara no podía, el mero pensamiento de Rena junto a alguien más simplemente no le gustaba para nada.

Daban ya las 12:30 de la madrugada, no era hora para que una chica de 17 años estuviera despierta, y mucho menos cuando al día siguiente tiene escuela, pero aun así Matsui Jurina estaba con los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de la hora, había estado dando vueltas en su cama por más de una hora, la certidumbre le estaba quitando el sueño. Furukawa Airi, había escuchado su nombre un par de veces pero no recuerda realmente nada de ella, había estado visitando sus cuentas sociales pero todas se encontraban bloqueadas.

Miro la hora en su celular, ya se había resignado al insomnio repentino cuando el nombre de la persona perfecta llego a sus ideas, sabiendo que aun estaría despierta marco su número, no sin asegurarse de no hacer mucho ruido, sus padres la matarían si se enteran que sigue despierta.

Uno dos y tres timbres fue lo que tuvo que esperar para que la otra chica contestara su celular.

" _¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora Jurina?"_ Fue el saludo con el que respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

" _Igualmente estabas despierta"_ Jurina podía incluso escuchar el sonido del televisor a través del teléfono, seguramente debe estar jugando algún videojuego, fue lo que pensó Jurina _"Necesito que me hagas un favor"_

" _Cuando no, que necesitas"_ Jurina sonrió a cuan fácil accedió su amiga.

" _Toda la información que puedas conseguir de Furukawa Airi"_ Siendo su amiga una friki de los computadores y de la tecnología en general, no debería tardar mucho en averiguar todo de la chica.

" _¿Para que necesitas eso?"_ Jurina pensó en contarle, pero se retractó al instante, no creía que Rena quisiera que le contara a todo el mundo que le gustaba alguien, y Jurina misma no se sentía en la capacidad de decirlo en voz alta aun.

" _No preguntes"_ Agradeció que su amiga no insistió en el tema, eso es lo que más le gusta de ella, sabe cuándo darle espacio a las personas.

Justo como lo pensó, en menos de 10 minutos en los que hablaron por celular de cualquier tema random, le llego un correo con información básica de Furukawa Airi.

" _Hay lo tienes, no preguntes donde lo conseguí"_ Tampoco pensaba hacerlo, Jurina aprendió que es mejor no saber algunas cosas.

" _Gracias Mayu, te veo mañana"_ Se despidió de esta última para centrar toda su atención al correo que recién le había llegado.

Furukawa Airi, 17 años escuela XXXX tercer año de secundaria, al parecer la chica venia de una familia más que rica, su padre es dueño de una franquicia de hoteles, además de esto tiene las mejores notas de su salón, pertenece al club de artes y por si fuera poco, también es linda.

Esta era toda la información que había, ahora recordaba donde había escuchado su nombre, Airi había ganado un concurso de manga el año pasado, pero ya que Jurina no está muy interesada en ese tipo de cosas, rápidamente se olvidó del suceso.

Junto con la información, había unas cuantas fotos de Airi, en donde se podía ver su lujoso estilo de vida, con que era ese tipo de personas las que le gustaba Rena, aunque Jurina sabía que su mejor amiga no estaba detrás del dinero de Airi ni mucho menos, claramente era alguien exitosa, además que parecía carismática. Jurina lanzo su teléfono al otro lado de la cama con frustración, aun sin conocer a Airi, podía sentir que esta no le agradaba.

 _Desde que era pequeña Jurina siempre ha tenido esta facilidad para hablar con las personas, siempre era el centro de atención sin importar que hiciera, con tan solo cruzar dos palabras con ella ya quedabas fascinado. Jurina siempre le gusto toda la atención que obtenía, con tan solo 8 años ya sabía cómo usar su carisma natural a su favor, para ella era fácil hacer que las personas (incluyendo los adultos) hicieron lo que ella quisiera tan solo con una sonrisa, todos a excepción de la chica transferida._

" _Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mastui Rena" La chica de cabello negro se presentaba a la clase, la primera impresión que Jurina tuvo de ella, era que no podía ser más normal, era algo insípida, simple y por cómo le costaba levantar la mirada, dedujo que debía ser tímida_

" _Espero que la traten bien, siéntate al lado de… Jurina" Concluyo la profesora._

 _La chica nueva camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta el puesto que le asigno la profesora, una vez en su asiento Jurina la observo por un momento, de cerca era algo linda, su piel es muy blanca, Jurina se preguntaba si estaría enferma o algo así._

" _Espero que seamos amigas" Le sonrió Jurina, actuando de la misma manera que lo hace para complacer a todos, como todos suponen que Jurina es, pero la chica a su lado no hizo más que asentir levemente con su cabeza._

 _Los días pasaban y Jurina seguía intentando acercase a Rena, solo para que esta la rechazara una y otra vez, le ofrecía dulces pero Rena no los tomaba, intentaba iniciar una conversación pero la chica de cabello largo solo respondía con un cortante sí o no, incluso le llego a ofrecer su jugo favorito, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma. Jurina ya se comenzaba a sentirse irritada, porque esta chica es tan antipática, pensaba Jurina, a quien no le cabía en la mente que existiera alguien capaz de rechazarla._

" _Hoy jugaremos a los quemados" Les informo alegremente su profesora de educación física, Jurina no podía estar más feliz, nadie era mejor que ella en el juego, pero casi pudo escuchar un quejido de Rena, aunque pensó que nada más lo había imaginado._

 _Se formaron los equipos en orden alfabético y se dio comienzo al juego. Jurina sentía que estaba jugando sola, el equipo que se le asigno no hacia completamente nada, solamente ella había logrado golpear a un par de oponentes, pero por cada rival que saliera, 3 de su equipo eran golpeadas._

 _Para cuando se dio cuenta, el grupo rival estaba casi completo, cuando en su equipo solo estaban ella y… Rena, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar, Jurina no sabía cómo Rena había logrado llegar tan lejos, y la mirada aterrada en los ojos de Rena despertó algo en Jurina, no disfrutaba para nada verla así, y no se podía explicar el porqué._

 _Presa del miedo al ver como los rivales estaban a punto de lanzarle balones a la cara, los reflejos de Rena fueron acuclillarse y cubrir su cabeza, estaba lista para recibir el impacto de los balones de goma, pero estos nunca llegaron; cuando se atrevió a levantar su vista, lo único que vio fue la pequeña espalda de alguien que al parecer la estaba protegiendo de todos los balones._

" _Solo quédate ahí" Jurina no sabía que estaba haciendo, se estaba poniendo a ella en peligro solo para proteger a Rena, pero su cuerpo se movió solo cuando vio que las pelotas se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia una indefensa Rena._

 _Como podía esquivaba las pelotas sin dejar que estas llegaran a Rena tampoco, pero eran muchas y una se le escapó por un lado, Rena estaba fuera del juego, y cuando se giró para ver si se encontraba bien, un balón la golpeo a ella, el juego había terminado, y había perdido._

 _Jurina se sentía frustrada, nunca había perdido un juego de quemados, pero en este momento algo más importante parecía ocupar su cabeza._

 _Aun en la mitad del gimnasio, Rena seguía en cuclillas aun después de que el juego acabara, Jurina preocupada se acercó a ella, temía que tal vez el balón la hubiera golpeado en el rostro._

" _Rena, estas bien" Se apresuró a preguntar, pero no estaba preparada para lo que paso a continuación._

 _Rena alzo su cabeza, una tierna he inocente sonrisa curvaba sus labios, y sus ojos parecían brillar, Jurina se quedó sin palabras ante la deslumbrante escena que estaba presenciando._

" _Muchas gracias por protegerme" Dicho esto dejo un suave beso en la mejilla de Jurina para después caminar hacia la profesora que los estaba llamando._

 _Jurina se quedó pasmada en su lugar, sentía como sus mejillas o más bien todo su rostro comenzaba a calentarse, su mano se dirigió al lugar en el que los suaves labios de Rena habían estado, "Se ve muy linda cuando sonríe" era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Jurina._

Al día siguiente Jurina no tuvo más opción que despertarse para un día más de escuela cuando la alarma de su celular sonó, no habría dormido más de cuatro horas, sabía que tendría que tomar más de una taza de café para sobrevivir el día entero.

"No sé cómo haces esto todos los días Mayu" Jurina comento después de un largo bostezo cuando se encontró a Watanabe Mayu en la entrada del colegio "Siempre trasnochas pero al otro día parece como si hubieras dormido toda la noche"

"Se llama experiencia" Le respondió muy orgullosa de sí misma la más bajita. Las ojeras de Jurina se podían ver a un kilómetro de distancia, y cada dos por tres bostezaba como si fuera su única misión en la vida "Te ves terrible"

"No dormí bien anoche"

Ambas comenzaron a dirigirse a su salón de clase, el cual se encontraba en el tercer piso ya que eran de ultimo grado, pero aunque solo eran unas cuantas escaleras, el camino a su aula siempre tardaba más de lo que debía, ya que en cada esquina había un grupo de chicas esperando para dar sus buenos días a la estrella del club de tenis, Matsui Jurina.

"No se cómo lo soportas" Se quejó Mayu, ya que de alguna manera siempre se veía en medio de la cantidad de fans de Jurina, y no es que le agranden las multitudes.

"Se llama experiencia" Le respondió Jurina con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar al tercer piso y por ende a su salón de clases, Jurina solo tuvo que dar un paso adentro para recordar el motivo de su insomnio; en una esquina del salón se encontraba a lo que la mayoría describiría como una chica invisible, de ese tipo que pasa siempre desapercibida y tampoco busca ser reconocida por nada ni nadie en especial, pero para Jurina era todo lo contrario, siempre que posaba sus ojos encima de Matsui Rena parecía como si esta brillara, sus ojos siempre lograban encontrarla sin importar cuanta gente estuviera a su alrededor, casi como si fuera una especie de imán, que nunca falla en obtener toda su atención.

Jurina le había atribuido a esto el hecho de que siempre ha velado por la seguridad de Rena, porque simplemente sentía que era natural el estar siempre pendiente de todos los movimientos de la otra Matsui, así que era normal el que sin importar cuando o donde, su atención siempre se veía robada por ella.

"Buenos días" Jurina camino directamente hacia Rena ignorando cualquier otro saludo

"Buenos días" Junto con las sonrisa de Rena, Jurina sentía que su día por fin daba comienzo "No dormiste bien anoche verdad" Rena dijo burlonamente al notar las grandes ojeras alrededor de los ojos de Jurina.

"Que lista eres" Le respondió Jurina sarcásticamente.

"No olvidaste… aquel tema verdad" Rena le susurro a Jurina, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban color.

Y ahí está de nuevo, ese dolor punzante en el pecho y esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, Jurina se había estado sintiendo de esta manera desde la inusual confesión de Rena.

"Si claro claro" Jurina se forzó a responder con la mejor sonrisa que pudo encontrar, ni siquiera sabía que se supone que debía hacer.

"Jurina, Rena" Escucho que alguien llamo sus nombres, al girar se dio cuenta que eran sus otras dos amigas, Miyazawa Sae y Suda Akari junto con Mayu; agradeció internamente el buen momento en que interrumpieron.

"Hablaremos de esto después"

Junto con esas cuatro personas, Jurina sentía que podía ser ella misma, no había necesidad de sonrisas falsas, ni ninguna de ellas esperaba nada de ella, porque al parecer, todas las personas que conoce ponen sus expectativas en ella, ya sea en sus competencia deportivas o en los estudios, ha escuchado que incluso la llaman la chica prodigio, y aunque en un inicio le gustaba como las demás personas parecían alabarla y adularla cada que podían, llego el momento en el que se cansó y todo se volvió abrumador.

"Me debes una revancha en la práctica de hoy Jurina" Sae la desafío una vez más, cuando normalmente su oponente no quisiera volver a enfrentarla, Sae nunca parecía aflojar su determinación.

"Te venceré cuando quieras" Le respondió Jurina feliz de tener una rival que no se rindiera.

Mientras Jurina discutía con Sae y Mayu, a un lado se encontraban Akari y Rena, en algún momento se habían vuelto buenas amigas, y Jurina no podía estar más agradecida, Rena nunca había sido buena para hacer amigos, pero en secundaria comenzó a abrirse más, a pequeños pasos, pero peor es nada.

"Muy bien clase, a sus asientos" La profesora había llegado, a lo que todos los estudiantes hicieron lo que esta mandaba, comenzó entonces a dar la información de diferentes materias, que profesor no podría venir y que trabajo debían entregar "Y por favor no se les olvide, que los exámenes de admisión están cerca" Les recordó una vez más que estaban en tercer grado, y que era momento de tomar decisiones.

"Últimamente hasta la comida me recuerda los exámenes de admisión" Se quejó Mayu que estaba sentada al frente de Jurina, quien en realidad parecía tener la mente llena de otras cosas.

"Jurina ven un momento" La profesora la llamo, y saliendo de salón, porque al parecer nadie más podía escucharlas, la profesora le dio unas buenas noticias "Lo de tu beca ya se está discutiendo, y va en buen camino" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Jurina no podía estar más emocionada, sabía desde que entro a la secundaria que tendría que aplicar por una beca, incluso si sus padres no se lo decían, sabía que pagar por la carrera universitaria que Jurina quería era algo complicado para el presupuesto de sus padres.

"Muchas gracias Shinoda-sensei" Jurina no tardó en hacer una reverencia, su profesora es quien más la había estado ayudando y aconsejando.

"Incluso podría ser mejor, pero no te lo diré hasta que no esté confirmado" Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse.

El resto de la tarde paso de lo más normal, una clase aburrida tras otra, lo único que hay para destacar era el comportamiento de Rena, quien durante todo el día no dejaba de enviarle esas miradas cómplices Jurina, casi como recordándole con la mirada cada que podía que tenían un asunto pendiente.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto Rena acercándose a la otra Matsui, al ver que al final del día no habían hablado ni una sola vez del tema, y que igualmente Jurina empacaba sus cosas sin intenciones de hacerlo.

"Lo siento, ya hablaremos mañana tengo club" Jurina sentía que había evadido una bala, aunque sentía una carga de conciencia también, Rena parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea y ella ya le había dicho que la ayudaría.

"Yo también tengo club, hablamos de regreso a casa" Rena tomo por sorpresa a Jurina, nunca antes había escuchado que Rena estuviera en un club.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Pregunto Jurina curiosa, estas eran buenas noticias, Jurina siempre había intentado convencer a Rena de hacerlo, asegurándole que era una buena manera de conocer otras personas, pero esta siempre terminaba por negarse.

"Desde hoy" Se podía notar la felicidad y la emoción en el rostro de Rena.

"¿A cuál club?"

"Al club de arte" De repente la felicidad de Jurina parecía disminuir al recordar quien más pertenece al club de artes, quien al parecer era la verdadera razón.

"No sabía que estabas interesada en el arte" Jurina intentaba disimular la intranquilidad que le produjo la noticia.

Rena simplemente sonrió juguetona, sabía que Jurina no podría hacer todo por ella, por lo que decidió comenzar a poner de su parte también. De verdad se estaba esforzando, nunca antes había estado en un club, y el tener que presentarse a un nuevo grupo de personas sin la presencia de Jurina le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no podía depender siempre de ella.

"¿Entonces vienes por mi cuando salgamos?" Pregunto Rena una vez llegaron a los vestuarios y tendrían que partir caminos.

"Si no te preocupes" Jurina le vio el lado bueno al asunto, de esta manera podría echarle un vistazo a la tal Airi.


	2. CAPITULO 2

"Hoy no devolviste ni una sola pelota Jurina" Se quejó Sae, recriminándole y recordándole su mala actuación en las practicas.

La mente de Jurina estaba en las nubes, y cada vez que volvía a la tierra ya tenía la pelota en su rostro, todo aquel que estaba en el lugar, ya sea practicando o simplemente observando, no podían creer la desconcentración de Jurina, quien logro excusarse mintiendo diciendo que no se sentía muy bien, cuando en realidad su verdadero problema se encontraba en el club de artes.

Cuando finalmente logró escapar del sermón que su entrenadora y su amiga le dieron, sobre cómo debe cuidar de su salud y demás que ya se sabía de memoria, direcciono sus pasos hacia el salón del club de artes, los cuales extrañamente eran más rápidos que de costumbre, y es que en lo único que podía pensar era en Rena estando a solas con la tal Airi en ese salón, y la idea no le agradaba.

Detuvo bruscamente sus pasos cuando lo que se imagino estaba sucediendo, la escena parecía sacada de un manga; no había nadie más en la habitación que se iluminaba con la tenue luz del atardecer aparte de su amiga y el orgullo del club de artes, estaba presente este ambiente a juventud y romance que le revolvían el estómago, no sabía porque se estaba escondiendo ni mucho menos porque las estaba espiando como si de una acosadora se tratara, cuando en realidad quería cortar el extraño ambiente que había en el salón.

Rena no podía verse más nerviosa, no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos y mirar hacia cualquier lado menos hacia quien tenía en frente, Jurina solo podía ver la espalda de la acompañante de Rena, quien al parecer estaba dibujando algo, o más bien alguien, pues al forzar un poco su mirada Jurina se dio cuenta que Airi estaba retratando a Rena, lo cual explica el silencio incomodo entre ambas y la ansiedad de su mejor amiga, ya que la mirada de Airi exploraba cada esquina de su rostro, escaneando cada facción sin perderse ni un solo detalle.

Furukawa no tardo más de un minuto en terminar con su retrato, Jurina solo podía observar desde lejos como Airi le revelaba el trabajo final a su modelo, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió hermosamente, haciendo que a Jurina le diera una extraña sensación, no le gustaba que esa sonrisa no estuviera dirigida hacia ella, y cuando Airi estiro su mano para colocar detrás de la oreja de Rena unos cuantos cabellos que se escapaban, no dudo ni un segundo en hacer su aparición antes de que Airi pudiera tocar si quiera la piel de su amiga.

"Rena es hora de irnos" Entro Jurina sin importarle el haber interrumpido la ridícula escena, ignorando a su vez a Airi, quien detuvo su mano bruscamente a mitad de camino una vez escucho la imponente voz de Jurina.

Su mirada era penetrante y feroz hacia la artista, lo cual hizo que esta última se sintiera amenazada, como si de un león que defiende su territorio se tratara. Airi dio un par de pasos a un lado alejándose un poco de Rena, no necesitaba de palabras para comprender rápidamente el mensaje que la despiadada mirada de Jurina le daba.

"Jurina" Rena se paró rápidamente de su asiento, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y le costaba hablar sin que su voz temblara. Agradecía que Jurina hubiera llegado, pues comenzaba a sentir que ya no soportaría los nervios de estar solas con Airi, y era un buen momento para presentarle a su amiga la persona de la que le hablo "Ella es Furukawa Airi" dijo finalmente.

"Matsui Jurina" Esta extendió su brazo para estrechar manos con Airi mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, la artista aunque algo dubitativa acepto el gesto.

"M-mucho gusto" El agarre de Jurina era claramente más fuerte de lo necesario, no reparo en utilizar la fuerza que había obtenido de los años en que ha practicado tenis, tenía que dejarle claro a Airi que Rena tiene quien cuide de ella.

El ambiente entre ambas no podía ser más tenso, Jurina no sabía lo que le pasaba, nunca antes en su vida había actuado de esta manera frente a alguien que recién conoce, siempre suele ser amigable, todo lo contrario a la hostilidad que está emitiendo por cada uno de sus poros en ese momento, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar, como si de un instinto se tratara quería alejar a Airi de Rena si sentía que esta podría llegar a hacerle daño.

Rena se encontraba en la mitad de lo que parecía una batalla de miradas, estaba esperado que Jurina dijera algo, está acostumbrada a que la otra Matsui la ayude a establecer una conversación con extraños, siempre se siente segura cuando esta con ella, pero ahora era irreconocible, nunca antes había visto ese tipo de mirada en Jurina, razón por la que decidió intervenir.

"Nos vemos luego Furukawa-san gracias por el dibujo" Dijo tomando sus cosas, y a Jurina del brazo para arrastrarla fuera del salón, su amiga había estado actuando muy extraño desde la mañana "¿Que fue eso?" Le pregunto una vez estuvieron lejos de los oídos de Airi.

"De que estas hablando" Jurina decidió ignorar lo sucedido descaradamente, pero es que ni ella tenía respuesta para lo que acababa de suceder, y se sentía frustrada con ella misma por ese hecho, se desconoció a si misma por como actuó hace unos minutos, y aunque estaba acostumbrada a fingir agrado, le fue imposible hacerlo con Airi.

Rena suspiro y dejo pasar el tema, sabía que era inútil intentar discutir con Jurina pus es la persona más terca que conoce, en vez de eso simplemente decidió fijar su atención en el dibujo que tenía entre sus manos, no podía creer que en verdad Furukawa Airi le había pedido el favor de posar para un retrato, y aunque había sido poco y de temas sin relevancia, logro hablar por algunos minutos con ella, y no podía sentirse más orgullosa de sí misma por ese simple hecho.

"Déjame ver eso" Le dijo Jurina cansada de que su amiga estuviera prestándole más atención a un pedazo de papel que a ella.

Al tomarlo entre sus manos su sangre se calentó un poco, el dibujo era perfecto, resaltaba las delicadas facciones del rostro de Rena, dándole ese toque sofisticado y elegante que ella tiene, plasmando todo el esplendor y la pureza en los ojos de esta, no había dudas que Airi era una increíble artista, pero no había manera de que Jurina lo aceptara.

"He visto mejores" Definitivamente cuando llegara a su casa Jurina tendría que tomar un baño con agua fría, su mente no estaba funcionando bien.

"Claro que no" La contradijo Rena inmediatamente.

Jurina no hizo más que chasquear su lengua, sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganar esa absurda discusión que ella misma se buscó, incluso sabiendo desde un inicio que su derrota era inminente.

"Me podrías decir por favor en que se supone que te tengo que ayudar" Cambio el tema rápidamente, lo había estado evitando todo el día, pero pensó que lo mejor sería acabar con este de una vez por todas.

Inmediatamente Rena aparto su mirada, aun se le hacía vergonzoso hablar del tema con su amiga "Ya sabes… que es lo que debería hacer"

"¿A que te refieres a con que deberías hacer?" Jurina apaciguo su tono y sus pensamientos al ver el rostro inquieto de Rena, al parecer de verdad estaba pasando por un mal momento con sus pensamientos.

"Quiero acercarme más a Furukawa-san, y… c-comenzar a gustarle" Rena bajaba cada vez más su tono de voz y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, estaba más que nerviosa pero a la vez determinada, y Jurina no tardó en darse cuenta de esto.

La más alta se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada, pero nunca había pasado por lo que Rena está pasando, nunca había sido ella quien estuviera de ese lado, en el que buscaba llamar la atención de alguien que le gusta, ya que todas las relaciones que ha tenido se han dado porque la otra persona es quien se le declara, y ella, aunque en realidad no sentía mayor atracción más allá de la física, terminaba aceptando, pero algo como eso es imposible en el caso de Rena, no se podía imaginar a su mejor amiga declarándose, con ella todo tiene que ser con paciencia.

"Ya que hablaste con ella por primera vez" Comenzó diciendo "Supongo que lo siguiente es… pedirle una cita" Jurina sintió como las últimas palabras quemaban su lengua como si fueran veneno, y su mente comenzó a imaginarse escenarios que disparaban de nuevo su enojo.

"¡C-como se supone que haga eso!" Los ojos de Rena se abrieron de par en par, a duras penas había logrado hablar de un par de cosas con Furukawa-san el día de hoy, pensar en la idea de pedirle una cita aún estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades.

"Solo dile casualmente que vayan al cine ¡NO! mejor a un parque" Jurina se retractó rápidamente de su primera sugerencia, un cine es muy oscuro y se puede dar para que la artista se intente propasar, lo mejor sería un lugar con bastante gente alrededor (y que secretamente las pueda vigilar).

"Lo dices como si fuera algo muy fácil" Rena se quejó, aun no se sentía con la seguridad suficiente para hacerlo, después de todo apenas se conocieron esta tarde, seguramente si Rena fuera alguien como Jurina no habría problema, ya que su amiga es muy segura de sí misma, todo lo contrario a cuan insegura ella es.

Jurina miraba de reojo a Rena, fácilmente podía deducir que estaba teniendo una batalla interna consigo misma con solo ver su rostro, aunque para las demás personas Rena siempre tenía una expresión seria y vacía, Jurina notaba cada cambio o alteración por el que su amiga pasa, ya que la ha estado observando de cerca por más de 8 años, memorizándose cada esquina de su rostro como si de la palma de su mano se tratara, admirando día tras día el brillo que aparece en sus ojos cada vez que se emociona por pequeñeces, Jurina podía asegurara sin temor a equivocarse, que no existe otra persona que conozca tanto a Rena como ella lo hace.

"No lo tienes que hacer aún, puedes esperar a sentirte más segura, mientras tanto sigue hablando con ella, y conózcanse más" Le dijo Jurina comprendiendo perfectamente el problema, tendría que tener en cuenta que Rena es un caso especial en cuanto a relaciones sociales se trata.

"Si, eso hare" Le sonrió Rena ahora más satisfecha con el plan.

"No te exijas mucho" Jurina acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de Rena, haciendo que esta última se sintiera más cálida en la fría tarde, haciendo a su vez que su corazón se calmara, estando con Jurina podía ser ella misma y sin ningún temor a nada, todo estaría bien mientras estuviera con ella.

"Por cierto, mi mamá pregunta si quieres ir a casa el domingo" Rena comento, su madre le había recordado más veces de las que podía contar esa mañana que no lo olvidara, incluso le había enviado un e-mail mientras estaba en clase.

"Claro, hace mucho no veo a Kyouko-san"

"Créeme que lo sé, no sabes hace cuánto me ha está estado pidiendo que te invite, a veces creo que te quiere más a ti que a mí" Rena dijo en tono de broma, pero a la misma vez con un toque de realidad

"Que puedo hacer, soy irresistible sabes" Jurina les respondió con un guiño coqueto.

"Claro que si Jurina-sama" El tono de Rena no podía ser más sarcástico, tratando de imitar a su vez las chillonas voces de las fans de su amiga, no había oportunidad que Jurina perdiera para alagarse a sí misma, aunque Rena tenía que aceptar que sus razones tenia.

Jurina no hizo más que sonreír, ninguno de sus trucos funcionaba con Rena, nunca ha logrado que su amiga se sienta intimidada o tan siquiera se inmute cuando, a si fuera a manera de juego, trataba de seducirla, simplemente parecía inmune a toda clase de efecto que Jurina producía en las otras personas, viendo siempre a través de sus sonrisas, pero aun así decidiendo estar siempre al lado de la verdadera Jurina.

"Te veo entonces el domingo" Jurina se despidió cuando sus caminos se separaban.

"Claro" Rena siguió con su camino, aun así Jurina se quedó observando su figura, viendo cómo se alejaba lentamente hasta que esta desapareció de su vista en la distancia.

 _Jurina corría de un lado a otra bajo el abrazante sol, sentía que sus piernas se derretían cada vez más con cada paso que daba, pero su convicción era más fuerte que el casación que se acumulaba con el pasar de los minutos, ya podía sentir como el agarre en su raqueta se hacía cada vez más débil al igual que los golpes a la pequeña pelota que le lanzaba la máquina, aunque para los demás era un simple entrenamiento, en la mente de Jurina era la final del torneo juvenil sub 14 que jugaría en una semana._

" _Suficiente" La fuerte voz de la entrenadora hizo que finalmente le diera el descanso merecido a sus extremidades, la cuales parecían que cederían en cualquier momento._

 _Las gotas de sudor hacían su tortuoso camino desde su frente y contorneando sus finas facciones hasta llegar a su mandíbula, en donde caían una tras otra al ardiente suelo, su pecho se alzaba frenéticamente por la falta de oxígeno, su cansancio era tanto que llegaba al punto en el que su vista se nublaba, pero lo que su cuerpo le decía a gritos parecía no llegar a su testaruda consciencia._

" _Aun puedo seguir" Le aseguro. La entrenadora camino hacia ella sin parpadear siquiera, su mirada no le decía nada a Jurina, pero no fueron necesarias las palabras cuando, al estar al frente de ella, la mujer con solo rozar su rodilla con la de la joven, hizo que esta última cayera al suelo._

" _Eso no es lo que dice tu cuerpo, podía ver tus rodillas temblar" Le dijo ayudándole a pararse, después de eso ya no había manera de seguir insistiendo. Su entrenadora la ayudo a caminar hasta la banca, en donde le llevo su botella de agua "Te estas exigiendo mucho"_

" _Estoy bien, en serio" Jurina le afirmo con la sonrisa que nunca dejaba sus labios, no podía dejar que las demás personas vieran su parte débil._

" _Incluso tienes tus exámenes la próxima semana también, ¿estas segura que no quieres un día de descanso?" La entrenadora se quedaba cada vez más sorprendida de lo que la joven de solo 14 años podía hacer, tenía las mejores notas de su clase a la vez que era impecable en cada partido de tenis que tenía, logrando llegar a la final del torneo juvenil más importante de Nagoya._

" _Si, no se preocupe por favor" Le afirmo una vez Jurina antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de las canchas "Muchas gracias por hoy" Inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante en una pequeña reverencia para finalmente salir del lugar._

 _Camino hacia los vestidores lo más rápido que su agotamiento le permitía, no podía dejar que nadie la viera en tal estado, lo que no sabía era que, desde la ventana del segundo piso, la chica más callada del instituto observaba cada paso que daba._

 _Cambio rápidamente sus ropas deportivas por el uniforme del colegio una vez tomo una ducha, en la cual pudo comprobar en el silencio cuanto estaba haciendo sufrir a su cuerpo, pero que más podía hacer, toda la escuela tenía sus esperanzas en ella, la ilusión de tener a la campeona de la prefectura no había sucedido nunca, y no pasaba un día en el que sus compañeras del club no la animaran y le aseguraran que ella sería la campeona, tenía que cumplir con las expectativas de todos a como de lugar._

 _Dirigió sus pasos a sus salón de clase, pues aún tenía que estudiar el último tema de la clase de química, siempre prefería estudiar en la escuela que en su casa, ya que siempre termina por preocupar a sus padres, pero de la misma manera que con sus compañeros de clase, tenía que enfrentarse y cumplir con las expectativas de estos pero en los estudios, ellos siempre se esfuerzan para darle la mejor educación, y Jurina no puede ignorar ese hecho, por lo que siempre busca recompensarlos con las mejores notas._

 _Al entrar al salón se dio cuenta que aún había alguien quedándose hasta tan tarde en la escuela, no le sorprendió ver que Matsui Rena era la persona sentada en el último escritorio del salón, su mejor amiga puede llegar a ser muy testaruda, incluso si le había dicho que no tenía que esperarla, esta lo seguía haciendo todos los días sin falta._

" _Rena, es muy tarde, deberías ir a casa" Jurina tarto de convencerla, pero la expresión seria de la otra Matsui le dejo en claro sin la necesidad de palabras que la esperaría._

" _Tú también deberías ir a casa Jurina" La voz suave y delicada de Rena le recordó, casi como si la estuviera regañando, pero de todas las personas, Rena era la que menos quería defraudar, por lo que reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía, forzó una de sus mejor sonrisas hacia la chica de pelo largo._

" _Por favor no te preocupes, solo será una semana más" No dio tiempo a ver qué clase de expresión se asomaba en las facciones de Rena, porque sin importar cuanto lo intentara, nunca podría engañarla con sus sonrisas falsas._

 _Solo faltaba un día para el gran evento que sería incluso transmitido por televisión, la escuela estaba vuelta un caos, periodista de toda la ciudad llegaban a cada hora preguntando por la promesa del tenis, quien con tan solo un par de horas los dejaba fascinados con su encantadora personalidad, con solo 14 años ya podía incluso capturar la atención de aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a las más bellas celebridades._

 _Pero es una lástima que las cámaras no pudieran ir mas allá de las apariencias, siendo incapaz de capturar los verdaderos pensamientos de Matsui Jurina, en su mente todo se veía borroso y sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar, se había estado sintiendo así desde hace un par de días, adjudico su estado al hecho de que no había estado durmiendo prácticamente nada, por lo que creyó que el dolor en su sien se iría después de ignorarlo por un par de horas, pero sucedía todo lo contrario, y ahora el flash de las cámaras solo hacía que su dolor se intensificara._

" _Jurina, los exámenes ya van a comenzar" Escucho la voz de su compañera de clase que la llamaba, había estado con los periodistas toda la mañana, y se había olvidado por un momento que los exámenes eran ese día._

 _Agradeció que ya no tendría que simular más sus sonrisas cuando salió del salón en que la estaban entrevistando. No entendía porque los pasillos parecían girar, tuvo que frotar sus ojos un par de veces pues su vista se nublaba._

 _Una vez entro a su salón sintió una mirada penetrante siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, no fue sino hasta que llego a su asiento que supo que aquella mirada le pertenecía a la otra Matsui, quien la miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera viendo más allá de lo que los sentidos pueden llegar._

" _¿Te encuentras bien?"_

" _Claro, estoy mejor que nunca" Mintió Jurina, no quería preocupar a su mejor amiga._

 _No espero a obtener otra respuesta de Rena, porque la realidad era que las letras en la hoja de su examen parecían mezclarse, más de una vez tuvo que respirar profundo para calmar el dolor en su cabeza que no le permitía pensar con claridad las respuestas, sus manos temblaban y gotas de sudor frio contorneaban sus facciones._

 _Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, el tiempo se estaba acabando y no se sentía segura con sus respuestas, como si su mente bloqueara todo lo que había estado estudiando y decidiera concentrarse en el dolor que martillaba. El reloj marco el momento en el que debían entregar la hoja del examen a la profesora, Jurina tuvo que responder al azar las ultimas 3 preguntas, la ansiedad comenzaba a tomar control de su cuerpo, por lo que sin dar oportunidad a que nadie la viera en tal estado, tomo sus cosas y camino rápidamente hacia la salida del colegio, agradecía que en día de exámenes podían salir más temprano._

" _Jurina, espérame" Tuvo que detener sus paso cuando escucho que Rena corría detrás de ella, porque de todas las personas tenía que ser ella._

" _Tengo que llegar rápido a casa" Trato de huir sabiendo que a Rena no se le da el caminar rápido, mucho más cuando Jurina pretendía correr con todo lo que tenía una vez estuviera fuera de la visión de esta._

" _Caminare rápido, déjame acompañarte" Lastimosamente sobrestimo a Rena, quien parecía más que determinada a ir con ella._

 _No teniendo más excusas accedió, no hablaron mucho durante todo el trayecto, Jurina prefirió concentrar su atención en sus pasos, pues cada que daba uno sentía como si estuviera cayendo al vacío. Una vez en frente de su casa tuvo que agarrarse de la reja para mantener el equilibrio, solo un minuto más en el que tendría que fingir que todo estaba bien, por favor aguanta un poco más, se repetía una y otra vez._

" _Nos vemos mañana" Jurina se despidió._

" _Por favor cuídate" Rena le dijo mirándola a los ojos, en los cuales se asomaba la preocupación que tanto Jurina había estado evitando, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que no puede engañar a Matsui Rena, había visto completamente a través de su fachada._

 _No dijo nada más y dirigió sus pasos a la entrada, dejando todo tirado allí, camino con las últimas gotas de energía que tenía y le permitió a su cuerpo caer en el suave colchón de su cuarto, y en menos de lo que se pudo imaginar, cayó en un profundo sueño._

 _Cuando el sol salió la otra mañana la situación no parecía mejorar, he incluso podía llegar a empeorar ya que Jurina no logro despertarse a tiempo y tuvo que salir apurada de su casa sin poder ingerir ningún alimento que le diera energías._

 _Las voces se escuchaban como si estuvieran gritando en su oído, la cancha estaba completamente rodeada por espectadores, su entrenadora le estaba diciendo algo pero Jurina escuchaba como si estuviera en el fondo del mar, su cuerpo temblaba y hacia todo lo posible por controlarlo, su piel estaba pálida, y el sol penetraba en sus ojos como cuchillos, claramente algo no andaba bien, pero ya tendría tiempo de quejarse una vez tuviera el trofeo entre sus manos._

 _Todo sucedió muy rápido, se dio el primer saque, Jurina a duras penas pudo devolver la pelota pues esta llevaba mucha velocidad, y sus músculos no respondían correctamente, en otro momento hubiera sido más que fácil hacerlo, pero su cuerpo llego al límite cuando al intentar correr hacia el otro lado de la cancha para alcanzar el ataque de la otra, sus piernas no respondieron y todo se volvió negro después de que colapso._

 _El partido se dio por terminado cuando ni siquiera había comenzado, Jurina perdió por default al no ser capaz de continuar con el partido._

" _Parece que tampoco vino hoy" Murmuraba alguien al ver uno de los escritorios vacíos._

" _Puede que aún no se recupere"_

" _Pobre Jurina-san, espero que regrese pronto"_

 _Rena escuchaba la conversación desde su asiento, Jurina no había vuelto a la escuela después del partido, lo único que la profesora les decía cuando se preguntaba por ella, era que había sobre esforzado su cuerpo al límite, y que necesitaría de algunos días para recuperar su fuerza. Ya en varias ocasiones había intentado ir a visitarla, pero su madre siempre le respondía que se encontraba durmiendo, lo que claramente era una mentira, lo volvería a intentar esa tarde, y esta vez no se iría hasta no haber hablado con ella._

" _Jurina, Rena vino a verte" Su madre le comunico detrás de la puerta, pero todo lo que ella quería era seguir escondida debajo de sus cobijas, no se atrevía a darle la cara después de la vergonzosa manera en la que tiro por la borda las esperanzas de todos, incluso si ya hace un par de días se sentía bien, aun no reunía el suficiente valor como para regresar a la escuela._

" _Dile que estoy dormida" Fue su clara respuesta, aun así escucho como la puerta se habría seguido de un peso extra en el borde de su cama, tal vez su madre quería convencerá de nuevo de hablar con ella "Mama ya te dije que-" La sorpresa hizo que sus palabras se atoraran en su garganta, pues Rena era quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, y desde el marco de la puerta su madre le sonrió cálidamente para luego alejarse "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

" _Qué bueno que ya te encuentras mejor" Rena ignoro el tono irritado de la otra Matsui, ya que desde un inicio sabia con lo que se encontraría "Todos te están esperando a que regreses"_

" _No veo razón, perdí la final de una manera humillante" Jurina no era capaz de mirar a Rena a los ojos._

" _Creo que eso es lo de menos"_

 _Tal vez era la furia consigo misma y la frustración con la que había estado cargando todos estos días, pues no solo fue la final de tenis, sus calificaciones también habían caído, Jurina ya había llegado a su punto máximo, tanto que sin quererlo el tono de su voz fue más alto de lo que debía._

" _!Claro que importa, no vez que decepcione a todos, soy una inútil que no fui capaz darle una felicidad a aquellos que me apoyaban!"_

 _Lo último que Jurina supo fue que unos delgados brazos la rodeaban, una dulce esencia inundaba sus sentidos, su corazón latía a mil por hora pero a la vez sentía como si por fin pudiera estar en paz en el reconfortante abrazo, dejando su mente en blanco y apaciguando la tormenta de sentimientos culposos que la estaba carcomiendo._

" _Yo sé cuánto te has estado esforzando, no necesitas fingir conmigo Jurina, se perfectamente que lo diste todo, por favor no pienses que eres una inútil porque no es así, ya es suficiente, no cargues con todo tu sola" Las palabras de Rena parecían ser lo único que necesitaba, toda la frustración parecía desparecer y sin poderlo evitar su rostro se llenó de lágrimas, finalmente dejaba salir todo aquello que la estaba atormentando, después de todo lo único que quería era alguien que la viera como lo que es, una simple chica de 14 años que no es capaz de seguir cargando con tanta presión._

 _Jurina pudo finalmente llorar desconsoladamente como lo había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, confirmando una vez más que solamente en frente de Rena puede ser ella misma, jurándose a sí misma, que de ahora en adelante lo único por lo que se esforzara es por cumplir todos los deseos y expectativas de Rena, pues por fin comprendía que lo único que importaba era hacerla feliz a ella y a nadie más._


	3. CAPITULO 3

El viento jugaba con su cabello a medida que tomaba más velocidad, su voz tarareaba la canción que resonaba en sus oídos a través de sus audífonos, intentaba disfrutar el paisaje de abundantes árboles que la rodeaban pero sin dejar de perder la concentración mientras golpeaba el asfalto para impulsar su patineta, a pesar de que ya había cruzado desde hace un buen rato la entrada principal, aún no podía ver a la distancia su destino.

Jurina nunca dejaba de asombrarse con la cantidad de hectáreas que compone la "casa" de Rena si es que se le puede llamar así. El padre de esta última es dueño de una compañía que produce todo tipo de materia prima y de alimentos, lo que explica los interminables campos de arroz por los que Jurina cruzaba. Por otra parte la madre de Rena, bueno ella es un caso más especial.

Finalmente diviso la estructura de madera al final del camino, a Jurina siempre le había encantado la arquitectura de Japón antiguo, y no hay otra forma de describir la mansión de Rena, incluso si a su mejor amiga le incomodaba decir que vivía en una mansión no tiene como negarlo cuando incluso hay un pequeño lago en el patio.

Jurina tomo su patineta y la puso a un lado de la puerta, arreglo su cabello pues se encontraba un poco desordenado debido al viento y se aseguró que su atuendo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca con unos shorts y una camisa a cuadros amarrada alrededor de su cintura junto con unas botas; una vez confirmo que todo estaba en orden presiono el timbre.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver tras de esta una joven mujer con un traje de mucama, si, justo como en las películas la chica inclino su cuerpo noventa grados acompañada con una cálida sonrisa.

"Bienvenida Jurina-sama, la señorita Rena pronto bajara" Le informo dejándola pasar, Jurina no podía sentirse más incómoda con la situación, incluso si conocía a todas las mucamas desde que comenzó a visitar a Rena siendo una niña, este estilo de vida simplemente no se acomodaba a ella.

"M-muchas gracias" Dijo cruzando la puerta, justo cuando puso un pie adentro escucho en el techo unas pisadas desesperadas que seguían un camino hacia las escalas que estaban en frente.

Jurina sintió como si el tiempo comenzara a correr en cámara lenta cuando primero vio su perfil, ella traía su cabello atado en una cola alta dándole completo permiso a sus ojos de deleitarse con la bella vista de su elegante cuello, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas debido a la pequeña carrera que hizo desde su habitación, después de todo nunca había sido buena en los deportes y el mas mínimo esfuerzo siempre la dejaba sin aliento. Traía un sencillo vestido blanco pero que en ella se veía como el más fino de los trajes.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se plasmó en los labios de Jurina, después de todo algunas cosas nunca cambian, y Rena siempre será la chica más hermosa que Jurina ha visto, incluso si su mejor amiga no tiene la más mínima idea de que lo es.

Rena corría torpemente, como es natural en ella, en su dirección. Su rostro expresaba un gran apuro como si estuviera escapando de la peor de las tormentas, y antes de que Jurina pudiera salir de su fascinación por la otra Matsui, ésta la tomo por la muñeca y la comenzó a arrastrar escalas arriba.

"Qué bonita manera de saludar Rena" Dijo Jurina entre risillas, pues ver a Rena haciendo tanta actividad física en tan pocos minutos sucedía una vez al año.

"Shhhh, no hables tan duro o ella te escuchara" Jurina ya suponía de que se trataba todo, y sin duda su encuentro con _ella_ suponía un par de situaciones incomodas para ambas, después de todo la madre de Rena es algo… excéntrica.

Finalmente veían al final del pasillo la puerta de la habitación de Rena, casi podían cantar victoria, pero Jurina sentía algo fuera de lugar, todo había sido muy sencillo, normalmente no lograría siquiera llegar a las escalas antes de ser atrapada, tampoco escuchaba ningunas pisadas persiguiéndola como un rayo, ni mucamas atrapándola, y lo que es aún más sospechoso, aun no había escuchado el más mínimo ladrido del gigantesco San Bernardo que Rena tiene de mascota, los cuales siempre la delataban, todo estaba inquietantemente tranquilo.

De alguna manera lograron entrar a la habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta a sus espaldas. Rena dejó desliar su cuerpo por la pared completamente agotada con sus ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar el aire mientras Jurina la veía con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Sabes que no tardará mucho en saber que ya llegue verdad?"

"Dame un respiro" Rena abrió lentamente sus ojos una vez le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo, pero una vez sus ojos se posaron en la figura que estaba detrás de Jurina, esta volvió a salir corriendo de sus huesos. Como es posible, estaba segura que no había nadie en su habitación cuando salió al escuchar el timbre.

Jurina vio como en cuestión de segundos la mirada en los ojos de Rena cambio abruptamente, de estar tranquila paso a estar pasmada como si hubiera visto un fantasma, un fantasma que al parecer estaba parado justa atrás de ella. Vio como unas manos comenzaban a envolverla por los hombros, y no tuvo ni siquiera que girar la cabeza para saber quién era la causante del asombro en los ojos de Rena.

"Juuuuurinaaaaa" Finalmente su cuerpo se vio encerrado dentro de un apretado abrazo que alguien le daba desde atrás, de igual manera, los mismos brazos que la atrapaban la movían de un lado al otro como si quisiera exprimir cada centímetro de ella "Pero mira como haz crecido" Seguidamente Jurina se vio liberada del abrazo, pero rápidamente la mujer hizo girar su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella, y sin esperar ni un segundo atrapo las mejillas de la más joven entre sus palmas.

"Que gusto verte Kyouko-san" Dijo Jurina aun con sus mejillas siendo aplastadas sin ninguna misericordia por la otra mujer "Veo que sigues tan hermosa como siempre" menciono la más joven, poniendo en manifiesto su naturaleza coqueta, que aunque claramente no tenía segundas intenciones, era algo que no podía controlar.

"Pero mira que coqueta" Finalmente la madre de Rena dejo a Jurina libre, pero sin antes mirar a esta ultima de arriba abajo "Y tu no dejas de sorprenderme con lo guapa que creces"

Una vez las presentaciones estuvieron hechas, Jurina giro su cabeza para buscar a Rena, no le sorprendió encontrar a su mejor amiga cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, después de todo siempre le había avergonzado el trato que su madre tenía con Jurina, eso y un par de preguntas que a la señora Matsui le encanta hacer, y que sobrepasan los niveles de incomodidad de ambas, teniendo suerte, puede hoy logren esquivarlas una vez más.

"¿Cómo es que entraste a mi habitación?" Fueron las primeras palabras que vinieron de Rena una vez recobro su compostura y levanto su cuerpo del suelo "Podrías ser un perfecto ladrón sabes" Seguidamente Rena abrió la puerta, dándole paso a un enorme canino con largo pelaje blanco y unas manchas cafés, el cual no dudo ni un segundo el lanzarse encima de Jurina "Incluso le ganaste a Tin en encontrar a Jurina"

La señora Matsui no hizo más que soltar una risilla que al parecer intentaba ser malévola, pero debido a que esta no lograba pasaba del metro sesenta, no producía más que una especie de ternura "Nunca te revelare mis secretos hija mía" Sentencio una vez su intento de lucir atemorizante término "Acompáñanos al comedor Jurina-chan, ya debe estar servida la comida, y como sé que te gustan tanto los espaguetis, no querrás que se enfríen" Acto siguiente se escucharon sus tacones alejándose de la habitación en dirección al comedor.

"Tu madre sigue igual de enérgica como siempre" Menciono Jurina mientras acariciaba el sedoso pelaje del canino con el nombre de Tin, el cual parecía quedarse dormido en cualquier momento mientras disfrutaba de las caricias.

"Lo sé, pareciera que los años no le hicieran ningún efecto" Una sutil sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Rena, ella y su madre eran completamente diferentes, siendo la joven más bien tímida e introvertida, siempre odiando ser el centro de atención, haciendo todo lo posible por pasar desapercibida; mientras que Matsui Kyouko era la gran productora de uno de los grupos idol más exitosos del momento, siempre amando las cámaras y la atención que los medios le daban, aun así Rena no cambiara por nada del mundo la madre que le toco

"Creo que es mejor que bajemos ya, no es como que Kyouko-san tengo mucha paciencia" Propuso Jurina levantando su cuerpo del suelo para luego pararse en frente de la otra Matsui con solo dar dos pasos, aún tenía algo por hacer. Sin esperar más inclino un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante, pasando su mano por detrás del cuello de Rena y posando sus labios gentilmente en la tersa piel de la mejilla de esta "Aun no te saludaba como es debido" Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Vamos o mi madre se volverá loca" Rena no comento nada más, y giro su cuerpo antes de que Jurina pudiera tomar un vistazo de su reacción.

De igual manera Jurina no dijo nada más y comenzó a seguir a su amiga a través de los pasillos, lo cuales parecían ser parte de un laberinto en vez de una casa, aun después de tantos años, a Jurina aún le cuesta ubicarse, y de seguro existen rincones y habitaciones escondidas que desde que era pequeña se moría por descubrir.

El recorrido termino en un gran salón en donde las estaba esperando la señora Matsui, quien parecía estar muy concentrada en la Tablet que tenía entre sus manos, sus ojos completamente enfocados en lo que lucía como unos bocetos para unos trajes mientras que su mano agregaba detalles con el pequeño lápiz diseñado para el dispositivo; su concentración era tal que Rena tuvo que intervenir y llamar la atención de la mujer.

"Mamá, creo que ya estamos listas para comer"

Al escuchar la voz de su hija, la señora Matsui volvió a la realidad y en un instante puso a un lado la Tablet "Lo siento, solo estaba terminando unos pequeños detalles" Se disculpó para después hacer un gesto con la mano a la mucama para indicarle que era momento de traer la comida. Durante esta se hablaron de cosas mínimas y cotidianas, de cómo iba la escuela y claro está de los grandes cambios que verán una vez termine su año escolar.

Una vez terminaron con la comida, Jurina se sintió algo curiosa en cuanto al trabajo de la señora Matsui, siempre que encendía la televisión había alguna integrante del afamado grupo de idols, nadie podía negar que lo que esas chicas hacían era uno de los mejores espectáculos que existen "¿Era ese el boceto para el próximo single?" Finalmente se animó a preguntar mientras terminaba de comer la última pizca del postre de fresa.

Los ojos de la productora se encendieron como si estuviera viendo el más grande de los diamantes, y de alguna manera Jurina ya podía prever que era lo que pasaría a continuación, debió haber pensado un poco más antes de tocar el trabajo de Matsui Kyouko "Así es, mira echa un vistazo. El video será grabado de Tailandia, las chicas estarán rodeadas de los fans, y no los vas a creer pero algunas de ella incluso estarán montando un elefante, además…" Fue en ese momento en el que Rena le dedico a Jurina una de sus mejores miradas asesinas, ya no había manera de parar a su madre.

"Suena bastante divertido" Comento Jurina cuando la mujer parecía haberse quedado sin más que decir, en algún punto hablo incluso de los B-sides que incluirá el nuevo single.

"Verdad que si… Por cierto Jurina-chan" Al ver la mirada cómplice que la señora Matsui le estaba dando, Jurina e incluso Rena, quien permanecía en silencio, sabían cuál sería la siguiente pregunta que saldría de los labios de la mujer "¿No quisieras unirte al grupo? Estoy segura de que los fans te amarían, tal vez hasta puedas convencer a Rena de que se una contigo"

"Por favor no empieces" Se escuchó la suave voz de Rena quejándose

"Es un verdadero desperdicio que ese rostro no sea visto por miles de personas" Decía la señora Matsui mientras detallaba de cerca las facciones del rostro de Jurina, quien buscaba no ser grosera al aparentar su incomodidad con una media sonrisa.

"Si… no creo que ser idol sea lo mío" Jurina ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había tenido que rechazar tal oferta, no existía persona más persistente que Matsui Kyouko.

"Ya la escuchaste mamá, sabes que lo que Jurina quiere estudiar esta muy alejado de ser una idol" Rena intento llegar al rescate de su amiga, ella misma ha tenido que lidiar con el deseo de su madre de convertirla en una idol durante toda su vida.

"Pfff supongo que me rendiré por esta vez" Dijo reposando sus mejillas sobre sus palmas, como si de una niña de 5 años a la que se le negó su dulce favorito se tratara.

El salón se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos, ambas chicas solo miraban como la señora Matsui terminaba de beber su té mientras observaba a cada una fijamente por cierto tiempo para después pasar a hacer lo mismo con la otra. Cuando el vaso fue puesto de nuevo en la mesa, una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba el rostro de la mujer "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" Dijo Rena al ver que su madre no parecía querer terminar su frase, como si quisiera que ellas adivinaran lo que estaba pensado.

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero" La sonrisa de la señora Matsui parecía crecer más y más.

"No, no lo sé, por eso quiero que me digas a que te refieres" El tono de Rena ya era irritado y hacia uso de todas las reservas de paciencia que tenía, a veces era muy agotador tener una charla con su madre.

Al ver que definitivamente su hija ni su mejor amiga parecían coger la indirecta, no tuvo más opción dar un largo suspiro y decirlo directamente "Lo que quiero decir, es que si finalmente ustedes dos ya están saliendo"

Jurina se quedó completamente congelada en su asiento, los ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora como si quisiera salir corriendo de ese lugar, trato de controlar la sangre que se le subía a las mejillas y no se atrevía a voltear a mirar a Rena. Como es que a pesar de escuchar la misma pregunta cada vez que visita a la madre de Rena, aun no puede evitar tener siempre la misma reacción; y era justamente en estos momentos en los que agradecía poder poner la máscara que la protegía de este tipo de situación, en las que parecía no poder controlar sus emociones.

"Kyouko-san Rena y yo solo somos amigas" Respondió disimulando sus nervios con una sonrisa, logro girar su rostro para ver a Rena, y no le sorprendió ver que esta no se había ni inmutado, siempre con una expresión impenetrable "Verdad que si" Busco que su amiga la apoyara.

Rena no respondía, su mente parecía haber viajado a otro lugar, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su madre con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera decirle algo a través de estos, algo probablemente no muy bueno. Por esta razón Jurina tuvo que darle un leve golpe de lado para traerla de vuelta "Ah sí, así es" Dijo finalmente, y acto siguiente se paró rápidamente de su asiento y tomo a Jurina por la muñeca "Iremos a mi habitación, hay unos animes que quiero mostrarle a Jurina" Acto siguiente Rena comenzó a jalar a su amiga escalas arriba, buscando huir de la pesada mirada incrédula de su madre que se posaba en sus espaldas.

Jurina no se atrevía a decirle nada a Rena una vez llegaron a su habitación, la de cabello largo parecía estar de mal humor, las fuertes pisadas que esta daba mientras subían las escaleras y la manera en que sutilmente refunfuñaba al buscar entre su colección de películas, le daban todas las señales necesarias a Jurina para saber que era mejor darle su espacio a Rena por un momento.

"No te enfades con tu madre, no es como si tuviera malas intenciones, es solo su curiosidad hablando" Jurina se atrevió a hablar al ver que Rena parecía un poco más calmada. Se sentó en la cama de la otra una vez esta había encontrado la película que estaba buscando "A mí no me incomoda que pregunte ese tipo de cosas" Le seguía diciendo a medida que Rena colocaba el pequeño disco en el reproductor "Es decir, ya conoces a tu madre" Se estaba quedando sin argumentos, pero cuando Rena giro su cuerpo hacia ella pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que su rostro estaba relajado.

"Eso lo sé, es solo que… a veces habla un poco más de la cuenta" Rena se acostó a un lado de Jurina con el control remoto entre sus manos para dar inicio a la película, la cual mostraba el logo del estudio Ghibli en la pantalla "Por ahora solo quiero ver El recuerdo de Marnie"

La más joven no se opuso, por el contrario acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de Rena, quien comenzó a acariciar el cabello de esta. Esta era su posición favorita siempre que veían películas, Jurina disfrutaba de las caricias de Rena, mientras esta amaba enterrar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de su mejor amiga.

Jurina daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda de Rena, quien no dejaba de sollozar entre sus brazos "Vamos Rena, no es posible que después de haber visto esta película tantas veces sigas llorando" Jurina intentaba consolarla, pero habían pasado ya cinco minutos desde que los créditos al final de la película habían terminado y Rena aún no se calmaba. Era increíble ver como aquella Rena que es imposible descifrar sus pensamientos y es completamente imperturbable, podía romper en llanto tan fácilmente cuando de algún anime se trataba.

Poco a poco su respiración comenzó a calmarse y finalmente las lágrimas habían cesado "Es mi película favorita no puedes esperar que no llore cada vez que la veo" Se justificó. Aun si ya no era necesario, Rena permaneció entre los brazos de Jurina, le gustaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y de alguna manera su cuerpo se relajaba, no había necesidad de decir nada, el silencio no es incómodo solo si es con Jurina "Airi pidió mi número de teléfono ayer" Dijo después de un momento, y por alguna razón sintió como el corazón de Jurina comenzaba a latir más fuerte.

"Eso es algo bueno" Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo "¿Y ya te escribió algo?"

"Si lo hizo, pero no soy buena hablando por texto, creo que piensa que soy aburrida" Respondió al recordar la noche anterior, a pesar de que hizo su mejor esfuerzo, la conversación termino rápidamente, y es que Rena se convierte en la persona más cortante cuando se trata de hablar a través de mensajes de texto.

"No te preocupes por eso, son más importantes las conversaciones estando frente a frente, y estoy segura que Airi se dará cuenta de lo encantadora que eres" La animo mientras apretaba el agarre en su cintura. Rena no pudo evitar reír, sus ánimos habían subido, y eso era algo que al parecer solo Jurina podía hacer.

"Muchas gracias, siempre me tienes que estar ayudando, siento que solo te traigo problemas, si en algún momento piensas que soy una molestia por favor dímelo inmediatamente" Rena no podía evitar sentirse apenada, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Jurina la había sacado de aprietos debido a su personalidad introvertida.

"Rena te lo he dicho muchas veces y lo volveré a decir, siempre estaré para ti, no importa cuán ridícula se la situación, siempre pues contar conmigo" Dijo Jurina acomodando el cabello de Rena tras su oreja.

Nuevamente ahí estaba la misma expresión que Rena puso en la tarde, aquella que parecía no estar viendo nada pero al mismo tiempo como si lo viera todo, como si se sumergiera tanto en sus pensamiento que se olvida de todo lo que hay alrededor.

"Quédate a dormir hoy" Propuso Rena sin comentar nada a lo dicho por Jurina y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta última "Ya esta tarde, y estoy demasiado cómoda como para dejarte ir" Justifico su pequeño capricho.

"Pero mañana hay escuela" Jurina señaló el pequeño inconveniente.

"Te puedo prestar uno de mis uniformes, además has dejado ropa aquí así que no hay problema por eso"

Jurina se quedó un momento pensando, pero se le era imposible negarle algo a Rena, más cuando esta le suplica con sus grandes ojos "Solo déjame llamar a mi madre a avisarle" Concluyo después de un suspiro, había perdido otra batalla.

* * *

Termino de acomodar el último lienzo en la esquina del salón y volteo a comprobar una última vez que todo estaba en su lugar. Miro la hora en su reloj, aún faltaban quince minutos para que sonara la campana que indicaría el inicio de las clases. No sabía porque pero siempre prefirió las mañanas solitarias para dar rienda suelta a toda su creatividad, al estar rodeada de mucha gente su imaginación se ve bloqueada, por lo que siempre recurre a dibujar autorretratos y practicar en esta diferentes técnicas.

Se acercó a la ventana desde donde tenía la mejor vista a la entrada del instituto, por esta entraban los estudiantes, algunos apurados, otros bostezando y uno que otro con su mirada fija en los apuntes de su cuaderno, recordándole que la época de exámenes está a punto de empezar; pero fue un lujoso auto negro el que llamo su atención, no sabía de nadie a quien un auto tan opulento la trajera por las mañanas, y a pesar de que se estaciono algo lejos de la entrada, probablemente para no ser notada, desde el último piso del edificio en donde se encontraba el salón del club se podía ver a la perfección.

Presa de la curiosidad fijo sus ojos en el auto esperando por la persona que saliera de esta, para su sorpresa no fue una sino dos estudiantes quienes asomaron su cabeza una vez fuera del auto, al forzar un poco su vista reconoció rápidamente el rostro de una de ellas. Mientras intentaba reconocer quien era la otra persona, su atención fue robada por una mano que sigilosamente se escabullía a través de la suya hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

"¿Qué haces? Las clases ya están por comenzar" Le susurro la otra chica al reposar la barbilla en su hombro.

"Solo me entretuve viendo a la gente entrar" Le respondió sin quitar su vista de la otra chica que acompañaba a la nueva miembro del club de artes, hasta que finalmente al buscar entre sus recuerdos, el nombre de Matsui Jurina apareció "Akane, ¿Acaso conoces a Matsui Jurina?"

"¿Estas bromeando?" La otra chica la miraba incrédula, pero después de ver que efectivamente la mirada de su novia sinceramente le decía que no tenía idea de quien era Matsui Jurina, no tuvo más opción que explicarle lo obvio "Ella es probablemente la chica más popular de toda la escuela, es el ace del club de tenis y es la primera de nuestro curso, pero como Furukawa Airi siempre está inmersa en nada más que su mundo, no me sorprende que no lo sepas"

Airi escuchaba atentamente mientras que con sus ojos seguía el comportamiento de las dos chicas, el cómo compartían sonrisas de cosas que probablemente solo ellas entienden, la manera en que a pesar de que varias chicas se acercaban a Jurina, esta prefería ignorarlas y continuar con su conversación con Rena, como si fuera la única persona que existe en el mundo, por lo menos en el suyo "¿Esta Matsui Jurina saliendo con Matsui Rena?" Tuvo que preguntar.

"Pues me temo mi querida artista que a pesar de que todo lo el mundo piensa lo mismo, ellas dos son solo amigas de la infancia" Le respondió Akane con un tono burlón.

"Eh, eso no tiene mucho sentido" Airi siempre fue buena para observar a las personas, el arte le ha enseñado que siempre hay algo más allá de lo que se ve, algo que simplemente no puede ser descrito con palabras. Continuo con la vista fijada en ambas, y una sola mirada de una de las Matsui le confirmaba lo que su sexto sentido le decía, y este nunca se equivoca "Creo que he descubierto algo muy interesante" Al parecer Matsui Rena no es una persona tan simple como pensaba en un inicio.


	4. CAPITULO 4

Jurina tenía su vista fija en las personas que iban y venían por la calle principal, el pavimento parecía volverse líquido y no le cabía en la cabeza como es que aquellos hombres en traje no caían desmayados debido al calor, la primavera estaba llegando a su fin más rápido de lo que ella hubiera deseado. Dio un largo sorbo a su bebida aun sin quitar la mirada de las otras personas, casi como si estuviera disfrutando el hecho de que ella estaba completamente fresca dentro del café con aire acondicionado mientras que las personas afuera se fundían bajo el sol.

"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás viendo?" La voz de alguien más la trajo de vuelta del pequeño ensueño que tenía "Llevas como diez minutos viendo pasar gente, tal vez tu cerebro ya se derrito" Volteo a ver a su amiga quien estaba sentada en frente, no pudo evitar tener que ahogar una carcajada cuando una vez más se encontró con que su amiga tenía la piel de los brazos completamente roja pero debido a que esta usaba manga corta, se podía ver perfectamente la diferencia de colores.

"No puedo tomarte en serio cuando pareces la bandera de Canadá" La chica sentada al frente suyo no hizo más fruncir su ceño irritada "Eres la persona con la piel más delicada que conozco Mayu" Jurina calmo si risa al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de lanzar fuego por sus ojos, y si algo quiere evitar, es tener que lidiar con Watanabe Mayu enojada.

La más baja no hizo nada más que suspirar y beber de su vaso de agua "Odio el verano" Dijo en una voz profunda que casi sonaba siniestra, lo cual no coincidía para nada con la apariencia de muñeca de Mayu, en realidad nada de su personalidad lo hacía "Me podrías decir a que se debe que me hicieras salir de mi cómodo y fresco hogar"

"Solo quería salir algún lugar y hace mucho que no salimos solas tu y yo, ¿Es eso tan raro? Ya sabes, pasar tiempo de calidad" Le respondió con toda naturaleza, pues ciertamente no era mentira y no tenía segundas intenciones, aun así Mayu no parecía estar del todo convencida con esa idea, la manera en miraba a Jurina con los ojos entre cerrados lo confirmaba.

"Que yo sepa, siempre que quieres salir la primera a quien llamas es a Rena, así que perdón si me parece raro que solo seamos tu y yo" Señalo Mayu sin morderse la lengua, a lo que Jurina no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendida con la honestidad de su amiga, la verdad nunca deja de hacerlo "Es más… últimamente te veo actuando un poco raro cada vez que Rena es mencionada, no estarás escondiendo algo, verdad Jurina-chan"

Siempre ha odiado lo perspicaz que Mayu es, siempre logrando unir los cabos sueltos; pero en algunos momentos agradece que lo sea, ya que eso hace más fácil su comunicación con ella al no tener que decirle todo con pelos y detalles para que la más baja entendiera la situación.

"Solo te lo estas imaginando, que tal si vamos a un centro de juegos" Jurina quiso cambiar rápidamente de tema, ya que sabía que cuando se trata de Rena siempre está en desventaja. Aun no le contaba a nadie la situación de Rena y Airi y de como ella está en medio de todo, y no puede negar que últimamente se siente un poco extraña con la presencia de su mejor amiga, incluso el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre le producía una sensación extraña que aún no lograba describir con palabras, por eso mismo decido que lo mejor sería estar un rato con alguien más aparte de ella, así tal vez pueda despejar un poco su mente.

Aunque la más baja seguía claramente incrédula no pudo evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran cuando escucho centro de juegos, de repente ya no le importaba tanto descifrar que era lo que Jurina estaba escondiéndole, porque definitivamente lo estaba haciendo, pero eso podía esperar ya que su lugar favorito la está esperando "Tu invitas" Dijo levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y caminando hacia la salida. Algo bueno tenía que sacar de esta salida que en un principio no parecía prometedora.

* * *

Jurina observaba a su alrededor algo atemorizada, seguramente su expresión sería igual de aturdida que la de las demás personas que se estaban acumulando alrededor suyo. Trago sonoramente cuando los ojos de lo que ahora parecía una bestia la miraban fijamente desde la máquina de enfrente. No habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que llegaron al centro de juegos y ya eran una noticia, bueno más bien Mayu era una noticia; Jurina no podía evitar estar atónita ante el cambio tan repentino que tuvo su amiga una vez comenzaron a jugar Monster Hunter, esta no dejaba de reír desvergonzadamente cada vez que su personaje mataba a un monstruo como solo lo había visto en las películas y en sus ojos estaba presente el deseo voraz de ganar.

En un punto Mayu sugirió jugar Mortal Kombat, y a pesar de que todos sus instintos le estaban diciendo que no debía, su alma competitiva la llevo a aceptar, tuvo que hacer una nota mental de nunca más volverlo hacer. Todo su orgullo había sido arrastrado por el suelo para después ser lanzado a los tiburones, Mayu no la había dejado siquiera rebajarle la mitad de su vida, y al parecer faltaba mucho para que quedara satisfecha, pues cada vez que intentaba hablarle para decirle que ya deberían irse o que al menos jugaran algo que no involucrara una competencia directa, esta no la escuchaba y volvía a insertar una moneda para dar inicio a una partida más.

Ya cansada de ser derrotada una y otra vez, Jurina aprovecho un momento en el que Mayu se tardó un poco más buscando la otra moneda, para escabullirse fuera de la máquina tomando a uno de los que las observaba jugar por los hombros y sentándolo en su asiento para poder escapar "Buena suerte amigo ahora es tu turno".

Aprovechando su huida se dirigió a la maquina dispensadora para comprar cualquier snack, tanto apretar botones y ver a su personaje morir una y otra vez la habían dejado hambrienta, y aún no se podía ir del lugar sin Mayu, así que lo mejor era que se pusiera cómoda y lista para la espera. Mientras debatía que debería comprar alguien más se paró a su lado en la máquina de bebidas, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado pues la otra persona no era ni más ni menos que Furukawa Airi, y ni tiempo tuvo la más alta de disimular que no estaba allí ya que rápidamente sus ojos se encontraron.

"Que sorpresa Jurina-san" Ya no había escapatoria y una situación incómoda era inminente a este punto, ya que lo peor de todo, es que Jurina se ve incapaz de fingir la más mínima sonrisa en frente de Airi, cosa que quedo claro cuando lo intento y aun sin verse en un espejo sabía que solo había logrado hacer una especie de mueca.

"Lo mismo digo Furukawa-san" Aprovecho que el lugar no tenía la mejor de las iluminaciones para esconder su expresión tensa que seguramente se veía también en sus ojos "No sabía que te gustaban estos lugares" Intento buscar un tema de conversación, esperando que la otra también se esforzara para terminar con este encuentro rápidamente.

"De hecho soy una amante de los videojuegos, es mi otra pasión a parte del manga y anime, podrías decir que traigo el paquete otaku completo" Respondió la artista mientras sacaba su bebida de la maquina "De ti sí que no lo esperaba, no lo tomes a mal, pero pareces más el tipo de persona que prefiere estar rodeada de muchas otras en una fiesta en el karaoke que de muchos videojuegos y frikis" Dijo Airi mirando a Jurina de reojo para después dar un largo trago.

Jurina no pudo hacer más que reír, una risa que claramente se podía ver que era por compromiso, además no es como que Airi este del todo equivocada, ciertamente suele ir a Karaokes o demás lugares más frecuentemente pero es solo porque la invitan, la verdad es que prefiere simplemente estar con sus verdaderas amigas sin importar el lugar "En realidad es Mayu quien disfruta mucho de los videojuegos, así que por eso decidimos venir aquí, aunque no me malinterpretes, a mí también me divierten"

"Mmmmm" Airi no comento nada respecto a lo último dicho, lo que llevo a que llegaran a ese punto que Jurina tanto quería evitar, en el que el único sonido entre ambas eran las papas que Jurina estaba comiendo y el de las maquinas, incluso se podía escuchar el gas que salía de la bebida de la artista "¿Y dónde está Mayu?" La más baja logro ponerle fin al incomodo silencio.

"Probablemente acabando con las ilusiones de los demás jugadores, no querrás jugar Mortal Kombat con ella a menos que quieras ser humillada" Respondió Jurina intentando ser un poco graciosa, pero fallando miserablemente "Yo no puedo seguirle el paso a ella, así que solo esperare a que se canse para poder irnos" Termino por decir.

"Ya veo…" Y una vez más no había nada más que silencio entre ambas. Jurina pensó que ese ya parecía ser un buen momento para salir de allí, pero Airi parecía tener otros planes "Que tal si jugamos algo tú y yo, por la cantidad de gente que veo reunida alrededor de Mortal Kombat no que creo que Mayu acabe rápido" Sugirió mirándola a los ojos, por lo que pudo ver que Jurina no parecía estar muy emocionada con la idea "No será nada serio, solo una partida de Air Hockey, ¿Qué dices?"

Jurina lo tuvo que pensar por un segundo, el deseo que estaba naciendo en ella de vencer a Airi no lo había sentido ni siquiera en las más importantes finales de tenis y no era normal, quería pasar por encima de la artista y demostrarle que ella era mejor, aun no entendía porque y de alguna manera le daba miedo lo que estaba sintiendo por eso dudo en aceptar inmediatamente, pero tenía que hacerlo o no podría dormir bien esta noche "Claro, no veo porque no"

La tensión que había entre amabas ya estaba por las nubes para el momento en que llegaron a la máquina de Air Hockey, la cual para su suerte estaba completamente vacía al igual que sus alrededores, se podía suponer que Mayu atraía toda la atención del lugar y eso es algo que Jurina agradeció.

La partida comenzó de manera tranquila, Jurina no golpeaba muy fuertemente el disco no queriendo demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones porque incluso ella misma las encontraba ajenas, y podía deducir que Airi también estaba haciendo lo mismo, como si al más mínimo descuido sus verdaderas emociones y pensamientos pudieran salir a la luz. Lento pero constantemente los golpes al disco comenzaron a intensificarse, ninguna de la dos aflojaba ni se veía intimidada.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo Jurina-san?" Habló Airi en medio del juego y sin quitar su vista de este "Es algo que de verdad me tiene intrigada"

Jurina ya se estaba impacientando, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse controlada, Airi resulto ser mejor de lo que ella esperaba "Adelante" Respondió sin perder la concentración, un solo descuido y no había duda de que la artista anotaría.

"He notado que eres muy unida con Rena-san" Comenzó por decir y con solo escuchar su nombre la sangre de Jurina comenzó a hervir bajo sus venas, y ya podía predecir que nada bueno iba a salir de esto "¿A caso te gusta?" Solo fue cuestión de que las palabras salieran por la boca de Airi para escuchar el tintineo que indicaba un punto marcado, y por la expresión aturdida de Jurina se podía saber para quien había sido.

La más alta tuvo que hacer uso de toda su concentración para volver aterrizar su mente en el juego, aquella pregunta la había tomado con la guardia baja, pero ahora que va perdiendo no tenía intenciones de seguirse conteniendo "Creo que estas mal interpretando nuestra relación" Comenzó a explicar una vez retomo el juego "Somos amigas de la infancia y siempre he cuidado de ella, eso es todo" De alguna manera aquellas palabras le supieron agridulce, como si algo dentro de ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

Al cambiar de ritmo repentinamente pudo aprovechar que Airi no se lo esperaba y marcar el punto que las pondría nuevamente empatadas. El juego se retomó nuevamente y se podía notar que ya ninguna de las dos estaba reprimiendo nada "Escuchar eso me da tranquilidad" Dijo Airi mientras que Jurina podía sentir como una especie cólera comenzaba a nacer en ella "Tenía miedo de acercarme a ella debido a eso".

"¿Qué estas insinuando?" Jurina ya estaba llegando a un nivel de irritación lo suficientemente elevado como para no poderlo dominar, por el pestillo de su ojo podía ver como una sonrisa acompañaba los labios de Airi, y eso la hacía enfadar incluso más, no entendía porque y ya ni siquiera le importaba saberlo, lo único que tenía claro era que no le agradaba.

"Rena-chan es bastante linda ¿Verdad?" A pesar de todo Airi parecía mantener su compostura, mientras que Jurina ya estaba llegando a su límite y en cualquier momento todos sus pensamientos estallarían.

"Te importaría llegar al punto por favor" La paciencia de Jurina se estaba acabando y cada vez que Airi decía el nombre de Rena más y más sentía que se iba a volver loca. Tenía que ganar tenía que hacerlo, el juego era tan feroz que a duras penas podía ver el disco, y eran sus instintos los que hacían que su cuerpo se moviera.

"No hay ningún punto, ahora que sé que no estás en mi camino tengo la vía libre para actuar" Admitió la otra desvergonzadamente haciendo que Jurina perdiera completamente todos los estribos, llegando al punto en que golpeo tan fuerte el disco que lo saco por fuera de las barreras; pero aun así ninguna parecía tener la intención de ir a recogerlo, por el contrario sus ojos estaban clavados en los de la otra, sus miradas eran despiadadas, ya no había espacio para fingir a ser amigas "Espero tener tu aprobación" Airi sonrió descaradamente para después llevar su mirada a su celular, en donde leyó un mensaje que claramente Jurina no podía ver desde su posición "Ya me tengo que ir, fue bueno hablar contigo, nos vemos luego Jurina-san"

Jurina se quedó en su lugar viendo como la artista se alejaba rápidamente cada vez más y más hasta estar completamente por fuera de su vista. Sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerzo que estaba haciendo en su puño y su mandíbula estaba tensa, no se había dado cuenta pero su respiración también estaba agitada, en menos de 10 minutos la artista la había descolocado completamente, ya que pesar de que el juego había terminado en empate, claramente había perdido.

* * *

Airi caminaba rápidamente entre la multitud intentando no chocar con nadie, había perdido por un momento la noción del tiempo y se había olvidado completamente de Akane que la estaba esperando unas cuadras más arriba. Finalmente y después de inevitablemente haber chocado con mínimo cinco personas, pudo divisar a su novia sentada mirando al celular y jugando con su pie inquietamente.

"Lo siento Churi de verdad lo siento" Le faltaba el aliento debido a la pequeña corrida y el hecho de que estuvieran a 28 grados tampoco ayudaba. La otra chica se paró rápidamente al verla llegar, por suerte no parecía estar molesta.

"Solo fueron 10 minutos no te preocupes" Sonrió y gracias a esto pudo estar más calmada "Pero es raro en ti que llegues tarde ¿Que estabas haciendo?" Pregunto curiosa mientras entrelazaban sus manos y comenzaban a hacer su camino hacia el cine.

Al recordar los pasados 20 minutos Airi no pudo evitar llevar su mano libre a sus ojos, las cosas se le salieron de las manos, no pretendía llevar la conversación a esos extremos y tiene que admitir que una vez las cosas se calmen, tendrá que pedirle una disculpa a Jurina-san "Creo que hice algo que no debía" Dijo mientras masajeaba su sien, ya no había vuelta atrás, tendría que seguir con lo que sea que había comenzado, solo la consuela el hecho de que no tiene malas intenciones, en realidad es todo lo contrario.

"No me digas… te volviste a involucrar en la relación de alguien más" Dijo Akane con una sonrisa burlona, conocía demasiado bien a su novia como para saber incluso cuál era la película que escogería.

Airi no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, no tenía nada que esconderle a Akane, y tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo, han estado mucho tiempo juntas y orgullosamente puede decir que están en ese nivel de confianza que solo algunas parejas privilegiadas pueden llegar a estar.

"No pude evitarlo" Admitió.

"Solo no te metas en problemas ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo su novia posando un rápido beso en su mejilla, cosa que hizo que Airi se calamara un poco, era como magia "A veces no conoces tus límites. Y bien, cuéntame que es lo que sucede"

Airi sonrió, aunque Akane no lo quiera admitir es tan entrometida como ella "Creo que ya conoces la mitad de la historia"

* * *

"Ahh hace mucho no me divertía tanto" Comento Mayu estirando su cuerpo que se encontraba algo entumecido debido al largo tiempo que paso sentada. En ese momento ella y Jurina se encontraban de camino a un McDonals, la noche ya empezaba a caer y ambas se encontraban hambrientas y sin deseos de cocinar "Aunque creo que debí haber apostado, hubiera ganado lo suficiente como para comprarme un nuevo juego"

"Aham" Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la más alta, quien no parecía estar del todo concentrada en la conversación, de hecho, no parecía estar concentrada ni siquiera en el camino.

"A ti también te volví polvo" Dijo Mayu intentando hacer que su amiga reaccionara, Jurina siempre ha odiado perder por lo que la Mayu nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de molestarla cuando logra ganarle.

"Si..." El provocarla no tuvo algún efecto distinto.

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto" Intento con disculparse, tal vez simplemente estaba enojada con ella, aunque la probabilidad de que eso pasar era más baja que la de ganarse la lotería, nunca antes ha visto a Jurina enfadada.

"Ok" Ahora si se comenzaba a preocupar, esto definitivamente no era normal.

"Jurina… eres una tonta"

"Aham"

"Eres terrible en tenis"

"Aham"

"Me regalaras toda tu colección de figuras de Kill la Kill, incluyendo la edición especial limitada"

"Si- espera no, claro que no eso nunca va a pasar" Finalmente logro traer de vuelta a la tierra a Jurina.

"¿Que te sucede? Has estado así desde que salimos del centro de juegos, es más creo que incluso desde antes, cuando te fui a buscar no tenías la mejor de las expresiones" Dijo al recordar la aterradora mirada en los ojos de Jurina.

"No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte" Le respondió con esa sonrisa estúpida que claramente no quiere hacer, eso es algo que siempre hace enojar a Mayu, el hecho de que Jurina sea incapaz de pensar en ella misma y siempre finja alrededor de todos, aún recuerda cómo es que en un inicio Jurina no le agradaba debido a esto "Pide el combo número dos, yo iré al segundo piso a buscar una mesa, encuéntrame allí"

La dejo con las palabras en la boca una vez entraron al local, Mayu siempre ha preferido no meterse en los problemas de los otros, pero algo le dice que esta vez debería insistir. No tuvo más opción que quedarse haciendo la fila; una vez con la bandeja entre sus manos subió al segundo piso en donde rápidamente encontró a Jurina debido a que no había mucha gente.

Comenzaron a comer en completo silencio, Mayu estuvo debatiendo consigo misma y con sus principios en sí debería volver hablar del tema, decir algo como _Soy tu amiga Jurina siempre puedes contar conmigo,_ pero eso nunca iba a pasar, es demasiado cursi y solo pensarlo le daban ganas de vomitar.

"Mayu" Finalmente Jurina parecía tener la intención de hablar "¿Qué piensas de Furukawa Airi?" La repentina pregunta dejo a Mayu algo descolocada, se imaginaba de todo menos que la artista seria mencionada, al fin y al cabo, que tenía que ver ella con Jurina.

"P-pues, admiro mucho su trabajo, he visto sus dibujos y realmente son increíbles"

"Me refiero a que tipo de persona es"

"No la conozco hasta ese punto, solo sé que es una persona muy reservada, a pesar de tener todo para ser una de las chicas más populares prefiere mantener un bajo perfil, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir" Respondió con lo único que sabía, nunca se ha interesada lo suficiente en la chica como para busca tener una relación más íntima más allá de simples conocidas.

"Ya veo…" Vagamente dijo Jurina mientras se llevaba a la boca la última papa.

"¿Tiene ella algo que ver contigo?" Pregunto, este parecía un buen camino por el cual comenzar a saber que era lo que sucedía con su amiga.

"Algo así. Debería volver ya, no quiero llegar muy tarde"

Mayu no tuvo más remedio que acceder, al menos pudo obtener una pequeña pista.

* * *

Jurina llego a su casa alrededor de las ocho, probablemente su padre ya había regresado del trabajo y se encontraba tomando su siesta, por lo que intento hacer el menor ruido posible al abrir la puerta y al quitarse los zapatos. Camino sigilosamente por el pasillo que estaba a oscuras; pero al pasar al frente de la cocina pudo divisar a su madre quien estaba preparando algo de té, cambio entonces la dirección de sus pasos y se acercó a esta.

"Hola mamá" Dijo después de besar rápidamente la frente de esta "No tienes que hacerme cena, ya comí algo con Mayu" Le informó.

"¿La pasaste bien?" Le pregunto su madre con una sonrisa.

"Sip, siempre es divertido ver a Mayu"

"Por cierto, Rena-chan llamó hace poco" Jurina se congelo ante la mención de Rena, ya que esto le hizo recordar el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Airi hace algunas unas horas.

"Está bien, gracias por avisarme" Sin decir nada más encamino una vez más sus pasos hacia su habitación, esta era la única que había en el segundo piso.

Jurina dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo en su suave cama, no le importaría quedarse dormida allí y ahora, pero sus turbios pensamientos no la dejarían. Por un lado estaba el tema de Airi y Rena, y por el otro estaba Mayu, era consciente de que había hecho preocupar a su amiga y eso hacía que perdiera la tranquilidad, deseaba poder contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero eso solo sería molestarla con sus propios problemas y no era justo para Mayu.

Hurgo en el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de su celular, y efectivamente tenía una llamada de Rena, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la foto que había asignado para su contacto; en esta la chica se encontraba plácidamente dormida, foto que logro tomar el otro día que se quedó a dormir en la casa de Rena y esta se había quedado dormida en su hombro a mitad de la película; cuando la otra Matsui la vio obligo a Jurina a eliminarla, lo que no sabía era que se la había enviado a Mayu como respaldo.

" _Lo siento, no escuche la llamada he estado algo distraída"_ Le escribió un mensaje de texto y no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar "¿Tan grande es tu deseo de escuchar mi voz que no puedes esperar hasta mañana?" Respondió juguetonamente a la llamada.

"Ha-ha-ha" Escucho la delicada voz de Rena a través del teléfono y por alguna razón sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse "¿Dónde estabas Matsui? Te estuve buscando"

"Salí con Mayu, ¿Me necesitabas para algo?"

Rena suspiro y Jurina ya podía imaginársela frunciendo el ceño "Mi madre me pidió que la ayudara con su trabajo, pensaba que tal vez podría sacar la excusa de que había quedado contigo pero supongo que ya sabrás como termino todo"

Jurina rio sinceramente imaginándosela "Deja me adivinar… te obligo a usar uno de los trajes" No tuvo una respuesta inmediata por parte de Rena, lo que hizo que confirmara fácilmente su teoría haciendo que aumentara su risa.

"No te burles, fue muy vergonzoso. Me arrastro con el pretexto de que necesitaba una modelo con urgencia y no tenía tiempo de llamar a nadie más" Dijo Rena en un tono llorón y quejumbroso "Solo fue cuando me quite el traje que admitió que era una mentira, supongo que la culpa la hizo aceptarlo"

"Eso es algo que quisiera ver, tienes que tener alguna foto verdad" Conociendo a la madre de Rena seguramente había tomado tantas fotos como para hacer un álbum.

"Pues si… pero no creas que te la pasare, solo te burlaras de mi"

"No lo hare, lo prometo"

"Está bien espera" No paso más de un minuto cuando recibió el mensaje "No te atrevas a enviársela a nadie más"

Hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por Rena y se apresuró a ver la foto. Se quedó paralizada por unos segundos y ahí estaban de nuevo aquellos latidos irregulares y una sonrisa tonta que curvaba sus labios. Rena parecía toda una idol, tenía un poco de maquillaje lo que hacía resaltar sus largas pestañas y sus rosados labios, la falda permitía que sus elegantes y esbeltas piernas tomaran protagonismo y una expresión algo tímida adornaba su rostro. Sin darse cuenta la sangre comenzó a subir hacia sus mejillas y tuvo que respirar profundamente para tranquilizar su corazón, que sucedía solo era Rena tenía que calmarse.

"Te ves verdaderamente hermosa" El tono burlón había desaparecido completamente y las palabras se deslizaron sin su permiso, pero si era sincera consigo misma ni siquiera las palabras alcanzaban para describir lo deslumbrante que Rena lucia.

"Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien" Dijo Rena en una voz baja.

"Lo digo en serio, muy en serio" No hubo más que silencio al otro lado de la línea, Jurina pagaría por ver qué clase de expresión tenia Rena en ese momento, pero se tenía que conformar con escuchar su respiración "Por favor no dudes nunca de lo bella que eres Rena" Tuvo que recordarle una vez más, su amiga era muy insegura y de verdad Jurina quería cambiar ese hecho.

"M-me tengo que ir ya, me están llamando para la cena" Dicho esto Rena colgó rápidamente el celular, y Jurina quizás lo imagino pero creyó haber sentido una pizca de nervios en la voz de Rena, pero eso no era posible.

Jurina se giró para fijar su vista en el techo, su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y ya no tenía ese sentimiento de impotencia y enojo, era increíble como una simple conversación con Rena podía subirle los ánimos, esto y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que paso en el día, hizo que Jurina se preguntara quien dependía de quien realmente.


	5. CAPITULO 5

Jurina se encontraba dando el último mordisco a su tostada mientras revisaba perezosamente sus redes sociales; tenía varias menciones en twitter, pero la mayoría eran de kohais con las que había cruzado un par de palabras y una que otra de Mayu presumiendo el cómo la venció, quien sabe cuándo se cansara de restregárselo en la cara, pero ya encontraría la manera de vengarse de la gamer en algún momento. Lo único que verdaderamente la sorprendió fue el hecho de que Furukawa Airi ahora la seguía, había pasado ya una semana desde su pequeña charla y desde entonces no volvió a cruzar ni siquiera la mirada con esta, principalmente porque la semana pasada habían tenido exámenes y las actividades de los clubs habían sido suspendidas, y el único momento en que se podían encontrar era cuando Jurina pasaba a buscar a Rena.

"Creo que alguien se va a mudar al lado" La voz de su madre que se encontraba preparándole el desayuno a su padre la hizo levantar la mirada de la pequeña pantalla "Ayer vi al trabajador de bienes raíces enseñándole el lugar a una elegante mujer" Menciono sin apartar su mirada de las verduras que se encontraba cortando.

"Ya era hora, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la construyeron" Comento mientras se paraba de la mesa y comenzaba a buscar su patineta, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para su encuentro.

"Era de esperarse, esa casa es muy lujosa" Continuo hablando su madre mientras Jurina busca desesperada por toda la casa, no quiere hacerla esperar y a este punto si se iba caminando definitivamente iba a llegar tarde "Debajo del sillón" Le indico su madre y justo como dijo allí estaba su hermosa penny.

"Supongo entonces que las personas que lo compraran deben ser igual de extravagantes" Continuo con la conversación ya un poco más tranquila, con su patineta no tardaría mucho en llegar "Aunque es extraño porque esta zona no es como para que alguien tan adinerado viva" Dijo Jurina pues la zona en la que viven es principalmente de estrato medio, lo que hace resaltar la pomposa residencia de al lado la cual es casi el doble de tamaño que su casa.

"De hecho, escuche que es una importante actriz quien lo comprara, pero es solo un rumor ya sabes cómo son los vecinos" Su madre caminaba tras de ella hacia la salida.

"Ya lo averiguaremos entonces" Concluyo Jurina la conversación mientras se ponía sus zapatos "Voy saliendo"

"Saldrás con Rena-chan verdad" Dijo su madre haciendo que parara en frente de la puerta cuando ya había tomado el picaporte.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto una vez giro su cuerpo solo para encontrarse con que su madre le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas maternas, de esas que te hacen pensar que pueden ver tus pensamientos he incluso descifrar tus propios problemas.

"Se te nota en la mirada" Jurina tuvo que fruncir el ceño ante la extraña respuesta de su madre, dentro de su cabeza no había nada de especial en si misma que la delatara, tal vez era algo que solo las madres podían ver.

"Llegare para la cena" Decidió no decir nada más y ponerse en marcha hacia la estación, aun no sabía que iban a hacer o a donde irían, Rena le había escrito la noche anterior diciéndole que se encontraran en la estación a las once, pero fuera lo que fuera, seguramente lo disfrutaría y de eso no había duda, ya que hasta la clase de matemáticas más aburrida de los lunes es divertida si esta con Rena.

* * *

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Jurina se acercaba hacia el punto de encuentro acordado, de igual manera no tardó en encontrar la esbelta figura de Rena, el sol roseaba su pálida piel a través de las pequeñas aberturas que encontraba en el árbol bajo el que estaba esperando, y su largo cabello bailaba ligeramente con la brisa, haciéndola ver completamente deslumbrante; despreocupadamente jugaba con las puntas de su cabello sin saber que estaba robando más de un suspiro de aquellas personas que pasaban a su lado, al igual que de una chica de 17 años que se aproximaba en su patineta desde lejos.

Jurina redujo la velocidad a unos cuantos metros de donde Rena se encontraba, esta estaba tan distraída que sin ningún problema Jurina pudo acercarse por detrás sin ser notada en lo más mínimo "¿Está esperando a alguien señorita?" le susurro con una voz profunda intentando imitar la de un hombre, a lo que la de cabello largo dio un pequeño saltico al igual que un corto grito antes de girar su cabeza y encontrarse con una sonrisa socarrona "¿Te asuste?"

En un instante Rena escondió su cara de pánico para regresar a su típica expresión seria y serena, aunque aún mantenía una mano en su pecho "No claro que no" Respondió de la manera más natural posible, pero ya no había manera de engañar a Jurina.

"Mentir no es bueno Rena-chan" Jurina cosquilleaba los costados de Rena intentando eliminar las pequeñas arrugas que se habían formado en la frente de su amiga, para su suerte la de pelo largo tiene muchas partes sensibles y pronto era una sonrisa lo que iluminaba su rostro.

"Ya basta, me rindo" Dijo Rena antes de que Jurina continuara con su cosquilleo. Los ojos de Rena se fijaron en las manos de Jurina y como una de estas se encontraba ocupada "Igualmente creo que con una sola mano me será suficiente" Menciono en voz baja diciéndolo más bien para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Jurina escuchara.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto sin tener la más mínima idea y viendo la pequeña sonrisa pícara en los labios de Rena, algo le decía que no lo iba a disfrutar del todo "¿A donde se supone que vamos a ir hoy?"

Antes de que pudiera poner resistencia Rena tomo de su mano libre y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el centro comercial que había en frente, y a pesar de que Jurina sabía que fácilmente podía soltarse del agarre de Rena, le agradaba el hecho de tener la mano de Rena entre las suyas "Hoy necesitare de ti y tus estúpidos músculos" Fue lo único que Rena dijo en voz baja.

Frente a los ojos de Jurina se alzaban las más altas estanterías que había visto en su corta vida, todas estas estaban llenas de pinturas con todos los colores que la mente humana puede imaginar, desde toda clase de vinilos hasta los más refinados oleos y hasta acuarelas, y sus pulmones se llenaban del agradable olor a arte. De igual manera cientos y cientos de brochas y pinceles estaban perfectamente alineados del más delgado al más voluminoso; del mismo modo que todo tipo de lienzos y demás materiales de arte, desde los más excéntricos hasta los conocidos incluso por ella. Ya entendía porque el lugar quedaba en la última planta del centro comercial, y es que esta era probablemente la tienda de arte más grande de todo Nagoya, seguramente era el paraíso de muchos y al ver como Rena añadía indiscriminadamente cosas al carrito sin ni siquiera fijarse en el precio, pudo deducir fácilmente que para su amiga el lugar sería algo parecido a Narnia.

Jurina no hacía más que empujar el carrito mientras seguía a Rena, le encantaba ver su rostro iluminado y el cómo parecía una niña en medio de DisneyLand "No sabía que un lugar como estos existía" Comento aun sintiéndose abrumada con el tamaño del lugar, aun sin ni siquiera tener interés en comprar algo, no le molestaría volver solo para impresionarse una vez más.

"Es normal que no lo supieras, no estas interesada en estas cosas después de todo" Respondió Rena sin quitar los ojos de los vinilos.

"Supongo que tienes razón" Seguramente Rena no tenía idea de las tiendas principales de Skate o de Tenis a las que Jurina frecuenta "Pero no sabía que estabas tan interesada en el arte" Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, nunca antes ha visto a Rena dibujando a parte de las clases de arte de la escuela, de hecho nunca la dejaba ver que era lo que hacía una vez terminada la clase.

"En realidad siempre me ha gustado, pero sabes que soy muy tímida por lo que solo dibujo en casa, hay una habitación en la que están todas mis pintura. Solo que ahora he decidido que voy a tomármelo en serio" Jurina sabía que Rena no mentía, podía sentir su determinación en su voz y nunca ha entrado a todas las habitaciones de la casa de Rena. Pero de alguna manera el hecho de que Rena no hubiera compartido eso con ella la hacía sentir triste y decepcionada, creía que era alguien a quien Rena podía confiar en decirle todo, y quien sabe cuántas cosas más no le ha dicho.

Una nueva duda le surgió, debe haber alguna razón para que Rena tomara esa decisión, y tenía un pequeño presentimiento de cual podía ser pero dudaba en preguntar, no porque tal vez su amiga se sintiera incomoda si lo hacía, sino porque ella misma no quería que sus sospechas fuera confirmadas, pero si no lo sabía sus conjeturas la volverían loca "¿Puedo preguntar porque tomaste esa decisión?" Dudo un poco en continuar y se pudo notar en su bajo tono de voz "¿Acaso fue por Airi?"

Aun así Rena no pareció sorprenderse, tal vez realmente había dado en el clavo, y no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera a cualquier lugar menos a los ojos de Rena "No, esto no tiene nada que ver con ella" A penas escucho las palabras salir de la boca de su amiga fue Jurina quien si se sorprendió.

"¿Entonces?" Se había quedado sin pista alguna.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rena para evitar la mirada de la más alta, y Jurina podía adivinar que Rena se sentía algo avergonzada de la verdadera razón "Fue por mi madre" Dijo en un hilo de voz "Siempre me ha fascinado su capacidad de plasmar su imaginación en el papel, creando increíbles diseños, aunque mi interés no va por la misma línea, en verdad la admiro" Sus ojos estaban clavados en sus zapatos y su voz era apenas audible, pero no podía esconder su gran sonrisa y el pequeño brillo en sus ojos, recordando como su madre solía dibujarle lo que ella pidiera cuando era una niña.

"Realmente quieres a tu madre" Dijo Jurina en un pequeño tono burlón para sacar de su incomodidad a Rena, siempre le ha dado vergüenza hablar de sus propios sentimientos.

Rena giro rápidamente su cuerpo sin decir nada y continuo caminando, pero Jurina pudo ver como sus mejillas tomaban un poco de color "Pero no lo digas frente a ella" Dijo después de unos minutos.

A medida que se adentraban más y más el carrito que Jurina empujaba se hacía más pesado, lo cual la hizo caer en cuenta que no veía ningún Mayordomo acompañando a Rena, siendo ese el caso quien iba a cargar con todo esto "Rena ¿Llamaras a alguien para que lleve todo esto?"

"Eeeh nop" Fue la ambigua respuesta que obtuvo de la otra chica "¿Cual prefieres?" Rena cambio rápidamente el tema dándole a escoger entre dos tonos de naranja.

"El más claro" Respondió sin pensarlo mucho "¿Entonces como llevaras todo esto a casa?" No tuvo más respuesta que una sonrisa pícara, de esas que te dedican los niños cuando te piden que le compres un dulce, la cual fue más que suficiente para que Jurina entendiera el mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras escaneaban la cantidad de materiales que traía el carrito "¿Quieres que me rompa un brazo?" Estaba completamente atónita, sabía que tenía más fuerza que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad debido a su entrenamiento, pero tampoco se podía considerar la mujer maravilla.

"Vamos Jurina, mira que solo me falta comprar un par de pinceles y ya está" Rena comenzó a rogarle y la más alta hacia todo lo posible por evitar cruzar sus miradas, si eso llegara a suceder no había razón que la ayudara, su amiga tiene los perfectos ojos de cachorro que hacen que no pueda negarse a nada "Yo sé que tú puedes"

"Pero porque es que no puedes llamar a alguien para que venga por esto" Jurina intento confrontarla, con la cantidad de Mayordomos he incluso guarda espaldas, debe haber alguno que pueda venir en auto por todo.

"Debido a que hoy se lanzó el nuevo single, todos y cada uno de los trabajadores está acompañando a mi madre a reuniones y entrevistas al igual que a algunas miembros, ya sabes cómo son las cosas en estos tiempos" Jurina ya sentía como estaba flaqueando y el que Rena estuviera sacudiendo su brazo no ayudaba tampoco. _No es tanto has cargado cosas peores,_ le decía una pequeña vocecita _Mira que Rena confío en ti._

"Ahhh de acuerdo, pero me tienes que invitar a algo" Finalmente no tuvo más remedio que ceder, en realidad, se preguntaba si en verdad había tenido alguna otra opción.

Dicho esto Rena acelero sus pasos hacia donde se encontraban los pinceles, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio por una de descontento, ya que sus ojos estaba puestos en el único espacio de todo el lugar que se encontraba vacío, lo que fuera que estuviera buscando ya se había acabado.

"¿Es ese pincel muy importante?" Pregunto Jurina al ver el rostro desilusionado de Rena.

"Es el único que me sirve para la pintura que estoy haciendo, tiene el grosor perfecto" Respondió aun sin quitar su vista del espacio vacío.

"Tal vez tengan alguno en bodega" Sugirió, con el tamaño del lugar definitivamente debían tener más.

"Aun si lo tienen, no creo que se molesten en ir a buscar un solo pincel en una bodega que debe ser gigante. Las trabajadoras del lugar no son muy amables que digamos, te lo digo por experiencia" Un pesado suspiro dejo los labios de Rena signo de que se había resignado a la idea de que no conseguiría lo que buscaba "Ya vendré otro día, vamos a la caja"

A pesar de sentirse algo frustrada con la situación, Jurina no pudo hacer más que seguir a Rena. Se sentía algo enfadad, que clase de servicio es ese, por más insignificante que sea la necesidad de un cliente el vendedor debe cumplirla sin importar que. Fue entonces que una pequeña idea surgió en su mente; a diferencia de Rena, Jurina está completamente al tanto de su encantadora presencia, siempre lo ha sido consciente de que atrae a las personas a su alrededor, y no ha pasado por alto la mirada de una chica que ha estado sobre ella desde que cruzaron la entrada, y que para su suerte era una trabajadora de alrededor de su edad, esto será pan comido para la deportiva chica.

"Tengo una idea, espera un momento" Un par de palabras bonitas y una sonrisa deberían serán suficientes para tener a la chica buscando una aguja en un pajar. Direcciono sus pasos hacia la joven trabajadora quien al percatarse de que Jurina caminaba en su dirección aparto tímidamente su mirada, pero sus pasos no llegaron muy lejos ya que alguien jalo de su camisa desde atrás.

"Sé lo que vas hacer… no tienes que hacerlo" Giro su rostro solo para encontrarse con Rena sosteniendo firmemente su camisa. Su flequillo escondía sus ojos, no permitiéndole ver a Jurina que era lo que sucedía con su amiga, pero si que podía ver como mordía su labio inferior ansiosamente.

"No me tardare mucho lo prometo" Jurina intento volver a retomar su camino pero Rena no aflojaba ni un poco su agarre "Esto no me supone ningún problema Rena" Tal vez su amiga creía que estaba pidiendo mucho, conociéndola no le sorprendería, pero ha hecho cosas así muchas veces, incluso algunas de las que no se siente muy orgullosa.

"No lo hagas" Rena no parecía tener la más mínima intención de cambiar de parecer. Por un instante que pareció una eternidad, ambas se quedaron en silencio, Jurina intentaba descifrar que era lo que sucedía con Rena pero se le era imposible llegar a una conclusión "Recordé que hay otra tienda cerca, podemos ir allí" Agrego. Jurina no tenía idea de a que se debía ese extraño comportamiento en Rena, pero decidió no insistir más.

No se dijo nada más y ambas se dirigieron a la caja, por suerte las compras no terminaron siendo tan pesadas como Jurina pensaba. Rena llevaba su patineta para permitirle usar sus dos manos; el pequeño suceso hizo que el ambiente entre ambas se sintiera pesado y lo que debería ser un silencio confortable termino siendo todo lo contrario. Jurina se preguntaba si debería sacar el tema, pero algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía, un sutil y tenue miedo que nunca había notado le advertía que, si llegara a escarbar un poco en la situación su relación con Rena podría cambiar, no sabía si para bien o para mal y era lo de menos, pues la simple posibilidad de no tener a Rena a su lado era suficientemente atemorizante como para no quererlo averiguar.

Jurina tomo una cucharada más de su helado de fresa, Rena estaba alejada unos cuantos metros de la banca en donde estaban sentadas hablando por celular con su madre, agradeció mentalmente a Kyouko-san por haber rompido el incómodo silencio.

"Mi madre encontró a alguien que puede venir a buscarme en auto para llevar todo" Dijo Rena sentándose a su lado.

"¿Estas segura? No tengo ningún problema en llevarlo hasta tu casa, no es tan pesado sabes" Jurina le dedico un pequeña sonrisa arrogante junto con un coqueto giño. Rena simplemente negó con su cabeza a la vez que sus labios se curvaban sutilmente.

"Me sorprende tu modestia" Dijo sarcásticamente "Pero no te preocupes, mamá dijo que están en un descanso" A pesar de que nuevamente el silencio reino entre ambas, era de aquel en el que no sentían el deseo de tomar sus celulares para acabar con la tensión, por el contrario era completamente agradable, tal y como debería ser.

"¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes?" Pregunto Jurina, una pequeña charla no viene mal tampoco.

"No perderé ninguno pero tampoco sacare un súper puntaje. Pero qué hay de ti, solo tenías que ganarlos para poder ganar la beca no es así"

"Desearía que fuera tan fácil" Habían cientos y cientos de estudiantes más que también aplicaron para la beca, ni siquiera sabía que tantas personas estudiaban en su colegio hasta que vio la lista de los aplicantes "Tengo que mantener el puntaje más alto en lo que resta, no me puedo descuidar ni un poco" Respondió sinceramente, solamente cuando esta con Rena es que puede bajar la guardia y desahogar su inseguridad.

"Suena difícil" Su tono de voz decía que ya comprendía que no era tan fácil como Rena pensaba, a pesar de tener buenas notas no se comparan con las de Jurina, ha visto como se ha quedado hasta altas horas de la noche estudiando, admiraba su determinación que desde el primer día no ha tambaleado en lo más mínimo "Pero si eres tu estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo" Por eso mismo Rena sabía, que sin importar lo que sea que Jurina se propusiera definitivamente lo conseguiría.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella sonrisa que la ha tenido cautivada desde que tenía 8 años, tal vez pareciera que Jurina no tiene ninguna debilidad, pero frente a ella estaba su talón de Aquiles. Solamente porque era Rena quien lo decía Jurina ya no tenía ninguna duda y como si fuera magia su inseguridad se había esfumado como humo, pero a la misma vez y pasando desapercibidamente, alimentaba una llama que aún no había sido descubierta, llama que en cualquier momento estallaría en el más feroz de los fuegos y quemaría todo a su paso.

"Supongo que no tengo más opción que cumplir con tus expectativas"

Su conversación término cuando frente a ellas se estaciono un auto del cual salió uno de los Mayordomos que las ha visto crecer "Señoritas" Saludo a ambas cortésmente con una reverencia y sin tener que pedirlo tomo lo que habían comprado y lo llevo al auto.

"¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?" Pregunto Rena una vez se paró de la banca.

"No es necesario, además creo que iré a casa de Mayu"

"Está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces" Dicho esto Rena giro su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

Una inexplicable sensación se alojó en el pecho de Jurina mientras veía como Rena se alejaba, tenía la extraña necesidad de decirle algo más, de pedirle que se quedara con ella un poco más, pero no podía unir las letras para poder describir que era lo que sentía, tan solo tenía un mal presentimiento, como si cada paso que daba significara el espacio que se había creado entre ellas, porque aun si no lo quisiera, algo había cambiado en su relación.

* * *

Mayu intentaba mantener su atención en la pequeña pantalla de su nintendo, era la última vuelta de la carrera en Mario cart y su personaje iba segundo, pero por más que tratara de ignorarlo, los pesados y largos suspiros de la ace del club de tenis la mantenían distrayendo una y otra vez, sin contar la escandalosa voz de Miyazawa Sae que narraba el apasionante partido entre Rafael Nadal y Roger Federer de la noche anterior, esta última intentaba subirle los ánimos a Jurina claro que sin tener mucho resultado.

"¿Qué le sucede a Jurina-chan?" Escucho el susurro de la energética chica cuando al parecer se dio por vencida. Cerró sus ojos para calmar la irritación de haber perdido la carrera. Mayu levanto su vista y la dirigió hacia Jurina, la chica jugaba con su comida mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver que algo la estaba inquietando; de hecho ya llevaba un poco más de una semana en el mismo estado, el cual gradualmente se iba notando más y más.

"¿De verdad me lo estas preguntando?" Respondió Mayu en el mismo tono de voz, aunque claramente la chica frente a ellas las podía escuchar, pero estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para prestarles atención "Creo que con solo mirar alrededor puedes darte cuenta de la razón"

La de pelo corto miro a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo diferente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al igual que su boca cuando finalmente lo entendió "Rena-chan no está" Dijo como si hubiera descubierto América.

**Unos minutos antes**

La campana que indicaba el receso y que dio fin a la clase de inglés resonó por todo el edificio. Jurina guardo los libros guía en su bolso a la vez que sacaba su bento, quería apurarse y salir rápido del salón antes de que ella llegara. Pero los murmullos provenientes del pasillo que progresivamente llegaron a invadir su salón, le decían que ya era muy tarde.

Giro su cabeza para ver a su mejor amiga, quien en un instante se le iluminaron los ojos pero esta vez hacían que Jurina sintiera una especie de punzada en el pecho. La razón de esto era la aparición de Furukawa Airi en la puerta llevando una pequeña sonrisa, era lo mismo desde hace más de una semana. La artista había comenzado a invitar a Rena a comer juntas en el receso todos los días, lo que hacía que Jurina tuviera sentimientos difusos, ya que se supone que debería sentirse feliz por su amiga, después de todo finalmente la chica que le gusta la está notando, entonces porque siente la necesidad de tomar a Rena de la mano y salir corriendo lejos de Airi.

Rena clavo sus ojos con los suyos, Jurina sabía que significaba esa mirada sin la necesidad de palabras, la chica estaba pidiendo su aprobación, desde que tiene memoria siempre han pasado juntas los recesos. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad Jurina logro formar una sonrisa y asentir con su cabeza, no iba a ser egoísta no con Rena, después de todo como podría negarse la oportunidad de ver esa sonrisa, incluso si no era para ella.

* * *

El fuerte estruendo era lo único que sus oídos le permitían escuchar, el satisfactorio sonido que se generaba cuando las cuerdas de su raqueta entraban en contacto con la pelota, apaciguaban los agudos gritos de las demás chicas que llamaban su nombre alrededor de la cancha.

Sae miraba con su ceño ligeramente fruncido el frenético peloteo que estaba jugando Jurina, una vez su amiga entraba en ese punto en el que lo único que importa es la pelota no hay quien pueda pararla. Pero más allá de la gran habilidad de Jurina, Sae sabía la verdadera razón para que Jurina estuviera golpeando la pelota como si un demonio la hubiera poseído. Estaba consciente de lo importante que era Rena para la ace pero no hasta ese punto, y es que se notaba a leguas que Jurina intentaba desahogarse cada vez que golpeaba la pelota y esta parecía que podía estallar en cualquier momento.

Por otro lado la mente de Jurina estaba hecha un caos, y quería poder olvidarse por un momento de la opresión en su pecho cuando la imagen de Rena se le viene a la cabeza, y al única manera de hacer eso es llevar su cuerpo al límite, que el dolor en su muñeca reemplace el brillo en los ojos de Rena cuando ve a Airi, que el cansancio de sus piernas puedan borrar la imagen de ellas dos riendo cálidamente la una a la otra, tan solo por un momento ignorar el hecho de que inevitablemente sentía que le estaban robando una parte di sí.

El agudo sonido del silbato hizo que detuviera su cuerpo, no sabía en qué momento la hora y treinta minutos de entrenamiento habían pasado, pero el cielo rojizo que indicaba que la tarde ya iba acabar lo afirmaba.

"Hasta aquí llega el entrenamiento de hoy. Vuelvan rápido a sus casas y nos vemos el próximo viernes" Dijo la entrenadora y después de que todos inclinaran su cuerpo en una pequeña reverencia, Jurina se dirigió hacia las duchas, aun si no pasaban el receso juntas, todavía quedaba el camino de regreso a casa.

Jurina tomo rápidamente sus cosas y acelero sus pasos, por alguna razón tenía una ansias y ganas de verla inmensas; pero para su sorpresa Rena ya estaba esperando por ella afuera de las duchas.

"¿Tarde mucho? Lo siento" Se disculpó, tal vez había tardado más de lo que ella creyó.

"No es así, más bien yo me apure" La voz de Rena tenía un tinte sospechoso y tampoco miraba a Jurina a los ojos, inmediatamente la más alta supo que le iba a decir algo que probablemente no le gustaría, y creía saber que era "Pues veras…" Comenzó a decir a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos inquietamente.

"¿Vas a regresar con Airi a casa verdad?" Jurina completo lo que Rena iba a decir, y supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando finalmente Rena alzo su mirada, confusión era lo que adornaba sus ojos, probablemente preguntándose cómo es que lo sabía "No te preocupes, igualmente Sae me pido acompañarla a algún lugar" Mentira, todo era mentira, lo que salía por su boca no coincidía con lo que de verdad pensaba, era como si hubiera regresado a su viejo yo y ese hecho le generaba pavor.

"De verdad lo siento, prometo que te lo compensare" Rena le sonrió y Jurina no tuvo más remedio que devolverle el gesto.

Pero aun así se preguntaba, desde hace cuánto no había tenido que poner una máscara en frente de Rena y que por suerte esta pareció no notar la verdad detrás de su sonrisa; y es que mientras miraba la espalda de la dos chicas alejarse finalmente Jurina pudo dar con una palabra que describía lo que sentía en su pecho. Dolía, más que sus músculos o más que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes, su pecho dolía al ver como alguien más estaba tomando el lugar al que ella pertenecía.


	6. CAPITULO 6

Hola, solo quería pasar a decir dos cositas. Primero como notaran hice el Cover image de la historia, creo que quedo decente pero la verdad soy algo así como una patata para estas cosas, además esta página y yo no nos llevamos bine y me recorta un poco la imagen, pero en tumblr si se ve bien. Lo ultimo es que mis vacaciones ya se acaban esta semana, por lo que tal vez las actualizaciones tarden un poco más cuando la universidad me secuestre, igualmente seguiré escribiendo intentando seguir el mismo ritmo. Eso es todo, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, es un poco más largo y se introducirá el ultimo personaje influyente de la historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Jurina dirigió sus pasos lo más sigilosamente posible hacia la entrada de su casa, aún era muy temprano del día domingo y no quería despertar a sus padres, pero esta tarea sería más fácil si la habitación de estos no estuviera tan cerca de la salida, casi como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito para enterarse de si alguna vez su hija se escabullía en las noches.

Cuidadosamente se puso sus vans negras y abrió lentamente la puerta con su fiel penny en mano, maldiciendo un poco el leve rechinar de la puerta, pero que por suerte paso completamente desapercibido y finalmente Jurina pudo cantar victoria al poner un pie fuera de casa. De vez en cuando le gustaba despertar al mismo tiempo que el sol y salir a montar en su patineta, sin ningún destino ni camino trazado, simplemente permitirse sentir libre en la tranquila y fresca mañana.

Sus ojos no pasaron por desapercibido el gran camión de mudanza que se estacionaba en la casa de al lado, al parecer los rumores de los que hablaba su madre parecían ser ciertos, y finalmente podría decir que tenía unos vecinos, los cuales al mismo tiempo confirmaban sus propias sospechas, y es que no era uno si no tres camiones de mudanza de los cuales la noche anterior ya habían llegado dos, descargando todo tipo de amoblado que de lejos se podía ver que cada uno de ellos valía más que todo lo que había en su casa. Pero a pesar de todo aún no había avistado a sus dueños.

Sin darle mucha más importancia Jurina se montó en las cuatro ruedas de su patineta a la vez que conectaba sus audífonos a sus oídos, dejándose llevar por los bajos de las canciones y sin mirar atrás dejo que el camino se presentara ante ella sin ningún plan.

Jurina dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo en la banca, dejando que sus agotadas piernas y el cosquilleo que las acompañaba (el cual extrañamente encontraba agradable) tuvieran su merecido descanso. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado deambulando por las calles de Nagoya con su patineta hasta que finalmente su recorrido termino en cierta colina, para llegar a esta había que subir una alta pendiente, tal vez por esa razón era que el lugar no era especialmente concurrido a pesar de la bella y serena vista de la ciudad; pero para alguien como Jurina, a quien no le importa cruzar la ciudad de polo a polo caminando, el lugar era simplemente perfecto, en especial cuando quería aclarar sus pensamientos.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Jurina había llegado a una conclusión en cuanto al tema de Rena y Airi concierne. Tomo en cuenta el hecho de que siempre ha velado por Rena, siempre teniéndola a su lado cuidándola de todo lo que la pueda dañar, por lo que el hecho de que de una semana para otra su amiga parezca estar desprendiéndose de ella, podía ser la razón del extraño desasosiego en el que estaba sumergida.

Pensó en Rena como aquella hermana menor a quien no quieres que dañen, y por lo menos en su mente esa razón tenía sentido, pero aun así no podía sentirse completamente satisfecha, más bien aumento el grado de incertidumbre; ya que si esa era la explicación, porque cuando Rena prefería salir con Akari no sentía lo mismo que cuando era con Airi, tal vez sea porque esta última puede tener unas intenciones diferentes con su amiga, pero eso no era explicación suficiente para la opresión de su pecho cada vez que las veía juntas, lo que la llevo a pensar que puede que haya algo más allá de lo que tiene en mente.

Sacudió frenéticamente su cabello presa de la frustración de no poder dar con una respuesta que la complaciera, ya se había cansado de tener que lidiar con sus pensamientos que giraban en torno a este problema día y noche. Descanso sus mejillas en la palma de sus manos mientras sus codos se apoyaban en sus rodillas, había estado tan concentrada en su mundo que se le había olvidado la encantadora vista que tenía frente a ella, al igual que la presencia de otra persona a pocos metros de ella.

Por un momento su mente encontró la tranquilidad que tanto había buscado cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la imagen de una chica a pocos metros de ella. La suave brisa de la mañana movía su largo cabello castaño y hacia bailar su vestido amarillo pálido, amenazando con robar su sombrero pamela; incluso desde la lejanía Jurina podía afirmar que la belleza era una de sus virtudes, añadiendo la elegante y fina figura de su cuerpo. Fue inevitable no maravillarse con la obra de arte que se plasmaba frente a ella, una chica de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero le mataba la curiosidad de saber que pasaba por la mente de esta, la chica se veía tan serena y aislada del mundo que Jurina no podía evitar envidiarla.

Tal vez aquella desconocida también estaba huyendo de algo al igual que Jurina, ya que a pesar de todo, una sensación de soledad y melancolía envolvía a la bella chica, casi como si deseara sentirse ajena al mundo por un momento, sentimiento que Jurina conocía muy bien. Algo de aquella desconocida le daba una especie de calma, ya que aun sin ni siquiera haber cruzado siquiera miradas, Jurina tenía esta extraña sensación de que ambas podían estar compartiendo la misma realidad.

Se debatió durante varios minutos si debería acercarse, pero el solo ver como disfrutaba de la brisa hacia que Jurina deseara verla por un momento más, se arrepintió rápidamente de su decisión cuando un auto se estaciono frente a la chica, llamando su atención y antes de que Jurina pudiera hacer algo ella ya se había montado en este. El auto avanzo en su dirección, tuvo la pequeña esperanza de al menos poderla ver a los ojos, cosa que tampoco se daría ya que los vidrios estaban polarizados; pero el destino le sonrió por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo cuando, al pasar al lado suyo, la ventana de la parte trasera (en donde iba la chica) estaba bajada, permitiéndole por lo que se sintió más tiempo de lo que debió haber sido, verse reflejada en un par de ojos marrones que la miraban directamente, y lo que encontró allí le confirmo que efectivamente la desconocida podía llegar a ser un espejo de ella misma.

* * *

Su mirada se encontraba clavada en el techo de la casa semivacía, recostando su cuerpo en uno de los pocos sofás que ya estaba perfectamente ubicado en su lugar. A su alrededor iban y venían hombres cargando con cajas, esa era ya la tercera vez que se tenía que mudar en lo que iba del año, y aunque lo más común es que la razón fuera debido al trabajo de sus padres, en su realidad es que a los 17 años su propio trabajo era el que la mantenía yendo y viniendo entre ciudades.

No pudo evitar refunfuñar un poco y sentirse algo fastidiada consigo misma cuando una vez más la misma imagen se repetía en su cabeza. No podía creer que aquella chica aún se encontrara presente en sus pensamientos, fue por un breve momento, pero sin duda la feroz mirada que se cruzó con la suya la había deslumbrado, deseo poder detener el auto y bajarse a preguntar su nombre, pero descarto rápidamente esa idea, no era propio de alguien como ella hacer algo tan impulsivo, y no podía correr el riesgo de dañar la imagen en la que tanto había estado trabajando para llegar a donde estaba.

"¿Te gusta la nueva casa?" La voz de alguien hizo que finalmente su atención se centrara en otra cosa.

Miro a la persona que estaba parada a un lado de ella aun sin querer mover un solo dedo de su cómoda posición, la imponente mujer que vestía un traje no se dignaba a tan siquiera mirarla a los ojos, al parecer era más importante atender a los mensajes que le llegaban a su celular que hablar frente a frente con su propia hija "No está mal" Respondió perezosamente.

"Tomare eso como un sí" No era nada raro que su madre prefiriera poner palabras en su boca que a continuar con una conversación con su hija adolecente (si es que aún recuerda que es su hija), siempre amoldando todo a su conveniencia "Mañana empiezas las clases, tendrás una semana libre mientras te acomodas a la ciudad"

 _¿Tiempo libre?_ Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido uno que no se le ocurría nada que hacer en ese tiempo. Tal vez podía intentar parecer una estudiante común y corriente, pero incluso eso ya lo había olvidado.

"Que inusual" A su voz la adornaba un pequeño tinte de asombro pero a la misma vez de preocupación, ¿Significaba eso que no estaba teniendo ofertas de trabajo? O que por primera vez en años su madre había dejado de pensar en ella como una máquina de dinero y verla como lo que realmente es, dejando de lado su rol de manager y darle un descanso a su hija.

"Pero no te acostumbres, el próximo lunes tienes dos entrevistas y si estamos con suerte y el tiempo esta de nuestro lado, tal vez una sesión de fotos" Rio interna y amargamente, había sido un poco ilusa al pensar que su madre cambiaría su actitud, después de todo es una perfecta mujer de negocios, y el tiempo es dinero y el hombre solo un medio.

"Como usted mande" Giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda a la atareada mujer, quien no se cansaba de dar órdenes a los demás hombres sobre donde debían o no poner los frágiles (y ridículamente caros) jarrones y una que otra pintura.

"Necesito que vayas y te presentes con los vecinos" Escucho nuevamente su demándate voz cuando creyó que podría tener algún tiempo de sueño.

No veía el punto ni la necesidad de hacer algo como eso, no es como que se vaya a ver mucho con sus vecinos, es más, ni siquiera sabía porque habían comprado una casa a la que únicamente vendría a dormir, era el caso perfecto de un derroche de dinero. Como si pesara toneladas, levanto su cuerpo tediosa y lentamente del sillón para quedar sentada en este "No veo la necesidad de hacerlo" Se atrevió a desafiar una de las ordenes de su madre, rápidamente se arrepintió de hacerlo.

La mujer aparto por un momento la mirada de su celular para por fin fijarla en su hija, una expresión incrédula y aturdida se plasmaron en su rostro "No puedo creer que después de cuatro años en esta industria, aun no entiendas que la apariencia lo es todo. Puede que esas personas se conviertan en tus fans, si es que no lo son ya" Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, sin morderse ni un poco la lengua ante su descarada (pero en parte cierta) teoría.

No tuvo más remedio que suspirar pesadamente mientras levantaba completamente su cuerpo del sillón, no había manera de ganarle una discusión a su déspota madre, hace mucho aprendió que lo mejor era asentar cabeza y obedecer sus órdenes, tampoco podía olvidar que gracias a ella está en la cima de su carrera.

"Vuelvo en un momento"

Camino resignada hacia la salida, comenzó a vaciar su mente y a llenarla de aquella apariencia agradable que hechizaba a todos, años de experiencia le enseñaron todos los trucos necesarios para encantar con su sola presencia. Una sonrisa deslumbrante con las facciones relajadas, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiera perturbarla, una actitud algo inocente pero al mismo tiempo seductora, balanceándose perfectamente entre ambas, una figura bien cuidada que encajaba con todas las marcas de ropa habidas y por haber, ganándose el deseo de todos los ojos que se posaban en ella. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, por lo menos a los ojos de los demás. Salió de su casa siendo la persona que ha construido desde cero, completamente segura de sí misma y dispuesta a comerse al mundo.

"Señorita" Uno de los asistentes de su madre toco su hombro cuando ya se dirigía hacia la residencia de al lado, le agradaba el hecho de que el lugar no llamara mucho la atención, una pizca de normalidad y serenidad nunca venia mal en su agitada vida.

"¿Que sucede?" Giro su cuerpo ya metida completamente en su papel, sabiendo que lo había logrado cuando el hombre se quedó pasmado por un instante cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

"S-su madre le envía esto" El hombre puso entre sus manos una caja de chocolates suizos de alta calidad "Dice que entregue esto a sus vecinos" Le informo desviando la mirada tímidamente hacia los alrededores.

"Está bien, muchas gracias" Incluso el tono de su voz había cambiado, a veces ella misma se sorprendía consigo misma, no queriendo aceptar que incluso la asustaba un poco.

Siempre ha tenido esta mala costumbre de caminar hacia atrás al terminar de hablar con alguien, una vez su madre le había sugerido mantener el contacto visual un poco más de tiempo después de una conversación, según ella mostraba el interés, después de algunos años termino por hacerlo inconscientemente, incluso en aquellos momento en los que debería tener la vista al frente, como cuando cruzas la calle.

"¡CUIDADO!"

Todo sucedió muy rápido, en un momento estaba viendo la espalda del hombre alejarse, y en el otro estaba sintiendo el impacto de un cuerpo ajeno colisionar con el suyo, los chocolates se deslizaron entre sus manos, y por inercia sus ojos se cerraron esperando sentir el duro pavimento recibiendo su cuerpo. Escucho el estruendo pero en ningún momento sintió el dolor, y lo que debía ser el sólido suelo se convirtió en un calor humano, uno que hace mucho tiempo no sentía y que hasta ese momento se daba cuenta el cuanto lo añoraba.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos algo dubitativa, se apoyó sobre sus manos para poder tener una mejor vista de la persona que se encontraba bajo suyo. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando una vez más se encontró con la profundidad de unos ojos marrones que la miraban directamente, se dio el lujo de perderse en ellos por un segundo para después escanear el rostro de su dueña.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Primero fueron sus labios, delgados y perfectamente contorneados en una forma que le recordaba la malicia de un gato. Detuvo descaradamente su mirada en cada esquina de los atractivos y bien definidos rasgos, su mente había dado un vuelco y su corazón latía a mil por hora "¿Podrías por favor pararte?" Le pregunto cortésmente.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada y rápidamente se puso sobre sus dos pies "Lo siento" Estiro su mano para ayudar a la otra chica, sus manos se tocaron y un especie de escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabezas "F-fue mi culpa no estaba prestando atención" Estaba balbuceando, ni siquiera en su debut se había sentido tan nerviosa.

"No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba muy atenta que digamos" Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cegadora, un par de hoyuelos le adornaban tiernamente sus mejillas, pequeñas arrugas se formaban a cada lado de sus ojos he inevitablemente sentía como la sangre se subía a sus mejillas, como es posible que alguien que ha compartido asientos con las más hermosas personas del entretenimiento se sonrojara con la amable sonrisa de una extraña "Creo que ya puedes soltarme la mano" Una pequeña risilla jugo con sus oídos, _que agradable sonido,_ pensó instintivamente.

"L-lo siento" Todos esos años de experiencia fueron derrumbados en un instante, pero una nueva cara de ella era la que la dominaba en esos momentos, una a la cual no podía controlar en lo más mínimo, pero que extrañamente le agradaba.

La otra chica miro un poco a su alrededor, permitiéndole ver su impecable y refinado perfil, siguió sus movimientos con la mirada mientras iba a recoger su patineta, mientras más observaba más y más maravillada se sentía "¿Eres quien se ha mudado?" Los cautivantes ojos se volvieron a posar en ella, no fallando en robar una vez más su aliento.

"Así es" El tono de su voz era bajo y se le complicaba mantenerle la mirada. Pero en un momento de claridad pudo notar que al parecer la otra chica no la conocía, de alguna manera eso la hizo sentirse algo tranquila.

"Entonces eres mi nueva vecina" Le dijo con una voz enérgica haciéndola contagiar igualmente, eso significa entonces que podrá volver a verla. La otra chica se paró recta he hizo una elegante reverencia, como si quisiera evitar las maneras de un príncipe "Mi nombre es Matsui Jurina" Se presentó, haciéndola reír un poco por sus exagerados gestos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, pero no de esas sonrisas para las cámaras, si no de manera sincera, sintiendo que su corazón podía salírsele por la boca del sentimiento de felicidad y el cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago que le era extraño "Mucho gusto Matsui Jurina, soy Iriyama Anna"

* * *

Jurina caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela mirando a su alrededor, por primera vez en su vida escolar no era el centro de atención sintiéndose ignorada por la mirada de las demás estudiantes, por alguna razón toda la escuela parecía conmocionada por algo de lo que ella no tenía la más mínima idea. Susurros iban y venían entre las apuradas chicas, quienes en cuanto se enteraban de lo que fuera que las demás les dijeran, saltaban exaltadas en su sitio; algunas incluso hacían uso de sus celulares al parecer viendo videos musicales, en sus voces se podía percibir cierto entusiasmo y en sus ojos se plasmaba la más pura emoción cuando a sus oídos llegaban las buenas nuevas.

"Al parecer alguien más te ha robado la atención" Una voz burlona que conocía perfectamente le hablo desde atrás. Al igual que ella Mayu miraba a su alrededor asombrada con el comportamiento de las demás estudiantes.

"¿Qué las tiene así?" Hablo su curiosidad mientras entraban al salón de clases. Automáticamente su mirada se dirigió al último escritorio, en donde la recibió una calidad sonrisa a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera, pero decidió no interrumpir la conversación que Rena tenía con Akari y dirigirse a su propio escritorio.

"¿Es enserio?" Pregunto Mayu incrédula, sorprendida de que Jurina a veces puede ignorar tan fácilmente lo más obvio "¿No has escuchado de la nueva estudiante transferida?"

"Mmmm para nada" Respondió Jurina honestamente, preguntándose cómo es que una nueva estudiante podía causar tanto revuelto "¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica?" Quiso saber.

Mayu negó resignada ante la ignorancia de su amiga "Exactamente quién es no lo sé" Comenzó a explicar, incluso ella y sus habilidades con la computadora que rosaban lo ilegal, no habían podido descifrar el nombre de la nueva chica, lo que comprobaba el prestigio de la persona "Lo único que te puedo decir con seguridad, es que es una famosa idol" Esa era la única pista que obtuvo, y la cual tenía a la escuela patas arriba.

El ceño de Jurina se curvo un poco, nunca se ha visto especialmente atraída por el mundo del espectáculo, ya que este se le hacía algo repetitivo y predecible; su conocimiento de las idol se limita a lo que Rena, o más bien la madre de esta le comentaba, lo cual suele ser una que otra cosa pero no tiene idea de los detalles "Parece ser muy popular" Comento mirando a su alrededor preguntándose si Rena no se habría enterado de algo por medio de su madre.

"Supongo" Añadió Mayu vagamente.

"Por cierto, espero que no hayas olvidado el trato que hicimos" Cambio Jurina rápidamente el tema, ganándose un suspiro de descontento por parte de su amiga.

"Como si me dejaras olvidarlo"

Antes de que Jurina pudiera agregar algo más, la puerta del salón se deslizo dando paso a la elegante y alta figura de la profesora Shinoda Mariko. Su presencia hizo que las voces cesaran y todos tomaran asiento. Con el timbrar de la campana comenzaba el sorteo por ver cuál era la clase que tendría el privilegio de tener a la nueva estudiante, tal vez era por esa razón que todas las estudiantes tenían esa sonrisa expectante en sus rostros cuando vieron entrar a la profesora.

Para el suplicio de todas, Shinoda-sensei decidió comenzar con los anuncios matutinos en vez de terminar con la espera de todos, algo dentro de Jurina le decía que lo hacía de gusto, a su profesora siempre le ha gustado jugarle bromas a sus estudiantes, lo cual de alguna manera les ha permitido tener una buena relación, ya que no la sentían tan lejana, sino más bien como alguien quien realmente podían ver como una amiga más, pero siempre manteniendo el respeto pertinente.

"Como podrán saber, las vacaciones de verano se están acercando" Comenzó la alta mujer con su discurso. Jurina había estado esperando por lo que estaba a punto de anunciar desde hacer unas cuantas semanas ya "Lo que significa… el torneo deportivo" Concluyo finalmente haciendo que las voces se alzaran un poco "Supongo que ya saben las reglas pero aun así las repetiré para aquellos despistados"

El torneo deportivo de la escuela femenina Sakuragaoka de Nagoya, es probablemente uno de los eventos más esperados del año después del festival, el cual a diferencia del último, se lleva a cabo antes de la salida a vacaciones, mientas que el festival es justo al entrar de estas. En el torneo las clases compiten entre sí en diversas actividades físicas o lúdicas obteniendo puntos según el rendimiento de la clase, arrojando así a un ganador al final del día. Consta de tres simples reglas:

Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de cada clase, deben participar por lo menos en una actividad, teniendo la libertad de escoger en que se participa y la cantidad de participaciones.

No está permitido que aquellos estudiantes que practican y/o hacen parte del club de algún deporte, participen en la competencia de ese respectivo deporte.

Para aquellas competencias que se llevan a cabo en grupos, son los estudiantes quienes deben conformar su propio equipo, teniendo también la posibilidad de que una sola clase sea representada por varios equipos si es que el deporte ofrece esa posibilidad.

"Con esto dicho, me pueden decir por favor en que actividad van a participar. Comencemos entonces por la competencia de natación"

Progresivamente las manos de los estudiantes se iban alzando a medida que se nombraban los deportes. Jurina no pudo evitar girar su cuerpo para ver divertida a Rena, a quien se le podía ver la preocupación en el rostro y casi que se mordía las uñas. A los ojos de Jurina, la preocupación de Rena era algo adorable, su amiga siempre se esforzaba para no ser un lastre, aún recuerda la semana entera en la que la estuvo entrenando para el partido de fútbol en el que le toco participar el año pasado, aunque al final se quedó sentada en la banca todo el partido. Al final pudo ver como el alivio llegaba a Rena, pues la actividad a la que se anoto era algo que incluso alguien con dos pies izquierdos puede hacer.

"Y finalmente… los equipos de baloncesto"

"Aquí" Jurina alzo su mano, ganándose la mirada de todos, ya que era conocimiento general que el deporte en el que Matsui Jurina participara, tenían el primer puesto asegurado.

"Bien Jurina-chan, dime por favor los nombres de las integrantes de tu equipo" Le pidió la profesora con una sonrisa.

"Miyazawa Sae, Suda Akari, Nakano Ikumi, Matsui Jurina" Comenzó a decir los nombres de las cinco chicas que pertenecen a su equipo mientras Shinoda-sensei las anotaba en el pizarrón, nadie parecía estar sorprendido sabiendo que esas eran las chicas que pertenecían a su grupo de amigas y también eran muy buenas en los deportes, lo que nadie se esperaba era la mención de la quinta y última persona "Y Watanabe Mayu"

*Unos días antes*

"Alguien te está persiguiendo" Señalo perezosamente Jurina mientras tenía la vista en el televisor, viendo como Mayu jugaba al Battlefield.

Ya llevaban toda la tarde jugando videojuegos en casa de Mayu y Jurina ya se había cansado, sentía sus ojos agotados de las horas que paso viendo el televisor, seguramente si se veía en un espejo estarían ojos, y aun si no había hecho ninguna actividad física, su cuerpo le pedía descanso; por lo que decidió dejar a un lado su control y simplemente observar a la misma vez que hacía uso de su celular de vez en cuando.

"Eso no es verdad no aparece nadie en el radar" Le respondió la otra tercamente aun sin quitar su vista del juego. Sus dedos se movían frenéticamente ente los botones y sus ojos se abrían de par en par, Jurina podía afirmar que esa era la mirada de un cazador a punto de dispararle a su presa, y no hay nada en el mundo que puedo interrumpir la concentración de Mayu en ese momento.

"Te digo que tienes alguien atrás, tal vez tiene algún accesorio que no permite que se detecte en el radar" Le volvió a advertir pero Mayu seguía sin hacerle caso, es muy llevada de su parecer cuando de videojuegos se trata, por lo que simplemente se rindió y prefirió acostarse sobre su espalda y concentrarse en su celular.

Mientras más y más navegaba por sus redes sociales, se dio cuenta de que pronto llegarían las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano, ya sentía que las necesitaba. Este sería el último verano que viviría siendo una estudiante de preparatoria y quería hacer que fuera el mejor y más rememorarle también, y algo dentro suyo le decía que nunca lo olvidaría.

"Maldición me mataron por la espalda" Escuchó como su amiga se quejó a su lado en un tono de voz algo elevado, muy diferente al sereno y algo sintético que acostumbraba. Jurina estuvo a punto de pronunciar las sagradas palabras _Te lo dije,_ pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Mayu la detuvo "No te atrevas a decirlo o dejamos de ser amigas ahora mismo" La amenazo con una mirada asesina, y sin querer arriesgar su integridad Jurina prefirió cerrar su boca "¿Qué ves?"

Mayu apago la consola y decidió recostarse a un lado de Jurina "Solo es twitter, todo el mundo se está volviendo loco porque las vacaciones se acercan" Menciono alzando un poco su brazo y colocar el celular en medio de ambas, así Mayu también podía ver la pequeña pantalla.

"Eso significa que pronto será el torneo deportivo" Apunto Mayu con desgano, no era su evento favorito que digamos, el verano y la actividad deportiva no son una buena combinación, a menos que quieras sufrir de insolación profunda, nunca se ha llevado bien con el sol.

"Si…" Respondió Jurina vagamente. Los años anteriores ya había participado en todo lo que quería, atletismo, fútbol, volleyball y cualquier otra actividad de la que no se acordaba, por lo que tendría que comenzar a pensar que sería este año. Mientras barajaba sus opciones una foto de Furukawa Airi apareció en su Time line, con solo ver su rostro la llama competitiva se encendió en ella "¿Sabes en que deporte participara Furukawa Airi?" Pregunto con mucha energía mientras se levantaba del suelo y una chispa brillaba en sus ojos.

"Si no recuerdo mal, todos los años ha participado en basketball, no sería raro si lo vuelve a hacer" Le respondió Mayu algo insegura a la vez que también se sentaba.

"Pues basketball será este año" Sentencio emocionada, ahora si iba a poder sacarse esa espinita del otro día, aunque no era normal en ella sentir el más mínimo resentimiento, simplemente no podía negar el deseo de vencer a Furukawa Airi, deseo que se ha ido incrementando con el pasar de los días y que va más allá de simple competitividad deportiva, era un sentimiento diferente y más intenso.

"¿Ya tienes el equipo?" Pregunto Mayu haciendo que se le bajaron los humos, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

"Estan Sae-chan, Ikumin, seguramente Akarin también se me une y yo…" Contaba Jurina con sus dedos las integrantes, dándose cuenta que le hacía falta una más, y solamente había una persona que podía ocupar ese lugar. Su mirada sugestiva se alzó hacia la chica en frente suyo, insinuando por medio de sus ojos picaros la respuesta.

Siendo Mayu perfectamente perceptiva rápidamente entendió la descabellada idea que pasaba por la mente de su deportiva amiga "No no no y no" Respondió rotundamente Mayu, su plan era participar en cualquier actividad sencilla y escabullirse después a la comodidad de su casa, para nada se le había cruzado por la mente participar en un deporte que incluye tanto movimiento como lo es el basketball.

"Vamos Mayu eres mi única opción" Intento rogar Jurina con una de sus mejores miradas de cachorro, pero su amiga ciborg era inmune a todo lo que le lanzara.

"Estoy segura que si le dices a una de tus fans aceptaran de inmediato" Mayu no parecía querer aflojar en lo más mínimo su decisión. Si no encontraba otra manera, Jurina tendría que usar _eso._

"Pero ellas seguramente no les importara en lo más mínimo el partido"

"Entonces busca la manera de duplicarte" Al ver como Mayu no tenía la más mínima intención de colaborar, Jurina suspiro al no tener más opción que buscar entre lo más profundo de su galería algo con lo que Mayu no tendría más opción que aceptar, ese siempre es su as bajo la manga el cual solo usa en situaciones desesperadas.

"Entonces creo que no te importara que alguien más por accidente vea este video ¿Verdad?" Jurina dio play al video en su celular y le mostro la pantalla a Mayu, a quien rápidamente le cambio la cara por una de pánico y angustia acompañando por un leve sonrojo, intento tomar el celular entre sus manos para borrar toda evidencia de que alguna vez hizo eso, pero los reflejos de Jurina son mejores y rápidamente alejo el celular "¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?" Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante ya sabiendo que había ganado esa batalla.

"Te odio" Jurina no hizo más que lanzarse encima de Mayu he intentar besar su mejilla, de vez en cuando le gustaba molestarla de esta manera, siempre obtiene las mejores reacciones de su antipática amiga.

"Eres la mejor Mayu-chan sé que serás de gran ayuda en el partido" La voz de Jurina era juguetona y con un tono infantil.

"Aléjate de mí" La más baja intentaba forcejear con Jurina, pero al ser esta última más fuerte fácilmente logro chocar sus labios de con la mejilla de Mayu en un sonoro beso, quien rápidamente comenzó a limpiarse una vez Jurina se había movido.

Los ojos de la más alta se fijaron nuevamente en su celular, sonriendo de lado a lado al ver una joven Mayu con sus dos colitas, toda su ropa era rosada formando un traje con el que definitivamente no saldrías en público, bailando al ritmo de la última canción pop con una expresión inocente, intentando guiñar a la cámara coquetamente, pero que al ser incapaz de hacerlo solo cerraba sus dos ojos torpemente "Pero si eres la idol más linda Mayu-chan"

* * *

Incluso Shinoda-sensei se quedó asombrada en su lugar, una de las quejas más recurrentes de los profesores provenía del de Educación Física, reclamando la falta de interés de Watanabe Mayu en sus clases, las cuales incluso se saltaba más seguido de lo que debería. Y sin intención de ser irrespetuosa pero Watanabe-san no es que parezca muy buena en los deportes, funcionando siempre bajo la ley del mínimo esfuerzo, y aunque sus notas son muy buenas, en lo que respecta a los deportes no parece ser muy sobresaliente.

"Sensei, Watanabe Mayu" Volvió a repetir una vez más Jurina en una voz más alta, tal vez la elegante profesora no la había escuchado, con su voz la alta mujer volvió a poner los pies en el salón de clase y algo insegura escribió el nombre de la última chica, quien no decía nada y se limitaba ver con una expresión vacía hacia un punto cualquiera del salón.

"E-espero que a todos les vaya muy bien en sus actividades" Hablo Shinoda-sensei aun siendo presa de la sorpresa al igual que todas las demás estudiantes. Al parecer la profesora no tenía nada más que decir, haciendo que las caras de las chicas se llenaran de decepción y desilusión, al parecer la profesora no les estaba jugando ninguna broma y no tendrían la oportunidad de compartir salón de clases con la nueva chica transferida.

Mientras la profesora comenzaba a empacar sus cosas a un ritmo más bien lento, tomándose incluso su tiempo de revisar uno que otro papel como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, los oídos de Jurina captaron un extraño ruido, a medida que los segundo pasaban el sonido se volvía cada vez más fuerte, permitiéndole reconocer las voces o más bien gritos provenientes del pasillo. Se sintió algo alarmada ya que los gritos se acercaban cada vez más hacia su salón y ahora era algo de preocupación e intranquilidad lo que cubría el salón. Pero a diferencia de las alarmadas estudiantes, Shinoda-sensei estaba completamente calmada, incluso una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

"Al parecer lo que todas estaban esperando acaba de llegar" Comento alegremente. Se escucharon tres golpecitos en la puerta, nadie se atrevía a decir nada y todos los ojos estaban clavados en la entrada llenos de expectativa "Adelante"

Lentamente la puerta comenzó a deslizarse hacia un lado, casi como si la persona tras esta lo hiciera a propósito. Solamente se necesitó de un paso y la primera vista de su perfil para que el salón estallara en emoción, algunas cubrían su boca sin poder creer lo que veían, otras ya de por si no podían reaccionar y por ultimo estaba Jurina, quien no sabía que hacer al ver a su vecina parada en frente de la clase usando el uniforme color vino tinto de su escuela, lo único que se le cruzaba por la mente era que debió haber sido muy rudo de su parte no haber sido consciente de que la chica era alguien famosa, le debía una disculpa.

"Mucho gusto, soy Iriyama Anna y espero podamos llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante" Se presentó con una pequeña reverencia y esa sonrisa que no dejaba sus labios, de hecho no había un solo detalle de su apariencia que tuviera algún desperfecto, siendo impecable de pies a cabeza.

"Sé que muchos ya la conocerán, así que espero mucho respeto por parte de todas ustedes, compórtense como señoritas ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Shinoda-sensei parándose a un lado de la nueva estudiante.

Por un momento los redundantes ojos de Iriyama Anna que observaba todo a su alrededor, deteniéndose uno que otro segundo para asentí con su cabeza a aquellas chicas que la saludaban, terminaron por encontrarse con los ojos de Jurina, a pesar de tener ya una sonrisa su rostro se ilumino inmediatamente, he inevitablemente su mano se movió por si sola para saludar únicamente a su vecina, quien no dudo en responderle el gesto con una de sus galantes sonrisas.

Rápidamente todas las personas presentes percibieron esa pequeña conexión que parecía haber entre ambas, cosa que se notó incluso más cuando la idol le dedico más tiempo de lo normal a saludar a la chica más popular de la escuela "Iriyama-san ¿Conoce usted a Jurina?" Pregunto Shinoda-sensei al notar lo mismo que las demás.

"A-algo así" Respondió algo vacilante, por su ambigua respuesta Jurina comprendió que no era algo bueno que supieran que son vecinas, probablemente para evitar que alguien sepa donde vive la idol por obvias razones, por lo que Jurina decidió seguirle el juego entendiendo la situación.

"Para su comodidad entonces creo que será preferible que se siente al lado de Jurina" Propuso Shinoda-sensei a lo que Iriyama-san no objeto en lo más mínimo, por el contrario asintió levemente en acuerdo. Se hizo entonces un espacio extra al lado de Jurina y se ubicó un nuevo escritorio a su lado en donde silenciosamente se sentó la nueva chica "Jurina también podrías enseñarle la escuela" Sugirió una vez más la profesora ya tomando todas sus cosas dispuesta a retirarse.

"Claro no hay problema" Acepto fácilmente Jurina sonriéndole cálidamente a su nueva compañera, sus ojos no fallaron en notar el ligero color rosa que tomaron las mejillas de la idol y la tímida mirada que le dedicaba.

"Estoy a tu cargo entonces"

Se podría decir que en general era felicidad lo que llenaba las cuatro paredes, todas gozaban de la deleitante vista que tenían, la chica más popular de la escuela teniendo una amigable charla con la idol del momento, parecía una escena salida de una película. Pero desde la esquina del salón algo parecía contrastar levemente con la atmosfera pasando casi desapercibido. Matsui Rena observaba las sonrisas amables que regalaba su amiga de la infancia hacia la idol de la cual su madre le había hablado, Iriyama Anna había sido transferida al grupo de su madre hace algunos días, cuando su madre le dijo que la chica estaría en su clase, de alguna manera ya presentía la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Su mirada se apartó de las dos chicas prefiriendo centrarse en la vista de afuera, la palma de su mano sostenía su mejilla con aparente apatía, a pesar de que su expresión permanecía tan estoica y serena como siempre, en su pequeño suspiro se podía deslumbrar un muy tenue, casi imperceptible pero que aún estaba allí, deje de molestia.


	7. CAPITULO 7

Frente a Mayu se presentaba una escena que solo se podría definir como interesante a sus ojos, claro que para alguien más solo podría describirse como las más grandes de las incomodidades, ya que dentro de las cinco personas que estaban sentadas tomando el almuerzo juntas, ninguna tenía la intención o por lo menos el valor de entablar una conversación decente.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la llegada de Iriyama Anna, la escuela ya estaba un poco más calmada y no se armaba un alboroto cada vez que la presencia de la idol estaba presente, el grupo de fans tampoco la perseguían hasta cada esquina de la escuela y los regalos comenzaban a escasear en su locker; al fin y al cabo terminaba siendo lo mismo que todas, una chica más intentando tener buenas notas.

Por otra parte, para nadie era un misterio la repentina cercanía que parecían tener Jurina y Iriyama-san, o Annin como la llaman sus seguidores, desde el primer día ambas compartían una empatía notoria, cosa que sorprendentemente agradaba a las fans de ambos bandos, como si la relación entre ambas fuera aceptada he incluso tal vez la buscaran impulsar. Mayu ya había presenciado este mismo comportamiento las suficientes veces como para saber qué camino estaba tomando esa amistad, claro que con su amiga no se puede saber nada a ciencia cierta, ya que suele ser muy volátil y en realidad nunca sabes si su comportamiento es por pura amabilidad o si de verdad tiene segundas intenciones.

Lo que en verdad no se esperaba, era que un día después de clase de Física, cuando ya estaban dispuestas a tomar sus bentos y encontrar un lugar agradable, Matsui Rena llegara acompañada de Furukawa Airi y ambas se les unieran para la hora del receso. Hasta el momento la artista siempre se llevaba a Rena a quien sabe qué lugar para comer, al inicio eran todos los días sin falta pero después se comenzaron alternar los días en que lo hacían, eso claramente le subió un poco el ánimo a Jurina a quien su dicha no podía ser más evidente, pero durante esta semana en la que Annin comenzó a juntarse con Jurina en los recesos, no habían vuelto a ver a Rena los días que se suponía estaría con ellas.

La otra Matsui siempre fue uno de los más grandes misterios para Mayu, la chica es simplemente impredecible y eso de alguna manera la frustra un poco, no le agrada ese sentimiento de ignorancia cuando se trata de Rena. Solo hay una persona que puede llegar a comprender la impenetrable expresión de la princesa de hielo y esa persona era obviamente Jurina, quien con solo una mirada podía saber incluso cuál sería el sabor de helado que Rena escogería. Mayu se preguntaba cómo es que Jurina con tal habilidad aún seguía ignorando lo más importante, pero eso era algo en lo que ella no debía entrometerse, además que con lo acontecido en los últimos días Mayu comenzó a dudar de sus sospechas.

Después de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes Rena y Airi las acompañaron a comer, claro que sin antes notar el leve descontento en la esquina de los ojos de Jurina, y solo fue necesario de un par de minutos para que la tensión se pudiera cortar con un hilo. Para la mala suerte de las cinco chicas Miyazawa Sae y Suda Akari no se encontraban presentes esa tarde, ya que el profesor las cito para que ayudaran con algún papeleo, dejando a las cuatro chicas dependiendo de Mayu y esa era la peor de las opciones, ya que si alguna de las dos primeras mencionadas estuviera presente alguna conversación amena surgiría; Akarin mantendría distraída a Rena, y Sae se entrometería entre la conversación de Annin con Jurina pues la enérgica chica era una gran fan de la idol y siempre buscaba llamar su atención, finalmente Mayu podría conversar con Airi de cualquier videojuego o manga y así todos estarían felices, o por lo menos tranquilas.

Pero lastimosamente ese no era el caso, y Mayu no tenía la intención de ser quien lanzara el salvavidas, a ella en realidad no le molestaba el silencio ya que por alguna razón se sentía ajena a toda la situación, como si simplemente fuera una presencia que solo se limitaba a observarlo todo, desde la mirada redundante de Jurina que alternaba entre su comida y las nubes, hasta el ansioso movimiento de dedos de Airi, incluso la sonrisa de Annin se podía notar incomoda y que Rena rebuscaba en su mente algo para decir, era verdaderamente interesante ver como se desarrollaba la escena. Mayu se preguntaba quién sería la valiente persona en atreverse a pronunciar alguna palabra.

Los minutos seguían pasando y casi que se podían escuchar las suplicas para que alguien dijera algo, Mayu hacia apuestas a quien sería la que lo hiciera, y justo como lo pensó fue aquella persona la primera en levantar su voz.

"¿Ya te has acostumbrado a la escuela Iriyama-san?" Hablo Airi haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en ella. Furukawa Airi se veía como el tipo de persona que no teme tomar decisiones, dispuesta a hacer aquello que la mayoría de las personas quiere evitar, he incluso tal vez le guste actuar un poco más de lo que debería, o por lo menos eso era lo que notaba Mayu.

"Ah si así es" Respondió la idol vigorosamente buscando animar un poco la atmosfera "Todas son muy amables, además Jurina de verdad me ha ayudado mucho" Su sonrisa nunca dejaba descansar sus labios. Pero a pesar de su intento Annin rápidamente se dio cuenta de su fallo al escoger sus palabras, ya que una vez menciono el nombre la Jurina nuevamente volvieron al punto de partida "M-Matsui-san, ¿Eres pariente de Jurina?" Hablo rápidamente para evitar regresar al silencio. Mayu no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida por la osadía de Annin, nunca se esperó que la chica se atreviera a hablarle primero a Rena cuando esta parecía ser a quien más difícil seria acercarse, al igual que no le importo demostrar su claro interés por la relación de ambas. Mayu tampoco la puede culpar por quererlo saber, después de todo Jurina y Rena tienen esa especie de brillo en los ojos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan, y no hay que ser muy observador para notarlo.

"No, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no tenemos ninguna relación de sangre" La voz gélida de Rena era firme y contundente, no parpadeo ni una sola vez al responderle mirándola fijamente. Mayu deseaba ver que había más allá, pero nuevamente se encontraba con esa alta barrera inexpresiva e indescifrable, siendo imposible saber si había algo detrás de sus palabras.

"Ya veo…" Annin fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, pero en su voz se podía vislumbrar un leve matiz de alivio. Esa chica era tal vez demasiado obvia en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero puede que incluso ni ella misma se diera cuenta de ello, tal vez nunca ha conocido suficiente del amor y por eso no lo puede reconocer.

A pesar de ser mencionada Jurina se mantenía alejada de la conversación, probablemente estaba confundida por la extraña presencia de Airi. Mayu sabía que en ese preciso momento su amiga ya debía de haberle dado por lo menos diez vueltas al asunto y pensado en una gran cantidad de conclusiones, intentando descifrar que significaba que de repente Rena decidiera incluir a la artista dentro de su círculo de amigos, indagando entre todas las posibles razones. Al ver esto Mayu no pudo evitar sentirse algo disgustada, alguien como ella no entiende cómo es que una persona pueda sacrificar tanto por otra, llegando al punto de incluso sufrir daño físico, pues la cicatriz en la muñeca izquierda de Jurina puede ser muy pequeña pero siempre captura los ojos de Mayu.

"¿El próximo viernes es el festival deportivo, en que participaras Airi-san?" Por primera vez Mayu hablo, tocando un tema que sabía Jurina no podría evitar unirse en algún momento, de esa manera le ayudaría a darle un pequeño descanso a su mente.

"Participare en basketball, es el único deporte que medio se me da" Respondió Airi amigablemente, pero no engañaba a Mayu, ella sabía que la artista estaba siendo modesta, ya que tenía entendido que en la primaria era una de las miembros más importantes del club de basketball, el cual en secundaria dejo para concentrarse en el arte "Por cierto, escuche que Jurina-san también participara en el mismo deporte" Bingo, justo como Mayu pensaba Airi incluiría a Jurina, quien ya estaba con sus cinco sentidos dentro de la conversación.

"Así es, pero no tenía idea de que también participabas" Mayu estuvo a punto de reír sonoramente al escuchar tan descarada mentira, que Airi participara en basketball era probablemente la principal razón para que Jurina también lo hiciera, es imposible no ver ese fuego dentro de los ojos de la más alta cuando se habla del partido en contra de la clase de Airi.

"Espero entonces que podamos enfrentarnos, tengo entendido que solo nos veremos las caras si llegamos a la final" Sorprendentemente el tono de Airi se tornó prepotente y toda pizca de modestia había desparecido. _¿Qué se trae esta chica entre manos?_ Mayu no pudo evitar preguntárselo, claramente estaba provocando a Jurina.

"No te preocupes por mí, estoy segura que ganare este pequeño torneo, así que te estaré animando para poder jugar contra ti en la final" Jurina no se quedaba atrás, estaba tal vez demasiado acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones y sabe cómo manejarlas a la perfección, no dejándose perturbar por las palabras de su contrincante y por el contrario no vacilaba en pagarles con la cara de la misma moneda, solo que se las devolvía más pesada.

"Que amable…"

Justo en ese momento la competencia ya había comenzado y la primera batalla la daban sus despiadados ojos, a pesar de que los labios de ambas se curvaba en una sonrisa no existía el más mínimo rastro de amistad; sus miradas eran tan feroces y hostiles que casi se podía sentir el calor en el ambiente y ninguna tenía la intención de ceder, las tres chicas alrededor no podían hacer más que observar en silencio la acalorada escena; hasta que el sonido de un celular puso fin al encuentro, celular que pertenecía a Airi. La artista se alejó un poco del circulo para tomar la llamada en privado, después de no más de un par de minutos regreso con una sonrisa que auguraba una disculpa "Lo siento tengo que irme" Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y alejarse a un paso más bien apurado.

Desde ese momento una conversación de lo más normal se pudo desarrollar entre las chicas que quedaron, siendo Annin quien principalmente lideraba el flujo de la conversación, ya que al descubrir que Rena era la hija de la productora del grupo al que fue transferida, una sucesión de preguntas por parte de la idol dio paso a la charla en la que de vez en cuando Jurina y Mayu participaban. Faltando ya poco para que la campana diera el inicio al segundo periodo, Mayu decidió actuar por segunda y última vez, algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que había algo que Rena y Jurina tenían que hablar, llámale intuición o paranoia pero una extraña sensación la había estado persiguiendo desde que Rena se les acerco al inicio del receso, y si no hacía algo al respecto no iba a poder librarse de la intranquilidad.

"Annin acompáñame a la biblioteca, olvide traer mi texto para literatura y algo me dice que lo usaremos hoy" No dio tiempo a que la idol protestara (cosa que claramente iba hacer) y la tomo de la mano para arrastrarla consigo, pero pronto la resistencia por parte de esta desapareció, después de verla sacudir su mano hacia las que quedaban, en especial a Jurina, ya no fue necesario continuar con el agarre en la muñeca de Annin y ambas caminaron lado a lado.

"Creo que voy entendiendo las cosas" Mayu escucho un sutil susurro por parte de la otra chica, la inocente expresión que acostumbraba no estaba por ninguna parte, más bien irradiaba una especie de malicia peligrosa, y la picara mirada que emitían sus ojos era escalofriante, tal vez la idol no es tan ingenua como pensaba.

Jurina observaba la espalda de las dos chicas alejándose, no es tonta y sabe que no hay manera de que Mayu se preocupe por el texto de literatura, en lo que va del año nunca ha visto a Mayu usarlo tan si quiera una vez ni mucho menos inquietarse por no llevarlo, obviamente su intención era llevarse a Annin para dejarlas solas ¿Con que intención? Eso aún no lo sabía, pero un poco de tiempo con Rena siempre se agradecía, sobre todo en estos últimos días cuando el espacio entre ellas amenazaba con volverse más profundo a cada minuto.

"Te estas llevando muy bien con Airi, eso es bueno" Jurina fue la primera en hablar, obteniendo no más que un inaudible _si_ por parte de Rena, la cual ha estado inusualmente callada todo este tiempo, aunque normalmente su amiga no es de muchas palabras, algo de su silencio parece fuera de lo común "Es una pena que Akarin ni Sae estuvieran para conocerla, seguro les habría agradado" Por más que le incomodara aceptarlo, Airi no es mala persona, en realidad es bastante amable y educada, pero nunca lo admitirá en voz alta.

"Supongo que sí" Rena respondió con su voz apagada, continuando con esa actitud distante que ya comenzaba a preocupar a Jurina.

"¿Estas ansiosa por el festival deportivo?" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, no encontraba otra razón para que Rena se comportara de esa manera "No te preocupes sé que lo harás bien" Intento darle ánimos, pero esta vez ni si quiera escucho la voz de Rena quien solo asintió con la cabeza "Pero no te esfuerces mucho, recuerda que tu cuerpo es débil y mucho más expuesto al calor" Continuo recordando el leve problema de anemia de Rena.

"Te preocupas mucho" A pesar de su voz apagada finalmente Rena se atrevió a alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los de Jurina, en donde solo se podía encontrar un mar de cariño y terneza que era demasiado abrumador, los ojos de Jurina brillaba al ver a Rena como si fuera la única estrella en el firmamento y sus labios sonreían con calidez.

"Claro que me preocupo" Dijo como si fuera tan obvio como la gravedad "Que estés bien es todo lo que importa"

Fue imposible para Rena mantenerle la mirada a Jurina, cada vez que la mira de esa manera es imposible hacerlo y mucho menos cuando también le sonríe tiernamente, algunas veces se preguntaba si la más alta lo hacía a propósito o si tan siquiera se percataba de lo que provocaba, quisiera creer que solo a ella la mira así, pero los años le han enseñado que simplemente no puede vivir en un mundo lleno de ilusiones, obligándose a tener los pies sobre la tierra.

"¿Vas a salir con ella?" Rena pregunto en su monótona voz, recuperando la compostura después de ese ataque sorpresa, una ola de la realidad es lo único que necesitaba para reafirmar su situación y así poder continuar.

Jurina frunció el ceño automáticamente una vez la pregunta llego a sus oídos, había escuchado muy bien pero su cerebro no reaccionaba, más bien prefirió pensar en él porque Rena estaría preguntando ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que se refería a Annin, ya se había dado cuenta del claro interés de la idol, aunque ella misma no tenía segundas intenciones con Annin, pero en realidad nunca lo ha tenido con todas sus parejas anteriores, simplemente se dio el caso de que la otra chica era atractiva a sus ojos y pensó en _porque no_.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Curiosidad" Respondió Rena rápidamente como si ya hubieran tenido esta conversación antes.

Al ver que Rena no tenía intención de dar otra respuesta, Jurina prefirió no insistir en el asunto, aunque no quedaba convencida del todo "No voy a salir con ella" Respondió decidida, su última relación no había terminado bien, lo que hizo que se diera cuenta que salir con chicas solo porque son atractivas no es justo para ellas y tampoco es correcto.

"Mentirosa" En esa ocasión Jurina simplemente se quedó sin palabras, atónita por aquellas que salían de la boca de Rena, su tono de voz había aumentado levemente pero aún era perceptible el incremento, y es que el más mínimo cambio en su delicado tono era digno de alarmarse, a pesar de no poder bien sus ojos debido al flequillo que los escondía, Jurina podía afirmar que Rena se encontraba frunciendo el ceño, completando así todos los signos de que estaba molesta.

"¿Q-Que que te sucede Rena?"

"L-lo siento, es solo que Annin y tú se ven bien juntas, eso es todo" Rena recupero su compostura forzando la mejor de sus sonrisas. Por un momento perdió el control de sus palabras y sin darse cuenta sus verdaderos pensamientos se le habían escapado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos cada vez se estaba volviendo más difícil dominarlos "Es mejor que regresemos pronto, quiero revisar algo para la próxima clase antes de que empiece"

Jurina fue incapaz de reaccionar, su mente y todo su cuerpo se habían paralizado, esa era la primera vez que veía a Rena de esa manera; una disparatada respuesta le había arrojado su mente para lo que había acabado de suceder, una conclusión que extrañamente hacia que su corazón latiera frenéticamente y sus labios se curvaran sin su permiso a pesar de su esfuerzo por suprimirla, pero rápidamente la deshecho, ya que no hay manera de que Rena estuviera celosa.

* * *

Sobre sus cabezas se pintaba el infinito cielo azul, ninguna nube se entrometía en el camino de los rayos del sol de verano, una agradable y sutil brisa chocaba gentilmente contra la piel refrescando agradablemente todo a su paso. El ambiente estaba lleno de regocijo y júbilo, los oídos se estremecían ante el sonido del silbato que de igual manera colocaba a palpitar rápidamente los corazones presos de la adrenalina, los pies aceleraban buscando ser los más rápidos, los balones volaban queriendo anotar un punto, las voces se alzaban en aliento hacia aquellos que derramaban sudor, y las sonrisas de dicha por la victoria adornaban los rostros tanto de familiares como de estudiantes y amigos, pero aquellas gotas de lágrimas dominadas por la frustración de la derrota también hacían parte del paisaje.

No entendía porque es que se sentía tan nerviosa cuando ni siquiera era ella quien competía, incluso Rena se veía más calmada a pesar de que el destino de su clase está en sus manos. A su lado se encontraban Sae y Akarin, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su amiga que movía hábilmente los palillos para llevarse a la boca los fideos, pero debido a la gran multitud sus voces solo se perdían y se fundían con las demás dejando como resultado un aturdidor bullicio.

A pesar de todo Jurina alzaba su voz con todo lo que tenía para apoyar a Rena, esta era ya la penúltima competencia del día, su clase iba de segundas a un paso de alcanzar a la de Airi, el ganador podría decidirse en esa competencia y todo depende de Rena. Para su fortuna, la actividad en la que participaba Rena les daba esperanzas, esta consistía en una carrera de juegos bizarros, en esta no importaba la agilidad ni mucho menos la fuerza física, simplemente con el mínimo de habilidad y un poco de suerte, Rena podría conseguir los puntos necesarios para empatar, y el resto se definiría en el torneo de basketball.

Rena iba en tercer lugar cuando llego a la última etapa, su rostro estaba cubierto de harina y usaba un gracioso disfraz de sumo, extrañamente las dos chicas que iban delante suyo habían detenido su paso repentinamente, rápidamente la razón fue expuesta cuando la presentadora del evento y presidenta estudiantil Yokoyama Yui, dio a conocer de qué se trataba el ultimo desafío. Al parecer los dioses estaban del lado de Rena, ya que lo único que necesitaba hacer para ganar, era devorar un tazón lleno del más picante ramen que el consejo estudiantil pudo cocinar, seguramente ellas no sabían que Rena no conocía el significado de la comida picante. Rápidamente se pudo ver la ventaja que Rena tenía, las otras chicas no habían podido pasar del segundo bocado cuando Rena ya iba por el último, cuando sus manos dejaron caer el tazón vacío sobre la mesa la multitud estallo de emoción al tener a la ganadora.

"MATSUI RENA GANA 10 PUNTOS PARA SU CLASE AL QUEDAR EN PRIMER LUGAR" Sentencio enérgicamente la presidenta estudiantil.

Sus amigas y compañeras se lanzaban sobre Rena para abrazarla en regocijo, una gran sonrisa acompañada por algo de timidez iluminaban el rostro de la ganadora, Jurina observaba desde lejos encantada con la vista, Rena se veía profundamente feliz y ni que decir de ella misma, ver a su mejor amiga dar todo de sí para después ser recompensada no tenía precio.

Una vez que Rena fue liberada de los brazos de sus compañeras de clase y que finalmente la tenía para ella sola, Jurina envolvió el sutil pero tembloroso cuerpo de la otra sin previo aviso en un reconfortante abrazo, inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo ajeno relajarse entre sus brazos, a pesar de que no lo hubiera demostrado, Jurina sabía que Rena estaba completamente angustiada antes de la competencia "Estuviste genial" Le dijo en voz baja y su mano subía y bajaba por su espalda intentando calmarla. La respuesta de Rena fue aferrarse a su camisa y esconder su rostro en el cuello de Jurina, seguramente tratando de ocultar una que otra lagrima de desahogo escondido.

"Ahora te toca a ti"

"ATENCION ESTUDIANTES" La voz a través del megáfono hizo que se separan y su atención se concentró en Takahashi Juri, la vicepresidenta "SE QUE TODOS LO ESTAN ESPERANDO CON ASIAS, PERO EL PARTIDO DE BASKETBALL SE LLEVARA A CABO DESPUES DE UN RECESO, PORFAVOR TOMEN SU ALMUERZO Y RECUPEREN ENERGIAS, LA PROXIMA ACTIVIDAD PROMETE SER LA MAS ACALORADA" Informo, a lo que las demás estudiantes hicieron su partida junto con sus padres para compartir la comida de la tarde en este último día de clases antes de las vacaciones.

En ese momento habían dos tipos de estudiantes, por un lado estaban aquellas que felizmente comían el almuerzo que sus madres les habían preparado, riendo con los chistes malos del padre y molestándose con los pesados comentarios de sus hermanos o hermanas; y por el otro estaban aquellas chicas quienes padres no podían atender al evento debido a sus trabajos, y que por si fuera poco también eran hijas únicas. Por lo menos en el caso de Jurina, ella no estaba sola en esa incómoda situación, la madre de Mayu había tenido que viajar con su padre a Tokyo para un trabajo el cual debía mantenerse en secreto por el momento, Akrin solo vivía con su madre y su trabajo de enfermera la imposibilitaba completamente a asistir, y la situación de los padres de Rena no había ni siquiera necesidad de explicarlo, la única afortunada era Miyazawa Sae, quien pronto desapareció con su hermano mayor y su padre. Annin por otra parte no había podido asistir al evento por más de una hora en la mañana, después tuvo que retirarse debido a algún trabajo que tenía, no sin antes prometer que llegaría para el partido de Jurina.

Ahora, lo único que no cuadraba con toda la situación, era la presencia de Furukawa Airi, _¿Porque es que la chica está tomando_ _ **una vez más**_ _el almuerzo con ellas?_ Jurina le recriminaba en su mente. Los últimos días esto se había repetido sin falta, aunque la artista siempre se retiraba unos minutos después. Pero al pensarlo un poco se sintió algo culpable, probablemente ella también está en la misma situación que todas _¿Pero es que no tiene más amigos?_ Fue lo siguiente con lo que le argumento el pequeño diablito en su hombro.

Afortunadamente habían bastantes cosas que comentar y fácilmente un tema de conversación se presentó, la presencia de Akarin aligeraba mucho el ambiente, y lo más mencionado de todo fue la gran victoria de Rena, si no hubiera sido por ella no habría ni siquiera necesidad de jugar el torneo de basketball, ya que la ventaja de la clase de Airi seria inalcanzable incluso si Jurina ganaba, pero gracias a esos diez puntos ambas clases están completamente empatadas.

"Estuviste genial Rena-chan" La felicito Airi dichosamente. A Jurina le picaron un poco las orejas al escuchar la cercanía con la que ahora se refería a Rena, últimamente todo lo que tenga que ver con la relación de esas dos le molesta más de lo que debería, empezando a notar incluso lo más irrelevante.

"Supongo que no sabías que a Rena le encanta la comida picante" Comento Jurina con su frente en alto y tono presumido, sintiéndose orgullosa de saber algo que Airi no, pero lo único que obtuvo de esta fue una especie de sonrisa triunfante, como si hubiera caído en alguna trampa de la que ni se dio por enterada.

"También es muy buena cocinera, los brownies que me trajo el otro día son increíbles" Respondió la artista con el mismo tono. Pronto las mejillas de Rena se pintaban de color carmesí y su mirada evitaba hacer contacto con alguna de las dos.

"Lo sé, los hemos hecho juntas muchas veces en su casa" Por alguna razón el rostro de Jurina también estaba tomando color, pero claramente no era por vergüenza como la tímida chica.

"Entonces tendré que ir a casa de Rena para que también me enseñe hacerlos" Respiro profundamente. _Son solo brownies son solo brownies son solo brownies_ , repetía una y otra vez Jurina en su cabeza como un mantra, pero en cuanto pudiera le escribiría a Kyokou-san sobre una extraña chica de alrededor de 155cm de alto, pelo castaño y miembro del club de artes que definitivamente no debía dejar entrar a su casa por ninguna razón.

Por otra parte aquellas dos chicas que nada tenían que ver con la situación sonreían divertidas, disfrutando la entretenida escena, tal vez porque han visto todo desde el primer día pueden leer perfectamente que está sucediendo, sintiéndosen algo felices de que por fin las cosas comenzaban a moverse. Poco a poco Mayu iba descubriendo por sus propios medios de que se trataba todo, notando como Airi se comportaba algo sospechoso.

"LES INFORMAMOS A TODOS LOS ASISTENTES QUE EL TORNEO DE BASKETBALL VA A DAR INICIO EN 10 MINUTOS, LES SOLICITAMOS A LAS PARTICIPANTES QUE SE ACERQUEN A SU CANCHA DESIGNADA TAN PRONTO COMO ESCUCHEN ESTO" Los parlantes dieron el aviso que resonó por toda la escuela, había llegado su momento y nunca antes Jurina se había sentido tan decidida a ganar, no permitiría que el esfuerzo de Rena fuera en vano ni mucho menos perder contra Airi.

"Buena suerte" Dijeron Airi y Jurina al mismo tiempo antes de darse la espalda y partir hacia donde jugarían los primeros partidos de camino a la final.


	8. CAPITULO 8

El frenético rechinar de los zapatos hacía eco en los oídos, las miradas seguían el balón naranja que volaba por sobre sus cabezas y las 10 sombras lo perseguían de un lado a otro, sus pechos subían y bajaban tratando de controlar sus agitadas respiraciones, el sol sobre sus cabezas era su ultimo verdugo junto al tiempo que ya iba acabando, en cuanto sus pies la impulsaron por encima de las otras chicas y el balón rozo la punta de sus dedos una vez imprimió la fuerza necesaria para conseguir los 2 puntos, Jurina sabía que ya tenían el partido en el bolsillo.

El silbato se alzó por sobre las escandalosas voces, dando por terminado el partido que definiría al primer finalista. Una mirada al tablero de puntos indicaba una aplastante derrota, por un puntaje de 41 a 12 el grupo de Jurina había conseguido su tercera victoria consecutiva, lo que las ubicaba como el equipo favorito para ganar. Incluso después de prácticamente jugar con cuatro personas, ya que Mayu básicamente parecía un simple faro parada en la cancha, su equipo había derrotado fácilmente a sus anteriores contrincantes, las aptitudes deportivas de cada chica se lucían espléndidamente, compenetrándose también en un perfecto juego en equipo.

Pero a pesar de todo, Jurina no podía evitar sentir que algo faltaba, no se sentía del todo satisfecha ni mucho menos entusiasmada como debería, su humor desentonaba completamente con el dichoso ambiente; no le fue difícil descubrir cuál era el problema cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la multitud y no lograron encontrarse con los de _ella_. Durante todos sus partidos siempre la buscó con la mirada no logrando nunca localizarla. Sus labios se curvaron con amargura, _claro que Rena no vendría a ver su partido cuando Airi estaba jugando al mismo tiempo_ , su mente no tuvo ninguna misericordia en arrojarle la razón de porque no encontraba a Rena brindándole su apoyo, y es que ese apoyo se lo estaba dando a la persona que le gusta.

Pero tal vez en realidad era su culpa el sentirse tan… desolada, estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir el apoyo de Rena cada vez que tenía un partido, sabiendo que si era necesario, una única mirada a esos serenos ojos sería suficiente para recuperar su confianza, y es que últimamente Jurina comenzaba a ser consciente de su pequeña dependencia hacia Rena, el simple hecho de no tenerla a su lado ya le causaba inquietud.

Fue un pequeño empujón en su espalda lo que la hizo regresar de su pequeño mundo, siendo Sae la dueña de aquella mano "Tenemos un descanso de 15 minutos, es mejor que despejes tu mente y te concentres" Le dijo en voz baja y severa mientras sonreía y agitaba su mano hacia unas chicas que las felicitaban, ciertamente la mente de Jurina no ha estado al cien por ciento metida en el partido, y a pesar de que pudo tener una buena actuación, la manera en la que estaba jugando no le sería suficiente en la final.

Tomo asiento en la primera banca que encontró, su cabello caía como cascada a cada lado de su rostro mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en sus zapatos, sintió como una toalla le cubría la cabeza para protegerla del sol, pero prefirió concentrarse en los latidos de su alterado corazón en vez de levantar su mirada, si no lograba vaciar su mente y dejar todo lo que la inquietaba, dudaba de llevarse la última victoria que definiría al campeón. Una especie de frustración la bañaba de pies a cabeza, en ese instante estaba librando una batalla consigo misma, si tan solo por unos minutos pudiera ignorarlo todo, si tan solo pudiera hacer aquello en lo que siempre falla miserablemente, si tan solo pudiera olvidar a Rena por un instante, tal vez y solo tal vez su mente y cuerpo estarían concentrados al cien por ciento, pero eso significaría abandonarse a ella misma y a la razón de todos sus esfuerzos, seria recaer en aquello que creyó haber destruido hace años, pero que en realidad aún seguía latente en una esquina de su ser.

A lo lejos se escuchó a la multitud rugir junto al martillante sonido del silbato, las cinco chicas ya sabían que significaba eso sin la necesidad de palabras. De repente el aire era más pesado, el suspenso las envolvía y en medio del silencio se podían escuchar las respiraciones, los ceños se fruncían y el inevitable nerviosismo comenzaba a tomar parte de sus cuerpos, mientras esperaban por escuchar el resultado del último partido de semifinales.

"Y LA CLASE 3-2 SE CLASIFICA COMO LA SEGUNDA FINALISTA" Se escuchó la voz de la vicepresidenta desde lejos, haciendo que las voces aumentaran su fuerza.

Cuatro de las cinco chicas se pusieron de pie, la sed de victoria ardía en sus ojos con determinación, dispuestas a darlo todo por el todo; pero antes de tan siquiera dar un paso los ocho pares de ojos se posaron sobre la figura de la última integrante, esperando por aquella chica que sin la necesidad de haberlo dicho se había convertido en su líder, pero que justo en ese momento cuando más la necesitaban se veía como la más frágil de todas, haciendo que inevitablemente comenzara a emerger ese incomodo sentimiento de desconfianza y desasosiego, claramente ella era el pilar del equipo, si ella cae por inercia las demás la seguirán.

Viendo que Jurina no tenía intención de mover sus piernas, y que de alguna manera sentía que la chica había dejado de existir por un instante, Sae dio un paso adelante para enfrentarla, sintiendo como un pequeño enojo movía su cuerpo, no iba a aceptar que sin importar la razón Jurina actuara de manera tan irresponsable, sabiendo que era ella quien en un inicio estaba tan entusiasmada, contagiándolas a todas de ese furor característico, pero que en realidad, Sae no quería aceptar que era preocupación lo que enmascaraba sus actos, desde el primer partido noto algo extraño en el comportamiento de la ace, fallaba tiros que no debería y perdía fácilmente de vista la chica a la que debía marcar, en un inicio Sae creyó que simplemente eran pequeños despistes, esa obviamente no era la razón cuando los errores persistían he incluso se agravaban.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso Mayu se interpuso en su camino, si hay alguien que pueda comprender a Jurina esa era Mayu, su minuciosa vista podía entender y ver cosas que ella no, llegando incluso a ser la persona más fría y de alguna manera atemorizante con la que Sae se había cruzado, después de ver a la más bajita negar con su cabeza supo que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Resignada volvió a alzar su vista, teniendo la esperanza de que Jurina hubiera vuelto en sí, pero lo que sus ojos registraron le helaron completamente la sangre.

La esbelta figura de Jurina en algún momento había hecho su camino hasta situarse unos cuantos pasos atrás de Mayu, un escalofrió recorrió a Sae de pies a cabeza cuando por un breve instante sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la ace, viéndose incapaz de reconocer a la persona que a pesar de lucir como su amiga, se alejaba en todos los sentidos de la persona que Sae conocía. Todo alrededor de Jurina parecía vibrar bajo su intensa mirada, aquella amabilidad que suele brillar en sus ojos había sido conquistada en su totalidad por una espesa penumbra, incluso sus movimientos parecían los de otra persona, cada paso que daba parecía más pesado que el otro, de su cuerpo emanaba un especie de calor invasivo que sofocaba a todas alrededor, por primera vez desde que conocía a Jurina, Sae se sentía intimidada casi hasta el punto de sentir miedo por la simple presencia de la otra.

La única que no daba signos de estar atónita era Mayu, quien por el contrario, a pesar de mantener esa frialdad, si te detenías a observar con profundidad, lo que se leía en sus ojos era un extraño goce, era la mirada de un científico cuando descubre aquello que ha buscado toda su vida. Una vez Jurina estuvo al lado de la más bajita, su mano se posó sobre el hombro de la gamer, hasta ese momento nadie se había atrevido a producir el más mínimo sonido, aturdidas por aquella persona que simplemente se había vuelto una desconocida en cosa de minutos.

"Cuento contigo Mayu" Incluso su voz se había vuelto dos o tres tonos más grave, acompañada de un matiz sombrío. Con su mirada al frente, Jurina siguió su camino hacia adelante, hacia a donde las estaba esperando Airi.

"No tenías que decírmelo" Fue Mayu la primera en seguir los pasos de Jurina.

Las otras tres chicas se quedaron en su lugar, incapaces de procesar lo que sus instintos les gritaban, pues sin importar cuanto tiempo llevarán siendo amigas de Jurina, aquella espalda no le pertenecía a la chica que conocían, ni mucho menos esa sensación a peligro que inevitablemente les erizaba la piel. Tuvieron que tragar profundo su angustia y obligarle a sus pies a perseguir a una irreconocible Jurina.

La eufórica multitud se habría como el mar rojo para dar paso a las cinco chicas, pero incluso aquellas personas desconocidas, podían sentir la intimidante presencia de la que iba a la cabeza. En otras situaciones, Jurina siempre procuraba sonreír a aquellas personas que la animaban antes de sus partidos, chocando incluso los cinco con una que otra, pero en esta ocasión la ace ni siquiera se inmutaba a mirar a los lados, clavando su mirada en la silueta de las otras cinco personas que la esperaban en medio de la cancha principal.

Yamamoto Sayaka, Okada Nana, Kinoshita Momoka, Akimoto Sayaka y Furukawa Airi esperaban por la llegada de sus contrincantes, hasta el momento el equipo de la clase 3-2 no había resaltado especialmente, su modo de juego era modesto en todos los sentidos, no hacían movimientos innecesarios ni llamativos, llegando al punto en que su juego lucía aburrido pero de alguna manera perfecto, jugando justo como lo describían los libros y lo enseñaban los entrenadores; pero el problema residía particularmente en ese hecho, pues era bien sabido que las cinco chicas solían practicar basketball en la primaria, destacando cada una en sus respectivas escuelas, por lo que todo el mundo esperaba ver un juego atractivo, pero a pesar de no recibir eso aquellos que podían ver un poco más allá, podían notar que durante todos los partidos ninguna de las cinco chicas había sudado ni siquiera una gota de sudor, haciendo el más mínimo de los esfuerzos para logar llegar fácilmente hasta la final, esperando aun por el momento en que tuvieran que sacar a relucir sus habilidades.

Airi observaba cada paso de su contrincante, no pasando por alto el hecho de que la Jurina que caminaba hacia ella lucia diferente, entendiendo por la mirada de Sae, Akarin y Ikumin que ni siquiera ellas entendían que sucedía, la única que aún mantenía la tranquilidad era Mayu, y es que cuando no, desde un inicio Airi comprendía que aquella chica que silenciosamente siempre estaba a un lado de Jurina, era de todo menos normal, y puede que hoy se entere de un par de cosas interesantes.

Las piernas de cada quien se detuvieron frente al equipo contrario, dando una última mirada a quienes en un par de minutos se convertirían en enemigos, tratando de descifrar algún punto débil que pudiera otorgarles alguna ventaja, no queriendo tampoco ceder ante la mirada de aquella que tenían en frente, pero Airi conocía a la perfección el talón de Aquiles de la más letal de todas, y no dudo ni un segundo en dar el primer golpe.

"¿Me pregunto dónde estará Rena-san?" Hablo con una inocencia impostada mirando a sus alrededores para confirmar que la tímida chica no se encontraba en ningún lugar "No la he visto desde el almuerzo, tal vez ya se fue a casa" Continuo con su provocación sin limitarse en lo más mínimo, sabía que estaba siendo la villana en ese momento, pero no tenía intención de perder el partido sin importar las situaciones personales, y si podía desestabilizar a su contrincante a si sea un poco, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Jurina, quien hasta ese momento no se había detenido a por lo menos inclinar su mirada hacia la más bajita, dedicándose solamente a observar un punto vacío de la cancha, reaccionó ante la voz de la artista quien estaba parada frente suyo. Lentamente, como si de una máquina se tratara, pestañeo un par de veces antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia Furukawa Airi, nunca antes la artista se había sentido tan amenazada por una simple mirada, hasta el punto en que su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y retrocedió un paso atrás, en un instante todos sus sentidos se vieron conquistados por una profunda oscuridad, paralizando cada uno de sus músculos, la parte más primitiva de su cerebro le advertía de un nuevo peligro, se sentía dominada ante aquellos ojos cafés que penetraban en los suyos sin ninguna misericordia ni mesura, de alguna manera tenía la sensación de haberse vuelto diminuta en frente de Jurina, estando completamente indefensa ante su abrumadora presencia.

"Te voy a aplastar" Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de que Jurina le diera su espalda y caminara en su dirección contraria, finalmente pudo respirar una vez más, ni siquiera había notado que estaba sosteniendo su respiración, pero de lo que si se había dado cuenta, es que había cometido un gran error al provocar a una bestia.

"Esto era lo que querías ¿Verdad?" Una sutil voz con un tono travieso alcanzo su oído izquierdo, voz que le pertenecía a Watanabe Mayu, quien sin decir nada más continuo por el mismo camino que Jurina había tomado junto a las otras tres chicas. El partido iba a dar comienzo, y ya había perdido la primera batalla sin haber podido oponer resistencia alguna.

Sin tener mucho más que decir cada una se posíciono en su lugar, a excepción de Miyazawa Sae y Akimoto Sayaka, quienes al ser las más altas de su respectivo equipo, eran las encargadas de dar el primer salto en busca del balón en el centro de la cancha. Por otra parte Akarin y Mayu se posicionaban como las aleros, encargadas de acompañar en el ataque, Ikumin cumplía con la función de poste al igual que Sae, desempeñando principalmente la función de defensas, y por ultimo estaba Jurina, quien cumple con la función de base siendo el cerebro del equipo, todos los balones pasan por sus manos liderando la estrategia.

Yokoyama Yui se hizo presente trayendo consigo aquel balón naranja entre sus manos junto con un silbato colgando de su cuello, observó su reloj antes de ver a las dos chicas ansiosas por tomar el balón entre sus manos, sin la intención de hacer esperar más por el evento más deseado, hizo resonar el agudo sonido mientras lanzaba el balón hacia arriba, haciendo que las dos altas chicas se impulsaran con todas sus fuerzas en busca de la esfera como si de ello dependiera su vida, sorpresivamente y en contra de todos los pronósticos, Sae fue quien por un dedo llego primero al balón, jalándolo hacia su espalda en donde lo recibieron las palmas de Jurina.

Todo sucedía muy rápido como para que el ojo humano pudiera procesar cada movimiento, en un parpadeo Airi, quien ocupaba la misma posición que Jurina, ya se había lanzado encima de la última en busca del balón incluso antes de haber visto siquiera quien ganaba el primer duelo, como si fuera un soplido, para el momento en que Jurina tocaba el balón la artista ya se encontraba en frente suyo, una leve sonrisa se podía ver un sus labios, puede que Airi no tenga mucha altura y sea superada fácilmente en fuerza, pero en cuanto a agilidad se refiere no hay quien la pueda vencer.

Por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo para permitirles verse una vez más cara a cara, un escalofrió recorrió a Airi de pies a cabeza por ese breve momento, la razón no es que hubiera encontrado algo en aquellos ojos marrones, si no el hecho de que no había nada, frente suyo se expandía un profundo vacío que finalmente la hizo cuestionarse ¿Quién era esa persona? Antes de poder reaccionar su cabello estaba siendo levantado sutilmente por una vertiginosa brisa, dejándola inmóvil en su punto hasta el momento en que escucho nuevamente el rebotar del balón, para cuando giro su cabeza hacia el aro, el balón ya se encontraba rozando las cuerdas para anotar el primer punto, su sorpresa fue más cuando se encontró con Watanabe Mayu aterrizando elegantemente bajo el aro después de haber marcado el primer punto.

La multitud se vio silenciada al igual que las demás jugadoras, paralizadas por la incredulidad de lo que acababa de suceder, algunas ni siquiera habían podido percatarse del momento en que Jurina hizo el pase y Mayu lo había recibido para después anotar, los ojos se abrían de par en par y los labios formaban una perfecta circunferencia intentando asimilar el asombro. Airi miro a su alrededor encontrándose con la misma expresión una y otra vez, expresión que seguramente ella también estaría usando, ni siquiera las otras tres miembros del equipo de Jurina comprendían la situación.

"Arbitro, podría por favor continuar con el partido" Hablo la profunda voz de Jurina, sacando a Yokoyama Yui de su sorpresa junto con las demás chicas.

"Te toca sacar" Mayu se acercó a Airi por atrás entregándole el balón para después continuar con su camino hacia el otro lado de la cancha. Su mandíbula se tensó al momento de sentir el balón entre sus manos, pues esto hizo que notara el leve temblor de sus dedos.

Airi levanto su vista del esférico para ver a sus compañeras, la comisura de sus labios comenzó a curvarse y finalmente la calma llego a sus pensamientos y extremidades, no pudo evitar reprocharse el haberse preocupado, la hambrienta mirada de sus compañeras le decían que el juego apenas había comenzado, la adrenalina que tanto habían extrañado las recorría de pies a cabeza, después de haber esperado todo el día, no, después de haber esperado años, por fin volvían a sentir esa sensación de querer darlo todo por un partido, aquellas llamas deseosas de victoria no iban a aceptar una derrota, y sin dudarlo más, inicio su contraataque.

Su respiración agitada le pedía a gritos por un reposo pero si se detenía por un segundo seguramente sus piernas cederían, en cuanto parpadeaba el balón ya se encontraba al otro lado de la cancha obligándola a correr sin descanso alguno de este a oeste una y otra vez. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor justo encima de sus cabezas, no teniendo compasión de las diez siluetas que batallaban en medio del campo de cemento. Una vez más el silbato concretaba el marcar de un nuevo punto, no importaba cuanto corriera, tampoco cuanto saltara ni cuanto llevara al extremo sus sentidos, en ese momento, se le era imposible seguirle el ritmo a Jurina.

Era poco decir que el juego de Matsui Jurina era impecable, cada pase era ejecutado con una precisión milimétrica, no tenía la necesidad de mover sus ojos para saber en qué lugar se encontraba su compañera, teniendo un perfecto panorama del juego en todo momento, de alguna manera su fuerza también había aumentado, sus pies se movían con una agilidad inalcanzable, logrando escaparse de Airi aun si lograba anticipaba sus movimientos, incluso intentar marcarla con dos personas era inútil, pues como si un juego de niños se tratara, la ace se impulsaba tranquilamente con sus pies por sobre sus cabezas en un salto, logrando pasar el balón por medio del aro sin importar cuán lejos o en qué posición se encontrara. Airi se sentía persiguiendo una sombra que siempre iba tres pasos por delante.

Pero por si eso fuera poco, un segundo monstruo las asechaba silenciosa pero contundentemente, aquello que definitivamente nadie se esperaba venir, era que Watanabe Mayu se luciera con tanta gracia sobre la cancha, solamente ella era capaz de seguirle el paso al agitado y veloz juego de Jurina, siendo la única que lograba recibir sus pases más mortíferos dentro del área, era respaldada por su increíble agilidad y sorprendentemente, su altura la ayudaba a pasar desapercibida, pero nadie nunca se imaginó que alguien tan bajita pudiera saltar tan alto para llegar hasta el aro.

Airi había cometido un gran error al haberla subestimado tanto, pero que otra cosa debía pensar, durante los partidos anteriores se había enterado que Mayu a duras penas corría en el partido, haciendo apenas lo necesario, tampoco había escuchado nunca que tuviera tanta habilidad para el basketball, era como si en su cabeza se reprodujera cada posible desarrollo del juego, tomando las decisiones correctas en el momento correcto.

Lo que ellas y probablemente nadie sabían (A excepción de Jurina), era que el padre de Watanabe Mayu es un jugador de basketball profesional retirado. En su momento de gloria, y a pesar de su atareada agenda, no había noche en la que el señor Watanabe no sacara algo de tiempo para jugar con su hija, quien prometía ser una genio en el deporte; a pesar de que los años la hicieron cambiar de parecer y el desgano se volviera una de las más destacadas cualidades de Mayu, ella y su padre nunca dejaron la costumbre de jugar unos cuantos minutos en la noche.

La única razón de no haberse esforzado en los partidos anteriores, era un trato que había hecho con Jurina, Mayu acepto el jugar en el equipo de su amiga, pero le puso la condición de que solamente gastaría su preciada energía si lograban llegar a la final sin ella, aclarándole que no tenía la intención de mover un dedo en los demás partidos, y ya que Jurina había cumplido con su parte del trato, ella también lo haría con el suyo; agregando el hecho de que después de tanto tiempo, le mostraba una vez más aquello que la hizo querer ser su amiga, provocándola a no contenerse ni un poco al igual que ella.

Sae, Ikumin y Akari por otra parte, al versen imposibilitadas de entrar en la sintonía de Mayu y Jurina, agregando que cuando intentaban hacerlo y no lograban llegar al pase o simplemente perdían el balón, Jurina no les dedicaba aquella comprensiva sonrisa que las calmaba, por el contrario, la mirada que les daba acababa con el deseo de volver a intentarlo, por lo tanto optaron por concentrarse en una impenetrable defensa, completando así el cuadro de lo que era un equipo invencible. A pesar de nadar contra la más feroz de las corrientes, Airi y su equipo de alguna manera no se dejaban tomar tanta ventaja en el marcador, apreciaban cada punto que lograban marcar, y sus espíritus no tambaleaban, pero si querían ganar tendrían que pensar en algún plan.

Por otra parte en el desolado portón de la escuela, un auto se detenía bruscamente y abría su puerta trasera para permitirle salir a Iriyama Anna con la más grande de las prisas, la idol miraba su reloj ansiosa mientras sus piernas corrían con todas sus fuerzas, la última sesión de fotos que tuvo la retraso más de lo que hubiera deseado, y todo porque su madre quería que mostrara otro tipo de expresiones más _maduras_ , no estando nunca satisfecha con el resultado; pero ella tenía también que aceptar que su mente no estaba concentrada en el trabajo, en realidad, todos sus pensamientos estaban en el partido de basketball que se estaba perdiendo.

Mientras más se acercaba sus oídos percibían cada vez más las voces de las chicas gritando un solo nombre, aquel nombre que le pertencia a quien ha invadido cada uno de sus sueños y era la responsable de que se sintiera tan alterada, y hacia que se obligara a acelerar más sus pasos pues el deseo de verla estaba aumentando a medida que reducía la distancia.

Su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus ojos capturaron una vista deleitante, la figura de Matsui Jurina se alzaba por sobre las cabezas de todas, quedando unos segundos suspendida en el aire mientras su penetrante mirada media la distancia y su mano derecha lanzaba el balón con gentileza, entrando en el aro directamente sin tocar siquiera el metal, aterrizando con delicadeza sobre sus dos pies.

"DESCANSO DE 5 MINUTOS" La voz de Yokoyama Yui la saco de su embelesamiento, al parecer se había perdido un poco más de la mitad del partido, pero por lo menos iba a estar presente para el momento en que Jurina quedara campeona, y no podía esperar para ver esa sonrisa una vez más.

Las jugadoras comenzaron entonces a hacer su camino hacia las bancas, en donde tenían sus botellas de agua y podían resguardarse del sol de mediodía. Jurina y su equipo caminaban en la dirección de la idol, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la ace y sin pensarlo Annin le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas, esperando obtener de la otra el mismo gesto, pero lo único que recibió fue una fría mirada que la trato como si fuera una extraña; aun así Annin decidió ignorar ese pequeño hecho, tal vez Jurina no la logro reconocer entre la multitud estando tan lejos, por lo que decidió acercarse hacia ellas.

"Están ganando, solo unos minutos más y ya podre darte mis felicitaciones" Le dijo desde atrás entusiasmada, pero una vez más Jurina actuaba como si ni siquiera notara su presencia, terminando de beber agua para después tomar asiento bajo la sombra. En ese momento Annin entendió que algo no andaba bien, pues no solo era Jurina la que actuaba extraño, a pesar de tener la delantera en el marcador, a las demás chicas las rodeaba un aura pesada, sus ceños estaban algo fruncidos y sus miradas no se levantaban del suelo, era como si algo más allá del partido las estuviera molestando.

Desde el otro lado Airi observaba el desarrollo de la escena, Jurina ni siquiera se había inmutado en saludar a Iriyama Anna, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla a los ojos al igual que a sus demás compañeras, comprendiendo que esa actitud no solo estaba dedicada hacia sus contrincantes si no hacía todas las personas, era como si hubiera suprimido toda consciencia social, encerrada dentro de sí misma en donde lo único que importaba era ganar el partido.

Su agarre en la botella de agua se intensifico, tenía que pensar en algo, la única ventaja que tenían en ese momento, era que el equipo contrario estaba completamente fragmentado, cada quien iba por su lado preocupándose nada más por cumplir con su papel, desde el inicio Jurina ignoraba a sus compañeras a excepción de Mayu, incluso Airi creía que la más baja era la excepción únicamente porque le servía a Jurina en el ataque, pero el resto de su juego en equipo era inexistente, aun así lograban marcar punto tras punto.

"Disculpa Airi-san" La voz que la saco de sus pensamiento la sorprendió, no se suponía que esta chica estuviera hablando con ella en ese momento. Levanto su mirada ocultando su desestabilidad, no podía dejar que notara su intranquilidad.

"¿Qué sucede Akari-san, no deberías estar con tu equipo?" Le respondió lo más amable que pudo, a la chica en frente suyo se le notaba una gran preocupación.

"Si lo sé, pero no sabía a quién más acudir en este momento" Menciono a la vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre Matsui Jurina, dándole a entender a Airi que la ace era la primera opción, pero que en su estado actual no podía contar con ella "Se trata de Rena" Confesó cuando sus ojos regresaron sobre la artista, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la mención de la otra Matsui "No la he visto en ninguno de los partidos, y créeme que Rena nunca se perdería un partido de Jurina, ¿De casualidad no sabrás algo?" Anhelo era lo que brillaba en los ojos de Suda Akari, lastimosamente Airi tendría que ser quien matara sus ilusiones.

"Lo siento, yo no la he visto desde el almuerzo" Tuvo que decir.

"Ya veo, gracias por tu tiempo" Dicho esto la otra chica se retiró rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su equipo.

Los ojos de Airi intentaron buscar una vez más a Matsui Rena dentro de la multitud, al inicio del juego cuando no la vio no creyó que fuera un gran problema, pero la preocupación de Akari era genuina, en ese momento sus ideas se iluminaron, esa era la respuesta, como es que no lo pudo ver antes. Quiso acelerar sus pasos para cruzar la multitud, pero el silbato del árbitro indicaba que ya se iba a retomar el partido, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, ya que esa era su única esperanza de poder ganar el partido.

Corrió entonces hacia aquella chica que le ha estado dando fuerzas durante todo ese tiempo, si no fuera por ella tal vez ya se hubiera rendido y abandonado la esperanza de ganar. Akane estaba camuflada entre la multitud, pero en todo momento la artista siempre ha pedido auxilio en los ojos de su novia cada vez que siente darse por vencida.

"Necesito que me ayudes" Hablo lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Respondió Akane confusa, no era normal que Airi se viera tan desesperada.

"Por favor busca a Rena"

"Airi-san la estamos esperando" La voz de la presidenta estudiantil la llamó, sin tener más opción tuvo que dirigir sus pasos hacia el campo, pero aun así sabía que Akane no la defraudaría, y por lo mirada en sus ojos antes de que saliera corriendo, Airi supo que estaba en lo correcto, la presencia de Matsui Rena era lo único que podía cambiar el rumbo del partido.

"¡Retrocedan!" La imponente voz de Akimoto Sayaka les ordenaba, el balón ahora rebotaba entre las manos de Jurina, quien se preparaba para el contrataque después de que Okada Nana hubiera marcado un punto.

En una fracción de segundo, el paso calmado de la ace que escaneaba el panorama para tomar la mejor decisión, se convirtió en una rápida corrida, todas sabían que seguía, pero incluso sabiéndolo no podían detener el huracán que se acercaba. Como si de una bala se tratara Jurina se deshizo del balón en un incisivo pase esperando ser recibido por la palma de Mayu, en ese momento Airi creyó que ya no había nada que hacer, nadie lograba interceptar el pase y el otro equipo marcaría otro punto, ya se estaba preparando para continuar con su contrataque.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el silbato del árbitro no indicaba un nuevo punto, si no el hecho de que el balón había seguido su recorrido libremente hasta salir de la cancha, al girar más su mirada, se encontró con una Watanabe Mayu completamente exhausta y frustración bañaba sus expresiones, no había logrado llegar al pase, no importa cuán grande fuera su habilidad para el deporte, su falta de preparación física ya se estaba notando en su cansado cuerpo.

Una y otra y otra vez se repitió la misma escena, no importaba cuantas veces Mayu obligara a sus piernas a correr, ya no le quedaba nada de energía para mantenerle el ritmo a Jurina, quien por otra parte ya se le notaba el disgusto por este hecho, se estaba quedando sola en la línea delantera. Por el contrario, el equipo de Airi tomo ventaja de la situación, acortando cada vez más la ventaja que hasta el momento Jurina y Mayu habían construido, pero que justamente ellas dos comenzaban a destruir, pues la falta del juego en equipo comenzaba a ser más notorio.

"SACA LA CLASE 3-2" Anuncio Yokoyama Yui una vez más el balón salía del límite del campo, en esa ocasión Mayu no había estado ni cerca de alcanzarlo.

"Maldición" La jadeante voz de Mayu maldecía su incapacidad a la vez que su pierna golpeaba el suelo para después regresar al otro lado de la cancha. Era ahora o nunca, tenían que aprovechar el derrumbe del equipo contrario para poder remontar y finalmente ganar el partido.

La glacial mirada de Jurina observaba a Watanabe Mayu volver desde el otro lado, su respiración agitada no dejaba en paz su pecho y sus rodillas a duras penas lograban carrear con el peso de su cuerpo debido al cansancio, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos puntos se perdieron porque su amiga no lograba recibir el balón, y ese último le confirmó que ya no podía contar con Mayu, una vez más estaba sola, pero incluso si no tenía a nadie a su lado, no se iba a permitir perder.

"Quédate en la defensa" Le dijo a la más bajita mientras pasaba a su lado.

Escucho una irónica risilla "Ya lo suponía" menciono la voz de Mayu antes de posicionarse en su espalda.

Desde ese momento las piernas de Jurina no habían parado ni un instante, ni siquiera su mente estaba teniendo un descanso, los atónitos ojos de la multitud seguían la figura de la ace sin poder creerlo, el partido se había convertido en un juego de cinco personas contra una. Jurina ni siquiera reparaba en mirar a sus compañeras, incluso en las situaciones en donde más acorralada estaba no intentaba pasarles el balón, había eliminado la existencia de ellas de su panorama, y ellas ya se habían dado por vencidas en intentar ayudar.

Las gotas de sudor contorneaban su rostro hasta caer por su barbilla una tras otra, no importaba cuanto corriera, el equipo de Airi continuaba recortando la distancia en el puntaje, Jurina sentía como cada segundo se sentía eterno, cinco minutos era lo que faltaba para el final del partido, pero ahora solo seis puntos era lo que las separaba a ella y a Airi. Sus piernas ya no le respondían de la misma manera, sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos y su fuerza la había abandonado hace mucho rato, no sabía ni siquiera como era que continuaba corriendo.

Ahora se encontraba rodeada por Yamamoto Sayaka y Kinoshita Momoka, a pocos metros se encontraba el aro, pero en ese momento no había manera de deshacerse de las otras dos chicas, solo quedaba una opción; sus rodillas se encogieron y reunió toda su fuerza en sus piernas, pero estas nunca la impulsaron, ya habían llegado a su límite y en vez de ir hacia arriba su cuerpo caía hacia el asfalto.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Yamamoto Sayaka tomo el balón que se le había escapado y en un movimiento se lo paso a Akimoto Sayaka, sintiéndose más impotente que nunca, Jurina tuvo que observar desde lejos como sin ninguna misericordia la más alta del equipo contrario marco un punto más; se había acabado, había vuelto a fallar.

Hasta ese momento su mente a estado sumergida en lo más profundo de su ser, no escuchaba nada que no fuera el rebote del balón, tampoco a sus ojos le interesaba nada más que no fuera el esférico, había obligado a cada célula de su cuerpo a suprimir todo lo que la pudiera retener, ignorando incluso a sus propias compañeras. Pero por una extraña razón, sus ojos parecieron moverse por sí solos como si un imán los atrajera, por primera vez desde que comenzó el partido se detuvo a mirar a la multitud. Su pecho se contrajo por un segundo, una vez más volvía a sentir su corazón latiendo, sus oídos comenzaban a distinguir las voces y lo que antes eran sombras ahora tomaban forma de rostros.

Finalmente podía verla, la única persona que puede robar toda su atención sin ni siquiera quererlo, su lacio cabello estaba algo desordenado, claramente había estado corriendo, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus labios habían perdido color, sus ojos se notaban algo cansados pero aun así buscaban por alguien en la cancha, finalmente Rena estaba ahí. Algo dentro de Jurina despertó de aquel ensueño en el que estaba sumergida y sus labios se curvaron amargamente, sabía que esa pequeña fachada que había creado de la nada no le duraría mucho, sabiendo que una vez que la otra Matsui estuviera presente se derrumbaría en un instante, pero ya era muy tarde.

Levanto su vista hacia el marcador, con el último punto él equipo de Airi y el de ella ya estaban empatados, había perdido el respaldo de sus compañeras por las decisiones que tomó, y ahora que volvía a verlo todo claramente se sentía avergonzada por como las trató, no tenía el valor para darles la cara, ella sola no era capaz de ganar, pero si no eliminaba todo a su alrededor y creaba a alguien capaz de ganarle a Airi, hubieran perdido el partido incluso antes de que comenzara, por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

De repente un leve estrujón en su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola dar un par de pasos hacia adelante antes de girar su cabeza con confusión, sobresaltada a su vez por la repentina acción, dispuesta a enfrentar a quien fuera que estuviera buscando algún tipo de conflicto, pero de su boca no salió ni un solo sonido, su voz no encontraba el valor ni siquiera para decir su nombre al igual que sus ojos que evitaron posarse sobre la alta figura.

"Has regalado por completo los últimos puntos" Le recriminaba Miyazawa Sae con un tono seco, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella al igual que la de las demás chicas. Jurina no pudo hacer más que mantener su silencio, Sae no podía estar más en lo correcto "Ahora estamos empatadas, quedan pocos minutos y tu apenas puedes correr" Continuo lanzándole palabras como cuchillos los cuales Jurina aceptaba sin ninguna resistencia, se los merecía "¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?" La desafío.

"Lo siento" Encontró su voz en un inaudible sonido que seguramente no llego a los oídos de la más alta.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Que lo siento!" Alzo su voz junto con su mirada, aceptaba sus malas decisiones al igual que la despectiva manera en que las trató, por lo que estaba dispuesta también a recibir las consecuencias, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con una amplia sonrisa que hizo un nudo en su garganta, no había ningún rastro de resentimiento ni mucho menos rabia en los ojos de Sae, al igual que sus compañeras atrás.

"Se supone que dijeras algo como, _Todavía tenemos tiempo y no aceptare una derrota,_ O incluso algo todavía más cursi" Jurina no pudo evitar reír ante su mala imitación por parte de Sae "Te estuvimos esperando, ahora es nuestro turno de mostrar lo que tenemos" Le dijo con determinación al pasarle el balón "Además… no puedes perder con Rena-chan observando verdad" Por alguna razón aquellas palabras fueron las que más encendieron su deseo de ganar, sin añadir un leve sonrojo que prefirió atribuírselo al calor.

"Más les vale no dejar entrar ningún balón en nuestro aro" Dijo Jurina con la misma decisión y firmeza observando a Sae y a Ikumin, quienes asintieron con seguridad "Akarin mantente pendiente de las esquinas, es allí donde son más débiles" Inmediatamente la otra chica corrió hacia la dirección indicada, no sin antes sonreírle cálidamente "Mayu-"

"Al centro del área ya lo tengo" La bajita dijo con su característico tono de voz y arrogancia "Fue bueno mientras duro, Rena-chan tardo más en venir de lo que pensaba" Susurro más para sí misma pero aun así Jurina logro escucharla, pero decidió no comentar, no había necesidad de darle explicaciones a Mayu.

El juego se retomó y el panorama había cambiado drásticamente, volviéndose en aquel partido vistoso y acalorado por el que todos estaban esperando. Ningún bando cedía un solo punto, manteniendo un empate al que no se le veía fin, ambos equipos habían llegado a su límite pero continuaban saltando y corriendo como en un inicio, las habilidades individuales ya no tenían lugar, solamente el juego en equipo era lo que les quedaba al igual que el deseo de ganar, el juego se había convertido en un duelo de tenacidad y resistencia.

Por primera vez desde que el partido comenzó, Jurina de verdad se estaba divirtiendo y sentía goce por cada punto que lograba marcar, celebrando cada uno como si fuera el último. Había subestimado a sus amigas, ahora es que se daba cuenta de que no había porque preocuparse, cada una hacia su trabajo perfectamente y no dejaban que la presión las afectara, tal vez Jurina debería aprender eso de ellas; si tan solo hubiera sabido desde un inicio que su arma más fuerte era el juego en equipo, tendría la victoria asegurada desde hace mucho

Pero algo estaba invadiendo su tranquilidad, algo no andaba bien y la estaba afectando más de lo que debería, a pesar de que quería ignorarlo no podía; por el rabillo del ojo siempre estaba Rena, su presencia hacia que Jurina pudiera dejarse la piel a pesar de no tener energías, pero cuando posaba sus ojos en su amiga, esta parecía consternada por algo.

El rostro de Rena lo único que expresaba era una especie de aflicción, incluso desde la distancia Jurina podía notar el temblor de sus dedos, también su pesada respiración como si le estuviera costando hacerlo, sin dudarlo Rena estaba sufriendo por algo. Sin quererlo Jurina comenzó a observar en la dirección de la otra Matsui repetidamente, dándose cuenta que aquello que la estuviera molestando, se agravaba cada vez que Jurina lanzaba el balón para marcar un punto, el ceño de Rena se fruncía y mordía su labio inferior con angustia.

Una y otra vez se repetía lo mismo, volviéndose incluso peor, pues solo era necesario que Jurina tuviera el balón entre sus manos para que al rostro de Rena lo atacara la preocupación. Su mente comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto, aun así si sentía que sabía la respuesta no quería aceptarlo, no creía poder soportarlo si esa llegaba a ser la verdad, pero a medida que marcaba los puntos no podía evitar atribuirse la culpa por el malestar de Rena, ya no le quedaba de otra, tendría que aceptar que a pesar de que Rena estaba allí, claramente no era a ella a quien estaba apoyando.

Salto por una última vez, su cuerpo y mente ya se habían sometido a su conclusión, ahora estaba luchando contra sus principios una vez más, pues entendía que ganar el partido significaría también la tristeza de Rena, teniendo entonces que elegir en un instante entre darlo todo por el todo sin importarle las consecuencias, o simplemente abandonar en ese momento la victoria.

Se sorprendió a si misma con cuan fácil tomo su decisión. El balón dejo sus manos y para los atónitos ojos de todas, Jurina había fallado. Airi tomo el balón y comenzó a correr en su dirección, debería detenerla, pero ya no tenía el deseo de hacerlo, su cuerpo se quedó quieto en su lugar esperando por la derrota inminente, si Airi marcaba ese punto ya no había como remediarlo pues el cronometro marcaba los últimos segundos, pero a pesar de que le doliera tener que abandonar así el juego y a sus amigas, la felicidad de Rena está por encima de cualquier otra cosa, no importaba la voz de las demás gritando su nombre pidiéndole que se interpusiera en el camino de Airi, ni mucho menos el de la multitud, la única voz que deseaba escuchar llamándola no iba a llegar nunca.

Airi paso por su lado como si ella no existiera, teniendo el camino libre para marcar el punto que le daría la victoria, las demás seguían sus pasos pasando por su figura y Jurina seguía sin mover un dedo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, deseando que todo acabara ya. Se atrevió a dirigir su mirada hacia Rena, si iba a perder el partido por lo menos podría obtener una sonrisa de ella cuando la persona que le gusta ganara, pero lo que sus ojos vieron fue todo lo contrario. Rena tenía su ceño fruncido y la estaba viendo a ella y solo a ella, su boca se abría y los oídos de Jurina se ilusionaban con lo que posiblemente su voz diría.

"No te rindas ¡JURINA!" Su delicada voz sonaba algo ronca pero fuerte, como si hubiese utilizado cada fibra de su cuerpo para pronunciarlas lo suficientemente alto como para superar las demás.

Cada molécula de su cuerpo se estremeció y la sangre en sus venas comenzó a encenderse como gasolina, sus músculos encontraban fuerza donde no lo había y antes de que pudiera parpadear, sus piernas ya la habían llevado hasta el frente de Airi, deteniendo el balón que acababa de despegar de la punta de los dedos de la artista, nadie la había escuchado llegar ni mucho menos podían entender cómo es que Jurina logro interceptar el tiro de Airi.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron de nuevo el piso, Jurina acelero su paso eludiendo hábilmente a Akimoto Sayaka, los segundos ya se encontraban en un digito, no iba a lograr llegar hasta el otro lado de la cancha, pero eso no suponía ningún problema. Tomando a todas con la guardia baja, Jurina hizo su último y más alto salto, el borde de su camisa ondeaba como si el viento estuviera a su favor, todas las respiraciones se sostenían y las voces se apaciguaban, acaricio el balón con la punta de sus dedos y lo vio partir marcando un camino perfecto a través del campo y por sobre todas las cabezas hasta el aro, nadie pudo evitarlo, las cuerdas abrazaron el balón dando la bienvenida al último punto del partido.

El silbato acabo con el repentino silencio, dándole paso al rugido de victoria "LA CLASE 3-1 GANA POR UN MARCADOR DE 83 A 82" Sentencio Yokoyama Yui. Por un segundo Jurina se quedó pasmada sin poder moverse, ni siquiera ella creía lo que acababa de hacer, su espasmo acabo cuando un repentino peso se subió a su espalda y antes de que se diera cuenta otros cuerpos se arrojaban sobre ella.

"Ganamos Jurina" Decía la enérgica voz de Sae desde su espalda.

"Nos hiciste preocupar por nada idiota" Siguió Mayu quien aun así seguía manteniendo su distancia.

"Esa última jugada fue increíble Jurina-san" Los brillantes ojos de Ikumin la miraban con admiración.

"¿Lo tenías todo planeado?" Quiso saber Akarin, a lo que Jurina prefirió asentir con la cabeza, prefería decir una mentira blanca antes de mencionarles lo que en verdad había pasado por su mente.

"Felicitaciones Jurina-san" Se acercó Annin, su voz era titubeante y mantenía una distancia más amplia de lo normal. Ahora que lo recordaba, había sido muy grosera con la idol, seguramente Annin había hecho todo lo posible para llegar al partido, y ella solo la había tratado mal.

"Gracias" Le sonrió lo más cálido que pudo "Lamento el cómo te trate, estaba fuera de mi en ese momento" Le ofreció sus más sinceras disculpas, obteniendo que el rostro de Annin se iluminara con sus palabras.

"No te preocupes"

Pero por sobre todas aquellas personas que la rodeaban entregándole sus felicitaciones, había una sola persona de la que Jurina quería recibirlos, pero hasta el momento no la había visto, alzo su mirada buscando entre las olas de personas que iban y venían, y ahí estaba ella, viéndola desde lejos con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios que estaba dedicada solo para Jurina, Rena estaba sonriendo por y para ella, y no había mejor sensación que esa, automáticamente se sintió contagiada de alegría, quería ir hacia ella, sentía una urgente necesidad de tenerla cerca.

Dio un paso al frente pero el segundo nunca llego, en un instante todo volvía a desaparecer y su sonrisa se evaporo, frente suyo Rena se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire, sus rodillas habían cedido haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sobre el asfalto; la conmoción paralizo todas sus extremidad he incluso su mente, sentía a las demás personas acudir hacia Rena siendo Furukawa Airi la primera que llego a su lado, pero Jurina no podía moverse, se sentía en el fondo del mar en donde lo único que podía escuchar era su propia voz llamando desesperadamente el nombre de Rena.

Sus pies lograron reaccionar con pasos lentos, ella misma sentía que su cuerpo podía ceder en cualquier momento, como si el dolor de Rena se convirtiera en el suyo.

"Jurina-san" La temblorosa voz de Akarin pedía por su ayuda, en su rostro se podía ver la desesperación mientras sostenía la mano de Rena.

Por su parte Jurina solo lograba mantener la mirada sobre el inmóvil cuerpo de Rena, se veía tan indefensa que dolía verla de esa manera, Jurina solo deseaba ver aquellos ojos marrones que le traían serenidad.

"Por favor apartensen un poco, dejen que respire" La presidenta estudiantil intentaba mover a la alborotada gente que se acumulaba alrededor de Rena con curiosidad, haciendo que el calor se sobrecargara en ese lugar.

Finalmente Jurina ya estaba en frente de Rena, sus rodillas se doblaron y una punzada ataco su pecho, los pálidos labios de Rena temblaban, pequeñas gotas de sudor frío rodaban por su frente, su piel llegaba al punto de parecer translucida, y antes de que pudiera notarlo la palma de Jurina ya se encontraba acariciando su mejilla, su suave piel estaba ardiendo. La mandíbula de Jurina se tensó al verla tan frágil, debió haberlo sabido antes, pero estaba tan concentrada en sus propios problemas que no noto el mal estado de salud de Rena, incluso debió poder deducirlo con solo pensar en la situación, la debilidad de Rena siempre ha sido el abrumante verano, las probabilidades de que se enferme siempre aumentan por esta época, y si a eso le sumas la cantidad de energía que gasto y a lo que no está acostumbrada, tienes todos los factores necesarios para que su anemia se fortalezca.

"Jurina" La débil voz de Rena dijo su nombre y sus ojos apenas y podían abrirse. Jurina entendía lo que significaba ese llamado, estaba atrayendo demasiada atención, he incluso en esa situación la ponía nerviosa.

"Iré a llamar a un profesor" Menciono Airi quien había estado revisando los síntomas de Rena "Hay que llevarla a la enfermería estar bajo el sol solo empeorara la situación"

"No es necesario" La voz de Jurina se pronunció por primera vez, haciendo que el paso de la artista se detuviera y todos los ojos se posaran sobre ella. Bajo la mirada de todos, Jurina paso su brazo derecho por debajo de las rodillas de Rena, mientras que la izquierda llevaba la derecha de Rena a su cuello para después posarla en su espalda "Agárrate" Le susurro a Rena con tanta terneza, que nadie creería que Jurina era la misma persona de hace unos minutos "Los profesores tardaran mucho en venir, yo la llevare"

En un solo movimiento el cuerpo de Rena fue levantado entre los brazos de Jurina como si no pesara nada, Airi no creía lo que veía, no entendía de donde es que Jurina sacaba fuerzas para levantar a Rena, el partido debió haber acabado con todas sus reservas, pero allí estaba sosteniéndola con firmeza y caminando con ella en brazos sin tambalear siquiera.

Airi había sido probablemente la única que se había dado cuenta de la verdad tras esa última jugada de Jurina, cuando paso por su lado la artista pudo sentir que la otra se había dado por vencida de repente, pero con un solo grito de Rena, Jurina reaccionó de manera impresionante, y al ver la espalda de Jurina alejarse, el único pensamiento que Airi tenía, era que se había entrometido en algo en lo que ni siquiera ella podía intervenir, el lazo que las unía era tan grande que iba más allá de lo que la artista podía comprender.

"Baja a Rena ahora mismo" Como si fuera poco, Watanabe Mayu bloqueo el paso de Jurina, su voz era demandante como si estuviera dando una orden, sus ojos desafiaban a los de Jurina sin temor alguno "¿Piensas acabar con lo que queda de tu muñeca izquierda?" Le recrimino, pero la más alta ignoraba por completo lo que Mayu le decía, continuando con su paso pasando por un lado de la gamer, y esta no intento volver a detenerla, cualquier esfuerzo de hacerlo sería inútil.

Por ultimo estaba Iriyama Anna quien observaba todo desde lejos, aquel presentimiento que tenía se acababa de confirmar contundentemente y su puño se aferraba con fuerza al borde de su falda, no podía darle una explicación a la opresión de su pecho ni a porque se sentía tan molesta, sin duda alguna Matsui Rena era una persona muy importante para Jurina, incluso más de lo que Annin creyó; lo único que sabía con certeza, es que quería ser ella quien estuviera a un lado de Jurina, después de mucho tiempo un nuevo reto se le presentaba, y claro está, también una nueva rival.

Su vista era borrosa y aquel mareo que la ha perseguido todo el día atacaba con más fuerza a cada segundo, su garganta dolía y respirar se había convertido en un nuevo trabajo, a pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía caliente no podía evitar temblar, lo único que apaciguaba su cuerpo eran los latidos de un corazón que conocía a la perfección, junto con unos delgados pero fuertes brazos que la hacían sentir segura.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?" A pesar de estarle recriminando y de intentar sonar enfadada, la voz de Jurina era delicada y cariñosa.

"No quería que te preocuparas y no pudieras concentrarte en el partido, por eso decidí quedarme en el salón hasta sentirme mejor" Su voz era floja y la escuchaba lejana como si ni siquiera fuese suya, solo era cuestión de pocos minutos para que su conciencia cediera.

"Entonces porque fuiste al partido, eso solo empeoro tu condición" Era inevitable para Jurina no sentirse culpable.

"Una chica me encontró en el salón y me dijo que lo estabas pasando mal" Nunca antes la había visto pero esa extraña incluso sabía su nombre, y por como respiraba agitada, se notaba que la había estado buscando por todo el instituto "Tenía miedo de que te sobre esforzaras y dañaras tu cuerpo de nuevo, sufría un poco cada vez que te veía con el balón con temor de que alguien te pudiera lastimar, no conoces tus limites Jurina"

El agarre de Jurina se hacía más fuerte con cada palabra de Rena, había sido una tonta al pensar que Rena la dejaría por Airi, cuando en realidad había estado pensando en ella todo el tiempo "Mira quien lo dice" Su voz se quebró un poco, solamente Rena podía hacerla sentir tan indefensa pero a la misma vez fortalecerla.

"Lo siento Jurina" La voz de Rena era cada vez más inaudible, haciendo a Jurina dudar si Rena estaba completamente consiente o si solo era su voluntad hablando.

"¿Porque te disculpas?"

"Solo te traigo problemas, sé que no lo quieres decir pero tu muñeca izquierda debe estar doliendo" Jurina no intento negarlo, sabía que Rena se daría cuenta, y era imposible intentar ignorar el agudo dolor en su muñeca "Incluso esa herida fue culpa mía"

"No me importa si me duele mientras tú puedas estar bien"

Hubo un segundo de silencio, Jurina creyó que la conciencia de Rena ya había cedido, todo fue negado cuando sintió un delicado roce sobre la piel de su clavícula, roce que después se convirtió en el contacto de la palma de Rena que paso después a recorrer su cuello, su toque se sentía como la más suave y dulce caricia, tanto que hizo que Jurina se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, pues no era una caricia normal a las que está acostumbrada, esta estaba llena de tanto... amor y afecto, de aquel que no le dedicas a tu mejor amiga, si no a aquella persona dueña de tu corazón; pero que paradójicamente, de alguna manera también contenía un matiz de melancolía.

La palma de Rena continuaba con su recorrido, para ese momento Jurina ya no era capaz de seguir caminando, sus ojos se cerraban inevitablemente disfrutando de la delicada caricia, su corazón latía ferozmente tanto que lo podía escuchar retumbando sobre sus oídos, cuando finalmente la palma de Rena se detuvo sobre la mejilla de Jurina, la átona voz de Rena habló "¿Por qué me haces las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son?" La mano de Rena cayó inmóvil en señal de que había caído desmayada, dejando atrás a Jurina completamente confusa al no comprender las palabras de Rena, pero que por sobre todo, no podía evitar desear volver a sentir esa clase de caricia una vez más.


	9. CAPITULO 9

Un poco (mucho) de drama para este capitulo

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

El frío viento de otoño golpeaba su ventana, desde su posición podía ver como algunos árboles en la distancia eran sacudidos por la fuerte ventisca, únicamente el sonido de la naturaleza era lo que provenía desde afuera, nadie se atrevía a salir con aquellas grisáceas nubes que amenazaban con una torrencial tormenta en cualquier momento, y ella no era tampoco la excepción, pero a diferencia de aquellas personas que deseaban ver el sol para poder dar un paseo, Matsui Jurina encontraba armonía en aquella fría tarde.

Su cuerpo estaba enterrado dentro de las gruesas cobijas en forma de iglú, dentro de la habitación reinaba la oscuridad y solo la luz de su celular hacía la diferencia, el cual cumplía con la función de lámpara que le permitía recorrer con su mirada las palabras escitas sobre el papel, para ese momento su mente estaba inmersa en el manga que Watanabe Mayu le había recomendado; cuando la chica se le acerco pensó de todo menos que le recomendaría un manga de la nada para después desaparecer por el mismo camino de regreso, y es que desde la ceremonia de bienvenida Jurina notaba que definitivamente no le agradaba a Watanabe-san.

En un inicio creyó que solamente era su imaginación, pero las gélidas miradas que aquella bajita chica le dedicaba no eran coincidencia, Jurina no creía que una chica de 15 años pudiera ser tan intimidante a pesar de tener una apariencia tan delicada como la de una muñeca. Se sentía de alguna manera desnuda bajo esa mirada, como si Watanabe-san estuviera inspeccionando cada esquina de su personalidad y notara todos los desperfectos, en algún punto Jurina también decidió mantener su distancia debido a la incomodidad que esto le producía, pero inesperadamente el día anterior Watanabe-san golpeo sutilmente su hombro y después de un _"Deberías leer este manga"_ con todo y su voz robótica se fue del lugar.

Y así es como llego a gastar un día entero leyendo manga bajo sus cálidas cobijas, desde la primera página no había podido detenerse, y tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo hasta no terminar. A pesar de lo que todos deducen por su apariencia y personalidad, Jurina siempre ha sido una persona de climas fríos, siendo otoño su estación preferida, fácilmente podía definir su día bajo la palabra de perfección.

Pero en realidad aquello solo era la calma antes de la tormenta. Dentro de la paz que reinaba en su habitación, el tintineo de su celular fue el culpable de que aquella tranquilidad acabara. Pensó dos veces sí debería o no contestar, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de sacar un dedo fuera de las cobijas, pero en cuanto leyó el nombre en la pantalla, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo había quedado en un segundo plano.

Rápidamente Jurina coloco el celular sobre su oído, esa no era una llamada que se esperara y de alguna manera estaba emocionada de recibirla "¿Bueno?" Tuvo que ser ella quien iniciara la conversación, pues desde el otro lado solo se escuchaba una pesada respiración junto con lo que creía eran voces que iban y venían al parecer muy ajetreadas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y la sonrisa de su rostro fue borrada por una creciente preocupación en cuanto recibió un pequeño sollozo por respuesta "Jurina…" La voz de Rena estaba opacada por un palpable desconsuelo que le revolvió el estómago, Rena había comenzado a llorar en cuanto susurro su nombre, y esto solo hizo que algo dentro de Jurina se quebrara poco a poco "No sabía a quién más llamar" Rena a penas y podía pronunciar en medio de sus gemidos.

Sin ni siquiera tener que pensarlo, Jurina ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida de su casa, no se detuvo siquiera a buscar ropa más cálida, lo único que gobernaba su mente era el deseo de estar con Rena "Estaré allí en diez minutos" Le afirmo con firmeza, intentando que Rena se calmara un poco, pero sin poder controlarlo, su voz también había temblado un poco. Solamente recibió un sonido de afirmación de la otra línea antes de colgar y obligar a sus pies a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

A cada uno de sus lados se expandía los rojizos árboles que se pintaban de otoño, frente a sus ojos un solo camino que parecía desaparecer entre la neblina era cruzado por sus apuradas pisadas, el fuerte y helado viento se escabullía entre sus ropas amenazando la calidez de su cuerpo, pero lo único que Jurina sentía era la necesidad de llegar cuanto antes a la residencia de los Matsui, la cual precisamente lucía más distante de lo que recordaba.

Finalmente y después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, la antigua estructura apareció frente a sus ojos, no se detuvo ni siquiera a saludar a las jóvenes mucamas que la veían con una especie de alivio y quienes tampoco intentaron detenerla. Pero algo que Jurina logro notar era la falta de personal, debido a que los padres de Rena cumplían su aniversario de bodas decidieron darse un viaje solos al Caribe, por lo que era de esperarse el ver a todos los trabajadores alrededor al cuidado de la única hija de los Matsui, pero ese no era el caso y solo aquellos que estaban caminaban de un lado al otro con afán.

" _Sí señor, estamos haciendo lo que podemos. Si, entendido, no se preocupe y disfrute de las vacaciones con su esposa"_ Era aquello que logro escuchar decir al más veterano de todos y jefe de seguridad a su teléfono, por la manera en que hablaba seguramente se estaba dirigiendo al Señor Matsui, pero el pesado suspiro que dio una vez colgó la llamada, daba a entender de todo menos que no había de que preocuparse.

Jurina decidió ignorar ese detalle y rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Rena, abrió la puerta y frente a ella había una imagen desgarradora. La otra Matsui estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, sus ojos ya lucían rojos y cansados de llorar, sus frágiles brazos se ceñían con fuerza a la almohada en la que después enterró su rostro, lo que sea que hubiese sucedido era lo suficientemente malo como para llevar a Rena a ese estado en el que Jurina solamente la ha visto un par de veces.

Normalmente Matsui Rena no permite que nada la perturbe, y si en algún momento llega a suceder prefiere aguantar hasta el momento en que pueda desahogarse en soledad, por lo que verla tan doliente era una clara señal de que la situación la sobrepasaba.

"Rena" Llamó su nombre en un soplido, cuando la otra alzo su vista algo dentro de Jurina se quebró un poco más con la tristeza en la que se vio sumergida al reflejarse en los ojos de Rena. Sin saber cuándo Rena ya se había lanzado entre sus brazos dejando su cuerpo paralizado por un instante, las lágrimas ya no encontraban ninguna barrera e instintivamente Jurina la envolvió con todas sus fuerzas, su mano acariciaba su cabello intentando consolarla, eso era lo único que podía hacer hasta que Rena se calmara y le contara que sucedía.

A medida que los segundo pasaban ya podía sentir las lágrimas mojando su camisa, la cual Rena sujetaba con fuerza como si temiera que Jurina pudiera irse si la soltara. Los sollozos comenzaron a apaciguarse lentamente cuando ya no encontraban lagrimas que los respaldaran, y aquella mano que la sostenía por la cintura le traía un poco de calma, por lo menos ya no se sentía sola y de alguna manera presentía que todo podría estar bien.

"Tin" Después de unos minutos de que el llanto hubiese cesado, Jurina escuchó la trémula voz de Rena quien aún no se apartaba ni aflojaba el agarre en su camisa, en cuanto escuchó ese nombre ya se podía imaginar cual era la raíz de la situación "Desde esta tarde está desaparecido. Todo fue mi culpa, no preste suficiente atención y termino escapando, antes de que pudiera perseguirlo ya lo había perdido de vista"

Los recuerdos de Jurina se dirigieron a un par de meses atrás en el cumpleaños número quince de Rena, a su amiga nunca le han gustado las fiestas y esto sus padres lo sabían y entendían perfectamente, el tenerlos a los dos reunidos en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo junto con su mejor amiga era suficiente para que Rena ya fuera feliz, pues a pesar de que comprendía lo que el trabajo de sus padres implicaba, no podía evitar sentirse sola en esa gran mansión, y su cumpleaños era uno de esos pocos días al año en que toda la atención de sus padres estaba solo en ella.

Pero la extravagante y deliciosa cena junto con el enorme pastel no era el único regalo que el Señor Matsui tenía preparado para su adorada hija; cuando la noche ya estaba cayendo, el gran empresario se excusó por un segundo, _seguramente será una llamada del trabajo_ , pensó Jurina, ya había pasado todo el día sin que el Señor Matsui hubiese tocado su celular y eso era bastante esfuerzo de su parte, pero cuando regreso con las manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa maliciosa elimino esa idea.

La cómplice mirada que la madre de Rena le dedicaba a su esposo indicaba que todo había estado planeado entre los dos, los ojos de la cumpleañera se iluminaban en anhelo y con expectativa esperaba porque los pasos de su padre finalmente llegaran, pero lo que llego primero fue un tierno ladrido proveniente de la espalda del Señor Matsui, que sin tener más opción reveló el cachorro que traía entre sus manos.

Un hermoso San Bernardo había sido el regalo de cumpleaños para Rena, el cachorro no tenía más de dos meses y en cuanto lo vio fue amor a primera vista, a pesar de que pronto sus padres tuvieron que salir de viaje nuevamente, Rena sentía que una parte de ellos se quedaba con ella, ahora sentía que aquella gran casa se quedaba pequeña para las travesuras de su nuevo amigo; medias desaparecían, toda comida que estuviera al alcance del pequeño era robada en un parpadeo, ladridos despertaban a todos temprano en la mañana, pero también estaban aquellos largos minutos en los que Rena pasaba acariciando el suave pelaje del cachorro he imaginando conversaciones con él que ella misma respondía, poco a poco descubría graciosas curiosidades como las extrañas posiciones en las que le gustaba dormir, o que esperaría a que no hubiese nadie en la cocina para buscar que lograba robar, en un par de meses llego a amar a su nuevo amigo que la perseguía por todas partes agitando su cola en contento.

"¿Hace cuánto que paso?" La vista de Jurina se dirigió a la ventana, las grisáceas nubes se encontraban cada vez más cerca y la brisa se volvía más violenta, y por si fuera poco, no faltaba mucho para que la noche cayera.

"Alrededor de cuatro horas"

"No te preocupes, estoy segura que alguien lo encontrara, hay muchos trabajadores buscándolo" Jurina intento tranquilizarla pero ni siquiera ella se creía sus propias palabras, tenía entendido que el Señor Matsui había dado el día libre a más de la mitad del personal, tampoco se necesitaba tantas personas para cuidar de una sola, y los campos son lo suficientemente grandes como para que con diez personas no sea suficiente.

"Escuche que si no lo encuentran para el anochecer, aplazaran la búsqueda para la mañana"

Jurina no supo que más responder, sentía una gran impotencia suprimiendo sus esperanzas, que puede hacer ella en una situación de esas, sería inútil intentar buscar por sí sola cuando los demás hombres no habían logrado nada en esas horas, tampoco podía hacer que continuaran la búsqueda sin importar la tormenta que se acerca o la noche que asecha, simplemente era una adolecente más con las manos atadas.

"Confía en tu padre, debe estar haciendo todo lo que puede para que lo encuentren" Esa era su última opción, seguramente el Señor Matsui debe estar haciendo las llamadas que sean necesarias desde el otro lado del mundo para evitar que a su hija se le rompa el corazón. Esta vez Rena no hizo más que quedarse en silencio, si Jurina se sentía impotente no podía imaginar cómo se sentía Rena, que también cargaba con un sentimiento de culpa.

Los minutos pasaban tortuosamente alimentando la incertidumbre que ahora era el peor de los martirios, cada vez que se escuchaban pasos cerca de la habitación de Rena la ilusión de que llegaran buenas noticias siempre estaba presente, pero al igual que los pasos sus esperanzas también se esfumaban. La hora en el reloj ya marcaban las 7:15 pm, ya comenzaba a ser difícil ver en las afueras, una leve lluvia caía desde el cielo siendo sacudida bruscamente por el viento, y pronto los hombres en sus trajes empezaban a llegar con clara decepción en sus rostros. Desde el rabillo del ojo Jurina podía ver la mandíbula de Rena tesándose, sus nudillos ya estaban blancos, su labio inferior era mordido con fuerza casi al punto en que Jurina temió que se pudiera hacer daño, las dos estaban pensando lo mismo, pero ninguna se atrevía a decirlo o tan siquiera aceptarlo.

Las voces en el primer piso comenzaron a multiplicarse, y ninguna pronunciaba buenas noticias, ya no se veía el más mínimo rayo de sol y la lluvia se intensificaba a cada segundo. Jurina sabía que tendría que ser ella quien levantara su voz, pero no tenía idea de que debería decir en un momento como esos, pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo, tres toquecitos en la puerta la interrumpieron.

"Adelante" Hablo Jurina pues Rena ni siquiera había movido un dedo.

Aquel hombre que estaba a la cabeza de los de seguridad entro por la puerta con una expresión firme, sus movimientos eran rígidos y secos y nada le daba alguna pista a Jurina sobre lo que diría "Señorita Jurina, el Señor Matsui desea hablar con usted" Un celular le fue presentado frente suyo, los números indicaban una llamada internacional y el cronometro indicaba que ciertamente, Matsui Kunihiro estaba esperando en la otra línea.

Por un instante Jurina volteo a ver a Rena antes de tomar la llamada, el corazón de ella estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mirarla, esa noche sería probablemente la más larga que viviría. Jurina suspiro para reunir coraje antes de tomar el celular y salir de la habitación, algo le decía que lo mejor sería que Rena no escuchara la conversación.

"Buenas noches señor" Hablo sin titubear una vez estuvo sola en el corredor y alejada del cuarto de Rena, no podía mostrarse débil, ahora más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte por Rena.

"No tienes que ser tan formal Jurina, te conozco desde que apenas estabas aprendiendo a escribir" Respondió la gruesa voz al otro lado con ligereza, pero no podía esconder las malas noticias que auguraba su largo suspiro "¿Cómo esta Rena?" Finalmente fue directo al punto, haciendo que inevitablemente el ambiente se tornara pesado.

"Siéndole sincera esta devastada, lo peor de todo es que se está culpando a si misma por dejar escapar a Tin" Al igual que el Señor Matsui, Jurina no se ando con rodeos "El clima está empeorando y ya está oscuro, me preguntaba si usted podría llamar a los que tienen el día libre y pedirles que ayuden en la búsqueda, hacerlo en grupos es más eficiente y menos peligroso" De repente el tono de voz de Jurina se tornó desesperado, se estaba obligando a ella misma a no ver la realidad que tenía en frente, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer.

Desde el teléfono el Señor Matsui le permitía a Jurina seguir con sus propuestas, escuchando en un silencio que lo decía todo por sí solo, porque todas y cada una de esas ideas ya había cruzado por su mente, y aun así allí estaba sin poder hacer nada para evitar que su hija sufriera "Jurina" Tuvo que detener las palabras de la joven, que apretaba con fuerza el celular entre sus manos, era inútil y lo sabía, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo "Necesito que estés para Rena" De repente su voz tomo tres tonos de oscuridad "No puedo pedirle a mis hombres que continúen con la búsqueda, el mal clima solo atentaría contra su salud" Hubo un minuto de silencio en el cual Jurina rezaba porque el Señor Matsui no dijera lo que ella se imaginaba, deseando también eliminar sus propios pensamientos, pero no importa cuanto lo deseara, la realidad se les salía a todos de las manos "No creo que el cachorro lo logre, aún es muy pequeño como para arreglárselas en ese clima"

Jurina tuvo que alejar por un momento el teléfono de su oreja, respiro profundo un par de veces, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás no permitían que aquel nudo en su garganta la afectara más, agitaba su cabeza para borrar cualquier rastro de inestabilidad, pero era inevitable no sufrir al pensar en el dolor por el que Rena estaba a punto de pasar.

"Si señor" Pero ese no era el momento para sentirse débil, sin importar desde cuan alto o que tan pesada la tristeza de Rena fuese, Jurina siempre la atraparía las veces que fuera necesario "Mientras yo este no tiene que preocuparse por Rena" Dijo con determinación.

"Lo sé, gracias… Jurina"

Entregó el celular al imponente hombre que estaba esperando a unos cuantos pasos, seguidamente se dirigió al cuarto de Rena, pero un par de minutos pasaron y Jurina no lograba tan siquiera tomar el picaporte, _¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué clase de expresión debería usar? ¿Por qué sucede esto?,_ esos y muchos más interrogantes retenían sus pasos. Recostó su frente sobre la madera, su corazón le pesaban y la situación llegaba a ser abrumadora, pero ya iba siendo momento de entrar, Rena la necesitaba.

Al dar un paso adentro se percató de la peculiar tranquilidad en que la habitación se encontraba, por un momento se quedó detenida bajo el marco de la puerta, sus ojos se movían detenidamente en cada esquina, pero ni siquiera el más mínimo sonido llegaba a sus oídos, se dirigió hacia el baño he incluso al pequeño balcón del cuarto en busca de la otra figura, pero sus sentidos no le estaban mintiendo, Rena no estaba por ninguna parte.

Angustiada busco en las habitaciones aledañas, pero no había rastro alguno de Rena sin importar cuan minuciosa fuera su búsqueda. A pesar de que intentaba mantenerse tranquila la ansiedad ya comenzaba a conquistar su juicio y preocupación era lo único que llenaba su cuerpo; desesperada bajo las escalas hacia la primera planta en donde se encontró con el mismo hombre de hace un momento.

"Disculpe ¿Ha visto a Rena?" Hablaba más rápido de lo normal y las palabras se tropezaban con su lengua, ansiosa miraba alrededor esperando encontrarse con su amiga, su nerviosismo no fue pasado por alto por el hombre que ahora comenzaba a inquietarse por el comportamiento de Jurina.

"Creo que la vi bajando hace un momento hacia la cocina" Respondió confundido por el extraño comportamiento de la joven, quien no espero ni un solo segundo para direccionar sus apresurados pasos hacia la cocina, sobresaltado por el comportamiento de Jurina el hombre decidió seguirla sin que se diera cuenta.

A pesar del pequeño rayo de ilusión que tuvo por un momento, al llegar a la cocina Jurina se encontró con el peor de los escenarios. Rena no estaba por ninguna parte, pero la puerta trasera de la cocina estaba abierta de par en par, resolviendo la duda de Jurina y disparando todas las alertas rojas en las dos personas que observaban atónitos. Sin ni siquiera tener que pensarlo el hombre ya se encontraba dando la orden a sus hombres de comenzar con una nueva búsqueda sin importar la estrepitosa tormenta, esta vez el objetivo era Matsui Rena.

Pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, la silueta de Jurina se movió por el rabillo de su ojo sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, sin poder hacer nada tuvo que observar a la joven desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de las afueras con gran velocidad.

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre sus hombros bañando cada fracción de su cuerpo sin ninguna mesura, el agresivo viento hacía que las gotas de agua golpearan su rostro como látigos haciéndole difícil el simple hecho de abrir los ojos, no lograba ver más allá de un metro debido a la espesa oscuridad, pensó en usar la linterna de su celular pero rápidamente lo saco de sus planes, ni siquiera la pantalla encendería, a pesar de usar botas estas no la salvaban de resbalarse en repetidas ocasiones sobre el fango.

"¡RENA!" Exprimía toda la fuerza que sus pulmones tenían, pero su voz era callada por los estruendosos truenos que iluminaban el cielo. No podía haber llegado muy lejos, tenía que encontrarla rápido o no quería ni siquiera imaginarse que podía pasar, el cuerpo de Rena es lo que se puede denominar como débil, el estar bajo la lluvia por tanto tiempo haría estragos en su salud, o tal vez podría caer y hacerse más daño que una persona normal.

Por la mente de Jurina solo pasaban los peores escenarios, un remolino de emociones apresaban su pecho, y el único que podía distinguir era un miedo tan profundo como la oscuridad en la que estaba perdida, si algo le llegase a pasar a Rena no se lo perdonaría nunca "¡RENA!" Gritaba una vez más, pero lo único que había a su alrededor eran los despojados y altos árboles de otoño que ahora lucían como los más temible monstruos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, probablemente solo unos cuantos minutos pero sin duda cada uno se sentía eterno, tenía la sensación de estar dando vueltas sobre el mismo lugar, no lograba diferenciar lo que tenía a su alrededor, los pequeños cortes en sus piernas comenzaban a arder, respirar comenzaba a ser más difícil, de su cuerpo goteaba la lluvia como si se hubiese vuelto una con esta pues no tenía ni un solo cabello seco. Su voz ya ni siquiera encontraba fuerzas para gritar, incluso su garganta dolía.

Jurina podía sentir como cada pizca de su energía era drenada, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando se adentró en la arboleda, debió haberse imaginado que ella sola no sería capaz de encontrar a Rena, ahora probablemente se había convertido en un problema más, incluso puede que Rena ya esté en casa y ella este dando vueltas en círculos buscando una sombra, pero no lo podía evitar, su cuerpo habló por si solo cuando la imagen de Rena en peligro se cruzó por su mente, quería ser ella quien la encontrara, quería tenerla cerca entre sus brazos en donde sabía podía protegerla.

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, sus manos sobre sus rodillas era lo único que la mantenía en pie "¡Rena!" Su desgarrada voz hizo un último esfuerzo que creyó sería en vano una vez más, pero como si el cielo estuviera de su parte, una luz cegadora ilumino lo que tenía en frente por un breve instante, en un inicio pensó que se trataba de la silueta de un árbol más, pero después del estrepitoso estruendo que callo sus pensamientos, un nuevo relámpago le ayudo a ver en detalle la extraña figura.

A pesar de que la tenía en frente era incapaz de caminar, tal vez porque sus piernas se habían rendido, tal vez porque no terminaba de creer que realmente era ella, o simplemente porque a pesar de que el cielo pareciera estar cayendo sobre su delicado cuerpo, Rena no dejaba de lucir hermosa con el destello del relámpago iluminándola como si quisiera tomar una foto de ella e inmortalizar su belleza con un parpadeo. Poco a poco Rena se acercaba con un rápido paso, ahora que estaba más cerca Jurina pudo ver la pequeña criatura que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, y aun así seguía sin dar un solo movimiento.

Cuando finalmente la tuvo frente a ella sintió desvanecerse, al mismo tiempo que se sentía más inútil que antes, Rena había sido más valiente que ella, Jurina ni siquiera pudo pensar en la posibilidad de salir ella misma a buscar al cachorro, pero ahí estaba Rena en frente suyo, observándola sin el más mínimo rastro de temor, haciendo que Jurina se diera cuenta de que su labio inferior estaba temblando y no solo eso, un nudo en su garganta intentaba obligar a las lágrimas rodar. _¿Salvar a Rena?,_ pensó con ironía, la única que había sido salvada en ese momento era ella misma.

"Jurina, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Rena intentaba alzar su voz por sobre la torrencial tormenta, pero no obtuvo ni un solo sonido en respuesta de aquella que la miraba como si de un fantasma se tratase "Encontré a Tin no muy lejos de aquí, creo que tiene la patita lastimada" Le quiso informar, el pequeño cachorro tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con pesadez, necesitaba atención y pronto "Jurina" Volvió a llamar su nombre pues su amiga seguía sin responder, pero una vez más obtuvo el mismo resultado, optando esta vez por tocar su hombro, pero en menos de un parpadeo su muñeca fue abofeteada por la mano de Jurina.

"¡IDIOTA!" Jurina le había alzado la voz, por primera vez en todos esos años Jurina le había alzado la voz, tampoco se había visto nunca reflejada en aquellos ojos que la miraban con una combinación de rabia y dolor que hacía que su pecho se contrajera "¿Es que acaso no pensaste en lo peligroso que era?" Jurina dio un paso al frente y por inercia Rena dio uno atrás, no sabía que decir, simplemente no pudo soportar no hacer nada mientras que su fiel amigo estaba bajo la lluvia.

"Lo siento, no pensé en lo que hacía" Su voz tembló un poco, nunca antes Jurina se había enfadado tanto con ella, y simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto "Pero no me arrepiento" aun así tenía que ser honesta, había encontrado a Tin y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el puño de Jurina ciñéndose a su pantalón, lo que hizo que su atención se centrara en los cortes que sus manos tenían, también en las heridas de sus rodillas que se podía ver a través de los daños en el pantalón.

"Yo-" Jurina fue detenida por un extraño crujido. La mirada de ambas busco en sus alrededores pero ninguna lograba ver a alguien; nuevamente el mismo sonido hizo que se alarmaran todos sus instintos, un último crujido hizo que por cosas de suerte sus ojos se fijaran por encima de sus cabezas, finalmente lograron ver una gruesa rama de un alto árbol cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

Los ojos de Rena se cerraron con fuerza esperando el fuerte impacto, pero lo único que sus sentidos captaron fue el sonido de un quejido de dolor ahogado, lo siguiente que supo es que la gran rama cayó con fuerza a su espalda, y lo único que su cuerpo sentía era el reconfortante calor humano, cuando abrió sus ojos era Jurina quien la estaba envolviendo con su brazo derecho, mientras que el izquierdo colgaba en su costado como si no tuviera vida "Jurina estas bi-"

"Tenía tanto miedo" La voz de Jurina se quebró en un delicado susurro sobre su oreja "No sabes el pánico que sentía cuando pensaba que algo te podía pasar" Su desgarrado tono removió todo dentro de Rena, el brazo de Jurina se envolvía con más fuerza sobre sus hombros, era la primera vez que veía a Jurina tan frágil, haciendo que se percatara de lo egoísta que había sido en sus decisiones.

"Lo siento" Era lo único que podía decir. En ese momento se olvidó de todo a su alrededor, ahora la lluvia se sentía como la más placentera caricia, solamente estando entre los brazos de Jurina es que podía sentirse como si estuviera flotando, el resto del mundo se detenía para ella; pero sabía que ese calor no le pertenecía y nunca lo haría, tenía que hacer algo al respecto de su agitado corazón, antes de que sea muy tarde.

El regreso a casa fue más lento de lo que se esperaría, por suerte la lluvia había cesado un poco, pero por alguna razón Jurina caminaba unos pasos atrás de Rena y con un paso rezagado, Rena pensó que simplemente se debía al cansancio que también atacaba sus piernas, sin haberse dado cuenta se había adentrado demasiado y ahora el camino de regreso se sentía eterno. Después de caminar por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, pudo divisar a lo lejos las luces de algunas linternas haciendo que acelerara su paso.

"Señorita Rena" Se acercó a ella la más joven de las mucama, todo su atuendo estaba mojado e incluso sus medias estaban sucias debido al fango, haciendo que la culpa arremetiera sin ninguna piedad contra Rena. Rápidamente a su alrededor fueron llegando los demás trabajadores, todos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

"Encontré a Tin, hay que llevarlo donde un veterinario de inmediato" Ya tendría tiempo de disculparse más tarde.

"Iré por el auto" Dijo uno de los hombre en traje de negro.

"Jurina" Rena giro por primera vez su cuerpo para ver a su amiga, pues antes no tenía el valor suficiente como para enfrentarla, pero lo que sus ojos vieron hizo que su cuerpo diera un respigo y sus palmas ahogaban un gemido de pavor.

Jurina apenas y lograba cargar con su cuerpo, sus pies se arrastraban por sobre el césped, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, tanto que incluso sin tocarlo era evidente que debía estar ardiendo de fiebre, las gotas de lluvia enmascaraban un incesante sudor, pero por sobre todo, aquello que impactaba más era su muñeca izquierda. La punta de sus dedos estaba de un alarmante color morado, un extraño bulto se asomaba por un costado, para Rena era insoportable ver el rostro de dolor de Jurina.

Antes de que Rena pudiera reaccionar, algunos hombres ya estaban auxiliando a Jurina, pero ella seguía paralizada sin poder borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. _Era su culpa,_ Jurina se había lastimado por su culpa. Por un momento su cuerpo se sintió ajeno al mundo, en algún momento alguien había tomado el cachorro de sus manos, escuchaba que llamaban su nombre pero parecía como si lo hubiera olvidado, Jurina fue montada en un carro aparte, y solo fue en ese momento en el que Rena pudo dar un paso adelante.

"Quiero ir con ella" Más que una petición su voz demandaba una orden.

"Señorita, lo siento mucho pero tenemos órdenes estrictas de su padre de no dejarla salir de la residencia" El jefe de seguridad se interpuso en su camino.

"No me interesa lo que mi padre dijo, quiero ir con ella" Rena intentaba pasar por encima del gran hombre, quien con facilidad la detenía a pesar de sus más arduos intentos "Que me dejes ir" Un par de brazos tuvieron que apresarla por la cintura, siendo la misma mucama de hace un momento quien la detenía "Suéltame ¡Jurina!" Sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, solo por esta vez quería ser ella quien estuviera al lado de Jurina.

"Rena" Escucho la cansada voz de Jurina, por sobre el hombro del jefe de seguridad lograba verla dentro del auto que ya iba a cerrar sus puertas "No tienes que preocuparte, solo iré a que me revisen, esto no es nada, así que por favor quédate tranquila" _¿Por qué lo hacía?_ Se cuestionó Rena, porque es que incluso en esa situación en que el dolor es insoportable tiene que sonreír, pues a pesar de lo que los labios de Jurina decían, el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando se escapaba por sus ojos.

Esa misma noche Jurina tuvo que ser sometida a una pequeña operación en su muñeca izquierda, su hueso cubito había sido astillado debido al gran impacto al que fue sometido, llevándose consigo unos cuantos nervios y cortando el paso de sangre, unos minutos más y la conclusión hubiese sido catastrófica. En la actualidad debe evitar cargar con más de 15 kilos en su muñeca izquierda al igual que someterla a alguna presión por un largo periodo, su lesión no supone ningún impedimento para su vida cotidiana, pero si por cosas del destino hubiese sido su muñeca derecha la afectada, las probabilidades de volver a tomar una raqueta eran cercanas a cero.


	10. CAPITULO 10

NOTA DE AUTOR: Perdón por haber tardado tanto en esta ultima actualización, pero ya saben como es la universidad y no quería publicar algo que estuviera incompleto y con lo que no estaría satisfecha. Pero hay buenas noticias y es que a estoy de nuevo en vacaciones y las publicaciones serán de nuevo con más frecuencia. Espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

Aquellos ojos negros se abrían en incredulidad y la miraban con desaprobación, y es que después de todo esa era la primera vez que Iriyama Anna se oponía a alguna orden de su madre, o tal vez ya solo se podía referir a ella como su manager. A pesar de que sentía sus rodillas temblar su semblante continuaba igual de determinado, aquellos segundos en los que su madre la miraba sin poder creerlo con el cuerpo totalmente rígido, sentía como poco a poco iba recuperando su autonomía, como se iba recuperando a ella misma.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" La atónita voz de su madre le cuestionaba, claramente no le había gustado ser retada. El cuerpo de la intimidante mujer daba pequeños pasos hacia la temblorosa figura de Annin, dejando resonar sus altos tacones en el eco de su oficina.

"Lo que acabas de escuchar, no pienso tomar ese papel" Nuevamente reafirmaba su decisión, ya estaba cansada de tener que actuar papeles que no se acomodaban para nada con su naturaleza, y que por el contrario atentaban contra su personalidad e incluso integridad como persona, ya había llegado a su límite.

"Estas bromeando verdad" A pesar de la cercanía y de la amenazante presencia de su madre, no iba a flaquear en su decisión "Sabes de la oportunidad que representa esto ¿Verdad?" Sus pasos continuaron hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, por un instante sintió que aquella mirada la absorbía de nuevo reduciéndola a simples huesos y conquistando todo su juicio.

"¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de exponerme de esa manera solamente por tener un poco más de popularidad?" Puede que sus palabras estuvieran pintadas de enojo, pero lo que en realidad escondían era una tristeza inmensa, solamente pudiéndose preguntar en que momento había sido abandonada por su madre "La que debería cuestionarse eres tú, ¿Cómo es que puedes pedirle a tu propia hija que haga ese tipo de cosas?" Fue inevitable que su voz no se quebrara, y por un instante pudo ver que sus palabras habían llegado a su madre "O es que tal vez deje de ser una hija para ti y solo soy una máquina de dine-"

Sus palabras fueron detenidas abruptamente, su rostro giro con brusquedad siendo acompañado con todo su cabello, una sensación caliente se alojaba en su mejilla izquierda, calor que iba aumentando y comenzaba a convertirse en dolor, un sabor metálico y salado se hizo notar en su boca, con la punta de los dedos confirmo que efectivamente era un poco de sangre lo que producía el desagradable sabor.

No era verdad, no podía ser verdad, y si lo era se negaba a creerlo, porque incluso la espantada expresión de su madre no lograba procesar lo que acababa de suceder, pero aun si su mente se negaba, el dolor en su mejilla no mentía, su madre la había golpeado, por primera vez en toda su vida se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima.

"Annin yo… no quise hacer eso yo…" Las manos de la otra mujer temblaban y en su voz se podía sentir el arrepentimiento.

La mente de Annin se quedó en blanco, su vista se nublaba y lo escuchaba todo distante, su mano que aún estaba sobre su mejilla era lo único que podía sentir junto con el palpitar de su labio que seguramente comenzaría a hincharse, veía que su madre movía sus labios pero no lograba captar lo que decía, solamente pudo reaccionar cuando la mujer intento reposar su mano sobre su cabello, y antes de que se diera cuenta sus instintos la había hecho correr fuera de la casa.

Permitió que sus pies la llevaran donde ellos desearan, algo más allá de su cuerpo se sentía cansado, en algún punto de su vida se había perdido a ella misma. _Todo por el bien de mi sueño_ se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que tenía que hacer algo asqueroso para obtener popularidad, soportar las miradas lascivas de hombres que fácilmente podrían ser sus padres o incluso abuelos, sonreír cuando los músculos de su rostro dolían, esconder bajo gruesas capas de maquillaje las profundas ojeras de días sin haber dormido más de dos horas, hacer ridículas tareas que solo acababan con su dignidad, pero la realidad es que ya ni siquiera puede recordar cuál era su sueño.

Había pasado tanto tiempo construyendo a la Iriyama Anna que todos querían, que ya había olvidado como es que era ser ella misma. Egoísta por naturaleza, egocéntrica y arrogante hasta el punto en que solo se podía ver a ella misma en la cima del mundo, perezosa e incluso un poco irresponsable, pero determinada a conseguir lo que quería, esa era la única verdad que trataba de esconder y que hacía que su alma se sintiera agotada de querer esconderlo. Desde un inicio sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte siendo de esa manera, nadie nunca apoyaría a alguien con una personalidad tan terrible, al final término por arroyar con su verdadero ser y ya no sabe cómo recuperarlo.

Al alzar su cabeza se percató de que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, solo llevaba un mes viviendo en esa ciudad y no había tenido tiempo de recorrer sus calles por ella misma, siempre siendo transportada por el auto de la agencia. Una sonrisa que podría incluso ser descrita como cínica se posó en sus labios, pues a pesar de que estaba completamente perdida, en ese momento era libre, podía caminar hacia donde ella quisiera sin tener que fingir ser alguien más, podía detenerse a mirar el tiempo que quisiera lo deslumbrante que se veía el día a día de las demás personas, algo que internamente ella anhelaba.

El caminar por las calles sin ninguna preocupación se sentía en ese momento como su verdadero sueño, no habían flashes que segaran su vista, ni una multitud que ahogara sus oídos, simplemente la aburrida cotidianeidad que ella deseaba así fuese solo por un día. Pero aun si lo deseara, ya nunca más lo iba a poder obtener.

Pronto aquellas caras que antes la ignoraban como si fuese una persona más, comenzaban a observarla con detalle. _¿No te parece familiar? Tiene que ser ella, tómale una foto, se ve más normal en la vida real, ¿Crees que este grabando algún programa?,_ pánico empezó a adueñarse de sus sentidos, estaba llamando demasiado la atención y no tenía nada con que ocultar su rostro, pronto las cámaras de los celulares comenzaron a apuntar hacia ella, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas pues a pesar de su trabajo, nunca ha sido buena con las multitudes llegando al punto en que se siente enferma cuando se ve rodeada de muchas caras, tenía que huir de allí y rápido. Como pudo perdió de vista a algunas personas que la estaban siguiendo entrando a un FamilyMart, pero aun así unos cuantos hombres estaban esperando por ella afuera.

Después de buscar un lugar en la tienda en donde no pudieran verla respiro profundo un par de veces, tenía que calmarse y pensar cómo salir de ese problema antes de que se volviera más grande. Busco dentro del bolsillo su celular, pero antes de marcar el único número que se sabía de memoria sus dedos se detuvieron, ahora era ira lo que estaba jugando en su contra, pues no había manera que su orgulloso ser le permitiera acudir a su madre o alguno de sus eruditos en ese momento.

Busco entre su lista de contactos por alguien más, pero solo tenía los números de las demás miembros quienes no moverían un dedo por ella en estos momentos, si alguna otra integrante llegara al mismo lugar ya no habría como controlar la multitud que se amontonaría. Justo cuando creía que su única salida seria correr con todas sus fuerzas, al final de la lista de nombres apareció aquel que hizo que su rostro se iluminara de ilusión, pues algo dentro suyo le decía que si ella venía todo podría estar bien.

Sin poder evitar los nervios presiono el botón de llamada, su labio inferior era mordido con ansiedad al igual que el movimiento de sus dedos, cada timbre hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, tal vez no contestara.

"¿Aló?" Escuchó su voz algo ronca y floja; a pesar de que podía escuchar la respiración al otro lado las palabras no salían de su boca, el haberla escuchado tan cerca a su oído hizo que se sintiera increíblemente nerviosa "¿Bueno?" Volvió a escuchar ahora un poco más firme, sacándola finalmente de su trance.

"Jurina"

Quince minutos ya habían pasado desde que colgó su celular, y aunque no quisiera hacerlo comenzaba a dudar de si Jurina vendría o no, por cómo se escuchaba estaba durmiendo antes de que la llamara, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Jurina, que sorpresivamente no lo dudó ni un segundo y le aseguro que pronto llegaría donde ella. Pero en ese momento odiaba esa parte de ella que duda de todos y todo, sintiéndose culpable de desconfiar de la palabra de Jurina, _Tal vez dijo eso solo para no tener que lidiar con una situación incómoda,_ le decía esa pequeña vocecita que siempre va en contra de sus propios deseos.

Se empino un poco para ver por sobre las estanterías, justo como se lo temía varias personas estaban afuera del local, y a pesar de que intentaban disimularlo observando sus celulares o a los alrededores, era claro que estaban esperando por el momento en que la idol del momento saliera.

Justo cuando estaba lista para volverse a ocultar sus ojos capturaron la figura que estaba esperando. La respiración de Jurina era agitada dando razón de que estuvo corriendo desde que salió de casa, su cabello estaba algo desordenado y sus ropas arrugadas, pero a pesar de su apariencia desaliñada y de estar completamente sin aliento, Jurina no perdía ni una pizca de su encanto, por el contrario, Annin no se molestaba en decir que de alguna manera lucia incluso más atractiva con esa imagen descuidada y desordenada.

Inevitablemente se quedó observándola completamente embelesada, Jurina escaneaba algo desesperada con sus ojos los alrededores, _la estaba buscando a ella_ , en cuanto esa idea paso por su cabeza su corazón comenzó una carrera en su pecho, el pensar que Jurina estaba de alguna manera preocupada por ella la hacía feliz, ya que eso significaba que así fuese un poco, tenía un pequeño lugar en los pensamiento de ella. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron a través del vidrio su cuerpo dio un respingo al darse cuenta del tiempo que la estuvo mirando, y rápidamente Jurina dirigió sus pasos hasta llegar a ella.

"Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero me costó un poco encontrar el lugar" Decía Jurina intentando aún recuperar el aliento "No eres muy buena dando instrucciones" Agrego con una pequeña risilla que le hacía más difícil a Annin la tarea de concentrarse en la conversación.

"La que debería disculparse soy yo, te llame tan repentinamente" Su voz comenzaba a esfumase en cuanto llegaba a las últimas palabras, _¿Por qué es que le costaba tanto fingir en frente de Jurina como lo hacía día a día en su trabajo?_

"Creo que ya comprendo un poco la situación" Jurina miraba a las personas que asechaban afuera y que la miraban con recelo, y no había más que un solo plan para salir de esa situación "Vamos"

Annin simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió los pasos de Jurina, a medida que se aceraban a la puerta rezaba en su interior que pudiera salir del lugar con total tranquilidad y sin ningún percance, pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera supo que debió haber imaginado que las cosas nunca salen como ella quisiera. Más gente de la que podía ver desde adentro se amontonaba alrededor de ambas, todas le hablaban al mismo tiempo haciendo que su cerebro se sintiera abrumado, sus pies se sentían entumidos y la punta de sus dedos pronto comenzaron a enfriarse, necesitaba salir o terminaría por desvanecerse en ese lugar.

Ya se estaba dando por vencida cuando sintió el suave roce en la palma de su mano, roce que se convirtió en un fuerte agarre de una mano ajena, pronto un reconfortante calor viajo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta todo su cuerpo, su mano se acoplaba a la otra como si fuese su parte perdida que estuvo buscando todo este tiempo, y antes de que pudiera parpadear su cuerpo fue jalado por fuera de la multitud y lo único que podía ver era la deslumbrante espalda de Jurina que parecía estar sacándola de su jaula.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo corrieron ni en qué momento habían escapado totalmente, cuando su mente volvió a la tierra ya se encontraba alejada de todo el ruido y personas e incluso de los altos edificios. Annin reconoció el lugar rápidamente, había ido allí el primer día que llego a la ciudad, y era justamente en ese pequeño mirador en donde había visto por primera vez a Jurina.

"Nadie vendrá hasta aquí" Jadeaba Jurina una vez dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre una banca. "Espera aquí un momento" Jurina se puso de pie y Annin la siguió con la mirada hasta que entro a un pequeño local que pasaba completamente desapercibido, dos minutos más tarde la atlética chica regresaba con dos helados en sus manos "Conozco esta ciudad más que la palma de mi mano"

"Gracias" Ahora era timidez lo que sentía, la cual aumento cuando Jurina se sentó inquietantemente cerca de ella. Annin se sentía fuera de sí misma, nada funcionaba dentro de ella, era como si otra persona la estuviera controlando, pero lo más extraño de todo era que no le molestaba, por el contrario, le agradaba esa sensación de vacío en su estómago y la estúpida sonrisa que le seguía "Lamento haberte hecho venir" Interrumpió el silencio.

"No te preocupes, de hecho fue bastante divertido. Que buena manera de comenzar las vacaciones" Sonrió Jurina amablemente "Con que es así como se sienten las súper estrellas" Sin previo aviso una pequeña risilla salió de los labios de Annin, por una parte tenía un matiz de ironía al pensar que aquello que odiaba le era divertido a alguien más, pero por sobre todo se reía de sí misma, pues a pesar de odiarlo tanto en ese momento estaba agradecida de que pasara pues gracias a eso se estaba divirtiendo con Jurina.

"Supongo que también tiene sus lados buenos" Dijo con una gran sonrisa, mágicamente había olvidado su enojo. Ahora lo único que sentía era una extraña felicidad que ni sabía a qué se debía.

"Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír" Señalo Jurina de la nada mientras la veía fijamente, tanto que por un segundo se sintió completamente al descubierto e hizo que se quedara sin palabras.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Intento enmascarar lo alterada que la había puesto lo dicho por Jurina haciendo uso de su habilidad para mentir "Estoy muy segura que me has visto reír muchas veces" A pesar de su intento, la sutil sonrisa de Jurina y su insinuante mirada le aseguraba que solo había llegado a ser una mueca, haciendo que inevitablemente se rindiera.

"No quiero inmiscuirme en tus problemas, pero antes de salir de casa escuche como tu madre hacia llamadas como loca poniendo a todos sus guardias a buscarte" Annin no lograba levantar su cabeza, no quería tener que enfrentar ese problema aún ni tan siquiera pensar en ello "Se veía muy preocupada"

"Se me es algo difícil imaginármelo" Hablo con recelo. ¿ _Su madre preocupada por ella?_ El pensarlo sonaba más como un chiste.

"No sé si cambia algo o si debería decirlo, pero desde que llegaron no he podido dormir del todo bien, la oficina de tu madre queda en frente de mi habitación y no hay noche en que la escuche descansar y la luz permanece encendida casi toda la noche" Comento Jurina y Annin no pudo hacer más que quedarse en silencio.

Tal vez realmente la culpa la tenía ella por ser tan egoísta, su madre tenía que estar trabajando el doble y todo a sus espaldas. Pero al final ninguna tenía la culpa, simplemente el ambiente tan cargado de estrés y ansiedad las estaba alejando de a poco, pero era una tristeza que se tuviera que dar cuenta de esta manera.

"Anoche vi un programa en el que participabas" Dijo Jurina después de algunos minutos. En vez de sentirse feliz por lo que acababa de saber, Annin se sentía avergonzada de que Jurina hubiera visto ese lado suyo, aquel que ella misma no soporta observar. "Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo mucho" Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero Annin creyó sentir un deje de sarcasmo en las palabras de Jurina.

"Si es así como lo ves supongo que está bien" Habló con decepción, después de todo esa felicidad es la que su supone que muestre cada vez que una cámara está encendida "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Jurina giro su mirada para centrarse en la figura de Annin dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. A pesar de haber hablado con total confianza, dudo por un instante en si quería o no escuchar la respuesta de Jurina "¿Qué es lo que ves cuando me miras?" Pregunto insegura.

De repente la mirada de Jurina se afilo y de alguna manera sus rasgos lucían más rígidos, esa era la Jurina que Annin solo ha visto una vez, y eso fue en el partido de basketball. El aire se sentía más pesado y de los poros de Jurina salía un aire terriblemente intimidante "Veo lo que tú quieres que vea, un costal de sonrisas baratas" Y al igual de rápido que llego, aquella Jurina desapareció y nuevamente aquel brillo que ilumina sus ojos se hizo presente "Puede que te veas a ti misma de esa manera, pero lo que yo veo es una chica que se ha estado esforzando enormemente para llegar a donde está, pero puedo ver que en verdad lo único que quieres es un descanso de ti misma, ¿Verdad?" Sus hoyuelos también aparecieron "Pero déjame decirte, que te ves muy hermosa cuando bailas y cantas con todas tus ganas, se nota que eso es lo que verdaderamente te hace feliz"

Annin se quedó sin palabras pero tampoco sabía cómo sentirse. Primero fue una especie de pánico lo que sintió al saber que Jurina podía ver con facilidad a través de su debilitada fachada, pero aun así Jurina lograba ver aquello que Annin creyó haber perdido. Jurina la estaba viendo a ella en su totalidad, recordándole la razón de porque continua aferrándose a ese trabajo "Estoy tan aliviada".

"Ahora es mi turno" Tomándola desprevenida, Jurina acerco su cuerpo al de Annin quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia "¿Qué es lo que ves cuando me miras?" Jurina sonreía, pero no era ningún tipo de sonrisa que Annin hubiese visto antes, la única palabra que encontraba para describirla era cínica.

Los ojos de Jurina siempre solían estar llenos de serenidad y gentileza, en otros casos era malicia y picardía combinada con un poco de osadía, también habían momentos en que una especie de inocencia infantil aparecía, y por ultimo estaba aquella feroz y vibrante mirada que hacía temblar todo a su alrededor. Pero en ese momento todo parecía combinarse en un mismo momento y lugar, Annin sentía que estaba siendo absorbida por diferentes personalidades viendo todas las facetas de Jurina al mismo tiempo. Jurina estaba tan llena que al mismo tiempo estaba completamente vacía.

"Nada" Al final tuvo que admitir, sintiéndose conmocionada con la verdad que no había notado y que le estaba estallando en la cara, y es que ahora se daba cuenta que después de todo este tiempo no tiene la menor idea de quién es Jurina.

La atlética chica no parecía haberse sorprendido en lo más mínimo con la respuesta que obtuvo, antes por el contrario, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se alejó del de la idol con total tranquilidad, es más, una sutil sonrisa curvaba la punta de sus labios "Justo lo que creí" Dijo su profunda voz después de haber respirado con placer la fresca briza "Sabes… me falto añadir que cuando te veo, siento que también me estoy viendo a mi" Annin se quedó en silencio, después de lo que acababa de ver ya no sabía que esperar de Jurina "Ambas estamos perdidas dentro de nosotras mismas"

 _¿Cómo es que no lo vio antes si lo tenía justo en frente?_ Se preguntaba Annin con incredulidad, tantos minutos que había pasado con Jurina y solo hasta ese momento es que se daba cuenta que Jurina estaba igual de vacía que ella. Pero algo en el fondo de su memoria surgió como un relámpago, una imagen de Jurina que hasta ese momento no había podido olvidar, y es que probablemente fue solamente en ese pequeño instante en el que vio a la verdadera Jurina "Pero tú tienes algo que yo no" Añadió Annin. Ese algo que derriba cualquier muro sin importar que tan alto sea tenía nombre y apellido.

Jurina la observo por un momento con total serenidad "Y esa es la única diferencia entre tú y yo" Concluyo la más alta sin ningún problema aquello que Annin ya venía imaginándose, y es que no había manera de fingir el brillo que iluminaba los ojos de Jurina cada vez que se posaban sobre la figura de Matsui Rena "Ella es alguien que mira directamente a mi corazón, no importa cuánto egocentrismo o soberbia lo envuelva Rena siempre decide quedarse a mi lado esperando pacientemente hasta el momento en que vuelva a ella totalmente perdida. Cuando estoy con ella siento que realmente existo como mi verdadero yo, no tengo la necesidad de angustiarme pensando en cómo debería actuar porque sé que ella aceptara todo de mi" Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella Jurina que solo Rena tenía el placer de ver, y que en ese momento Annin deseaba tener también, porque lo único que cubría la palabras de Jurina era un inmenso amor que llegaba a ser abrumador "Estoy segura que algún día tú también encontraras alguien así"

"¿Cómo lo sabré cuando lo haga?" De alguna manera Annin ya sentía que sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta, desde hace mucho que lo sabía, pero solo hasta ese momento en donde se descubría a ella misma dominada por los celos es que finalmente entendía el cosquilleo en su estómago y la opresión de su pecho.

"Cuando sientas que podrías sonreír todo el día con solo tener a esa persona a tu lado, pero al mismo tiempo un miedo terrible de perderla porque entonces ya no te quedaría nada más que tu insípido ser" Respondió Jurina mecánicamente como si hubiera estado practicando sus palabras, o porque simplemente hablaba con total sinceridad que llegaba a lucir ensayado.

Annin sonrió con ironía, parecía como si Jurina hubiera leído a la perfección lo que pasaba por su mente y lo hubiera puesto en palabras, ayudando a la idol a finalmente darle forma a lo que sentía. Ya no había manera de negar sus sentimientos, solo le faltaba una respuesta más "¿Y qué debería hacer si ya encontré a esa persona?"

Ante la sería expresión de Annin, Jurina la tomo por la mejillas estirándolas para hacerla sonreír al igual que ella "Aférrate a ella"

* * *

A pesar del constante soplido de los ventiladores el calor en el aire no desaparecía derritiendo los cubos de hielo de flotaban sobre su vaso de té, pequeñas gotas de sudor le recorrían el contorno de sus facciones hasta llegar a su cuello en donde terminaban perdiéndose. Incluso si no estaba bajo el abrasador sol podía sentir como su piel se quemaba sutilmente con el ardiente ambiente. Sin importar cuanto tratara de volver a concentrarse en lo que su madre y la productora del grupo estaban hablando, su mente simplemente prefería centrarse en el aturdidor sonido de las cigarras que cantaban el himno del verano.

Aquella tarde del domingo Iriyama Anna junto con su madre o manager habían sido invitadas por nada más ni nada menos que Matsui Kyouko a pasar el día en su casa. Claro que Annin se imaginaba que la residencia de la productora debía ser lo suficientemente imponente como para dar cuenta de su importante posición, pero los interminables campos que veía a lo lejos sobrepasaban sus expectativas por mucho. Desde que llegaron su madre y la señora Matsui habían estado hablando animadamente de negocios, más que un trabajo parecía que disfrutaban de planear eventos, conciertos, canciones y todo lo que incluye el mundo idol; se notaba bastante que su madre y la productora llevaban siendo amigas por mucho tiempo. Pero no habían llegado ni a la mitad de la conversación cuando Annin ya la había dejado, cosa que fue rápidamente notado por la dueña de la casa.

"No son temas muy interesantes para ti ¿Verdad?" Matsui Kyouko le hablo con gracia y con una pizca de vergüenza.

Sin pensarlo mucho la idol negó con su cabeza aquello que en realidad era totalmente verdadero, pero no podía ser tan maleducada con aquella persona que ideo uno de los grupos más exitosos de la historia "Para nada, es muy entretenido escucharlas hablar y estoy aprendiendo mucho" Intento escapar como pudo, pero la pequeña risillas que su madre y la señora Matsui compartieron dejaba claro que no lo había logrado.

"Por hoy puedes olvidarte un poco del trabajo, esto es una visita amistosa" Le dijo su madre cariñosamente. Después de lo ocurrido hace unos días su madre había dado un cambio de trecientos sesenta grados, tanto que a veces Annin se sentía algo incomoda como si le hubieran cambiado a su madre. Al final del día solo necesitaban sentarse a hablar y sincerarse lo suficiente para recuperar su relación.

"Si quieres puedes ir a dar un paseo" La señora Matsui agrego, y ciertamente la hermosa vista al jardín del lugar la tentaba bast

ante "Rena debe estar por ahí, ¿porque no vas a buscarla?" Añadió al ver a Annin un poco dubitativa.

Al escuchar el nombre de Rena, Annin recordó que aún había algo muy importante que debía hacer y que involucraba directamente a la única hija de la productora. No tuvo que pensarlo más y se levantó del cómodo sillón "Con su permiso" La idol hizo una pequeña reverencia para después tomar el camino hacía el gran ventanal que daba hacía un tranquilo y cristalino lago que tomaba protagonismo en el jardín de la casa.

Se detuvo un momento para deleitarse con la belleza del lugar, cientos de flores se reunían en torno al lago; hortensias, girasoles, dalias y demás competían por resaltar pero al final todo se unía en un perfecto festival de colores. Pero dentro de tanta tranquilidad un estruendoso sonido interfirió, sonido que Annin reconoció rápidamente como el ladrido de un perro que por su fuerza se podía deducir que era uno grande, al ladrido lo siguió una pequeña risilla y finalmente el ronroneo del canino.

Al girar un poco su cabeza, Annin no se tuvo que esforzar en encontrar la fuente del sonido. Justo al final del pasillo se encontró con la espalda de una joven chica acariciando a un gran San Bernardo que se revolvía contra las piernas de la joven. Rena traía su oscuro cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo permitiendo que el sol iluminara un poco su pálida piel, pero incluso los rayos de luz parecían tener miedo de dañar a tan delicadas facciones. Ciertamente Matsui Rena era hermosa y eso no había como negarlo, Annin comprendía la fascinación de Jurina por Rena, pero hace falta más que apariencia para hacer que los ojos de la atlética chica brillen de esa manera, y justamente eso es lo que la idol no encontraba en la existencia de Rena.

Annin direcciono sus pasos hacia las dos figuras, en cuanto la otra chica escucho sus pisadas giro su rostro para que así sus ojos se encontraran finalmente "Es muy lindo" Habló Annin primero refiriéndose gran San Bernardo, pero Rena respondió simplemente asintiendo con su cabeza y regresando su vista hacía el perro, claramente su humor había cambiado drásticamente "¿Está bien que me siente?" Incluso si lo estaba preguntando para cuando termino de hablar ya lo había hecho.

"¿Por qué no traes tu hueso Tin?" Rena ignoro descaradamente las acciones de la idol, pero eso era algo que Annin ya se estaba esperando. Tal como se lo ordeno el canino obedeció inmediatamente saliendo disparado por todo el jardín.

Por unos cuantos minutos Annin decidió no decir nada y limitarse a observar como Rena jugaba con el San Bernardo, intentando descubrir que era lo que escondía Matsui Rena que la hacía gobernar en el corazón de Jurina. Pero mientras más buscaba más se daba cuenta que en Rena no había nada, ella era una chica más del montón con la única diferencia de que compartía el mismo apellido de Jurina.

"Rena-san, ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Jurina?" Habló Annin acabando con los rodeos y dirigiéndose a donde quería llegar, después de todo algo le decía que Rena ya sabía de lo que Annin quería hablar en cuanto la vio llegar.

"Alrededor de 10 años" Respondió Rena sin haberse alterado en lo más mínimo y sin ni tan siquiera voltearla a ver.

"Eso es bastante tiempo" Dijo en voz baja pero con la intención de que la de cabello azabache la escuchara. No podía flaquear, justamente en ese momento es que comenzaba su batalla "Es casi como si fueras su hermana" Mientras que Rena no le dedicaba ni una mirada, Annin observaba su perfil con intensidad como si la estuviera desafiando.

"Supongo que podrías decir eso" La voz de Rena se había tornado gélida y mecánica, pero era justamente esa reacción la que estaba buscando la idol, ya que eso significaba que comenzaba a molestarse.

"Seguro que es así. Es decir, se nota que Jurina tiene un lugar especial para ti" Era ahora o nunca "Me pregunto si tu también lo tendrás para ella Rena-san" Annin reto directamente y sin ningún filtro a los sentimientos de Rena "¿Será que tú ves a Jurina como una hermana… o como algo más?" Annin termino de hablar y supo que finalmente había roto con la fachada de Rena cuando esta giro su rostro y la observo directamente a los ojos.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" Annin casi que pudo sentir el frio de las palabras de Rena sobre sus huesos, al igual que su intimidante mirada que le advertía que estaba entrando en terrenos que no debía. Pero ahora ya nada le importaba, y era momento de lanzar el primer golpe.

Lentamente la idol se levantó del suelo de madera con total tranquilidad "Pues deberías comenzar a pensarlo mejor" Annin sacudió su falda y arreglo su cabello, y con una sonrisa de lado a lado dirigió su determinada mirada a la de Rena "Porque pienso robarla de entre tus manos" Termino por declarar la guerra.

* * *

Akane enterraba sus dedos en el sedoso y largo cabello de su novia quien estaba recostada sobre su estómago y con sus manos rodeándole la cintura. Hacían ya bastantes minutos en los que estaban en esa posición, Akane juagaba tiernamente con el cabello de Airi mientras que la artista la abrazaba por la cintura, y solamente así, y en completo silencio, es que habían pasado la mitad del día. Pero Akane conocía demasiado bien a su novia como para reconocer en medio de su silencio que algo la estaba molestando, además, Airi no ha dejado de fruncir su ceño y de hacer un leve puchero, completando así todas las señales de que cierto tema, que Akane ya se imaginaba, estaba rondando una y otra vez en la mente de la artista.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Pregunto Akane en un bajo tono de voz aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"En las Matsui" Akane sonrió con cuan fácil su novia había confesado, eso demostraba cuanta confianza se tenían.

Ciertamente el tema de las Matsui se les había salido de las manos. En un inicio ambas pensaron que solo era cuestión de un pequeño empujoncito para que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos o que por lo menos alguna se confesara. Akane incluso le propuso a Airi que almorzara con Rena a pesar de las intenciones de esta última chica, pues a pesar de lo que Rena demuestra, todo termina siendo una fachada que crea para intentar engañarse a ella misma. Akane pensó que en algún punto la cercanía de Airi con Rena haría que Jurina llegara a su límite y finalmente comprendiera lo que en verdad Rena significa para ella.

Lo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba, es que la relación de Jurina y Rena fuera mucho más compleja de lo que se imaginaban, y desde lo que vieron en el partido de Basketball supieron que tenían que cambiar de plan o alejarse de toda la situación.

"Aun no comprendo cómo es que siguen ignorando lo que sienten la una a la otra" Akane tenía que confesar que en un inicio creía que Jurina era la única que tenía sentimientos más profundos por Rena, lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión fue la reacción de Rena cuando la fue a buscar el día de la competencia.

Akane la había encontrado en su salón de clases recostada sobre su escritorio, en su rostro se podía ver que su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas, los ojos de Rena a penas y podían abrirse, pero en cuanto Akane menciono el nombre de Jurina y que esta estaba en problemas, la delicada y débil chica se paró de su asiento y salió disparada por la puerta, casi como si fuera un instinto y su propia vida dependiera de ello.

"Lo que yo creo, es que cada una es el tesoro de la otra, y en sus mentes no se pueden imaginar el poseer tan importante tesoro" Airi añadió y en realidad no sonaba tan disparatada su idea. Era como si antes de tan siquiera intentarlo dedujeran que todo es un amor unilateral, enterrando sus sentimientos antes de que pudiera tocarles las ideas, y de esta manera podrían estar siempre juntas sin la necesidad de sentimientos no correspondidos "Si tan solo notaran el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se miran, seguramente no estaríamos siquiera hablando de esto"

"Ambas son dos simples seres que se necesitan la una a la otra, y si para mantener eso tienen que sacrificar sus sentimientos, lo van hacer. No sé si son muy cobardes o muy tontas" Dijo Akane y nuevamente el silencio reino entre ambas, silencio en el cual sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer

"Tenemos que terminar con esto" Airi fue quien puso en palabras sus ideas. El método que estaba usando hasta el momento no serviría nunca, lo único que pueden hacer por esas dos es hablar directo y claro con alguna.


	11. CAPITULO 11

Un mar de personas iba y venía con sonrisas en sus rostros, niños, mujeres, esposos, ancianas; algunos usaban Yukatas, otros preferían algo más cómodo y fresco, pero nadie escapaba del júbilo y la emoción que traía consigo el festival de verano. Dentro de aquella multitud destacaban especialmente tres figuras y la razón de esto no era particularmente buena, ya que era la pesadez de un ambiente incomodo lo que las hacía desentonar dentro de aquel ambiente tan veraniego. Aun sin saber cómo es que habían tenido tan mala suerte de verse envueltas en esa incómoda situación, Jurina Mayu y Airi eran las primeras en haber llegado al punto de encuentro que habían acordado.

La noche anterior Jurina había recibido un mensaje de Miyazawa Sae, solamente la hora y el lugar de encuentro era lo que contenía. Habiendo hecho de la salida al festival de verano una tradición entre sus amigas, en ningún momento se le paso a la joven Matsui por la cabeza que la primera cara con la que se encontraría sería con aquella que con solo imaginársela se sentía terriblemente molesta. Por suerte logro divisar a Furukawa Airi unos cuantos metros antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para ser vista, y en cuanto vio a Mayu llegar también finalmente decidió acercarse, pero debió haber sabido desde mucho antes de Mayu no sería de mucha ayuda y que al final sería lo mismo que si estuviera sola con Airi.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar y rezar porque sus demás amigas llegaran pronto, aunque conociéndolas la puntualidad no era una de sus virtudes. Lo que aún no terminaba de confundirla, era el como Furukawa Airi se había sumado al plan. No es como que la artista este de más pero ciertamente su presencia es sospechosa. _Tal vez Rena la invito,_ llego a una conclusión que prefería no dar por sentado hasta no estar segura, aún no logra imaginarse a Rena invitando a… la persona que le gusta a una salida.

"¿Que tienes en la cara Matsui?" El gracioso tono de Miyazawa Sae hizo que levantara su rostro y en cuanto lo hizo recibió un pequeño golpecito en la frente por parte de la energética chica "Parece como si hubieras visto el más desagradable insecto" Se explicaba Sae mientras jugaba con las mejillas de Jurina.

Rápidamente Jurina aparto las manos de Sae de su rostro mientras un leve color rojo aparecía en la mitad de su frente "Solo estaba pensando en lo desagradable que son las personas que llegan tarde" Eso decía, pero internamente estaba agradecida de que no tendría que pasar otro minuto deseando no haber llegado nunca "Hola Akarin" Saludo cuando noto que Sae no había llegado sola.

Ahora que eran cinco personas el ambiente estaba notablemente más liviano, Akarin hablaba con Airi a un lado mientras Jurina observaba divertida como Sae sacaba de quicio a Mayu y una que otra vez ella misma ayudaba a hacerlo "Supongo que solo falta Rena" Alzó la voz Mayu una vez estuvo lo suficientemente fastidiada como para no seguir soportando a Jurina y a Sae por más tiempo.

"En realidad hoy tendremos una invitada especial" Corrigió Sae las palabras de Mayu con una sonrisa arrogante que puso a todas las presentes a pensar en que otra persona podría aparecer.

Muchos nombres se le pasaron a Jurina por la cabeza, Sae era una especie de Golden retriever dentro de su salón. Todas amaban su presencia ya que siempre animaba el ambiente con sus ocurrencias y su vivida personalidad, no le molestaba ofrecer su ayuda en lo que fuera necesario y genuinamente entablaba amistad con cualquier persona. Pero pasar de ser amable a invitar a una persona a salir son niveles diferentes de amistas. A Jurina se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa y sugestiva, _Será su novia,_ pensó por un momento al ver como Sae lucía algo ansiosa al buscar entre la multitud por alguien. Y si ese era el caso pues mejor para ella, ahora tenía una razón más para molestarla.

"Ahí viene" La voz de Sae aumento de tono y se podía notar la emoción en su expresión. Jurina giro su rostro en la dirección a la que apuntaba la mirada de Sae, lista para encontrarse con aquella chica que siempre espera por su amiga después de las prácticas y que no falla en animarla en los entrenamientos. Pero con lo que se encontró casi hizo que su mandíbula tocara el suelo.

Nada más y nada menos que Iriyama Anna caminaba hacía ellas, a su cuerpo lo adornaba un bello Yukata color rojo con detalles floreados que le daban un tono elegante y aristócrata, un poco de maquillaje resaltaba sus finos rasgos pero sin lucir excesivo, y su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas, Annin pasaba totalmente desapercibida y tampoco estaba acompañada por alguien. Todas las presentes observaban como la idol caminaba hacía ellas con cierto toque de timidez, después de todo aquella persona la estaba observando detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

"Lamento haber tardado" Annin no lograba alzar su mirada, intentando ocultar como podía el leve sonrojo que le producía el estar siendo observada por Jurina con tanta intensidad, y el hecho de que esta última tampoco decía nada no ayudaba mucho.

"No te preocupes" Habló Sae, así que esta era la invitada especial.

Sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo ni mucho menos su interés, Annin camino los últimos pasos que le faltaban para estar directamente al frente de Jurina, ignorando por completo las miradas de las demás presentes, ya no tenía tiempo para estarse preocupando por el que dirán los demás ya que solamente le importa la opinión de una persona "Hola" Saludo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Jurina, al igual que las demás presentes, se sintió sorprendida de lo osada y franca que Annin había sido "Hola" Sonrío Jurina de igual manera, no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo incomoda con la escena que observaban todas sus amigas y que entendían a que se debía. Pero más allá de eso algo más era lo que tenía a Jurina confundida "¿Cómo es que nadie te reconoce?" No pudo evitar preguntar, y estaba segura que todas se preguntaban lo mismo.

"Aunque no lo creas, mientras más gente haya es más fácil pasar desapercibida. En este momento solo soy una estudiante más dentro de la multitud, claro que tengo que evitar llamar mucho la atención o permitir que alguien me observe por mucho tiempo" Hablo Annin con gran carisma mientras jugaba con la punta de su cabello. Cada uno de sus gestos llevaba consigo un matiz coqueto que claramente estaba hecho con un propósito y para una persona.

Habiendo leído perfectamente el ambiente que se desarrollaba entre Annin y Jurina, el resto de las acompañantes pareciera que se pusieran de acuerdo para darles espacio mientras esperaban a que Rena llegara y así podrían dirigirse al festival. Manteniendo su silencio, Watanabe Mayu observaba con discreción la amigable interacción que tenía Jurina con Annin, desde la sonrisa coqueta de Annin hasta la cortés y simpática con la que su amiga respondía, en algún momento la idol se aventuró a dar un paso adelante y así estar más cerca de Jurina, incluso la mano de Annin llego a acariciar el brazo de Jurina. _Con que ya no se molesta en ocultarlo en lo más mínimo,_ pensó Mayu para sí misma mientras observaba las insinuantes acciones de Annin. A pesar que desde un inicio sabía que las cosas iban a terminar así, era algo sorprendente y casi descarado como la idol no se contenía un poco con sus intenciones. Lo único que aún faltaba por ver era cómo reaccionaría Jurina, ya que últimamente Mayu se ha dado cuenta que algo en su amiga a cambiando pues si fuera la misma que hace dos años para este momento ya estuviera en una relación con la idol.

Cansada de ver aquella escena Mayu giro su rostro en la dirección en que no había dejado de sentir una intensa mirada desde que había llegado. Furukawa Airi no había dejado de estarla llamando con sus ojos, Mayu aún no lograba descifrar que era aquello que la artista tenía que hablar con ella que era de tanta importancia como para pedirle que se encontraran, incluso Airi acepto salir esta noche con tal de poder encontrarse tan pronto como fuera posible.

Después de un pequeño suspiro de resignación Mayu decidió acercase a Airi aprovechando que Akarin y Sae lucían ocupadas en su conversación al igual que Jurina y Annin, sería mejor acabar con todo lo más pronto posible "No creí que de verdad te presentaras" Fue lo primero que dijo Mayu. Debido a las repetidas veces en que Airi había almorzado con ellas era más fácil hablarle, pero aun así Mayu no lograba ignorar aquella intuición que le decía que la artista estaba escondiendo unas segundas intenciones.

"Pues se suponía que hablaríamos antes de que llegaran las demás" Dijo Airi con disgusto. El plan inicial era que se encontrarían diez minutos antes de la hora de encuentro y así podrían conversar con tranquilidad y la artista se iría antes de ser vista por alguien más, pero Mayu había olvidado que Jurina es una maniática de la puntualidad "Pero eso no es importante en este momento" Airi miro de reojo lo que hace un momento Mayu también estaba observando, desasosiego y confusión era lo que expresaba al ver como Annin seguía insinuándose sin vergüenza alguna.

"¿Que es de lo que quieres hablar?" Mayu fue al punto al ver que Airi no comenzaba a hablar, no es como que tuvieran mucho tiempo.

"¿Annin y Jurina tiene algo?" Pregunto sin quitar su mirada de la escena.

El ceño de Mayu se frunció con sospecha, la manera en que Airi observaba a Jurina y Annin conversar parecía preocuparla más de lo que debería. "No, pero puede que no tarden mucho en tenerlo" Respondió Mayu con sinceridad, pero añadiendo un poco de veneno en sus palabras para así ver la reacción de Airi, la cual no tardo en demostrar su disgusto "¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

"Porque soy demasiado entrometida" Los dedos de Airi despeinaron un poco su cabello "Sé que tú también ves lo mismo que yo y por eso necesito tú ayuda" Finalmente la artista la observaba con determinación y firmeza, pero Mayu mantenía su semblante serio casi cibernético. No quería sacar conclusiones de la vaga idea que tenía "Es sobre Rena y Jurina".

Una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Mayu en cuanto escucho ese par de nombres, después de todo su intuición nunca falla y lo único que conecta a Furukawa Airi con las Matsui es aquella necesidad de juntar dos almas perdidas que inevitablemente ella también ha llegado a sentir "Lo siento, pero creo que tú como yo sabes que no debemos entrometernos en eso" A pesar de que Mayu compartía el mismo pensamiento de Airi, no hay mucho que puedan hacer. Forzar una relación es lo peor que se puede hacer y eso Mayu lo tiene claro, ella solo podía observar desde lejos.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has pensado eso? ¿Años?" Airi la reataba sin ninguna intención de darse por vencida aún "¿Al menos has intentado hablar con Jurina alguna vez?" La artista hablaba con tanta intensidad y pasión que abrumaba a Mayu, pues mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos ni una sola vez le había sacado el tema a Jurina, haciendo que sus principios flaquearan y que de cierta manera se sintiera culpable.

"¿Cuál es el punto de hacerlo si ella misma no es capaz de verlo?"

"Justamente por eso" El tono de voz de Airi aumento de repente haciendo que Sae y Akarin volcaran su atención hacia ellas, haciendo que tuvieran que terminar con su conversación en ese punto al ver que las antes mencionadas las observaban con cuidado "Por favor piénsalo, por alguna vez en tu vida atrévete a dejar de observar y se una verdadera amiga para Jurina" Le susurro la artista con una sonrisa en su rostro para disimula y así caminar hasta donde Sae y Akarin

El puño de Mayu se ceñía con fuerza y su mandíbula se fruncía. No había nada que odiara más que alguien que la hacía dudar de sus pensamientos. Como es que alguien que no ha conocido a Jurina y a Rena por más de un año puede pretender arreglar algo que no está roto pero que tampoco está unido. Mayu ha estado observando a Jurina por más de dos años y sin ningún temor puede afirmar que conoce cada una de sus caras he incluso el vació que lleva adentro, sabiendo también que solo Rena puede llenarlo, pero a pesar de saber esto su amiga prefiere mirar hacia otro lugar.

En algún momento Jurina se había convertido en su mejor amiga, pasar tiempo con ella era especialmente reconfortante. Jurina no pedía nada de ella y sin importar cuanto tiempo pasaran en silencio de alguna manera seguía siendo divertido. La más alta siempre cumplía con sus caprichos como acompañarla al comic con y ayudarla a hacer las largas filas, jugando con ella videojuegos toda la tarde solo porque Mayu no le agradaba salir, o pequeños detalles como dejarla escoger el lugar donde comerían sabiendo cuan quisquillosa Mayu es para las comidas, todo con tal de divertirse un rato juntas.

Pero ahora Furukawa Airi la hacía ver que en ningún momento Mayu había intentado hacer algo por Jurina, siempre creyendo que su amiga podría encontrar la solución a sus problemas por ella misma y que Mayu solo podía observar sin entrometerse. Había permitido que todo este tiempo Jurina se cegara de aquello que tenía en frente a pesar de que Mayu lo veía perfectamente. _¿Qué clase de amiga soy? La he dejado sola todo este tiempo,_ pensó con amargura ante la cruda realidad que alguien que solo conoce a Jurina por menos de un año le había tenido que mostrar.

"Creo que veo a Rena" Akarin habló en voz alta mientras apuntaba hacía una delgada figura que caminaba hacía ellas.

Sin ni siquiera tener tiempo a controlarse, el rostro de Jurina se giró rápidamente en la dirección en que Akrin apuntaba, para ese momento había incluso olvidado lo que fuera que estuviera hablando con Annin o tan siquiera que la idol estaba allí. Todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se agudizaban para enfocarse en Rena; el resplandecer de sus ojos y su rostro iluminado hablaban por si solos en cuanto la otra Matsui estuvo finalmente en frente suyo. Ignorando al resto de las personas Jurina movió su cuerpo para estar más cerca de Rena.

"Tarde como siempre" Su tono de voz se suavizaba y su expresión se relajaba.

Rena aparto inmediatamente la mirada, cierto desgano y apatía hacía que sus ojos lucieran ahogados y opacos "Tal vez ustedes llegan muy rápido" Por un momento Jurina se sintió desorientada ante el leve tono irritado con el que Rena le respondió, pero decidió ignorarlo, seguramente está pensando demasiado y encontrando un problema donde no lo hay.

"No tienes remedio" Jurina intento reír para borrar el pequeño rastro de incomodidad que de repente apareció. Pronto su mano se levantó y delicadamente le acomodo unos cuantos cabellos que andaban sueltos, acariciando a su paso la mejilla de Rena con la punta de sus dedos "Hoy también estas hermosa" Dijo con una sonrisa, dejando completamente atónita a Rena e incluso a aquellas que observaban. Últimamente Jurina actuaba más íntima con Rena y esto estaba siendo notado por todos los que la rodeaban, pero aparentemente por ella misma seguía siendo ignorado.

Pero en un parpadeo Rena dio un paso atrás con una expresión imposible de descifrar. Fue justamente esa tosca respuesta la que hizo saber a Jurina que algo no andaba bien, de un momento a otro su amiga actuaba extrañamente distante "Saludare a las demás" Fue lo único que dijo en un tono neutro antes de pasar por su lado sin dedicarle la más mínima sonrisa.

Jurina no pudo hacer más que observar desde atrás como Rena saludaba felizmente a sus demás amigas, no importándole que se notara claramente que el problema que tuviera era directa y únicamente con ella, y es que ahora que recordaba, Rena había estado ignorando sus llamadas desde hace un par de días como si la estuviera evitando. Incluso su saludo con Airi fue especialmente amigable, casi como si supiera que haciendo eso solo hacía que su mejor amiga se sintiera demasiado irritada pero por sobre todo frustrada, haciendo que la mirada de Jurina se apartara inevitablemente de ambas.

Annin observo detenidamente lo acababa de suceder. Primero Jurina prácticamente la dejo con las palabras en la boca una vez el nombre de Rena fue mencionado, no era como que no se lo esperara, pero ahora que es consciente de sus sentimientos su pecho se contrae un poco al ver como deja de existir para Jurina en cuanto la otra Matsui se hace presente. Pero aquello que no estaba entre sus planes era la repentina actitud cortante con la que Rena había tratado a Jurina, es más, estaba completamente segura que ninguna de las presentes se lo esperaba ni siquiera Jurina, lo cual hacía a Annin creer que la actitud de Rena probablemente era debido a la conversación que tuvieron hace un par de días, y si ese era el caso había cumplido con uno de sus objetivos y ahora podría acercarse más a Jurina.

"Pues bien, es hora de ir al festival" Hablo Sae con su típica energía, intentando ignorar la inesperada escena que había ocurrido. Este sería el último festival al que asistirían como estudiantes de instituto, y probablemente también el último al que irían todas juntas.

Pero una hora más tarde y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que habían puesto Sae, Akarin e incluso Airi, el ambiente que las rodeaba era de todo menos festivo como estaban esperando. Una gran pesadez termino por contagiarlas a todas, la raíz de esto recaía en aquellas quienes comparten el apellido. Aunque en un inicio intentaron pasarlo por alto, la actitud de Rena con Jurina era un poco más grave de lo que se imaginaban. La tímida chica evitaba todo contacto con la más alta a pesar de los esfuerzos de esta última por acercarse, siempre respondiendo cortante y fría ante cualquier cosa que Jurina le dijera por más amable que lo hiciera.

Si Jurina intentaba ayudar a Rena llevando sus cosas o le daba algún consejo en algún juego, siempre recibía la misma mirada despiadada y un _"Yo también puedo sobrevivir sola ¿Sabes?"_ Con un tono gélido que paralizaba a Jurina y la dejaba sin palabras, llevándola al punto en que una especie de temor no le permitía seguir intentando hablar con Rena por miedo a cómo reaccionaría.

Y si a esto le sumabas los constantes intentos de Annin por acaparar toda la atención de Jurina, y la extraña cercanía con la que Rena le hablaba a Airi, lo cual también ponía incomoda a la artista al verse en medio del problema, obtenías los factores perfectos para dividir el grupo. En ese momento parecía haber crecido la distancia entre Jurina y Rena, y lo peor de todo era que son ellas mismas quienes aumentaban los números.

"Que rayos paso entre Jurina y Rena" Ya sin poder ignorar más la situación Sae se atrevió a preguntarle a Mayu. Usualmente la callada chica tiende a saber un poco más de lo que debería, por lo que no sería raro si ella fuera la única que entendía que sucedía.

Pero al fijarse bien, Sae se dio cuenta por la casi espantada expresión de Mayu que estaba en la misma situación que todas. "No lo sé" Es más, aquella trémula voz y la manera en que sus ojos se abrían en conmoción le decía a Sae que Mayu era la más alarmada y confundida con lo que estaba pasando.

Y es que lo único que pasaba por la mente de Mayu era una terrible culpa. Su conversación con Airi la había hecho abrir los ojos a más de una cosa, para empeorar la situación Rena llegaba con aquella actitud sin ninguna explicación alguna, pero lo que más la afectaba de todo era aquel dolor que se podía casi palpar en los ojos de Jurina. El como la impotencia por no entender porque Rena estaba molesta con ella se reflejaba en todo su cuerpo, y es que Mayu más que nadie entiende lo que significa la existencia de Rena para Jurina, y que sin duda en este momento su amiga debe estar pasando por una terrible angustia. Y por si fuera poco Annin no se despegaba en ningún momento de Jurina, como si estuviera evitando a toda costa que pudieran hablar y así arreglar las cosas, con solo ver esto Mayu ya se sentía irritada y un deseo de tomar cartas en el asunto comenzaba a entrar por sus poros.

"Sería bueno que lo hablaran" Comento Akarin en voz baja. La noche estaba a punto de acabar, solo estaban a la espera de los fuegos artificiales que daban cierre al festival de verano. Gracias a que Jurina se ha recorrido casi toda la ciudad y la conoce como la palma de su mano, tenían el privilegio de estar ubicadas en uno de esos lugares poco concurridos, pero con una gran vista.

Mayu ya comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa, sus ojos alternaban rápidamente entre todas las caras. La afligida expresión de Jurina que aumentaba la intranquilidad de Mayu, la complacida de Annin que la hacía sentir molesta e incluso la inexpresiva Rena. Hasta llegar a Furukawa Airi, quien ya tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, expectativa era lo expresaba, de alguna manera Mayu sentía que justo en ese momento la artista le estaba pidiendo una respuesta, provocándola con su penetrante mirada y recriminándole que solo estuviera observando, justo como ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Por el rabillo del ojo Mayu pudo ver que Jurina observaba a Rena pero ella prefería seguirla ignorando, los labios de la más alta se abrieron como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de inseguridad y las palabras se quedaron atascadas en las punta de su lengua. La mirada de Jurina regreso al suelo, y fue en ese momento que se volvió insoportable solamente observar.

Por primera vez en su vida Mayu dejaría de contemplar desde lejos, pues no iba a permitir que su amiga dejara ir su oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz. Tuvieron que pasar más de dos años para entender que Jurina está completamente perdida y no tiene ni idea de lo que está al frente de ella. Aun sabiendo que la relación de Rena y Jurina puede perderse Mayu hará que Jurina se dé cuenta de una vez por todas de sus sentimientos.

"Annin" Decidida Mayu se acercó a la idol, primero tendría que sacar del paisaje al principal problema. "Recuerdas cual es el puesto en el que comimos, ese que nos recomendaste"

Annin se vio algo extrañada ante la voz de Mayu, después de todo era la primera vez en toda la noche en que le hablaba directamente "Claro, ¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto amigablemente, esta era una oportunidad de acercase a la callada chica.

"Si" Era momento de hacer uso de sus capacidades actorales "Lo que sucede, es que perdí mi teléfono y la última vez que lo usé fue allí. Mi padre me matará si de verdad lo pierdo, ¿podrías por favor llevarme allí? Te juro que no tardaremos mucho" Incluso llego a hacer uso de un pequeño puchero, estaba perdiendo su dignidad, pero el fin justifica los medios.

La idol dudo un poco y una sonrisa incomoda fue su primera respuesta "¿No puedes esperar a que se acaben los fuegos artificiales? Estoy segura de que no tardan mucho en comenzar" Dijo intentando ser lo más educada posible.

"Tengo miedo de que alguien más lo pueda tomar o que cierren antes de que lleguemos" Estaba rogando, nunca en su vida lo había hecho y una pequeña venita en su frente se hinchaba al pensar cuan bajo estaba cayendo, Jurina le debería muchas después de esto "Volveremos antes de que empiecen lo prometo" Una pequeña mentira blanca no viene mal.

"Yo las puedo acompañar, un par de ojos más para buscar no vienen mal" Airi se entrometió de repente, haciendo que Annin se sintiera más presionada a aceptar.

La idol ahora estaba bajo la mirada de todas, las demás sabían que Mayu no suele comportarse de esa manera por lo que debía ser algo importante y eso Annin lo sabía, y si quería quedar bien ante Jurina no podía negarle una petición de esas a una de sus mejores amigas "De acuerdo" Termino por decir con resignación y Mayu celebro internamente la primera victoria.

Antes de irse Mayu le dedico una pequeña mirada a Sae y Akarin, por los pulgares arriba que recibió en respuesta supo que ambas habían entendido el mensaje. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Jurina.

Jurina observaba la extraña escena de Annin Airi y Mayu caminando juntas, nunca creyó ver a esas tres juntas sobre todo por la complicada personalidad de Mayu que tiende a alejar a las personas, por lo que fue una sorpresa que la chica no hubiera simplemente desaparecido y le enviara más tarde un mensaje explicándole que había sucedido. Pero que Mayu se abriera a otras personas era algo bueno así que no le dio muchas vueltas.

"Olvide que tengo que comprar algo" La voz de Akarin se quejó de repente con una sorpresa que lucía más bien fingida, cosa que hizo que Jurina comenzara a sospechar "Sae, acompáñame a buscarlo" Jurina casi ríe ante la falta de tacto de Akarin para esconder sus intenciones, la chica nunca ha sido buena mintiendo.

"C-claro" Pero Sae era incluso peor, su voz tembló y casi que se podía ver como sudaba "Jurina, Rena esperen aquí, no tardaremos mucho" Aun así hizo todo lo posible por llevar a cabo el plan y antes de que se pudiera decir algo más ambas chicas desaparecieron en la lejanía.

Silencio reino inmediatamente entre las dos ultima chicas que quedaban, Jurina sabía que debía decir algo, pero el miedo al rechazo no la dejaba pronunciar la más mínima palabra. Rena la había estado alejando toda la noche casi como si fueran dos completas desconocidas o incluso peor, no importaba cuantas veces intentara acercarse a ella todo lo que recibía era una cortante respuesta que la helaba hasta huesos y le producía un miedo insoportable al pensar que Rena la estaba alejando.

A pesar de que le daba muchas vueltas ninguna razón se le pasaba por la cabeza, era como si estuviera corriendo en círculos una y otra vez. Se sentía perdida y aturdida, pero más que nada abandonada y cambiada por alguien más. Airi estaba tomando su lugar, Jurina no soportaba ver como Rena le regalaba sonrisas a la artista cuando ni siquiera era capaz de darle una mirada a ella, la estaba perdiendo, y solo pensar en eso dolía terriblemente.

"Rena" Se atrevió a hablar después de varios minutos, pero rápidamente su mente volvió a quedar en blanco, no quería decir algo que pudiera empeorar la situación, pero si no hacía algo las cosas quedarían así, y eso es algo que no puede permitir "¿P-podrías por favor decirme que sucede?" Dijo en el tono de voz más delicado que pudo encontrar.

Pero nuevamente Rena hacía como si ella simplemente no estuviera ahí, borrándola totalmente de su mundo y creando un nudo en la garganta de Jurina "No sé qué fue lo que hice" Su voz comenzaba a temblar al igual que sus labios y tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para poder encontrar fuerzas para seguir hablando "Pero lo que sea que haya hecho lo siento, realmente lo siento" Su respiración se aceleraba y para ese punto era imposible seguir viendo a Rena a la cara "Pero por favor… no me hagas sufrir de esta manera" Dijo con una voz entrecortada.

Su vista se nublaba y respirar era difícil, Rena continuaba con su silencio y en ese momento Jurina sentía que simplemente podría desvanecerse en ese lugar. Solo quería salir de ahí, todo se estaba volviendo demasiado insoportable. Ya estaba por darse por vencida, ya no tenía nada más que ofrecerle. Pero junto con el primer estallido de las flores de fuego en el cielo, los delgados brazos de Rena se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y su rostro se enterraba en su cuello, Rena se había lanzado a Jurina con tanta fuerza que casi la hace perder el equilibrio.

El agarre de Rena era tal vez demasiado fuerte como si no fuera suficiente y su cuerpo estaba temblando "Lo siento lo siento" Le repetía una y otra vez en una débil voz. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo Jurina la envolvió entre sus manos, su cuerpo se calentaba en alivio y su corazón se aceleraba ante la desbordante alegría de tenerla una vez más "Yo solo…" A Rena le costaba hablar mientras Jurina acariciaba tiernamente su cabello "Creí que tenía que demostrarme a mí misma que también puedo estar sin ti, pero al final me estaba haciendo daño. Te necesito más de lo que puedo imaginarme" Jurina permanecía en silencio permitiendo que Rena hablara libremente, pues sin importar lo que dijera lo único que le importaba era que finalmente la tenía consigo de nuevo "Yo… tuve tanto miedo de perderte, de que ella te alejara de mi"

Era casi como si Rena estuviera hablando por ella misma, todo lo que Jurina había pensado y sentido Rena lo ponía en palabras. No sabía a quiénse estaba refiriendo ni tampoco a que se debía o que había sucedido para que hubiera llegado hasta este punto, pero solo una cosa era segura "Antes de que eso pase, tiene que nevar en verano"

* * *

Mayu no había puesto ni un solo pie dentro de su casa cuando su celular sonó, al sacarlo de su bolsillo y ver el nombre en la pantalla ya se imaginaba lo que escucharía desde la otra línea "Eres demasiado persistente ¿Lo sabias?" Dijo con desgano, su cuerpo se sentía más cansado de lo normal. Tal vez todo el esfuerzo mental que tuvo que hacer la agoto físicamente también.

"Tomare eso como un cumplido" Dijo Furukawa Airi desde el otro lado del teléfono mientras Mayu abría como podía la puerta de su casa haciendo el menor ruido posible "¿Puedo tomar lo que hiciste como un sí?" La artista fue directamente al punto y Mayu no pudo evitar suspirar, se acababa de meter en un problema más grande que ella, pero del que ya no tiene salida.

"Supongo" Tuvo que decir finalmente, y tiene que admitir que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había planeado. En el camino a aquella tienda Annin había sido reconocida por lo que tuvieron que acompañarla hasta que alguien viniera por ella. Pero al pensarlo bien, fue inevitable no sentirse algo mal por la idol, después de todo ella también tiene derecho a querer estar con la persona que le gusta "Pero hare esto a mi manera"

"Y eso es…"

"Solo ayudare a que Jurina se dé cuenta de lo que siente, no pienso decírselo directamente. Así que, si para el final del verano las cosas siguen igual, pienso desistir" Dijo sinceramente. Porque no tiene sentido decirle algo que simplemente no entiende, Jurina debe salir de su pequeña burbuja en donde Rena es solo alguien que se debe admirar desde lejos y ser protegida, tiene que comprender que aquel amor no es solo amistad "Y espero que tú también hagas lo mismo con Rena"

"Me parece bien" Acepto Airi sin oponerse en lo más mínimo "Entonces tenemos un trato"

"Así es"


	12. CAPITULO 12

Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, ya podía sentir ese fastidioso hormigueo en la punta de los pies que comenzaba a subirle por toda la pierna y pronto se convertiría en dolor por estar sentada sobre sus rodillas por tanto tiempo. Incluso sus manos parecían sin vida al estar sobre su regazo, lo único que aún parecía funcionar bien eran sus ojos, los cuales no dejaban de observar atónitos la habitación que estaba llena de posters con su rostro los cuales sentía que la observaban amenazadoramente.

Annin no sabía cómo debía sentirse, sí incomoda o agradecida de tener tan gran fan. Pero tan solo hubiera deseado que fuera en otro momento en el que descubriera que Miyazawa Sae era su fiel seguidora. Y es que aún ella misma no entiende cómo es que tuvo las agallas de venir directamente a la casa de la enérgica chica a pedirle tan egoísta petición, pero se le habían acabado las opciones y no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Después de lo que paso en el festival de verano ya no le cabían dudas de que Watanabe Mayu quería ayudar a que la relación de Jurina y Rena subiera de nivel, fue tonta e incluso ingenua al pensar que la reservada chica verdaderamente estaba intentando entablar una conversación o de romper el hielo con ella. Internamente Annin deseaba pedirle ayuda a Mayu pues por lo que ha visto es la más cercana a Jurina, si se deja a un lado a Rena que es un caso especial.

Lo mismo sucede con Furukawa Airi, aunque hasta el momento Annin creía que Rena tenía un interés en la artista, esta última no parece tener las mismas intenciones sino más bien que está colaborando con Mayu. Pudo deducir todo esto una vez la reconocieron y ambas tuvieron que acompañarla hasta que llegaran por ella el día del festival. Como por arte de magia aquella intensa necesidad de recuperar su celular había desaparecido y por el contrario una extraña amabilidad había aparecido en Mayu al igual que en Airi, dejando ver que sus verdaderas intenciones eran alejarla de Jurina y así poder hablar con Rena.

Si no podía contar con la ayuda de Mayu no le quedaba otra opción aparte de Sae, quien parecía una dulce chica que en realidad no le gustaba meterse en los problemas de las otras personas y eso hacía que Annin se sintiera de cierta manera culpable, pero al ser tan inexperta en este tipo de situaciones necesita el consejo de alguien, y ni su madre ni las demás integrantes del grupo cuentan.

"L-lamento haberte hecho esperar" Después de algunos minutos Sae entro por la puerta con una bandeja en donde traía un par de vasos y una jarra llena de té. Desde su lugar Annin podía ver como las manos de Sae temblaban y su expresión apenada tampoco pasaba sin ser descubierta.

Ciertamente debía ser algo embarazoso tener varios posters pegados en la pared de la persona que está sentada en tu habitación. _Tal vez debí haber avisado que venía,_ pensó para sí misma Annin, de esa manera seguramente Sae hubiera quitado todos los posters y no estarían en esa situación tan incómoda "Debería ser yo quien me disculpe, por venir sin previo aviso" Aunque debe admitir que de cierta manera es algo gracioso y hasta adorable ver a Sae tan sonrojada.

"Si fue algo sorpresivo, pero…" Decía mientras intentaba colocar la bandeja con las cosas sin derramar nada "Es una sorpresa muy agradable" Termino de decir con una genuina sonrisa que hizo sentir a Annin incluso más culpable por querer aprovecharse de esa amabilidad _. Pero seguramente después de escucharme querrá ayudarme de verdad_ , se daba alientos para no sentirse tan mal.

Varios minutos pasaron en donde ambas intentaron aligerar un poco el ambiente, hablar con Sae era bastante fácil pues puede sacar un tema de cualquier cosa y hacer bromas graciosas naturalmente. Hablaron de idols, la escuela e incluso un poco de cinematografía, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Annin fue lo experta Sae sonaba en el tema. A pesar de estar disfrutando realmente la conversación solamente tenía ese día libre y aún le faltaba hacer algo, por lo que tuvo que ir finalmente al punto.

"Sae-san" Dijo con un tono serio que le dio a entender fácilmente a la enérgica chica que había llegado el momento de saber la verdadera razón de tan inesperada visita "Hay algo que necesito pedirte"

Sae movió sus ojos a ambos lados presa de la ansiedad, aún no superaba la idea de que la Iriyama Anna de carne y hueso estaba en su habitación hablándole directamente a ella "C-claro que sí ¿Sucede algo?" Dijo nerviosa. Pero Annin no parecía poder poner en palabras sus pensamientos, incluso lucía más inquieta que la misma Sae "Puedes decirme lo que sea, prometo no reírme" Añadió inocentemente, pero logrando sacar una pequeña risilla de la idol.

Después de un pequeño suspiro Annin ya se sentía lista para poner por primera vez en palabras aquello que le acelera el corazón "Me gusta Jurina" Una vez las tres palabras salieron de su boca sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, el escucharlo en voz alta fue un poco más vergonzoso de lo que se imaginó.

"Oh-" Fue lo primero que recibió como reacción por parte de Sae, y por un instante una chispa de decepción se pudo ver en los ojos de la chica, pero rápidamente desapareció tras su sonrisa "Con que era eso" Incluso en su voz se podía sentir su desilusión y Annin dudo por un momento en si era correcto continuar, pero ya había llegado hasta este punto, no podía retroceder.

Por otra parte, Sae estaba peleando con sus pensamientos. Eso era algo que ya veía venir desde hace mucho y no sería tampoco la primera vez que alguien se acerca a ella nada más por ser amiga de Jurina. Pero no quería pensar de esa manera sobre la persona que tanto admira porque tampoco la puede culpar y no es que esté haciendo algo malo, es solo tal vez que está cansada de la misma situación.

"Pero no quiero que pienses que te quiero usar o algo por el estilo" Annin sintió la necesidad de aclarar la situación rápidamente "De verdad me agradas y te aprecio mucho como amiga, es solo que no sé qué debería hacer, es la primera vez que me gusta alguien" Dijo al soportar como pudo la vergüenza de volverlo a decir y de admitir que es completamente ignorante en cuanto al amor se trata.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sae de reír, estaba pensando mucho las cosas y dejando que sus malas experiencias pasadas prejuzgaran a Annin "Conque después de todo si eres una chica de lo más normal" Dijo sin ninguna intención de sonar grosera, sino más bien con cierto tono de alivio "Y bien... ¿Cómo entro yo en ese tema?" Aun sabiendo que era lo que Annin quería, Sae no podía decir que iba a aceptar fácilmente, ya que al final del día ella también sabe con quién pertenece Jurina realmente.

"Siento que llegue a un callejón sin salida" Tuvo que admitir antes que nada "Sé que también piensas que es Rena quien debería estar al lado de Jurina" Dijo Annin tomando a Sae totalmente desprevenida. No era normal que aun sabiendo eso la idol no se hubiera rendido ya y prefiriera alejarse de Jurina "Pero si después de todos estos años que se han conocido no se han dado cuenta debe ser por alguna razón" Añadió Annin con tal convicción que ya comenzaba a meterse en los pensamientos de Sae.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes ser diferente a todas las demás?" Sae no contuvo ni un poco sus palabras y su semblante también había cambiado por un más severo.

"Eso no lo puedo saber" Annin tenía que ser honesta y confesar a pesar de sus deseos, era inevitable no sentirse insegura y preguntarse si de verdad lo iba a lograr "Pero si algo he aprendido es que si quiero algo debo trabajar en ello, y no quiero darme por vencida sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado" Y fue en ese momento en que cierta llama se podía ver en los ojos de Annin, aquello que la diferenciaba de los demás nombres que intentaron tomar el lugar al lado de Jurina pero que fallaron, aquella terquedad que había llevado a Annin a la fama ahora hacía que tuviera una aliada "Así que por favor Sae-san, ayúdame a llegar a Jurina"

Sae la observo por un instante, tal vez lo que Jurina realmente necesitaba era alzar la vista y ver que había otras personas dispuesta a hacerla feliz. Sae también se había cansado de cierta manera de estar esperando "De acuerdo" Dijo con una sonrisa que contagio a Annin inmediatamente, esta era una pequeña victoria "¿Y cuál es el plan?"

Era hora de ponerse manos a la obra, y Annin ya tenía en mente que algo "Necesito que me des la información de alguien" Dijo con cierta picardía.

* * *

Annin observo la hora en su celular, las seis de la tarde ya se podía ver también en el rojizo cielo. Confirmo una vez más que la dirección que le dio Sae y el lugar en el que estaba estuvieran correctas, deseando inconscientemente estar equivocada y así poder procrastinar un poco aquello que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no había ninguna duda, estaba en el lugar correcto. Una vez confirmado el lugar sacudió un poco sus palmas y respiro varias veces para así recoger el valor suficiente para salir del auto y sin vacilar ni un solo segundo presionar el timbre de aquella casa en los suburbios.

Pudo escuchar como la campanilla resonaba por toda la casa de dos pisos, pronto pudo ver como una luz se encendía en la segunda planta y los pasos de unos pies descalzos se acercaban a la puerta "Un momento" La dulce voz de una joven chica grito desde adentro y en ese momento Annin pensó seriamente en correr de vuelta al auto y huir de allí, pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sentía sus piernas y antes de poder retractarse la puerta se abrió frente a sus ojos.

Sorpresa no era suficiente para describir el rostro pasmado y confuso con la que fue recibida, la chica en frente suyo la observaba completamente paralizada como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Aprovechando esto Annin se permitió darle una rápida mirada a la joven, y no había otra palabra que se le ajustara mejor que hermosa, a pesar de que usaba una ropa holgada se podía notar fácilmente que tenía una buena figura, sus rasgos eran adorables pero de cierta manera eróticos, era todo lo que se había imaginado o incluso mejor.

"Hola" Dijo después de un minuto de silencio, había recuperado su confianza y tantos años de tener que presentarse ante las más grandes estrellas la había más que preparado "¿Watanabe Miyuki-san?" La chica reaccionó al escuchar su nombre asintiendo con su cabeza, se podía notar que su mente seguía aturdida.

"¿Eres Iriyama Anna verdad?" Su aguda voz combinaba perfectamente con su imagen. Annin no pudo hacer más que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, ya que la conocía su tarea podía ser un poco más fácil.

"¿Esta bien si entro?" Tuvo que preguntar, ya llevaban bastante rato bajo el marco de la puerta y debido a su conmoción Miyuki no parecía tener la intención de invitarla.

"C-claro" Ahora era el momento en que los nervios por ver a la idol aparecían y fue inevitable no balbucear un poco. Acto siguiente Annin se adentró al lugar persiguiendo la figura de Miyuki, observando cuanto podía, por las fotos de la entrada Annin se dio cuenta que la chica practicaba tenis, obteniendo más información de aquello por lo que estaba allí "Mis padres no están" Señalo una vez llegaron al salón principal, eso le facilitaba las cosas "¿Deseas tomar algo?" Inesperadamente Miyuki estaba más tranquila, sus nervios habían desaparecido casi por completo.

"Un vaso de agua está bien" Respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar que Miyuki le había ofrecido. Dicho esto, la anfitriona se dirigió a la cocina mientras Annin la seguía con la mirada detenidamente, pero no importa por donde la mirara era simplemente perfecta.

"Y bien…" Dijo Miyuki mientras le entregaba el vaso de agua y se sentaba al frente suyo, de hecho, ahora era Annin quien estaba sorprendida por la calma con la que Miyuki se estaba comportando, claramente era alguien que no se dejaba intimidar por nada "¿Puedo saber qué hace Iriyama Anna en mi casa?" Annin casi se ahoga ante tan repentinas palabras. Miyuki también era directa notándosele que no le tenía miedo a nada y que siempre va sin rodeos hacía lo que quiere.

"Eres un poco extraña" Trato de aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero solo obtuvo una fría y silenciosa respuesta, pero ella también quería ir directo al punto y salir de una vez de aquel lugar desconocido. Había llegado el momento de explicar aquello que une a dos completas desconocidas y la razón de porque estaba Annin allí "¿Recuerdas a Matsui Jurina?"

En un parpadeo la expresión autoritaria y altanera de Miyuki dio un giro de 360 grados, aquella actitud defensiva se había derrumbado en el instante en que escuchó ese nombre. Los ojos de Miyuki cayeron al suelo, todo su rostro estaba teñido de gran nostalgia y melancolía y una pequeña risa que estaba llena de ironía se le escapaba "¿Qué clase de chiste es este?" Fue lo primero que dijo, y de alguna manera Annin pudo sentir cierta tristeza en su voz

"Supongo entonces que la recuerdas" Annin no quería permitir que Miyuki le mintiera para salirse del tema, podría parecer un poco agresiva, pero de verdad necesitaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir, después de todo es la exnovia de Jurina.

"Fue Sae verdad" Dijo Miyuki tomando a Annin un poco desprevenida, de repente era ella quien estaba de alguna manera acorralada "Ella fue quien te dio mi información ¿Verdad" Añadió Miyuki

"Así es" Annin no tenía la intención tampoco de esconder nada, debía escoger con cuidado sus palabras para así poder hacer que Miyuki hablara "Pero eso no viene al tema"

"¿Te gusta?" Hablo Miyuki sin haber dudado ni un poco, mirándola directamente a los ojos con una malicia que hacía que se sintiera del tamaño de una hormiga, la presencia de Miyuki era demasiado dominante y desafiante. Pero Annin no iba a dejar intimidarse respondiéndole a la guerra de miradas con la misma intensidad y asintiendo con su cabeza. Tan rápido como llego aquella amenazadora actitud de Miyuki desapareció seguida de un suspiro y el cuerpo de esta estirándose mejor en el sofá "Si estás aquí es porque sabes qué tuvimos Jurina y yo" Annin no dejaba de sorprenderse con la cantidad de caras que podía mostrar Miyuki en cuestión de minutos, pues ahora lucía de lo más agradable "Si es así dime… ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Todo" Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta, obteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Miyuki quien volvió a retomar mejor su posición.

"Si tú lo pides" Dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la idol escuchara "Mi relación con Jurina no comenzó como ningún cuento de hadas, en realidad, en un inicio solo la veía como el mayor premio que se podía tener en la escuela. Si la ves desde lejos no puedes evitar suspirar y pensar que tiene todo lo necesario, y siendo mi ego tan alto no me permitiría tener a nadie más que no fuera ella ni tampoco que alguien más la tuviera.

Así que en un inicio solo se cruzaban nuestras miradas en los corredores, tengo que confesar que suelo ser bastante ególatra por lo que podía jurar que yo también le atraía a Jurina. Después de un tiempo unas cuantas sonrisas coquetas acompañaban a las miradas cómplices y entonces fue cuando decidí unirme al club de tenis. Desde ese momento las cosas avanzaron muy rápido entre ellas y yo, sin temor alguno a ser rechazada me confesé a ella y debo admitir en este momento que Jurina estaba verdaderamente sorprendida a pesar de que yo creí que lo veía venir. Pero a pesar de todo terminó por aceptar mi confesión y así fue como comenzamos a salir.

Sé que dije que en un inicio solo la veía como un premio, pero cada vez que estaba con Jurina me hacía sentir especial. Siempre me sentía cómoda y segura con ella, reía a cada momento y mi cuerpo se sentía más ligero, de repente me sonrojaba cada vez que me hacía un cumplido o cuando tomaba mi mano entre la suya con delicadeza, sentía celos de las miradas que la seguían cada vez que íbamos juntas. Jurina termino por absorber mi corazón y yo no pude poner resistencia. Creí que había tenido la suerte de encontrar la felicidad y ya me podía ver con ella toda la vida, fue en ese entonces cuando conocí a Rena.

Mis amigas me habían contado de ella, pero no creí que fuera un problema mayor, es decir, son amigas de la infancia era normal que se comportaran como tal por lo que no me preocupe mucho por ella. Pero llego el día en que vi con mis propios ojos la sonrisa de Jurina al estar con Rena. Nunca antes me había sonreído a mí de esa manera, ni mucho menos me había dedicado esas miradas tan tiernas, sus ojos verdaderamente resplandecían. Mi corazón se hundió instantáneamente, pues fue inevitable no pensar que era de esa manera como lucía el amor verdadero.

Así que tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad y preguntarle directamente a Jurina que sucedía entre ella y Rena, pero me respondió honestamente que no eran más que amigas y me aseguro que entre ellas no había nada más, y sinceramente me sentí aliviada. Creí que solamente estaba imaginándome cosas y que me deje influenciar por los rumores, así que soporté como pude esa amistad, de verdad lo intente y creí que iba a funcionar de alguna manera.

Pero no fue así, cada día me volvía más y más insegura. Jurina tenía menos tiempo para mí ya que necesitaba centrarse en sus estudios para conseguir la beca al igual que el club de tenis estaba en medio de un torneo, pero a pesar de esto siempre parecía encontrar unos minutos para Rena, comencé a sentir que yo solo era un mal hábito.

En algún momento no lo pude soportar más, había estado atesorando un oro de tontos, tuve que darme cuenta a la fuerza que nunca había tenido a Jurina, es más, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. A pesar de que estaba conmigo en carne, su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona desde hace mucho tiempo. Tuve que dejarla ir, cuando termine con ella no puso ninguna resistencia ni tampoco preguntó porqués, solo había sido una más que cayó en su ilusión. Jurina es sin duda una estrella, pero aprendí de la peor manera que las estrellas también están hechas de fuego, y si te acercas mucho es inevitable no quemarte."

En cada palabra de Miyuki se podía sentir su dolor, revivía aquello como si solo hubiera pasado ayer y sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran a punto de derramar lágrimas. Annin no pudo evitar identificarse con lo que escuchaba, haciéndose la pregunta de si había sido una buena idea venir, pues lo único que había obtenido era confundirse incluso más "Lo único que sigue siendo un misterio para mi…" Volvió a hablar la voz de Miyuki "Son los pensamientos de Rena. Nunca antes me había encontrado con alguien que me observara tan vacíamente, cada vez que estaba con Jurina y ella nos observaba parecía como si se volviera de piedra. De alguna manera me hacía sentir que sabía que en algún momento terminaríamos, y eso era lo que más me molestaba"

"Creo que te entiendo" Respondió Annin, las acciones de Rena parecían contradecirse con lo que sentía, era como si quisiera convencer a su mente que no tenía algún sentimiento por Jurina, pero en esa guerra acababa con todo y terminaba quedando vacía.

"No te voy a pedir detalles de tu relación con Jurina" Hablo Miyuki mientras ambas se ponían de pie, ya no tenían nada más que decirse y eso lo sabían sin la necesidad de decirlo "Pero te daré un consejo que hubiera deseado que me dieran" Continúo hablando mientras caminaban hacia la puerta "Deberías darte por vencida" Sus palabras sonaron tan penetrantes como una bala "Al final del día, solo Rena puede quedarse con el corazón de Jurina"

* * *

Su mirada se centraba en las personas que caminaban a un lado de la carretera, grandes grupos de amigos caminaban riendo aprovechando al máximo lo poco que quedaba de las vacaciones de verano. Pronto las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse abrumando sus ojos que estaban fijos en la ventana del auto. Su día había terminado y su mente estaba completamente llena de ideas y sentimientos contrarios.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta en algún momento el auto ya se estacionaba frente a su casa, pero la idol no lograba salir del pequeño mundo que se había creado en su cabeza, mundo en el que las palabras de Miyuki se repetían una y otra vez, pues sin importar cuanto intentara negarlo o buscara algún camino diferente, en el fondo sabía que Miyuki tenía la razón.

"Señorita, su madre la está esperando" El conductor tuvo que alzar su voz después de varios minutos de espera en los que Annin no se movía y simplemente continuaba observando por la ventana.

Apenada por su inusual comportamiento Annin se bajó rápidamente del auto "Muchas gracias por hoy" Agradeció con una pequeña reverencia al hombre que pacientemente la había estado acompañando todo el día a hacer sus pequeñas visitas. Sin decir más el auto comenzó a alejarse hasta desaparecer en la lejanía, su cuerpo giro para encontrarse con la puerta de su hogar a pocos metros, pero sus piernas se negaban a moverse.

Frustración era todo lo que podía sentir. ¿ _Realmente nunca he tenido alguna oportunidad?_ Se preguntaba a ella misma al verse envuelta en la mayor de las incertidumbres, como podía continuar intentándolo si todo lo que veía y escuchaba era cuan inútil era hacerlo. Su mirada se dirigió al despejado cielo de julio. _Tal vez debería rendirme antes de que sea más tarde,_ se le cruzo por la mente por primera vez ese pensamiento.

"Annin" Una voz profunda que le erizó la piel e hizo que girara su rostro bruscamente para confirmar que no se lo había imaginado. Jurina estaba al frente suyo como si la vida le estuviera jugando una mala broma "¿Acabas de llegar?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y un nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar.

"Si…" Dijo en una débil voz. Solo quería salir corriendo y enterrarse entre sus cobijas "¿Películas?" Señaló aquello que Jurina traía en una bolsa, y ahora que se fija, la más alta llevaba una camisa con un estampado del grupo al que Annin pertenecía. En cuanto la idol hizo aquella pregunta las mejillas de Jurina tomaron color pues al parecer también se había percatado de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

"¿Podrías hacer como que no viste nada?" Jurina estaba avergonzada, y eso era sin duda lo más lindo que Annin había visto en mucho tiempo, las ganas de molestarla para ver más aquella faceta no se hicieron esperar.

"No me digas…" Annin comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente a Jurina "No habrás comprado… CDs de idols" Parece que dio perfectamente en el clavo y aprovechando el sobresalto de la más alta Annin robo la bolsa de entre las manos de Jurina y al ver lo que había adentro, efectivamente se encontró con varios singles e incluso algunos Blu ray de conciertos.

Las manos de Jurina escondieron su rostro ruborizado e increíblemente avergonzado, había sido descubierta en el peor de los momentos "He tenido mucho tiempo libre en estas vacaciones" No tuvo más que decir, ya no había como negar lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Cómo?" Annin intentaba contener su risa, hasta donde sabía a Jurina no le interesaban mucho las idols.

"Ahhh" Jurina despeino su cabello y tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para calmar la sangre de su cuerpo "Es solo que… quede impresionada con una presentación en la que saliste, quise ver más y más y aquí me tienes" Dijo Jurina sin poder fijar sus ojos en los de la idol presa de la vergüenza.

Silencio se formó entre ambas, Annin no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía totalmente perpleja ante lo que acababa de escuchar y de repente una gran emoción comenzaba a apoderarse de todos sus sentidos. Jurina se había fijado en ella, incluso si solo era como idol, por un momento había obtenido la atención de ella. Felicidad era lo único que sentía. _No quiero darme por vencida_ "Jurina" Sus labios se curvaron y corazón se sentía impaciente, tenía que sacarlo de su pecho "Me gustas" Dijo sin titubear ni un poco.

La expresión de Jurina no cambio en lo más mínimo, tan serena como siempre al igual que su amable sonrisa, pronto sus labios se abrieron, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue detenida por las palabras de Annin "No lo digas, sé que no me correspondes y no quiero que lo hagas por amabilidad" Ella misma se sentía sorprendida con cuan fácil las palabras estaban saliendo "Solo quiero que sepas que voy a ir con todo, y que al final serás tú quien se confese" Termino por decir dejando sin palabras a Jurina y sin decir más se encamino a la puerta.


	13. CAPITULO 13

FELIZ AÑO! aunque creo que creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso. En fin, esta es la primera actualización del 2018 y probablemente una de las más influyentes en la historia, por eso tarde un poco más. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

La punta de sus dedos cambiaba de página a medida que sus ojos llegaban hasta el final de las letras, el ventilador que estaba justo frente suyo despeinaba su cabello sin ningún remordimiento, pero ella prefería eso a derretirse lentamente debido al calor. Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo había estado leyendo manga y tampoco importaba mucho, para ella esa era la mejor manera de gastar sus vacaciones.

Pero como todas las cosas buenas tienen que acabar, su tranquila no fue ninguna excepción. El tintineo del timbre retumbando en las paredes hizo que refunfuñara un poco, ya que sus padres están fuera no le queda más opción que ir ella misma a recibir la visita. Mientras bajaba las escalas en su mente iban pasando nombres de las posibles personas que podrían venir, pero lo único que se le ocurrió es que fuera algún vendedor, ella no había invitado a nadie y no era época para tener reuniones familiares.

De todas las personas que se imaginó la última era aquella a la que tuvo que bajar un poco su mirada para verla a los ojos cuando abrió la puerta. Mayu estaba observándola al parecer un poco molesta y si no se equivocaba también lucia agobiada "¿Me vas a dejar entrar o qué?" Dijo en un tono amenazante ante la falta de reacción por su parte.

"¿Acaso necesitas ayuda con tu tarea?" Se le escaparon las palabras mientras observaba como Mayu entraba como si fuera su propia casa, y no es para menos, llevan siendo amigas mucho tiempo.

"No seas ridícula Jurina" La más bajita le respondía algo irritada, _definitivamente las altas temperaturas siempre se le suben a la cabeza._ Pensaba Jurina al ver como Mayu no soportaba quedarse quieta presa del calor.

"¿Entonces porque estás aquí?" Jurina prefirió ir al refrigerador para servirle algo de agua helada a Mayu antes de que su temperamento fuera insoportable. Y como si su vida dependiera de ello la más bajita acabo con el vaso de un solo sorbo, e inmediatamente se podía ver que su humor había cambiado drásticamente.

"Vine a pasar tiempo contigo" Dijo como si fuera la respuesta más lógica. Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Jurina procesaba las palabras de Mayu, pero en un parpadeo una sonora carcajada llenaba la habitación y Mayu solo podía esperar a que la risa se le pasara a Jurina, después de todo ella misma sabía que sus mismas palabras sonaban como un chiste, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevan siendo amigas es la primera vez en que es Mayu quien arrastra a Jurina fuera de casa.

Después de un minuto Jurina pudo calmar finalmente su risa "Creo que acabe de gastar toda mi suerte del año" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa" A pesar de su semblante estoico, la verdad es que Mayu se sentía algo avergonzada de ser quien invitara a Jurina primero, ahora es que se daba cuenta de lo poco que aportaba en esa amistad "Solo di de una vez donde quieres que vayamos"

Jurina observo por un momento con desconfianza, aún no terminaba de creerse que la Watanabe Mayu que conocía la estuviera invitando a salir "Mmmm podemos ir a un centro de juegos si quieres" Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, es el lugar favorito de Mayu así que seguro no habrá problema si van allí.

"No no no" La respuesta de Mayu detuvo inmediatamente las ideas de Jurina, haciendo que dudara incluso más de que su amiga no estaba teniendo problemas en su cabeza "Hoy vamos a ir a un lugar que a ti te guste" Jurina no sabía si reír o preocuparse, Mayu estaba actuando realmente extraño.

"¿A qué se debe esa repentina solidaridad?" Tuvo que preguntar.

"A nada en especial" Mayu ya comenzaba a cansarse de tantas preguntas, y en realidad, esa salida tenía unas segundas intenciones. A las vacaciones no les quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que ella y Airi habían decidido ponerse manos a la obra, en este momento la artista ya debería estar en casa de Rena "Decide de una vez, mi tiempo vale oro"

Una vez más Jurina se quedaba sin palabras, pero de momento le seguiría la corriente a Mayu. Ahora era otro el dilema, pues después de ponerse a pensar era que se daba cuenta que en realidad siempre que salían iban al lugar que Mayu quisiera, y lo mismo pasaba cuando salía con otras amigas "Lo tengo" _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?,_ pensó con una sonrisa socarrona que no le auguraba nada bueno a Mayu, ya que algo le decía que no le iba a gustar.

* * *

Sus ojos observaban el pequeño agujero que se encontraba a varios metros, desde su lugar podía escuchar como la maquina comenzaba a trabajar. Con paciencia esperaba a que la pequeña bola blanca con detalles rojos saliera disparada en su dirección, sus dedos se ajustaban alrededor del mango del bate mientras sus músculos se sentían ansiosos por liberar toda su energía en un fuerte golpe que resonara en todo el lugar. Sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y su mandíbula se tensaba cuando finalmente el pequeño objetivo salía disparado a gran velocidad, su brazo se extendía una vez visualizaba el trayecto de la pelota que en un parpadeo ya había alcanzado su posición.

El agradable sonido de la bola de béisbol siendo golpeada con fuerza por un bate hizo eco en sus oídos y casi hizo que le retumbara el corazón, lo único que no encajaba dentro de la escena era que no había sido ella quien había producido aquel sonido, y la bola que había sido enviada en su dirección ahora se encontraba atrás de ella sin haber sido golpeada por ningún bate.

"Y con eso van 10 veces seguidas que te gano Mayu-chan" Le recordaba Jurina con aquella irritante voz fanfarrona que alardeaba de su victoria. De todos los lugares que podía escoger tenía que ser un centro de bateo, Jurina no es tonta y sabe cuánto Mayu odia las actividades físicas y que solo puede defenderse en baloncesto.

"Una más" Pero por sobre todo, no hay nada que le moleste más a Mayu que perder. Aquella sed competitiva se la había sacado a su padre y después de 17 años no había logrado cambiarlo, y no hay nada que desee más que borrar esa sonrisa burlona del rostro de Jurina.

"Si tú lo pides…" La más alta no le renegó nada, y se dirigió a insertar otra moneda para después regresar a su posición en donde se preparó para una ronda más.

Treinta minutos más tarde y el cuerpo de Mayu caía sin una gota de energía sobre el suave acolchado del sofá que tenía la sala que se les había sido asignada. Varias gotas de sudor caían por el contorno de su rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba sin descanso intentando recuperar el aliento, una vez más su mala condición física le hacía una mala jugada, pero quien creería que el simple hecho de batear podría agotar tanto. Con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza tirada para atrás, ya podía comenzar a sentir el hormigueo en la punta de todas sus extremidades, seguramente todo su cuerpo dolería a la mañana siguiente.

Una helada sensación que se posaba en su frente hizo que abriera los ojos "No puedo creer que lograras ganarme al final" Le decía Jurina mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua fría y se sentaba a su lado.

"Eso te pasa por presumida" Ahora era su momento de alardear y de sacarse esa espinita. Jurina creyó que aun si le daba ventaja Mayu no lograría ganarle, y por haberla subestimado tanto es que Mayu logro ganarle sin permitirle marcar un punto más a Jurina.

Pero en vez de molestarse por las provocaciones de Mayu, la más alta no dejaba de sonreír, le agradaba esa sensación de poder contar con alguien como Mayu "No sé qué mosco te pico hoy pero…gracias, necesitaba distraerme un poco." A pesar de que hasta el momento Mayu lo había estado ignorando, Jurina había estado actuando extraño desde el primer momento en que se vieron. La más alta no dejaba de desconcentrarse incluso si estaban en medio de una conversación, pequeños actos de torpeza sucedían uno tras otro, y gracias a que Mayu ha presenciado los entrenamientos y partidos de tenis de Jurina, sabía que la fuerza con la que golpeaba la pelota hace un momento iba cargada con más que solo fuerza física.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto intentando sonar lo más despreocupada y naturalmente posible, no quería que Jurina se sintiera presionada.

Con sus codos sobre sus rodillas Jurina giro su rostro hacía Mayu, con su ceño algo fruncido y ojos entrecerrados la miraba como si no creyera que la callada chica realmente estuviera dispuesta a lidiar con los problemas de otro "¿De verdad vas a escuchar sin reír?" Tuvo que preguntar, a lo que Mayu asintió con determinación. Volviendo su mirada al frente y después de despeinar un poco su cabello, Jurina tomo un gran sorbo de su botella de agua para después hablar "Annin se me confesó anoche"

En cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca Mayu aumento el agarre en su botella, la idol había actuado más rápido de lo que se había imaginado, y si la conclusión era la que se le estaba pasando por la mente, sería el momento de tirar todo por la borda, ya no habría nada que ella, Airi o nadie pudiera hacer "¿Entonces están saliendo?" Ahora es que agradecía su capacidad inexpresiva.

"No, pero ese no es el problema" Jurina se removía en su asiento mientras negaba con su cabeza, era como si quisiera espantar lo que fuera que estuviera persiguiendo sus pensamientos "Yo…" Realmente le estaba costando ponerlo en palabras "Cuando escuche su confesión… la imagen de Rena paso por mi cabeza, no era Annin quien se estaba confesando si no Rena. Cuando pensé en eso no pude evitar sentirme abrumadoramente feliz, era como si estuviera conociendo por primera vez la felicidad" Mientras hablaba las mejillas de Jurina se llenaban de un vivo color rojo y sus ojos de vergüenza.

Mayu tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír, si tan solo Jurina pudiera ver el tipo de expresión que tenía "Pues dicen que lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza es lo que más deseas" Ahora era su turno de echarle leña al fuego, pues a pesar de que tiene todas las respuestas al frente, debe ser difícil aceptar que aquella persona que ha estado a tu lado toda la vida pueda significar algo más de lo que creías.

Jurina rio por un instante entre dientes "Entonces algo tiene que andar mal conmigo" Su voz se iba apagando a medida que hablaba, claramente sus palabras no concordaban con lo que sentía. Si tan solo Mayu supiera que es aquello que le nubla la vista.

"¿Porque no?" Ahora era irritación lo que acompañaba las palabras de Mayu, ya estaba llegando al límite de no poder seguir aceptando tan absurda ceguera "¿Acaso es tan loca la idea de pensar en Rena como algo más?" Inconscientemente su tono de voz había aumentado de tono y su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco hacía Jurina, había llegado el momento de desafiarla directamente y dejarse de juegos de niños.

A pesar de todo Jurina no se alteraba en lo absoluto, escuchando en silencio las palabras de Mayu y probablemente repitiéndolas en su cabeza. "Si lo es" Finalmente, los ojos de Jurina se conectaron con los suyos, y en ese momento fue inevitable no mover su cuerpo atrás, al igual que su enfadada expresión cambiaba cuando se encontró con el más profundo de los pavores en la oscuridad de los ojos de Jurina "Porque eso significaría entrar en la posibilidad de perderla… y no puedo permitir que eso suceda"

* * *

"¿De verdad está bien que entre? Podemos ir al lugar que tú quieras" Airi hablaba con inseguridad aun estando en la entrada de la imponente residencia, era inevitable no sentirse abrumada ante la extensión del lugar.

"No tienes que ser modesta" Le respondía Rena con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su incomodidad. Airi sabía que no era una buena ida venir sin ningún aviso a visitar a la tímida chica, pero Mayu había insistido en que si no era de esta manera nunca podría pasar tiempo a solas con Rena "Por favor pasa" Aun así Rena intentaba ser lo más educada posible.

"Está bien" Lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente a Rena con lo que quisiera, tal vez de esa manera sería más fácil hacer que la reservada chica se abriera un poco a ella. Definitivamente ella tenía la tarea más difícil, aún después de todo este tiempo Airi no puede decir que conoce a Matsui Rena y tampoco cree que Rena quiera ser conocida. Pero sin importar como, no saldría de esas cuatro paredes hasta no hacer que hablara lo que ha estado enterrando en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Después de seguir a Rena a través de los corredores, que fácilmente se confundirían con un laberinto, llegaron a lo que podía deducir era el cuarto de Rena. Airi solo puede decir que era justo como se lo esperaba, colores algo sobrios pero sin dejar de ser femeninos pintaban las paredes, no pudiendo faltar algunas figuras y peluches de personajes animados.

En ese momento y por la siguiente hora, el plan que Airi tenía perfectamente dibujado en su mente había desaparecido como por arte de magia, y en lo único que podía pensar era la hermosa figura de Satsuki Kiryuuin de edición limitada que relucía entre varias más. Fue como si su mente hubiera sido secuestrada, pasar tiempo con Rena estaba siendo verdaderamente divertido, Airi no se imaginó que pudiera compartir tantas cosas con la tímida chica. En algún momento incluso terminaron en el taller de pintura de su madre disputándose quién podía hacer el mejor fanart de Sakura Kinomoto.

"Eres muy osada si crees que puedes ganarme" Hablaba Airi intentando provocar a su contrincante quien se sentaba frente suyo.

Rena sonrió de lado y una de sus cejas se arqueaba "Creo que ha llegado el momento de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, senpai" Respondió con total confianza, en ese momento no había rasgo alguno de la introvertida Rena que Airi conocía.

Unos minutos más tarde y sus dedos estaban llenos de diferentes colores y el olor a pintura invadía el aire; a pesar de que el silencio era el protagonista, ambas solo necesitaban el sonido del pincel esparciendo los colores sobre el lienzo que las sumergía en completa concentración. O por lo menos así fue hasta que la irrupción del molesto ring ton del celular de la invitada acabó con la tranquilidad.

Airi tomo el celular algo irritada por ser interrumpida, no hay nada que le moleste más que ser interrumpida mientras está pintando. Sin querer perder el ritmo contesto rápidamente el celular sin ni siquiera ver el nombre y lo puso entre su oreja y hombro, para así poder continuar pintando y no perder la inspiración "¿Bueno?" Respondió lo más cortante que pudo, así la persona al otro lado sabría que no era un buen momento para una charla larga.

Pero debido a su afán, no había posicionado correctamente el celular y no lograba escuchar bien que era lo que estaban diciendo desde el otro lado, añadiendo que la otra persona hablaba en voz baja casi como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo o más bien alguien. Airi ya comenzaba a desesperarse, movía como podía el celular con su hombro, pero eso solo hacía que se irritara más, hasta que en algún punto termino por apretar sin querer el botón de altavoz "Escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo así que lo diré de una vez" Aquella voz medio artificial la hizo caer de lo más alto del espacio hasta la verdadera razón de porque estaba en la residencia Matsui. Quiso coger el celular entre sus manos y así apagar el altavoz, pero en su afán solo termino por lanzarlo al suelo, permitiéndole a Mayu hablarle no solo a ella, sino también a Rena "Annin se confesó a Jurina anoche"

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en el silencio de la habitación. Por un segundo Airi quedo completamente paralizada sin saber cómo reaccionar; por un lado, estaba la conmoción de haber conocido el movimiento de la idol, y en el otro, estaba el que aquella persona que estaba al frente suyo hubiera tenido que enterarse de esto y de la peor forma.

Antes de que Mayu pudiera decir algo más, Airi tomo el celular rápidamente del suelo y apago el altavoz, tenía que actuar lo más normal que podía "¿Ah sí?" Intento sonar lo más despreocupada posible, pero la verdad es que su mano comenzaba a temblar y su mente se quedaba en blanco, no era ni siquiera capaz de ver más allá de su lienzo y comprobar la reacción de Rena. _Si tan solo Akane estuviera en su lugar seguramente sabría qué hacer,_ no pudo evitar pensar.

"Me lo acabó de decir y unas cuantas cosas más que después te contare" Continuaba Mayu "¡Ah! pero debes saber que Jurina y Annin no están saliendo" A pasado un buen tiempo desde que no sentía tanto alivio, por un momento creyó que todo estaba perdido y que era momento de rendirse.

"Eso es algo bueno" Ahora que conocía esa información podía actuar más tranquila, y es más, incluso podía aprovechar la situación a su favor "Es lo mejor para Jurina" No se contuvo ni un poco en sus palabras y se aseguró de hablar fuerte y claro; necesitaba romper esas paredes en las que Rena se había encerrado a ella misma.

"Supongo" Desde la otra línea Mayu pudo sospechar que algo estaba planeando la artista, aquel tono tan optimista era algo inusual y hasta exagerado por parte de Airi "Hablamos en la noche, Jurina viene" Sin tener tiempo a decir algo más la llamada fue cortada.

Ahora que estaba de vuelta en su tarea, Airi se atrevió a asomar su cabeza para así poder observar que clase Rena le ofrecería lo que acababa de pasar. Pero no sabía qué pensar de aquello con lo que se había encontrado. Rena continuaba con su mirada fija en los colores y su muñeca continuaba meciéndose sin ningún percance, y sus expresiones permanecían tranquilas. Si solo la hubiera conocido hace unos días diría que no hay nada que se desajuste en su presencia, pero esa no era la misma Rena con la que había reído hace algunos minutos.

No es que haya algo que cambiara drásticamente en ella y eso era lo más preocupante, era como si estuviera tan acostumbrada al dolor que ya nada la puede dañar más. Si algo había cambiado era tal vez su mirada, pero esta solo se había vuelto más penetrante y hasta intimidante, fue un tonto pensamiento, pero lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Airi era que parecía como si Rena estuviera separando su corazón de su cuerpo, dejando solamente un envase vacío.

"Annin y Jurina no están saliendo" Le fue imposible continuar con el plan que había pensado, pues algo le decía que era simplemente demasiado cruel jugar de esa manera con la ignorancia de Rena.

"Eso es inesperado" Respondió tan apacible como siempre sin apartar su atención del lienzo, era tanto el desinterés que Rena mostraba que casi hizo tambalear la determinación de Airi, pues era como si estuviera hablando con un robot despojado de todo sentimiento, y eso era escalofriante.

"Si tú lo dices" No supo cómo más responder ante la indiferencia de Rena que cortaba con la conversación. Para ese momento ya le era imposible intentar regresar a la actividad de antes, pero tampoco sabía que debería hacer ahora, no quería dar un paso en falso, pero Rena simplemente parecía no tiene puntos débiles.

Varios minutos pasaron en donde solo se podía sentir incomodidad y pesadez en el aire, todo el tiempo Airi estuvo observando sutilmente a Rena, pero ella no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, hasta el punto en que en algún momento la artista se sintió de alguna manera sola dentro de la habitación. Tenía que hacer algo, si dejaba las cosas como estaban probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad de conocer que había más allá "Rena" Iba a lanzar una piedra al aire, no estaba segura de sí era lo mejor, pero era algo que ya había hablado con Akane y ahora parecía la mejor opción para abrirse camino "Rena" Tuvo que llamarla otra vez, pues la tímida chica no había reaccionado ante su primera llamada. Después de un parpadeo los ojos marrones ya estaban sobre la artista. Airi tuvo que armarse de valor para hablar nuevamente "¿Yo… te gusto?"

Con esas tres palabras la mente de Rena cayó final y completamente de la nube en la que estaba paseando, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color, pero su rostro no expresaba vergüenza de aquella que solo los enamorados tienen que soportar, sino más bien vergüenza por ser descubierta en algo que no tenía intención de hacer saber, su rostro mostraba la preocupación que siente un niño al ser encontrado con las manos en la masa haciendo una travesura "S-si" Respondió en un tono bajo y sin evitar balbucear, pero la sonrisa de Airi demostraba que había tenido éxito, pues aquel titubeo acompañado del poco convencimiento con el que habló, no fue difícil para la artista atrapar el matiz de mentira.

"No te creo" Rena no pudo responder, ella misma sabía que intentar seguir con esa mentira frente a la artista sería inútil. Inesperadamente Airi había encontrado una abertura, era ahora o nunca "¿Quién te gusta realmente Rena?" Pero de repente recordó lo que había acordado con Mayu, no podía poner palabras que no le correspondían a ella en la boca de Rena, por lo que al final tendría que contenerse.

Rena se había quedado en blanco. _¿Habían visto a través de ella?_ , se preguntaba alarmada. Pero eso no era posible, se había asegurado de encerrar todo lo que la pudiera delatar. Tuvo que calmarse y pensar con claridad, seguramente Airi solo estaba jugando con ella "Nadie en especial" Aquellas palabras le quemaban no solo la lengua, sino cada célula que desde dentro le gritaban con desesperación lo contrario, pero que aun así tenía que callar a la fuerza.

Justo la respuesta que se esperaba, Airi aparto la mirada intentando aparentar indiferencia, tal vez si hacía todo parecer una simple charla entre dos amigas, Rena podría hablar con sinceridad más fácil, ocultar la verdad tras una broma siempre es más sencillo "¿Qué me dices de Jurina?" Dijo finalmente con aquel tono desinteresado mientras observaba los colores en la paleta.

Silencio total fue lo primero que recibió, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa muralla que se alzaba en las pupilas de Rena y en su total existencia, pero ahora podía ver que su mandíbula se tensaba ligeramente haciendo que su sonrisa se tornara forzada "No creo que tenga que responder a eso" Dijo intentando aligerar su tono, pero era claro que así fuera un poco, la había desestabilizado.

 _No, no tienes que responder, ya se la respuesta._ Pensaba Airi con deleite, después de todo el rostro de Rena lo decía todo. Sin ninguna prisa la artista se levantó de su asiento, una sonrisa dichosa aparecía sutilmente en la comisura de sus labios, sus serenos pasos la acercaban poco a poco a la chica que aún se mantenía en su asiento, observando como la artista liberaba el triunfo por sus poros. Puede que Airi haya hecho aquel trato con Mayu, pero Rena ya les llevaba años de ventaja en aquello de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, a ella no había nada que develarle, y eso Airi lo sabía muy bien, porque ella misma estuvo en el lugar de Rena hace mucho tiempo.

Su cuerpo se erguía frente a Rena, había llegado el momento "Lo siento. Tienes razón, no debí haber ni siquiera preguntado" Decía Airi con tanta calma que enviaba escalofríos a todas las esquinas del cuerpo de Rena "Claro que te gusta" Afirmo con total seguridad de sus palabras, dejando helada a aquella chica que quedaba al descubierto.

"No veo porque dices esos disparates" Airi no quiso responder, por el contrario, su mirada cambio de punto, dirigiéndose ahora a la pintura en la que Rena estaba tan concentrada, aquello con lo que se encontró solo afirmaba más sus palabras.

Rena había dejado de pintar hace mucho, lo único que había en el lienzo era la combinación de todos los colores que una vez fueron una figura. Ahora entendía que aquella llamada de Mayu sí que había afectado a la introvertida chica, pues a pesar de que su mente obligaba a mover su mano, esta solo obedecía a sus verdaderos sentimientos. El rostro en la pintura era inexistente, en algún punto se había deformado creando una figura amorfa, y el color que predominaba era un profundo negro que describía a la perfección los turbios sentimientos de quien pintaba "Por favor, creo que ya no tienes como negarlo, no a mi" No la podía abandonar, no cuando en los atemorizados ojos de Rena veía a lo que hace algún tiempo fue ella misma.

"Señorita" La cálida voz de una mucama rompió con la tensión entre ambas "Su padre la solicita en el teléfono" Dijo una vez los ojos estuvieron sobre ella, pero incluso aquella chica que no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien en su señorita.

"Claro" Rena se apresuró a salir de la habitación, ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por esconder cuan desequilibrada se encontraba, pero de momento, la campana la había salvado. O por lo menos eso quería creer, pero para la artista, su charla apenas había empezado.

Paciencia no estaba entre las palabras que la describían, mucho menos cuando sabía que su anfitriona estaba tardando a propósito. La pierna de la artista se movía con ansiedad mientras observaba la hora en su reloj, quince minutos habían pasado desde que Rena había salido, y justamente ahora es que se preguntaba si en algún momento regresaría.

No lo podía soportar más, la ansiedad de querer acabar con aquella conversación le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. Si Rena no iba a venir, Airi iría a ella. Con paso firme la artista salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, pronto se dio cuenta que su desesperación y terquedad le habían jugado una mala broma de nuevo cuando ya no podía reconocer en donde estaba. No había exagerado cuando decía que los pasillos parecían un laberinto, ahora lo único que quería era volver a la vacía habitación en la que estaba. Solo tenía un factor a su favor y eso era lo sensible que es su olfato cuando al distintivo olor a pintura se trata.

Era casi imperceptible pero allí estaba, puede que solo estuviera confundiéndose más, pero lo tenía que intentar. Y así fue como llego a una habitación que estaba infestada de olor a arte, pero definitivamente no era en la que estaba hace un momento. Esta era más pequeña, pero de alguna manera más acogedora, el hermoso paisaje del jardín se podía ver a través del ventanal, era el lugar perfecto para inspirarse. Y al parecer ella no era la única que pensaba de esa manera.

En la mitad del cuarto reposaba un lienzo, por cómo estaban regados los pinceles y pinturas, Airi dedujo que la persona que estuviera pintando fue interrumpida inesperadamente mientras lo terminaba y que no fue hace mucho tiempo. Sintiéndose atraída por querer saber que estaba siendo pintado, Airi prendió las luces para acercarse al medio.

Era un retrato, uno que dibujaba a la perfección cada rasgo de una persona que conocía perfectamente, una gran sonrisa era lo que más destacaba de ella al igual que sus distintivos hoyuelos. Los colores parecían darle vida a Jurina. Airi sabía que Rena no era ninguna principiante, pero nunca llego a creer que pudiera retratar tan perfectamente la esencia de Matsui Jurina.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" La gélida voz de quien había estado esperando hablo a su espalda.

"Es una pintura muy hermosa" El alago era inevitable, al igual que la inminente verdad a la que Rena había quedado expuesta.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Rena comenzaba a perder sus fuerzas, siempre que piensa en ello una parte suya se rompía más "¿Qué ganas?"

Finalmente, Rena se mostraba como lo que era, exponiendo lo tan delicada y frágil que era, dejando a un lado su actitud defensiva que solo le hacía más daño "Tal vez satisfacción por haber ayudado a alguien" Respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la otra "Porque se por lo que estás pasando, y se cuánto duele" Imágenes de una joven e idiota Airi pasaban por su cabeza, el como casi pierde el amor de su vida por quererse aferrar a una amistad que si seguía por ese camino se volvería toxica "Puedes confiar en mi" Airi puso ambas manos en los hombros de Rena, intentando como podía hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

Rena la observaba con indecisión y miedo a abrirse completamente, miedo a desenterrar aquellos sentimientos que intenta desaparecer pero que solo se están haciendo más fuertes, e inevitablemente siente el deseo de desahogarse, incluso si es por un pequeño momento "Déjame tomar un vaso de agua primero"

Airi le doy su espacio y tiempo, lo había hecho todo bien hasta el momento, ahora todo dependía de Rena. La ansiedad de esta última era palpable incluso en la manera en que caminaba, esta era la primera vez que la veía tan nerviosa, pero eso solo significaba que ya no había nada que las separara, solamente la cruda y auténtica realidad de lo que Rena era, incluyendo aquello que no quiere nombrar.

La artista se sentó en el sofá, únicamente observando a una inquieta Rena caminar de aquí para allá, hasta que finalmente se preparó lo suficiente y tomo asiento al frente suyo. "Cuando tenía ocho años…" Sus palabras se detuvieron por un instante, uno en el cual tuvo que tragar profundo para poder sacar todo lo que ha estado reteniendo "Cuando tenía ocho años, conocí a una estrella.

A pesar de ser tan joven ya estaba acostumbrada a no necesitar de nadie, debido al trabajo de mis padres que apenas comenzaba a despegar, tuvimos que mudarnos en repetidas ocasiones cuando era niña, para mí no era raro no tener amigos, es más, ni siquiera sentía que los necesitaba, me sentía bien en la soledad y no veía nada de malo en ello.

Pero entonces tuve que conocerla, aquella chica que robaba la atención de todos y brillaba con luz propia. La primera vez que la vi a Jurina me sentí algo intimidada, siempre me estaba sonriendo e intentando acercárseme, eso me ponía de alguna manera incomoda, no me gustaba tener a alguien invadiendo mi espacio personal y por eso intentaba evitarla. Pero no se daba por vencida y gradualmente comenzó a irrumpir en mi mundo, fue inevitable no verme atraída por esa luz que maravillaba a todos.

De repente quería estar todo el tiempo a su lado y la soledad ya no era tan agradable. Todo comenzó de manera inocente, quería jugar con ella todo el tiempo, compartir con ella el recreo y obtener de alguna manera su reconocimiento. Pero con lo años descubrí que algo no andaba bien con ella, comenzaba a verse agotada, ya no sonreía de la misma manera y sus acciones parecían planeadas y podría decir que incluso indiferentes, estaba siendo drenada por todos los que estaban a su alrededor siempre demandando algo de ella.

Aun así, Jurina seguía comportándose de la misma manera conmigo, me protegía de todo lo que me superaba por más tonto que fuera, algunas veces hasta era sobreprotectora, pero eso me agradaba, me gustaba la idea de que era especial para ella.

Aquello que comenzó como una inocente admiración se convirtió en algo más cuando entramos en la adolescencia. Ella cada vez se volvía más deslumbrante, sus tiernas facciones comenzaban a marcarse perfectamente al igual que una personalidad coqueta y atrayente tomaban forma, combinando a la perfección con su apariencia. Sin darme cuenta yo también estaba cayendo en sus manos. Siempre me ha gustado tener mis impulsos bajo control, pero Jurina se me salía de las manos; me robaba mis miradas, mis pensamientos e incluso mis noches, me sonrojaba al más mínimo cumplido y mi corazón latía fuerte cuando la tenía cerca. No soy tonta, sabía lo que me estaba sucediendo, y si te soy sincera, estaba feliz, el tener estos sentimientos por ella me tranquilizaba, sabía que ella nunca me haría daño y por cómo me trataba tenía la esperanza de que sintiéramos lo mismo.

Pero todo era una ilusión, yo no era la única que la veía de esa manera y tuve que darme cuenta de ello de la peor forma. Cuando creía que solo yo podía estar a su lado, al otro día la primera noticia que llegaba a mis oídos era que ahora estaba saliendo con alguien más, entonces la cruda realidad me golpeo, yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad, aquellas chicas eran mucho más hermosas y carismáticas que yo. Creí entonces que si lo ignoraba en algún momento estos sentimientos se irían y que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero claramente no fue así. Los años pasaron y ahora el palpitar de mi corazón dolía, sentía que en cualquier momento podía romper en llanto frente a ella, mis sentimientos estaban a punto de estallar, y si eso sucedía la iba a perder para siempre.

Siento que he estado corriendo tras de ella todo este tiempo, intentando alcanzarla, pero alguien más siempre llegaba y en cuestión de días se me adelantaba, siempre deseaba que en algún momento se detuviera y mirara atrás, así se daría cuenta que siempre he estado a su lado. No importaba que hiciera, intentaba verla solo como una amiga más, buscaba todas sus imperfecciones y me forzaba a creer que no me podía gustar alguien así, pero incluso sus defectos me maravillaban.

Llegue incluso al punto de obligarme a encontrar a alguien más, y en cuanto a eso Airi, te debo una disculpa, solo me acerque a ti porque parecías lo suficientemente buena como para reemplazar a Jurina, pensé que alguien como tú que compartía mis gustos y a quien admiro de alguna manera podría hacerme olvidar por un momento de ella, pero todo es inútil. Solamente Jurina es suficiente, mi corazón se niega a aceptar a alguien más, tiene que ser ella.

Por eso tuve que tomar una decisión. Estar con Jurina duele, pero estas sin ella es insoportable. La necesito, así que no me importa si tengo que quemarme con tal de estar a su lado, y si para ello tenía que aguantarme la opresión en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta cada vez que la veía lo iba a hacer. Tome la decisión de aceptar el dolor con tal de tener así sea una pizca de su corazón, aun sabiendo que nunca llegara el día en que me vea de la misma manera.

Ahora, si me preguntas que si Jurina me gusta te responderé con toda sinceridad de que no, porque no es suficiente decir eso, la realidad es que he perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevo amándola, después de todo ella tiene todo de mi".

* * *

Oscuridad y silencio era lo único que la rodeaba. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Airi se había ido, después de escuchar lo que tenía que decir, la artista solo agradeció por haber confiado en ella mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba a casa, desde entonces Rena se ha mantenido inmóvil en su cama, solamente observando la madera de su techo mientras en su mente se reproducían todas sus memorias con Jurina como si fuera una película.

El haberlo hablando de alguna manera le habían quitado un peso de encima, no sentía dolor, pero tampoco alivio, era una sensación extraña que la mantenía en un limbo, pero ciertamente se sentía menos pesada después de haberse desahogado. Al poner sus pensamientos en palabras hacía ver todo muy simple, todos sus problemas se podían resumir a simples silabas y letras.

Tomo su celular para ver la hora, lo primero que apareció en su pantalla fue una foto grupal que se tomaron en el festival de verano, en realidad solo quería tener aquella pieza en la que salían ella y Jurina pero eso sería muy sospechoso. Al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga un extraño impulso le tentaba sus ideas, y para ser sincera en ese momento nada le importaba, ya no tenía nada más que perder, además ya había llegado al punto en el que aceptaba que sin importar que hiciera Jurina no se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, pues ella también se había asegurado de esconderlos lo mejor que podía.

Sus dedos entonces se movieron sin titubear, escribiendo lo que deseaba sin miedo alguno y enviando el mensaje de cuatro simples palabras a Jurina en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

" _Ten una cita conmigo"_


	14. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14**

No era la primera vez que Jurina salía a solas con Rena ni tampoco sería la última, todos estos años han salido cientos de veces, han visto muchas películas y visitado centenares de parques, incluso ha acompañado a la familia de Rena en alguno de sus viajes a los cuales es invitada y lo mismo sucede con su familia. No había nada más normal para Jurina que pasar una tarde recorriendo lugares con Rena, y si es tan natural, entonces ¿Porque está a punto de salir corriendo de los nervios?

Todo se debía a la inusual condición bajo la que se encontraba esta particular salida. La noche anterior Rena la invito a salir, pero la manera en que lo hizo no es como acostumbraba. Pero dejando eso aparte, lo más extraño de todo fue el inusual latido de su corazón, el cual se aceleró por un instante, pero lo suficiente como para ser notado. En menos de un segundo, sin ni siquiera dudarlo su respuesta fue un _sí_ , casi como si algo dentro suyo dejara de lado las preguntas cuando lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era querer tener una cita con Rena.

Pero el núcleo de la ansiedad que rodeaba a Jurina, estaba en la especificación que recibió de Rena una vez le pregunto a qué se refería con _cita._ En esa salida en especial tendría que olvidarse de su amistad con la otra Matsui, pues lo que Rena le pedía era actuar como una pareja en todos los sentidos, ya que, según ella, tenía que prepararse para el momento en que tuviera una cita de verdad, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que teniendo una simulación con quien más segura y cómoda se siente.

La tímida chica no se había equivocado al elegir sus palabras ni tampoco le estaba jugando una broma, a pesar de estar hablando a través de mensajes de texto Jurina podía sentir la seriedad con la que Rena estaba hablando. No quiso pensar mucho en ello, pero cuando recibió aquella explicación sintió una especie de desilusión.

Dudo un poco si podría hacerlo, ella misma siente que no es muy buena con las relaciones y su historial lo puede confirmar; a pesar de haber tenido tantas relaciones ninguna había sido prospera, por el contrario, todas eran efímeras y si le preguntas, Jurina diría que por ninguna se sintió especialmente atraída más allá de lo físico. Después de la última vez dedujo que el problema era ella, tal vez simplemente no estaba hecha para tener una relación seria; por lo que no sabía que tanto podría ayudar a Rena, pero a su vez recordó haberle dicho que la ayudaría, no sabía muy bien cómo es que lo haría, pero lo iba a intentar.

Y ahí estaba ella, con el corazón en garganta y su mirada yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá con ansiedad, esperando por Rena al frente de la estación en donde quedaron encontrarse para tener una cita. Ni siquiera había dormido bien por estar pensando en las siguientes horas, no podía negarse que de alguna manera se sentía más emocionada de lo que debería, y es que como si fuera poco, la imagen de Rena confesándose la había estado persiguiendo con más intensidad desde que recibió el mensaje, haciendo que su mente se volviera un nido de problemas.

"Jurina" Aquella delicada voz llamo su nombre, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Pero ahí no iba a terminar su ola de emociones.

Su mandíbula casi cae hasta el piso cuando se encontró con Rena frente suyo, no había otra manera de describirla más que simplemente hermosa. Jurina no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de disimular y descaradamente observaba a Rena detalladamente, y a medida que lo hacía sus mejillas se iban tornando de un leve color rojo y sus ojos resplandecían.

Por otro lado, Rena estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en tratar de esconder sus nervios, pero la intensa mirada de Jurina que la detallaba embelesada, hacía esa tarea bastante difícil. Se había esforzado un poco más en su apariencia para esta ocasión, se había maquillado e incluso pido ayuda a su madre con su atuendo, que en su opinión gritaba por si solo que quería impresionar, pero se había propuesto que para este día iba a dejar de lado todo pudor y miedos, pues sabía que esto no se volvería a repetir y no quería arrepentirse de nada.

Después de haber enviado ese mensaje por puro impulso, había entrado en pánico y por su mente comenzaban a pasar varias excusas para lidiar con la respuesta de Jurina, la cual esperaba fuera una broma con algo de coqueteo como a lo que está acostumbrada o algo por el estilo, pero en cuanto recibió un _si_ redondo y sin ninguna burla su mente se quedó en blanco. Se había obligado a no hacerse ilusiones con ninguna de las acciones o palabras de Jurina, tuvo que aprender a ignorar sus halagos y coqueteos o le sería imposible poder soportar sus sentimientos, pero algo en aquella simple y corta respuesta se sentía diferente. Lo que vino después fue inventarse uno de los más absurdos pretextos que se pudo imaginar para explicarle a Jurina de que se trataba todo, lo más increíble de todo fue que Jurina lo hubiera creído fácilmente, para este punto todo le confirmaba a Rena que Jurina nunca se daría cuenta de lo que siente por ella aun si se lo dijera.

La inspección de Jurina termino en los ojos marrones de Rena, al llegar allí la más alta logro salir de su trance momentáneo, y fue inevitable no desviar inmediatamente su mirada presa de la vergüenza al darse cuenta cuanto tiempo la estuvo mirando fijamente "H-hola" Desde cuándo es que se siente tan tímida al hablar con Rena "Te ves muy bien" Dijo intentando sonar como de costumbre, pero su balbuceo la alejaba bastante de eso.

"G-gracias" Rena tampoco se quedaba atrás, a pesar de sus esfuerzos sus mejillas se colorearon un poco y su mirada se dirigió hacia sus pies.

Aquellos desconocidos que pasaban alrededor de ellas observaban con ternura, animándolas internamente pues lucían como la más inocente de las parejas, que están teniendo su primera cita y les es difícil incluso mirarse a la cara.

"Deberíamos ir yendo" Jurina trato de recuperar la compostura al notar el extraño ambiente que las estaba rodeando al igual que las miradas curiosas, no iba a lograr nada si continuaba actuando de esa manera y tampoco era normal en ella.

Sin decir nada ambas comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud, constantemente Jurina giraba sus ojos hacia un lado para confirmar que Rena si estuviera allí y no tuviera ningún problema, la más introvertida atraía la mirada de todo aquel pasaba de lado siendo capturados por su belleza, aquellas miradas claramente tenían segundas intenciones y comenzaban a poner de mal humor a Jurina. Pero ese disgusto era diferente a cualquiera que haya sentido hasta el momento, no le gustaban las miradas deseosas de algunos que hasta llegaban a ser lascivas, llegando al punto en que no se molestó en asesinar con la mirada a más de uno que se cruzó con sus ojos.

Un par de minutos más y la situación no cambiaba y Jurina ya comenzaba a desesperarse, _¿Qué acaso no ven que viene conmigo?_ , pensaba con amargura e irritación. Hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió algo. Sin dudarlo mucho su mano se estiro un poco en busca de la de Rena, deslizando sus dedos entre los de Rena para terminar entrelazándolos en un firme agarre.

Ante la repentina sensación de un calor ajeno que la estremeció hasta la punta de los dedos, sobresaltada Rena giro su rostro para observar a Jurina quien ya tenía sus ojos sobre ella "Eres mi novia después de todo ¿Verdad?" Dijo con algo de titubeo y en voz baja. Rena sintió su corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho y mariposas hacían una fiesta en su estómago, sabía que no debía ilusionarse y que solo era una actuación, pero incluso si era una mentira, era feliz. Sin dudarlo Rena estrecho el agarre y asintió con su cabeza con una sutil pero genuina sonrisa adornando sus labios.

No tardaron mucho en divisar la colorida y llamativa entrada de su destino, pronto pudieron ver las puntas de los imponentes castillos sacados de las más famosas historias de hadas y princesas, al igual que algunas atracciones que iban desde las más apacibles hasta las más extremas, risas y gritos de emoción de niños y niñas llenaban el aire, figuras de los más icónicos personajes de la infancia de muchos les daba la bienvenida a uno de los lugares más visitados y añorados en donde la fantasía y nostalgia reinaban. Jurina no había dudado mucho en escoger el lugar y el rostro iluminado de Rena que esperaba deseosa a poner un pie adentro, le confirmaba que había dado en el clavo, no importa cuántas veces lo visiten, Rena siempre ama y amará venir a Disneyland.

Una vez dentro, los pasos de Rena comenzaron a acelerarse inconscientemente, terminando por estar unos cuantos pasos delante de Jurina quien se dejaba arrastrar por todo el camino, ambas se negaban a soltar la mano de la otra. Jurina observaba divertida a Rena, le encantaba ver cuando dejaba libre su lado infantil y disfrutaba al cien por ciento sin preocuparse de sus alrededores "¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero?" La de pelo largo se giró finalmente para preguntar emocionada, Jurina casi podía ver como daba pequeños salticos en su lugar, desesperada por comenzar a recorrer el parque.

"Donde tú quieras" Respondió sonriendo de lado a lado, aun sin terminar de creer lo tierna que se veía Rena cuando estaba tan emocionada por algo.

Rena frunció un poco el ceño mientras barajaba sus opciones, había tantas cosas por ver que simplemente no se decidía por una "Vamos a Toontown primero" Termino por decidirse, y una vez dicho esto volvió a retomar sus pasos acelerados y Jurina volvía a ser arrastrada, es increíble que para lo único que Rena tenga energía es para cuando vienen a Disneyland.

Primero fueron a aquellos lugares familiares en donde se tomaron docenas de fotos, si no fuera por la altura Rena se confundiría fácilmente con los otros niños, iba y venía de un lugar para otro con una gran sonrisa mientras Jurina le seguía la corriente incluso en las cosas vergonzosas, en su recorrido visitaron también algunas tiendas en donde Jurina obtuvo su venganza, haciendo que Rena se probara unas orejas de ratón con un pequeño moño.

"No creo que me quede muy bien" Se excusaba al mirar las diademas con desconfianza.

"Pues yo estoy segura de lo contrario" Jurina tomo el accesorio y las puso sin hacer caso a quejas sobre el cabello de Rena. Sabía que estaría en lo cierto "Te ves adorable" Dijo mientras enseñaba sus hoyuelos, pero no pudo deleitarse más con vista cuando, tomándola desprevenida, Rena tapo sus ojos con sus manos "¿Rena?" Pregunto confundida, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la sensación de algo posándose sobre su cabeza.

Las manos de Rena se alejaron y ahora era ella quien tenía la sonrisa victoriosa "A ti también te queda bien" Dijo mientras reía y giraba su cuerpo para seguir viendo más cosas, entretanto Jurina necesito de unos segundos para reaccionar, había tenido el rostro de Rena muy cerca y muchas ideas locas le estaban le habían pasado por la cabeza, ideas que casi la hacen inclinarse hacía adelante inconscientemente

Después de recorrer todas las tiendas y de comer un helado, seguían las atracciones, y esa era talvez la única parte por la que Jurina no estaba muy feliz. No tenía ningún problema con aquellas que son tranquilas como por ejemplo las tazas locas o el Castle Carrousel, esas las podía disfrutar; su preocupación estaba en aquellas que la hacían ver la muerte frente a sus ojos como lo era la montaña rusa o incluso la noria, no entendía cómo es que las demás personas podían disfrutar estar tantos metros por encima de la seguridad del suelo y disfrutarlo.

"Solo será una vez Jurina" Le rogaba Rena mientras intentaba jalarla hacia la fila para montar en la montaña rusa, pero a la más alta solo le bastaba con alzar la vista y escuchar los gritos de quienes pasaban a una velocidad increíble, como para negarse a mover un centímetro más "Acabará antes de que te puedas dar cuenta" Intentaba convencerla

"Claro que si… porque habré muerto" Respondió con decisión, pero Rena seguía insistiendo haciendo uso incluso de un puchero mientras jalaba de ella poco a poco "Sí sabes que tengo más fuerza que tu verdad" En realidad Jurina se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, era gracioso y encantador ver como Rena intentaba moverla con todas sus fuerzas cuando la verdad, es que Jurina podía quedarse tan firme como una roca en cualquier momento.

"De que te sirve ser más fuerte cuando eres una cobarde" La reto Rena mientras le sacaba la lengua y fue inevitable para Jurina no sentirse ofendida.

"¿Me estas retando?" Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca, aún incrédula por las palabras de su amiga.

Pero Rena no se retractó y por el contrario comenzaba a reír, era tan fácil convencer a Jurina con esa estrategia que parecía una niña "¿Y que si es así?" Le siguió el juego mientras una de sus cejas se arqueaba. Solo fue necesario esa última provocación para terminar de tocar el orgullo de Jurina, y en cuanto las palabras dejaron sus labios, Rena fue jalada hacia adelante como si no pesara más que una pluma, sus ojos se cerraron ante tan repentino movimiento, solo volviéndolos a abrir cuando sintió un rostro ajeno a pocos centímetros del suyo.

Jurina estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que sus pulmones se llenaban con su fragancia cítrica y sus respiraciones se combinaban, los profundos ojos de Jurina la miraban intensamente haciendo que todo a su alrededor vibrara, su respiración se detuvo y cada fibra de su cuerpo se estaba volviendo loca por querer dar un paso más hacia adelante "Te vas a arrepentir" La voz de Jurina le acaricio el oído en un tono bajo y algo ronca, manteniéndose en esa posición por un segundo más antes de apartarse y caminar hacia la fila.

Rena no dijo nada, tener que actuar como si cada célula de su cuerpo no se estuviera enloqueciendo era suficiente trabajo como para recordar cómo hablar, simplemente se le limito a seguir a Jurina desde cerca así la más alta no podría verla, por lo menos hasta que toda la sangre se fuera de su rostro al igual que la estúpida sonrisa.

Ambas hicieron la fila en silencio, Jurina no podía creer lo que había hecho, simplemente se rindió ante el deseo de tenerla más cerca y no dudo en tomar la primera oportunidad que se le presento, a pesar de que suele tontear con Rena esto había sido diferente, realmente quería tocarla de maneras en las que no debería ni siquiera imaginarse, sus ojos ya no le pertenecían a ella y solo podían observar aquellos labios que la tentaban a cometer una imprudencia. Su libido se estaba saliendo de control y de la peor manera. Mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, sintió un peso extra en su hombro derecho, no tuvo que girarse para saber que era Rena, el sutil pero dulce olor de su shampoo le daba todas las pistas necesarias, las pequeñas manos de esta última se escabullían entre las suyas para entrelazar sus dedos desde atrás, el rostro de Rena se giró y la punta de su nariz le hizo cosquillas en el cuello; Jurina tuvo que tragar profundo para que sus impulsos no se descontrolaran de nuevo, solamente pudiendo quedarse quieta disfrutando más de lo que creía ese simple gesto, mientras el resto del mundo desaparecía, pidiendo internamente que la fila se volviera eterna. Ese día se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en al muy peligroso para su relación.

Con sus ojos aún cerrados disfrutaba de la delicada caricia sobre sobre rostro, los dedos de Rena también se paseaban por entre su cabello relajando su cuerpo aún más, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa posición en la que Jurina estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Rena mientras esta le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello "¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Pero todo esto tenía un porqué, el cual Jurina nunca olvidaría.

"Creo que aún me siento un poco mal" Mintió, en realidad ya estaba perfectamente pero aún no había tenido suficiente, quería seguir disfrutando de las caricias de Rena un poco más.

"¿Ahora si te arrepientes?" Pregunto Rena con un tono divertido al recordar el rostro pálido de Jurina al bajar de la montaña rusa. En todo el recorrido Jurina no había gritado en lo más mínimo haciendo que Rena creyera que realmente había superado su miedo, pero no pudo estar más equivocada, la más joven apenas y podía caminar por si sola debido a que sus piernas temblaban y su alma parecía haber dejado su cuerpo.

Con todo y humillación Jurina tuvo que asentir "Pero no te burles de mí" A pesar de lo que decía, ella fue la primera en reír, su debilidad fue y siempre serán las alturas sin importar cuantos años pasen "Ya sabías que esto sucedería" Abrió sus ojos para ver con reproche a Rena, haciendo uso de su mejor carita de cachorro.

Pero Rena no cedió ante esto prefiriendo más bien oprimir las mejillas de Jurina "Es tu culpa por ser tan orgullosa"

Sin quedarse atrás Jurina también tomo las mejillas de Rena entre sus manos "Tengo una reputación que cuidar" Dijo como pudo sin lograr evitar sonar cómica debido a sus mejillas prisioneras.

"Después de ver tu rostro cuando bajaste creo que te quedaste sin ninguna reputación" Le respondió sonando de la misma manera que Jurina.

Sus risas se combinaron al instante, con nadie más podían actuar tan despreocupadamente, y a pesar de haber liberado las mejillas de Rena la palma de Jurina permaneció sobre esta, debido a que aún está sobre su regazo, el lacio y oscuro cabello de Rena se mecía sobre sus ojos escondiendo parte de su rostro, en un suave movimiento acomodo el largo cabello de Rena tras su oreja, aprovechando para rozar con la punta de sus dedos la sedosa piel de la bella chica. No sabía a ciencia cierta que era esa sensación de satisfacción y plenitud que la llenaba de alegría; ya había tenido muchas más citas en el pasado pero ninguna otra la había disfrutado tanto, y por sobre todo, de manera tan espontánea y natural, en ningún momento se ha sentido forzada a actuar de alguna manera o hacer algo en particular, por el contrario, era como estuviera en el sitio al que pertenecía.

"Iré a buscar algo para beber" Rena rompió con el extraño hechizo en el que se sumieron, habiéndose perdido por varios segundos en los ojos de la otra.

"¿No quieres que te acompañe?" Pregunto Jurina algo desorientada por el repentino afán con el que Rena se había parado, luciendo incluso algo agitada mientras caminaba

"No te preocupes, no queda muy lejos" Hablo rápido y sin dejar siquiera que Jurina dijera algo más desapareció entre la multitud de personas.

Rena se alejó tan rápido como pudo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo la estaba abrumando de sobremanera y necesitaba un respiro, había llegado al punto en el que no sabía diferenciar lo real de lo ficticio. Sabía que todo era una farsa y que cuando el día acabara regresaría a ser solo la mejor amiga de la infancia, pero el calor con el que Jurina la envuelve se sentía demasiado real, la manera en que le sonreía la hacía sentir amada, y no quería hacerse ilusiones, de verdad no quería, su corazón no soportaría otra grieta o ya no le quedaría nada.

Comenzaba a dudar de si en verdad fue una buena idea tener esa cita, está pudiendo sentir y vivir como sería su vida si tan solo Jurina la viera de la misma manera, siempre la ha tenido tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, cuando acabe el día perderá algo que en realidad nunca tuvo y como si fuera un miembro fantasma, la sentirá a su lado toda la vida a pesar de no estar allí. Sabía que no podía dejarse llevar y hacer algo que pudiera alejarlas de manera definitiva, tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos y no dejar que le nublen la vista como lo ha estado haciendo todos estos años, pero no quería hacerlo, simplemente quería olvidarse de todo y vivir su pequeña utopía así durará menos de 24 horas, le dejaría a su yo del futuro la tarea de arreglar el pequeño desastre que va a ocasionar, porque en ese momento solo quería satisfacer todos los deseos egoístas que ha estado reprimiendo.

De momento tenía que terminar de decidir que bebidas comprar estando frente a la máquina expendedora, lo había usado como excusa para huir del momento en que sintió que sus sentimientos estaban a punto de desbordarse incitándola a confesarse, pero tampoco podía llegar con las manos vacías "Hey" Escucho que dijeron a su lado, pero simplemente lo ignoro, se estaba tardando más de lo que amerita el comprar unas bebidas, terminando por escoger cualquier cosa sin pensarlo de más "Es algo rudo ignorar a las personas ¿no te lo enseñaron?" La grave voz del mismo chico hablo más fuerte, demandando ahora de manera directa por la atención de Rena.

Rena decidió darle una pequeña mirada de reojo con el ceño algo fruncido, solo quería salir de allí tan pronto como pueda, la mirada que le daba el chico le estaba revolviendo el estómago e incluso la asustaba un poco. Las latas golpearon el metal al caer y esa era su señal para tomar las bebidas y regresar con Jurina "¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" Rena podía percibir como poco a poco la presencia del chico se iba acercando más.

Todas sus alarmas comenzaron a encenderse, no es un misterio que la debilidad de Rena son las interacciones sociales, y por la que está teniendo que pasar en ese momento es la peor de todas. No tiene ni idea de que hacer o cómo actuar para que el otro chico se aleje de ella, ignorarlo no estaba surtiendo efecto, solo la consolaba el hecho de que solo necesitaba tomar las bebidas y salir corriendo de allí. Pero una vez giro su cuerpo ya con las latas en la mano y lista para huir, su camino fue bloqueado por el cuerpo del chico "Lamento si te asuste" Dijo una vez notó la expresión de pánico de Rena "Solo quisiera hablar un poco contigo" El chico intento sonreír, pero al hacerlo solo lucía más atemorizante.

"Tengo que irme" Rena dijo como pudo para después dar un paso a un lado y así tal vez lograr salir de allí, pero el chico imito su mismo movimiento volviendo a impedirle su huida.

"Entonces dame tu número de celular, así podremos hablar cuando tengas tiempo" Decía mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta invadir el espacio personal de Rena, la voz del chico era tranquila como si estuviera demasiado acostumbrado a estas situaciones, por el contrario, Rena se quedaba en blanco sin tener ni idea de cómo reaccionar "No tardara mucho" La mano del desconocido comenzó a trazar un camino para alcanzar la delgada muñeca de Rena que se mantenía sobre su pecho.

Pero no logro llegar muy lejos, el camino de la mano del chico se detuvo cuando unos delgados y largos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca, Rena podía incluso escuchar como el agarre en esta se volvía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el desconocido diera un paso atrás, y su expresión serena y de superioridad se deformó levemente por una de dolor y sorpresa "¿Te puedo pedir el favor de que te alejas de mi novia?"

Han sido múltiples las facetas que Rena ha conocido de Jurina, y pocas veces ha tenido que presenciar aquella que atemoriza incluso al más valiente, la última vez que la vio de esta manera fue en el partido de basketball del festival de deportes. Jurina se vuelve irreconocible, su mirada se afila escondiendo una profunda penumbra en sus pupilas, su cuerpo parece desprender peligro, su voz se profundiza haciéndote creer que te habla directamente al oído, solo su presencia era suficiente para intimidar a todo aquel que se atreva a interponerse. Pero algo que nunca ha visto Rena era aquel odio con el que Jurina fulminaba al chico, era tal que llegaba incluso a atemorizarla, la sangre dejaba los nudillos de Jurina como prueba de la fuerza con la que estrangulaba la muñeca del desconocido.

El chico intento mantenerle la mirada, pero a pesar de ser más alto, Jurina parecía estarlo viendo por encima, reduciéndolo a simples huesos que se estremecían bajo el sofocante calor que desplegaba Jurina. Pero se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a perder, y estar haciéndolo con una chica le estaba hiriendo el orgullo, pero no tenía nada más que hacer en ese momento, Jurina estaba aumentando su agarre y lo más inteligente era retirarse. Con un movimiento brusco el desconocido se liberó del agarre, algunas marcas rojas ya comenzaban a formarse en su blanca piel, después de darle una mirada llena de rencor a Jurina se giró para alejarse de ellas.

"Te estabas tardando mucho, pensé que te habías perdido" Pero como si tuviera un interruptor, la misma Jurina que la trataba tiernamente había regresado en cuestión de un parpadeo "Lo siento si tarde mucho" La punta de sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de Rena, preocupación pintaba su expresión, pero con un leve matiz de alivio.

Dicen que el ser humano es naturalmente ambicioso, y por primera vez Rena podía sentir como el deseo comenzaba a subir por las nubes, pues a pesar de haber preocupado a Jurina, no podía evitar disfrutar de la atención que obtenía, y por sobre todo, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el momento en que Jurina la llama su novia; su martilleante corazón amenazaba con explotar de lo rápido que corría y aquel ardor que le quema el pecho solo le confirmaba que, dentro de los cientos de miles de personas con las que se ha cruzado en la vida e incluso de aquellas que le falta por conocer, y que sin importar cuanto se obligue a creer lo contrario, solamente podría llegar a amar a Matsui Jurina.

"Yo…" Amar a Jurina siempre ha sido como una montaña rusa, mientras más alto subía más hermosa era la vista, pero esto también significa que la caída la lastimara más y eso la atemorizaba, al final probablemente la dejaría sin nada, aun así, no duraría ni un instante en volver a montarse con tal de ver por un segundo más aquella vista "Estoy perfectamente"

La tarde continuó sin ningún tipo de percance más, lo único que se podría resaltar era que, desde ese pequeño incidente, Jurina estuvo más pendiente de Rena, manteniéndola más cerca de su cuerpo atreviéndose incluso a hacer pequeños actos de cariño de vez en cuando, como tomarla de la cintura o abrazarla por la espalda, para cuando el sol se escondió ya ni siquiera era necesario pensarlo dos veces antes hacer este tipo de cosas, era demasiado espontaneo y se sentía muy bien como para tener de que dudar en si hacerlo o no.

"No es necesario que lo hagas, puedo llamar a alguien para que venga a recogerme" Declaraba Rena al intentar declinar la propuesta de Jurina de llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa.

"Claro que si es necesario" Le volvió a decir mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la muñeca de Rena, su expresión se volvía infantil y su sonrisa pícara añadía todos los ingredientes necesarios para que Rena tambaleara en su decisión "Tengo que cuidar de mi novia" Termino por decir y de acabar con la determinación de Rena.

"Está bien, pero al menos acepta que te lleven desde mi casa a la tuya" Rena no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Por sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el día, la parte que Jurina más había disfrutado era el simple hecho de poder llamar a Rena su novia, el ver como tímidamente le apartaba la mirada cada vez que lo hacía le fascinaba, y se encontraba a ella misma sonriendo como idiota mientras admiraba cuan perfecta Rena se veía sonrojada por sus palabras cuando en un pasado solo las ignoraba, pero más allá de eso ha descubierto una parte suya que no conocía. Comenzaba a ser codiciosa, siempre ha tenido a Rena a su lado, pero eso ya no parecía suficiente, nunca se ha pasado de la raya con ella, pero ese día se había sentido tentada más de una vez, la idea de que Rena fuera suya le seducía la imaginación y comenzaba a volverla loca.

En el camino de regreso reino el silencio entre ambas, más que disfrutarlo era inevitable no pensar que cada paso las acercaba al final del día, y la próxima vez que se encuentren volverán a ser amigas y nada más. Rena creyó que ya estaba preparada para esto, pero sin darse cuenta sus pasos se ralentizaban en un intento por posponer su llegada, pero ella no era la única que estaba pasando por el mismo problema. Para la sorpresa de Jurina, de verdad no quería que acabara ese día, y mucho menos cuando sentía que aún le faltaba algo por hacer, pero simplemente no podía, ni siquiera era capaz de entender de donde había salido ese deseo que ahora era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Las noches que ya comenzaban a ser más frías preludiaban el final del verano, para ese momento el ensordecedor canto de las cigarras se había callado, dejando que las pisadas de ambas sobre las hojas secas fuera el único sonido presente. La senda que se iluminaba con pequeñas luces naranjas en sus costados, les dibujaba el camino hacía el porche de madera que ya se podía ver a la distancia, aquel sería el lugar que tendría que presenciar la despedida de ambas y el fin de algo que en realidad nunca inicio. Los pasos perezosos de ambas chicas hicieron que la madrea crujiera bajo sus pies, había llegado el momento.

Jurina giro su cuerpo para estar frente a Rena, la más callada solo tenía su cabeza agachada observando sus manos entrelazadas "Me divertí mucho hoy" Hablo Jurina, pero Rena solo asintió mientras una suave sonrisa le curvaba los labios. No sabía que más decir, la verdad es que aún no quería marcharse, pero ya no le quedaba mucho más por hacer "Espero haber sido de ayuda" Dijo refiriéndose al extraño favor el cual era la verdadera razón de su día, pero al hablar, algo se desplomó en ella, todo era una farsa y el haberlo recordado puso bajo una incómoda tensión el aire que las rodeaba "Supongo que esto es todo" Al no tener mayor respuesta de Rena, Jurina se dispuso a girar sus pasos para dejar el lugar, pero el agarre de Rena le impido moverse de su lugar.

"Aún…" Dijo en un hilo de voz, difícilmente podía alzar su vista para mirar a Jurina directamente, sin importar que pueda perder, Rena no quería tener ni un solo arrepentimiento "Aún hay algo más que falta por hacer"

Jurina trago profundo "Y eso es…"

"Has besado a muchas personas ¿Verdad?" Jurina se quedó perpleja sin poder creer lo que Rena acababa de decir, pero más que eso era la gran pista que le decía de que se podía tratar todo.

"No han sido tantas" Respondió nerviosa, en realidad ha hecho mucho más que eso, pero eso era algo que no podía decir.

"Entonces" Finalmente alzo su cabeza para mirarla fijamente, a pesar de que sus mejillas delataban su fragilidad, Rena no titubeo para terminar de decir su último y más ambicioso deseo "Bésame"

Jurina solo pudo observarla con detenimiento, intentando entender que era esa incomoda, pero a la vez agradable sensación que le revolvía el estómago y le aceleraba el corazón, trataba de darle una explicación lógica al abrumador ardor que escalaba por todo su cuerpo y la emocionaba "¿Estas segura?" Tenía que preguntar, pues a pesar de haberlo escuchado aún no lo podía creer, y también debe admitir que sin entender porque comenzaba a sentirse insegura.

"Si" Respondió Rena inmediatamente.

"De acuerdo"

Jurina dio un paso al frente, Rena cerro sus ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Jurina tan cerca. No debería ser tan difícil, solo tenía que unir sus labios y eso sería todo. Su mano se escabullo hasta la parte trasera del cuello de Rena, lentamente su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, la respiración de Rena chocaba contra su mejilla y ya casi podía sentir los labios de Rena sobre los suyos. Pero su turbada mente comenzaba a jugarle malas bromas, recordándole que solo estaba haciendo de sustituta de alguien más. Por la mente de Rena no estaba pasando su rostro, ella no era con quien Rena de verdad se soñaba haciendo esto. La realidad llego en el peor de los momentos para Jurina, recordándole que en realidad es Furukawa Airi quien debería tener el derecho de robar el primer beso de Rena, y no ella bajo una efímera ilusión.

"Rena" Tenía que detenerse, es con quien realmente ama con quien debería tener su primer beso, y eso algo que no le corresponder a Jurina "No debe-" Sus labios fueron callados en un instante, sin haberlo notado, Rena había deslizado su mano hasta el cuello de Jurina y en un rápido movimiento termino de cerrar el pequeño espacio que separaba sus labios.

Estrellas eclosionaban entre sí cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, la placentera sensación envió choques de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, sus labios se movieron levemente sobre los de Rena, tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse con lo increíblemente bien que se sentía besarla. La sangre que la recorría comenzaba a volverse fuego puro que la quemaba desde la punta de los labios hasta la punta de los dedos, un movimiento más por parte de Rena comenzaba a abrir la caja de pandora que desataría todos sus deseos escondidos. Sus labios se acariciaban lentamente, pero en cada roce era como si se dejara una parte de su vida. Su cabello se enredaba entre los dedos de Rena y su suave tacto sobre su cuello invitaba a Jurina sumergirse más en ella, hasta ese momento Jurina había mantenido sus manos bajo control, no quería cruzar la línea, pero los labios de Rena le estaban robando la cordura, solo fue necesario que Rena presionara un poco su cuerpo contra el suyo para que Jurina quedara a la merced de sus demonios internos.

Primero fue su brazo, el cual se deslizo por la curvilínea cintura de Rena hasta llegar a su cadera para después enrollarse por completo, y así terminar de cerrar el pequeño espacio que las separaba, después fueron la punta de sus dedos que se detuvieron a acariciar la clavícula de Rena en su camino hacía su cuello, las rodillas de Rena tambalearon haciéndola dar dos pasos atrás cuando el beso dejo de ser lento e inocente para derrochar pasión con cada movimiento. La espalda de Rena choco contra la puerta, pero ni siquiera eso disminuyo el arrebato de deseo que poseía a ambas, un frenetismo que les robaba el aliento y el juicio; a pesar de que no era ni por sospecha la primera vez que besaba a alguien, Jurina no se había sentido tan desbordada con nadie más, ni mucho menos lo había disfrutado tanto, solo se podía preguntar cómo es que había pasado toda su vida sin haber probado los labios de Rena antes.

Jurina quería más, todo el día había estado codiciando poder besar a Rena y ahora que lo tenía se sentía completa. Su fervoroso deseo la llevo a morder ligeramente el labio inferior de lo que ahora parecía su perdición, ante tan inesperado movimiento, un delicado gemido le acaricio el oído, aquel placentero sonido le sacudió la consciencia y la hizo caer de nuevo a tierra, haciendo que se cortara la conexión de sus labios.

Jurina la miro fijamente de cerca, tanto que las puntas de sus narices se rozaban, la respiración de Rena era agitada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus labios se veían levemente hinchados y sus ojos brillaban con vergüenza, pero se notaba una pintura a satisfacción, por qué es que en ese preciso momento Rena se tenía que ver más hermosa que nunca. Sin poder sostenerle mucho más la mirada, Rena escondió su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de Jurina, quien aún no lograba comprender del todo lo que había acabado de pasar, algo dentro de su mente había hecho corto circuito y no le permitía pensar claramente.

"Rena" Su voz sonaba incluso más profunda y ronca, no sabía ni siquiera que decir, solo sintió el deseo de pronunciar su nombre para así confirmar que era ella quien estaba entre sus brazos, y que no solo lo había imaginado

"Muchas gracias por hoy" Pero Rena no le permito verle el rostro una vez más, simplemente le beso la mejilla en un rápido movimiento que termino con abrir la puerta que estaba a su espalda y entrar corriendo a toda velocidad, cerrándola después en las narices de una perpleja Jurina.

Rena llego hasta su cuarto en un par de segundos, su cuerpo termino cediendo con su espalda deslizándose en la pared hasta alcanzar el suelo. Con sus manos sobre su boca intentaba ahogar un desesperado grito de frustración, lo que no pudo detener fueron las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a bajar silenciosamente por su mejilla, estaba llegando a su límite, ahora se daba cuenta que después de lo que acabo de pasar no sería capaz de volver a soportar ver a Jurina irse con alguien más, intentar seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos ahora parecía una tarea imposible y eso sus lágrimas se lo confirmaban.

"Hija" La puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a la figura de su madre.

No pudo seguir conteniendo sus sollozos una vez se lanzó a los brazos de su madre "Mamá, ya no sé qué hacer" La amaba, lo hacía de todas las maneras imaginables y ese sentimiento la había inundado por completo y comenzaba a ahogarla.

La mujer acariciaba el cabello de Rena intentando calmarla, solo ella ha presenciado por el dolor que ha pasado su hija, acompañándola las noches enteras en las que su fachada de niña fuerte se derrumbaba, dejando a un frágil corazón que con el más mínimo soplido se vendría abajo. Pero no importaba cuantas veces intentara convencerla de tomar valor y confesarse, Rena simplemente se negaba como si de eso dependiera su vida; tampoco podía culpar a Jurina de algo que desconoce, porque si le preguntas, diría que no hay nadie más merecedor del amor de su hija que ella, pero la realidad se les salía de las manos y parecía como si los dioses se burlaran de ellas.

"No puedes continuar escondiéndolo" Hablo lo más delicado y apaciblemente posible, ver a su querida hija tan abatida le rompía el corazón de varias maneras. No sabía muy bien que había pasado en aquella cita que Rena le comento, pero no necesitaba conocerlo para saber que había una cosa segura "Solo te estás haciendo más y más daño, y estoy segura que Jurina-chan también se verá afectada" Muchos años han pasado ya, y el momento en el que Rena debe tomar una decisión finalmente ha llegado "Solo tienes dos opciones" No le gustaba ser quien tuviera que terminar de mostrarle la realidad a su hija, pero no podía dejar que siguiera haciéndose más daño sin importar cuan terrible fuese el final "O te alejas completamente de ella y la olvidas para siempre… o te confiesas"

* * *

La punta de sus dedos acariciaba sus labios como si estuviera intentando sentir los restos del beso que acababa de enviar a su mente a la luna, sin poder controlarlo sus manos temblaban con tan solo intentar sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, torpemente camino en la oscuridad de la entrada y a través del pasillo hasta subir las escaleras a su habitación. Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón, una especie de euforia no le permita sentirse tranquila, en su memoria se repetía una y otra vez aquella escena que le curvaba los labios sin su permiso. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?, porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de los labios de Rena sobre los suyos, pero más que eso, había una loca idea que la ha estado amenazando en silencio desde que dejo a Rena atrás.

Tomo se celular y como pudo marco el primer número que se le vino a la cabeza, no tenía mucho sentido llamarla a ella, pero tenía que decirle a alguien que algo no estaba bien. No timbro más de tres veces hasta que la mecánica voz de su amiga le contesto al otro lado.

"¿Qué sucede?" Fue lo primero en decir.

"Mayu… creo que después de todo sí me estoy volviendo loca" Porque lo único en lo que podía pensar, era que ella podría amar a Rena más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.


	15. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 _¿Cuantas maneras, asuntos o actividades existen con las cuales se puede distraer la mente humana?_ , eso era lo que se había estado preguntando Jurina toda la mañana, e incluso toda la madrugada en la que sus recuerdos casi no la dejan dormir. Había intentado de todo, jugar videojuegos, ver anime, leer manga, incluso llego al punto en que decidió estudiar un poco, siempre que piensa en la universidad y en su posible beca se pone ansiosa y lo único que puede hacer para calmar la ansiedad es estudiar hasta estar satisfecha, pero ni siquiera eso era capaz de alejar de sus pensamientos la sensación de los labios de Rena sobre los suyos.

 _¿Qué puede tener de especial?_ Se reprochaba a si misma cuando, sin darse cuenta, terminaba repitiendo la escena una y otra vez en su memoria, nunca la había tenido tan cerca y ahora lo único que sentía es que algo le faltaba. A pesar de no serlo, aquel beso se había sentido como el primero, es más, aún puede sentir la abrasadora huella que dejaron. Hasta en su sueño la había perseguido como si fuese una maldición, una que iba propagándose a pasos agigantados por todo su ser y le empezaba a pedir más. Cuando despertó de aquel sueño estando completamente agitada y con algunas gotas de sudor rodando por su frente, lo único que podía sentir era culpa, en su mundo onírico aquella escena se rehacía, pero en esta ocasión no se había detenido y las cosas escalaron hasta un punto en que la pasión era la protagonista. Estaba entrando en un terreno que ella misma se había prohibido y no podía evitar reprochárselo, pero lo que en verdad la estaba atormentando y de lo que intentaba huir, era del innegable deseo que la estaba carcomiendo de repetir su beso con Rena.

Después de despertar no se atrevió a intentar volver a dormir, temía que el sueño se repitiera, por lo que quiso hacer un último intento de distraerse, tomo su patineta penny y a altas horas de la mañana se dispuso a recorrer la ciudad, pero después de divagar por varias horas hasta que dio el medio día, termino por rendirse. El rostro de Rena estaba por todas partes, más de una vez creyó haberla visto entre la multitud pero todo era producto de su imaginación, cada esquina le traía un recuerdo de ellas dos, estaba perdiendo la cabeza y no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer. Pensó que tal vez sería buena idea hacerle una visita sorpresa a Sae o Mayu, pero en ese día en especial parecía como si todas las fuerzas del universo se unieran para burlase de ella; al llegar a casa de Sae ni una sola alma la recibió cuando toco el timbre y espero por varios minutos, después de enviarle un mensaje a Sae preguntándole donde estaba, solo recibió una imagen de ella junto con su hermano menor y papá en un parque acuático.

No era la mejor opción, pero al final termino frente al portón de Mayu, cuando la llamó anoche al volver no fue capaz de retener las palabras y termino por contarle todo al pie de la letra, hasta el final Mayu no dijo nada, y exactamente eso era lo que Jurina necesitaba, solo ser escuchada hasta el final y así tal vez lograba organizar un poco sus ideas, pero sabía que la próxima vez que se la encontrara, Mayu iba a exigir respuestas, su callada amiga lo único que haría es recordarle a Rena.

Sin saber muy bien la razón, Mayu había ganado un nuevo interés en su amiga de la infancia, preguntando por ella de manera sutil pero aun así Jurina lo notaba incluso si no decía nada; pero de alguna manera estar con Mayu tal vez podía ayudar un poco a distraerla así fuese solo por unos minutos. Pero para su sorpresa, o más bien desgracia, la mucama que ayuda en casa de Mayu le informo muy amablemente que la señorita de la casa había salido hace unos cuantos minutos sin decir a donde iba, esta vez no intento escribirle, es muy rara la vez que Mayu respondía un mensaje cuando estaba fuera ya que probablemente estaba en un centro de juegos.

Definitivamente algo le estaba queriendo decir la vida, tal vez que tendría que lidiar con sus problemas ella sola. Sin tener ninguna otra opción sus pasos se encaminaron de nuevo a casa, algo le decía que su día iba a ser más largo y complicado de lo que quisiera.

* * *

Annin estiraba su cuerpo sobre el sofá, a su alrededor se desarrollaba un caos del cual no quería participar. Por un lado, estaba su madre caminando de un lado al otro en un esquina de la habitación con el celular sobre la oreja, su ceño fruncido no había dejado su rostro en un buen tiempo, sus ojos se abrían en exasperación, su rostro comenzaba a tomar un leve color rojo y su mano libre se movía en el aire mientras discutía con quien sabe quién al otro lado de la línea, a pesar de que era bastante notable que el tono de su voz comenzaba a ser un grito, Annin no lograba escuchar la conversación, pues a su alrededor habían más de diez personas yendo y viniendo con más y más problemas, todas y cada una de ellas desesperadas por encontrar una solución. Y allí estaba ella, viendo las cosas desde la comodidad del sofá de su casa, pero lo que no se podía notar por fuera era que, si se descuidaba un poco, iba caer en la misma desesperación o incluso más abajo de lo que todas las personas a su alrededor están.

Fotógrafo, maquilladores, asistentes y estilistas se habían reunido en su casa para uno de los trabajos más importantes y por el que más se ha esforzado, en ese día iba a dar comienzo a lo que podía llegar a ser la cúspide de su carrera, era lo que muchas deseaban y ella no era diferente. Finalmente había obtenido la oportunidad de debutar en solitario, todos esos profesionales estaban allí listos para partir hacía el set y tomar las fotos de la portada del single y una que otra escena del video, todo ya estaba perfectamente planeado, el sitio, los trajes, las cámaras y hasta el clima había estado de su parte, pero aquello que definitivamente no puede faltar, aquello que es irremplazable había decidido cancelar de un momento a otro.

El representante del modelo que se supone la acompañaría había llamado a informar que simplemente no podía asistir ese día, al parecer el chico estaba en su fase rebelde y había decidido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, dejándola a ella y a todo el staff bajo un profundo enojo y completamente desamparados. Su madre intento tranquilizarla, _llamaremos a una agencia de modelos y enviaran a alguien enseguida,_ le había dicho, pero claramente no iba a ser tan fácil, ya llevaba media hora hablando por celular y su expresión se volvía cada vez peor. Desde un inicio Annin sabía que no era tan sencillo como hacer una llamada y tener todo en la palma de la mano, las personas, sobre todo los modelos, no son como pedir un domicilio y ella tiene la suficiente experiencia como para dar cuenta de ello.

Si no lograban encontrar a alguien en menos de treinta minutos, todos los planes de su día tendrían que ser cancelados. Por muy insignificante que parezca tener que aplazar un día la grabación, en realidad aquello acarreaba una cantidad inmensa de gastos, aún si no se hacía nada igualmente se debía pagar a cada una de las personas que perdieron un día de trabajo, al igual que debían volver a rentar una vez más el set y todo el transporte que iban a utilizar. Además, su agenda no es como que tenga muchos espacios, últimamente podía descansar un día del fin de semana si se esforzaba lo suficiente, y esto gracias a que estaban en vacaciones de la escuela y podía trabajar todo el día en semana, realmente estaba anhelando su último fin de semana de descanso, pero viendo como su madre colgaba el celular mientras masajeaba su cien, supo que no debería seguir soñando con un descanso.

En cuanto su madre sintió el peso de su mirada sobre ella, volteo a verla. Annin no supo cómo más reaccionar que sonriendo, recibiendo el mismo gesto como respuesta, pero un cierto tipo de vergüenza nublo la mirada de la mujer en un parpadeo. En cuanto comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Annin supo inmediatamente la noticia que estaba a punto de darle, siempre que tiene malas noticias se le nota hasta en los pasos, su madre es incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, aquella presencia fuerte y determinada que llegaba a intimidar hasta al más profesional se esfumaba en cuanto se paraba frente a ella, después comenzaba a jugar con el celular entre sus manos justo como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

"Te tengo unas noticias" Sus oscuros ojos divagaban por toda la habitación, yendo desde el suelo hasta el gran ventanal que Annin tenía atrás, mirando hacia el horizonte mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas. Annin ya estaba preparada para lo que venía, sabía que no podía culpar a nadie más que aquel inmaduro chico, y a pesar de que todo sería aplazado, aun así, en algún momento se haría, pero no podía evitar sentir desconsuelo, había estado esperando ese día con ansias "Lo siento mucho hija, pero…" Como si hubiera visto un fantasma, las palabras de su madre se detuvieron bruscamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando al parecer un milagro se aparecía frente a sus ojos, su madre seguía a algo, o más bien alguien, con la vista atentamente, su rostro se iluminaba poco a poco y sus labios se curvaban "Lo siento mucho pero hoy vas a tener que trabajar muy duro" Termino de decir para girar sobre sus talones y caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.

Annin frunció el ceño completamente confundida por lo que acababa de suceder, sin ni siquiera dar una explicación su madre desapareció de la habitación. Queriendo tener alguna pista de lo que pasaba por la mente de la manager, giro su rostro para ver a través del ventanal, su corazón se detuvo por un momento y la punta de sus dedos comenzaba a cosquillear por la posible pero loca respuesta que le daba la vista. Justo al frente, una alta chica buscaba las llaves de su casa en su bolsillo, su corto cabello se desordenaba un poco cuando pasaba sus delgados dedos por el, sus mejillas se veían un poco rojas incluso a la distancia al igual que su agitada respiración, la patineta que sostenía en su mano era probablemente la explicación, y es que, a pesar de su desaliñada apariencia, Jurina aún lograba robar varios suspiros.

No podía ser verdad, su madre no podía llegar a pensar en una idea tan descabellada, pensaba Annin intentando calmarse, solamente estaba siendo paranoica y seguramente estaba imaginando cosas; pero al ver la figura de su madre caminando con decisión, con aquella postura erguida que tiene cada vez que está a punto de hacer negocios, sus piernas reaccionaron y la impulsaron con rapidez para alcanzar a la mujer antes de que hiciera lo que creía que iba a hacer. Nunca antes había corrido tan rápido, incluso estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras y tampoco le importaba la ligeramente reveladora ropa que llevaba, lo único que le pasaba por la mente era querer detener a su madre, ni siquiera se detuvo a preocuparse por si había alguien que pudiera reconocerla a su alrededor ni por las desorientadas miradas que recibía por parte del staff, tenía que detener a una mujer de negocios desesperada.

"Jurina-san" Estaba a punto de poner un pie dentro de su casa cuando alguien llamo su nombre, al girar la vista una mujer con la que solo había hablado un par de veces le sonreía de oreja a oreja, la inusual interacción de la mujer en traje la confundió un poco y tampoco le generaba confianza, algo en su sonrisa le decía que no era un simple saludo entre vecinos.

"Buenas tardes Iriyama-san" Ni siquiera sabía aún su nombre, por suerte sí que sabía que era la madre y manager de Annin, de alguna manera eso le daba una idea de quien era.

De repente la mujer dio un paso más al frente invadiendo ligeramente su espacio personal, sus ojos no dejaban la figura de Jurina en ningún momento, haciendo que la más joven se sintiera realmente intimidada "Te quería hacer una propuesta" Dijo con una voz exageradamente gentil, Jurina simplemente asintió con su cabeza, se sentía como la presa entre las garras de una bestia "¿Te gustaría trabajar de modelo?"

"Jurina" Esta vez fue el turno de la idol de ser quien llamaba su nombre. Jurina estuvo a punto de perder la compostura cuando su vista se posó sobre una agitada Annin. La chica solo traía puesto una camisa de hombre que le llagaba hasta el muslo, su cabello estaba bastante desordenado, pero se notaba que estaba hecho intencionalmente y le daba un cierto toque cautivador, y su maquillaje que solía ser sutil y natural ahora era más atrevido. "Por favor no creas lo que sea que te haya dicho" Dijo Annin mientras intentaba no querer salir corriendo en cuanto se percataba finalmente de la apariencia con la que se presentaba frente a Jurina, sin contar la intensa mirada de esta que hacía bastante difícil la tarea de estar frene a ella.

"Estoy segura de que Jurina estará encantada" La mayor de todas no tardo en contraatacar, incluso se había atrevido a tomar la mano de la más confundida de todas, los ojos de la mujer intentaban exprimir cualquier indicio de negación que Jurina pudiera tener.

"Creo que no estoy entendiendo" Tuvo que confesar Jurina mientras daba un paso atrás, si seguía tan cerca de aquella mujer no dudaba que en un parpadeo terminaría aceptando solo para poder sacársela de encima

"Veras…" Comenzó a explicar la manager "Estaba programado que Annin grabaría el video para su single debut en solitario y se también tomarían las fotos de la portada del CD, pero tuvimos unos cuantos contratiempos con el modelo que fue contratado y sin él no podemos hacer nada, ya todo está preparado y aplazarlo supone una gran pérdida en todos los sentidos" Durante la aclaración de la situación, Jurina intento hacer contacto visual con Annin en busca de una aliada, pero esta solo la evitaba incluso si sentía como Jurina la llamaba con la mirada "Tu eres nuestra única salvación Jurina-san" Su mente volvió de nuevo al asunto en cuanto su nombre no cuadraba del todo en la historia.

"¿Está hablando en serio?" Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y que termino convirtiéndose en palabras.

"Eres perfecta para tomar el papel del modelo" Jurina nunca se imaginó que una mujer que lucía tan imponente, podía llegar al extremo de pedirle una cosa de esas con tanta desesperación a una simple estudiante "No tienes que preocuparte de que tu rostro se vuelva público si es que no lo deseas, las únicas tomas que se te harán es de espaldas y tal vez de tus labios y ojos pero en planos separados, tu identidad se mantendrá en secreto te lo puedo asegurar" Continuo hablando mientras buscaba algo en su celular "Mira, estas son unas cuantas imágenes y videos de muestra"

Era bastante incomoda la situación en la que se había visto enredada, la señora Iriyama continuaba mostrándole videos de anteriores singles y unas cuantas fotos, pero sin importar por donde lo viera ni lo optimista que intentara sonar la mujer, era bastante imposible para ella hacer un trabajo de esos, es verdad que es consciente de su apariencia, pero no hasta el extremo de creer que puede hace un trabajo de modelo profesional, es más, de solo pensarlo comienza a sentirse bastante insegura "Lo siento mucho… pero no creo que sea posible para mi" Se disculpó antes de que el discurso de la angustiada mujer pudiera continuar, era mejor no darle ningunas esperanzas.

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, la decepción en el rostro de la mujer hacía que se sintiera culpable, pero aceptar la propuesta solo le traería más problemas tanto a ella como a la producción "¿Estas segura? Puedes tomarte tu tiempo en pensarlo o si deseas consultarlo con tus padres también podemos esperar"

"No insistas más mamá" Annin intervino antes de que su propia voz pudiera hacerlo, a pesar de que la idol se mantenía escondida tras su madre y que al parecer quería evitar todo contacto con Jurina, por lo menos sí tenía una aliada que pensaba bien las cosas "Ya escuchaste que no quiere hacerlo" La idol comenzaba a arrastrar de la manga de su madre, lo cual confundió un poco a Jurina, Annin parecía más desesperada por evitar que aceptara el trabajo que Jurina misma.

"Deja que lo piense una vez más" Pero la mujer en traje no quería darse por vencida, era claro que realmente no tenía más opciones, y algo le decía a Jurina que lo que realmente le importaba a la señora Iriyama, era no defraudar las esperanzas de su hija.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Jurina, estaba realmente apenada por tener que declinar una vez más ante la petición, pero después de volverlo a pensar, realmente no le parecía una buena idea, no tiene la más mínima experiencia y un single debut debería tener a los mejores profesionales, no a una simple adolecente con una buena apariencia, no creía ser capaz de soportar esa presión incluso si su rol era más que secundario "De verdad lo lamento per-"

"A mí me parece una buena idea" Lo voz de una cuarta persona viniendo desde el interior de su casa interrumpió su negación dejando a las tres bastante descolocadas, de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, el escuchar la voz de aquella persona en ese justo momento y viniendo desde donde vino, era de lejos lo más extraño que le había pasado.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en mi casa y como entraste?" Fu inevitable no preguntar una vez Mayu estuvo a su lado bajo el marco de la puerta como si de su propia casa se tratara.

"Vine hace una hora pero no estabas, aun así tu madre insistió en que entrara y en que podía esperar a que llegaras" Se explicó la más bajita con tanta serenidad que incluso hizo sentir la pregunta innecesaria. Jurina se quedó sin palabras, sabía que su madre le tenía aprecio a Mayu pero no hasta ese punto, pero lo que realmente importaba en ese momento era el voto a favor que acababa de dar para la propuesta "Deberías aceptar" Volvió a confirmar lo que había escuchado e inevitablemente en el ceño de Jurina se frunció, no sabía si le estaba jugando una broma o si de verdad hablaba en serio, pero Mayu no parecía estar tomándole el pelo.

"¿Puedo saber porque piensas eso?" Aunque no lo admita en voz alta, la opinión de Mayu siempre ha pesado en su juicio, su amiga tiende a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista razonable, y sin importarle si llega a herir los sentimientos de alguien simplemente dice lo que realmente piensa "Porque yo no puedo verme haciendo de modelo profesional"

Sin responder inmediatamente, Mayu se dirigió a la mujer de traje, pidiéndole que le mostrara una vez más las fotos y videos que antes le había mostrado a Jurina, después de poco menos de un minuto la silenciosa chica volvió a hablar "No seas tan engreída Jurina, no necesitas ser profesional para hacer esto" Fue lo primero que dijo sin siquiera titubear, dejando incluso más confundida a la anteriormente mencionada "Que tan difícil puede ser pararse frente a una cámara y posar un poco, es más, hasta una figura de cartón podría hacerlo, no te hagas rogar" Mayu no se contuvo en lo más mínimo, dejando a las demás presentes completamente sin palabras, y teniendo éxito en hacer que Jurina se sintiera incluso peor consigo misma por haber rechazado.

"No estoy muy segura…" A pesar de lo que decía, en su mente ya comenzaba a dudar, y aquella vocecita que tiende a decirle que es capaz de hacer lo que se proponga comenzaba a susurrarle al oído. "Nunca he hecho algo como eso"

"Solo tienes que pararte allí con tu cara bonita y eso es todo" Le volvía a repetir Mayu con tanta determinación que ya comenzaba a meterse en la mente de Jurina, luciendo incluso como una encantadora de serpientes "Además, seguramente obtendrás algo de dinero extra ¿Verdad?" Mayu dijo esto último dirigiéndose a la ejecutiva, quien hasta el momento no había intervenido y solo observaba como la sistemática chica convencía de manera increíble a Jurina.

"C-claro que si" Respondió inmediatamente para después regresar a su celular y un segundo después le estaba mostraba los números en la pantalla a Jurina y Mayu "Sería algo así"

Un corto silbido salió de los labios de Mayu, describiendo a la perfección la misma reacción que Jurina había tenido al ver la cantidad de ceros "Eso compraría esa patineta que vimos hace unos días y que tanto quieres, y hasta muchas cosas más" Comentó Mayu.

 _En qué momento se había hecho amiga de la mensajera del diablo,_ pensaba Jurina en cuanto las palabras de Mayu le endulzaban el oído, el interés de su amiga por que tomara ese trabajo era de todo menos normal, en algo debe beneficiarla, y sin importar el resultado de todo esto tendría que averiguarlo "Pues…" Era hora de dar el veredicto final, mientras el rostro de la mujer estaba lleno de expectativa, el de Mayu permanecía imperturbable como si ya supiera cual era la respuesta, mientras que Annin, permanecía unos cuantos pasos tras su madre, y la preocupación en el rostro de la idol era lo que no terminaba de convencer a Jurina "Si Annin no tiene problema con esto, creo que puedo intentarlo"

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la idol, quien ahora era la que tenía la última palabra. Por primera vez Annin lograba mirar a Jurina a los ojos, desde su confesión no ha podido ni siquiera decir su nombre sin sentir que podría morir de la vergüenza, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero tampoco podía creerlo, no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para decir lo que realmente pensaba. Desde ese día sus sentimientos comenzaron a intensificarse, quería ver a Jurina pero no se atrevía a llamarla, más de una vez deseo inconscientemente encontrarse con ella sin tener éxito, y ahora que la tenía en frente no sabía cómo debería actuar.

Ciertamente esta parecía una oportunidad de oro para pasar más tiempo con Jurina, incluso podía acercarse más a ella y cumplir con lo que le había dicho, pero al parecer, a su madre se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle que era lo que la hacía dudar de si realmente era una buena idea tener a Jurina como su compañera, y es que la canción junto con el video y las fotos, están en un plano muy diferente de todo lo que ha hecho hasta el momento, este single en especial quería sacar a relucir aquello que las idols deben esconder, dejando atrás toda inocencia y prudencia para un entrar un territorio más maduro. De solo imaginarse junto a Jurina en las escenas que están planeadas, su rostro comienza a tomar color y su pecho comienza a cosquillear.

Algo debe estar mal con ella, pues a pesar de tener todo esto en la mente, su respuesta fue contundente y certera "Yo no tengo ningún problema" Dijo con una sonrisa genuina "Estoy esperando con ansias poder trabajar contigo" Las palabras fueron puestas en su boca sin ninguna resistencia, había permitido que su deseo hablara por ella, no era momento de dudar, debía ver la situación como una oportunidad.

Un suspiro de alivio dejo los labios de mujer, por un segundo temió que su hija pudiera cometer una imprudencia y negarse a la ayuda de Jurina. Puede que no fuera la mejor salida al problema, pero estaba segura de que la joven haría un buen trabajo con las instrucciones correctas. Y es que a pesar de que no ha querido comentar nada al respecto, conoce a su hija demasiado bien como para saber que su actitud frente a Jurina era totalmente diferente, nunca había visto esa faceta de ella en la que se sentía avergonzada frente a alguien, definitivamente algo debía pasar entre ellas dos. Si podía plasmar esos nuevos sentimientos frente a las cámaras, el resultado sería mucho mejor de lo que hubieran obtenido con el modelo profesional "Bien, te daré un momento para que entres y tomes lo que necesites Jurina-san" Ahora todo quedaba en sus manos, tendría que explicarle al staff el plan B, hacerse cargo de un par de detalles y esperar que todo saliera bien "Aun así te pediré que me des el número de tus padres, es necesario tener su consentimiento"

Jurina hizo lo que la mayor le había pedido, "Es mejor que llame a mi madre primero" Le dijo al imaginarse la reacción de su padre de quien no estaba muy segura si le iba a gustar la idea, mientras que su madre seguramente estaría más que dichosa, siempre ha intentado persuadirla de tomar un trabajo de esos, así que seguramente encontrara una manera de convencer a su padre "Y tú también vienes conmigo" Se dirigió esta vez a la estoica chica que permanecía a su lado.

"Claro que si, por hoy puedes llamarme manager-san" Le respondió Mayu con son una sonrisa burlona.

Jurina se acercó lo suficiente a la más bajita como para invadir su espacio personal, quería intentar encontrar el más mínimo indicio de las intenciones de Mayu, pero solo se encontraba con la misma serenidad de siempre, y sinceramente, en ese punto no podía decir si eso era algo bueno o no "No tardare" Dijo antes de entrar corriendo escalas arriba hacía su habitación.

Por otro lado, Mayu se quedó observando la figura de Jurina desapareciendo, esperando después unos cuantos segundos para asegurarse de que efectivamente, su amiga estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder escuchar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Rápidamente busco entre su bolsillo su teléfono celular, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Las cosas no se le pudieron haber dado de mejor manera. Para ese día tenía planeado sacar a como dé lugar los verdaderos sentimientos de Jurina, la iba a llevar hasta el límite en donde finalmente dejaría su ridícula ceguera, pero ahora el plan era otro y sinceramente lo encontraba más interesante.

"¿Mayu-san?" Desde el otro lado de la línea le respondió una voz levemente ronca, pero sin dejar su dulzura característica.

Si se ponía a pensar desde otro punto de vista lo que estaba a punto de hacer, definitivamente era algo que se salía de toda moral. Por casualidad había escuchado un fragmente filtrado del single de Annin, y con solo 30 segundos ya se podía imaginar qué clase de video musical iba a tener. Realmente lo sentía mucho por la idol, puesto que se aprovecharía de sus sentimientos por Jurina para inyectar un poco de intensidad a la relación de las Matsui, pero alguien tenía que ensuciarse las manos, y esta parecía la única manera de empujar a esas dos hasta el extremo y tal vez así reaccionaran "Hola Rena-san, me preguntaba si estabas libre"

* * *

Hace poco más de veinte minutos que habían llegado al lugar donde grabarían, y siendo sincera, no tenía nada que ver con las anteriores locaciones en las que ha grabado, y eso solo la hace sentir más nerviosa, puesto que eso significa que de nada le servirá su experiencia. Era un lujoso apartamento en el último piso de uno de los hoteles más costosos de todo Nagoya, la vista a la ciudad era simplemente mágica, todas las luces que comenzaban a darle vida a la ciudad podían verse como si fueran pequeñas luciérnagas que bailan en la ventana, el atardecer estaba pronto a su llegada, y desde la altura se podía ver cómo tendrían una vista privilegiada de los últimos rayos del sol. El escenario era perfecto, habían perdido bastantes horas debido al contratiempo, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, y el paisaje que les ofrecía esa hora del día no podía ser más perfecto.

Lo único que faltaba para poder comenzar a rodar cámaras, era la presencia de Jurina. Gracias a que su maquillaje y vestuario ya estaba decidido, Annin tardo menos que Jurina en estar lista, pero esta última era un poco más complicado. El vestuario era el primer y más grande obstáculo que tenían que superar, ya que la ropa que se tenía estaba planeada para el cuerpo de un chico, puede que Jurina este unos centímetros por encima de la estatura promedio de las chicas, pero aún está lejos de alcanzar a los chicos. Por lo menos su madre pensó en eso en el instante en que Jurina acepto, dándole tiempo al staff de encontrar las tallas adecuadas para ella, pero aún debía probarse todos los estilos y ver cuál sería el mejor. El maquillaje no era tan relevante, solo era necesario unos cuantos retoques con los cuales la maquilladora profesional no tendría ningún problema.

Aun así, la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna a Annin, cuando seguramente no habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que comenzó. "Ya estamos listos" La voz de la estilista viniendo desde los camerinos alerto a todo el staff, inmediatamente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde comenzaban a salir la maquilladora y la estilista, ambas llevan en su rostro una sonrisa satisfactoria que auguraba el resultado de su trabajo, inclusive su madre, quien también venía desde el mismo lugar no podía verse más complacida.

Y por último estaba aquella persona que se había convertido en su primer amor. Su respiración se detuvo ante la fascinante presencia de Jurina, Annin creyó que ya estaba acostumbrada a su innegable belleza, pero que su corazón estuviera latiendo a mil segundos por hora era una clara señal de que nunca lo estaría. Una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa planamente blanca y algo holgada junto con unos vaqueros negros que se ceñían a su cintura, era lo único que Jurina necesitaba para verse endemoniadamente atractiva, por último, su cabello estaba algo desordenado, dándole un toque tosco a su apariencia que añadía una sensación de peligro. Annin no lograba reaccionar, simplemente no podía creer como es que alguien podía ser tan cautivadora; inclusive en el momento en que la tuvo en frente le fue imposible articular palabra alguna, de cerca era aún más hermosa.

"Por favor di algo" Habló Jurina con un toque de incomodidad que intentaba esconder tras su sonrisa, pero eso solo le hizo más imposible a Annin salir del trance.

"Vamos a comenzar, no hay tiempo que perder" Fue la fuerte voz del director lo que logro hacerla volver a la realidad, inmediatamente la vergüenza la golpeo, había estado mirando a Jurina fijamente por tanto tiempo que ahora solo quería salir corriendo y esconderse bajo sus cobijas.

"L-lo siento estaba distraída" Pudo disculparse, pero sin evitar tartamudear "Espero que podamos hacer un buen trabajo" Concluyo rápidamente para pasar a prestarle atención al director, quien ya comenzaba a dar órdenes a las a las cámaras; no quiso girar para comprobarlo, pero por el pestillo del ojo creyó ver una sonrisa presumida formándose en los labios de Jurina.

Cinco minutos después y Annin parecía una completa novata en cuanto al modelaje se trata. Sabía que las escenas iban a ser algo atrevidas y se había estado preparando bastante para ese día, practico varias veces frente al espejo y hasta le pidió algunos consejos a sus senpai que ya tenían más experiencia en ese tipo de rodajes, hasta ayer en la noche estaba segura que haría un trabajo del que estaría orgullosa. Pero Jurina no estaba entre sus planes, y era justamente eso lo que había detenido su capacidad de pensar y moverse con claridad.

Pero es que tampoco había una manera lógica de actuar en esa situación. Las instrucciones del productor habían sido claras; su espalda daba contra el gran ventanal mientras que Jurina estaba en frente para así aprisionar su cuerpo, se suponía que Annin debía rodear la figura de Jurina con sus brazos y, mientras la música retumbaba en la habitación, una guerra de seducción se debía dar entre ambas. La primera toma fue lo más torpe que ha hecho durante toda su carrera y rápidamente tuvo que ser detenida, ni siquiera en la primera vez que hizo gravure se había sentido tan nerviosa, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a ser invadido por el calor de Jurina, su tacto se había agudizado y gracias a la fina tela de la camisa de Jurina, casi podía acariciar sus firmes, pero sutiles músculos, su mente estaba dando vueltas y sus sentidos se volvían locos.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de actuar profesional, no tenían mucho tiempo y solo era la primera escena. Reunió toda su cordura y disciplina para no dejarse distraer por la atrayente situación en la que estaba, obligándose a dejar de lado así fuese por unos minutos lo que sentía por Jurina, tuvo que imaginar que era otra persona y así poder sacar adelante las tomas.

Por otro lado, la más alta estaba sorprendida consigo misma, Jurina no encontraba en sí misma la más mínima pizca de nervios. Su tarea no era para nada difícil, por una parte, Annin estaba a cargo de la mayoría del trabajo, la cámara solo capturaba su espalda mientras que la idol recibía el lente de frente, teniendo que ser ella quien actué tanto los gestos faciales como gran parte de los corporales, mientras que Jurina solo tenía que estar allí y moverse un poco, insinuando ligeramente gestos sugestivos para al menos no parecer una simple pintura en la pared.

No era una tarea del otro mundo, no está orgullosa de decir que tiene cierta experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones, pero eso le ayudaba a actuar naturalmente, el problema realmente era otro. Sabía de los sentimientos de Annin hacía ella, la idol se había encargado de dejárselos claros hace tan solo un par de días, si se ponía en los zapatos de ella, era claro que Annin debía sentirse ansiosa con tenerla tan cerca, eso hacía que Jurina limitara un poco sus movimientos, no quería hacer pasar a Annin un mal momento. Pero cuando quiso ver el rostro de la idol, se encontró con algo totalmente distinto de lo que tenía en mente; ciertamente las mejillas de Annin estaba pintadas de rojo, color que le llegaba también hasta las orejas, aun así, lograba tener un manejo impecable de cada una de sus expresiones, es más, hasta el movimiento de los brazos sobre su cuerpo comenzaba a ser más fluido, Annin seducía la cámara como si fuera un juego de niños, dándole vida a cada palabra de la canción que sonaba de fondo.

 _Nee kisu wo shitatte (Ven, vamos a besarnos,)_

 _Herumonjanai (el mundo no se va a acabar.)_

 _Iitai koto wakaru kedo (Entiendo lo que dices, pero)_

 _Demo kisu shichattara (si nos besáramos)_

 _Nanika herunda (algo disminuirá,)_

 _Watashi no naka no (la virginidad dentro de mí.)_

 _vaajinitii_

Esto hizo que Jurina se sintiera más confiada, hasta el momento había estado regulando sus acciones, pero si Annin estaba poniendo tanto empeño en responder tan profesionalmente a pesar de todo, ella también debía hacerlo, comenzando entonces por presionar su cuerpo un poco más contra el de la idol mientras que su mano libre contorneaba si cintura. Inmediatamente supo que no debió haber hecho eso, pues pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Annin se tensaba, el movimiento de sus pequeñas manos sobre su espalda se detuvo, y el pequeño jadeo que dejo sus labios le podía decir de la expresión sobresaltada que debía tener sin la necesidad de verla.

"Corte" El director ordeno por segunda vez, haciendo que Jurina pudiera alejarse finalmente de Annin completamente apenada.

"Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso" Se disculpó primero con Annin en voz baja.

"N-no fue tu culpa, fue un error mío" La idol se apuró a decir, apenas y lograba ver a Jurina a los ojos "Solo que me tomo desprevenida" Agregó.

Seguidamente el director se acercó a ambas, no cruzo más de dos palabras con Jurina en las cuales le decía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero la verdad eso solo la hacía dudar, tal vez solo estaba siendo amable con ella por ser su primera vez. Mientras que con Annin la discusión fue un poco más larga, no lograba escuchar muy bien que era lo que le estaba diciendo, pero creyó escuchar la palabra _atrevida_ dentro de todo su discurso.

Busco con la mirada a alguien conocida entre las personas que vestían de negro, encontrando la pequeña silueta de Mayu en una esquina de la habitación, Jurina esperaba encontrársela bostezando o comportándose tan apática como siempre, pero lo que obtuvo fue una de las más extrañas vistas de su amiga. Aún si era casi imperceptible, Mayu lucía de alguna manera ansiosa, miraba varias veces a su alrededor como si estuviera en busca de algo, jugaba con su celular entre sus manos y lo miraba repetidas veces en menos de un segundo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Mayu intento regresar a su imperturbabilidad sonriéndole un poco y mostrándole los pulgares arriba, pero en realidad, esto solo disparo más sus alertas.

En ese preciso momento el celular que estaba entre las manos de su amiga comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente Mayu dirigió su mirada a la pequeña pantalla al parecer leyendo el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, seguidamente su mirada volvió a alzarse en su dirección, recibiendo esta vez una sonrisa completamente diferente, ya que esta estaba llena de tanta malicia que la erizaba de pies a cabeza, si ha aprendido algo en todo este tiempo que ha pasado con Mayu, es que nada bueno puede estar a punto de pasar si le dedica ese tipo de sonrisa en la cual luce como si pudiera ver el futuro, uno en el que no disfrutaría.

Por un instante, el ambiente a su alrededor se puso de alguna manera pesado, tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo estaba a punto de pasar, y cuando la puerta principal que estaba a espaldas de Mayu comenzó a abrirse, algo dentro de su cabeza ya sabía quién entraría "Rena-sama, que gusto tenerla aquí" La voz de un asistente fue la primera en pronunciar su nombre.

El tiempo transcurrió en cámara lenta, aquella persona que la ha estado persiguiendo incluso en sus sueños entraba por la puerta, todo su mundo desapareció y ahora solo existía Rena, seguía sus movimientos detenidamente, desde su sonrisa cortés hasta la manera en que su largo cabello se mecía con sus pasos, cada uno de sus movimientos por más insignificante que fuera la fascinaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron a través de la habitación y algo en su pecho comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, pronto supo que era su corazón el que no dejaba de latir con fuerza, no importaba si intentaba controlarlo, el sonido de este le llegaba hasta los oídos callando todo alrededor.

Rena le sonrió tímidamente, y ahora era un extrañó calor que le subía por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro el que la atacaba, ni siquiera fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada, consiguiendo apenas y con bastante esfuerzo agitar su muñeca. Jurina no lograba reconocerse a sí misma, desde cuando se pone tan nerviosa con solo tener que ver a Rena, y en qué momento su amiga de la infancia comenzó a lucir tan deslumbrante.

"Jurina-san, vamos a continuar" El director tuvo que llamarla, todo el staff ya estaba de nuevo en su sitio esperando por ella. Quiso dar una última mirada en la dirección de Rena, y efectivamente no era su mente jugándole más bromas, realmente estaba allí tomando asiento junto a Mayu con la vista en su dirección.

Sus pasos la regresaron hasta estar frente a Annin de nuevo, aun así, no obtuvo un recibimiento de esta ya que la idol mantenía su mirada fija en la persona que acababa de llegar, su expresión iba más allá de lucir severa, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y su mandíbula se tensionaba ligeramente, se puede decir que llegaba a los terrenos de lo intimidante, sus ojos marrones no expresaban más que un intenso furor, para Jurina, Annin parecía estar desafiando a Rena con tan solo una mirada, pero sin saber muy bien a qué tipo de duelo. Jurina no pudo ver cuál era la respuesta de Rena, ya que antes de poder girar su rostro, el director dio una vez más la orden de comenzar a grabar.

Ambas volvieron a la misma posición, pero en esta ocasión algo no se sentía del todo correcto. A su mente volvían a llegar las imágenes de la noche anterior, el cómo tuvo a Rena entre sus brazos estando en la misma posición, teniendo que borrar inmediatamente la imagen de su cabeza antes de comenzar a confundir la realidad con sus recuerdos. La música volvió a retumbar y las manos de Annin comenzaron a explorar una vez más su cuerpo, solo que esta vez la intensidad de sus movimientos estaba bastantes niveles más arriba de lo que estuvo en la toma anterior. La idol no daba lugar a pausas en su juego de seducción, atrayendo su cuerpo al de ella con cierta brusquedad, llegando incluso hasta un punto en el que no había espacio entre ellas, pero lo que más sorprendió a Jurina, fue el momento en que recibió un leve mordisco en el cuello que la dejó paralizada por un instante. Era como si sus papeles se hubieran invertido, puesto que ahora Jurina no lograba seguirle el ritmo sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algún movimiento provocativo, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que Rena estaba observando a sus espaldas, y sin poder explicar por qué, no se sentía cómoda manipulando el cuerpo de Annin ni ser quien es manipulada sabiendo que las estaban viendo.

Es más, realmente deseaba que la escena acabara pronto, mientras más lo pensaba una extraña culpa se le alojaba en el pecho, no quería estar en esa situación con alguien más, no quería desear a alguien más, no quería tener entre sus brazos a alguien más ni ser tocada por alguien más, por su mente solo pasaba la necesidad de limpiar las huellas de su cuerpo si no eran hechas por Rena. No podía creer ni siquiera lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, ya que, si podía describir a esa sensación que la incomodaba, era similar al de una persona engañando a su pareja justo frente a sus ojos, y eso era algo a lo que simplemente no era capaz de darle una explicación razonable, lo del día anterior se suponía que había sido solo una actuación, pero la increíble sensación de haber pensado a Rena como suya aún no dejaba su conciencia tranquila.

Escena tras escena pasaba de manera lenta y tediosa, a pesar de que varias de ellas las grababa Annin sola, la intensidad de aquellas en que ambas aparecían comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco. A pesar de que de alguna manera logro sacar adelante las tomas, en más de una vez fue necesario volver a repetir la escena entera por su desconcentración. Jurina ya sentía como comenzaba a desgastarse, en primer lugar, no se había dado tiempo para el más mínimo descanso, agregando que cada vez era más difícil alejar de su mente el rostro de Rena, debiendo admitir que en más de una ocasión sintió que era ella a quien estaba tocando, pero esa ilusión desaparecía en un parpadeo, dejándole una sensación de desazón. Finalmente habían llegado a la escena final, el sol ya se había escondido en su totalidad y eran las luces de la ciudad lo que se iluminaba a sus espaldas, el cierre del video era la escena más osada de todas, tanto que no pudo evitar demostrar un poco su inconformidad en cuanto escucho las instrucciones del director; sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente de solo imaginárselo, pero tuvo que borrar su expresión de incomodidad para no ser notada por Annin, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa.

Una gran cama con sábanas blancas fue ubicada frente a la hermosa vista de Nagoya en la noche, Jurina debía sentarse en la esquina de esta, mientras que Annin se sentaba en su regazo, acomodando cada una de sus piernas en los costados de Jurina. Como si la simple posición no fuera suficientemente comprometedora, se suponía que debía explorara el cuerpo de la idol sin ningún resentimiento, se le tenía permitido tocar la piel de sus piernas tanto como deseara mientras que Annin debía deshacerse de su chaqueta de tal manera que se vería completamente sugestivo, según el director, _debía demostrar el momento en el que sucumbe ante la seducción de Annin._

Las cámaras comenzaron a trabajar, por una parte, Annin estaba llevando a la perfección su tarea, desde la llegada de Rena la idol había perdido todo tapujo y no se contenía en lo más mínimo, logrando incluso hacer que Jurina se sintiera de alguna manera asaltada. Mientras que por el lado de Jurina, a penas y podía colocar sus manos sobre los muslos de Annin, simplemente no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo, y mucho más cuando la idol solo llevaba aquella camisa de hombre que le daba completo acceso a sus piernas.

"Corte" Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que el director ha detenido la escena, Jurina sabía que era por culpa de ella, pero simplemente no encontraba la manera de lucir natural en algo que no lo es "Vamos a tomarnos un descanso" Tuvo que decir finalmente, si continuaban con ese mismo ritmo nunca terminarían.

"Lo siento" Fue inevitable no susurrar una disculpa a Annin, es con ella con quien verdaderamente se siente apenada.

"No te preocupes" Le respondió inmediatamente con una sonrisa mientras removía su cuerpo "Sé que es una escena difícil, debo ser yo quien se disculpe por ponerte en esta situación. Solo ve a tu camerino he intenta relajarte un poco, no pienses mucho en ello" Si algo le servía de consuelo, era lo comprensiva que era Annin al igual que el resto del staff, a pesar de todo siempre intentaron no presionarla mucho, comprendiendo que ni siquiera estaba entre sus planes hacer ese trabajo. Jurina acepto el consejo de Annin, tal vez solo necesitaba enfriar su cabeza al alejarse de todos.

Hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a dirigirle la mirada a Rena, por alguna razón temía encontrarse con algún tipo de resentimiento en sus ojos, sabía que aquel pensamiento no tenía justificación lógica y que probablemente estaba imaginando cosas, pero el miedo a que su extraña superstición fuese realidad le impedía tan siquiera intentarlo. Pero cuando se trata de Rena es totalmente impotente, era como si sus ojos le pertenecieran a ella, no logrando ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces antes de buscarla con la mirada, y allí estaba, en el mismo lugar a un costado de la habitación sentada junto a Mayu, encontrándose con que Rena ya tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, pero estos no le decían nada, tanto su expresión como su mirada no le decían absolutamente nada, manteniéndose completamente mudos.

Su encuentro de miradas no duro más de un parpadeo antes de que Jurina apresurara sus pasos hasta el pequeño cuarto que le fue designado como camerino. Una vez sumergida en la soledad de la habitación dejo caer su agotado cuerpo sobre el confortante sillón, un largo y pesado suspiro dejo sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente, permitiéndose sentir como cada uno de sus músculos se resentía, no entendía por qué se sentía tan cansada, pero era innegable que todo su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente tenso, incluso un fastidioso dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse presente, solamente quería terminar de una vez por todas con la grabación y así poder volver a casa y dormir.

Dentro del total silencio que llenaba las paredes, el chirrido de la puerta siendo abierta alerto sus sentidos, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que comenzó el descanso, pero al parecer ya tenía que volver. Sintiéndose completamente resignada volvió a abrir los ojos esperando encontrarse con alguien del staff, pero la figura que estaba parada a pocos metros de ella era de todas la que menos se esperaba. Por un momento no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba en una habitación sola con Rena y eso por alguna razón la ponía nerviosa; había tantas cosas que quería decir, tanto de lo que tenían que hablar pero que al final solo desaparecía en cuanto la tenía en frente.

"Hola" La gentil voz de Rena fue la primera en atreverse a hablar, dando pequeños y lentos pasos que la acercaban tentativamente.

"Hola" Mientras tanto, Jurina apenas podía hacer su voz audible, con tan solo su presencia, Rena había robado su seguridad tan característica.

"Me sorprendí bastante cuando me entre que ibas a hacer este trabajo" Rena intento sonreír junto con sus palabras, pero fue justamente ese intento lo que delato que en verdad ella también estaba bastante nerviosa "Mi madre estaba bastante celosa de que hubieras aceptado, ya sabes que siempre quiso convencerte en un pasado de hacerlo" Los pasos de Rena la llevaron hasta estar a pocos centímetros de Jurina, quien aún no lograba reaccionar completamente, manteniéndose es su sitio como una estatua.

"No debería… no lo estoy haciendo muy bien" El aire que las rodeaba se sentía electrizante, de repente comenzaba a hacer más calor y se volvía difícil respirar. Había algo escondido en las palabras de ambas que se negaba a ser descubierto, una especie de mensaje oculto que pedía a gritos ser descifrado "Pero que estés aquí me tranquiliza" Finalmente las ideas en su cabeza volvieron a ordenarse, su mano se estiro lo suficiente hasta alcanzar la de Rena, a pesar de que vacilo un poco en hacerlo, ese simple gesto se sentía reconfortante.

Rena observo por un segundo sus manos unidas e instantáneamente Jurina sintió un deja vu. Cuando Rena regreso la mirada a sus ojos, algo dentro de ellos había cambiado "Creo que puedo ayudarte un poco con eso" Incluso el matiz de su voz era diferente, pasando a sonar más ronca y hasta se atrevería a decir que seductora, no fallando en enviar una ola de escalofríos a través de todos sus sentidos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación hizo que el corazón se le detuviera, solamente para volver a latir tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento se le podía salir del pecho, y algo dentro de su cuerpo comenzaba quemar. En un rápido movimiento, Rena se sentó sobre su regazo con cada una de sus piernas ubicadas en sus costados, su falda se alzaba ligeramente pero lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto gran parte de sus muslos, completando así la misma posición en la que se grababa la escena "¿Q-que estás haciendo?" Jurina tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener sus manos alejadas de la abrumadora tentación en la que se encontraba.

Rena mantenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de Jurina, su respiración chocaba con su piel y esto solo desequilibraba más su cordura "Creí que si intentabas la escena conmigo, podrías sentirte más cómoda después" Su oído tuvo que recibir el susurro de Rena demasiado cerca, para este punto ya no había nada que quedara en su mente que la pudiera hacer pensar las cosas dos veces por más locas que sonaran.

No importaba cuantas veces intentara negarlo, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había cambiado su relación de manera drástica, pero ya no hay ningún punto en querer contradecir sus instintos. Rena se había convertido en su nueva destrucción pero también en su cura, todo comenzaba y terminaba en ella, estaba a su merced, sin importar cual fuera su petición la haría inmediatamente sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces, en ese momento Rena podía tomar de ella todo lo que quisiera, y no pondría resistencia "¿Estas segura?" Su respiración era pesada y ni siquiera había puesto un solo dedo sobre ella, aún.

Al parecer a Rena no se le habían pasado por la cabeza las consecuencias que tendría lo que estaba haciendo, ni mucho menos entendía el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre Jurina, pues solamente hacía falta una sola palabra para terminar de abrir las ataduras que la retenían "Si"

Esa simple palabra fue lo único que Jurina necesito para dar rienda suelta a su deseo. Sus manos cayeron sobre la tersa piel de sus muslos saboreando con la punta de sus dedos la exquisita sensación que cosquilleaba, haciendo que Rena ahogara un pequeño gemido en cuanto sus frías manos chocaron contra la cálida piel, poco sabía la más tímida que eso solo encendió aún más la creciente lujuria en la que Jurina se veía sumergida. Lentamente su mano izquierda comenzó a trazar un camino por su pierna hasta llegar a su cintura, en donde se permito levantar un poco su camisa para deslizar su palma, causando que Rena aferrara más su agarre en el cuello de Jurina. La dulce fragancia de Rena se sumó al paisaje, no pudiendo detenerse en depositar un delicado beso sobre su hombro desnudo, de manera casi inmediata, Rena también beso una parte especifica de su cuello, era aquel lugar en donde la pequeña marca color rojo de la mordida de Annin residía. Ese simple gesto disparo todo tipo de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Jurina, su mano izquierda se envolvió sobre la delgada cintura de Rena para atraerla más hacia ella, simplemente no era suficiente. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, en donde siente como poco a poco va perdiendo el control y sucumbe ante la desbordante tentación, estaba llegando al punto en el que no le importaba tirar por la borda la ética y la moral, porque siendo sincera, el premio merecía tanto la pena que no le importaría pecar una y otra vez.

Quería ver su rostro, quería descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Rena, y saber si por primera vez los dioses le sonreían y tal vez, solo tal vez, ella también estaba pasando por el mismo tipo de éxtasis. Su mano derecha subió hasta alcanzar el cuello de Rena, y con un gentil movimiento la alejo de su cuello; era la segunda vez que tenía el placer de ver ese tipo de expresión en Rena, una en la cual sus ojos brillan a pesar del carmesí de sus mejillas, era simplemente hermosa, y saber que solo ella tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de esa vista revolvía todo en su interior. Estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que Jurina casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, aprovechándose de su posición, Rena comenzó a jugar con la distancia entre sus bocas, acercándose lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios, pero volviéndose a alejar cuando estaba a punto de unirlos y sonriendo pícaramente.

Por primera vez en el día era sincera consigo misma, ya estaba cansada de luchar intentando callar lo que cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente, quería besarla, lo deseaba tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento podía arrebatar sus labios sin importarle que pueda suceder después, y algo en la mirada de Rena le decía que también quería lo mismo, tal vez solo intentaba convencerse a sí misma pero ya estaba cansada de tanto pensar. Sus miradas se cruzaron en un intenso instante, un segundo en el cual pidió el permiso de Rena para finalmente tomar sus labios entre los suyos, y sin la necesidad de palabras, supo que había obtenido un segundo _si,_ cuando Rena cerro sus ojos y enterró sus dedos en su cabello.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, el acelerador estaba hasta el fondo y ya no había manera de contenerse. Se estiro lo suficiente para acortar la distancia, y cuando esta fue cero sintió como su mundo se puso de cabezas, estaba cayendo en caída libre en un sentimiento al que no le tenía explicación, pero era tan grande como para hacer que todo desapareciera en menos de un segundo, y sin tan siquiera haber pasado del simple contacto, pero estaba segura que en cuanto moviera un poco sus labios, ya no había quien la parara.

"Jurina-san ya se va a continuar con la grabación, por favor ven rápido" La repentina voz de la madre de Annin, junto con los fuertes toques en la puerta hizo que volviera a poner sus pies sobre la tierra y en el peor de los momentos, puesto que inmediatamente Rena se separó de su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento, mientras que Jurina se paró del sillón con la velocidad de un rayo.

Pudo sentir como su rostro se sonrojaba, su corazón estaba desenfrenado y sus manos temblaban levemente, giro un poco su rostro para ver a Rena pero en cuento se encontró con sus ojos, ambas volvieron a apartar la mirada. Camino como pudo hasta la puerta, de repente su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y toda la tensión había desaparecido "¿M-me esperarías para volver juntas?" Logro preguntar antes de abrir la puerta, pero aún sin poder verla a la cara.

"De acuerdo" Fue un sonido casi imperceptible, pero ahora era más su afán de acabar con la escena. Particularmente se sentía frustrada por haber sido interrumpida, su sangre aún hervía a través de sus venas y su cuerpo no se sentía satisfecho, no estaba segura de poder controlar sus actos en los próximos minutos, pues no creía que fuese capaz de no mezclar la realidad con las ilusiones que la han estado persiguiendo todo el día después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Annin esperaba por Jurina sobre las sábanas, después de haber calmado sus nervios en la primera escena, había estado disfrutando tal vez más de lo que debería las siguientes. Desde que vio a Rena entrar al set fue como si un balde de agua helada le cayera sobre la cabeza, y la necesidad de sentir a Jurina suya se había intensificado, supo que la clave no estaba en intentar pensar a Jurina como alguien más, sino más bien dejarse llevar sabiendo que era ella, y que lo más probable era que no iba a tener otra oportunidad como esa. En cuanto la vio volver de su camerino supo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien, la mirada de Jurina era más penetrante, su rostro estaba ligeramente rojizo y todo a su alrededor parecía vibrar.

Jurina no cruzo ninguna palabra con ella, simplemente se ubicó en su lugar esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero en cuento estuvo sobre ella, un abrasante calor le advertía que efectivamente algo había cambiado en Jurina, era como si su cuerpo liberara vapor ardiente. La música comenzó a sonar y las cámaras a rodar, las manos de Jurina cayeron ferozmente sobre sus muslos tomándola completamente desprevenida, yendo y viniendo entre su espalda, piernas y brazos; no se estaba conteniendo ni un poco, haciéndole bastante difícil a Annin mantenerle el ritmo, pues el contacto de las manos de Jurina sobre su cuerpo no se sentía como una actuación, sino como un verdadero arrebato de deseo. A pesar de todo, en ningún momento Jurina había alzado su vista, en su lugar observaba a algún lugar en dirección a los camerinos, pero cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar y las trompetas alcanzaban su pico máximo, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, y antes de tan siquiera poder poner resistencia, en un rápido movimiento Jurina giro su cuerpo cambiando sus posiciones solo que en esta ocasión Annin recostada sobre la cama, saliéndose completamente del guion.

Fue por un pequeño instante, uno en el cual pudo presenciar en la profundidad del iris marrón de Jurina un inconmensurable deseo, podía sentir la intensidad de una pasión que se desbordaba por sus poros, un momento que duro menos que un parpadeo pero que logro absorberle toda la energía antes de que Jurina inclinara su cuerpo apuntando hacia sus labios, si no fuera por la fuerte voz del director cortando la escena, sus labios se habrían unido sin ninguna duda, pero a pesar de que ha querido eso por mucho tiempo, no era ella quien se estaba reflejando en los ojos de Jurina.

"Lo siento realmente lo siento" Jurina se apuró a moverse de encima de ella, disculpándose junto con repetidas reverencias tanto a Anin (quien aún permanecía acostada presa de la conmoción) como al director, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del hombre no la culpaba en lo más mínimo.

"Esa escena se queda, luciste bastante natural y ese último movimiento refleja a la perfección que sucumbiste a su seducción" Le contestaba con su gruesa voz mientras daba pequeñas palmadas en el hombro de Jurina "Buen trabajo chica" Fueron las últimas palabras del director.

* * *

Termino de empacar sus últimas cosas en la mochila, dando una pequeña mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que nada le faltaba. Había recibido como regalo la ropa que se usó en la grabación, pero sinceramente no había nada como su cómoda ropa. Gran parte del staff ya se había ido, solo quedaban unos cuantos que estaban recogiendo todas las cámaras, luces y en general todo el material que se había usado, aún no podía creer que Mayu la había convencido para hacer algo tan loco, y para colmo, termina desapareciendo en cuanto despega por un segundo la mirada de ella. No puede decir que lo había disfrutado, pero tampoco lo odio, lo iba a dejar en su rincón de experiencias de las que no se arrepentía, pero tampoco volvería a hacerlo. Annin también había dejado el lugar junto a su madre en cuanto habían terminado, según escucho, tiene una grabación en un programa de radio. Después de ese día, entendía mucho mejor las dificultades y los esfuerzos por los que pasa una idol, ella ya estaba completamente agotada, pero Annin continuaba trabajando como si fuera una máquina.

Agradeció a las personas restantes y una vez más se disculpó por su inexperiencia que causo algunos problemas, intentando no recordar el último en donde perdió totalmente el control sobre sus actos, y es que justo como lo había previsto, solo fue necesario un pequeño descuido de su juicio y era Rena quien tenía entre sus brazos, aunque su parte racional le gritaba que esa en verdad era Annin, sus ojos solo podían ver una pálida piel y en sus dedos se enredaba un largo cabello color azabache, sucumbió totalmente ante la ilusión y permitió que su parte más primitiva actuara sin poner resistencia, por lo menos eso no fue ningún problema para la grabación y hasta llego a dejar una buena impresión en el director, quien no dudo en entregarle una tarjeta con sus datos, _por_ _si alguna vez quería incursionarse en ese mundo._

De momento, lo que ocupaba su mente era el camino de regreso. Justo como había dicho, Rena estaba esperando por ella sentada en el sofá mientras jugaba con su celular, _ser hija de la productora definitivamente tiene sus beneficios,_ pensaba Jurina al ver y recordar la tranquilidad con la que se había estado paseado Rena todo el día en el set "¿Tarde mucho?" Habló Jurina una vez estuvo en frente de la otra, quien guardo su celular en el bolsillo y se puso sobre sus pies.

Junto con una sutil sonrisa Rena negó con su cabeza "Pero debido a que es tan tarde, mamá envió un auto para que nos lleve" Terminó de decir con un ligero puchero que puso una instantánea sonrisa en los labios de Jurina, a veces Rena puede ser demasiado adorable sin darse cuenta, y eso es algo verdaderamente peligroso.

"De acuerdo" Agradeció internamente, en ese momento no se veía con la suficiente energía como para ir en metro hasta casa.

Estaban hablando con completa naturalidad a pesar de lo que había sucedido, en cierta medida eso la tranquilizaba, pero sentía que algo no encajaba del todo, de repente no se podía imaginar cómo sus días iban a volver a la normalidad y la palabra _amigas_ comenzaba a molestarle, se sentía tan ajena a esa definición que no podía verse a sí misma viviendo con la idea de que solo eran amigas, pero una vez más, una alta barrera no le permitía ver que había más allá, y en ese momento, no se sentía en situación de ponerse a pensar en ello.

Ambas esperaron unos cuantos minutos más en los que pudieron llevar una conversación casual sin ningún problema, hasta que llegó la distintiva camioneta negra corporativa, aún recordaba cuando Rena era llevada y recogida de la escuela en uno de esos autos al inicio de la escuela superior, naturalmente llamaba la atención de todos y eso siempre la ponía ansiosa, durante los primeros días todas las miradas estuvieron en ella, incluso un par de rumores de que era la hija de un yakuza se esparcieron, lo cual en realidad le hizo bastante gracia a Jurina, imaginarse a Kyouko-san como una mafiosa fue una imagen bastante hilarante. No fue nada raro que, a la semana siguiente después de la ceremonia de entrada, Rena le escribiera diciéndole que seguiría pasando por ella para ir caminando juntas como una estudiante normal, aunque seguía llegando hasta su casa en ese opulento auto.

Sin tardar mucho más ambas entraron en los asientos traseros de la camioneta, algo que Jurina nunca había entendido, era por qué en medio de los asientos del conductor y de los pasajeros, había una especie de vidrio polarizado que separaba ambas partes, claro que eso les daba una total privacidad, pero también la hacía sentir como si el auto estuviera siendo conducido por sí solo, ya que no se podía ver absolutamente nada a través de ese ni tampoco dejaba pasar el más mínimo ruido. El hotel quedaba en la punta contraría de la ciudad, por lo que el camino hasta su casa aún era bastante largo y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, no había dormido muy bien y toda la presión por la que puso a su cuerpo en el día ya comenzaba a cobrarle factura. Por otro lado, a pesar de ser un espacio tan grande se habían sentado demasiado cerca con sus manos entrelazadas, y Rena había estado jugando con sus dedos desde que habían tomado asiento, ayudando incluso más a que su conciencia se arrullara lentamente, ya estaba a punto de caer en un sueño cuando las caricias se detuvieron y un peso extra cayó sobre su hombro.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir solo para percatarse que Rena había caído dormida antes que ella; su cabello cubría tenuemente su rostro, su expresión se le relajaba y su respiración se estabilizaba a un ritmo apacible. Jurina sonrió ante tan bella vista, retirando con suma delicadeza el fino cabello para observar mejor su rostro, sus dedos acariciaron con ternura la mejilla de Rena intentando no despertarla, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre sus naturalmente rosados labios. Pronto su pulgar rozo suavemente el labio inferior de Rena. Sabía que tenía que olvidar lo que había pasado hace apenas 24 horas, que tenía que sacar de su cabeza aquel idílico momento en el que habían dejado de ser amigas por un instante, pero claramente había fallado hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, y ahora no parecía que el resultado fuera a ser diferente; la embriagante fragancia de Rena comenzaba a hechizarle la razón una vez más, tenerla tan cerca hacía que se olvidara de quienes eran en realidad, el verla tan vulnerable y a su merced era como si Rena estuviera retando a su deseo en una batalla en la que estaba en desventaja, porque la verdad es que estaba perdiendo contra la tentación de volver a probar sus labios y terminar lo que había comenzado.

Solo un poco más, solo necesitaba un poco más de su nueva adicción si quería poder dormir bien esta noche. _¿Qué has hecho conmigo?_ Fue lo último que se le paso a Jurina por la cabeza antes de tomar a Rena por la barbilla y juntar una vez más sus labios.

Una suave y placentera sensación se posaba sobre sus labios, su conciencia se mantenía entumida fallando en reconocer la realidad. Era Jurina quien la besaba, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para confirmarlo, solamente ella encaja tan bien con sus labios, conocía cada pequeña cosa de Jurina, desde su fragancia cítrica hasta el calor de su cuerpo. Estaba soñando, no era la primera vez que sus fantasías se mezclaban en sus sueños, solo en ese lugar que esta tan alejado de la realidad podía dejar de lado todos los quizás y tomar todo lo que siempre ha querido, embriagándose con el sabor de los labios de Jurina sin ningún miedo en un comportamiento osado, llenarse de ella hasta saciar el vacío que Jurina misma había creado en su desgastado corazón.

No dudo en responder al beso con toda el hambre que ha estado acumulando, sintiendo como era rápidamente correspondido, después de todo sí era un sueño. Teniendo ya la certeza de que sus acciones no iban a tener consecuencias, comenzó a acomodarse mejor sobre el cuerpo de su ilusión; su mano viajo hasta el firme abdomen de Jurina para ayudarse a subirse sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de Jurina se envolvían en su cintura, el calor que recibía se sentía demasiado real como para ser verdad. Por ningún lado se podía vislumbrar la más mínima pizca de inocencia, las manos de Jurina se paseaban sobre su piel en un derroche de deseo, pero Rena no se quiso atrás al deslizar su mano bajo la camisa de Jurina para sentir mejor su terso abdomen, todo mientras sus labios bailaban entre sí con tanto frenesí que poco a poco se volvía difícil respirar, pero simplemente se negaba a detenerse, si era un sueño no importaba si se quedaba sin aliento, pero ciertamente, su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y las caricias de Jurina enviaban olas y olas de electricidad a todos sus átomos, era demasiado real.

Su cuerpo se sacudió un poco ante el repentino freno de un algo en movimiento, finalmente comenzaba a ser consiente del resto de estímulos a su alrededor, del algo incómodo y reducido espacio en el que estaban, hasta el sonido de la radio que había estado transmitiendo canciones idol, estaban en un auto "Jurina-san, ya hemos llegado a su casa" La grave voz del conductor terminó de sacudirle la razón.

Inmediatamente abrió sus ojos alarmada, y efectivamente Jurina estaba debajo de ella, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su camisa estaba desorganizada "P-podrías por favor…" Balbuceo apenada al ver que Rena aún no se movía de su cuerpo.

"C-CLARO" En ese momento quiso desaparecer, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Quiso pararse inmediatamente, pero termino por golpear su cabeza con el techo del auto agregando incluso más razones a su vergüenza.

Escucho como la melodiosa risa de Jurina tranquilizaba el ambiente. Una vez fuera de su camino, Jurina pudo sentarse nuevamente para así abrir la puerta para salir, pero antes de estar afuera completamente giro su rostro para dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que no falla en enamorarla una vez más cuando lo hace "Nos vemos" Se despidió, pero Rena solo pudo asentir con su cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior.

El auto volvió a acelerar, espero un par de segundos y finalmente dejo salir un pequeño grito que había estado aguantando, su cuerpo cayó sobre el sillón mientras su mano sostenía su pecho ante el miedo de que su corazón pudiera salírsele de lo rápido que estaba latiendo. No era un sueño, se habían besado y de una manera bastante indecente, y no había sucedido por ninguna excusa estúpida como una práctica, simplemente se habían besado porque ambas los querían, porque Jurina también lo quiso ¿verdad? De solo pensar en esa posibilidad comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre el asiento intentando soportar la emoción. ¿Significaba eso que tenía alguna oportunidad? ¿Podía por fin ilusionarse y pensar que tal vez Jurina también sentía lo mismo? Tal vez la vida les estaba queriendo decir que los finales felices si pueden existir.


	16. CAPITULO 16

Tan sutil y sigilosamente como pudo, tomo entre sus dedos el largo y rojizo telón, midiendo su movimiento en términos de milímetros, lentamente abrió un pequeño espacio lo suficientemente grande como para ver con su ojo derecho, pero tan pequeño como para no ser notada. Tuvo que sostener la respiración cuando lo único que podía ver eran caras y más caras desconocidas que se apilaban frente al pequeño escenario que tenía el gimnasio. Ni siquiera entendía cómo es que el gimnasio en el que ha pasado varios días de su vida se había agrandado dos veces su tamaño ni cómo le cabía tanta gente, seguramente solo era su mente exagerando, pero el pánico que comenzaba a sentir era bastante real.

Intentaba recordar en que momento es que se había metido en ese lío, _¿Por qué su clase tiene que hacer esta ridiculez, ni siquiera somos de Estados Unidos?_ Pensaba con irritación. Para el festival de fin de fin de año en su primer año de la escuela superior, sus compañeras tuvieron la fabulosa idea de hacer un baile al estilo americano, en realidad la molestia de Rena no residía específicamente en eso, sino más bien en el papel al que fue prácticamente obligada a tomar y que en estos momentos la hacían desear cambiar de nombre, escuela, y país.

Como todo típico baile escolar, aquello que no puede faltar son las coronadas reinas del baile al final de la mágica noche, y es justamente esa trágica característica la que envuelve a Rena en varias capas de nervios, pues sin haber al menos podido oponerse, había sido nombrada candidata para tan incómodo y engorroso título. Pero hay un par de pequeños detalles o más bien nombres que deben ser añadidos a su lista de problemas que la llevaron hasta esa noche. Uno de ellos, quien es la mente maestra que esta tras de toda su angustia, no es nada más ni nada menos que Matsui Kyouko, la célebre productora de uno de los grupos idol más grandes del momento que a su vez resultaba ser también su madre. En cuanto la productora supo de lo que haría su clase fue como si un demonio la poseyera, no dudo ni un instante en querer tomar parte en todo lo que fuera necesario, diseño, coordinación, planeación e incluso presupuesto, y como no, fue justamente su idea lo de las reinas del baile. Los ojos de su madre brillaban sobre ella cuando lo propuso, definitivamente no perdía oportunidad de poder poner los reflectores sobre su amada hija.

Por último, estaba aquella atractiva y carismática chica que sería su compañera de corona, era bastante obvio que Matsui Jurina tenía que ser aquella persona que estuviera sentada en el otro trono siendo proclamada reina. De hecho, ella fue la primera en ser postulada por las demás estudiantes, era de esperarse por lo que no fue una sorpresa para Rena hasta que su madre se interpuso en su tranquilidad y allí la tienes, esperando por el momento en que su nombre fuera llamado junto con el de Jurina, porque a pesar de ser una "competencia", ellas eran las únicas candidatas y algo le decía a Rena que su madre tiene algo que ver.

Volvió a cerrar la pequeña ranura que había abierto en el telón, mientras más observaba más ansiosa se sentía, su pesado y largo suspiro era prueba suficiente para confirmar el revuelo que estaba aconteciendo en ella. Y es que aún falta mencionar la cereza del pastel; si tan solo su tarea consistiera en presentarse junto a Jurina al frente de toda esa gente, recibir la corona y tomarse un par de fotos sentadas en los tronos, no estaría haciendo tanto berrinche, pero el baile estaba ambientado en el medioevo, lo cual explicaba su ostentoso pero aún elegante y delicado vestido color lila (El cual, como si fuera necesario decirlo, fue hecho por su madre), y si algo caracteriza a tan recordada época, son sus bailes en el centro de la multitud en donde todos los ojos se centran en la pareja que baila felizmente.

No quería ni siquiera pensar en eso, no podía imaginarse bailando ni a las más simples de las canciones. De momento intentaría calmarse lo suficiente como para que sus rodillas no temblaran y así tal vez poder hacerlo todo sin tropezar y acabar con lo que queda de su dignidad. Su problema en ese momento, era que por ninguna parte podía ver a Jurina; la última vez que hablo con ella dijo que iba a ir al baño, y eso fue hace poco más de treinta minutos, después de eso fue secuestrada por un par de compañeras que la ayudaron a colocar el vestido y a afinar detalles de su apariencia.

"¿Puedo saber el nombre de la señorita?" Un susurro le cosquilleo cerca al oído, enviando una oleada de escalofríos a través de todo su cuerpo.

Se giró inmediatamente, sobresaltada por tan repentina presencia a sus espaldas. Con una sonrisa arrogante fue recibida por Jurina. Tuvo que observar a la otra Matsui de pies a cabeza para detallarla un poco más, unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla y la hacían ver un poco más alta fue lo primero, después vino un pantalón negro que se ceñía perfectamente a sus piernas, por último, el torso de Jurina estaba adornado por un saco blanco con detalles color oro y un poco de vino tinto, Jurina encarnaba al perfecto príncipe de pies a cabeza "¿Qué haces vestida así?" Rena intento no lucir tan sorprendida, porque en realidad quería detenerse a verla un poco más.

"¿Acaso no sabías que en una vida pasada fui príncipe?" Jurina no dejaba de sonreír y de mirarla intensamente, Jurina estaba muy al tanto de lo que provocaba en las otras personas cuando hacía esas cosas y eso Rena lo sabía, Jurina solo está jugando con ella, por eso tenía que actuar tan indiferente como pudiera.

Una de sus cejas se arqueo, su mirada se volvió recelosa y sus brazos se cruzaban en su pecho "Claro, y yo puedo viajar en el tiempo" Dijo con sarcasmo.

Jurina río entre dientes y finalmente dio un paso atrás, dejando caer su actitud coqueta al verse derrotada "Kyouko-san me obligo a ponérmelo" Confesó finalmente "En realidad es algo vergonzoso, así que estoy feliz de saber que no soy la única disfrazada, aunque a ti te queda muy bien" Dijo mientras observaba a Rena fijamente, haciendo que la más tímida tuviera que respirar profundo para mantener la sangre lejos de sus mejillas.

"Por favor no menciones nada al respecto" Respondió tan monótono como pudo. Debió imaginarse que su madre lo había planeado todo, había cometido un error al haberle contado sobre el baile, aunque conociéndola, se habría enterado de alguna misteriosa manera y el final sería el mismo "Solo quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas" Pensó en voz alta con irritación.

"Supongo" Agrego Jurina una vez se sentaba en un pequeño banco que tenía a su espalda.

Jurina escabullo con su mano dentro de su bolsillo derecho, una pequeña bola de goma de color naranja fue lo que encontró, jugo por un breve momento con ella en su mano derecha pasándola por entre sus dedos con gran habilidad y estrujándola con fuerza, hasta que finalmente llego a parar a su palma izquierda, en donde iba a cumplir su verdadera función, pues en realidad el esférico era una pelota terapéutica. Los ojos de Rena seguían con atención los movimientos de Jurina, la manera en que sus dedos se movían torpe y lentamente intentando dominar la bola, la débil fuerza con la que la apretaba que lucía casi inexistente, al igual que el leve dolor que se expresaba en el rostro de Jurina cuando intentaba forzar su muñeca un poco más.

Quería apartar la mirada, pero no debía, tenía que soportar ver lo que su decisión había ocasionado y lidiar con la culpa que no la dejaba tranquila en ningún momento "¿Aún te duele?" Tuvo que preguntar para así llenar el silencio de algo más que de sus pensamientos culposos.

La mirada de Jurina se desvió por un instante hacía Rena para después regresarla a la tarea que estaba haciendo "Solo cuando intentó forzarla y en algún que otro movimiento brusco" Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Hace solo un par de días le habían removido las vendas. Rena estuvo presente desde el momento en que la cirugía había terminado hasta los días que tuvo de reposo, se había convertido en su enfermera personal y en cuanto las clases terminaban se iba directamente a casa de Jurina a cuidarla en lo que fuera necesario, la ayudaba incluso en las cosas más insignificantes como era pasar canales o pelar una banana, no importaba si Jurina le decía que podía hacerlo sola o si con su mano derecha era suficiente, Rena siempre respondía con _"El doctor dijo que debías evitar todo movimiento posible en la muñeca"_ que dejaba a Jurina sin más opción que aceptar la asistencia.

Pero hasta este momento Rena no se ha atrevido a verle la muñeca desnuda, no creía poder tolerar ver la cicatriz que ella misma había provocado por más pequeña que fuera "¿No está la manga demasiado apretada?" Preguntó al notar la camisa que había debajo el chaleco, no le importaba si desataba la ira de su madre, si por alguna razón la camisa le generaba alguna molestia a Jurina no dudaría en cambiar sus atuendos por el uniforme escolar si es necesario.

Jurina sonrió de lado deteniendo el movimiento de la pelota y volviéndola a guardar en su bolsillo, su mirada se suavizo cuando cayó sobre Rena, haciendo que sintiera que era ella quien estaba siendo tranquilizada cuando se supone que debía ser al revés "Esta perfectamente" respondió con serenidad una vez se puso sobre sus pies "No tienes por qué preocuparte Rena-chan, ya me has cuidado mucho" dijo una vez estuvo al frente suyo.

"Nunca será suficiente" No era capaz de mantenerle la mirada, escenas de esa noche se repetían en su cabeza, el dolor casi palpable en el rostro de Jurina la perseguía por todas partes, no importa cuánto hiciera ni cuanto se disculpará, la culpa se volvía más y más grande a cada minuto. Que Jurina no se hubiera enojado en lo más mínimo tampoco ayudaba, repitiéndole que no era para tanto, tal vez si la culpara así fuera un poco sería más fácil superarlo, pero Jurina le deja esa tarea a su propia consciencia, la cual no tiene la más mínima misericordia.

Jurina no respondió inmediatamente, quedándose inmóvil frente a Rena que continuaba sin poder alzar su mirada. Después de un instante que se sintió como una eternidad, Jurina levanto su mano izquierda, y con un delicado movimiento acaricio la mejilla de Rena con la punta de sus dedos, sus labios sonreían plácidamente mientras contemplaba los rasgos de Rena "Para mí, solo con poder hacer esto es suficiente. La historia hubiera sido mucho peor si ese tronco te hubiera caído, si no lo hubiera evitado te aseguro que no me lo perdonaría nunca, así que por favor no te sigas culpando" Jurina hablaba tiernamente, no fallando en embelesar a Rena con su suave toque.

"AHORA LO QUE TODAS HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO" La enérgica y ruidosa voz de la estudiante a cargo de las presentaciones retumbo por toda la habitación, haciendo que ese pequeño trance en el que Rena se había sumergido desapareciera, la campana había salvado a su frenético corazón, pero solo para volverlo a lanzar a otro problema.

Ambas giraron sus cuerpos en dirección a la multitud, esperando por el momento en que sus nombres fueran llamados y el telón se abriera, momento que no tardaría muchos segundos más. Desde el rabillo del ojo, Rena vio a Jurina ofreciéndole su mano al extenderla a la altura de sus hombros "Te prometo que me voy a hacer que lo disfrutes" Hablo Jurina con seguridad mientras miraba al frente.

Por un instante Rena observo la invitación de Jurina a tomar su mano, si existía alguna manera de no estar tan nerviosa y de poder hacerlo, solo podía ser estando al lado de Jurina, y sin pensarlo más poso su mano sobre la del príncipe.

"CON USTEDES… LAS REINAS DEL BAILE"

El telón se abrió y la brillante luz de los reflectores directamente sobre su figura la cegó por un momento, pero sus oídos lograban captar a la perfección agudos gritillos que suprimían las emocionadas estudiantes. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la brillante luz, por un instante no pudo hacer más que dejarse sorprender por la fascinante vista, su madre definitivamente se había esforzado lo suficiente o incluso más de lo que debía con la decoración. Un candelario colgaba en todo su esplendor desafiando la fuerza del techo que no parecía querer perder, las paredes estaban enfundadas en algo semejante a tapiz que combinaba colores beige, dorados y vino, de alguna manera el suelo brillaba con una impecable baldosa blanca, como si fuera poco, todo aquel que estaba presente vestía ropas pomposas y elegantes, no cabía ninguna duda de que el gimnasio se había convertido en una capsula del tiempo que no dejaba de fascinarla.

"MATSUI JURINA Y MATSUI RENA" Termino de anunciar la chica que las miraba con exaltación.

Si no fuera porque Jurina la estaba sosteniendo no creía poder mover un solo dedo, pero la mano de Jurina la guiaba a través de la multitud hasta llegar al centro. Se sentía aturdida, podía escuchar las voces pero no lo que decían, podía ver pero no diferenciar los rostros, su mente estaba entumecida al igual que todo su cuerpo, la ansiedad comenzaba a dejarla paralizada, tuvo que tragar profundo para no caer sobre sus rodillas "Solo confía en mí" Lo único que podía escuchar claramente era la voz de Jurina, quien ahora posaba su mano sobre la parte trasera de su cintura "Hemos practicado mucho, todo va a salir bien" Continuaba hablando en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

Respiro profundo, solo tenía que recordar las horas de practica y no debería haber ningún otro problema. Colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro de Jurina, dando así la última señal para que la música llenara las paredes. La primera nota resonó en cada uno de sus huesos y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse torpemente, lo único que no permitía que el baile se detuviera era la presencia de Jurina, quien de alguna manera lograba sostenerla para no caer y la guiaba en los pasos, pero Rena apenas podía mantener el ritmo mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento de sus pies "Mírame a los ojos" La serena voz de Jurina demando.

Pero Rena estaba demasiado concentrada intentando no tropezarse con sus propias piernas o de no pisar su vestido como para prestar atención a algo más. Por otra parte, Jurina no era una persona a la que le gustara repetir las cosas, ella simplemente actuaba para obtener lo que quería, y eso era justo en lo que estaba pensando cuando, tomando a Rena desprevenida, en un parpadeo la hizo girar sobre sus talones como si de una marioneta se tratara para después volverla a pegar a su cuerpo, cambiando desde ese momento el tempo en que sus pies se movían, y haciendo que Rena no pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa más que en el profundo marrón de los ojos de Jurina mientras se dejaba llevar por los movimientos de esta.

Era como si alguien más hubiera tomado control de su cuerpo, sentía como si sus piernas flotaran y todo a su alrededor se esfumará, la música resonaba al mismo ritmo que sus latidos, y si tan solo era por un momento efímero que solo vivirá en sus recuerdos, los ojos de Jurina le pertenecían, así como su calor. El huracán que su iris escondía bajo esa supuesta calma estaba tragando a Rena en cuerpo y alma, llevaba mucho tiempo intentando escapar de el sin haber tenido mucho éxito, y es que era justo en ese momento en el que Jurina la consumía con solo la mirada, que no podía imaginarse una sola razón para no querer sumergirse en el éxtasis que provocaba el simple hecho estar cerca de ella.

Sin saber muy bien cómo ni cuándo, el baile había terminado y la música se había detenido al igual que el tiempo para todos los que presenciaban, ese pequeño momento había sido tal vez muy irreal para poder creerlo, y las dos figuras que continuaban mirándose intensamente la una a la otra en medio del salón tampoco les permitía salir del pequeño hechizo que les encantaba los sentidos "Te dije que lo disfrutarías" Sonrió Jurina con satisfacción. Rena no pudo responderle nada, pues no había manera de negar el brillo que le iluminaba la esquina de sus pupilas.

Finalmente, la multitud pudo reaccionar cuando la música continúo, Rena escuchaba gente hablándole y la maestra de ceremonia diciendo algo emocionada, pero su mente seguía presa del mágico momento que acababa de vivir, y en lo único que podía pensar era esa martilleante necesidad de sacar de su corazón aquellas palabras que ha intentado reprimir. Agradeció que, sin haberse dado cuenta, Jurina había desaparecido de su vista, pues si llegaba a verla antes de que pudiera calmar sus sentimientos, no creía poder ser capaz de retenerlos más y terminaría por confesarse.

"Rena" La invasiva presencia de alguien más la rodeo. Su madre la había tomado desprevenida y ahora la ahogaba en un apretado abrazo "Estuviste perfecta, mi niña es muy hermosa" Decía mientras se detenía un momento para mirar a Rena de pies a cabeza para volverla a abrazar después. Rena no ponía resistencia alguna ante la exagerada muestra de cariño, quizás porque ya estaba acostumbrada o porque en verdad le agradaba la atención de su madre, en el fondo sigue siendo un poco mimada "Tú padre se va a retorcer de la envidia cuando le mande las fotos".

Cuando su madre menciono fotos los sentidos de Rena comenzaron a agudizarse como si de un instinto se tratara, durante la presentación no había tenido la oportunidad de fijarse con más detenimiento en sus alrededores, pero ahora que lo hacía, pudo notar una pequeña zona en donde había una pequeña plataforma y sobre esta un trípode al cual le hacía falta la parte más importante, pero la altura y la ubicación eran perfectas para ver al centro del salón. Por último, entre su madre y ella se interponía un objeto que al perecer estaba colgando del cuello de la productora; con tranquilidad alejo a su madre para poder confirmar sus sospechas, y no fue difícil reconocer la Canon T6i Rebel Eos que tanto ama su madre.

"No tienes remedio" Dijo Rena intentando sonar descontenta, pero fallando terriblemente, su sonrisa delataba que en realidad se sentía contenta, y aunque nunca lo dirá en voz alta, nunca olvidaría aquellos minutos en los que solo existían ella y Jurina.

Pero su madre tampoco necesitaba escucharlo, sabía de los sentimientos de Rena, e incluso la cámara había logrado capturar la mirada de ensueño que Rena tuvo mientras era Jurina lo que observaba, la productora leía a la perfección la casi imperceptible sonrisa que su hija ha tenido desde que la música se detuvo, al igual que también sabía que si no la empujaba un poco nunca podría mostrar sus vulnerables sentimientos a Jurina, sin importar cuan fuerte luzca, Rena sigue siendo una adolecente con miedo a que le rompan en corazón "Ve a buscar a Jurina, quiero tomarte una foto con ella" Dijo al darle dos palmaditas en la espalda.

Las palabras de su madre escondían su verdadera intención y Rena entendió el mensaje implícito inmediatamente, ya no había más fotos que tomar, sino más bien palabras que contar. Y tal vez su madre tenía la razón, quizás ya era el momento de sacar de su pecho aquello que la quema a cada segundo, por alguna razón se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo, y tenía que aprovechar eso "Vuelvo en un momento"

Camino por los oscuros y desiertos pasillos de la escuela, todos estaban reunidos en el gimnasio para dar cierre al baile el cual pronto acabaría, lo cual explicaba porque no había ni una sola alma ni el más leve ruido, a parte de sus pisadas, en todo el camino. Agradecía que nunca había sido débil en cuanto a la oscuridad se trata, en realidad le atraía un poco todo el tema paranormal, pero sabía muy bien que Jurina era todo lo contrario, en cuanto se encontraba en la más mínima oscuridad estando sola terminaba por entrar en pánico, todo su cuerpo se paraliza por el miedo y hasta alguna que otra lagrima se le escapaba, nunca deja de sorprenderla lo fácil que cambia la apariencia fuerte y seria de Jurina cuando está rodeada de oscuridad, por eso se le hacía tan raro el que hubiera desaparecido de la nada y sin tan siquiera avisarle.

Y ahora que repasaba el día en su memoria, no era ni de lejos la primera vez que Jurina se esfumaba como humo, Rena había estado muy nerviosa durante todo el día como para haberlo notado, pero ciertamente la presencia de Jurina había sido parpadeante, más de una vez escucho a las encargadas de logística preguntarse dónde estaba Jurina, y la única manera en que Jurina puede tener el suficiente coraje como para adentrarse en la escuela cuando todo esta oscuro, es si alguien más esta con ella.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a su salón de clases, fue el primer lugar que se le vino a la cabeza en el cual Jurina podía estar, descarto el baño pues se supone que hace menos de treinta minutos había ido, así que creyó que talvez la otra Matsui había ido a buscar algo al salón. Pero a cada paso que daba un extraño murmullo comenzaba a ser perceptible, redujo su velocidad y comenzó a moverse con más cautela, intento agudizar su oído para poder detectar de dónde provenía el extraño sonido, unos cuantos pasos más y el murmullo se volvía en una clara voz femenina que no podía reconocer, pero que ciertamente había escuchado en algún lugar.

"Sé que tampoco te soy indiferente, si lo fuera no habrías venido a mi cada vez que te llamé en el día" Afirmo la seductora voz de una chica, incluso sin la necesidad de verle el rostro, Rena ya se podía imaginar la expresión sugestiva que debía tener, aquella voz era tan insinuante por sí sola que era bastante fácil imaginarse el tipo de situación en la que se debían encontrar. No tenía la intensión de husmear en los asuntos de alguien más, por lo que pronto mostro su intención de regresa sobre sus pasos y buscar en otro lugar, pero en cuanto la chica volvió a hablar, se quedó helada sin poderse mover "Así que sal conmigo de una vez por todas, Jurina"

No debía, sabía que no debía, pero nada la detuvo de terminar de acercarse hasta la ventana del salón, en donde pudo divisar perfectamente dos siluetas, reconociendo inmediatamente la que le pertenecía a Jurina a pesar de que esta le daba la espalda. La habitación estaba a oscuras, siendo levemente iluminada por las luces de afuera, pero pudo reconocer que Shiroma Miru, una senpai de tercer año, era la chica que se acercaba tentativamente a Jurina, quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía; era como si algo dentro de ella la obligara a ver algo que no debía.

Jurina se mantenía en silencio mientras la otra chica rodeaba su cuello, y el mismo brazo que hasta solo unos minutos la estaba sosteniendo a ella, ahora sostenía la cintura de alguien más "Si eso es lo que quieres…" Sabía que era Jurina, pero su voz no sonaba a la de ella. Nunca antes la había escuchado tan ronca y profunda, era como si tuviera negada la posibilidad de ver ese lado de Jurina, y nunca creyó que el momento de escucharla por sí misma, no estuviera dirigida a ella "…que así sea" Finalmente quedó libre de aquella tortura a la que ella misma se había puesto, no dudando en salir corriendo cuando la distancia entre las siluetas estaba cerca a desaparecer.

Se negaba a llorar, sus piernas intentaban huir de aquello que le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Se sentía una idiota por haberse ilusionado tan estúpidamente, siempre ha sabido que no hay un lugar para ella más allá de ser una amiga de la infancia, incluso cuando estaba cayendo lentamente en las sonrisas de Jurina lo tenía claro, no debía enamorarse de ella. Pero allí la tienes, el intenso dolor en su pecho solo le decía que sus esfuerzos por el evitarlo habían sido en vano, pero lo peor de todo es que la solución la sabía hasta el más ignorante; _si algo te hace daño simplemente no te acerques,_ es incluso un instinto de supervivencia, pero que le dices a alguien para quien la cura es peor que la enfermedad.

Al fin había descubierto que amar es el castigo de no tener lo que su caprichoso corazón anhelaba, por eso la amaría sin desear nada a cambio, tenía que obligarse a hacerlo si era necesario, pues así algún día, el ardor en su pecho ya no dolería, y tal vez podría ser feliz con el simple hecho de estar a su lado, aun sabiendo que al día siguiente puede volver a desaparecer de entre sus manos como la efímera ilusión que alguna vez la hizo sentir amada.


	17. CAPITULO 17

NOTA DE AUTOR: No sé que tan necesario sea aclarar esto, pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar. El capitulo anterior fue una flash back, esta hecho con la intensión de entender un poco mejor a Rena, la manera en la que actúa, las decisiones que toma y en general su situación dentro de la historia. Lamento si no fui lo suficientemente clara con los detalles que daban cuanta de que el capitulo era en un pasado, pero en fin. Espero que les guste este capitulo :)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17**

Ya llevaban alrededor de quince minutos caminando, a pesar de que los arboles a sus costados las proveían con un poco de sombra, y que en realidad el paisaje a su alrededor era bastante hermoso, el sol sobre sus cabezas no se retenía en los más mínimo con sus ardientes rayos de medio día. A pesar de ser la tercera vez que hacía el mismo recorrido, Sae no comprendía como ni porque una familia tan adinerada como lo es la de Matsui Rena, tuviera una villa en la que los autos son inaccesibles hasta cierto punto, desde el cual se debe continuar caminando por lo menos 20 minutos para poder llegar. Sae entendía perfectamente que quieren privacidad y de alguna manera exclusividad, pero el sudor que le baja por la espalda, junto con el leve dolor en sus hombros debido a haber estado cargando con su mochila todo el camino, no parecía valer la pena.

Pero allí estaba y una caminata no iba a amargarle el viaje. Por tres años seguidos habían hecho de este viaje una tradición; en los dos años anteriores, solo eran Jurina, Mayu, Rena y ella quienes empacaban sus cosas y se iban a pasar el último fin de semana a la villa de la familia de Rena, la cual era bastante grande como para cuatro personas, pero siempre se divertían un montón. Todo el día se la pasaban en la piscina, cuando caía la tarde hacían una barbacoa en la que Rena se lucía con sus habilidades en la gastronomía mientras que las tres restantes se dedicaban a juagar videojuegos y a llenar sus barrigas, terminando la noche con un pequeño torneo de pin pon en el que ella y Jurina siempre terminaban discutiendo y jugando un partido tras otro hasta caer rendidas. Pero en este último año otras tres personas fueron agregadas a la lista.

Annin, Airi y otra chica que ha visto unas cuantas veces junto a la artista se sumaban al viaje. De esta última no sabía mucho, solo había cruzado un par de palabras con ella cuando de vez en cuando la artista la traía consigo a la hora del almuerzo, si no recuerda mal, su nombre era Takayanagi Akane y lucía bastante cercana a Airi, no puede decir mucho sobre ella además que es amable y que extrañamente luce demasiado como un pájaro, pero al parecer también se lleva bien con Mayu. Esas tres permanecían en la parte de atrás de la especie de fila que habían formado, habían estado hablando todo el camino, pero en un nivel de voz tan bajo que Sae no lograba descifrar que era lo que decían, solo por sus expresiones y porque de verdad intentaban no ser escuchadas por nadie más, Sae podía decir que era algo serio.

Por otro lado, frente a sus ojos y alejadas unos cuantos metros, estaban Jurina y Rena. Desde el primer momento en que se encontró con ellas, Sae supo que algo había cambiado entre ambas, sus miradas siempre han hablado más que sus palabras, y las miradas que se han estado dedicando desde muy temprano en la mañana, hace que una especie de ansiedad se revuelva en su estómago. Para este momento en la historia, realmente le desesperaba tener que verlas, era tan claro lo que sentía la una por la otra que sentía la inmensa necesidad de gritárselos en la cara para ver si así finalmente reaccionan. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se siente de esa manera, que lo que en un principio era expectativa por el momento en que se dieran cuenta, se convirtió en molestia, si de verdad les costaba tanto era por algo, tal vez simplemente no estaban destinadas a estar juntas y eso era todo, y solo era su propia necesidad de verlas juntas la que la fastidiaba.

Aunque ciertamente algo estaba por fuera de lo normal, sobre todo con Jurina. Lo más común era que esta última actuara bastante coqueta en frente de Rena, haciéndolo de manera natural como si fuera su trabajo, tomándole la mano, jugando con su cabello, e incluso intentando robarle uno que otro beso en la mejilla; pero lo que había estado viendo desde hace varios minutos, era que Jurina se estaba reteniendo bastante, no era algo que se pudiera decir a simple vista o que Sae pudiera afirmar con seguridad, pero hasta le parecía ver que su amiga se estaba comportando tímida alrededor de la otra Matsui. A pesar de que parecían estar hablando como siempre, cuando por casualidad sus manos se rozan, Sae puede ver como la punta de las orejas de Jurina toma un leve color rojo y sus palabras se terminan cortando por una fracción de segundo, aunque no cree que Rena sea capaz de notarlo, empezando con que ella también había dejado de lado su actitud seria y serena, cayendo en el mismo comportamiento nervioso que Jurina.

En realidad, no sabía que pensar, tantas veces ha creído que finalmente algo pasaba entre ambas que ya no sabe cuándo es verdadero o cuando es pasajero, lo único que tenía claro, era que la persona que caminaba a su lado tenía que estar pasándolo peor que ella. Annin no ha dejado de suspirar en todo lo que va de camino, ha tenido que presenciar el inconsciente coqueteo en el que Jurina y Rena han estado dando vueltas, aunque Sae no cree que se dé cuenta realmente de mucho, es de verdad tan sutil que solo ella y Mayu que las llevan conociendo desde hace tanto pueden apreciar los detalles que hacen de la escena extraña. Pero Jurina solo ha tenido ojos y tiempo para Rena, había estado a su lado desde el primer momento dándole toda su atención, ayudándola con las maletas y sentándose a su lado en el auto, incluso Sae se sentía un poco dejada de lado a pesar de ya estar un poco acostumbrada. Pero la pesadumbre con que Annin suspiraba iba más allá de la falta de atención por parte de Jurina, incluso la ha encontrado viendo hacia un punto en blanco mientras sus rasgos se tornan en preocupación y desasosiego, algo andaba rondado en la mente de la idol que disparaba su amargura y no era exactamente lo que tenía frente a los ojos.

Después de mirar a su alrededor, y de ver las expresiones de las otras seis personas que la acompañan junto con el extraño comportamiento que mantenían, Sae concluyo que definitivamente algo había sucedido, y que al parecer todas tenían conocimiento de esto menos ella. De momento iba a centrar su atención en Annin, finalmente recordaba que le había dicho a la idol que la iba a ayudar, y hasta el momento no ha hecho más que darle unos cuantos datos sobre cierta persona, por mucho que quisiera salirse de todo el drama que rodeaba a las Matsui, de alguna manera siempre termina metiéndose en el ojo del huracán. Annin no solo estaba lidiando con sus pensamientos, desde hace unos cuantos minutos que su ritmo al caminar se volvió más lento a pesar de que intentaba seguirles el paso, su respiración también era pesada y unas cuantas gotas de sudor comprobaban su cansancio; aún faltaban alrededor de cinco minutos para que llegaran, no era mucho tiempo y seguramente lo lograría, pero incluso si no era mucho tiempo y tampoco era la gran cosa, iba a ayudar a Annin en lo que pudiera.

"Jurina" Alzó su voz llamando al principal objetivo. Inmediatamente todos los pares de pies se detuvieron y la de cabello corto se giró en su dirección trayendo también consigo la atención de Rena "Ven aquí por un momento por favor" Dio una rápida mirada a su costado en donde se encontró con Annin observándola con el ceño fruncido, la idol parece bastante perspicaz. Sae le guiño el ojo para confirmar lo que seguramente se le estaba pasando por la mente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Jurina una vez estuvo frente a Sae, desde atrás, se podía ver a Rena con todos sus sentidos puestos en ellas.

Sae sonrió maliciosamente por un instante antes de volver a hablar "Lleva a Annin en tu espalda, está demasiado cansada no creo que pueda continuar" Dijo fingiendo preocupación, nunca ha sido buena mintiendo, pero por esa vez tenía la suerte de su lado y las palabras le fluyeron con naturalidad. Inmediato silencio fue lo que Jurina dio como respuesta, claramente no se esperaba esa petición, pero en un parpadeo volvió a retomar su sonrisa serena. En realidad, la sonrisa incomoda de Jurina y su tardía respuesta le estaban dando un claro mensaje sin la necesidad de palabras" _¿Por qué no la llevas tú?"_

Sae sabía que Jurina no era capaz de negarse directamente, nunca ha sido capaz, terminando siempre por aceptar hasta la más ridícula tarea, así que de momento se aprovecharía de su amabilidad "Ya sabes que yo tengo algunos problemas de espalda" En realidad no era del todo mentira, pero la última vez que sintió dolor fue en tercero de primaria y para ese momento no tenía absolutamente nada, pero con eso Jurina ya no tenía como rechistar.

"De acuerdo" Bingo. Jurina termino aceptando, aunque claramente no estaba emocionada con la idea "Al menos llévame la mochila" Dijo resignada mientras dejaba la mochila entre sus manos.

Su sonrisa no dejaba sus labios que cumplía la función de grito de victoria "Claro", le dio una última mirada a Annin, quien aún no terminaba de entender muy bien la situación, tal vez actuó muy impulsivamente, pero Sae cree firmemente que los mejores momentos son los que no están planeados; después de darle valor a Annin a través de sus ojos, movió sus pies hasta estar junto a Rena, ahora solo tenía que entretener a la otra Matsui para así darles a esas dos algo de espacio.

Annin observaba la espalda de Sae que comenzaba a alejarse junto con la de Rena, por su lado pasaron Mayu, Airi y Akane mirándolas de soslayo y con algo de sospecha pero sin decir alguna palabra, mientras tanto, Jurina terminaba de estirar sus brazos. Por una parte, estaba agradecida con Sae al ayudarla a estar un rato a solas con Jurina, pero aún no lograba superar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y eso seguramente la enérgica chica no lo sabía; no tenía ni idea de cómo mirar a Jurina a la cara, una vez llegó a casa y los recuerdos de cómo había actuado la hicieron avergonzar de sobremanera, pero esa última escena era el verdadero núcleo de su malestar.

"Te pediré que te agarres fuerte" La voz de Jurina la tomó por sorpresa, e inmediatamente la más alta supo que no había escogido muy bien sus palabras "No puedo forzar mucho mi muñeca izquierda" Termino de explicarse algo apenada.

Nunca se ha atrevido a preguntar, pero ciertamente sus ojos no han pasado de largo la pequeña cicatriz que marcaba la muñeca izquierda de Jurina "Está bien" De momento iba a mantener su curiosidad en la raya. Finalmente, Jurina le dio la espalda mientras se inclinaba levemente, invitándola a montarse sobre su espalda.

Una vez más las piernas de Annin rodaban su cintura y sus manos se posaban sobre sus muslos, mientras que las de la idol se aferraban alrededor de su cuello, pero la situación era mucho más diferente que la del día anterior, ya que esto último hacia que algo más presionara su espalda y hacía que Jurina tuviera que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no pensar mucho en ello, así que una vez Annin estuvo sobre su espalda, retomo el camino con paso firme. Jurina no es tonta, esa sonrisa socarrona de Sae se le notaba a kilómetros incluyendo sus verdaderas intenciones, y tampoco paso de largo el guiño que le dedico a la idol, su amiga era demasiado ingenua como para pensar que no iba a notar lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era la primera vez que Sae accedía a ayudar a alguien en ese ámbito, sería muy incómodo para las tres si se negaba a llevar a Annin, y es que tampoco era la gran cosa, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la villa, y siendo sincera, apenas notaba que tenía la necesidad de alejarse por un momento de Rena, su cabeza estaba tan llena que necesitaba distanciarse de la raíz de sus problemas y talvez así poder aclarar un poco sus ideas.

El primer problema que se le había presentado muy temprano en la mañana tenía nombre y apellido, Furukawa Airi. Jurina había olvidado un poco el viaje, los días anteriores habían ocupado todo el espacio de su mente, pero para su sorpresa fue Mayu quien se encargó en esta ocasión de recordárselos a todas incluyéndola, pero lo que la tomo con la guardia completamente baja, fue encontrarse con otras tres personas al día siguiente. Mayu se había tomado la molestia de invitar a Annin, Akane y Airi, no es como que tenga algún problema en especial con las dos primeras aparte de la incómoda situación en la que estuvo con la idol, pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la artista fue como si un balde de agua helada le cayera directo sobre la cabeza.

No sabía cómo sentirse, nunca antes sus sentimientos habían estado tan confusos. Por una parte se sentía culpable, había besado a Rena sin su permiso cuando se vio presa de algo a lo que aún no le da un nombre con el que se sienta a gusto, porque simple y llano deseo no era, siempre ha logrado mantener bajo control sus hormonas permitiéndose que la razón se haga control, pero cuando tuvo a Rena tan cerca fue como si se hubiera olvidado hasta de su nombre y no se detuvo ni siquiera a pensar si era correcto o no, y ahora que veía a la persona que a Rena realmente le gusta no puede evitar sentirse despreciable. Pero por otro lado, tenía esta sensación de querer reclamar a Rena como suya, de dejarle claro a la artista que no iba a permitir también tuviera la dicha de besarla, de alardearle que la había desplazado del corazón de Rena y que no iba a dejar que volviera a entrar, porque solo a ella le pertenecía. Antes de darse cuenta ya se estaba pegando a Rena como si de el más importante instinto se tratara.

Y ahora entraba la pregunta del millón _¿Qué pensaba Rena?_ A pesar de que ella misma no tenía sus ideas bajo control, tenía claro que lo que había pasado con su mejor amiga le había gustado, y más, mucho más de lo que debería, pero que se le pasaba por la cabeza a la de cabellos largos, en ningún momento Jurina la obligo a hacerlo, es más, Rena ha sido la que realmente ha estado actuando más atrevida, pero con qué fin lo hacía. No quería pensar que solamente era una _"práctica"_ como lo fue el primer beso, porque en labios de Rena y en sus manos que acariciaban su abdomen pudo sentir la electricidad que Jurina misma liberaba, tenía que haber algo más, y se negaba a pensar en la más mínima posibilidad de que solo la estaba usando. Jurina se encontraba en un limbo, tenía un montón de palabras y sentimientos combinados y no tenía ni idea por cual decantarse, tampoco por dónde empezar a darles respuesta.

"¿Jurina?" Desde su espalda, Annin la sacó de sus pensamientos, sin haberse dado cuenta ya podía divisar el portón. Jurina hizo un intento de hablar que termino en un simple barboteo, pero que basto para que la idol supiera que le estaba prestando atención, pero Annin mantuvo su silencio por un instante, y Jurina lamentaba que bastante culpa tenía en la inseguridad de la chica, aun sabiendo de los sentimientos de Annin la arrastró consigo a sus propios problemas "No tienes que llevarme si no quieres, ya te he causado suficientes molestias" Su voz se desvaneció en las últimas palabras pero Jurina logro percibir la inseguridad con la que Annin hablaba.

Lo mejor para ambas era aclarar el problema de una vez por todas, con todo lo que tenía en mente, Jurina no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de solucionar uno de ellos y más cuando de verdad tiene toda la responsabilidad "Sé que ya lo hice una vez, pero permíteme disculparme una vez más por lo que hice ayer en la escena final" Habló con determinación y sin soltar el agarre, Annin estuvo a punto de hablar pero Jurina la interrumpió, sabía que la idol no la culparía de nada pero ella misma sabía que sí lo era, y la tensión que las ha estado rodeando claramente era porque sí había afectado a Annin y tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera "No tengo como justificar ese arranque de imprudencia, pero quiero que sepas que en ningún momento tuve la intención de aprovecharme de ti ni de lo que sientes por mí" No se quiso retener en lo más mínimo con sus palabras, lo mejor era dejar las cosas claras dejando de lado la discreción.

Annin no respondió inmediatamente y Jurina tuvo que tragar profundo, estuvo a punto de girar su rostro para ver qué tipo de reacción había tenido la idol cuando la incertidumbre comenzaba a aumentar, pero no fue necesario hacerlo cuando el agarre de los brazos de Annin aumento levemente y su rostro se hundió en el surco de su cuello "Lo se… lo sé muy bien" Dijo en un hilo de voz que llevaba consigo un leve suspiro "¿Podrías prometerme algo?" Algo en la voz de Annin se veía ligeramente teñida de melancolía que intentaba ocultar en su bajo tono "Cuando ya no tenga ninguna oportunidad porque finalmente sabes que estas enamorada de alguien más, por favor dímelo inmediatamente sin dudarlo"

Jurina no supo que decir, sobretodo porque lo que Annin le pedía se sentía más como una sentencia anunciada que como una especulación, pero si eso era suficiente como para darle tranquilidad a la idol, iba a aceptar sin ningún problema "Te lo prometo"

Unos cuantos metros más adelante Airi terminaba de echar un vistazo a Jurina y a Annin, desde que Rena le había confirmado sus sentimientos por Jurina no ha dejado sentirse ansiosa. Después de saber la realidad que rodea a la tímida chica había comenzado a dudar si era o no pertinente empujarla más profundo en sus sentimientos. Lo dudaba mucho, pero aún existía la posibilidad de que las cosas no salieran como las tenía planeadas, en su mente todo era muy sencillo y de color rosa, pero si le daba esperanzas a Rena y las cosas salían mal, solo terminaría haciéndole más daño del que ha tenido que soportar todo este tiempo, y ella no tiene el derecho de hacer eso. Pero Airi entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Rena, ella también había vivido el miedo de no querer perder a alguien y preferir soportar la frustración de tener que ser amigas toda la vida, y hoy en día agradece que sin aún saber cómo, logro confesarse y no podría estar más agradecida de haberlo hecho. No era justo que Rena se pasara toda la vida sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado.

Apresuro su paso para alcanzar a su objetivo, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Rena tranquilamente, y ahora que Jurina estaba entretenida con Annin y que Sae se había ido a quien sabe qué lugar de la casa, parecía la oportunidad perfecta. "Hola" Fue lo primero que dijo mientras la de callos negros dejaba caer su mochila sobre un sillón.

Rena la recibió con una leve sonrisa, se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron, cuando en realidad fue hace menos de una semana "Hola" Le respondió con la misma energía mientras se ataba el cabello en una cola alta "Por favor siéntete como en casa, Akane-san también" Dijo amablemente dirigiendo ahora su sonrisa a la antes mencionada. Airi le había confesado la noche anterior a Rena que Akane, (quien de vez en cuando la acompañaba a almorzar con ellas cuando la curiosidad la carcomía) era realmente su novia, al parecer eso la sorprendió mucho y a pesar de que estaban hablando por celular Airi pudo percibir cuanto la incomodo esa confesión, después de todo Rena se acercó a ella en un inicio con unas intensiones diferentes.

Pero Airi de verdad quería que Rena y las demás conocieran a Akane y poder incluir a su novia en las salidas y demás actividades que ha estado compartiendo con ellas, sin haber tenido la intensión, les había tomado aprecio y pensaba en ellas como verdaderas amigas, así que no quería seguir escondiendo a Akane de ellas, por el momento solo Mayu y Rena lo saben pero si todo sale bien, planea decírselo al resto una vez el tema de Jurina y Rena terminara, y si las cosas salían como debían, eso no iba a pasar de ese fin de semana.

"Muchas gracias por permitir que ella también viniera" Airi hablaba mientras seguía los pasos de Rena que deambulaban por la casa revisando cajones y que en general todo estuviera en su sitio.

No puede decir que no se esperaba que la casa de campo de la familia Matsui fuera impresionante, y debe admitir que suele visitar todo tipo de lugares lujosos debido al trabajo de su padre, pero mientras más la recorría más y más se quedaba con la boca abierta. Puede que no fuera tan grande como la residencia Matsui en la ciudad de Nagoya, pero la infraestructura era más moderna y tan solo con la sala principal sus ojos se deleitaban. Había algo en la decoración que tendía a ser minimalista que la cautivaba, colores sobrios que se mezclaban hermosamente con el entorno natural la hacían sentirse serena inmediatamente, y a pesar de la lujosa decoración, y de que no llevaba ni cinco minutos adentro, ya podía sentir una sensación hogareña que le relajaba los músculos.

"No es nada, también quiero conocerla mejor" Respondió Rena amablemente. Ahora sus ojos se dirigieron a Mayu y a Akane, ambas dejaban caer su cuerpo en el largo sillón que se encuentra en la mitad de la sala; durante el camino había estado discutiendo con Mayu, y ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que ya era hora de presionar el acelerador, de ese fin de semana no podía pasar.

"¿Me podrías mostrar la piscina?" Pidió Airi una vez vio la oportunidad de hablar del tema con Rena a solas. Jurina y Annin aún no llegaban, pero posiblemente no tardaran más de dos minutos, una corazonada le dice que Sae fue a escoger la mejor cama y que en el proceso termino por preferir recostarse en cualquiera a descansar por un momento, y Mayu y Akane entenderán el mensaje fácilmente.

"Claro" Pero hay algo que la tiene inquieta, y eso era la tranquilidad con la que Rena ha estado actuando incluso alrededor de Jurina. Cuando hablaron por teléfono la noche anterior, a Rena se le notaba en la voz que por dentro estaba hecha de colores, y ni siquiera tuvo que insistirle para que le contara la razón, y siendo sincera, aún no puede creer lo osado que había actuado. Que Jurina le hubiera correspondido con todo el gusto (porque, aunque Rena no lo hubiera dicho, Airi está segura de que fue así) era prueba suficiente de que solo era necesario que alguna de las dos decidiera confesarse para tener un final feliz.

Ambas caminaron hasta la puerta trasera que daba con el jardín, en donde una piscina cristalina reflejaba la luz del sol. Airi observaba a Rena mientras caminaban por el borde de la piscina, sus labios estaban curvados ligeramente como si ni siquiera se estuviera dando cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial"Rena" Los pasos de la artista se detuvieron para ir directo al grano, la tranquilidad con la que Rena estaba actuando hacía pensar a Airi que la de cabello negro estaba ignorando lo concerniente a Jurina para evitar tener que tomar una decisión, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera "¿Cuándo piensas confesarte?"

Rena se quedó pasmada por instante, su sonrisa desapareció en un parpadeo, pero por otro lado la sangre de todo su cuerpo hacía una carrera hacia sus mejillas y orejas, sus ojos que estaban tan serenos se abrían ante tan directa pregunta. La vergüenza que pintaba el rostro de Rena, junto con el hecho de que en el segundo siguiente esta misma se dobló sus rodillas al no poder soportar su sonrojo provocado por la idea de confesarse a Jurina, le decían a Airi que esa calma no era más que una perfecta actuación gracias a años de práctica, lo cual le sacó una risilla, ver a Rena tan abrumada la hacía pensar que ya tenía la idea de una confesión en la cabeza.

"Soy tan patética" Habló Rena desde su posición en cuclillas que le ayudaba a esconder parte de su rostro "De solo pensarlo no soy capaza ni de mantenerme en pie" Agrego. Pero si Airi tiene que describir lo que veía no sería más que adorable, pensar que Rena puede lucir tan vulnerable e inocente la hacían querer ayudarla con todo lo que podía "No creo que pueda hacerlo" Concluyó finalmente

La artista se puso sobre la misma posición que Rena para así poderle hablar frente a frente a pesar de que la otra escondía su rostro "¿Por qué dudas?" Su tono era delicado, se sentía hablándole a una niña que había sido arrojada a la realidad y no tenía ni idea de que hacer "¿No es suficiente con lo que sucedió en la cita y con lo de ayer para saber que no tienes nada que perder?"

La voz de Rena emitió un quejido "Hay dos problemas en eso" habló después aún sin mostrar su rostro "La primera es que se supone que nuestro primer beso fue una práctica… porque Jurina aún cree que tú eres quien me gusta"

Airi casi se traga su lengua, había olvidado completamente ese pequeñísimo detalle, pero ahora entiende la actitud que Jurina ha tenido con ella desde que se encontraron en la mañana. La más alta no le regalaba las miradas más amigables y parecía estar muy consiente de todos los movimientos que la artista hacía, y si por casualidad se acercaba demasiado a Rena era como si todos sus mecanismos de defensa se activaran volviendo a obtener la atención de Rena con un par de palabras. "Pero la solución a eso es muy sencilla" Además, pensándolo bien, eso podía ayudar a Jurina, los celos son un arma que pocas veces falla.

"Claro que no" Rena parecía una niña pequeña discutiendo con terquedad sobre la existencia de Santa Claus.

Airin no pudo evitar reír al ver como Rena se ahogaba en un vaso de agua "Claro que sí. Solo tienes que decirle, _En realidad nunca me ha gustado Airi,_ o si prefieres puedes usar mi relación con Akane para sacar el tema" Airi intentaba imitar la suave y delicada voz de Rena pero eso solo hizo que esta última riera amargamente.

"Y que le diré una vez me pregunté el por qué le dije que me gustabas" Añadió Rena pero Airi ya tenía muy clara la respuesta.

"En ese momento es cuando te confiesas" Le respondió sin ni siquiera tenerlo que pensar, ganándose el silencio de Rena. Puede que Airi haga sonar todo muy fácil, pero ella más que nadie sabe por toda la cantidad de pensamientos por los que está pasando Rena, por eso intentaba aligerarle un poco esa carga mental. "Supongo que aquí entra el segundo problema" Habló Airi al no tener ninguna respuesta después de haber esperado por un par de minutos, y en esta ocasión Rena asintió con su cabeza.

Finalmente, Rena levanto su cabeza lo suficiente como para observar sus ojos, los cuales se nublaban con preocupación e inseguridad "No sé qué significaron esos besos para Jurina" Lo que antes era una voz medio infantil, se convirtió en una profunda y opaca que develaba la angustia bajo la que estaban los sentimientos de Rena "Tan solo… no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas"

En esta ocasión Airi no supo que responder, por primera vez veía la fragilidad del corazón de Rena. Ciertamente conoce de la popularidad de Jurina incluyendo la cantidad de relaciones esporádicas que ha tenido, pero sinceramente Airi creía que solo eran eso, _esporádicas._ Después de conocer a Jurina se ha dado cuenta de que no va detrás de cada falda que pasa frente a sus ojos como se imaginó en un inicio, aunque Airi no logre entender la razón de porque Jurina siempre ha tenido su mirada en diferentes lugares menos en quien importa, cree firmemente que no besaría a Rena solo por placer "Rena… no tienes nada que temer, y tu inquietud solo puede respondértela una persona, y esa es la misma Jurina"

Después de gruñir una vez más, Rena se levantó y con desesperación paso sus dedos por su cabello, claramente no había obtenido la respuesta que necesitaba. Tener que luchar con miedo contra el peligro de daño es una de las tareas más difíciles, y mucho más cuando llevas tanto tiempo resguardada en la seguridad de las sombras, un lugar en donde sabía que podía permanecer siempre al lado de Jurina, pero incluso Rena sabía que en algún punto ya no podría soportarlo, y ese momento se está acercando cada vez más rápido.

"No puedes quedarte toda la vida creyendo las situaciones que creas en tu cabeza" Airi habló una vez más para presionarla levantándose de igual manera "Te aseguro que la realidad es muy diferente a lo que te imaginas" Rena estaba dándole la espalda, razón por la cual no podía ver qué clase de expresión llevaba, pero su tiempo a solas se vio terminado cuando la ruidosa voz de Sae viniendo desde dentro hizo que ambas giraran su rostro en dirección a la entrada.

"Tardaste mucho Jurina" Decía con tono de burla una vez Jurina dejaba a Annin sobre sus pies.

Las voces de las dos últimas eran imperceptibles desde el lugar en que Airi y Rena se encontraban, aun así, la mirada de Rena no dejaba de observar la interacción entre Annin y Jurina, desde la manera en que la idol le agradecía con sonrisa tímida a Jurina hasta como el brazo de esta última era acariciado sutilmente. Mientras tanto, Airi observaba las casi imperceptibles reacciones de Rena, su mandíbula se tensaba ligeramente, su mirada era tan penetrante que llegaba a intimidar y por último, su puño se comprimía hasta que sus nudillos quedaban sin sangre. Ya no era necesario que siguiera incitando a Rena a actuar, algo le decía que lo iba a hacer sin la necesidad de seguirla presionando, después de todo lo que pensaba era correcto, _los celos son un arma que pocas veces falla._


	18. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18**

La sombra del paraguas la cubría perfectamente con una fresca sombra, a pesar de tener puesto su vestido de baño, el sol aún no ha logrado brocear en lo más mínimo su pálida piel y tampoco tenía intenciones de permitirlo, no es una persona de climas calientes y sobra decir que exponerse al sol no es algo que tenga dentro de sus planes, ya que este también termina por bajar todas sus defensas, su cuerpo no es de los más fuertes y se tiende a insolar muy fácil. Por eso Rena disfrutaba simplemente con observar como las demás se divertían en la piscina, puede que desde otros ojos solo se vea como una completa asocial sentada a un lado, pero realmente era suficiente con solo observar desde lejos. Sus amigas han estado jugando volleyball dentro de la piscina desde que hace ya bastante tiempo, pero como en toda competencia, Jurina y Sae terminaban discutiendo como niñas pequeñas que en vez de irritar a las demás terminaba por sacarles unas carcajadas incluyendo a Rena.

Después de un largo rato Mayu fue la primera en salirse para entrar a la casa a tomar una siesta, en realidad, Rena no podía creer que en primer lugar la callada chica hubiera accedido a jugar cuando Jurina se lo pidió y mucho menos cuando era en una piscina a pleno medio día, y aunque su presencia no duro mucho era bastante inusual ver a Mayu hacer algo que no le gustaba solamente por complacer a alguien más, aunque seguramente se arrepentiría cuando su piel se torne roja, al igual que Rena, Mayu tiene una piel muy sensible al sol y de solo imaginársela una sonrisa burlona se formaba en los labios de Rena. Con la salida de Mayu, los equipos quedaban disparejos y era una pérdida de tiempo pedirle a Rena que jugara, Jurina y Sae sabían lo testaruda que es para negarse a entrar a una piscina a plena luz del día (sin mencionar que su habilidad deportiva solo sería una carga)

"Yo saldré" Fue Akane en ofrecerse a salir una vez las demás se miraban entre ellas buscando una solución "La verdad quiero descansar un poco" Se excusó ante las restantes, quienes no intentaron detenerla. Con la salida de Akane, solo quedaban Jurina y Airi en un equipo junto con Sae y Annin en el otro.

Una vez salida del agua, Akane camino en su dirección, Rena le sonrió amablemente invitándola a sentarse a su lado, no ha hablado mucho con ella y la verdad quiere conocerla más a fondo sobre todo ahora que sabe de su relación con Airi "Eres buena en los deportes" Comentó Rena en un intento de romper el hielo, últimamente se le dan más fácil las conversaciones con otras personas que no sean Jurina, Sae o Mayu.

"Digamos que solo se me defender" Dijo Akane después de negar con su cabeza "Es imposible seguirles es ritmo a esas dos" Agrego sin poder creer que Jurina y Sae siguieran saltando y golpeando la pelota como si sus energías fueran infinitas "Pero debo decir que nunca había visto a Airi tan emocionada por un simple juego" Corrigió sus palabras al ver como la artista también se veía envuelta en la misma intensidad que las dos anteriores, y aunque Annin no lo hiciera tan bien se notaba que no le gustaba perder.

"Jurina es tan competitiva que a veces llega ser insano" Habló Rena fijando su vista en Jurina, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con detalle, si llegaba a descuidarse no dudaba de que podría quedarse viéndola infinitamente, la combinación de esa amplia sonrisa con hoyuelos y el calor del verano siempre es algo que la deja embelesada.

Akane no añadió nada más y simplemente se sentó a su lado una vez la toalla secó completamente las gotas de agua en su cuerpo. Esta vez Rena no intento continuar con la conversación, dejando que las risas y el sonido del agua salpicando fuera lo único que llenaba el espacio entre ambas. Había logrado distraer su mente de Jurina por un buen tiempo, pero ahora todo volvía a ella y era inevitable querer seguir pretendiendo que nada sucedía. Simplemente no tenía un plan que seguir, nunca creyó que Jurina pudiera llegar a corresponderle, hace mucho que se había obligado a aceptar el hecho de que solo podían ser amigas y nada más, se convenció tanto de eso que ahora es difícil creer que existe una pequeña posibilidad para ella "En realidad…" Akane volvió a hablar después de unos cuantos minutos, su tono llevaba consigo un titubeo que Rena percibió fácilmente, y el que Akane no pudiera verla a los ojos le decía que de alguna manera ya sabía lo que diría.

"Sabes de lo mío con Jurina" Habló primero Rena terminando la frase de Akane, quien inmediatamente soltó un largo suspiro que no se podía distinguir si era de alivio o de incomodidad.

"De hecho, siempre lo he sabido" Ahora era el turno de Rena de quedarse sin palabras, estaba segura que no era tan obvia demostrando sus sentimientos, o por lo menos eso creía "Airi me lo contó" Se explicó mejor y ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido "Espero que no te moleste" Dijó con una expresión de disculpa.

"No te preocupes" Rena suponía que era normal que Airi se lo hubiera contado a su novia, además, _intente usar a Airi para tratar de olvidar a Jurina,_ dijo en su mente sin poder dejar de sentirse culpable, tan solo esperaba que a Akane no le molestara mucho eso, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones que la hicieran confesar una vez más su amor por Jurina y su trágico presente.

"Sé que no debería entrometerme tanto sabiendo que no nos conocemos mucho, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo" Dijo Akane con tanta amabilidad que logro tranquilizarla un poco hasta sacarle una sonrisa, nunca creyó que las cosas terminarían así cuando se involucró con Airi. Antes no tenía con quien hablar sinceramente de lo que sentía, y es por eso que, incluso si solo es para escucharla, la artista ha sido de gran ayuda.

"Entonces déjame preguntarte algo…" Era algo en lo que de verdad tenía curiosidad, no conoce a nadie más con quien pueda hablar de ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos que tengan experiencia (Porque no había manera de que lo hablara con su madre ni mucho menos con Jurina) así que se iba a sentir como una idiota preguntando por algo que ya debería conocer a su edad "¿Qué se siente estar con la persona que amas?" Estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, se sentía como una niña que no sabía nada de la vida.

Akane parpadeo un par de veces mientras asimilaba la pregunta, y Rena rezaba internamente para no recibir una risa que terminaría de acabar con su confianza, pero a pesar de que los labios de Akane se curvaron, solo transmitían una sensación maternal que confundía a Rena, pues no podía entender porque la chica tenía tanta simpatía con ella que llegaba a tranquilizarla tanto. La mirada de Akane se dirigió entonces a la artista mientras su mente buscaba las palabras correctas, pero de alguna manera el brillo en sus ojos le estaban dando todas las respuestas necesarias, era tanto el cariño y la felicidad que se vislumbrara en sus pupilas que inevitablemente hizo que Rena sintiera envidia.

"Es todo lo que te puedes imaginar y mucho más" Una pequeña risilla de vergüenza acompaño sus palabras una vez dejaron sus labios "Cuando estoy con ella siento que no necesito nada más, mi corazón late rápido pero también se tranquiliza sabiendo que estoy a su lado, no es algo que pueda describir perfectamente porque la sensación es tan abrumadora que el leguaje se queda corto, pero cada vez que estoy con ella solo puedo pensar que no puede haber nada más en este mundo que me haga tan feliz, amar a Airi y ser amada por ella se siente como la culminación de mi deber en esta vida" A medida que Akane hablaba sus expresiones iban y venían entre timidez y ternura, pero en ningún momento su sonrisa dejo de curvarle los labios y de iluminarle el rostro, cada palabra se sentía salida directamente de lo más profundo de su ser, mientras que Rena solo podía preguntarse si algún día podría tener eso "Pero te aseguro que no todo es perfecto" El semblante de Akane se tornó rígido en un instante "Amar a alguien es dejar a flor de piel tu lado más débil que en cualquier momento puedo ser dañado, por eso siempre esta ese pequeño miedo a perder la otra persona, pero no puedes pretender tenerlo todo sin arriesgar un poco de ti misma, y te aseguro que el riesgo vale la pena"

Había algo en Akane que Rena no lograba descifrar, no tenía la necesidad de conocerla muy bien o por mucho tiempo para ya sentirse más que cómoda a su alrededor, y sus palabras habían retumbado en su pecho más que las de cualquier otra persona, no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera sentía como si estuviera hablando con una parte de ella misma que desconocía, una parte que había logrado tener lo que deseaba. Quizás fuera solo un poco, pero definitivamente pudo sentir como el coraje junto con el anhelo de tener a Jurina comenzaban a tomar más peso en su consciencia, y de pronto, la idea de una confesión no sonaba tan aterradora.

* * *

Los ojos de Jurina permanecían cerrados mientras el ventilador jugaba con su cabello y refrescaba su cuerpo, si lo intentaba, casi podía sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera navegando sobre las olas del mar, pero realmente solo era el cansancio que cosquilleaba en cada extremidad de su cuerpo lo que la mantenía acostada sobre el sólido, pero fresco suelo de la sala, lo que la hacía sentir que en cualquier momento podía ceder ante el cansancio y caer dormida. Pero ella no era la única que había sufrido las repercusiones del despiadado sol. Mayu también estaba acostada a su lado, y a pesar de que había estado menor tiempo expuesta al sol, su piel se podía ver ligeramente rojiza, bastante se había reído Jurina cuando una vez caída la tarde, se encontró con que la mecánica chica no se cansaba de maldecir el sol como si estuviera conjurando algún hechizo, claro que unos minutos después el karma hizo lo suyo y ahora Jurina también sentía las consecuencias de haber estado jugando tanto tiempo con Sae y las demás en la piscina.

Hablando de estas últimas, Sae, Airi y Annin se encontraban jugando videojuegos a unos cuantos pasos de donde Jurina y Mayu estaban recostadas en la amplia sala principal, por lo que podía escuchar, Airi estaba acabando con el orgullo de Sae mientras que Annin era quien llevaba la cuenta del marcador. La artista había tomado la delantera en Mario Kart, en donde le saco tres victorias de ventaja a la más alta quien a pesar de todo no tenía intenciones de rendirse y ahora buscaría su suerte en Mortal Kombat. Por otro lado, Akane y Rena estaban encargadas de la comida, el olfato de Jurina podía descifrar que estaban preparando un estofado; Rena siempre ha sido buena cocinando, lo cual es algo curioso ya que no suele desempeñarse bien en ninguna actividad manual a parte del arte, tal vez es su personalidad perfeccionista lo que le da esa habilidad en la cocina.

Manteniéndose tan perezosa como quería, Jurina inclino su cabeza hacía atrás para así poder tener un vistazo de Rena en la cocina, y a pesar de estarla viendo al revés y en una posición bastante incomoda, sus labios se curvaron en el instante en que encontró la sonrisa de Rena. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una cola alta, los pequeños y rebeldes cabellos que quedaban sueltos acariciaban sutilmente la pálida piel de su cuello, sus movimientos lucían algo torpes pero a su vez precisos, lo que demostraba que en realidad era la práctica lo que hace al maestro. Rena parecía estarse divirtiendo genuinamente, Jurina ha podido notar que su amiga se llevaba bastante bien Akane, sus ojos no pasaron por alto el largo tiempo y la cantidad de risas que estuvieron compartiendo en la piscina y que tampoco faltaban en ese momento, incluso había comenzado a llamarla Churi como sobrenombre. Después, Rena no puso ninguna objeción cuando Akane se ofreció a ayudarla en la cocina, cuando lo normal sería que prefiriera hacerlo sola, incluso sus movimientos parecían sincronizados, ambas lucían como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, y sin saber porque una sensación de ansiedad cubría a Jurina cuando las observaba, realmente se llevan demasiado bien…

"Supongo que eres del tipo celosa" Manifestó la inexpresiva voz de Mayu mientras la veía de reojo, ante aquellas palabras, el ceño de Jurina se curvo y su expresión se volvió confusa, pero el rostro rígido de la otra no le daba ninguna respuesta, como si estuviera diciendo que no era necesario tener que dar una explicación, "No te preocupes nada sucede ni sucederá entre Akane y Rena" Concluyó Mayu para después volver a cerrar sus ojos "Así que puedes dejar de mirarlas fijamente como si quisieras saber cada detalle de lo que están hablando, creo que la pobre Akane ya se debe estar sintiendo incomoda" Dijo estirando su cuerpo y levantando su cuerpo del suelo, acto que imitó rápidamente Jurina.

"El sol te debió haber afectado más de lo que creí" Jurina intento sonar lo más natural posible, pero su voz tembló ligeramente y su rostro no podía expresar más que la preocupación por sentirse aliviada ante la aclaración.

Por su parte, Mayu no hizo más que afirmar con un pequeño "Mhm" que dejaba en claro que Jurina no podía engañar a nadie, para después volver su mirada de soslayo que contenía toda la malicia habida y por haber sobre ella antes de hablar de nuevo "Tal vez debería decirle a Airi que reemplace a Akane si tanto te molesta" Propuso la más bajita en un tono desganado pero que claramente tenía todas las intenciones de molestar a Jurina, obteniendo el resultado esperado al ver como Jurina tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su sonrisa, aunque sabía que sus labios temblaban y su mandíbula se tensaba al igual que su puño se ceñía a su camisa.

"Mmmm" Fue lo único que logro producir mientras sentía como una diminuta pero perceptible vena comenzaba a palpitarle en la frente "Aunque Airi parece que se está divirtiendo mucho con Sae" Lo intento, de verdad lo intento, pero no pudo evitar que su voz sonara tan grave como para que ella misma se estremeciera.

Jurina creyó escuchar una risa ahogada por parte de Mayu, pero su sobre salto no duro mucho antes de volver a su sereno estado, en esta ocasión sus ojos se afilaron y su semblante lucía mucho más penetrante. Los dedos de Mayu se movieron sobre el medidor del ventilador, terminando por girar la perilla hasta el nivel máximo, lo que causo que las aletas del ventilador produjeran un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte como para no poder escuchar bien las voces que estaban a lo lejos, y probablemente tampoco las podrían escuchar a ellas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto Jurina al inclinarse un poco con la intensión de bajarle la intensidad al ventilador, pero fue detenida por la mano de Mayu antes de poder lograrlo.

"Eso mismo te quería preguntar yo" Exclamó Mayu con los ojos bien puestos sobre los de Jurina. _Así que ya llegó este momento_ , pensó Jurina al ver la demandante mirada de Mayu sobre ella, tanto que de alguna manera podía sentir el peso de esta sobre sus hombros.

Había pensado que con tanta gente alrededor iba a poder escapar de tener que enfrentar a Mayu, o más enfrentarse a sí misma. "No sé de qué estás hablando" Intento pretender que no sabía a qué se refería, pero eso solo logro irritar más a Mayu.

"Pues déjame refrescarte la memoria" La voz de Mayu era grave, un tono que Jurina no había escuchado antes, a pesar de que aún mantenía una expresión tranquila para así no llamar la atención, Jurina sabía que lejos estaba de estarlo, incluso si es solo en un tono, su voz delataba lo exaltada que estaba "Primero tienes una cita con Rena la cual termina contigo obteniendo su primer beso y disfrutándolo más de lo que te podías imaginar" Aseveró en un parpadeo derrumbando la primera barrera de Jurina sin ningún esfuerzo "Después, Rena va a tu camerino en el que sé que estabas sola y cuando sales tienes la cara roja y las hormonas regándose por donde pasabas, Annin tuvo que calmarte un poco lo que alguien más provoco ¿No es así?" Agregó sin piedad alguna en sus palabras dejando a Jurina sin cómo defenderse "Y no sé… dime tu si algo más paso porque el hecho de que no se hayan podido ver en todo el día sin sonreír como idiotas y sin sonrojarse no me parece que pueda pasar de la nada" Terminó de hablar, y no hubo necesidad de que Mayu mencionara lo del auto porque aun así, en su propia mente Jurina volvió a revivir la escena y la culpa por haberlo disfrutado tanto "Así que déjame preguntarte de nuevo, Qué es lo que estas- no, más bien diré ¿Qué es lo que no estás haciendo?"

Era increíble como Mayu podía ver a través de ella tan fácilmente, no necesitando ni siquiera tener que levantar su voz ni alterar sus expresiones para hacerla sentir presionada, sus palabras eran más que suficientes "Créeme cuando te digo que yo también estoy perdiendo la cabeza" Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior, Mayu había logrado que se sumergiera completamente en todo lo que había pasado "Simplemente… no sé qué está sucediendo"

Mayu suspiro en un intento de apaciguar su afán, se había prometido que no le daría todas las respuestas a Jurina, pero estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó "¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos el otro día?" Este iba a ser su último intento, si no lograba nada iba a dejar de intentarlo, no puede ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado "Cuando fuimos al centro de bateo"

Jurina supo rápidamente a que se refería, fue esa misma noche cuando recibió el mensaje de Rena. Y mentiría si dijera que no se le ha pasado por la cabeza imaginarse a Rena como algo más, pero nunca ha dejado que esa idea crezca en su mente, porque así como estaban era suficiente, podía pasar tanto tiempo con Rena como quisiera sin preocuparse de si alguna vez llegaría a un final el cual seguramente sería su culpa, todas y cada una de sus relaciones han fallado, simplemente no sabe cómo ser una buena novia. Como amigas podía cuidarla de todos y de todo, estaba segura de que si seguían siendo amigas podía asegurarse de que la haría feliz, porque Rena siempre va primero. Y si es así… por qué le duele tanto el pecho cuando piensa que solo serán amigas para siempre, por qué se sentía tan… insuficiente.

"Creí que ya te había dado una respuesta" A pesar de sus palabras, un nudo se alojó en su garganta y sus ojos se poblaron de contradicciones, por algún lugar tenía que salir su alma, y leer ésta era tan clara que Mayu estaba a punto de explotar.

"Entonces supongo que está bien que Rena ame a alguien con todas sus fuerzas y para toda la vida y que ese alguien no seas tú" Incluso a Mayu le estaba doliendo el tener que poner esa idea en la mente de Jurina, pero si no era de esa manera no era posible.

Hubo un pequeño instante, uno tan corto que casi pasa inadvertido, uno en el cual los ojos de Jurina se llenaron de tanta negación y angustia que Mayu creyó que finalmente lo había logrado, pero al momento en que las palabras iban a coincidir con sus sentimientos, sus labios se sellaron, su mirada se dirigió a Rena y con una sonrisa rota volvió a hablar "Si con eso ella es feliz, no tengo porque oponerme"

Los ojos de Mayu se abrieron de par en par, lo que sus ojos veían no coincidía con lo que sus oídos escuchaban, y cuando su boca se abrió supo que sus verdaderos pensamientos se le escaparían como humo "Eres tan consciente de Rena que te olvidas por completo de ti, y ya estoy cansada de ver cómo te dejas a ti misma en la sombra, está bien que por una vez en la vida seas egoísta y pienses en que es lo que tu deseas, deja de privar tu felicidad solo porque Rena va primero, es hora de que hagas algo para ti misma, tal vez al final las pueda beneficiar a ambas" A pesar de que pudo mantener su tono bajo y sus expresiones bajo control, Mayu estaba al tanto de cuan alterada estaba internamente y Jurina también lo sabía. Esta última no fue capaz de responder de nuevo, y sinceramente, Mayu no tenía muchas ganas de escucharla, solamente haría una pregunta más para al menos quedarse satisfecha con un _por lo menos sé que lo intente_ "Al menos respóndeme algo… ¿Qué es realmente Rena para ti?" Preguntó ya con un tono cansado.

Jurina no fue capaz de dar una respuesta inmediata, tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza que no lograba escoger una. Rena es todo, es el inicio y el final, es la razón de todas las cosas memorables, era la primera persona con quien quería compartir las buenas noticias al igual que las malas, era con quien quería pasar todo el día viendo películas incluso si eso significaba tener que consolarla cuando llorara con alguna. Rena es la tranquilidad a la que siempre regresa, Rena es felicidad "Ella… es lo más importante que tengo"

"Jurina, acompaña a Rena a comprar las bebidas" La fuerte voz de Akane viniendo de la cocina penetro en el pequeño mundo que se había creado alrededor de Mayu y Jurina.

"Claro" Jurina reacciono rápidamente ante la petición acercándose a Rena para después salir por la puerta.

Mayu se quedó atónita, sabía que esa serenidad con la que caminaba Jurina estaba lejos de ser verdadera, porque no era posible que después de haber recibido esa respuesta pudiera seguir pensando que solo podían ser amigas, todo su ser tenía que estar peleando con muchas paradojas, y tan solo esperaba que en algún momento pudiera destruir esa absurda idea de _ser amigas es lo mejor_ , porque la melancolía con la que había obtenido esa respuesta era tanta, que no había manera de que Jurina de verdad pensara que eso era lo mejor.

* * *

El sol ya no se veía al horizonte, pero a pesar de llevar linternas, el despejado cielo permitía que las brillantes estrellas y la luna iluminaran el camino lo suficiente como para no necesitarlas. A pesar de que no se podía ver ninguna otra estructura en la distancia, la villa de Rena quedaba en un residencia privada de diferentes socios que resultan ser amigos del padre de Rena, y justamente en esta época del año es que los empresarios aprovechaban para alquilar sus cabañas o para visitarla ellos mismo con sus familias por un fin de semana, y era gracias a esto que una pequeña tienda al interior del territorio abría sus puertas, si no fuera por la existencia de esta, la tienda más cercana estaría a cuarenta minutos ida y vuelta caminando, pero ahora el recorrido se reducía a quince minutos en total.

"Este año ha sido muy divertido, tener a más personas lo hace más interesante" Rena fue quien intento entablar una conversación. Jurina, que normalmente es quien llena el silencio, caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás, y si no fuera por el sonido de sus pisadas, Rena pensaría que estaba completamente sola "Aunque no es como que la tranquilidad de cuando éramos solo cuatro no me gustará" Y continuaba sacando más y más palabras de donde no las tenía.

"Si…" Respondió Jurina con cierto desgano. Esa conversación con Mayu le había entumecido la conciencia, y ahora eran un montón de voces las que buscaban predominar en su juicio.

Pero para Rena las cosas tampoco eran sencillas. No estaba preparada en el momento en que Churi le había pedido a Jurina que la acompañara. En su mente ya estaba preparada para por lo menos preguntarle a Jurina que pensaba del beso que compartieron, pero a pesar de la determinación que había estado acumulando en el día, no encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo y mucho menos con la actitud distante de la más alta. Esto último solo hacía que perdiera la confianza en sí misma, _¿Y si solo estaba intentado que las demás no notaran que algo había sucedido?_ , _¿Y si solo estaba siendo amable para no hacerme sentir mal?_ Estos y más pensamientos negativos la estaban bombardeando, y cada vez era menos su valentía para poder preguntar.

"Puedes esperarme aquí" Dijo Rena una vez llegaron a la tienda. El camino se había vuelto más lago y lo que debía ser siete minutos de repente se había triplicado, solo quería llegar para así tal vez poder tener un tiempo a solas y poder aclarar su mente.

Jurina ni siquiera fue capaz de emitir algún sonido, limitándose únicamente a asentir con su cabeza. Mientras más y más veces repetía la conversación con Mayu, el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, en su garganta se alojaba un nudo y en su estómago un vació, la imagen de Rena sonriéndole a alguien más, besando a alguien más… amando a alguien más, la estaba quemando de adentro hacia afuera. Intentaba repetirse la misma respuesta que le dio a Mayu, pero mientras más lo hacía más parecía que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma de una locura.

"Ya compré todo" Dijo Rena una vez salía por las puertas con una bolsa en la mano

"Bien" Jurina le dio la espalda rápidamente "Regresemos, no creo que quieran esperar mucho" Tenía que salir de allí tan pronto como fuera posible, iba perdiendo poco a poco su cordura mientras más tiempo pasaba con Rena, el solo verla la hacía sentir como una parte suya se estaba desprendiendo, y no estaba segura si quería conocer lo que estaba debajo.

Un par de minutos pasaron, y en esta ocasión, Rena no fue capaz de intentar hablar. Era más que claro que Jurina quería evitarla, con tan solo ver su espalda podía decir algo la estaba molestando, y lastimosamente sabía a qué se debía. Sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas que intentaba sostener. No quería que acabara así, sabía que lo que había hecho traería consecuencias, pero no quería aceptarlas, tan solo, quería dejar de ser quien siempre se quedaba callada "JURINA"

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco cuando la voz de Rena llamo su nombre de una manera totalmente diferente, algo no andaba bien, Rena no alza su voz, y mucho menos hacía ella. Se quedó paralizada, no podía verla a la cara, algo le decía que si llegaba a ver el rostro de Rena todo lo que conocía se podía derrumbar.

"Yo… lamento si lo que sucedió te incomodo de alguna manera" A pesar de que la voz de Rena temblaba y que sentía que en cualquier momento se podía quebrar, tenía que continuar hablando, era ahora o nunca; y tampoco era necesario mencionar a que se refería para que Jurina entendiera "Fue tonto de mi parte pedirte que me besaras y… lo de ayer fue muy imprudente de mi parte" Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para poder soportar las punzadas en su pecho, teniendo que empujar contra la corriente las siguientes palabras, ya faltaba poco "Esas cosas… nunca debieron haber sucedido"

"NO LO DIGAS" Sin ni siquiera saber cómo, la voz de Jurina se alzó. Su cuerpo giró, pero su rostro seguía escondiéndose bajo su cabello "No digas que nunca debió haber sucedido porque yo…" Las palabas salían sin permiso de su boca, había perdido el control de sus emociones que ahora hablaban por si solas, y para ser sincera, finalmente se sentía en armonía con lo que decía "Yo lo disfrute" Concluyó "Tan solo estoy algo abrumada, todo está sucediendo muy rápido, pero por favor… no pienses que nunca debió haber sucedido" Era como si estuviera hablando para sí misma en voz alta, estaba siendo tan increíblemente egoísta que casi siente vergüenza, pero por primera vez sentía que estaba siendo sincera.

Creyó haber cometido un gran error cuando no obtuvo respuesta de Rena, quería salir corriendo y enterrarse en el primer hoyo que encontrara. Su cuerpo se llenaba de angustia al pensar que lo que acababa de decir pudiera asustar a Rena y hacer que se alejara, pero cuando sentía que lo había arruinado todo, los delgados brazos de Rena se escabulleron alrededor de su cuello con fuerza, pero en vez de ser bañada en tranquilidad, su corazón comenzó a correr más rápido que sus pensamientos, cada célula en su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el calor del cuerpo de Rena, su rostro se sentía caliente y sus brazos capturaron la cintura de Rena de manera instintiva. No era normal, definitivamente no era normal sentirse tan feliz, pero a la misma vez ansiosa por estar tan cerca de Rena.

"Por favor olvida que alguna vez dije eso" La tierna voz de Rena cosquilleo su oreja, enviando olas y olas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo "Porque yo también lo disfrute" Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que todo termino de derrumbarse.

Desde que probo por primera vez los labios de Rena siempre ha ido de un poco más en un poco más. Quería abrazarla un poco más, estar a su lado un poco más, sentirla un poco más, tenerla un poco más; pero solamente hasta ese momento es que se daba cuenta que en realidad no quería un poco más, lo quería todo. A su mente volvieron las palabras de Mayu, " _deja de privar tu felicidad solo porque Rena va primero, es hora de que hagas algo para ti misma",_ su amiga no podía haber estado más equivocada. Todos estos años solo ha pensado en sí misma, a pesar de creer que era ella quien había estado protegiendo a Rena, la realidad es que era al contrario. Su único refugio era estando al lado aquella chica que la veía como era, no como Matsui Jurina la chica que es capaz de cualquier cosa, sino como Jurina, la infantil y vacía chica que ya ni siquiera sabía quién era. Jurina estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por Rena, porque solo junto a ella se sentía fuerte y segura de sí misma, y no duraría de eliminaría toda posibilidad que las pudiera separar.

Pero las cosas ya no podían seguir de esa manera, porque la idea de Rena amando a alguien más es insoportable. Jurina ahora entendía porque ninguna de sus anteriores relaciones funcionaba, y el problema no estaba en ella misma sino en el hecho de que todo lo que necesitaba y quería se lo daba Rena, su corazón solo le podía pertenecer a ella. Jurina ahora sabía que quería ser ella quien pudiera besarla cuanto quisiera, observarla por horas y horas y hacerla sentir hermosa, quería hacerla sonrojar con palabras cursis que se avergonzaría de decir en público, pasar horas y horas hablando y besarla, hacerla reír y besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla, besarla una y otra vez sabiendo que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, y… amarla, amarla hasta sentir que podría morir feliz. ¿Cómo es que se había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? Tal vez porque amarla era tan natural como respirar, pero si algo tenía claro, es que estaba completa y ridículamente enamorada de Matsui Rena.


	19. CAPITULO 19

Hola de nuevo, perdón por tardar tanto con este capitulo, tuve que lidiar con un pequeño bloqueo pero finalmente pude terminarlo. Solo quería pasar a avisar que el próximo es el último capitulo, por lo que también tardara más de lo normal. Espero lo que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19**

Los ojos de Airi iban y venían de la puerta al televisor, intentando disimular su ansiedad por el momento en que Jurina y Rena entraran. Ya había pasado mucho más tiempo del que se deberían demorar y eso la estaba poniendo terriblemente ansiosa, intentaba concentrarse en el videojuego y en la conversación, pero solo terminaba riendo incómodamente ante algo que no había logrado escuchar. Si volteaba a ver a Mayu, solo se encontraba con la misma despreocupación de siempre, la cibernética chica solo estaba jugando en su celular, pero mientras lo hacía ciertos gestos delataban su irritabilidad y que realmente estaba intentando suprimir su enojo, _la conversación con Jurina no debió haber salido bien,_ pensó con pesar. A pesar de que las cosas con Rena estaban saliendo más que bien, no podía decir lo mismo de Jurina, que sorpresivamente termino siendo quien más problemas les ha dado.

A pesar de que Sae hablaba a su lado con entusiasmo mezclándose con el sonido del televisor, sus oídos percibieron las pisadas sobre la madera, inmediatamente su rostro se giró en la dirección de donde provenían viendo como la puerta se abría y entraban dos figuras. Airi estaba preparada para el peor escenario, ya se podía imaginar la amargura en los ojos de Rena y la frustración en los de Jurina, creía estar segura de que la tensión entre ambas iba a ser tan alta que terminaría por arruinar lo que quedaba del viaje para todas, pero lo que sus ojos capturaron era una historia totalmente diferente.

Jurina entro primero y Rena la seguía de cerca, sus dedos estaban entrelazados y Airi pudo ver como Jurina aferro su agarre en cuanto sintió las miradas sobre ellas. Los rostros de amabas estaban tan pintados de carmesí que hacía Airi pensar que estaban ardiendo por dentro, pero ambas chicas no lograban mirarse a los ojos, Rena mantenía su cabeza agachada escondiéndose sutilmente tras el cuerpo de la más alta. Pero Jurina era diferente, ella miraba a la artista con tanta intensidad que hizo sentir a Airi como si la estuviera desafiando, no, no la estaba desafiando, estaba declarando una victoria de antemano.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" La escena se vio interrumpida por el quejido de Sae "Me estoy muriendo de hambre" La más enérgica dejo el mando de la play y camino hacía Rena, quien aún no lograba entrar en sus cinco sentidos "Déjame ayudarte con eso y tu Jurina ve a jugar con Airi, yo ya me cansé" Concluyó Sae al tomar las bolsas entre sus manos y llevando a Rena a la cocina, a pesar de no haberse opuesto, se pudo ver el disgusto en el rostro de Jurina al haber sido separada de Rena. _¿Qué rayos sucedió?_ Se preguntaba Airi sin poder evitar emocionarse por las conjeturas que comenzaban a formularse en su mente.

Después de un suspiro Jurina camino hasta la mitad del salón en donde Annin y Airi estaban esperando, tomando asiento en donde Sae estaba que era junto a la artista. Desde el momento en que la tuvo al lado, Airi ya pudo sentir un cambio en el aire que rodeaba a Jurina, era como si un gran peso que ha estado llevando en sus hombros por mucho tiempo hubiera desaparecido, sus ojos lucían más serenos y sus rasgos parecían brillar un poco, una tenue sonrisa de tranquilidad se asomaba en la punta de sus labios, era claro que algo bueno le había sucedido.

"¿Vas a escoger?" Preguntó Jurina haciendo dar cuenta a Airi que había estado mirando a la más alta por más tiempo de lo normal. Agradecía que Annin se había entretenido con su celular y que ahora no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación.

El juego se reanudo pero la extraña sensación que emanaba de Jurina continuaba inquietando a la artista, no sabía muy bien como describir lo que se sentía, porque no era intimidación como lo fue una vez en el partido de bascketball, tampoco era inseguridad como lo fue en la mañana y en gran parte del día, por primera vez sentía como si Jurina no estuviera compitiendo con ella y extrañamente eso la inquietaba, la placidez con la que estaban disfrutando un videojuego como si fueran amigas de toda la vida la hacía preguntarse con más curiosidad que es lo que había sucedido entre Jurina y Rena, porque la primera parece una persona totalmente diferente.

"Pareces de buen humor" Airi se aventuró a hablar, su mal hábito de querer entrometerse en la vida de las demás personas le había ganado. Pero solamente recibió un leve indicio de risa por parte de Jurina, la artista no pudo evitar girar su rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa arrogante de Jurina que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos "Supongo que eso lo confirma" Airi no pudo contagiarse de la sonrisa de Jurina.

"Puede ser" Incluso en su voz se podía notar que su interior había encontrado todas las respuestas "Pero quiero dejarte una cosita clara" Aún con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, Jurina se acercó hasta el oído de la artista, pero en ese mismo instante el aura que rodeaba a Jurina cambió de color, nuevamente Airi se sentía como una pequeña hormiga frente a un gigante, siendo tragada por la intensidad de la presencia de Jurina "No pienso entregarte a Rena" Su voz estaba cargada de tanta profundidad que resonó por todos los huesos de Airi, pero aun así, sus labios se curvaron y en su interior se forma una fiesta, finalmente lo habían logrado.

"Eso veremos" Pero una vez más cayó en sus malos hábitos, iba a seguir atormentado un poco a Jurina como castigo por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

"La comida esta lista" Anunció la voz de Akane desde la cocina, terminando con el pequeño enfrentamiento que estaban teniendo Airi y Jurina.

La primera fue quien se alejó primero, dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona a Jurina mientras aún la veía desde arriba antes de caminar hacía la cocina; pero en esta ocasión Jurina no sintió enojo alguno como una vez fue, ahora sentía que tenía un objetivo claro y ese era hacer a Rena suya, tal vez la ira que sentía cada vez que veía a Airi estaba en realidad dirigida a sí misma, porque en alguna parte de ella le estaban gritando que debía ser ella quien permaneciera al lado de Rena, que no había manera que la entregara a nadie más, pero por todo este tiempo hizo oídos sordos y eso solo ocasiono que se irritara consigo misma y buscara culpar a alguien más.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, había una personita de la que nunca creyó iba a recibir ayuda con ese tipo de cosas. Sus ojos buscaron a Mayu dentro de la habitación, la aparentemente impasible chica continuaba con su mirada clavada en el celular mientras se ponía sobre sus pies, inmediatamente Jurina movió su cuerpo para alcanzar el de Mayu en un parpadeo. Cuando su brazo paso por sobre los hombros de la más bajita fue recibida con un ceño fruncido y una expresión de disgusto por haber invadido el espacio personal de Mayu, pero Jurina solo sonrió elegantemente aumentando aún más la confusión de Mayu "Esa sonrisa me molesta" Dijo mientras retiraba el brazo de Jurina con cierta repulsión, pero la más alta volvió a ponerlo una vez más.

"Tengo algo que decirte" Habló Jurina en voz baja agachando su cabeza y trayendo consigo la de Mayu.

"Pues apúrate" Mayu volvió a intentar alejarse de Jurina, pero esta solo aumento el agarre.

"Gracias" Las palabras salieron de la boca de Jurina y Mayu detuvo su forcejeo, en los ojos de Jurina ya no se veía rastro del caos que tenía adentro, por el contrario, Mayu solo podía encontrarse con una abundante paz y… felicidad, la persona con la que hablo hace un momento y la que tenía en frente eran totalmente diferentes "Ahora sé que amo a Rena y tú me ayudaste a aceptarlo" Las mejillas de Jurina tomaban color mientras una sonrisa llena de vergüenza por haberlo dicho en voz alta aparecía en sus labios.

"Eres una idiota por haber necesitado mi ayuda" Mayu intento esconder su satisfacción, pero en esta ocasión sus monótonas palabras se vieron pintadas de emoción y sin ni siquiera notarlo una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro "¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?" Volvió a traer la severidad a sus palabras logrando por fin alejar el brazo de Jurina de sus hombros, a pesar de que su tarea ya había terminado, no quería escuchar que las cosas terminaban ahí, pero el inexpresivo rostro de Jurina no le estaba dando buenas señales.

"¿Qué acaso no es obvio?" Preguntó Jurina con una mirada incrédula, casi como si Mayu hubiera cuestionado algo tan evidente como la existencia de la gravedad "Si quiero tener a Rena a mi lado de la manera que quiero, solo tengo una opción… debo confesarme" Las palabras fluyeron por su boca con total naturalidad, Mayu comprendió que quien estaba frente suyo no era la misma persona, esta Jurina ya no le tenía miedo al amor, y finalmente leía sus propios sentimientos con completa claridad "Pero primero, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer"

* * *

La sala se llenaba de risas, el aire que las rodeaba se sentía más ligero y casi que efímero. Miyazawa Sae hacía que las sonrisas a su alrededor crecieran de oreja a oreja con gran facilidad, es un don suyo que no escatima en su uso y mucho menos cuando tiene una cómplice, en esta ocasión, Takayanagi Akane cumplía con el papel a la perfección, añadiendo que Furukawa Airi también se unía a la bizarreadas de ambas en más de una ocasión, para así completar un trío de comediantes que podría llegar hasta los más importantes escenarios.

Pero muy por el contrario al ruido y agitación que se vivía en la sala, entre aquellas dos personas que lavaban los platos después del delicioso festín, no había más que un silencio que llevaba consigo un ambiente que ninguna de las dos había experimentado antes al estar sola con la otra. Jurina podía sentir como la sangre corriendo a través de sus venas comenzaba a calentarse, mientras que su corazón no dejaba de latir frenéticamente, y todo por el simple hecho de estar a solas con Rena. Una simple tarea como secar los platos que le pasaba la otra Matsui se había vuelto una odisea, a Jurina le costaba concentrarse en no dejar caer el plato cuando Rena se lo pasaba y sus dedos se rozaban levemente, tal vez debió haber pensado uno poco más antes de ofrecerse a lavar los platos sucios con Rena, pero antes de tan siquiera poder pensar sus pies ya estaban siguiendo los pasos de Rena hacía la cocina.

Tenía que calmarse, no puede ser que alguien como ella que tiene suficiente experiencia en coquetear, se quedara completamente paralizada cuando estaba al lado de la persona que de verdad amaba, antes debería estar aprovechando esta oportunidad para comenzar a cambiar la situación entre ambas, porque puede que ya hayan dado el primer paso (y saltado muchos otros), pero aún no es suficiente como para sentirse segura de que Rena le dará el si una vez se le confiese.

Así que Jurina se obligó a darse un par de cachetadas mentales, tomando una gran bocanada de aire que terminaba en un largo suspiro para poder sacar algunas palabras de su boca "Rena" se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre.

La mencionada detuvo por un momento sus manos para dirigir su mirada a Jurina, "¿Qué sucede?" Dijo mientras le regalaba a Jurina una sonrisa que borro toda la determinación que había acumulado; Jurina podía jurar que los ojos de Rena estaban brillando y que de alguna extraña manera se había vuelto incluso más hermosa de lo que era hace unas cuantas horas. _Como se supone que sea capaz de hablar cuando luce tan descaradamente perfecta._

"N-no es nada" Jurina terminó por desistir cuando a penas y pudo mantener en control su terrible necesidad de besarla.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y Jurina no podía sentirse más inútil, no había logrado sacar más de tres palabras seguidas en todo ese tiempo y ni hablar de algún roce comprometedor. Pero se negaba rotundamente a salir de la cocina sin haber avanzado así sea una pizca en su relación con Rena, no podía dejar que la relación entre ambas siguiera viéndose como mejores amigas de la infancia. Así que después de secar el último plato, sostuvo la respiración para no dejar salir el más mínimo titubeo en lo que estaba por hacer.

Aprovecho que Rena se había quedado en su lugar un poco distraída para mover su cuerpo atrás de esta, Jurina enredo su mano en la cintura de Rena en su camino, pasándola lentamente por sobre la delgada tela, sabiendo que la electricidad que recorría su propio cuerpo era transferida al de Rena cuando esta se erguíaante su tacto. Cuando Jurina estuvo una vez más al lado de Rena, el rostro de la último se giró rápidamente siendo atraído por nada más que la mirada de Jurina, quien sonrió triunfante al ver como su plan había salido a la perfección, pues lo único que le faltaba por hacer era depositar un lento y seductor beso en la comisura de los labios de Rena.

Aquel momento no duró más de diez segundos, pero incluso eso era suficiente para satisfacer de momento a Jurina, poder ver el rostro sonrojado de Rena era más que suficiente, y mucho más cuando sabía que ella era la causa, pero a pesar de todo, una vez estuvo por fuera de la vista de Rena, pudo sentir como todo su rostro se calentaba y una sonrisa nerviosa le curvaba los labios sin permiso. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente y hacer las cosas bien, pero la ansiedad y el deseo de poder decir que Rena era suya comenzaba a estallar con fuerza dentro de ella. No era el mejor momento, pero para poder confesarse a Rena, primero tenía que cumplir una promesa, y no quería esperar más para hacerlo.

* * *

Jurina bajaba las escalas de madera con suma suavidad para así no generar el más mínimo ruido, no quería despertar a nadie y tener que inventarse cualquier excusa de por qué no estaba en su cama cuando ya todas se habían ido a dormir. Ciertamente esas horas de la noche ni tampoco el lugar en el que estaban eran los más adecuados, pero Jurina había hecho una promesa con Annin que tenía pensado cumplir lo antes posible, y estaba agradecida de que la idol hubiera accedido a hablar con ella a pesar de la hora y el lugar. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el corredor del exterior, y se detuvieron por un instante para observar el despejado cielo que se manchaba de cientos de miles de estrellas que se reflejaban hermosamente sobre la apacible piscina; y al girar su mirada estaba esperando por ella la figura de Annin.

La idol estaba sentada observando las estrellas, la luz de la luna bañaba su piel haciéndola lucir como una divinidad, Jurina no se atrevía a perturbar el paisaje que lucía tan familiar, aquella presencia que lucía tan bella, pero a la misma vez tan solitaria al igual que la primera vez que puso su mirada sobre ella, muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquella mañana y nunca se imaginó que estarían en esta situación. Mientras sus recuerdos se reproducían en su mente, los ojos de Annin se encontraron con los suyos, pero Jurina no supo cómo reaccionar ante la serenidad de la idol que le sonreía débilmente "Hey" Habló Annin.

"Hey" Finalmente sus pies comenzaron a moverse hasta llegar a Annin y sentarse a su lado. Por un par de minutos el silencio fue lo único que hablo entre ellas, de alguna manera las palabras se sentían innecesarias o por lo menos esa era la sensación que Jurina tenía al estar junto a la idol, pero lo extraño es que probablemente Jurina estaba más nerviosa por lo que venía, que la misma Annin "¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?" Aun así, no quería ir directamente al punto, sabía que por más que lo quisiera prolongar en algún momento se lo tenía que decir, esa era la razón de su encuentro.

"Solo unos cuantos minutos, es rara la vez en la que puedo simplemente sentarme a apreciar una noche estrellada" La voz de Annin no revelaba más que despreocupación, ella sabía muy bien que era lo que Jurina tenía que decirle, se había preparado para escucharlo, pero mientras más y más siente el calor de Jurina a su lado, más se desploma esa mentira "De hecho, esta es la primera vez que he disfrutado de un fin de semana con amigas" El primer tinte de melancolía fue revelado ante tal confesión, y aunque intento arreglarlo con una sonrisa, todo su ser ya comenzaba a pintarse de ansiedad por lo que estaba por venir "Fue… verdaderamente divertido"

"Y no será la última vez" Le aseguro Jurina con una sonrisa reconfortante. Annin de verdad quiso creer en las palabras de Jurina, pero sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar entre ellas a partir de esa noche.

Unos cuantos minutos más pasaron, a pesar de que Jurina intentaba mantener una conversación casual, siempre llegaban a un punto muerto, ambas sabían que solo estaban alargando lo inevitable, y sinceramente, por cada minuto que pasaba junto a Jurina, Annin sentía como las punzadas en su pecho se hacían más agudas, quisiera poder congelar el tiempo y quedarse con lo bueno de ese día, pero sabía que era imposible, ahora solo quería que todo terminara "Jurina" Habló con total seriedad, deteniendo la historia de Jurina a la mitad y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, ya había llegado el momento.

Un pesado suspiro dejo los labios de Jurina, no era la primera vez que hacia este tipo de cosas, pero la amargura de hacerlo siempre está presente "Realmente lo siento" Fue inevitable que esas palabras no fueran las primeras en ser dichas, iba a traerle tristeza a Annin sin poder tan siquiera hacer algo para evitarlo "Annin… de verdad mereces ser amada por alguien que de todo por ti, no solo eres hermosa sino también graciosa y amable, pero yo no puedo ser esa persona…" La realidad ya se había aclarado en el corazón de Jurina, ya no tenía la necesidad de buscar pues ya sabía a quién pertenecía "Yo ya amo a alguien más" Concluyó finalmente.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata de Annin, la idol continuaba con los ojos clavados en el reflejo de las estrellas sobre el agua, pero su mirada desbordaba melancolía a pesar de la tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo, estaba preparada para ese momento, pero nunca creyó que un corazón roto doliera tanto "Es Rena ¿verdad?" Su voz era débil y estuvo a punto de quebrarse, sus labios temblaban haciendo que tuviera que morderlos para suprimir las lágrimas, no sabía por qué preguntaba lo obvio y más cuando sabía que la respuesta solo la dañaría más.

"Así es" Respondió Jurina sin titubear ni un segundo. El cabello de Annin escondió su rostro, era insoportable. Tenía el corazón roto, el mundo seguiría dando vueltas, el sol volvería a salir al día siguiente y el tiempo correría sin esperarla, pero en su memoria quedará siempre grabado con fuego el momento en que su primer amor había acabado, desde un principio supo que no tenía oportunidad contra Rena, pero tan solo quería intentarlo a pesar de tener solo un 1% de posibilidades.

"¿Puedo pedirte algo más?" Ya ni siquiera intentaba controlar el temblor de su voz, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, respirar comenzaba a ser una tarea difícil, su mirada comenzaba a ser borrosa, se sentía mareada, su conciencia se aturdía y su memoria le jugaba la peor de las bromas, pues la única imagen que dominaba en su mente era la sonrisa de Jurina y escenas de la primera vez que se encontraron.

Jurina tomo su mano, su calor ahora le quemaba la piel en lugar de reconfortarla, peor Annin aún no quería apartarla. A pesar de creer que estaba preparada, no quería dejarla ir "Claro que si" Respondió Jurina con una voz tan delicada como el rose de su pulgar sobre el dorso de la muñeca de la idol.

Annin no quería que se acabara, quería seguir sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cada vez que el nombre de Jurina era mencionado, quería sumergirse en sus ojos todos los días y sentirse segura entre sus brazos, quería que su corazón se sintiera a punto de estallar cuando la tenía cerca, quería tenerla para ella así fuera mentira, y ahora que sabía que era imposible, al menos iba a tomar una pizca de Jurina para intentar sanar lo que queda de ella y así poder decir que valió la pena haberse enamorado de Matsui Jurina. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, su rostro estuvo frente a frente con el de Jurina, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco hacía el frente, y finalmente sus labios chocaron con la que le había enseñado tanto la felicidad como la amargura del amor.

En un principio, estaba segura que Jurina se apartaría inmediatamente, pero a pesar de que movió su cuerpo hacía atrás un poco debido al inesperado ataque, no se apartó, pero eso de alguna manera rompía más el corazón de Annin. En los labios de Jurina no había color alguno, ni siquiera había movimiento entre ellos y ni los brazos de Jurina la envolvieron, un insípido beso que era correspondido por amabilidad (y talvez culpa) era lo que único que podía obtener de Jurina, pues incluso estaba al tanto de que incluso en ese momento solo la imagen de Rena podía estar pasando por la mente de Jurina, ya no había ningún lugar para ella. Pero aun así, por qué no puede su corazón entender que todo se había acabado y dejar de latir frenéticamente, como debería explicarle al cosquilleo en su estómago que tenía que desaparecer. Finalmente, frágiles lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y una vez recorrieron todo el contorno de sus facciones hasta caer sobre la madrea, su historia con Jurina había llegado a un final.

* * *

Rena abría sus ojos con dificultad ante la brillante pantalla de su celular, le tomo varios pestañeos acomodarse a la luz hasta por fin poder ver la razón que la había despertado a mitad de la noche. Más mensajes de los que puede contar llenaban su buzón de notificaciones, lo único que estaba escrito en ellos era su nombre en mayúsculas acompañado por bastantes signos de exclamación, tuvo que poner en modo silencio su celular pues el tintineo de aviso de un mensaje nuevo comenzaba a dar una orquesta interminable a medida que más y más mensajes saturaban sus notificaciones, y la remitente, no podía ser más que Furukawa Airi. Sus dedos se apuraron a enviar una respuesta, pero no sin antes escabullirse completamente entre sus cobijas, no quería despertar a nadie, mucho menos a Jurina que debía estar completamente dormida en la cama de al lado.

 _¿Sucedió algo?_

 _ **Que bien que estas despierta**_

 _En realidad no lo estaba, pero las frenéticas notificaciones fueron muy efectivas._

 _ **Ese era el plan. En fin, por favor ven ya mismo al porche, tenemos que hablar.**_

Rena volvió a leer el último mensaje con sospecha, por su mente no pasaba alguna razón para que Airi la citara a mitad de la noche para una charla con la desesperación que había mostrado en querer despertarla. Pensó en negarse, sinceramente estaba muy cómoda entre sus cobijas, seguramente podían hablarlo por mensajes y así podría evitarse la salida de su comodidad o simplemente podían hablar en la mañana, tampoco es como que falten muchas horas para que salga el sol. Pero rápidamente Rena borro ambas posibilidades y no se dejó vencer por la pereza, Airi la había ayudado mucho y lo menos que puede hacer es escuchar lo que tenga que decirle, además, ver el cielo estrellado tampoco sonaba mal.

Tan silenciosa como su torpeza le permitía, Rena quito las cobijas de su cabeza y puso un pie sobre el frio suelo, maldiciendo internamente al leve crujido que hizo que cerrara los ojos una vez estuvo de pie; el sueño de Jurina es tan ligero que estaba sorprendida que las notificaciones no la hubieran despertado a ella primero. Pero una vez sus ojos se abrieron y se acomodaron a la oscuridad, pudo darse cuenta que un espacio vacío era lo único que acompañaba las cobijas de la cama de al lado, el ceño de Rena se frunció levemente ante la ausencia de Jurina. Pensó que tal vez se había ido con Mayu a jugar video juegos, pero esta última dormía plácidamente en la cama de en frente. No siguió pensando mucho en ello, seguramente solo fue al baño o por un vaso de agua, lo que le preocupaba era que Jurina no se enterará de su salida, así que como pudo, utilizo las almohadas para dar la ilusión de que alguien estaba bajo las cobijas, gracias a la oscuridad su engaño funcionaría perfectamente.

El camino hasta la salida fue más tedioso y tardo más de lo que le hubiera gustado, tuvo que ser muy cautelosa para no toparse con Jurina en el camino, cosa que con suerte no sucedió logrando llegar hasta la puerta principal con total éxito "No sabía que te gustaban las charlas en la madrugada" Fue el saludo con el que se presentó ante Airi, quien apartó su vista de las estrellas para atender a la presencia de Rena.

"De vez en cuando no vienen mal" Dijo la artista con una sonrisa mientras unas palmaditas en la banca invitaban a Rena a tomar asiento a su lado.

Sin pensarlo mucho Rena aceptó la invitación de Airi, dando un gran suspiro una vez su vista se fijaba en el horizonte, ni siquiera ella notaba como la comisura de sus labios de curvaban para terminar de decorar su rostro, sus ojos tampoco se quedaban atrás en la tarea de expresar la fiesta que en su interior se había estado desarrollando. Airi no podía cansarse de observar el regocijo que se expresaba en cada detalle de Rena, sintiéndose más que complacida por la razón de la felicidad de su amiga "Y bien…" Habló la artista después de unos segundos de silencio, obteniendo una mirada desorientada por parte de Rena "¿Qué acaso no me piensas contar que sucedió entre Jurina y tú?" Tuvo que aclarar con una mirada picara y llena de sed por saber; la artista no se había aguantado las ganas de enterarse que paso para que ahora Jurina y Rena no puedan verse sin sonreír como idiotas.

Airi hubiera deseado haber tenido una cámara para poder grabar la reacción de Rena. La sonrisa de la última creció de oreja a oreja probablemente provocado por el recuerdo que se repetía en su mente, hasta una risa nerviosa acompaño al sonrojo que aumentaba en el rostro de la interrogada, e inevitablemente Airi se contagió de tan genuina felicidad que rozaba la inocencia de un niño "Yo… aún no puedo ni creerlo"

Airi escuchó atentamente el relato de Rena, no pudiendo evitar sorprenderse al saber que Rena había sido quien puso pie firme y alzo la voz para aclarar las cosas entre ambas, agradeciendo también que Jurina no permitió que aquella mentira de Rena, _"Nunca debió haber sucedido"_ callara lo que de verdad pensaba y que por el contrario finalmente hablara con franqueza. Las cosas no pudieron haberse desarrollado de mejor manera, finalmente el desorden que se había vuelto la relación de ambas comenzaba a desenredarse, solamente les faltaba un paso, o más bien unas cuantas palabras para que terminaran de buscar lo que siempre tuvieron al lado.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en casa?" Pregunto Rena, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de Airi "En ese entonces solo podía pensar que mi único lugar era observar desde lejos como alguien más siempre tomaba lo que yo deseaba, te dije que sentía que he estado corriendo detrás de Jurina sin poder nunca alcanzarla" La mirada de Rena se pintaba levemente de melancolía al recordar la frustración en la que estuvo sumergida, pero en un instante sus ojos se llenaron de un arranque de seguridad, aquella delicada y frágil chica que siempre había estado en las sombras había quedado enterrada en un pasado que no se volvería a repetir, pues lo único que Airi podía ver en las pupilas de Rena, era una determinación que podía mover montañas "Me di cuenta de que nunca he corrido tras de ella, simplemente decidí que lo más fácil era quedarme quieta para así no tener que alejarme de Jurina, ni siquiera lo he intentado. Pero eso ya se acabó, no tengo pensado volver a ver como alguien más toma lo que quiero, he decidido confesarme de una vez por todas"

Airi se quedó sin palabras, le era difícil creer que la persona que tenía en frente tan llena de valor era la misma Rena de hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, incluso hacía pensar a la artista que en realidad nunca necesito ayuda, solamente un poco de confianza era lo necesario para despertar la determinación de Rena "Te estaré apoyando" Fue lo único que pudo decir junto con una sonrisa que expresaba toda su satisfacción por ver su tarea terminada.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de conversaciones sin mucho sentido, y de un par de bostezos, ambas finalmente decidieron que ya era hora de volver a las habitaciones, a pesar de que intentaban ser lo más silenciosas y cautelosas posible, Airi no dejaba de hacer caras extrañas que no fallaban en estirar los labios de Rena, quien ahora comenzaba a dudar de poder volver a dormir, pues de verdad estaba teniendo problemas para no soltar una carcajada con las expresiones de Airi, Rena ni siquiera sabía que los músculos del rostro se pudieran contorsionar tan bizarramente. Rena luchó con todo lo que tenía, era seguro que despertaría a alguien con su carcajada, pero finalmente no soporto la tortura de no poder reír, para su suerte, ambas estaban cerca de la salida hacia la piscina, así que sin dudarlo, Rena dirigió sus pasos hacía allí.

Casi como si le hubieran dado la vuelta a una moneda, la expresión de su rostro cambió bruscamente, todos los sonidos a su alrededor parecían desaparecer para ser remplazados por el crujido de algo rompiéndose dentro de ella, todas sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar en un inicio, pero pronto dejo de sentir hasta su propia existencia. Poco a poco una sensación abrasadora comenzó a subirle desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos, se sentía sofocada hasta el punto en que sus rodillas cedieron, ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por el lugar o la hora en la que estaban, realmente, lo único que quería era desaparecer.

Lo único que evito el estruendoso sonido se sus rodillas cayendo sobre la madera, fueron las manos de Airi que la sostuvieron antes de caer, aun así, la mirada de Rena seguía clavada sobre las dos figuras que se volvían uno. Esta vez no aparto su mirada, tampoco intento huir, esta vez, Rena se obligó a ver aquello a lo que tanto temor le tenía. A pesar de que solo veía sus espaldas, nunca confundiría el perfil de Jurina, por lo que también era fácil deducir que la otra persona era Annin, y aún si quería engañar sus sentidos, nada podía borrar de su pupila la imagen de ambas compartiendo un beso.

No sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado, estaba completamente irritada consigo misma _"Cómo pude volver a ilusionarle"_ pensó con ira, después de tanto tiempo de haberse protegido volvía a caer en la misma trampa. Pero por sobre todo, se sentía devastada; que Jurina también hubiera disfrutado del beso no significaba que fuera especial para ella, y esa idea fue la primera bala que penetro directamente a su corazón, la primera de muchas otras que no dejaban de doler a medida que los segundos pasaban, pero incluso con aquella insoportable tortura, Rena no aparto su mirada, tenía que dejarse grabada en la mente de una vez por todas, que sin importar que siempre este al lado de Jurina, sin importar que sea quien más la comprende, y sin importar por cuento tiempo la ha amado, Jurina nunca sentirá lo mismo por ella.

Era bastante irónico que a pesar de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, las estrellas seguían brillando espléndidamente, el agua de la piscina las reflejaba a la perfección, de alguna manera, a la mente de Rena le vino la idea de que las estrellas querían imitar los copos de nieve que caían delicadamente sobre la figura de Jurina y Annin al iluminarlas. Estaba nevando en verano, y de una vez y por todas, había perdido a Jurina, no, no lo había perdido porque nunca la tuvo, simplemente que aquel momento que ha intentado evadir durante todos estos años finalmente había llegado, ya había tomado una decisión, y era hora de dejar ir a Jurina para poder encontrarse a ella misma.

Mientras tanto Airi no podía creer lo que observaba, lo único que entendía era que en este momento de verdad deseaba darle un golpe a Jurina lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla entrar en razón, porque una persona cuerda no puede estar besando a alguien más cuando hace unas cuantas horas se daba cuenta que amaba a otra. Giro su mirada para ver a Rena, y sinceramente, no esperaba encontrar algo diferente. Después de un tiempo, por fin había comprendido que cuanto más Rena sufría, más altas se volvían sus murallas que terminaban por reflejarse en la falta de vida del rostro de Rena, y con lo único que se encontraba en ese momento era con una expresión hecha completamente de piedra que no apartaba su mirada de las dos figuras en frente, pero aun así, lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Rena al parecer sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, y por la mente iracunda de Airi solo podía pasar un solo pensamiento.

" _Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, Jurina"_


	20. CAPITULO 20

Hola de nuevo, mentí un poco con lo de que este es el último capitulo, esa era mi intención en un inicio pero se extendió más de lo que tenía previsto y siento que intentar meterlo todo en un solo capitulo me quita la posibilidad de desarrollar algunas escenas bien y poner más atención a los detalles, así que preferí dividirlo en dos, pero ahora si es seguro que el próximo es el último.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20**

Una escena de lo más extraña se desarrollaba en la primera semana de regreso a clases. Los ojos de las estudiantes no podían evitar detenerse a observar por lo menos una vez a la inusual vista, no importándoles tan siquiera disimular su sorpresa, susurrándose entre ellas sus diferentes hipótesis, porque en los tres años que la han visto en la escuela, esta era probablemente la primera vez que Matsui Jurina se encontraba comiendo en el receso completamente sola. Puede que para cualquier otra persona sea de lo más normal pasar la hora del descanso en completa soledad, es más, algunas otras incluso lo prefieren de esa manera, por lo que no debería causar tanto alboroto que una estudiante más lo haga, pero cuando se es la persona más sociable de la escuela, definitivamente tiene que ser que algo raro está sucediendo.

A este hecho se le añade también que durante los dos últimos días la misma situación se ha repetido de alguna u otra manera, ya sea entre los cambios de clase, las clases de gimnasia o los entrenamientos en su club de tenis. Una posible razón para esto, es que Miyazawa Sae no ha venido a clases durante aquellos días, de igual manera a Iriyama Anna tampoco se le ha visto en los pasillos y era fácil deducir que se debía probablemente a su trabajo, pero lo más extraño de todo, era no ver ni a Watanabe Mayu ni a Matsui Rena junto a Jurina cuando el día a día incluía por lo menos a una de ellas estando al lado de Jurina.

Jurina observaba su celular con el ceño fruncido, su comida aún se mantenía intacta a pesar de que ya llevaba al aire un par de minutos, a ella realmente no le puede importar menos estar comiendo sin compañía alguna, a pesar de lo que las demás creen, tiende a preferir tener su espacio y a estar sola cuando ninguna de sus amigas cercanas está presente; la verdadera razón de su consternada expresión se debía a las extrañas excusas que Mayu y Rena le han dado para ausentarse. Estaba al tanto del resfriado de Sae y de la atareada agenda de Annin (y que debe admitir que es algo bueno ya que las cosas entre ellas pueden estar un poco tensas), pero las vagas respuesta de sus dos mejores amigas no hacen más que intranquilizarla.

Por un lado estaba Mayu, puede que sea cosa de su imaginación, pero desde el día en que volvieron de la cabaña había estado actuando extraño con Jurina. La típica mirada inexpresiva de Mayu se tornaba de un momento a otro en un profundo y helado color azul, dejando a Jurina paralizada un par de veces al sentirse de alguna manera atacada por sus pupilas, pero en el mismo instante volvía a la normalidad. El tono de Mayu también era algo extraño, puede que normalmente suene seco y con falta de vida, pero cuando le dirigía la palabra a Jurina, esta podía sentir como si simplemente deseara borrarla del panorama, como si Mayu de verdad estuviera fastidiada por el simple hecho de tener que dirigirle la palabra. Este tipo de cosas sucedían tan rápido que incluso parecía como sí se le escapara de las manos a Mayu; pero no importaba cuantas veces Jurina enfrentara a la más bajita y le preguntara si algo andaba mal, Mayu le respondía con total naturaleza que no había ningún problema y que solo lo debía estar imaginándolo.

Pero después de eso, Mayu ha estado yendo de un lugar a otro en las horas del descanso, ayudando a un profesor con una u otra cosa, diciendo que se sentía mal y que iría a la enfermería, yendo a comprar algo a la cafetería y regresando con apenas cinco minutos restantes antes de que la campana sonara una vez más, excusándose al decir que la fila estaba demasiado larga, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones tampoco aceptaba la compañía o ayuda de Jurina.

Pero lo más preocupante de todo era la otra Matsui. En realidad, Jurina no ha podido volver a hablar con Rena propiamente desde la noche del fin de semana, una de las principales razones era que, sin previo aviso, Rena había tomado sus cosas y regresado a casa en cuanto el sol hacía su primera aparición, cuando Jurina abrió sus ojos la de cabello largo ya debía estar de vuelta en casa. La única explicación que obtuvo una vez Jurina le pregunto estando incluso algo molesta por su repentina desaparición, fue un simple mensaje de, _tenía algo que hacer._ Tan plano y corto que Jurina sintió estar hablándole a una máquina, tampoco importaba cuantas veces la llamo en el día, ni una sola vez le fueron contestadas sus llamadas y mucho menos la otra gran cantidad de mensajes que siguieron después del primero.

Jurina estaba dispuesta a hacer a Rena hablar en cuanto se vieran en la escuela, pues gracias a la vaga y cortante respuesta que obtuvo, paso de sentirse molesta a ser llenada con preocupación, puede ser cierto que Rena tiende a ser introvertida en exceso y que prefiere arreglar sus problemas por si sola sin importar que tan difícil sean, pero de eso a prácticamente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin haber dado por lo menos una señal o razón previa, estaba bastante lejos de ser normal. Pero esto tampoco se dio; en primer lugar, Rena había llegado con unos cuantos segundos de sobra antes de que la campana sonara, extinguiendo toda oportunidad de poder tener alguna conversación y es más, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Jurina puesto que llego directamente a tomar asiento. Después de eso, Rena estuvo rondando en cualquier minuto libre alrededor de Suda Akari, haciendo prácticamente imposible poder intentar tener una conversación privada. Aun así, Jurina intento ser paciente, podía huir todo lo que quisiera entre clases pero una vez la campana sonara no tendría escapatoria, o por lo menos eso pensaba, pues como si el tiempo hubiese ido hacía atrás y una escena familiar se repitiera, Furukawa Airi estaba en la puerta del salón esperando por Rena en cuanto sonaba la campana.

La sangre le hirvió bastante cuando la espalda de Rena era la única vista que tenía de ella, ni siquiera tuvo el derecho de tener una mirada por parte de Rena. En ese momento, Jurina se quedó completamente paralizada, no entendía en lo más mínimo a que se debía la actitud de Rena, pues al parecer no era la de cabello largo la que había desaparecido, sino que Jurina había sido borrada de la mente de Rena. Otro detalle que no pasó desapercibido, fue la mirada que recibió por parte de Airi, los ojos de la artista estaban llenos de lo que Jurina puede definir como ira, era la primera vez que se sentía tan amenazada por Airi; creyó que esto se debía a la declaración que Jurina le hizo en la cabaña, pero la tempestad en los ojos de Airi era tanta que no le permitió tan siquiera pensar en seguirlas, y realmente se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho, ya que para el segundo periodo de ese día, Rena había vuelto a casa y según la explicación de su profesora, un dolor en el estómago era la razón.

Finalmente, la conversación que tuvo que aplazar para el día siguiente tampoco se pudo dar, y la explicación para esto está sobre la pantalla a la cual Jurina no ha dejado de observar desde que se había tocado la campana. Una vez más, Mayu había tenido que salir y la verdad en este punto Jurina solo tenía espacio en su mente para pensar en aquella que comparte su mismo apellido. Rena había faltado a clase, y hasta ese momento, ni un solo mensaje había llegado a sus notificaciones de ella; por un lado, que Rena faltara a clase era tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, a pesar de tener un cuerpo más bien débil que tiende a resfriarse con facilidad, Rena siempre venía a clases incluso si tenía que soportar terribles dolores de cabeza, _"Si no me he desmayado significa que aún estoy lo suficientemente bien",_ era lo que descaradamente respondía cuando le pedían que faltara a clase para descansar. Mientras que por el otro, Rena nunca permite que se preocupen por ella, por lo que siempre se asegura de tenerla informada cuando no puede venir a clases, cosa que claramente no ha pasado y que además, parecer que aquello que la tiene mal se ha venido desarrollando desde el fin de semana.

 _¿Estás bien? No viniste a clase y no me has dicho nada._

Jurina finalmente se decidió a escribir, quería seguir creyendo que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, que el hecho de ser consciente de lo que siente por Rena la ha vuelto más sobreprotectora y más pendiente de todo lo que ella hace, tal vez todo estaba normal y su deseo de tener más atención de Rena le estaba tergiversando la realidad; pero al final no pudo soportar la ansiedad y aquella sensación extraña en el pecho le decía que de verdad algo no andaba bien, conocía bien a Rena y podría decir que sucedía algo incluso si no supiera que la ama.

Los minutos pasaron y Jurina seguía sin obtener ninguna respuesta de Rena, Jurina ya comenzaba mover su pierna con intranquilidad, Mayu ya había vuelto y a pesar de que estaba actuando comúnmente hablando de algún videojuego, Jurina no podía concentrarse en lo absoluto en lo que sea que Mayu le estuviera contando, sus ojos iban y venían de la pantalla a su amiga en intervalos de segundos que Jurina sentía eternos "¿Tengo que pagarte para que me escuches?" El agrío comentario de Mayu le sacudió un poco la mente.

"Lo siento" No tenía mucho más que decir, sus sentidos eran incapaces de centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Rena, su inquietud se volvía más grande por cada minuto que pasaba sin saber nada de ella.

"¿Es sobre Rena?" Pregunto Mayu en un tono que tendía más a ser una afirmación.

"Así es, estuvo actuando muy extraño en los últimos días, hoy no vino a clase y ni siquiera responde a mis mensajes" Le explicó Jurina después de revisar una vez más su celular y cerrar sus ojos con frustración al ver que las notificaciones seguían vacías.

Mayu se quedó en silencio por un momento, de alguna manera se veía incomoda en su asiento y se podía sentir que en su lengua se callaban unas palabras que rogaban por ser dichas, en ese momento se volvió a repetir aquel instante que Jurina ha estado atrapando en los últimos días, esta vez fue la mirada de reojo que no duro más de un parpadeo, pero en esta ocasión, Jurina podía asegurar que vio a Airi en el iris de Mayu, la misma ira y algo de rencor con la que la artista la había atacado el día anterior "Tal vez deberías darle su espacio" Dijo Mayu con su mismo tono desinteresado de siempre.

"¿Acaso sabes algo?" Jurina dejo que aquel presentimiento hablara.

Nuevamente Mayu se quedó en silencio, pero esta vez observo a Jurina directamente a los ojos, y sin saber muy bien porque, Jurina se sintió acusada aún sin la necesidad de escuchar una sola palabra "Nada que tu no sepas" Terminó por responder Mayu.

Su teléfono vibro entre sus manos, cortando con la extraña tensión que las había envuelto. Los ojos de Jurina se iluminaron al ver que por fin había recibido una respuesta, pero una vez lo abrió, regreso una vez más al punto de partida, pues a pesar de que el mensaje venía de Rena, en ninguna palabra se podía sentir la presencia de ella.

" _ **Es solo un resfriado"**_

El agarre en su teléfono aumento, su mandíbula se tensó y tuvo que respirar profundo para calmarse, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y eso la frustraba enormemente.

" _¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Podemos ver algunas películas para que te sientas mejor, también puedo llevar algunos dulces tu solo pide y yo me asegurare de llevarlo"_

Quería verla, quería arrancar de su pecho esa pesadez y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

" _ **No es necesario. Nos vemos en la escuela"**_

" _Está bien, por favor cuídate… estoy preocupada"_

Fue lo único que pudo escribir, sus dedos se sentían pesados al igual que todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

* * *

Rena leyó las últimas palabras del mensaje de Jurina, apagando su celular inmediatamente y enterrando su rostro en la almohada para ahogar un grito de desesperación. _¿Por qué tiene que hacerme las cosas tan difíciles?,_ era lo único que se le pasaba por la mente mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas. Sabía que la mejor opción era eliminar o bloquear el número de Jurina, pero simplemente se sentía incapaz de borrar cualquier trazo de ella a pesar de haberse convencido de que tenía que hacerlo; su mente la obligaba a repetir la imagen de Jurina y Annin para que no olvidara que no había oportunidad para ella, y que en realidad, la mejor y única opción que le quedaba era dejar ir a Jurina.

Pero de igual manera, sus labios aún no olvidaban la ternura con la que Jurina los acarició, aquella sensación cosquilleante que la recorría de pies a cabeza cuando era envuelta por el deseo y la satisfacción de saber que Jurina era suya por un instante, su corazón latiendo con frenesí al sentirse viva, la peligrosa pero placentera pasión que controlaba su cuerpo y sus sentidos, la sensación de caer en caída libre dentro de Jurina no quería dejarla en paz, lo que antes parecía como un cuento de hadas se había convertido en unas cadenas que se negaban a dejarla ir.

Sentía ira consigo misma, cuan tonta tiene que ser para que a pesar de todo lo que ha visto y vivido siga aferrándose a unos inútiles sentimientos. En un inicio creyó que solo bastaría con ignorar a Jurina, al menos tenía que ser capaz de controlar sus sentidos, pero nunca se imaginó que el simple hecho de estar en el mismo salón la hiciera desear desaparecer, podía sentir la mirada de Jurina sobre ella, también sabía que para este momento Jurina ya debía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba actuando extraño, pero simplemente no hay una manera natural y normal de eliminar a Jurina de su vida, sentía que estaba arrancando a la fuerza una parte suya, y dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Aún no sabe cómo logro soportar el primer periodo de clases sin haber rompido en llanto, y en ese momento la presencia de Airi era lo único que le servía de soporte, no sabe que hubiera hecho si la artista no hubiera ido por ella antes de que Jurina le hubiera hablado, estaba segura que con solo ver el rostro de la otra Matsui se hubiera desmoronado en ese mismo momento y lugar. A pesar de que creyó que podía soportarlo, lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de ese lugar e ir a donde nadie la pudiera ver ni escuchar, quería estar sola, quería escapar de Jurina, pero aún y con todo eso e incluso en ese momento, por la única persona que quería ser consolada era por aquella misma por la que estaba llorando.

Sobra mencionar las razones por las que decidió no asistir a clase ese día, a pesar de que siempre se negaba a faltar cuando la fiebre superaba los 39 grados, el dolor que ahora sentía le impedía moverse en lo más mínimo, y la verdad, es que no sabe en qué momento lo podrá hacer, pero eso es lo que menos le importa realmente.

* * *

Poco más de una semana había pasado ya, y este era el momento en el que Matsui Rena seguía sin ser vista en la escuela. Solo era necesario ver a Jurina desde lejos para notar que la ansiedad por la incertidumbre la estaba carcomiendo de adentro hacia afuera, sus dedos golpeaban la madera de su escritorio cuando no estaban revisando su celular, su mirada se negaba a dirigirse a otro lugar que no fuera la entrada del salón o a la pequeña pantalla entre sus manos. Jurina había decidido finalmente que si Rena no llegaba a entrar por esa puerta ese día, iría hasta su casa para ver con sus propios ojos que era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella; los primeros días intento calmarse al creer que estaba enferma de un resfriado y que no era la gran cosa, pero a medida que seguía faltando e ignorando sus mensajes su preocupación se volvió mayúscula.

Realmente creyó que algo grave le había sucedido por lo que estaba preparada para ir a visitarla en el fin de semana, sabía que a Rena no le gustaban las visitas cuando estaba enferma y por eso se había contenido, pero si de verdad estaba tan mal como para faltar toda la semana tenía que verla como fuera, lo único que la detuvo fue la misma madre de Rena. Ya que la de cabello largo no le respondía sus mensajes tuvo que acudir a Matsui Kyouko, pero al igual que su hija, la productora le informo que solamente era un resfriado que ha puesto más resistencia de lo normal y que lo mejor era dejarla descansar, cortando así todas las posibilidades de Jurina de ver a Rena.

Pero ese día en especial Jurina había llegado a su límite, la preocupación había pasado a ser angustia y no podía dejar pasar un día más sin saber de Rena si esta llega a faltar una vez más. La hora en su celular indicaba que aún faltaban diez minutos para que timbrara la primera campana del día "Te van a salir canas si sigues estresándote tanto" La monótona voz de Mayu le decía. La gamer había tenido que estar aguantando el mal humor que Jurina había tenido durante los últimos días.

"Creo que ya puedo ver una aquí" Continúo hablando Sae mientras apuntaba a los cabellos de Jurina, pero esta última se dedicaba a ignorarlas olímpicamente, no era necesario ser cercano a Jurina para notar que algo la estaba molestando, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con el ceño levemente fruncido y se le notaba distraída en varias ocasiones.

"Me estoy volviendo loca" Admitió Jurina finalmente al dejar salir un pesado suspiro y pasar sus dedos por su cabello, los minutos pasaban demasiado lento y una sensación de desesperanza la amenazaba.

"Estas pensando demasiado" Sae se acomodó sobre el escritorio de Jurina "No veo una razón para que Rena y hasta su madre te mientan" Intento hacer que Jurina se calmara un poco.

"También he pensado en eso" Le respondió Jurina, pero para este momento ya ha pensado en todas las posibilidades, le ha dado vueltas a cada detalle para tratar de encontrar una explicación lógica, pero aquel presentimiento terminaba primando por sobre la razón.

"Mientras más vueltas le des más confuso se volverá" Añadió Mayu como si pudiera ver a la perfección lo que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la cabeza de Jurina.

Jurina entrecerró los ojos levemente con su mirada puesta sobre la gamer, aún no había olvidado que Mayu también estuvo actuando extraño por un tiempo, si había algo que tenía seguro, es que Mayu tenía que saber algo, pero Jurina confía plenamente en la más bajita, sí Mayu de verdad le estaba escondiendo algo, era o porque simplemente no era algo que Jurina debía saber, o era algo que no le concernía decir a Mayu.

De la nada, las manos de Sae le cubrieron el rostro bloqueando su visión, Jurina ya estaba dispuesta liberarse hasta el momento en que la enérgica chica volvió a hablar "Buenos días Rena-chan" Por un momento su cuerpo se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquel nombre.

"Buenos días" Una ola de electricidad paso por cada célula de su cuerpo cuando la dulce voz de Rena volvía a endulzar sus oídos. Su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente, tanto que dejaba atrás a su cuerpo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Tuvo que ser la misma Sae la que aparto sus manos del rostro de Jurina. Simplemente se dedicó a observarla, no quería decir nada, no quería acercarse, la miro de pies a cabeza con detenimiento, asegurándose de que estuviera perfectamente y una vez la tuvo en frente sintió como podía volver a respirar tranquilamente, al final todo había estado en su cabeza "Hola" Dijo Jurina con una sonrisa automática, recibiendo el mismo gesto como respuesta de Rena "¿Ya estás bien?" Jurina tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente ante tan tonta pregunta, pero su mente no estaba funcionando muy bien, de hecho, no lo hace desde que sabe que ama a Rena.

"Así es" La sutil sonrisa no dejaba los labios de Rena, y poco a poco Jurina podía sentir como la calma que su sola presencia generaba lavaba toda su ansiedad.

"Estaba preocupada" A pesar de que solamente sentía alivio, no había olvidado la incertidumbre por la que había pasado.

"Lo siento, no volverá a suceder" La sonrisa de Rena se desvaneció sobre la última frase "Iré a saludar a Akarin, ya regreso" Comentó antes de darles la espalda y caminar hacia la antes mencionada una vez dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio.

Ahora que las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad con Rena, era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

Durante toda su vida Mayu siempre ha vivido bajo el mismo ideal, aquel que priorizaba la tranquilidad por encima de todo. Nunca ha estado involucrada en una pelea, evita las discusiones que sabe que no tienen sentido y que solo terminaran por estresarla, cumple con sus tareas ya sea de la escuela o del hogar lo más rápido posible para evitar la ansiedad de pensar que tiene que hacer algo, no hay nada que disfrute más que una tarde en casa sabiendo que puede disponer de su tiempo como desee, para su futuro no desea tener gran cantidad de dinero ni mucho menos fama, a Mayu le basta con tener un sueldo estable con el que pueda mantener una vivienda para sí misma y quién sabe si uno o dos gatos. Desde muy pequeña siempre ha tenido la misma filosofía establecida para todo lo que hace, y hasta el día de hoy ha podido obtener la pacifica vida que tanto goza, pero justamente era eso, hasta el día de hoy, porque lo único que ve a su alrededor solo puede ser descrito como un caos.

Aún no tenía idea en que estaba pensando cuando decidió entrometerse en la relación de otra persona, las relaciones sociales siempre han sido aquello que más intranquilidad les trae a las personas, eso lo tenía tan claro como el agua y por eso prefería mantener un bajo perfil, las pocas amigas que tenía eran más que suficientes, entonces, en qué momento se vio envuelta en el enredo que era la relación de Jurina y Rena.

Inicialmente, creyó que su papel había terminado perfectamente cuando Jurina se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no tomo ni siquiera 24 horas para que la estúpida estrella del club de tenis lo tirara todo por la borda. Se había enterado por medio de Airi lo que había sucedido, y en lo único que podía pensar era en las diferentes maneras de matar a Jurina, _que le puede estar pasando por la cabeza para hacer algo así._ Su rabia era tanta que ni siquiera era capaz de hablarle a Jurina y agradecía enormemente que Annin tenía la agenda llena, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar salir toda la cantidad de maldiciones que se le pasaban por la mente, tardo un par de días en calmarse y así poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Quiso esperar y ver si Jurina daba el primer paso y soltaba ella misma lo que había sucedido, pero al ver que esto no sucedía y que Jurina no parecía pasársele por la cabeza hacerlo, su irritación subió bastantes niveles, no quería aceptar que Jurina era esa clase de persona que juega fácilmente con los sentimientos de otras personas, porque ella realmente la conoce, y está segura de que Jurina preferiría recibir ella las balas antes de herir a alguien más, y mucho más si de Rena se trata.

Por otra parte, no podía esperar menos por parte de Rena. De alguna manera se sentía en parte responsable, había aceptado con Airi a darles un empujón a ambas, junto con la artista las habían alentado a aceptar sus sentimientos, nunca antes había visto los ojos de Rena brillar tanto como lo hacían la última vez que la vio en la cabaña cuando todo iba como viento en popa para ambas, y verla tan… rota un día después, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse de pie sobre una voluntad de papel era verdaderamente desgarrador. Por eso no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando Rena falto por tanto tiempo a clases, y ver a Jurina tan ansiosa la confundía porque por un lado, Mayu estaba de alguna manera de acuerdo con el _castigo_ por el que Jurina estaba pasando, pero la más alta no parecía pasarle por la cabeza que la razón del malestar de Rena fuera aquel beso que tuvo con Annin, conociendo a Jurina, ya debía haber pensado en varias razones incluso las menos probables, pero esto último no parecía estar ni siquiera dentro de las opciones.

Cuando Rena finalmente regreso a clases y las cosas veían luz al final del túnel, fue que realmente todo se puso de cabeza. En primer lugar, la capacidad de Rena de controlar sus emociones estaban por encima de lo humano, Mayu no creía como es que la de cabello largo podía sonreír tan casualmente en frente de Jurina tan solo una semana y unos cuantos días después; pero ese no es el verdadero núcleo del problema, sino que incluso dentro de la naturalidad de Rena al interactuar con Jurina, se podía percibir que algo había cambiado.

Rena prefería pasar más tiempo con cualquier otra de sus amigas aparte de Jurina, cuando estaban todas reunidas, siempre se quedaba hablando con aquella que estuviera más lejos de Jurina, las conversaciones que tenía con la última eran tan cortas y tajantes que parecían simple cortesía o protocolo y la cereza del postre lo ponía Furukawa Airi. La artista era quien más furiosa estaba con lo que había sucedido, Mayu había tenido que soportar y aceptar el resentimiento que Airi tenía con Jurina, cuando Airi intentaba describir la mirada de Rena al ver esa escena era como si ella misma la hubiera vivido y sufrido, de las dos, Airi era quien más responsable se sentía y no dudo ni un momento en querer desquitarse de alguna manera.

Airi comenzó entonces a ser más cercana con Rena cuando Jurina estaba alrededor, la tomaba de la mano, le susurraba cosas al oído y se alejaba un poco del grupo para hablar con ella en privado, no escatimando tampoco en el tono de sus risas, cabe aclarar que esto lo hacía incluso cuando Akane estaba presente. Y como era de esperarse, los celos se podían ver hirviendo bajo la piel de Jurina cuando alguna de estas cosas sucedía, si antes de darse cuenta que amaba a Rena era obvia al demostrarlo, pues ahora cualquier extraño que las vea por algunos segundos se daría cuenta, cualquiera menos Rena claro está.

A pesar de que creía que en cierta medida Jurina se merecía lidiar con lo mismo que Rena vivió durante varios años, a Mayu de verdad le parecía bastante triste que siempre hubiera algo que las privaba de estar juntas, como si la vida se burlara de ellas al acercarlas tanto como si pudieran tocarse, pero las devolviera al punto de partida una vez estaban a punto de lograrlo.

No tenía ni idea de que debería hacer, o si por lo menos debería hacer algo, porque como si fuera poco con lo que ya sucedía, más tarde que temprano Annin tuvo que sumarse a la ecuación, y cuando esto sucedió, no había quien soportara el ambiente. Con Rena evitando a Jurina de la manera más elegante pero despiadada posible, Airi haciendo todo lo posible para molestar a Jurina, con esta última intentando por todos los lados acercarse a Rena, y finalmente la tensión evidente entre Annin y Jurina, se completaba un circulo de confusiones y problemas sin salida.

Ese día la misma situación se volvía a repetir, a pesar de que todas estaban en el mismo lugar, Airi y Rena estaban en su propio mundo hablando de quien sabe que manga o anime, no inmutándose en lo más mínimo a intentar interactuar con alguien más, incluso se sentía como si fuesen unas desconocidas que simplemente comparten un mismo lugar.

"¿Quieres algo de agua Jurina?" Hablo Miyazawa Sae. De todas ella era la única que lograba aligerar el ambiente un poco, probando que en cierta medida la ignorancia es sinónimo de felicidad "Tú rostro se está poniendo bastante rojo, ¿estas segura que no tienes nada?" _A esa reacción se le llaman celos y frustración extrema,_ respondió Mayu mentalmente, Jurina ya no era capaz ni siquiera de controlar las respuestas de su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes no es nada" Una sonrisa forzada acompaño las palabras de Jurina "Annin ¿no te atrasaste mucho el tiempo en el que tuviste que faltar?" Cada vez que Jurina se dirigía a la idol esta no lograba devolverle la mirada, denotando un cierto deje de pesadumbres en su rostro.

"No mucho, Sae me mantuvo al día con los deberes y me presto sus notas" Dijo intentando sonar natural, pero algo en su voz se sentía apagado.

"Oh, está bien. Si necesitas ayuda con algo puedes decirme" Y con eso termino la conversación entre Jurina y Annin,

Mayu no ha podido dejar de pensar que el ambiente entre Jurina y Annin era terriblemente incómodo. Mayu ha podido ver en primera fila cómo se comporta su amiga cuando está coqueteando, por lo que puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que algo entre las dos anteriores no seguía el mismo patrón, después de haberse besado deberían estar más íntimas, pero es todo lo contrario.

"Airi acompáñame a comprar algo" Decidió que recuperaría su tranquilidad, ahora que había calmado su mente y lograba ver las cosas con cierta claridad, se sentía en la necesidad de por lo menos saber que era lo que verdaderamente había sucedido entre Jurina y Annin, quiere confiar en su amiga. Pero la artista se había convertido en el primer obstáculo.

"Eh, ve tu sola no nece-"

"Ven conmigo" No se inmuto tan siquiera en escuchar la excusa de Airi, tomándola del brazo antes de que pudiera oponerse y arrastrándola hasta estar fuera de la vista de la demás.

"Que rayos te sucede" Le reclamo Airi una vez Mayu soltó el agarre, en un par de veces la artista estuvo a punto de caer ya que Mayu la arrastraba rápidamente sin dejar que su cuerpo se estabilizara.

"Tienes que detener lo que estás haciendo" Mayu fue directo al punto, durante este tiempo había formado una bonita amistad con Airi, pero la actitud que últimamente estaba mostrando la artista estaba molestándola, pues claramente se notaba que buscaba hacerle daño de alguna manera a Jurina y sin importar la situación no iba a permitir eso.

"¿De que estas hablando"

"De tu jueguito con Rena" Mayu sabía que las acciones de Airi estaban guiadas por la rabia y sinceramente no la puede culpar, pero las cosas no podían seguir de esa manera "Solo estas complicando más la situación"

Airi se quedó en blanco y su aturdida expresión revelaba que no creía lo que escuchaba, puede que Mayu y Jurina sean amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no implica que Mayu deba ignorar lo que Jurina había hecho "¿O no estas comprendiendo muy bien lo que está sucediendo, o simplemente no quieres hacerlo?" Intento controlar su tono, pero las imágenes de Rena de aquella noche volvían a su mente y su pecho se contraía "Jurina no merece ni siquiera que Rena le dirija la palabra, y si ella no puede sacar a Jurina completamente de su vida, pues yo me voy a encargar de que no pueda tener lo más mínimo de Rena"

"Podrías por favor calmarte un poco y usar ese cerebro tuyo" Airi estaba tan cegada por el resentimiento que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo o de las consecuencias que estaban teniendo sus acciones, pues el hecho de que Akane no estuviera con ellas ese día claramente era porque no quería ver a su novia coqueteando con otra chica incluso sabiendo las verdaderas razones, eso sin mencionar que sonaba como una completa psicópata ensimismada en obtener venganza "Te aseguro a que ni siquiera sabes si Rena se siente cómoda contigo encima todo el día, ni tan poco has notado que Jurina y Annin apenas y son capaz de cruzar palabra sin desprender litros de incomodidad"

"El colmo sería que coquetearan tranquilamente en frente de Rena"

"Es imposible hablar contigo en este momento" Los malos hábitos de Mayu comenzaban a jugarle en contra. Se estaba estresando al ver que Airi solo podía pensar con su ira, seguir intentando hacerla calmar y ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista la terminaría por agotarla mentalmente, _después de todo las relaciones de los demás no son problema mío_. Esa vocecilla le repetía que simplemente se alejara para evitar problemas, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, se negaba a abandonar a Jurina y mucho más cuando la situación era tan confusa "¿Dónde está Akane?" En ese momento solo había un nombre que podía calmar a Airi como si se tratara de magia, la cual pareció funcionar.

El rostro confuso de la artista decía que hasta ese momento no se lo había preguntado seriamente "Dijo que quería revisar un par de cosas de la próxima clase" Respondió con el ceño fruncido y no muy segura de sus palabras.

"Si la rabia te hace hasta ignorar a la persona más importante para ti, como puedes asegurar que Jurina de verdad se merece lo que le estás haciendo" Las palabras de Mayu martillaron en el lugar correcto de la conciencia de Airi, ya que el silencio de la última le otorgaba la razón "O si por lo menos es lo mejor para Rena eliminar a Jurina de su vida de manera tan brusca y dejando las cosas tan incompletas"

"Pues mira como terminaron cuando intentamos hacer algo" Se resistió Airi a darle la razón.

Sinceramente no tenía como negarle lo último, Mayu se estaba dejando guiar por aquel _presentimiento_ del que en varias ocasiones ha hablado mal "Creo que hay algo que no estamos viendo"

Después de un suspiro que demostraba que Airi finalmente estaba calmada y en sus cinco sentidos, era momento de ir a los hechos y aclarar entre ellas mismas cuál es su posición en aquel enredo "Sé que Jurina es tu amiga, pero estoy muy segura de lo que mis ojos vieron" El rostro de Airi se contrajo en una expresión de incomodidad, por más que lo intentaba no lograba encontrar ninguna defensa para Jurina "Y su reputación tampoco la ayuda mucho" Esperaba que Mayu captara el mensaje, ahora que lo pensaba se sentía algo avergonzada de haber hablado tan mal de Jurina frente a Mayu, pero sinceramente eso es lo que sentía en aquel momento.

"Pues también deberías intentar usarlos para darte cuenta que Jurina y Annin no actúan como una pareja sino todo lo contrario, los sentidos se quedan cortos cuando de buscar la verdad se trata"

"¿Y entonces como la encuentras?"

"Yendo a la fuente primaria" Le respondió Mayu muy segura de su respuesta "Solo tenemos que preguntarle a Jurina o a Annin directamente"

Nuevamente Airi se quedó en silencio, su manera de mirar y hasta la posición en que estaba parada demostraba su renuencia a querer creer las palabras de Mayu "La verdad, solo quiero que Rena pueda volver a sonreír una vez más de corazón, no sé si lo has notado, pero a pesar de que sus labios forman una sonrisa, sus ojos están completamente vacíos. No creo que en este momento su corazón sea capaz de soportar pasar por nada que tenga que ver con Jurina, y puede que tengas razón y que todo sea un malentendido, pero no es el momento correcto. Rena necesita tiempo para curar un poco si es que logra hacerlo, no quiero volver a forzarla a ponerse en riesgo una vez más" Hablo con toda sinceridad Airi, ya no había rabia alguna que acompañara sus palabras, sino una completa transparencia que dejaba ver su verdadera preocupación "No te voy a detener si quieres preguntarle a Jurina e intentar arreglar las cosas, pero conmigo no cuentes, y espero que tengas en cuenta la fragilidad en la que esta Rena en este momento"

Ahora era el turno de Mayu de quedarse sin palabras, realmente las relaciones sociales son lo más complicado e intranquilizante que puede existir, pues nunca existe una respuesta correcta "Como se supone que lo haga después de lo que me acabas de decir…"

* * *

Jurina observaba desde la ventana del salón como poco a poco los pasos de las estudiantes las alejaban de las puertas de la escuela, con el pasar de las horas y los minutos cada vez eran más pocas las sombras que desaparecían. A pesar de que tenía actividades de club no se había movido en lo más mínimo de su asiento, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer y asistir al club solo suponía la posibilidad de perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. No supo muy bien en que momento las horas se consumieron y ahora eran minutos los que faltaban para poder verla, no importaba cuanto le tomara, estaba decidida a que no iba a dejar pasar un día más sin hablar con Rena.

Con tan solo decir su nombre en este momento le generaba un extraño efecto en el pecho, ya no era esa sensación de éxtasis como si todo su cuerpo ardiera que la hacía querer salir corriendo y la hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa, aquel que le estiraba los labios con tan solo recordar su rostro y hacia que su corazón latiera tan rápido como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento; lo que sentía ahora era una sensación que ni siquiera la dejaba hablar, se sentía sofocada y como si un abismo se posara sobre su pecho. Creyó que todo iba a regresar a la normalidad una vez Rena regresó, estaba preparada para comenzar a actuar como algo más que solo amigas, en lo único que podía pensar era en el momento en que pudiera decirle a todo el mundo que Matsui Rena era suya, pero ahora cada vez que posa sus ojos sobre ella, solo la ve más y más lejos.

No es como si Rena la ignorara o le hablara despectivamente, de hecho se podría decir que tenían una relación común y corriente si se viera desde afuera, el problema es que entre ellas dos no hay una relación común y corriente. Han sido amigas por años y aun así en ese momento Jurina sentía como si todo ese tiempo se hubiera esfumado y se hubieran convertido en simples conocidas que no pasaban de los saludos convencionales. No importaba cuanto intentara acercarse a Rena, siempre se encontraba con una alta muralla y podía sentir como el espacio entre ambas se volvía más profundo a cada segundo, sintiéndose también impotente al no saber qué hacer para detenerlo pues ni siquiera sabía porque estaba pasando; no tenía como reprocharle algo a Rena, pues no se comportaba de manera grosera ni mucho menos, sino que sentía como si simplemente hubiera perdido su lugar y se hubiera vuelto una persona más en su vida, aquella que no importaba si estaba o no, y de solo pensar en eso aparecía un nudo en su garganta, ser completamente ignorada sonaba incluso mejor.

Como si eso fuera poco, la relación de Rena con Furukawa Airi se había vuelto increíblemente cercana de un día para otro, las sonrisas de Rena de las que antes gozaba ahora solo eran dirigidas a la artista, mientras que a ella solo le quedaba la distante actitud que parecía más por compromiso que otra cosa. Jurina nunca había sentido como cada fibra de su cuerpo rebosaba de celos al verlas, al igual que la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto, pues a pesar del valor y la determinación que tenía para ser algo más que amigas con Rena, tenía que recordar que ya había alguien más que llevaba la delantera, teniendo que soportar la expresión petulante que Airi le dedicaba cuando tenía no solo toda la atención de Rena, sino también aquello que Jurina tanto deseaba, como si le alardeara sin ninguna vergüenza que le había quitado lo más precioso que tenía.

La puerta corrediza del salón se abrió un poco haciendo que el rostro de Jurina se girara rápidamente en aquella dirección, la persona tras de esta al parecer tenía las manos llenas, ya que estaba luchando por intentar abrirla con su pie derecho. Sin pensarlo mucho Jurina se apresuró a ayudarla, quedándose inmóvil por un segundo cuando finalmente se encontró frente a frente con Rena "Te estaba esperando" Su intensa mirada no se despegaba de los ojos marrones de Rena, sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la tuvo tan cerca.

"¿No tenías club?" La voz de Rena apenas y era perceptible y ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mover un solo dedo.

Jurina sonrió levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que sus hoyuelos se marcaran, e inevitablemente los ojos de Rena cayeron sobre los labios de Jurina sin poder oponerse "Quería hablar contigo y faltar al club fue un pequeño sacrificio" Solamente con tener a Rena cerca hacía que toda la opresión de su pecho desapareciera. Era bastante encantadora la vista de Rena en ese momento en especial, ya que algunas gotas de pintura manchaban su blanca piel haciéndola lucir adorable.

Automáticamente el pulgar de Jurina se dirigió a intentar limpiar la mejilla de Rena, cuando en realidad era solo una excusa para poder acariciarla, ampliando aún más su sonrisa al ver que Rena seguía embelesada, pero en un parpadeo Rena movió bruscamente su rostro y finalmente cruzo el marco de la puerta hasta caminar a su lugar en donde comenzó a empacar todos los materiales que llenaban sus manos "No tengo mucho tiempo" Jurina no supo cómo reaccionar ante la ruda reacción de Rena que le genero una sensación punzante.

"No tardare mucho" Se sentía insegura, Rena la estaba alejando y no encontraba las fuerzas para acercarse de nuevo, cuando se trata de Rena pierde todos sus poderes y siente como si en cualquier momento pudiera ponerse de rodillas ante ella "Solo dame un par de minutos" Prácticamente se sintió rogando cuando Rena no se detenía a tan siquiera verla.

"Lo siento me están esperando, puedes enviarme un mensaje" Como es que una voz tan dulce puede causarle tanto daño.

Rena metía las cosas dentro de su bolso sin ni siquiera fijarse, colgándoselo en su hombro con gran afán y acelerando sus pasos hacia la salida de donde Jurina aún no lograba moverse, ya no había duda alguna, Rena no solo la estaba evitando, sino que también la estaba sacando de su vida. Esa idea sobrepaso todo lo que Jurina podía soportar, y antes de darse cuenta, su mano tomo el brazo Rena cuando esta pasaba por su lado y en un rápido movimiento ya la tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Su voz era profunda y lejos había quedado toda tranquilidad de sus ojos, en ellos solo retumbaban relámpagos y hasta su cuerpo desprendía un calor sofocante.

"D-de que estas hablando" Rena podía sentir como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar y su determinación a flaquear, aquella defensa que tanto se había esforzado en construir comenzaba a destruirse a medida que la mirada de Jurina le robaba toda su fuerza.

"Primero desapareces por más de una semana sin al menos decirme que te sucedía, después cuando regresas eres cortante y distante conmigo…" A medida que las palabras salían, la distancia entre sus labios era reducida casi que de manera inconsciente, Jurina sentía que querer besarla se había vuelto un instinto "Actúas como si yo no estuviera allí, me dejas de lado cuando más estoy deseando tenerte, me tratas como a alguien que acabaste de conocer a pesar de que sé cada pequeño detalle de ti, incluso aquellos de los que ni tu misma de has percatado; me haces rogar por tu atención, he llegado al punto en el que una sola sonrisa tuya me parece suficiente"

Rena no entendía que estaba sucediendo, la voz de Jurina comenzaba a hipnotizarla hasta el punto en que no comprendía las palabras de Jurina, sus pesadas respiraciones ya se mezclaban y todo su ser solo se podía concentrar en los labios de Jurina que estaban a centímetros de tocar los suyos "P-por favor detente" No sabe de dónde saco fuerzas para hablar. No podía dejar que sucediera, no cuando ya sentía que podía continuar con su vida.

Jurina detuvo su recorrido cuando sus narices se tocaban y la punta de sus labios se rozaban "Pero lo que definitivamente no puedo soportar es que le des todo aquello que tanto deseo a Airi, dime Rena, ¿A caso no ves que me estas volviendo loca?"

Deseo, desesperación, inseguridad y miedo eran los protagonistas del vibrante ambiente que las rodeaban, Jurina sentía como perdía la cordura al tener los labios de Rena tan cerca, sabiendo que con un pequeño movimiento ya serían suyos una vez más, solamente necesitaba la más mínima señal para saber que tenía el permiso de unir sus labios. Pero por otra parte, Rena luchaba contra toda su existencia, no tenía como negar el deseo de querer besar a Jurina, durante mucho tiempo eso era con lo único que soñaba pero ahora que lo tenía algo más nublaba su mente; la imagen de Jurina y Annin besándose la ha estado persiguiendo día y noche, y esta no era una ocasión diferente.

Todo dolía, respirar, caminar, sonreír, levantarse de cama, ver a Jurina todos los días, tenerla tan cerca le quemaba la piel y odiaba el hecho de que cuando por fin parece que tenía todo lo que siempre quiso, la realidad tenía que golpearla de la manera más cruel posible, la diferencia es que ahora iba a luchar de vuelta. El instante en que los labios de Jurina estuvieron a punto de tomar los suyos, finalmente giro su rostro "Te voy a pedir que te alejes de mi"

Así como siempre ha sido, elegante y estoica, Rena clavo el primer cuchillo. Los brazos de Jurina cayeron en sus costados, su cuerpo se movió dos pasos atrás y su rostro giro para ver a cualquier otro lugar menos a quien tenía en frente "Lo siento, fue grosero de mi parte" Su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse "Solamente quiero saber que está ocurriendo" No se atrevía a mirar a Rena. Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado y una sensación de vació se alojaba en la boca de su estómago.

"Está bien, te lo voy a decir de una vez por todas" Gélido, todo sobre la presencia de Rena congelaba el aire que las rodeaba "Creo que ya es momento de que lo sepas"

 _NO LO DIGAS NO LO DIGAS NO LO DIGAS,_ se repetía una y otra vez Jurina en su mente, de alguna manera sabía lo que se venía, ni siquiera lo había intentado como era debido, pero Rena la acababa de rechazar, y eso solo puede significar una cosa o más bien tener una sola razón.

"Ya no voy a necesitar que me ayudes más con Airi" _NO LO DIGAS_ "Te he causado muchos problemas, incluso me ayudaste con mi poca experiencia besando" _NO LO DIGAS_ "Pero finalmente todo eso sirvió de algo a pesar de que tomo bastante tiempo" _NO LO DIGAS._ Su puño se cerraba con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensaba, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener sus sentimientos que estaban por desbordarse "Jurina, estoy saliendo con Airi"

Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo su mundo comenzó a caerse sobre sus hombros. Había llegado tarde, para el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos ya era tarde, alguien más ya había tomado el corazón de Rena. Preferiría que Rena le dijera que nunca escuchaba lo suficiente, que necesitaba un tiempo para ella misma, que le molestaba que fuera tan engreída, que era un desastre sin remedio o cualquier otra cosa, quisiera que le mintiera pero que por sobre todo no dijera que era a Airi a quien quería.

"Ya veo" Incluso los besos fueron parte de su _ayuda_ para que Rena estuviera con Airi, no fueron más que una práctica para ella "Debí haberlo imaginado, te felicito" Su voz sonaba lejana a sus oídos, casi como si se hubiera puesto en modo automático, pues todo su interior estaba cayéndose a pedazos, tan solo quería salir corriendo de allí, no soportaba ni siquiera verla.

"Sé que es repentino, pero tenemos que poner distancia entre tú y yo, no quiero que se malinterpreten las cosas, por eso he estado actuando de esa manera últimamente"

No había como describir la tortura por la que estaba pasando, las palabras de Rena cortaron como cuchillos "Ah s-si, claro claro… entiendo" Así de fácil se tiraba por la borda años siendo amigas, y al final del día, Furukawa Airi se robó todo lo que le importaba. En un último esfuerzo alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Rena, no había ningún tipo de duda en ellos, tampoco encontró a quien había conocido hasta ese momento, solamente un par de pupilas que la miraban sin ningún tipo de pesar. Los labios de Jurina se curvaron, fue como si hubiera regresado a su yo de 8 años, cuando sonreír no era más que un movimiento de músculos, cuando estaba completamente sola "Espero que seas muy feliz" Y como un cascaron vacío, solo tomo sus cosas y salió del salón sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Las palmas de Rena se ceñían sobre su boca, intentando con todas sus fuerzas callar los sollozos que las lágrimas que caían por sus lados generaban. Una vez paso el suficiente tiempo para saber que Jurina ya se encontraba lejos, dejo que su espalda se deslizara por la pared hasta que su cuerpo tocaba el suelo, liberando a su vez el llanto que tanto estuvo ahogando.

"Rena" Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que Airi había entrado al salón sino hasta que la tuvo en frente "¿Qué sucedió?, te vine a buscar porque estabas tardando mucho" Airi acariciaba su cabello mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de Rena.

"Se acabó… lo acabe" Airi no supo que más hacer aparte de resguardar a Rena entre sus brazos, no importa cuántas veces lo vea, nunca logrará soportar ver a Rena tan destrozada, y rezaba por el día en que pudiera encontrar la verdadera felicidad "También te perjudique a ti, le dije que estaba saliendo contigo"

"Está bien está bien" Sinceramente eso era lo que menos le importaba, ya encontrarían la manera de hacer que funcione esa fachada, estaba segura de que a Akane se le ocurriría algo, lo único que importaba en ese momento, era que Rena pudiera estar tranquila y lejos de quien le causa tanto dolor, por lo menos por un tiempo, pues de la única manera en la que podía describir la relación de Jurina y Rena en este momento, es como tóxica para ambas.

* * *

Mayu corría por el pasillo de su casa, intentando como podía no tropezar en su camino a la puerta principal. Hace solo un instante la ama de llaves que ha cuidado de ella por años toco su puerta alarmada, informándole que la única amiga que ha invitado alguna vez a pasar el rato a su casa había llegado de repente, he incluso la mujer que ha interactuado pocas veces con Jurina, pudo sentir que algo estaba mal con la chica. Su reacción inmediata fue llegar tan pronto como podía a Jurina, algo le decía que finalmente las cosas habían llegado a su límite, que todo lo que había estado sucediendo en los últimos días había terminado de estallar, y no de la mejor forma.

Sus pies se detuvieron en seco cuando a pocos metros diviso la figura de Jurina, tuvo que tragar profundo para asimilar lo que veía. Todo alrededor de su amiga no tenía color alguno, sus ojos no tenían luz alguna mientras que su mirada se veía perdida, su rostro lucía cansado al igual que su cuerpo "Mayu…" Pero su voz… su voz que arrastraba un dolor que no se podía poner en palabras, era lo único que podía dar cuenta del caos que se generaba en su interior.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Mayu tomo a Jurina por la mano para llevar a su habitación, impresionándose con como Jurina parecía una simple muñeca que se dejaba manipular a su antojo. Una vez estuvieron en la habitación, Mayu hizo aquello que le ha negado hasta a sus padres, simplemente abrazo el cuerpo de Jurina entre sus delgados brazos, no había mucho que decir y nunca ha sido buena con las palabras, lo único que podía hacer era hacerle saber a Jurina que no estaba sola.

Inmediatamente las rodillas de Jurina cedieron, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de Mayu "La perdí" Fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas antes de que un sollozo desgarrador ahogaran su voz. Jurina no lograba contener su llanto en lo más mínimo, haciendo sentir a Mayu que su amiga se deshacía poco a poco entre sus brazos "Yo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera" Jurina intento desahogarse como pudo a pesar de que sus gemidos a penas y la dejaban hablar "Sería más amable, más fuerte si es necesario, abandonaría todo si me lo pidiera, incluso soportaría tener que verla con Airi, pero por favor… que no se aleje de mí, todo de mí está hecho para amarla, ella es todo lo que necesito y quiero"

Era la primera vez que veía llorar a Jurina tan fuerte, la estrella del club de tenis, la coqueta chica que arrancaba suspiros con solo una sonrisa, la chica que tenía las mejores notas de toda la escuela, aquella que era amigable y amable con cualquiera, la misma Matsui Jurina a quien muchos encajaban como la persona más perfecta ahora se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente por su primer y único amor, poco sabían esas personas de la verdadera realidad de Jurina, una en la que no tiene nada más que aquello que muestra a los ojos del público pues es lo único que conoce, y que lo único que podía decir que era suyo ahora lo ha perdido. Sinceramente a Mayu no le sorprendía que Rena fuera la causa de las lágrimas de Jurina, y tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Jurina nunca hubiera sabido de sus sentimientos, a veces ignorancia es sinónimo de felicidad, si tan solo hubieran dejado las cosas como estaban Jurina y Rena seguirían siendo amigas y quizá un día las cosas se hubieran dado de manera natural entre ellas. Pero ahora Mayu tenía que cargar con la culpa, las lágrimas y el dolor de Jurina, al final del día que ambas siguieran por su camino parecía la mejor opción.


	21. CAPITULO 21

Ehhh... creo que debería dejar de decir que "el siguiente es el último capitulo" porque adivinen, este tampoco lo es. Pero solo habían dos opciones más, o me tardaba otro mes para poder terminarlo, o me apuraba en escribir y eso terminaría en un algo mal escrito y se notaría el afán. Así que de momento, solo sepan que el último capitulo esta cerca, e igualmente espero que el guste este.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21**

Sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo se sentía caliente como si el verano aún estuviera en su auge, su corazón latía con rapidez en su pecho a pesar de que intentaba calmarlo con una respiración pausada, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos. Las diferentes voces a su alrededor la inquietaban incluso más, algunas gritaban de la emoción, otras dejaban salir expresiones de frustración, mientras que había algunas voces silenciosas que describían a la perfección la frustración o tristeza que toda perdida trae consigo.

Jurina dejo que el tumulto de gente que se aglomeraba frente al tablero lleno de nombres y números, retrasaran el momento en que por fin iba a saber que sería de su futuro. Aun sabiendo que con solo levantar su vista un poco podría saber el resultado, la angustia era demasiada y si las cosas no resultaban bien pues al menos prefería que poca gente estuviera presente en el momento en que se viera totalmente derrotada. Pero el momento finalmente le llego, ahora no había nada al frente suyo que le sirviera de excusa; se dio a si misma unas palmaditas mentales en los hombros en un intento de darse valor, _Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, te esforzaste lo suficiente como para no tener arrepentimientos, aún hay otras opciones, todo saldrá bien._ Se decía a sí misma.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire que retuvo en sus pulmones, se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y finalmente conto hasta tres, sus ojos de abrieron y de inmediato se dirigieron hasta la esquina superior izquierda, si su nombre no estaba siendo coronado, entonces de verdad no importaba en que otro lugar estuviera.

5\. Yokoyama Yui

4\. Yamamoto Sayaka

3\. Watanabe Mayu

2\. Furukawa Airi

1\. Matsui Jurina

Todo el aire que estuvo reteniendo salió disparado, sus manos que estaba sosteniendo sobre su pecho cayeron a sus costados, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras que poco a poco una reluciente sonrisa le iluminaba todo el rostro, finalmente algo bueno le tenía que suceder después de los terribles meses que había pasado, y después de tantos años de esfuerzos inmedibles, de noches en vela, de tener que preferir ir a la biblioteca para estudiar en vez de salir con amigas, de frustraciones y de sentir que en cualquier momento podía tirar la toalla, finalmente podía decir que cada segundo y sacrificio había valido la pena, porque su nombre que relucía en el primer lugar del último examen de las tercero, le acababa de asegurar una beca en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país.

"Felicitaciones" Se había quedado tanto tiempo absorta viendo la lista, y aún sin poder creerlo del todo, que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que Mayu había llegado. Una sonrisa orgullosa también curvaba los labios de la más bajita, había estado presente en todo el camino de Jurina, y estaba completamente feliz de que todo su esfuerzo hubiera obtenido su merecido resultado "De verdad te lo mereces"

"Gracias" No era normal que Mayu la felicitara tan genuinamente, por lo que Jurina no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada ante la sinceridad de su amiga "Supongo que me tendrás que aguantar por más años" Mayu ya tenía su lugar asegurado a la misma universidad con sus notas, la diferencia era que sus padres sí que tenían el dinero suficiente para pagarla; pero Jurina creía firmemente que si su amiga hubiese llegado a tomarse más en serio los estudios y no solo a hacer lo necesario, su beca hubiera podido peligrar.

El rostro de Mayu paso a tener una mueca de desagrado, regresando así a un estado más natural para ambas "Tenías que arruinar el momento" Pero inmediatamente la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la más bajita, siendo contagiada por la risa de Jurina.

Un pesado y largo brazo se colgó de sus hombros, haciendo que estuviera a punto de caer ante el repentino aumento de peso "Bien hecho Matsui" La ruidosa voz de Sae se hizo presente, "Al final no te pude convencer de venir conmigo, vaya perdida de talento" Desde segundo año Sae le había estado insistiendo en tomar el curso de deportes en XXX universidad, asegurándole que ambas alcanzarían la cima del tenis de campo, pero Jurina ya tenía muy claro cuál sería su carrera y universidad soñada.

"Ya te toca a ti sola" Se excusó Jurina mientras se sacaba de encima el brazo de Sae.

Un par de chicas más que estaban con ella en la misma clase también se acercaron para felicitarla, de igual manera que una que otra conocida del club de tenis, a su alrededor todo estaba lleno de sonrisas y felicitaciones, no podía esperar a llegar a casa para darle las buenas nuevas a sus padres, probablemente saldrían a algún lugar en la noche para celebrar y era posible que también invitaran a Mayu. Había estado esperando por ese momento por muchos años y sentía que se sacaba un peso de encima, se supone que debería estarse sintiendo completamente complacida con la vida, pero había algo dentro suyo que no la dejaba disfrutar completamente del que debía ser el mejor momento de su vida, porque a pesar de todo, había solamente una persona por la de que verdad quería ser felicitada.

Ya estaban a principios de noviembre, un poco más de dos meses habían pasado desde que su relación con Rena cambio drásticamente. Los primeros días fueron un verdadero infierno, no sentía motivación alguna para hacer la más mínima actividad, a duras penas lograba ir a clase pero fallando en concentrarse debidamente, estuvo faltando al club de tenis por varios días y en cuanto llegaba a casa solo quería dormir. Cada vez que lograba sentirse mínimamente feliz el solo recordar que Rena ya no estaba a su lado hacia que todo se volviera a apagar dentro suyo, su único salvavidas en ese momento fueron los estudios; se había concentrado como nunca antes en estudiar, cada momento libre lo utilizaba para repasar las guías del examen para intentar distraer su mente. Pero no solo eso fue lo que la ayudo a salir del hoyo en el que estaba, sorprendentemente y contra todos los pronósticos, Mayu siempre estuvo a su lado intentado subirle los ánimos.

A la cibernética chica no le molestaba ir hasta su casa y sacarla de debajo de las cobijas, o incluso si solo iba para ver alguna película, jugar un videojuego o tan solo a hacer presencia, Mayu siempre estuvo a su lado y no dejo que terminara de pudrirse en la soledad. Con el pasar de los días lograba volver a verle el lado brillante a las cosas, y de alguna manera pudo sobrellevar los últimos meses; pero a pesar de todo, siempre había algo que faltaba, Rena era su base principal. Justamente en el momento en que la perdió se dio cuenta que toda su vida había estado girando alrededor de ella sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta, Rena rodeaba su todo hasta el punto en que su mundo estaba hecho de ella. Todo este tiempo separadas la ayudo sentirse más independiente de alguna u otra manera, antes no podía diferenciarse a sí misma de Rena, pero aquel tiempo también la ayudo a comprobar que su amor hacia ella no era solo una ilusión de apego.

Para este momento podía decir que su amor hacia Rena no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, aún tenían que verse día a día en la escuela, con tan solo verla desde lejos era suficiente para que su corazón sintiera punzadas y quisiera tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir sin importarle nada más, pero siempre mantuvo su distancia como Rena se lo pidió. En un principio no se dirigían la palabra en lo más mínimo, pero poco a poco fueron recuperando las miradas, las sonrisas casuales que incluso si eran por cortesía le eran suficientes a Jurina, después fue el saludo y así hasta el punto en el que están, en donde no se tratan ni como completas desconocidas, pero tampoco pueden decir que las cosas regresaron a cómo eran antes.

Casi como si sus pensamientos la hubieran llamado, Rena se apareció a su lado para revisar el mismo tablero en busca probablemente de sus propias notas. Jurina junto con Sae y Mayu se quedaron de repente en silencio observando a la de cabello largo, todas estaban a la expectativa esperando por alguna reacción de la más callada, ya que estaban al tanto de la ambigua situación en la que Jurina y Rena estaban. La mirada de Rena se dirigía hasta la parte más alta del tablero, al notar esto Jurina trago sonoramente, de verdad deseaba escuchar unas simples palabras pero que viniendo de Rena significan todo para ella.

El semblante tranquilo de Rena cambio repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron mientras que los dedos de sus manos cubrían ligeramente su boca, finalmente sus pies se pusieron de puntillas a la vez que daban unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, luciendo como si en cualquier momento pudiera dar pequeños salticos. Su rostro se giró yendo directamente a encontrarse con los ojos de Jurina. Felicidad, regocijo y la posibilidad de unas cuantas lagrimas eran lo que se asomaban por los grandes y castaños claros ojos de Rena, e inmediatamente Jurina fue bañada por los mismos sentimientos.

"Eso significa que…" Pregunto Rena aún con la misma expresión en su rostro, y de repente, era como si no hubieran pasado ni un solo segundo separadas, volvían a ser las mismas amigas de hace unos cuantos meses que solo se preocupaban la una por la otra.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Jurina asentó con su cabeza, sintiendo como el corazón podía salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento, pues la reacción de Rena solo significaba que aún había un lugar para ella, que no había desaparecido completamente del corazón de Rena y que a pesar de todo aún le importaba "Tengo la beca asegurada" Termino de confirmarlo en palabras.

Lo que sucedió después no había logrado ni siquiera pasársele por la imaginación a Jurina, incluso Sae y Mayu se quedaron pasmadas sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. En menos de un parpadeo, Rena se había lanzado sin pensarlo sobre Jurina, enrollando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la última. Por todo su cuerpo pasaron ráfagas de electricidad, cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar envolvió lentamente el cuerpo de Rena entre sus brazos, con temor a que al tocarla pudiera desvanecerse como una ilusión. El calor que recibía era más que reconfortante, sentía como si su corazón hubiera encontrado lo que tanto ha estado pidiendo desesperadamente, se sentía en casa, tenía devuelta aquella parte que había perdido de sí misma, y en ese momento, no dudaba de que ese simple gesto era la verdadera recompensa.

"Sabía que lo ibas a lograr" La gentil voz de Rena le susurro en un cálido tono.

Los ojos de Jurina se cerraron inmediatamente, quisiera poder quedarse de esa manera para siempre "Um" Las palabras se negaban a salir mientras que sus brazos se cerraban con más fuerza sobre la cintura de Rena, quería que en su cuerpo quedara grabado la sensación de tenerla para ella, desde su dulce fragancia hasta sus delgados brazos envolviendo su cuello.

"Después de todo te has estado esforzando por tantos años" Los dedos de Rena se enredaban en su cabello acariciándolo delicadamente, e inevitablemente se sintió como una niña de nuevo, solamente Rena tiene el poder de hacerla sentir tan débil, pero a la misma vez tan fuerte.

"Um" Nuevamente no encontraba su voz y sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, casi como si se negara a aceptar la realidad que tenía en enfrente y quisiera solo regresar al momento en que podía abrazarla en cualquier momento.

"Rena" Una tosca voz llamando por el nombre de Rena hizo que esta se alejara inmediatamente de Jurina.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el semblante de Jurina cambio en 360 grados. Odiaba incluso como sonaba su nombre saliendo de la boca de Furukawa Airi, la misma persona que le había arrebatado a Rena lo hacía una vez más. La artista tampoco se molestaba en demostrar que Jurina no le agradaba, pero si alguna debe ganar, la mirada de Jurina es de lejos más oscura y penetrante que la de Airi, quien para este momento solo intentaba mantener una fachada que solamente cuatro de las presentes conocían, siendo Akane la cuarta persona, quien se limitaba a observar la escena con una expresión totalmente neutra, pero que de un tiempo para acá comenzaba a oscurecerse.

"Nos vemos" Rena se despidió de ella, Mayu y Sae con una sutil sonrisa.

Y ahora seguía la imagen que la hacía morir un poco cada vez que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Rena le sonreía a Airi hermosamente, con aquella perfección que solamente ella posee, los dedos de Rena se entrelazaban con los de la artista mientras que el puño de Jurina se cerraba con fuerza, cuanto no deseaba ser ella quien sostuviera la mano de la de cabello largo, pero lo que más le daba rabia, era que sin importar como lo mirara, Airi no valoraba en lo más mínimo esos pequeños detalles; Jurina tenía más que seguro que si estuviera en el lugar de Airi, se aseguraría de que Rena se sintiera amada con tan solo una mirada suya. Puede que Airi tenga a Rena en este momento, pero Jurina no tenía duda alguna de que ella podía amarla mucho más, eso es algo en lo que nunca perdería contra la artista.

"Rena obtuvo el décimo lugar" Apuntó Mayu haciendo que los pensamientos de Jurina regresaran al presente. Justo como lo dijo la más bajita, el nombre que compartía su apellido se encontraba en el top diez, dibujando otra sonrisa en los labios de Jurina, eso significa que Rena también tenía su pase asegurado a la misma universidad, es decir, que aún no se habían acabado sus esperanzas.

Por tercera vez en el día, un peso extra se sumó a sus hombros, pero en esta ocasión fue el peso de todo un cuerpo lo que se colgaba de ellos "Felicitaciones felicitaciones felicitaciones" Y justo después fue un largo beso en su mejilla lo que acompaño la voz.

"Gracias, Annin" Fue lo único que Jurina pudo decir.

A pesar de todo lo que ya había sucedido entre ellas, Annin había desarrollado aquel comportamiento empalagoso propio de las parejas para con Jurina; a pesar de que había sido incómodo para ella, Jurina ha tenido que aclarar las cosas con la idol en más de una ocasión, pero todo lo que obtenía de Annin era un simple _"Ya lo sé, créeme que siempre lo tengo presente"_ , y con eso terminaba la conversación, pero en menos de un par de días regresaba a la misma actitud, haciendo que Jurina se sintiera por alguna razón culpable; ahora que sabía que amaba a alguien más, no había regresado a coquetear ni a tan siquiera mirar a alguna otra chica, no sabe muy bien porque pero se sentía mal consigo misma al pensarse a ella misma con alguien más que no fuera Rena.

"Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a clase" El mecánico tono de voz de Mayu les advirtió antes de comenzar a alejarse del lugar "No creo que quieras tener algún castigo cuando falta tan poco para graduarnos"

De reojo Mayu observa como Annin se colgaba de Jurina, quisiera saber qué clase de plan se le pasaba por la mente a la idol con ese tipo de actitud, pues a pesar de que sabe que su amiga le ha aclarado las cosas continúa haciéndolo, más de un malentendido ya había ocasionado y puede que ese sea realmente las intenciones de Annin.

Por otro lado, poco más de dos meses habían pasado ya, y para este momento el cargo de conciencia que Mayu sentía era tan pesado que por poco no la deja caminar. Desde que Rena y Jurina se _dieron su espacio_ , todo se había vuelto muy incómodo entre todas terminando en una clara fragmentación que derivo en algo así como dos bandos; por un lado era obvio que Airi y Akane ya no volverían a interactuar con ellas, de vez en cuando Mayu hablaba con la artista pero sus conversaciones eran muy breves y superficiales y lo mismo sucedía con Akane; con Rena la cosa era más complicado, se llevaban conociendo desde hace años pero no era un misterio que Mayu era más cercana a Jurina, por lo que Mayu intentaba no cortar toda relación con la de cabello largo pero en un punto se volvía inevitable. Y como siempre, Sae era la única que se paseaba entre bandos como si ni siquiera hubiera sucedido nada, la verdad, Mayu ahora creía que Sae sí que estaba enterada de todo, pero solo decidía ignorarlo y vivir feliz, pues era bastante obvio que algo sucedía entre Jurina y Rena pero Sae nunca se ha detenido a preguntar.

Pero incluso y a pesar de la gran fisura que ahora tenía la relación de Jurina y Rena, Mayu nunca ha podido ignorar las miradas de anhelo que se dedican la una a la otra sin que se den cuenta de ello. Bien es dicho que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y cada vez que los de ambas se encontraban solo pedían que por favor no se dejaran ir la una a la otra, un grito silencioso lleno de tanto desespero y afán que llegaba a obligar a Mayu a apartar su mirada de ambas, después de todo ella era participe de su separación al haber dejado las cosas tal y como sucedieron, escondiendo el hecho de que sabía que ambas se amaban perdidamente, al final, que derecho tenía ella de separarlas solo por creer que era lo mejor para ellas; pero todo esto y aun así, Jurina estaba completamente decidida a esperar por Rena, esa era justamente la parte más frustrante y dolorosa que le tocaba soportar, y su amiga se lo había dejado más que claro unos días antes.

-Flashback -

Mayu movía sus dedos con frenetismo sobre los botones de la playstation 4, su mirada estaba absorta en la pantalla que reflejaba la imagen de uno de sus videojuegos favoritos, cazar monstruos en el mundo 2D le generaba una goce bastante alto como para que pierda la noción del tiempo y le importe poco cuan secos sus ojos se puedan tornar, y justamente eso era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos, distraer su mente de todo lo que la rodea, pues no solo tiene que lidiar con la culpa por lo sucedido entre Jurina y Rena, sino que ahora también tenía que pensar en el examen que definirá su futuro, el cual se llevará a cabo en tan solo dos días.

Pero aun ni ella entiende porque es que termino en el nido de todos sus problemas cuando lo que estaba buscando era escapar de ellos, porque su brillante cerebro no se detuvo a pensar en su camino a casa de Jurina, y antes de que lo supiera, estaba en la habitación de la más alta jugando videojuegos mientras la otra estudia en su escritorio. Tal vez era una especie de auto castigo inconsciente, pero sentía la necesidad de esta allí para Jurina incluso si solo hacía presencia, o quizás eso era lo que llaman ser una buena amiga.

"Por favor… muere de una vez" Ya era la quinta vez que intentaba eliminar a un bazelgeuse, uno de los monstruos más difíciles del juego; estaba decidida a obtener los materiales necesarios para construirse una hermosa armadura, pero la dificultad estaba por los cielos y ya comenzaba a irritarse "Corre… corre… ¡CORRE!" Mayu le gritaba a su personaje que se quedaba sin aliento, teniendo que ver como la enorme bestia venía hacia ella con uno de sus ataques más letales sin poder mover a su personaje "No es verdad…" La muerte estaba frente a sus ojos, y sin poder moverse, la pantalla se volvió negra lo que indicaba su quinto fallo. Por un instante se quedó en blanco, permitiéndose sentir como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, ella suele ser muy calmada, respirando y haciendo toda la parafernalia que la llevarían a la calma, pero claramente había llegado a un límite "¡NOOOOO, ERES UN INUTIL!" Le grito a la pantalla.

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y soltó el mando de la play a un lado, ya no tenía ganas de seguir jugando. Observó el techo por un par de minutos, girando después rostro para que sus ojos cayeran sobre Jurina; la más alta seguía con sus ojos completamente clavados en los libros, estaba más que concentrada en lo que fuese que estuviera estudiando, pues en ningún momento le ha pedido a Mayu que baje la voz o que deje de hacer tanto alboroto, siempre que Mayu creía que se había pasado con el tono volteaba a ver a Jurina, solo para encontrársela en la misma posición durante más de dos horas casi como si fuera una foto.

Odiaba ver a Jurina así, pues sabía que no estaba quemando su cerebro por gusto o porque en verdad necesitara estudiar tanto, sino porque era la única manera que encontraba de suprimir momentáneamente el dolor de pensar en Rena, era su cura temporal "Mamá me dijo que hoy hará la cena y que esta vez no acepta un no por respuesta" Habló finalmente Jurina con un tono inexpresivo y sin dejar de ver los libros.

"Está bien" Se había pasado toda la tarde en la casa de Jurina, y eso mismo había pasado varios días, por lo que se aseguraba de volver a casa antes de que los padres de Jurina regresaran o cuando apenas estuvieran entrando por la puerta, realmente le daba algo de vergüenza venir tan seguido.

Mayu dirigió su atención a su celular, lo único que había en cada una de sus redes sociales era el rostro de Iriyama Anna. La idol había hecho su debut en solitario hace unas cuantas semanas y este era el día en el que aún se seguía hablando del tema, el éxito fue bastante, y la mayor razón para esto fue el flameante video musical que acompaño la canción. A pesar de que la madre/manager de Annin había cumplido con lo acordado sobre la identidad de Jurina, la primera semana fue bastante tensa, ya que los fans de Annin buscaban con desesperación la persona que tuvo el placer de acariciar y ser acariciada por la idol. Solamente Annin, Mayu, Jurina y Rena sabían del trabajo que Jurina había hecho, y a pesar de que las últimas tres lo mantenían en secreto perfectamente, es más, hasta bastante incomodas se sentían con la situación actual, la idol parecía tener el deseo de decírselos a todos. Lo único bueno que salió de todo esto fue que la idol se vio mucho más ocupada que antes, teniendo que faltar bastante a clase y no dejándole ningún hueco a su agenda para que aprovechara la situación de Jurina y Rena.

A todo esto, Mayu recordó que Annin continuaba estando encima de Jurina cada que podía, hasta el punto en que Mayu no aguanto más y le pregunto a Jurina si tenía una relación con ella, recibiendo un rotundo no y confundiendo a Mayu aún más con el aclamado beso que Airi y Rena vieron "Jurina" Puede que lo que estaba a punto de proponer no fuera lo correcto, pero ya comenzaba a desesperarse al ver como su amiga seguía sufriendo cuando se supone que todo lo que Mayu oculto y ha hecho es para el bien de ella.

"Ya estoy por terminar" Respondió Jurina arrastrando las palabras, el cansancio mental ya se le notaba hasta en la voz.

"Eso mismo dijiste hace una hora, baja ya el lápiz y préstame atención"

Jurina no tuvo como objetarle, haciendo lo que le había pedido, y después de pasar sus manos por sus irritados ojos, finalmente le daba su atención a Mayu "¿Qué sucede?"

Mayu dudo por un momento, no era muy pertinente lo que iba a decir, pero tampoco tenía mucho que perder "Porque… ¿Por qué no lo intentas con Annin?" Hubo un pesado silencio en cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca, la verdad sea dicha, Annin no parecía una mala persona, y por el contrario se le notaba que solo quería amar a Jurina, puede que sus métodos no sean los mejores, pero sin duda sus sentimientos no son falsos y puede que con el tiempo Jurina le corresponda y finalmente encuentre la felicidad "Creo que no es mala idea que le des una oportunidad" Agregó cuando el silencio se volvió muy largo.

La mirada de Jurina cayó a un lado de soslayo, sus labios se curvaron levemente, pero todo lo que Mayu podía ver era una inmensa melancolía en cada uno de sus gestos "¿Tan miserable me veo?" Era como si estuviera dándose cuenta que había sido descubierta totalmente.

"Que quieres que te diga… creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta a eso" No solo eran las horas y horas que Jurina pasaba estudiando la única señal que había alarmado a Mayu y que demostraba la tristeza en la que Jurina estaba sumergida. Desde lo sucedido, Jurina se había convertido en una especie de cadáver andante, se distraía fácilmente incluso en medio de una conversación, se había vuelto bastante callada, aceptaba cualquier cosa que le decían y no mostraba interés en nada particular o que no fuera estudiar "¿Hasta cuando vas a continuar soportando todo esto?, creo que Annin puede ayudarte a seguir adelante" Sabía que sacar un clavo con otro no era lo mejor, pero peor es nada.

"No sería justo para ella" Respondió Jurina rápidamente, aquella sonrisa que le dolía a Mayu ver seguía sin dejar los labios de Jurina, no importa que suceda o cuanto esté sufriendo, Jurina nunca ha dejado de sonreír y de alguna manera eso le molestaba a Mayu, quisiera que su amiga pudiera liberarse de su tristeza y dejara de fingir fortaleza, que lo sacara todo de su pecho en lugar de seguir haciéndose la fuerte.

"¿Y es que acaso sí es justo para ti que continúes soportándolo todo?" Su tono se tornó severo "Piensa un poco en ti también Jurina, todo tiene un límite y tú estás a punto de llegar al tuyo"

La tranquilidad de Jurina contrastaba con el irritado estado al que Mayu había llegado en un parpadeo, la primera solo observaba con total neutralidad a la segunda "Es porque solo puedo pensar en mi… que aún no puedo dejarla ir" Confesó finalmente Jurina "Rena es lo único que deseo en este momento, tanto que me he vuelto codiciosa, su felicidad de ha convertido en la mía, también quiero tenerla para mí, quiero ser yo quien la haga feliz, quiero ser yo quien disfrute de sus labios, quiero ser yo quien la ame…" Jurina estiro todo su cuerpo, sus palabras no se veían forzadas, por el contrario, salían con total naturaleza, demostrando así que estaba más que convencida de ellas y que ya había tomado una decisión "No tengo pensado darme por vencida con Rena, voy a esperar por ella el tiempo que sea necesario"

"¿Incluso si destruyes tú alma en el proceso?"

Jurina volvió a unir sus miradas, y con toda tranquilidad y decisión, curvo sus labios en aquella sonrisa rota antes de dar su respuesta "Así es, incluso si eso significa tener que soportar como se hace pedazos a cada momento, voy a esperar por ella"

Mayu se quedó sin palabras, que se supone que haga ahora. Tragó sonoramente, ahora parecía ella la más vulnerable de amabas, pues no podía creer como es que Jurina esta tan decidida a soportar aquel dolor sin ni siquiera tener la certeza de que logrará estar con Rena algún día. Lo único que había logrado era darse cuenta de que estaban hechas la una para la otra, pues lo que Rena había aceptado soportar durante tantos años solo para estar junto a Jurina, ahora esta última también lo estaba viviendo y de igual manera aceptaba resistirlo con tal de estar juntas. ¿Realmente había tomado la decisión correcta al quedarse callada?

-Fin flashblack-

La mano que sostenía entre la suya se alejó una vez dieron la vuelta sobre la primera esquina, inevitablemente un suspiro fatigado dejo sus labios cuando las máscaras se cayeron. El ambiente que las rodeaba se volvió incluso más pesado de lo que ya era, estar con Akane y Rena en el mismo lugar había pasado de ser el momento más agradable del día al más estresante.

"De verdad lamento que tengas que hacer todo esto" Rena no dudo en hablar, ya habían tenido esta conversación muchas más veces de las que Airi recordaba, pero cada una de ellas solo lograba que la tensión aumentara "Creo que de verdad lo mejor es que acabemos con toda esta farsa, creo que ya puedo seguir adelante por mí misma, o ya encontrare alguna otra manera de hacerlo"

Airi masajeo el lugar de su sien con una mano mientras un segundo suspiro hacía su presencia, las palabras de Rena tenían bastantes fallos. Primero, no hay ninguna otra manera, no es como que no hubieran intentado pensarlo ya y seguir fingiendo tener una relación era la única lo suficientemente buena y creíble, y segundo, es claro que Rena aún no logra dejar ir a Jurina completamente, esa es la mentira más grande que ha escuchado y lo que acabo de ver era la prueba de ello "No te preocupes, aún podemos seguir haciéndolo, no hay ningún problema"

Eso decía, pero al igual que Rena, sus palabas también estaban llenas de mentiras, la mirada silenciosa pero acusadora de Akane demostraba que claramente había muchos problemas. En un inicio todo marchaba bien, su novia era increíblemente comprensiva y amable, tanto que Airi sentía que ni siquiera la merecía, pero las cosas fueron cambiando con el pasar de los días. Su supuesta relación con Rena de alguna manera termino estando en boca de toda la escuela y fue justamente allí donde todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Akane y ella no tenían la necesidad de estar actuando como una pareja frente a toda la escuela, a ambas les gusta mantener su vida privada y gracias a ello su relación nunca se supo, pero no era como que lo ocultaran, simplemente las cosas no se habían dado para que alguien más lo supiera; pero ahora realmente se había vuelto algo que debían ocultar.

Tenía que mantener su relación falsa con Rena a la luz del público para que así Jurina no sospechara nada, pero eso llevo a que se tuviera que distanciar de Akane, es como sí su amada de toda la vida se hubiera convertido en la segunda, la otra. Sabía que Akane tampoco quería abandonar a Rena, y eso solo hacía las cosas más difíciles porque ambas se sentían con ambas manos esposadas "Yo me adelantare" Akane comento, no dándole tiempo a Airi de tan siquiera decir alguna palabra, teniendo que soportar ver como se alejaba de ella.

"Airi" Rena volvió a hablar después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio "Sé que me quieres ayudar, pero creo que hablo por ustedes dos cuando digo que ya fue suficiente, me he vuelto un obstáculo en su relación" Airi pensó que para Rena tampoco debió de haber sido fácil, en algún punto se había vuelto inevitable que sus problemas con Akane no se notaran, pero aun así era ella quien seguía insistiendo en continuar hasta que todo se volvió incómodo para las tres.

Las palabras que Mayu le dijo un tiempo atrás regresaron a su memoria _¿De verdad crees que esto es lo mejor para Rena?_ Justamente en ese momento es que comenzaban a tomar sentido. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, Rena seguía luciendo desdichada a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo, era como si realmente le faltara una pieza para poder ser verdaderamente feliz "Lo siento, creo que solo he empeorado las cosas" Tuvo que disculparse, sabiendo que Rena no entendía todo el contexto en el que Airi estaba hablando, pues dejo que su rabia la cegara y probablemente había tomado las decisiones equivocadas, con tan solo ver los vacíos ojos de Rena debió haber sabido que alejarla tanto de Jurina no era la manera correcta de ayudarla.

"No te disculpes tú no tienes la culpa de nada, por el contrario, solo estabas intentando ayudarme, fui yo quien se aprovechó demasiado de ese hecho, así que por favor, solo déjame darte las gracias y terminemos con esto" Rena sonrió, y después de mucho tiempo Airi lograba ver una pizca de sinceridad, por lo menos había obtenido un poco de lo que estaba buscando, sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, había tocado fondo, la mirada apagada y entristecida que ha visto en Akane los últimos días era algo que ya no podía seguir ignorando ni soportando, mucho menos cuando sabía que tenía gran parte de la culpa por haber sido tan testaruda "Si llegas a necesitarme no dudes en pedirlo, siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte incluso si suena descabellado"

Rena asintió levemente, puede que Airi fuera la única que se sentía de esa manera, pero aquella mascara que tuvieron que llevar por poco más de dos meses había vuelto su relación un poco incomoda, era como si ambas supieran que estaba mal que intentaran esconder los problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos "Dale mis gracias a Akane también, y dile que lamento haberme entrometido en su relación" Airi quiso objetarle lo acabado de decir, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Rena se interpuso "No tienes que negarlo sé que se han distanciado por la situación, así que solo acepta mis disculpas y por lo que más quieras… arregla las cosas con ella"

El timbre que anunciaba la primera hora retumbo en sus oídos, iban a llegar tarde a clase, pero Airi sintió que ese era su llamado a comenzar a actuar "No te preocupes, te aseguro que voy a hacer algo al respecto y además…" Sus labios se curvaron y una pequeña llama volvió a nacer en sus pupilas "Eso no será lo único que voy a intentar arreglar"

* * *

Jurina veía como la profesora miraba su reloj por quinta vez, en algún punto se había vuelto bastante gracioso ver como hasta una profesora estaba desesperada por que la clase se acabara. Después de los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad no quedaba mucho más que tuvieran que hacer en la escuela, es más, la asistencia se había vuelto opcional, esto debido a que las de ultimo año ya habían acabado con todos los exámenes y para este punto ya se sabía si lograron pasar o si tendrían que sufrir un año más viendo los mismos temas y pasando por la vergüenza de repetir con las que ahora eran kouhais; las únicas que realmente estaban asistiendo a clase con alguna intención académica eran aquellas chicas a quienes las notas las tenían colgando de un hilo, esperando poder hacer unos talleres o alguna otra actividad que les salvara el promedio.

Y por otro lado, estaban las chicas como Jurina, quienes no entienden muy bien porque siguen asistiendo cuando podrían estar en casa. La verdad es que se le paso varias veces por la mente, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al pensar que estaba faltando a clase deliberadamente incluso si sabía que no se perdía de nada y que la asistencia era opcional. Pero esa era de lejos la razón que menos pesaba para explicar la presencia de Jurina en la escuela. Jurina no tenía ni siquiera la necesidad de negarse la verdadera causa y sin importar que, sigue pensando que vale la pena tener que madrugar y aguantar clases inútiles si eso significaba que iba a poder ver a Rena.

La escuela se había convertido en la única cosa que las unía, su grupo de amigas se había cristalizado, no comparten los mismos hobbies, Rena había vuelto a ser traída y llevada en aquella camioneta negra que tanto llama la atención, evitando que pudieran cruzarse en el camino y ni hablar de la distancia que hay entre sus casas. Todo esto había llevado a que Jurina atesorara los días de escuela más que los de fin de semana, a pesar de que solamente compartían un par de palabras vagas como un simple _Buenos días,_ eso era suficiente para alegrarle un poco el día a Jurina, tan solo poder observarla y saber que está bien era mejor que quedarse en casa holgazaneando.

Pero por su mente también pasa la pregunta de por qué Rena sigue asistiendo a clases también. Jurina estaba más que segura que con las notas de la otra Matsui, esta podría perfectamente estar en casa viendo películas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo; puede que estuviera bajo la misma situación que Mayu, a quien sus padres la hacen asistir a clase para que al menos tome un poco de vitamina D en lugar de estar todo el día en la oscuridad de su cuarto jugando videojuegos, pero lo dudaba bastante, Kyouko-san es todo lo contrario a los padres de Mayu y antes preferiría que su amada y única hija la acompañara en casa todo el día.

Una segunda duda se sumaba a la anterior, y es que puede que sus ilusiones estén jugando con su juicio y que la hagan imaginar cosas, pero puede jurar que algo había sucedido entre la relación de Rena con Airi. A pesar de que la artista seguía apareciendo en el paisaje cada vez que Rena estaba cerca, ya no daban la sensación de ser algo más que amigas; comenzando porque ya no se toman de las manos y Jurina diría que hay más distancia entre ellas cuando están hablando, incluso se ha dado varias veces que Rena ha pasado el receso con Akarin y en su rostro no se refleja ninguna preocupación o pesar por ese hecho, es más, Jurina podría jurar que Rena se nota más relajada.

"Pss, Mayu" Llamó Jurina a quien tenía en frente en el tono más bajo que pudo para evitar que la maestra las escuchara, la leve inclinación de la cabeza de Mayu hacía atrás fue la señal que necesito para saber que la estaba escuchando "¿No has escuchado nada?" Jurina sabía que en su momento Mayu se había vuelto cercana a Airi, puede que las cosas hayan cambiado un poco en la superficie, pero puede que su amiga sepa si ocurrió algo.

"Claro que he escuchado muchas cosas, se más clara, a menos que quieras que te diga el reportaje del tiempo" Le respondió Mayu con apatía.

Jurina paso su mano por su cuello mientras su mirada divergía a la de cabello largo, su imaginación se había vuelto el único lugar en el que podía amarla, y ahora que veía una posibilidad en la realidad, no podía evitar sentir miedo a que solo fueran simples ilusiones suyas "Ya sabes… si algo paso entre Rena y Airi, últimamente lucen muy distantes"

La mirada de Mayu se dirigió a la misma persona que se reflejaba en los ojos de Jurina, tomándose su tiempo para soltar un suspiro y girar su rostro por un momento para observar a Jurina con los ojos llenos de una especie de cansancio, para después volver su mirada a la profesora "Como quieres que lo sepa"

"Cierto, no tienes por qué saber eso" Dijo Jurina sin evitar que un toque de desilusión pintara sus palabras, tal vez después de todo si lo estaba imaginando todo.

"Pero también he notado que están actuando diferente" La voz de Mayu llegó justo a tiempo para reavivar las esperanzas de Jurina, quien la verdad ya no le importaba si solo era una pequeña posibilidad, se iba a aferrar de ella "Tal vez deberías preguntarle directamente a Rena"

Jurina se quedó sin palabras por un instante, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, la campana que indicaba el final de la última clase del día resonó una vez Mayu termino de hablar "Pero se supone que debería mantener la distancia" Como un pequeño trauma los recuerdos de aquel día en que todo se vino abajo regresaron a ella, congelando sus extremidades; no sabía si podría soportar que Rena llegara a alejarla o a ignorarla de nuevo, e incluso si era poco no quería perder lo que había recuperado de su relación.

"Pues a mí me parece que a ella se le olvido eso cuando te abrazo hace unos días" Añadió Mayu mientras comenzaba a empacar sus cosas "Además parece que Airi tampoco va a venir por ella hoy" Ciertamente, para este momento la artista ya debería estar en la puerta esperando por Rena, pero al igual que en la hora de receso, eso había dejado de suceder "Yo tengo algo de afán así que me adelantare, tu haz lo que tengas que hacer" Mayu terminó de hablar para después acelerar sus pasos hacía la entrada.

Jurina aún seguía sin moverse de su silla mientras que su mirada seguía fija en Rena, dentro suyo estaba peleando con el miedo y la inseguridad a ser rechazada y alejada una vez más, el tiempo para tomar una decisión se le estaba acabando a medida que el salón se iba quedando vació, y al final, las ganas de tenerla de nuevo fueron más fuertes, haciendo que se parara en un rápido movimiento de su puesto y de dos zancadas estuvo frente a frente con Rena.

Los castaños ojos de Rena se detuvieron sobre su figura, por un instante Jurina pudo ver como la duda cruzo las pupilas de la de cabello largo cuando hasta su cuerpo dejo de empacar los libros "Hey" Saludo Rena con una delicada sonrisa.

"H-hey" Se sentía completamente inútil, había olvidado como hablar y sus manos de repente se olvidaron de actuar con naturalidad, estaba siendo consciente hasta de como respiraba, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco "Aún no te he felicitado por el décimo lugar en los exámenes" Mala idea, recordar aquello también hizo que su memoria repitiera aquel abrazo, y solo con eso era suficiente para que sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas.

"Ah, gracias" Los ojos de Rena regresaron a la tarea que sus manos estaban haciendo antes alarmando a Jurina, tenía que decir algo o Rena se iría sin más.

"YO" Por el afán termino alzando su voz más de lo que debería, pero gracias a eso volvió a obtener la atención de Rena "Yo me preguntaba si todo estaba bien" Inmediatamente obtuvo una expresión de confusión total por parte de Rena, tenía que dejar de hablar como si todo el mundo supiera a que se refería "Entre tú y Airi…" Se atrevió a entrometerse de lleno.

Un abrumado silencio reino entre ambas, Jurina sentía como empezaba sudar pues a pesar de todo sus miradas seguían conectadas, pero Rena parecía haberse quedado en blanco por un segundo, sus ojos no expresaban nada, casi como si Jurina hubiera apretado un botón que borraba toda sensación "Todo está perfectamente" Su tono fue monótono y directo, pero poco sabía Jurina que cuando menos demuestra Rena sus sentimientos, es cuando más los está sintiendo.

"Ya veo" Jurina sintió un vació en la boca de su estómago, se había precipitado en sacar conclusiones. Pero no quería que las cosas terminaran así, una vez más sentía que había vuelto a recortar la distancia entre ellas, y se negaba a seguir quedándose de brazos cruzado cuando alguien que no lo merece se quedaba con el amor de Rena "¿N-no te gustaría, tal vez… caminar juntas a casa?"

Su mandíbula se tensó y trago sonoramente, pudo ver como el cuerpo de Rena se tensaba también, a pesar de que tenía temor, la mirada de Jurina no flaqueo ni un solo momento, puede que aquella invitación parezca una tontería para alguien más, pero en ese momento significaba la posibilidad de que Rena la volviera a dejar entrar en su vida. Jurina sintió como los segundos se volvían eternos, el silencio de Rena la estaba mortificando, mucho más cuando veía cierta vacilación en sus orbes, Jurina casi que podía ver como Rena se debatía entre aceptar o no.

"De acuerdo" Los ojos de Jurina se abrieron de par en par, no pudiendo controlar en lo más mínimo la gran sonrisa que comenzaba a iluminar su rostro.

"Bien, espera yo recojo mis cosas, no tardare nada" No lo podía creer, sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se regocijaba. Sus manos se movían torpemente intentando meter de cualquier manera los libros dentro de su maleta, pudiendo escuchar una sutil risilla por parte de Rena que observaba desde atrás, cuanto no había deseado poder volver a escuchar su risa "Ya está"

"Atención" Los parlantes que se escuchaban en toda la escuela llenaron de igual manera el vació salón en el que ambas habían quedado, la voz de su maestra Shinoda Mariko era aquella que transmitía el mensaje "Se le pide por favor a la estudiante de la clase 3-1, Matsui Jurina venir a la sala de profesores, repito…"

No podía ser verdad, qué es lo que tiene que hacer para que la vida le permita tener un poco de felicidad. Su mirada llena de decepción se encontró con la de Rena "Supongo que será en otra ocasión" Concluyó la de cabello largo.

"Si…" Jurina maldecía internamente viendo como Rena salía por la puerta tomando el camino contrario al que ella ahora debía tomar. Después de un suspiro que le siguió un gruñido, Jurina no tuvo más opción que dirigirse a la sala de profesores.

* * *

Jurina observaba las puertas del salón de profesores con algo de resentimiento, en ese justo momento podría estar caminando junto a Rena, pero de todos los momentos libres que hubo en aquel inútil día, su maestra tenía que escoger la hora de la salida para llamarla y arruinar un poco su día, porque por lo menos había logrado acercarse a Rena incluso si la cosas no se pudieron dar al final. Sin tener muchas más opciones y estando completamente resignada, Jurina toco la puerta un par de veces antes de adentrarse a la habitación.

"Con permiso" Anuncio su llegada para después dirigir sus pasos hacia el escritorio de Shinoda Mariko, el cual quedaba hasta el fondo. A pesar de que los de último año ya habían pasado por los exámenes y ahora podían estar tranquilas, la situación era muy diferente para los demás grados, que por el contrario están en mitad de sus propios exámenes y trabajos finales, lo cual explica que aún halla bastantes profesores rodeados de pilas de papeles.

"Jurina-chan" Shinoda-sensei dejo a un lado el marcador rojo con el que estaba calificando un examen que parecía lleno de errores "Aún no te he felicitado por haber obtenido la beca"

Jurina recordó una vez más que aquella alta profesora la había estado apoyando enormemente en aquellos últimos años, tanto que hasta en algún punto sentía como la profesora se convertía en algo así como un familiar más "Muchas gracias, usted me ayudó mucho y se lo agradezco" Dijo Jurina con sinceridad a la misma vez que hacía una reverencia; pero en el fondo pedía que no hubiera interrumpido su momento con Rena solamente para felicitarla.

"Puede ser, pero todo el esfuerzo fue tuyo" Y así fue como llegaron a un punto muerto en la conversación, la profesora podía ver como Jurina estaba algo desesperada por saber que no la llamo solo para felicitarla "En fin, vamos a la verdadera razón de porque te llame" La comisura de los labios de la mayor se estiraron con cierta picardía, despertando finalmente la curiosidad de la estudiante "No sé si recuerdas que hace un tiempo te dije que si las cosas salían bien, algo más se estaba planeando aparte de tú beca" Habló la mujer mientras comenzaba a buscar algo entre las carpetas regadas sobre su escritorio

"Creo que sí, pero muy vagamente" Ciertamente Jurina tiene una imagen de su profesora actuando ligeramente misteriosa, pero en ese tiempo su mente solo podía estar concentrada en la beca como para pensar en algo que viniera después de eso.

"Aquí está" Finalmente las manos de la profesora encontraron un sobre entre toda la cantidad de papeles, lo único que resaltaba en este era una pequeña estampilla americana, pero solo con eso Jurina comenzaba a hacerse ideas a las que aún no sabía cómo reaccionar "Veras, hace un tiempo nos llego una invitación, en esta nos pedía a todo el cuerpo de profesores escoger una estudiante que resaltara por su buen desempeño en diferentes áreas para representar a la escuela"

A medida que la mujer hablaba iba sacando algunos papeles del sobre y se los daba a Jurina, permitiéndole notar que todo estaba escrito en inglés. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco cuando recibió la última página y una foto suya estaba adjunta en una esquina junto con todos sus datos incluyendo su promedio académico y el puntaje que obtuvo en los exámenes de ingreso, y no solo esto, también incluía información de su personalidad junto con datos de su vida deportiva "¿Qué significa esto?" No quería apresurarse a sacar conclusiones, si sus sospechas llegaban a ser ciertas su vida iba a cambiar completamente

"Dime Jurina, ¿Alguna vez has viajado a Estados Unidos?" La sonrisa de la maestra se mostraba en todo su esplendor, contenta de ver la perdida expresión de su estudiante que solo demostraba que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Las palabras ya habían dejado la lengua de Jurina, pudiendo nada más que negar con su cabeza; la alta mujer se puso de pie y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Jurina "Pues deberías ir preparando tus maletas, y unas muy grandes"

* * *

Los rayos de sol color naranja que se filtraba a través de las ventanas del pasillo, reflejaban que la tarde estaba a pocas horas de caer. Jurina caminaba a paso lento, tanto que más bien parecía arrastrando sus pies y con su mirada fija en las baldosas completaba la imagen de alguien totalmente desorientado, o más bien, alguien que tiene tantas cosas en su cabeza que se había olvidado de todo el mundo exterior. _Tengo que decirle a mis padres. Estaré completamente sola. Pero es una oportunidad única. Que pasara con la ceremonia de graduación. Es demasiado pronto. Aun así, significaría tener la vida practicante arreglada. Es por este tipo de oportunidades que me he esforzado tanto. Shinoda-sensei y los demás confiaron en mí._

Estos y muchos más pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza como trenes, uno tras otro y sin escatimar en su fuerza, ciertamente las cosas positivas rebasaban a las negativas por mucho, aquello que le ofrecían era algo que cualquier estudiante e incluso cualquier persona de su edad desearía, no habría razón alguna para tan siquiera dudar, pero lo que más retenía a Jurina a ir dar un rotundo sí, tenía nombre y apellido, uno que casualmente era el mismo que el de ella.

De momento lo primero es volver a casa, ya estaba lo suficientemente tarde como para que no hubiera alguien en los pasillos, y aún tenía que hablarlo con sus padres aun cuando ya sabía que ellos estarían más que complacidos con la idea.

"¿Que más quieres que haga?"

Su mente cayó nuevamente a la tierra con brusquedad una vez sus oídos reconocieron una voz que le hacía hervir la sangre, sus pasos se detuvieron mientras que en cuestión de segundo tenía que decidir qué hacer.

"No se trata de que tengas que hacer algo, sino que tan solo no puedo reconocerte desde hace un par de meses"

En cuanto Jurina escucho la segunda voz supo que no había manera de que huyera de allí sin saber que estaba sucediendo, en esta ocasión supo que fue Akane quien se unió a la escena. Jurina se terminó de esconder finalmente tras la pared, respiro un par de veces intentando calmar su ansiedad e impaciencia por saber que estaba ocurriendo, pues una vez se atrevió a asomar un poco la mirada, pudo confirmar que efectivamente las dos figuras que estaban hablando eran las de Airi y Akane.

"Creí que comprendías la situación y por ende la razón por la que estaba actuando de esa manera"

El tono de la artista se mostraba desesperado, impaciente por convencer a la otra de algo que Jurina no sabía pero que se moría por hacerlo. Todo en la escena le parecía altamente sospechoso, el que estuvieran hablando justamente a estas horas en las cuales se sabía habían pocas o ninguna persona en la escuela, los pies de Airi intentando acercarse sin ser notada al cuerpo de Akane, la mirada suplicante de Airi que la hacía ver completamente vulnerable, de alguna manera Jurina pudo reconocerse en los ojos de la artista, pues sintió que así es como ella misma debe lucir cuando es Rena la que se le pasa por la cabeza, la diferencia es que Airi se la está dedicando a Akane, y no a quien se supone es su novia.

"Sabes muy bien que eso no es a lo que me refiero" Por otro lado, Akane desprendía irritación, de aquella que sale a la luz después de mucho tiempo de haber sido contenida "En algún punto solo podía ver como actuabas por ira, a pesar de que veías que solo estabas haciéndonos daño no únicamente a nosotras sino también a Rena, continuabas ignorándolo todo"

La mención de Rena hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con más fuerza, sabía que algo andaba mal. Sintió la inmensa necesidad de salir de su escondite y enfrentar cara a cara a la artista; por cómo se veía la situación, a Jurina no le gustaba las conclusiones a las que estaba llegando. Pero supo cómo controlarse, era preferible ver como se desenvolvían las cosas entre Akane y Airi en vez de interrogarla directamente, ya que posiblemente la artista no se inmutaría en responderle.

"Lo se… me tarde bastante en poder verlo" Finalmente la voz de Airi cayó en la tranquilidad, teniendo el mismo efecto en el aire que las rodeaba. Desde donde Jurina estaba, pudo ver como la mano de la artista se estiraba para alcanzar la de Akane quien ahora había dejado de evitar la cercanía de la otra "Solo he estado empeorando las cosas, pero créeme cuando te digo que finalmente me di cuenta de ello, por eso me tienes aquí rogándote que vuelvas a estar a mi lado, y que me ayudes a hacer las cosas bien, sin ti no puedo hacer nada"

Todas las alertas se dispararon en el cuerpo de Jurina, su sangre comenzaba a correr más rápido por sus venas, su mandíbula se tensaba, su puño se cerraba con fuerza y su calor corporal subía, a pesar de que la artista no le caía bien, de todo creyó menos que fuera capaz de hacerle a Rena lo que sus ojos están viendo.

"Creí que te iba a perder" Las palabras de Akane temblaron sobre sus labios, la palma de su mano ahora acariciaba la mejilla de Airi.

"Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar" La artista comenzaba a cerrar el espacio que las separaba.

"Tuve que fingir que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad solo quería decirles a todos que es a mi quien en verdad perteneces" El espacio que las separaba poco a poco se volvía nulo y la artista no perecía tener intención de detenerse, por el contrario, acababa con él con más velocidad.

"Ya lo hago desde hace muchos años atrás, y sin importar que suceda tú sigues siendo a la única que quiero tener" Finalmente los labios de la artista se encontraron con los de Akane, la misma electricidad que recorre todo su cuerpo cada vez que están en contacto no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, enamorándose de ella una y otra vez a cada segundo. Compartían un beso lleno de desesperación, sentían como si no se hubieran visto en años, liberando todo el deseo que habían tenido que suprimir durante los últimos dos meses; pero sin aviso alguno, una tremenda fuerza externa jaló a Airi lejos de Akane.

El juicio de Jurina había sido suprimido a su más mínima expresión cuando finalmente los labios de Airi se encontraron con los de Akane. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, una pequeña vena se irritaba en medio de su frente, su respiración se tornó tan pesada como la de un toro a punto hacer su envestida, y sus ojos se sumergían en una profunda penumbra en la que se perdía el más mínimo rayo de luz. Ni siquiera pudo detenerse a pensar antes de llegar de un par de zancadas hasta las acarameladas figuras, tampoco se inmuto en contener un poco la fuerza con la que agarro a Airi desde atrás para primero alejarla de Akane, y después, tomando a la artista del cuello de la camisa, la estrello contra la pared haciendo que un aparatoso estruendo retumbara por el pasillo.

Nunca antes había tenido tanta rabia acumulada, hasta el punto en que siente que fácilmente puede hacerle daño a una persona, en donde su visión se nubla y su cuerpo actúa bajo los principios más primitivos, ignorando incluso el dolor que su mismo cuerpo podía sentir "Como te atreves" Su voz fue tan profunda y vibrante que ni siquiera ella misma se reconocía; la fuerza con la que oprimía el cuello de la camisa de Airi hacia que todos los músculos de sus brazos se marcaran "Eres una basura" Podía ver como Airi se esforzaba para respirar, a pesar de esto no había autocontrol alguno que la pudiera detener.

"Jurina, suéltala por favor" Como un ruido distante pudo escuchar a Akane pidiéndole, y después, unos pequeños golpes sobre su brazo y espalda.

En un momento de lucidez aflojo un poco su agarre, pero solo lo suficiente como para dejar que el aire le llegara con más facilidad a Airi "¿Qué creen que están haciéndole a Rena?" Volvió a hablar una vez más y en esta ocasión incluyó a la otra chica, deteniéndose a dedicarle una mirada llena de repudio e ira a Akane.

Durante aquel momento en el que aparto su atención de la artista, esta aprovecho para poner toda la fuerza que pudo reunir para empujar a Jurina y así zafarse del agarre. Las rodillas de Airi cedieron una vez estuvo libre, intentado recuperar el aliento que le había sido robado de manera tan brusca. Inmediatamente Akane se apresuró a estar al lado de Airi, intentado ayudar a que se estabilizara.

"Lo que hubo entre Rena y Airi nunca fue verdad"

Sorprendiendo incluso a la artista, Akane confeso sin titubear un poco. Los ojos de Jurina se abrieron llenos de conmoción, pero en ese mismo instante su ira aumento un poco más, su puño se cerraba con tanta fuerza que la sangre había dejado sus nudillos, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos e intentar respirar un par de veces para intentar calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar "Esa es una mentira muy pobre" Jurina no podía creer que a pesar de todo tienen el descaro de querer mentirle en la cara.

"La noche que estuvimos en la cabaña" Con ciertas dificultades Airi hablo finalmente, su cuerpo aún no había terminado de recuperarse, pero sus ojos penetraban como el más filoso cuchillo en la figura de Jurina. Como pudo la artista se levantó y camino hasta estar a pocos centímetros frente a la más alta, ahora Airi no se quedaba atrás en cuanto al enojo que la envolvía, haciendo que ambas lucieran como si en cualquier momento pudiera armarse una guerra "¿Qué estabas haciendo aquella noche?"

Ninguna retrocedía sus pasos, ni mucho menos se atrevían a mostrarse intimidadas por la otra "Eso no viene al tema, además… a ti no te incumbe que estuviera haciendo" El estado en el que Jurina estaba era tal, que su mente había dejado de funcionar correctamente, por ella no pasaba nada que no fuera el inmenso deseo de eliminar de su vista el rostro de Airi.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO?!" Contra todos los pronósticos, fue Airi la que cedió primero ante la ira, empujando a Jurina con todas sus fuerzas una vez su fuerte tono resonó entre ambas. Y eso fue todo, solo eso fue necesario para que el delgado hilo que sostenía el autocontrol de Jurina se rompiera y solo quedara una masa de caos, solo era cuestión de un parpadeo para que la más alta arremetiera contra la artista con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de que pudiera suceder, Airi volvió a alzar su voz "¡RENA LO VIO TODO, COMO BESABAS A ANNIN, ¡COMO JUGABAS CON AMBAS!"

Todo su mundo cayó sobre sus hombros en aquel momento, Jurina sintió como toda la rabia desaparecía para ser remplazada con un incalculable temor, aquella sensación de vació que acompaña todas las malas noticias se hizo presente sin ninguna mesura, todos sus sentidos comenzaron a aturdirse mientras que perdía toda la fuerza para enfrentar a Airi "¿D-De que estas hablando?" Su mente no lograba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Cómo crees que se sintió Rena después de eso, después de ver que la usabas como a cualquier otra de tus conquistas, te atreves a decirme a mi basura cuando en realidad eres capaz de hacerle algo así a la persona que más se preocupa por ti" Airi volvió a empujar una vez más a Jurina, y en esta ocasión, Jurina se sentía tan débil como para haber estado a punto de caer, tampoco se alteró un poco, dejando que Airi arremetiera contra ella como quisiera "Lo único que quería era alejar a Rena de ti, solo le haces daño"

En ese momento, la presencia de Jurina había desaparecido, dejando atrás un simple cuerpo vació, su cabello caía sobre so rostro, escondiendo sus turbados ojos que reflejaban su interior. Ahora todo tenía sentido, Rena desapareciendo al otro día, la actitud distante, y finalmente… como Rena la sacó de su vida; Jurina sentía como su pecho comenzaba a arder, odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Airi tenía razón, incluso sin haber tenido la intensión, había herido a Rena de la peor manera.

"Ahora que sabes la verdad, espero que puedas ser mínimamente considerada y hagas lo mejor para Rena" Airi terminó de girar el cuchillo que había incrustado en lo más profundo de Jurina, y después de mirarla con total menosprecio, salió del lugar junto con Akane, quien no pudo hacer más que ver como Jurina se desplomaba sobre si misma.


	22. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Mayu ponía toda su atención en la tarea que tenía en frente, sostenía el cuchillo en su mano derecha con firmeza para asegurarse de no rebanarse el dedo, lo necesitaba para poder jugar videojuegos; en su otra mano, una cebolla picada hasta la mitad, los trozos ya cortados lucían bastante grandes y de alguna manera se podía notar la inexperiencia en los desproporcionados cortes. Los ojos ya comenzaban a arderle, pero se negaba a parpadear tan siquiera una vez, Mayu podía sentir como su madre miraba por encima de su hombro, esperando por el momento en que estuviera a punto de cometer un error, pero por nada del mundo iba a permitir que su madre tuviera ese goce.

Una apuesta era lo que la había llevado allí, durante los últimos días lo único que ha estado escuchando venir de su madre era lo holgazana que era, tampoco es como que Mayu se lo pudiera negar y tampoco era algo por lo que se sintiera avergonzada, por fin había terminado con sus exámenes obteniendo a su vez unos muy buenos resultados, por lo que sentía que podía darse el lujo de vagar todo el día en casa haciendo nada más que lo que le gusta, y eso es obviamente jugar videojuegos y holgazanear. Sus planes fueron ligeramente frustrados cuando sus padres la obligaron a ir a clase, no intento discutir con ellos, solo tenía que ir a hacer acto de presencia y volver a casa, pero su madre se había estado encargando de no dejarla disfrutar de su tiempo en casa con sus constantes sermones.

Así que finalmente Mayu decidió luchar por su merecido descanso. Durante mucho tiempo, y por mucho se refiere a años, su madre ha estado diciéndole una y otra vez que no sobreviviría una sola semana viviendo sola, la razón de esto es que desde pequeña siempre ha sido atendida por su nana. Mayu nunca ha tenido que lavar un plato, hacer su cama, no tiene idea de cómo lavar su ropa, ni tan siquiera ha trapeado o barrido su cuarto ella misma alguna vez, y mucho menos ha cocinado una comida entera; a eso se le sumaba que su padre siempre la ha malcriado demasiado, siendo la niña de sus ojos le ha dado todo lo que pide sin pensarlo dos veces, ganándose también en varias ocasiones discusiones con su esposa por esa razón.

Basándose entonces en las palabras de su madre, Mayu decidió apostar con ella que, durante el periodo de una semana, cuidaría de sí misma sin la ayuda de su nana; se cocinaría ella misma, limpiaría su habitación y haría las demás tareas necesarias para que una persona viva, no puede ser tan difícil, y si lograba hacerlo obtendría la tranquilidad que tanto ha estado anhelando. Y así es como llego el primer día de la apuesta, y en ese momento, la cebolla que tenía en frente se había vuelto su peor enemigo, el video de la receta que había visto en youtube no decía nada al respecto del terrible ardor por el que sus ojos estaban pasando, y su estúpido orgullo no la dejaba moverse, no frente a su madre que hasta tenía una sonrisa sínica en sus labios al ver como su hija era tan testaruda.

"Eso sí que es impresionante" Se burló la mayor al ver como algunas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de Mayu, pero esta seguía negándose a mostrar su dolor "Eres igual a tu padre Mayu-chan" En esta ocasión su madre se dio el lujo de soltar una pequeña risilla, le encantaba ver como su hija que lucía tan tierna y adorable pero que tenía una personalidad que contrastaba tanto con aquellas características, usaba un cuchillo por primera vez en su vida "Mientras más lo aguantes peor se pondrá"

Mayu podía jurar que era la voz del diablo la que le estaba hablando, y ciertamente sus ojos le estaban rogando por un descanso, pero se negaba a complacer a su madre, por lo menos no en el primer día. Y entonces, como si los ángeles hubieran escuchado las plegarias de sus pobres ojos, su celular que tenía al frente de la tabla de picar comenzó a vibrar, seguidamente la pantalla se iluminaba a medida que el opening de no game no life sonaba, nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de que la llamaran, y se arrepentía de los momentos en los que pensó en simplemente dejar de usar su celular pues solo lo veía como una molestia.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces dejo el cuchillo a un lado, mojo un pañuelo en agua para después tomar su celular y caminar hacia el balcón mientras colocaba el pañuelo sobre sus ojos, soltando un leve suspiro ante la sensación de alivio "Por favor termina por mí, puede que tarde un rato" Le dijo a su madre en un tono de victoria, no siempre hay que pelear para ganar.

Observo una vez más el nombre que se iluminaba en su pantalla, la verdad había estado esperando una llamada de Jurina desde hace mucho rato, creyó que su amiga se iba a armar de valor para acercarse una vez más a Rena, pero que no la hubiera llamado en todo el día hizo pensar a Mayu que Jurina simplemente tomo sus cosas y volvió a casa "Espero que me tengas buenas noticias" Fueron las primeras palabras de Mayu.

Pasó un segundo de silencio, incluso Mayu alejo su celular para asegurarse de que había tomado bien la llamada "¿Le hablaste a Rena o no?" Volvió a hablar una vez más al no obtener respuesta, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda por no poder ver qué clase de expresión tenía Jurina, sus ojos siempre han hablado lo que sus palabras callan.

"Si, si hable con ella" Finalmente escucho la voz al otro lado, pero inmediatamente pudo notar que algo no andaba bien, pero se trataba de un detalle tan minúsculo en la voz de Jurina que podía llegar a ser solo su imaginación.

"¿Y qué tal?" Tuvo que preguntar pues Jurina no se adentró más en el tema por sí sola.

"Me dijo que todo estaba perfecto con Airi"

El ceño de Mayu se frunció automáticamente, esa parecía ser entonces la razón de la extraña sensación sombría que la voz de Jurina le producía, pero la otra razón de su reacción tenía que ver con la clara mentira que Rena le dijo a su amiga. Puede que no sepa los detalles, pero sabe muy bien que esa relación es falsa, y si sus ojos no le habían estado fallando, Akane ya parecía estar llegando a un límite, por lo que probablemente Airi estaba a punto de estallar también. Esa " _relación"_ estaba de todo menos perfecta.

"Pero acepto regresar juntas camino a casa" A pesar de que debían ser unas buenas noticias, el tono de Jurina permanecía tan marchito como lo ha estado desde la primera silaba pronunciada "La profesora me llamo antes de poder salir, así que esto no se pudo dar"

"Ya veo…" Mayu comenzó a medir sus palabras, no le gustaba el ritmo que estaba tomando la conversación, y mucho menos la monotonía con la que Jurina le hablaba, de alguna manera sentía que ahora era ella quien estaba en la mira "Pero es bueno que por lo menos te aceptara la invitación"

"Mhm"

Ambas líneas se quedaron en completo silencio. Mayu se sentía como si estuviera en una especia de guerra fría, las cortantes respuestas de Jurina la hacían sentir terriblemente incomoda, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que su amiga le estaba escondiendo algo, que incluso detrás de esas tajantes y tenues palabras había algo más "¿Y eso fue todo?" De repente sintió la urgencia de colgar la llamada, esa desagradable sensación que aparece sin explicación alguna antes de enterarse de unas malas noticias se hizo presente, y de verdad lo odiaba.

"No, de hecho, me enteré de algo más" Y ahí fue cuando Mayu finalmente supo que habían llegado a la verdadera razón de la llamada "Cuando salía de la sala de profesores me encontré con una escena de lo más interesante"

Mayu tragó profundo, no le gustaba los tonos lúgubres a los que estaba llegando la voz de Jurina, un color con tonos carmesí empañaba sus palabras, incluso a través del teléfono Mayu se sentía paralizada de tan solo pensar qué clase de mundo vivían los ojos de Jurina, todo aquello solo podía significar que estaba conteniendo una gran cantidad de emociones, y no de las buenas precisamente "¿Ah sí?"

"Así es, tuve el gran gusto de encontrarme a Furukawa Airi y a Takayanagi Akane besándose, con bastante pasión diría yo, en mitad de un corredor, ¿no te parece increíble mi suerte?"

Todo su cuerpo se paralizo ante el sarcasmo tan negro con el que Jurina acababa de hablar. No supo cómo responder, o si tan siquiera tenía algo para decir, todo lo que podía pasar por su cabeza eran una infinidad de malos desenlaces; de todo se imaginó menos que Jurina iba a descubrir de esa manera la relación de la artista, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, eso significaba que probablemente Jurina también se había enterado de la realidad de la relación de Rena, y de la peor manera. Mayu pudo ver como frente a sus ojos todas las verdades que estuvo intentando ocultarle a Jurina por más de dos meses comenzaban a develarse una tras otra como un efecto domino.

"¿Qué sucedió después?" Preguntó de manera seca y directa, no tenía planeado dar rodeos, quería asegurarse que Jurina ya estaba enterada de todo para poder acabar de una vez por todas con la culpa que ha estado cargando y quién sabe si tal vez, intentar arreglar un poco el desastre que ayudo a hacer.

"Estuve a punto de asfixiar a Airi con mis propias manos" Jurina dejó de lado el sarcasmo que utilizo hace un momento e imito el severo tono que Mayu había usado, ninguna de las dos estaba para ponerse con tonterías "Pero Akane confesó algo" Jurina se quedó en silencio, pero en esta ocasión su silencio hablaba de alguna manera, este hacía sentir a Mayu como si la estuviera incitando a hablar, como si estuviera en una especie de juicio en el que ya estaba sentenciada pero que le daban la oportunidad de redimirse un poco al confesar su culpabilidad "Dime Mayu… ¿Sabías que Airi y Akane han estado en una relación por más de seis años?"

Finalmente Jurina lanzó la bomba, y de hecho, sobre su última frase su voz se quebró levemente, rompiendo con su semblante frío y sombrío que había estado utilizando, dejando que su verdadero dolor comenzara a aflorar.

Se sentía descubierta, odiaba el hecho de que Jurina se hubiera enterado de esa manera de la verdad; sabía que en tarde o temprano lo haría, pero quería ser ella misma quien se lo dijera cuando el momento fuera correcto, pero la manera en que se dieron las cosas solo la hacían ver como la peor amiga que estuvo escondiéndole la realidad de aquello que le causaba dolor.

"Si"

No tenía nada más que decir, solamente esperar por su condena. En ese momento no tenía como explicar sus acciones, e incluso si lo hacía no creía que Jurina lo fuese a entender en ese momento ya que debía tener la cabeza caliente, seguramente por la mente de la otra solo podía pasar la idea de que era una traicionera que ha estado jugando a ser una buena amiga cuando en realidad, ha estado siendo parte de una red de mentiras que la han alejado del amor de su vida.

Pudo escuchar un pesado suspiro a través de la línea, el hecho de que Jurina no hubiera respondido inmediatamente hacía las cosas peores, pues permitía que fuera el mismo juicio de Mayu la que la castigara

"¿También que la relación de Airi y Rena era falsa?"

La voz de Jurina temblaba mucho más, sin intentar un poco esconder el miedo que tenía de escuchar su respuesta. Todo lo que Mayu podía escuchar le decía de la fragilidad por la que Jurina pasaba, ya no había rastro de la amenazadora persona que hasta hace un minuto le hablaba, ahora todo lo que quedaba era la angustia de saber que su mejor amiga había permitido que una mentira la hiciera sufrir.

Su rostro cayó a ver el suelo bajo sus pies, sentía como si sus fuerzas estuvieran siendo drenadas; recorrió con la palma de su mano su rostro, tenía que enfrentar las decisiones que había tomado

"Si"

"Por dios" Y así fue como la voz de Jurina termino de romperse, tanto que Mayu temía que algunas lágrimas ya estuvieran cayendo por sus mejillas, e inevitablemente se sintió como la peor persona parada en la tierra cuando un leve, casi imperceptible, sollozo acaricio su oído. Mayu sintió como un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a hacer presión, mientras más intentaba contenerlo más le dolía, ahora es que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza en que estaba pensando cuando permitió que las cosas se dieran así.

"Solo respóndeme algo más" Jurina volvió a hablar y Mayu ya sabía que venía "¿También sabías lo del beso con Annin y que Rena nos vió?"

Cada silaba pronunciada por Jurina se sentía como un cuchillo en su pecho, era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de dolor. Se sentía más que miserable, en ese momento ni siquiera ella misma entendía muy bien porque lo había escondido todo, durante más de dos meses vivió el sufrimiento por el que Jurina estuvo pasando como si fuera propio, teniendo que ser testigo de cómo se desmoronaba y aun así se mantuvo en silencio. Pero sin importar cuales fueran las razones ni si la lógica estaba de su lado, la realidad era que no había excusa válida que le pudiera quitar la culpa, y solo faltaba pronunciar una silaba más para que todo terminara de develarse.

Nunca antes le había costado tanto encontrar su voz, y no puede negarse que también sentía miedo por lo que vendría una vez diera su respuesta "Si"

Primero fue un silencio sepulcral, uno que debió haber durado menos pero que para Mayu se sintió como una eternidad, tuvo que morder su labio inferior para controlar sus ganas de decir algo más, y también lo hacía como una manera de suprimir la gran cantidad de impotencia que recorría cada esquina de su cuerpo, de intentar que su mente se centrara en el dolor de su labio en lugar martirizarla con pensamientos. Después, Mayu escucho un gruñido que más que rabia, estaba lleno de una sensación de abatimiento y dolor, de aquel que es tan abrumador que simplemente desearías dejar de existir, a esto lo acompañaba el sonido de unos pesados pasos junto con una inestable respiración. Mayu pudo perfectamente imaginarse a Jurina dando vueltas en su habitación, su mano pasando por su cabello con desesperación sin saber ni siquiera que hacer con su cuerpo, sus ojos turbados buscando en algún lugar respuestas que no iba a encontrar, intentado como podía procesar lo que le había sido revelado.

"¿Por qué?" Esa era la pregunta que más temía, pues Mayu no tenía ni idea de cómo explicárselo sin terminar de destruir lo que quedaba de la cordura de Jurina, pues a pesar de que intente imaginarlo, Jurina aún no conoce la verdadera extensión del daño que le ocasiono a Rena, y esta es la verdadera raíz de todo el caos que después se desato "A pesar de que tu más que nadie sabía el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Estaba muriendo poco a poco Mayu y lo sabías, y aun así no me dijiste nada y permitiste que siguiera sufriendo, por qué"

"¿Qué hubieras hecho si lo hubieras sabido?" Al parecer no tenía otra opción que reventar la realidad frente a los ojos de Jurina, a pesar de que lo arriesgo todo para evitar que Jurina tuviera que sufrir más, realmente pensó en lo que sería mejor para su amiga, pero no podía haber estado más equivocada y solo había empeorado las cosas, así que ya no podía postergar más este momento.

"Y-yo hubiera aclarado las cosas con Rena, se lo hubiera explicado todo, yo yo nunca quise" A Jurina le costaba formular frases coherentes, sus fantasías estaban hablando más que su racionalidad, dando lugar a infinidades de posibilidades que estaban por fuera de la realidad "Seguramente ella entendería una vez me escuchara"

"¿Cómo pretendes explicar que estabas besando a alguien más cuando estaban bajo el mismo techo y cuando hace tan solo unos días atrás te habías besado con ella?"

"Yo nunca quise besar a Annin, esa noche le confesé que me había dado cuenta de que amo a Rena y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos, y simplemente no pude apartarla… no en ese momento" Se explicó Jurina inmediatamente, aparentemente estando un poco más calmada y logrando hablar sin morderse la lengua.

Mayu suspiro profundo un par de veces, el primero por el alivio de saber que no se había equivocado en confiar en Jurina, sabía quién era su amiga y que sin importar su reputación nunca jugaría con el corazón de dos personas y mucho menos cuando uno de ellos era el de Rena. Y el segundo, estaba lleno de frustración consigo misma, debió haber confiado más en su juicio y haberle preguntado a Jurina que había sucedido cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

"Jurina…" Había llegado la hora de decírselo "Rena quedo completamente devastada después de esa noche" No titubeo más en decirlo, no tenía derecho a hacerlo después de haber estado ocultándolo tanto por tanto tiempo.

Los pasos que había estado escuchando se detuvieron, hasta ese momento Mayu seguía siendo incapaz de levantar su rostro, como si de alguna manera se estuviera negando a ver a Jurina frente a frente. No escuchó una respuesta inmediata y eso hizo que se preocupara inmediatamente. Rena era el talón de aquiles de Jurina, todo lo referente a ella era lo único que podía sacarla de quicio o calmar todo su ser, no importaba quien fuese la persona que le hiciera daño a Rena, Jurina se encargaría de hacerla pagar; pero ahora era ella misma quien se ponía en ese lugar, por lo que Mayu no sabía cómo podía reaccionar "¿Jurina?"

"¿Es esa la razón por la que no fue a clases por una semana?" Mayu se quedó sin palabras cuando la voz que le respondía estaba totalmente tranquila, incluso mucho más de lo que estaba en un inicio. Su ceño se frunció ante tan extraña reacción por parte de ella, Mayu estaba preparada para escuchar por lo menos el estruendo de un golpe sobre la pared o algo por el estilo. Jurina era un manojo de emociones que iban sobre una montaña rusa.

"Eso tengo entendido" No sabía si debería estar aliviada de tan serena respuesta o si por el contrario debería alarmarse más.

"¿Qué más sabes?"

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, puede que hubiera estado muy determinada a hablar del asunto con Jurina con total sinceridad, pero Mayu no se sentía para nada segura en adentrarse más en la conversación cuando Jurina actuaba tan extraño, y hacerlo por teléfono tampoco era de la mejor manera "Qué tal si hablamos de esto mañana, si quieres puedo ir a tú casa y hablarlo con más tranquilidad" Prefería dejar que la mente de Jurina se enfriara, eran muchas cosas de las que se había enterado, y todas ellas terminarían por desequilibrarla.

"Mayu, quiero que me lo cuentes todo, creo que tengo el derecho y por favor, no me mientas o me ocultes algo más"

Mayu se quedó paralizada ante las palabras de Jurina, la había puesto contra las cuerdas con mucha facilidad, se sentía en un interrogatorio del cual no tenía salida. Alejo el celular de su oreja por un par de segundos, necesitaba poner de lado todas sus emociones para poder soltarlo todo, pero si eso es lo que Jurina quiere, ya no iba a negárselo más; así que después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"Una vez te vio con Annin, Rena fue incapaz de seguir en el mismo lugar, simplemente tomo su celular y después de una llamada alguien vino a recogerla sin tardar más de treinta minutos, ni siquiera fue capaz de volver a la habitación a tomar sus cosas pues sabía que tendría que encontrarse contigo, por eso Airi tuvo que ir por ellas para que se las pudiera llevar. De la semana siguiente no hay mucho que decir que no puedas deducir, obviamente lo del resfriado era una completa mentira, ella era incapaz de verte la cara sin recordar lo que había visto, lo único que Airi me conto, es que al parecer estuvo en su habitación todos esos días, no quería hablar con nadie, comía muy mal y se negaba rotundamente a dejar que alguien entrara a su habitación.

La verdad a partir de aquí lo que se es muy poco, cuando Rena regresó no podía creer como lograba hablar contigo así sea solo para saludarte, esto es solo algo que yo pienso, pero creo que de verdad estaba sufriendo mientras intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien, intentando convencerse de que podía intentar actuar con naturalidad, hasta que, bueno, ya sabes… hasta que finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y te alejo completamente con la mentira de que salía con Airi"

En esta ocasión, obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. Sintió como una parte suya se retorcía cuando un sollozo que intentaba ser ahogado acaricio su oreja; pasó alrededor de un minuto o tal vez un poco más, podía escuchar perfectamente como Jurina intentaba en vano calmar su llanto, incluso en algún momento escuchó como en la distancia maldecía en repetidas ocasiones, pero Mayu no podía hacer más que permanecer en silencio. Sintió como Jurina respiraba profundo repetidas veces, logrando de alguna manera calmarse lo suficiente para poder volver a hablar.

"¿Fu-fue idea de Rena? ¿Fue ella quien decidió sacarme de su vida?"

Mayu pudo sentir como esa pregunta contenía las últimas esperanzas de Jurina, como su amiga esperaba que le dijera que no, que había sido Airi quien había obligado a Rena a hacerlo, que a pesar de todo Rena aún quería seguir estando a su lado, que no todo estaba perdido, pero como Jurina se lo había pedido, Mayu no le iba a mentir, a pesar de que eso significaba destruir por completo lo último que quedaba de ella.

"Así es, fue Rena quién tomo esa decisión"

"Haaa" La voz de Jurina temblaba con cada sonido que salía de su boca.

En esta ocasión, el silencio que las rodeó duro mucho más que solo un par de minutos, pero aun así Mayu espero pacientemente hasta que Jurina quisiera volver a hablar así fuese solo para dar el adiós. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada a través del teléfono, en un par de momentos incluso unos gruñidos se unieron a la escena, sin la necesidad de estarla viendo Mayu podía sentir a la perfección la frustración, impotencia y desesperación por la que Jurina estaba pasando; fue en ese momento que en realidad Mayu agradeció no tener a Jurina en frente, pues realmente no quería tener que ver una vez más la imagen de Jurina estando completamente destrozada, pues sabía que con esta conversación ya había acabado con todo lo que a penas y se mantenía en pie de lo que Rena había dejado hace un tiempo cuando la alejo.

"Recuerdas…" Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Jurina volvió a hablar, su voz se escuchaba ronca y cansada "¿Recuerdas que te dije que siempre iba a esperar por Rena?"

"Mhm" Mayu se sentía física y mentalmente exhausta, tal vez era por haberse quitado el peso de aquello que estuvo escondiendo agoto sus energías, pero la verdad es que no se sentía para nada bien con ese hecho.

"Y-yo no tengo ningún derecho a tan siquiera querer tener su amor"

Nunca antes había odiado tener la razón, porque justo y como lo pensó, Jurina iba a culparse a sí misma por haberle hecho daño a Rena. Esa idea era demasiado como para que Jurina lo pudiera aceptar, no hay manera de que su amiga pueda verse de otra manera más que como la peor persona parada sobre el planeta, porque en su mundo Rena es lo primero, no hay escusa válida que la ayude a comprender que no era su culpa realmente, sin importar como, hacerle daño a Rena era algo impensable e imperdonable.

"Si ni siquiera puedo evitar hacerle daño a la persona que más amo, que derecho tengo a querer estar a su lado si solo le voy a causar sufrimiento incluso sin ni siquiera poder controlarlo"

Dijo Jurina repitiendo casi a la perfección lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Mayu, y ella sabía, que sin importar que le dijera, Jurina no iba a cambiar de parecer, cuando se trata de Rena no hay quien logre hacerla pensar de otra manera.

"No puedes culparte cuando era algo que se te salía de las manos, tú misma lo dijiste, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden controlar" Aun así Mayu quiso intentarlo, puede que se haya equivocado en sus decisiones anteriores, pero por lo menos no se arrepentiría de no haberlo intentado hasta el final.

"Mayu, mi simple presencia le hace daño a Rena. Dios y aun así estuve intentado acercarme a ella de nuevo todo este tiempo"

¿Qué más podía decir?, no iba a intentar consolarla con mentiras como que Rena lo comprendería una vez se lo dijera y que todo volvería a la normalidad, la herida que se creó en la otra Matsui era muy profunda y solo ella misma tiene el poder de decidir si sigue adelante o si acepta una vez más a Jurina en su vida, no hay nada que alguien más pueda hacer.

"Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos de esto en otro momento, tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, ya veremos que hacer mañana" Dijo Mayu intentando una vez más que Jurina pusiera sus pensamientos en orden para poder hablar con calma, y de igual manera ella también necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar "Aún faltan un par de meses más para la graduación y durante ese tiempo se van a tener que seguir viendo quiéranlo o no al menos durante las clases" Añadió.

"No, eso no será así" El ceño de Mayu se curvo ante la respuesta de Jurina, ciertamente puede faltar a clase si así lo desea, pero más de dos meses es bastante tiempo y Jurina no es el tipo de persona capaz de faltar a clase incluso con la situación actual en su escuela "Al menos debo poder cumplir con el deseo de Rena, a pesar de que eso signifique no volverla a ver, si solo le estoy causando daño, alejarme de ella es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Mayu estaba realmente confundida, la convicción en las palabras de Jurina la hacían sonar como si de verdad fuese a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana "¿Qué tienes planeado?"

"Mayu… en una semana me iré a Estados Unidos"

* * *

Annin se preparaba para salir de la calidez del automóvil, el viento que soplaba en Japón ya anunciaba la llegada del invierno y la verdad es que ella no es muy buena con los climas fríos. A pesar de que estaba a pocos metros de la puerta de su casa, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que el auto había estacionado frente a esta, por lo menos su chofer es bastante amable y le ha tenido toda la paciencia del mundo, odiaba el invierno. Pero en algún momento tenía que salir y mientras más rápido lo haga más rápido estará dentro de su casa con calefacción, así que después de haberse puesto sus guantes y su bufanda, y de prepararse mentalmente un poco, abrió finalmente la puerta del auto.

Annin estaba preparada para hacer una pequeña carrera hasta la puerta, pocas cosas son las que la hacen querer hacer el más mínimo tipo de esfuerzo físico pero el helado aire que se colaba por cada espacio libre de piel que encontraba era una de ellas, y a pesar de que tanto su cuerpo como su mente lo tenían claro una vez sus pies estuvieron completamente afuera, estos no lograron moverse de su sitio. Una figura que ha estado buscando desesperadamente se atravesó en su visión, una imagen que era de alguna manera deslumbrante y que con solo verla la hacía sentir cálida, y como si no fuera más obvio, nadie más que Jurina podía ser quien la hiciera sentir de esa manera.

Jurina caminaba en su dirección, un abrigo negro colgaba de sus hombros mientras que una bufanda del mismo color cubría parte de su boca, lo que permitía que sus profundos ojos tomaran todo el protagonismo, a esa distancia Annin pudo percibir que la nariz de Jurina estaba coloreada ligeramente de rojo al igual que sus mejillas, las manos de Jurina estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y su cuerpo se recogía sobre sí mismo cuando el viento soplo levemente, los labios de Annin no pudieron evitar curvarse ante tan tierna imagen de Jurina que le ofrecía el invierno.

"Hola" Annin se apresuró a acercarse a Jurina antes de que esta entrara a su casa, ahora que la veía más de cerca, la idol pudo notar que unos parches negros se hacían presentes bajo los ojos de Jurina y su mirada se notaba cansada al igual que todo su rostro.

"Hey" Jurina le sonrió levemente.

"No creí que fueras del tipo que se salta las clases" Comentó Annin con cierto tono de broma, ignorando lo incolora que se notaba la existencia de Jurina.

Una semana entera había pasado sin que Jurina hubiera sido vista en la escuela, bien es cierto que ella podía decidir si iba o no y con las mejores notas de su curso era quien más tenía derecho a faltar si así lo deseaba, pero que sean tantos días seguidos y con algunos meses restantes para que oficialmente se acabe su vida de colegio era más bien inusual, sobretodo viniendo de quien se supone es la mejor estudiante a nivel académico.

"He tenido algunas cosas que hacer y se me cruzaban con los horarios de la escuela, así que no tenía más opción que faltar"

Jurina no parecía estar mintiendo, pero Annin no podía evitar que su preocupación comenzara a aumentar mientras más la observaba, e inmediatamente sus recuerdos la llevaron a los días de fin de verano. Cuando Jurina la rechazó finalmente estaba más que preparada para seguir por su camino, sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero realmente estaba dispuesta a abandonar sus sentimientos o por lo menos dejar de acercarse a Jurina con una intensión diferente de ser amigas, pero cuando tuvo que ser testigo de como Matsui Rena acababa sin ningún pudor con el corazón de Jurina, como tiraba a la basura todo aquello que Annin tanto deseaba, simplemente no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Estaba al tanto de que no iba a poder obtener el amor de Jurina, pero incluso si era un poco, o si tan solo era en términos físicos, quería distraer la mente de Jurina. No sabía que podía tener tanto rencor por alguien hasta ese momento, ver a Rena caminar de la mano de Airi mientras Jurina las observaba a la distancia le rompía el corazón, la mirada afligida en los ojos de Jurina que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soportar el dolor cada día, era algo que nunca podrá olvidar.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero en uno de las manos de Jurina había un sobre que alguna vez en su vida ha visto, aquel que tiene en una esquina grabado un sello de la embajada americana. Jurina pareció percatarse de la mirada curiosa de Annin, pero que mantuviera su silencio sin dar alguna explicación fue lo que hizo que las dudas de la idol se dispararan aún más "¿Son esos los papeles para tu visa? ¿No es muy pronto para pensar en un viaje de vacaciones?" Annin intento bromear, pero la forzada risa que recibió como respuesta era suficiente para saber que nada tenía que ver con un viaje de vacaciones.

"De hecho ya me aprobaron la visa, tan solo tuve que ir a reclamarla hoy" Confesó Jurina al igual que ignoraba la segunda pregunta de la idol

"¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo esta semana?"

"Así es"

"Creí que el proceso tardaba más" Si mal no recordaba, cuando hizo el mismo proceso hace algunos años atrás tuvo que pasar por varios filtros, llevar muchos papeles, pedir citas y esperar llamadas o correos, hacer todo eso en una semana no solo era un tiempo record sino también imposible teniendo en cuenta las agendas para las citas y demás.

"Las razones para sacarla me daban algunas ventajas, así que con lo único que tuve que lidiar era con reunir todos los papeles que me pedían, estuve yendo que aquí para allá para poderlos sacar a tiempo"

Puede que sin darse cuenta, Jurina le acababa de confesar a Annin que el motivo de su visa no era para un viaje común y corriente, y eso solo hizo que la curiosidad de la idol se fuera hasta las nubes, porque además que tuviera que sacarlo en tan corto periodo de tiempo y teniendo que faltar a clases significaba que era algo bastante importante.

"¿Puedo saber que es tan importante?" Annin no titubeo en preguntar, tal vez se estaba entrometiendo de más, pero para este punto ya no hay nada que pueda perder.

Por un instante Jurina se mostró levemente incomoda ante la duda de Annin, incluso por un momento Annin pensó en retirar su pregunta para evitar que el ambiente su pusiera pesado, hace una semana que no la ve, y cuando podía hacerlo era solo en tiempo de clases ya que su agenda ha estado muy apretada, así que no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad solo por querer satisfacer su curiosidad.

"Me iré a Estados Unidos a estudiar"

Sin ningún tipo de advertencia Jurina confesó, tomando a Annin totalmente desprevenida. Su cuerpo se congelo por un segundo y todo dentro de ella dejo de funcionar, sintió como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar ante la idea de Jurina desapareciendo en un lugar al que no podía llegar. El vació en su estómago, la opresión en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta, es la segunda vez que Jurina le provocaba ese tipo de sensaciones, solo que en esta ocasión el futuro se veía incluso más perdido.

"D-de que estas hablando" Una parte de sí misma se negó a creerlo, y las palabras que su lengua pronuncio después solo demostraban la angustia que lo noticia le género, haciendo que buscara cualquier razón que le diera esperanzas de que Jurina no desaparecería "¿Y qué sucederá con Rena?"

Eso definitivamente era lo que menos Jurina tenía pensado que iba a escuchar, fue fácil de deducir por como sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, solo para ser llenados con melancolía en un parpadeo "De hecho ella es una de las razones por las que tome la decisión final" Era obvia la conmoción en la que Annin se había sumergido. Un fuerte viento soplo entre ellas, haciendo que sus cuerpos recordaran el frio aire que las rodeaba "Deberíamos continuar hablando dentro. Además, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, si tienes tiempo claro esta" Jurina le ofreció.

Annin tardo unos segundos en responder, su mente se había quedado entumida por un momento, pero una vez recupero su conciencia, acepto la invitación pero aún sin poder decir palabra alguna.

.

.

.

Ahora que sus cinco sentidos estaba en orden, Annin caía en cuenta que, a pesar de que llevan tanto tiempo siendo vecinas, esta era la primera vez que iba a entrar a la habitación de Jurina. Una vez esa idea llego a sus pensamientos comenzó a ponerse bastante nerviosa mientras seguía los pasos de Jurina. Lo primero que noto al entrar fue que todas las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, lo que llevo a que también notara que nadie le había dado la bienvenida a Jurina una vez entraron por la puerta, eso más el innegable silencio daban como resultado que claramente no había nadie más en casa.

Annin tragó profundo, sabía más que nadie que no iba a suceder nada, pero eso su imaginación no lo comprendía del todo. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Jurina, ya había olvidado la verdadera razón de su visita, en lo único que se podía concentrar era en el agradable aroma que envolvía todo el lugar. La esencia de Jurina estaba presente en cada esquina a la que miraba, desde los libros organizados impecablemente en una pequeña estantería sobre el escritorio, hasta los videojuegos que de igual manera estaban ordenados con cuidado junto a una colección de mangas, era tal el nivel de detalle en la ubicación que resultaba placentero observar. También se encontró con algunos trofeos de deporte, había un poco de todo, algunos se veían más importantes que otros siendo de tenis de los que más había y que se notaban más valiosos.

"Si quieres puedes poner tu abrigo sobre esa silla" Había estado tan embelesada examinando el lugar que no se había percatado de que Jurina se había deshecho de su abrigo.

"Claro, gracias" Después de remover el suyo, Annin tomo asiento frente a Jurina. Se tuvo que dar un par de palmadas mentales para lograr clamarse, recordando finalmente la noticia que le fue confesada, trayendo de nuevo la ansiedad que esta generó. "¿Cuándo te vas?" Fue lo primero que pregunto una vez notó un par de maletas de gran tamaño en una esquina de la habitación, lo cual la hizo pensar en lo peor

"Mañana en la tarde" Una vez más aquella opresión en su pecho la visito con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar de que lo estaba evitando, sus ojos buscaron rápidamente los de Jurina para buscar alguna señal de que le estaba mintiendo, pero no era así.

Inmediatamente tuvo que evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella, temía que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan y no deseaba volver a llorar frente a Jurina, mucho menos cuando se supone que su partida debería ser una buena noticia

"Ya veo, es una gran oportunidad" Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa.

Tener la oportunidad de hacer un intercambio es el sueño de cualquier estudiante, y tenía que felicitar a Jurina a pesar de que una parte de ella deseaba pedirle que se quedara aun sabiendo que de nada serviría, pues nuevamente recordó la respuesta que recibió de Jurina cuando menciono a Rena hasta hace un momento, y si ella entraba en la ecuación Annin sabía que era poco o nada lo que podía hacer con el resultado.

"Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, todo sucedió muy rápido" Jurina cubrió su mano con la suya en un intento de reconfortarla.

En esta ocasión los labios de Annin se curvaron con sinceridad al notar el genuino gesto, ciertamente la noticia la había tomado con la guardia baja y le hubiera gustado haber podido aprovechar mejor el poco tiempo que le quedaba, pero al final del día es una buena noticia y Jurina se merecía eso y más por todo su esfuerzo. Pero aún había algo que no tenía muy claro, y que a pesar de que sabía que no debía entrometerse, no pudo evitar preguntar sabiendo de la importancia que tenía esa persona en la vida de Jurina.

"¿A qué te refieres con que Rena es una de las razones por las que tomaste la decisión?"

Inmediatamente el aire se sintió más pesado a su alrededor y el silencio que las envolvía era ahora el protagonista. Casi como si hubiera apretado un gatillo, los ojos de Jurina se vieron bañados en una profunda melancolía que incluso llego a tocar a Annin, al igual que sus orbes, en el rostro de Jurina se imprimió una expresión de dolor que, a pesar de que no duro más de un parpadeo, se podía presenciar el enorme padecimiento que le producía la mención de la otra Matsui.

Nuevamente Annin sintió como sus venas se llenaban de frustración e impotencia, ya a perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha tenido que presenciar el efecto que Rena producía en Jurina, la manera en que ésta no podía evitar que su mirada siguiera a la de cabello largo donde fuese que fuera, llenos de una combinación de anhelo con angustia, también como se llenaban de brillo cuando recibía un _buenos días_ junto con una pequeña sonrisa de Rena. Puede que solamente sea su deseo de tener lo que Rena había menospreciado lo que la llevaba a sentir tanta rabia contra ella, pero no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que Matsui Rena representaba el mundo entero para Jurina, un mundo que se había alejado de ella dejándola completamente perdida.

"Sobre eso, quería preguntarte algo" Habló Jurina después de un par de segundos en los que logro recuperar su compostura, tomándose después un instante para reunir las palabras en una frase que parecía difícil de pronunciar. Jurina tomó una bocanada de aire, clavando después su mirada en los ojos de Annin, e inevitablemente se sintió de alguna manera desnuda frente los penetrantes ojos que la observan con intensidad "¿Sabías… sabías que Rena nos vio cuando me besaste?"

Annin creyó haber escuchado mal o que Jurina le estaba jugando una broma. Desde ese día esta era la primera vez que Jurina le mencionaba algo al respecto de aquel amargo beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron ese día, no se pronunciaron más palabras, simplemente unos pequeños sollozos de Annin era lo que se podía escuchar entre ambas, Jurina la acompaño pacientemente hasta que su llanto había cesado, ofreciéndole el calor de un abrazo que hasta ese momento la quemaba pero que paradójicamente, fue lo único que la logro calmar sin la necesidad de palabras, después partieron sus caminos sin decir mucho más.

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Su ceño se frunció al no lograr entender del todo en donde entraba Rena en todo esto. Ciertamente aquella indescifrable chica era una de las principales razones de que Jurina hubiera rechazado sus sentimientos, pero aquel beso que había robado era algo que creía solo estaba entre ella y Jurina.

Verdadera confusión era lo que se podía apreciar en las facciones de la idol, por un momento se sintió en medio de un escrutinio guiado por los ojos de Jurina, que buscaban en su presencia alguna señal de mentira. "Esa noche, Rena nos vio, aún no se como, pero estuvo presente en el momento en que me besaste, ella… ella lo vio todo"

Los ojos de Jurina se cristalizaron, su cuerpo se tensó y voz se quebró levemente al final. Annin podía escuchar como la voz en su cabeza le decía que dijera algo, que abraza a Jurina, que intentara consolarla, pero sin importar cuan bien lo escuchara, le fue imposible mover tan solo un dedo o pronunciar el más mínimo sonido. Sentía como en su memoria se grababa con fuego las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por las mejillas de Jurina, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, y puede asegurar que no existe nada más desgarrador. Hasta este momento siempre la vio como alguien fuerte e impenetrable, no había nada que la pudiera derrumbar, para Annin, Jurina era aquella excepción en la humanidad, sin darse cuenta había construido una pequeña utopía alrededor de ella, no, no fue ella quien lo construyó, sino la misma Jurina, Annin simplemente cayó en aquel perfecto mundo sin darse cuenta; pero aquella ilusión acababa de derrumbarse en aquel instante, verla tan frágil le rompía el corazón, y la hacía darse cuenta de que tal vez nunca conoció a Jurina verdaderamente.

 _Solo ella ha visto a Jurina por quien realmente es, por eso solo la puede amar a ella._

En ese momento se sentía más que derrotada, qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Creyó que ella comprendía lo que era actuar como lo demás te lo pedían, pero cuando la persona que ama padecía de la misma manera frente a sus ojos fue incapaz de notarlo, solamente Rena es capaz de sacar a la luz a Jurina, no aquella que ha estado idealizando, sino aquella que está llorando y mostrándose tan frágil frente a sus ojos.

Sin saber de dónde, Jurina saco fuerzas para continuar hablando, explicándole la situación a pesar de que le costaba hablar, en un momento Annin creyó que ni siquiera tenía la intención de comunicárselo, sino una inmensa necesidad de sacar de su pecho el inmenso dolor que estaba padeciendo. A medida que la iba escuchando, podía sentir en su carne como el calor comenzaba a subir al mismo tiempo que la culpa se instauraba en su pecho. Ella lo había ocasionado todo, por haber sido codiciosa y tomar sin pensarlo dos veces su último deseo, le había traído a Jurina la peor de las consecuencias, aquel beso no solo significo el final de sus oportunidades con Jurina, sino que también le ocasiono un gran daño a la relación de ambas Matsui.

Para este punto Annin se sentía incluso incapaz de mirar a Jurina a los ojos, temía ver en aquel profundo marrón la posibilidad de que algún sentimiento de odio dirigido a ella siendo mezclado con sus lágrimas, pero la verdad es que hasta ese momento no había sentido la más mínima pizca de resentimiento proveniente de Jurina.

Ahora que sabía las razones, no pudo más que sentirse completamente patética y avergonzada de cómo ha estado actuando estos últimos meses. Ha culpado ciegamente a Rena por hacerle daño a Jurina, pensando en ella con nada más que rencor por haberse atrevido a hacer tal cosa a quien más se preocupaba por ella y que sin importar por donde lo mires, Jurina solo podía amarla con todo su corazón, cuando la realidad era que simplemente estaba cuidando su propio corazón después de ver algo que no debía y que ella había ocasionado. Si había alguien a quien debería tenerle rencor es a ella misma.

"Por eso lo mejor es alejarme de ella por un tiempo, es lo menos que puedo hacer"

Annin cayó con fuerza a la tierra nuevamente. Esa era la razón, aquello que había impulsado a Jurina a tomar su decisión y que tenía que ver con Rena "No puedes irte así, tienes que decirle que no es lo que ella cree" Annin alzó su voz sin darse cuenta, pero en cuenta entendió que Jurina iba a darse por vencida con la persona que tanto ama por un mal entendido que ella misma había ocasionado, simplemente no pudo quedarse cayada "Ella entenderá estoy segura"

"Inicialmente fue Rena quien decidió alejarme de su vida, yo ni siquiera pude darme cuenta que era yo quien le estaba causando dolor y deje que las cosas escalaran hasta el este punto, es más, quien sabe que más cosas he hecho que la han dañado sin darme cuenta. No tengo derecho a querer borrar todo como si no le hubiera hecho daño, solo puedo respetar su decisión y espera hasta el día en que mi presencia no le cause dolor"

La resignación con la que Jurina pronunciaba tan lacerantes palabras la lastimaba al mismo tiempo que la enojaba ligeramente. Por qué tienen que terminar de esa manera cuando lo único que quieren es estar juntas, simplemente la vida no es justa con ellas. Annin no se sentía en la posibilidad de quedarse con las manos cruzadas sabiendo que compartía gran parte de la culpa de lo que está sucediendo.

"Jurina por favor, tan solo inténtalo, al menos hazle saber que no quisiste hacerle daño, ya estará en la decisión de Rena como actuar después" Lo intento una vez más, pero la mirada caída de Jurina era suficiente para saber que no la había convencido, al parecer podía ser muy testaruda "Tú… tú la amas, no puedes simplemente dejarla ir de esa manera"

"Es justamente porque la amo, que no puedo querer arreglarlo todo con una simple explicación" Los papeles se habían cambiado entre ellas, y ahora era Jurina quien se encontraba serena mientras que Annin se veía alterada por la determinación de la de cabello corto "Sabes, yo nunca creí que una persona pudiera dejar ir a otra por amor, aquello de _si de verdad la amas la dejaras ir_ me parecía una estupidez. ¿Por qué querría dejarla ir?, estaba segura de que sin importar que, iría tras de ella hasta donde fuera necesario, pero creo que finalmente logro entenderlo un poco mejor"

A pesar de que las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente, las palabras de Jurina albergaban tal decisión que Annin no lograba ver la más mínima pizca de duda en ellas "No soy capaz de ser egoísta, si alejarme de Rena es necesario para que pueda ser feliz entonces lo hare, incluso si es con alguien más. Al final del día, lo único que le pido a la vida es que haga feliz a la persona que amo"


	23. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Rena intentaba dejar que tanto su cuerpo como su mente se sumergieran en la tranquilidad de la habitación. Los viernes en la tarde solían ser sus días favoritos sin ninguna discusión, habían pasado muchos años en los que estuvo deseando entrar al club de artes, pero su personalidad introvertida no se lo había permitido hasta su último año de la escuela, y para este momento se arrepentía de no haber tomado el valor de hacerlo antes. Sus ojos se cerraban para poder disfrutar del olor a pintura que envolvía el lugar, los colores y el ambiente a arte que las cuatro paredes desprendían eran suficientes para hacerla sentir como en casa. Gracias a la época de exámenes por la que estaban pasando los grados inferiores, estos tenían prohibidas las actividades de club, dando como resultado que solo las de último año estuvieran presentes en el salón, y si con eso no fuera suficiente, solamente Airi y ella eran las únicas que continuaban sus actividades sin faltar a ningún día.

Definitivamente aquel viernes reunía todas y cada una de las características para hacer del día más que perfecto, incluso un bonito atardecer se le era ofrecido para inspirar a su imaginación, no tiene preocupación alguna ya que sus exámenes habían terminado, Rena tenía todo lo necesario para permitirse desfrutar al cien porciento de aquel viernes, pero ha pasado ya más de media hora en la que solo ha estado observando el lienzo en blanco sin haber podido añadir color alguno. Y es que a ese viernes en especial se le añadía un pequeño detalle más; justamente ese día se cumplía una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Jurina, durante toda la semana que paso ni un solo día se le vio a la otra Matsui en la escuela, Shinoda-sensei tampoco dio ninguna explicación o información sobre su ausencia, y tampoco debía darla, es bien sabido que si lo desean pueden faltar a clase e incluso algunas personas así lo hacían, pero Rena no podía evitar sentir esta ansiedad al no saber la razón de tan repetida ausencia de Jurina, pues la conocía muy bien como para saber que no faltaría solo porque así lo desea a pesar de la situación actual.

De alguna manera se sentía frustrada consigo misma por sentirse de esa manera ante la ausencia de Jurina, se supone que es lo que ha estado intentando por estos últimos meses, alejarse de ella. Pero ante la primera trampa que le pone el destino termina lanzándose una vez más a sus brazos al igual que sucedió al enterarse que había ganado la beca. De igual manera, solo fue necesario un par de palabras de Jurina, junto con aquellos estúpidos hoyuelos y sus profundos ojos marrones, para que aceptara volver con ella a casa. No importo cuanto hubiera luchado en aquellos momentos para negarse a acercarse a Jurina, al final siempre regresaba a ella ignorando su parte más racional, y lo peor de todo, es que después terminaba anhelando volver a estar entre sus brazos, a volver a escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre, y querer que Jurina la quisiera de la misma manera que ella lo hace.

"Se va a secar tu pintura si la dejas al aire por tanto tiempo" La voz de Airi llenando el silencio regreso su conciencia una vez más a la habitación. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para lograr que su mente volviera a estar conectada en ese momento y lugar y dejara de recordar la sensación de haber tenido a Jurina cerca una vez más "Llevas mucho tiempo observando el lienzo y no te he visto hacer la primera pincelada, ¿está todo bien?"

 _No, no hay nada que este bien_. Rena respondió mentalmente. Estaba más que consiente de que Airi es la primera persona en la que podía confiar, ella ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo dándole su apoyo en todo momento, incluso acepto seguir la pequeña farsa que se inventó para obligarse a sí misma a mantenerse lejos de Jurina; Rena sabía muy bien que Airi la apoyaría en todos sus problemas, a pesar de que en un inicio no tenía la intención de que sucediera, la artista se había convertido en más que una conocida y ahora pasaba a formar parte de una de sus amigas más cercanas, pero también estaba consciente de que en esta ocasión lo mejor sería no contarle lo que la estaba molestando.

Ciertamente Airi era probablemente la persona que más había podido ver su dolor de cerca, para bien o para mal ella estuvo presente tanto en los buenos momentos, como en aquellos que simplemente la destruyeron, y es por esa misma razón que Rena no ha ignorado aquella mirada llena de rencor que se plasmaba en las pupilas de la artista cuando es Jurina quien se refleja en ellos. Puede que Airi no lo mencionara ya sea por respeto o por temor a como Rena reaccionara, pero Rena sabía que Jurina no estaba dentro de las personas favoritas de Airi, sino más bien lo contrario. Es por eso que simplemente no puede decirle que ha tenido a Jurina todo el día en su cabeza y que aún si no lo quiere aceptar, se está muriendo por verla.

"Estoy bien, tan solo no logro encontrar la inspiración, tal vez debería tomarme un pequeño descanso" Agrego una pequeña sonrisa para intentar sonar más convincente, también decido que lo mejor sería darse por vencida en intentar pintar algo por ese día, su mente estaba demasiado distraída y necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos contrarios.

"¿Tú sin inspiración? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días"

A pesar de que el tono de Airi hacia pasar su comentario como en broma, había un cierto matiz en el que insinuaba que no había creído del todo las palabras de Rena, algo que esta última no tardo en reconocer. Aun así, la de cabello largo forzó una pequeña risilla intentando seguirle el juego a Airi, de esa manera puede que con suerte deje el tema de lado. Al ver que la artista no parecía tener la intención de continuar insistiendo, Rena dejó que un suspiro se le escapara mientras comenzaba a empacar sus cosas, e inmediatamente supo que ese era un pequeño detalle que su amiga no iba a dejar pasar.

"¿Sucede algo?" Volvió a interrogar Airi, en esta ocasión, no se inmuto en decorar sus palabras y dejó clara su preocupación en un tono serio "Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa" Rena se congelo por un momento en cuanto escucho que Airi dejaba sobre un escritorio sus cosas y comenzaba a acercársele.

"No sucede nada, ya sabes, cualquiera tiene un mal día y parece que hoy me tocó a mí. No hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte"

No quería enfrentarlo, no quería verse cara a cara una vez más con sus sentimientos por Jurina. La decisión de alejarse de ella ha sido de las cosas más difíciles y dolorosas que ha hecho en su vida, seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez que a pesar de que en ese momento dolía, a largo plazo sería lo mejor para ambas, tan solo tenía que esperar al día siguiente para notar como poco a poco su amor se desvanecía. Pero muchos días y hasta meses han pasado ya, pero pareciera como si no hubiese transcurrido un solo minuto para sus sentimientos, y al igual que había una parte suya que se negaba a dejarlos ir, había otra que simplemente no quería ver atrás una vez más y estaba decidida en acabar con todo.

"Me adelantare, estaré esperando en el salón, tomate el tiempo que quieras" Intentó huir tan rápido como pudo de allí, empacando sus cosas de cualquier manera y evitando a toda costa que Airi notara la fragilidad en su mirada, pero ella más que nadie debería saber para este momento que sin importar cuanto lo intente, cuando se trata de Jurina no hay manera de esconder completamente la verdad.

"Es sobre Jurina ¿Verdad?" Solo con mencionar su nombre fue suficiente para que los pasos de Rena se vieran detenidos al instante, dándole a Airi la señal necesaria para saber que había dado en el clavo a la perfección "Después de todo escuche que ha pasado una semana sin ninguna señal de ella" Continúo hablando una vez supo que estaba en lo correcto.

Rena no supo cómo reaccionar, la verdad es que hasta este momento es poco o más bien nada lo que han hablado de Jurina; Airi siempre parecía muy cuidadosa con sus palabras para no ir a mencionar algo de ella en su presencia, en ningún momento llego a cuestionar sus decisiones ni mucho menos intento hacer que cambiara de parecer, siempre se mantuvo en el límite de apoyarla en el camino que tomara, y Rena también estaba de cierta manera segura de que Airi estaba a favor de su distanciamiento con la otra Matsui, por esa misma razón es que la mención de la atlética chica la tomaba tan desprevenida.

"No hay mucho que decir, tan solo me parece extraño que faltara tanto, eso es todo" Tenía que salir de ese lugar, de alguna manera quería huir de sí misma, se había asegurado de mantener bajo candado sus sentimientos por todo este tiempo, pero justamente en ese momento sentía como poco a poco se estaba abriendo una vez más, e inevitablemente una sensación de pavor la hacía querer salir corriendo.

Totalmente decidida a abandonar el salón camino rápidamente hacia la puerta, sabía que eso solo haría que Airi se preocupara más y que efectivamente confirmara sus sospechas, pero el miedo que sus recuerdos le generaba era suficiente como para que Rena no pudiera pensar a futuro. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la artista se cruzó en su camino y con facilidad detuvo sus pasos.

"Rena, ese es mi bolso el que tomaste" Fueron las primeras palabras que la terminaron de dejar al descubierto por completo "Tenemos que hablar" A pesar de que Airi habló con total severidad, se podía notar tanto en su mirada como en su voz que definitivamente no le agradaba la conversación que estaba pidiendo, que también le dolía tener que traer de nuevo el dolor que mencionar a Jurina supone para Rena, pero aun así, era algo que tenía que hacer.

"¿Por qué justamente en este momento?" Su mirada estaba fija en las baldosas, haciendo que su cabello escondiera la aflicción que su rostro se veía incapaz de ocultar, pero en algún punto su voz la traiciono al hacer que se quebrara levemente al final de sus palabras.

"Simplemente me di cuenta que no puedes seguir de esta manera" A pesar de que no veía su rostro, Rena veía los puños de Airi que se cerraban con fuerza "Yo… no puedo seguir ignorando el tormento que han estado reflejando tus ojos por todo este tiempo, no importa que digas, no importa cuánto intentes encubrirlo, tampoco importan tus esfuerzos por sonreír mientras afirmas que ya estas mejor, todo lo que haces solo grita que necesitas volver a estar con Jurina, o por lo menos terminar las cosas bien"

¿Por qué es tan débil? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que sucumbir a lo que su corazón le diga? ¿Por qué no puede tener control de sus latidos al igual que hace con sus expresiones? porque no importar cuanto lo intente, la verdad siempre se le escapa por alguna ranura a la que se le es imposible llegar. No importa cuántas veces maldiga amarla, aquel sentimiento se le es inescapable.

Airi tenía razón y odiaba no tener las fuerzas para tan siquiera negarlo, no ha pasado un día en el que no desee regresar el tiempo y eliminar sus palabras, pero las cosas se le habían salido de las manos. No solo había sacado a Jurina de su vida, sino que también lo hizo de la peor manera, pues estaba consciente del dolor que le produjo a Jurina su decisión al igual que la descarada mentira que ha estado sosteniéndole por tanto tiempo. Habían tantas cosas malas que rodeaban su relación con ella, que para ese momento parecían imposible arreglarlas, pero de todas ellas la que más la encadenaba era aquel temor a volver a ser nada más que la mejor amiga de la infancia, a volver a los días en los que la tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, deseando tener más solo para que al final del día se diera cuenta de nuevo que para ella ese era el límite, una amiga de la infancia.

"No importa como lo vea, no hay una manera de _terminar las cosas bien_ " Realmente intentaba buscar otras posibilidades, pero todas ellas llevaban al mismo punto en el que ahora se encontraba, su separación con Jurina parecía inevitable.

"Puede que tengas la razón, pero estoy segura de que dejar que Jurina crea que la alejaste de tu vida porque conseguiste a alguien más, es de todas la peor manera de acabarlo todo"

"¿Y QUE MÁS QUIERES QUE HAGA?" Finalmente lo que quedaba de su defensa se derrumbó "Yo ya… yo ya estoy cansada. No encuentro el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad, porque sé que entonces se preguntaría por qué lo hice, y eso significa que tendría que confesar mis sentimientos por ella" Siempre que llegaba a este punto, sus pensamientos se veían obligados a detenerse, pero en esta ocasión, los obligo a continuar, quería por lo menos poder sacar su miedo de su pecho "Y cuando me rechace todo habrá acabado realmente. Con las cosas como están, al menos existe la posibilidad de que algún día pueda volver a ella, pero si llega a rechazarme, no creo que jamás pueda llegar a verla a los ojos de nuevo"

El aula se quedó en silencio, Rena no se atrevía a mirar a Airi, temía encontrarse con una mirada de desaprobación, después de todo era inevitable que incluso ella se preguntara como podía seguir siendo tan tonta como para continuar teniendo sentimientos por Jurina a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedió. Pero en contra de todos sus pronósticos, la artista simplemente tomo su mano entre las suyas, incitándola con unas suaves caricias a que levantara su mirada, y una vez lo hizo, Rena solo pudo encontrarse con la más delicadas de las miradas, en los ojos de la artista solo se podía ver una genuina preocupación y comprensión por lo que Rena estaba pasando, haciendo que inmediatamente algo dentro de la de cabello largo se conmoviera.

"Lamento haber ignorado por tanto tiempo por lo que estabas pasando" Airi hablaba con suma delicadeza. Ante las palabras de Airi, Rena solo logro negar con su cabeza "Debí haber actuado antes, sin importar que intentes negarlo sé que soy quien más ha ayudado a que te alejes de Jurina, pero por lo menos una vez, quiero hacer las cosas bien"

"¿Airi?" Rena tuvo que llamarla, pues sin previo aviso se quedó en silencio mientras que una expresión de angustia y duda se plasmaba en su rostro a la misma vez que su boca se abría y se cerraba en un intento por confesar algo "Me estas asustando" Dijo finalmente, y al parecer, eso fue lo necesario para terminar de darle el último empujón a Airi.

"Jurina ya sabe todo" En blanco, esa es la única manera de describir lo que paso por cada uno de los sentidos de Rena cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos "Hace una semana, descubrió mi relación con Akane, y una cosa llevo a la otra… Jurina ya sabe que viste cuando se estaba besando con Annin y que tú relación conmigo es una farsa"

* * *

Mayu intentaba con todas sus fuerzas arrastrar la pesada maleta que hasta le llegaba levemente a la cadera, siempre ha sabido que la fuerza física no es su mejor campo y estaba segura que para nadie era un secreto, pero nunca creyó que fuera posible sentirse tan débil, ya habían pasado un par de minutos y si había movido aquella maleta por más de tres metros sería mucho más de lo que se creería capaz. _¿Qué clase de cosas puede tener Jurina para que pesen tanto?_ , se repitió una vez más cuando sentía como sus venas se brotaban al poner toda su fuerza. _Con esta son tres maletas, ni siquiera sabía que tuviera tantas cosas,_ sus protestas continuaban una tras otra.

Por su lado paso por segunda vez la figura de Jurina "Ya te dare una mano, tan solo espera llevo la maleta que queda" Le dijo al ver la lucha que Mayu estaba teniendo con el equipaje que le correspondía.

Mayu había pasado la noche del pasado viernes en casa de Jurina, y pasara un buen tiempo hasta la próxima vez que se vuelva a dar algo así. En un principio creyó que la más alta le estaba jugando una broma cuando recibió el mensaje que la invitaba, durante toda la semana no había tenido contacto alguno con Jurina y estaba bastante segura, para muy a su pesar, que su mejor amiga dejaría el país teniendo resentimiento en su contra, y la verdad, Mayu no podía culparla. Tampoco pudo verla en la escuela para intentar disculparse de frente, Jurina había faltado todos y cada uno de los días de la semana, en un par de ocasiones intento llamarla o escribirle algún mensaje, pero en ningún momento recibió respuesta.

Estaba al tanto de que el vuelo de Jurina era el sábado en la tarde, por eso perdió toda esperanza cuando la noche estaba cayendo en aquel viernes y aún no había tenido contacto con ella, pero una vez el sol se terminó de esconder, recibió un mensaje de Jurina que la invitaba a ir a su casa y a pasar la noche. A pesar de que dudo en un principio, se presentó en su casa dispuesta a escuchar un par de insultos para después ser echada del lugar, pero para su sorpresa, Jurina actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Estuvo esperando por aquel momento que no parecía llegar, hasta que la ansiedad saco lo mejor de ella y Mayu terminó disculpándose de la nada, tenía que hacerlo o la culpa la terminaría por carcomer.

Una cálida y genuina sonrisa acompañaron un _"No te preocupes, a pesar de todo sé que no intentabas hacerme un mal, simplemente terminaste enredada en todo esto y seguramente solo pensabas en lo que sería mejor"_

Lo que siguió fue una noche llena de videojuegos, y le gusta decir con orgullo que no durmieron en toda la noche, parte de la razón era que a Jurina se le es bastante difícil dormir sentada y en un lugar público como lo es un avión, así que talvez de esta manera obligaría a su cuerpo a caer ante el cansancio y así no tendría que soportar las largas horas de vuelo que la esperaban.

Por otra parte, Mayu quiso evitar mencionar cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema de Rena, principalmente porque aquellas serían las últimas horas que podrían pasar juntas hasta dentro de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero también porque sabía que a pesar de que luciera tan serena, seguramente Jurina estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas distraer su mente de lo que pasaría al día siguiente. La distancia que ahora las separara se convertirá en miles de kilómetros, y las posibilidades de que las cosas se den entre ellas se convertiría sino en cero, un número muy cercano a este. Mayu no quería terminar de volver un caos la mente de Jurina, pero ciertamente tuvo que morderse en varias ocasiones la lengua para abstenerse de decir algo, pues no podía evitar pensar que no estaba bien que las cosas terminaran así.

"Finalmente esa es la última" Concluyó Jurina mientras terminaban de montar en el maletero la tercera y última maleta. El padre de la más alta solo había podido ayudar con la primera, ya que a pesar del día no había logrado sacarlo como descanso y ahora mismo debía estar llegando a su oficina, y esa era justamente la razón por la que Jurina le pidió ayuda a Mayu, y a pesar de saber que no haría mucho no se pudo negar "Solo me falta la mochila, vuelvo en un minuto" Se dirigió Jurina a su madre y a Mayu mientras giraba nuevamente sus pasos hacia la entrada.

"Espérame, yo también tengo que ir por la mía" Dijo Mayu antes de seguir el mismo camino que la más alta.

Por alguna razón, en cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Jurina, una ola de nostalgia golpeo a Mayu de repente. Todo estaba en máximo orden, casi como si nunca nadie hubiera puesto un pie allí; las estanterías estaban vacías, quedando solamente algunos libros que no parecían importantes, incluso los tomos de mangas de los que Jurina estaba tan orgullosa habían desaparecido, lo mismo había sucedido con sus videojuegos, su ropa, figuras coleccionables, parecía como si Jurina se hubiera encargado de llevarse consigo toda su esencia de la habitación, y de repente todo se sintió real, Jurina se iba a ir. Ya no habrá noches en vela jugando videojuegos, ya no tendría a su compañera de ocio de los fines de semana, ya nadie la sacará de la cueva que se convierte su habitación, una vez más estará ella sola.

"De verdad te vas a ir" Aquellas palabras dejaron sus labios sin su permiso, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Jurina, era bastante extraño que Mayu demostrara sus sentimientos, y mucho más cuando develaban su parte débil.

Una sutil sonrisa curvo los labios de Jurina, una que daba cuenta de que por la mente de ella también estaba pasando lo mismo que por la de Mayu "No creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácil" Finalmente su sonrisa se amplió hasta aquella que es tan conocida por rivalizar con el sol, a pesar de que la melancolía cubría sus ojos "Volveré a estar a tu lado molestándote antes de que te des cuenta"

E inevitablemente Mayu sintió el efecto de aquella risa pegajosa, devolviéndole al aire que las rodeaba aquella característica sensación de alivio y tranquilidad "Ahora que lo pienso, tener un descanso de ti no me viene mal" Las risas llenaron el espacio, justamente así es que debían ser las cosas entre ellas.

"Vamos, mamá está esperando"

Jurina colgó su mochila en su espalda y comenzó a caminar con la intensión de salir, una vez pasara por aquel marco ya no había vuelta atrás, y a pesar de que Mayu estuvo empujando aquel tema a la parte trasera de su conciencia, y a pesar de que odiaba tener sacarlo en ese preciso momento, esta era la última oportunidad que tenía.

"¿Estas segura?" Su pregunta hizo que los pasos de Jurina se detuvieran y que su cuerpo se girara para verla, claramente por su confundida expresión, la más alta no había entendido del todo a que se refería Mayu "¿No vas a hablar con Rena?" Tuvo que aclarar finalmente, siendo testigo de cómo el rostro de Jurina se apagaba en un instante al escuchar el nombre de quien compartía su mismo apellido "Ni siquiera le has dicho que te vas ¿verdad?" Por como Jurina divergió su mirada hacía un punto bajo, Mayu no necesito de más respuesta.

"No creas que no he pensado en hacerlo" Confesó Jurina "Pero creo que mientras menos sepa de mi mejor" Se podía notar en cada silaba pronunciada, lo mucho que le dolía a Jurina poner aquella confesión en palabras "Decirle solo hará las cosas más difíciles para ella"

Mayu quiso decir algo más, de verdad sintió la necesidad de insistir un poco más, pero al ver el tormento por el que tuvo que pasar Jurina para poder darle una respuesta, no encontró las fuerzas para seguir insistiendo.

.

.

.

"¿De verdad no puedes ir?" Preguntaba Jurina mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta del pasajero.

"No, lo siento. Recordé que papá tiene un compromiso del trabajo al que me pidió que lo acompañara" Se excusó Mayu por el hecho de no poder acompañar a Jurina hasta el aeropuerto "Igualmente mándame un mensaje antes de que vayas a abordar"

Un poco decepcionada, Jurina no tuvo más opción que asentir "Nos vemos" Sonrió una última vez, ninguna de las dos quería hacer de aquella despedida una en la que las lágrimas fuera el protagonista.

"Claro" Respondió junto con el mismo gesto.

Mayu se quedó en su sitio viendo como el auto se alejaba, esperando hasta que este diera la vuelta en la esquina y desapareciera finalmente de su vista, y de esa manera, saber que tenía la vía libre para actuar. _¿Cuándo en mi vida he ayudado a mi padre con su trabajo? Es increíble que se haya creído esa._ Sonrió Mayu para sí misma al ver que su excusa improvisada había funcionado.

Puede que no le hubiera insistido a Jurina en hablar y arreglar las cosas con Rena antes de su partida, pero eso no significaba que ella iba a hacer lo mismo. Después de ver el dolor por el que estaba pasando Jurina, no había manera de que se quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras su amiga se torturaba a sí misma. Puede que le haya tomado hasta el último minuto en darse cuenta que respetar las decisiones de Jurina sería probablemente de todos, el peor error que cometería, y por una última vez iba a volver a intentar hacer las cosas bien, quería enmendar sus decisiones del pasado, y esta vez, se aseguraría de intentar unirlas en vez de hacer lo contrario.

Mayu tomo su celular entre sus manos, y mientras buscaba entre sus contactos el nombre de Matsui Rena, giro sobre sus talones en 90 grados, estando ahora cara a cara con la más llamativa construcción de toda la unidad, tenía más que claro que a quien iba a acudir era probablemente la última a la que quisiera hacerlo, pero también sabía muy bien que era quien más la podía ayudar en su plan de último minuto.

* * *

"Rena cariño, ya voy a salir" La voz de su madre se alzaba desde atrás de la puerta "¿Estas segura de que no quieres venir?" Rena ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que su madre le había hecho la misma pregunta, y para cada una de las veces su respuesta había sido la misma.

"No, por hoy solo quiero ver algunas películas" Alzó su voz de la misma manera negándose a mover un solo dedo de entre las sabanas. La verdad, agradecía enormemente que su madre respetara su espacio y prefiriera no entrar en su habitación, porque si llegara a hacerlo se daría cuenta inmediatamente de su mentira.

"De acuerdo, recuerda entonces que no quedara nadie porque todos irán al evento" Le informo refiriéndose a los trabajadores; nuevamente un nuevo single era lanzado lo que significa mucho más trabajo de lo normal y sobre todo el día del lanzamiento, normalmente Rena acompañaría a su madre y ayudaría en alguna que otra cosa, pero en ese sábado en especial su cuerpo se negaba a dar alguna señal de vida "Si sucede algo llámame o escríbeme un mensaje, intentare responder tan pronto como pueda"

Odiaba hacer que su madre se preocupara, pues a pesar de que parecía creer sus mentiras, Rena sabía muy bien que no lo hacía al cien por ciento. Finalmente escucho como los pasos de su madre se alejaban hasta el punto en que desaparecían en la distancia, y nuevamente estaba ella sola con sus pensamientos.

Desde que se había enterado de que Jurina estaba al tanto de todo, su mente no le ha dado un minuto de descanso. _¿Se habrá sentido decepcionada porque le mentí? ¿Es por eso que falto a clases? ¿Por qué no ha intentado hablar conmigo? ¿Estará enojada?,_ esas eran unas de las tantas incógnitas que le han estado quitando la tranquilidad.

Lo único que ha estado llenando su mente es Jurina, y en esta ocasión no encuentra alguna manera de ignorarlo. En más de una ocasión ha estado a escasos centímetros de marcar su número y hablar con ella, pero siempre termina retractándose en el último instante. _¿Qué debería decirle?,_ era la primera pregunta que la retenía de hacerlo. También ha llegado a pensar que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, de esa manera finalmente pondrían distancia entre ambas, pero en el mismo segundo que aquella idea se cruzaba, la eliminaba inmediatamente. No importa cuanto lo intente aplazar, si de algo estaba segura era de que tenía que hablar con Jurina, el problema era que simplemente no lograba deshacerse del temor que la ha estado atando y manteniendo alejada de ella.

A pesar de que en la realidad se mostraba decidida en alejarse de Jurina, cuando la noche caía ella era lo único que aparecía en sus sueños. A veces se decía a ella misma que tal vez todo fue un cuento, que fue su imaginación la que le dio por un breve momento aquello que estuvo anhelando por tanto tiempo, el recuerdo del tener a Jurina sobre sus labios, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, haciéndola sentir segura, haciéndola sentir amada… quizá todo había sido un simple y efímero sueño.

En otras ocasiones sentía que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, cuando tal vez en mitad de la noche escuchaba su voz y sentía su calor cerca envolviéndola, diciéndole que sin importar que siempre estaría a su lado, solo para despertar en la misma soledad en la que se ha sumido desde hace más de dos meses. Era como si aquello que había botado siguiera de nuevo las huellas dejadas y regresara cuando bajaba la guardia para repetirle una vez más, que su amor por Jurina nunca iba a desaparecer así de fácil, y que así fuese en forma de un fantasma, Jurina siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero de igual manera, durante todo este tiempo ha podido descubrir una parte de ella que no conocía. Se había visto a ella misma siendo controlada por una especie de orgullo, a pesar de que podía estarse muriendo de las ganas de volver con Jurina, de hablarle como si nada hubiera sucedido, el recuerdo de las sombras de Annin y ella volviéndose una regresaba a sus recuerdos, y mientras el dolor se hacía presente, un cierto matiz de rencor también aparecía. En aquellos momentos se tenía que repetir que a pesar de lo que había sucedido antes con Jurina que las sacaba de la zona de amigas, aún no eran nada oficial, por eso no había razón para aquellos sentimientos negativos. Tal vez era su parte más egoísta que se estaba manifestando finalmente, habiendo llegado al límite de poder soportar ser solo la mejor amiga, solo podía pensar en querer a Jurina para sí sola, en alejar a la idol de ella, pero no podía perder algo que desde un principio nunca fue suyo.

Se sentía enojada con ella misma por sentirse de esa manera, por tener que ser una esclava de lo que su corazón le dijera, quería poder conquistar sus pensamientos, sus latidos, detener lo sonrojos y las sonrisas estúpidas, controlar sus ojos que siempre la buscaban, dejar de sentir un hormigueo en el estómago cuando lograba escuchar su risa a la distancia, dejar de preguntarse a cada momento como estaba Jurina, dejar de extrañar su simple presencia, durante todo este tiempo lo ha intentado una y otra vez, negándose a querer aceptar que aun queriendo intentarlo, no podía dejar de amarla.

Y una vez más estaba entre las sabanas, queriendo que la oscuridad consumiera todo, pero aun así teniendo el celular entre sus manos, la foto de contacto de Jurina iluminando su pantalla, una foto en la cual la otra Matsui resplandecía una de sus mejores sonrisas después de ganar la final de un torneo de tenis, su rostro estaba enrojecido y su cabello ligeramente desordenado al igual que algunas gotas de sudor acariciaban su piel, y lo último que completaba el hermoso paisaje eran sus adorables hoyuelos, que sin importar cuantos años pasen siguen conservando aquella tierna parte infantil de Jurina que a Rena tanto le gusta.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo se la ha pasado viendo aquella foto, debatiendo entre sí debería llamar o no, una pelea entre aquel orgullo que le decía que no debía ser ella quien diera el primer paso, y su deseo de simplemente volver al lado de Jurina sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. Su dedo se acercaba lentamente hacia la opción de llamada, solo para que al último momento se volviera alejar, llenando a Rena de frustración que se manifestaba en forma de un largo suspiro, al parecer tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima semana si quiere hablar con Jurina cuando esta regresara a la escuela, tal vez teniéndola en carne y hueso pueda obligar a su terquedad a ceder.

Pero tomándola completamente desprevenida, su celular comenzó a vibrar y el openning de _Ao Haru ride_ hizo que se sobresaltara hasta estar a punto de lanzar su teléfono; pero una vez paso la sorpresa, identifico el nombre que aparecía en pantalla y no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos mientras su ceño se fruncía al mismo tiempo, porque la verdad no encuentra una buena razón para que Watanabe Mayu la esté llamando.

Ciertamente puede llamar a la más bajita como una amiga, cuando la gamer empezó a pasar tanto tiempo con Jurina fue también natural para Rena volverse cercana a ella, se sentía cómoda alrededor de Mayu al igual que disfrutaba su tiempo con ella, pero aun así no puede decir que son mejores amigas o que tiene una amistad muy cercana, como se ha podido confirmar en los últimos meses, Jurina era lo único que realmente las unía, si no fuera por la otra Matsui tal vez nunca hubieran llegado a cruzar palabra alguna. Cuando Rena se alejó de Jurina casi que por lógica también termino su conexión con Mayu, aún seguía saludándola y no se sentía especialmente incomoda con ella, pero todo se mantenía en los límites de la cortesía.

A este último hecho se le añadía que Rena de verdad no se sentía con el humor de hablar con alguien, mucho menos si ese alguien estaba directamente ligado con Jurina, incluso ha evitado comunicación alguna con Airi a pesar de que esta le ha enviado variados mensajes, e incluso en toda su generalidad, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, tan solo deseaba darle paz a sus pensamientos. Con esas ideas en la mente, simplemente dejo que la canción se cortara hasta que la pantalla volvió a oscurecerse y la llamada quedo sin ser respondida.

Se dispuso a buscar algún anime que ver, sabía que solo le traería un poco de alivio a la realidad, pero así sea por algunos minutos, necesitaba distraerse con lo que fuera. Pero en menos de un minuto, su celular volvió a reproducir la canción que se sabe de corazón, y en esta ocasión, un extraño presentimiento se alojó en su pecho, volviéndose más fuerte cuando confirmo sus sospechas al ver el nombre que la llamaba, Watanabe Mayu.

Puede que Rena no conozca a profundidad a Mayu, pero está segura de que no necesita hacerlo para saber que la más bajita nunca llamaría a alguien una segunda vez cuando su primera llamada fue ignorada, y mucho más en tan poco tiempo; es más el simple hecho de que llame a alguien la primera vez ya era bastante extraño. Rena estuvo tentada a tomar la llamada, pero mientras dudaba en si debía hacerlo o no, la pantalla regreso a la oscuridad.

Rena no pudo moverse, sus ojos seguían clavados en su celular, como si algo le estuviera diciendo que eso no era todo, como si estuviera esperando por algo más. Y como si hubiera predicho el futuro, la pantalla volvió a mostrar una vez más el nombre que ahora temía ver, pues lo único que se le pudo pasar por la cabeza para explicar la aparente urgencia con la que Mayu trataba de comunicarse con ella, era Jurina.

La preocupación no tardó en hacer que su corazón se acelerara, por su mente solo podían pasar los peores escenarios, tal vez algo malo le había sucedido, tal vez por eso falto toda una semana, ahora que recuerda Mayu no se veía como de costumbre los últimos días, tal vez la profesora no había dicho nada para no crear pánico entre las estudiantes, una idea tras otra comenzaron a crear un nudo en su garganta, y en esta ocasión no espero más de un segundo para tomar entre sus manos la pequeña caja y contestar la llamada.

"Mayu ¿Sucedió algo?" Sabía que ni siquiera tenía que mencionar a quien se refería para que la gamer lo supiera.

"Primero déjame confirmar algo" Al otro lado de la llamada, Mayu sonaba algo agitada y Rena apenas y podía escucharla con dificultad, pues había mucho ruido de fondo que intentaba ahogar su voz "¿No has hablado con Jurina?"

"No ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?" La paciencia con la que estaba tomando la llamada Mayu comenzaba a impacientarla, ahora era ella quien se mostraba desesperada por obtener alguna respuesta.

"Bueno, veras, quiero que escuches atentamente" Rena trago profundo, podía sentir su corazón martillando contra su pecho, si algo de verdad le había sucedido a Jurina, nunca se perdonaría no haber estado con ella "En este momento Jurina debe estar en el aeropuerto esperando por un vuelo a Estados Unidos, la escuela la eligió para hacer un intercambio"

Si hasta hace un instante cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba excitada, pues ahora Rena había perdido toda noción de tiempo, lugar y hasta de su propio cuerpo. Todo su ser cayó en un entumecimiento, todo a su alrededor desaparecía, no podía escuchar nada, ver nada, ni mucho menos sentir algo que no fuera un enorme vació en el estómago que comenzaba a propagarse, llegando primero al corazón. Una, dos, tres punzadas, un nudo en la garganta que se volvía insoportable, el temblor que comenzaba desde la punta de sus dedos y terminaba en la punta de su labio, conocía muy bien esta sensación que la ha estado persiguiendo por tres meses, por segunda vez, estaba perdiendo a Jurina.

Jurina se iba a ir, y esta vez sería a un lugar imposible de alcanzar para ella. A pesar de haber dicho que la dejaría ir, que se olvidaría de ella, inconscientemente sabía que aún tenía la oportunidad de verla en la escuela, de escuchar su risa en la lejanía, de robar pequeñas miradas sin que Jurina se diera cuenta, de saber que estaba allí, pero ya no tendría tan siquiera la oportunidad de ver su rostro en las mañanas, de compartir un pequeño _buenos días,_ este era el verdadero fin.

"na ena Rena Rena" De alguna manera sus sentidos la regresaron al ahora.

"Tengo… tengo que alcanzarla" No había nada más que se le pasara por la cabeza. Sentía esta inmensa fuerza que la obligaba a mover sus pies, como un tipo de fuerza de gravedad que la arrastraba hacía Jurina una vez más. Todo lo demás había desaparecido, y lo único que la dominaba era el deseo de ver a Jurina, un deseo que nunca antes había sido tan fuerte.

Sus pies la sacaron por fuera de la cama en menos de un parpadeo, ni siquiera se detuvo a cambiar su holgada ropa de casa, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Sus pasos que se convirtieron en una carrera contra reloj la llevaban tan rápido como podían hasta la entrada principal "¿Hace cuanto salió?"

"Alrededor de 20 minutos" La llamada de Mayu comenzaba a escucharse más lejana al igual que se entrecortaba en varias ocasiones.

"¿A qué horas es su vuelo?" Rena buscaba con desesperación al mayordomo o la ama de llaves, necesitaba un auto lo más rápido posible.

"Den- p—s - go" Finalmente se había vuelto imposible entender lo que Mayu decía.

De igual manera, pudo recordar finalmente que todos y cada uno de los trabajadores debían estar ayudando con el lanzamiento del nuevo sencillo, y eso incluía a los conductores. La desesperación estaba acabando con lo mejor de la cordura de Rena, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar ir a Jurina, no… no quería. Todo este tiempo, se ha intentado repetir una y otra vez que debía aprender a vivir por sí sola, Jurina siempre ha estado a su lado y de alguna manera de había vuelto dependiente de su simple presencia, pero han pasado ya tres meses y ahora sabe que no la necesitaba para vivir, pero también que estaba mejor cuando estaba con Jurina, Rena sabía, que sin importar que, cuando estaba con Jurina era cuando más feliz era.

Llamar a su madre era inútil, debía estar tan ocupada que lo más rápido que le devolvería la llamada o respondería su mensaje sería en diez minutos teniendo suerte, y no tenía tanto tiempo. _Tengo que llamar un taxi._ Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero para eso tendría que ir hasta el portón principal que daba con la carretera, pero la verdad, en ese momento no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, tenía que llegar a Jurina.

"Te llamo después"

"-ra"

No tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más, simplemente se dispuso a dirigirse tan rápido como pudo hacia la salida, era la única opción que tenía. Pero una vez estuvo fuera, sus ojos divisaron un auto negro acercándose, Rena reconocía muy bien aquel tipo de auto, era uno de tantos que la ha llegado a transportar, era uno más que trabajaba para el personal del grupo, pero que los vidrios estuvieran polarizados en el que se acercaba lo hacía especial, pues solamente hay unas personas a quienes les son asignados ese tipo, y esas son las integrantes.

Cuando el auto se detuvo a pocos metros de ellas, su sorpresa no pudo ser más cuando la misma Watanabe Mayu fue quien salió de este "Te dije que esperaras"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Puedo responder todas tus preguntas pero entra de una vez, no creo que tengas mucho tiempo"

Las palabras de Mayu resonaron donde debían, no era momento para estar dudando. Sin pensarlo más se apresuró a entrar al auto, pero al parecer aún faltaba por ser revelada la mayor sorpresa, pues quien menos esperaba encontrarse la estaba observando desde adentro, y esta no era nada más ni nada menos que la principal culpable de su separación con Jurina, Iriyama Anna.


	24. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24**

Últimamente Mayu se ha visto a ella misma envuelta en una gran cantidad de situaciones incomodas, normalmente no le daría mucha importancia a lo que sucediera a su alrededor, después de todo los problemas de los demás no eran los suyos por eso no tenía que verse afectada cuando algún tipo de altercado sucedía frente a sus ojos, lo más común para ella era simplemente sentarse a observar cómo se desarrollaban las escenas sintiéndose de alguna manera como un ser ajeno a la realidad de los demás. Pero para muy a su pesar eso había cambiado desde hace mucho, exactamente desde que decidió por si misma entrometerse en los asuntos de alguien más.

Y justo en ese momento tenía que soportar el más pesado de los aires, era tanta la tensión que envolvía a las tres figuras sentadas en la parte trasera del auto que casi y podía cortarla con un cuchillo, definitivamente no había peor lugar para reunir a Rena y Annin que en un lugar tan reducido como en el que están ahora, siendo Mayu lo único que las separaba.

Por un lado, estaba la idol que llevaba puesto su uniforme o atuendo de su grupo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar en el paisaje que pasaba con rapidez. Mayu aún no puede creer la facilidad con la que Annin acepto ayudarla, es más, en un principio creyó que solo estaría perdiendo su tiempo, pero fue todo lo contrario. En cuanto Mayu le pidió ayuda para hacer que Rena y Jurina se vieran por una última vez, a la idol no le importo mucho tener que faltar al evento de lanzamiento del single en el que participaba, y en un parpadeo ya estaba marcando el número de su conductor, quien sin cuestionarle nada solo cumplió con las órdenes dadas.

En varias ocasiones el celular de la idol sonó, Mayu intuyó que debía ser su madre o más bien manager, en algún punto simplemente apago su celular con la misma expresión seria con la que acepto ayudarla. Annin probablemente se iba a llevar un buen castigo una vez acabara el día, y Mayu ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle la razón para que ayudara a Rena y a Jurina a pesar de lo que implicaba para ella tanto a nivel laboral como personal.

Mientras que por el otro lado, Rena no parecía caber en su cuerpo. Todo este rato la ansiedad comenzaba a salírsele por los poros, la ha visto mover su pierna con rapidez, morder sus uñas, mirar en todas las direcciones, pero más que nada la de cabello largo no ha dejado su celular tranquilo. Era fácil saber a quién estaba llamando y que obviamente no estaba recibiendo respuesta alguna, esto solo aumentaba su desesperación hasta el punto en que ya comenzaba a refunfuñar mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

"¿Por qué tiene el maldito celular apagado?" Dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos, pero aun así, y a pesar de haber logrado dejar su celular de lado por un minuto, volvió a intentar llamar a Jurina una vez más, como si en ese pequeño minuto algo pudiera haber cambiado.

La verdad, y a pesar de la situación, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que Mayu se pudo imaginar. Annin acepto ayudarla con facilidad, y no tuvo que convencer a Rena de ir a ver a Jurina antes de que perdiera todas sus oportunidades. La verdad, cuando se dirigió a la casa de la Matsui creyó que iba a tener que arrastrarla fuera de sus cobijas, justamente para eso estaba preparada hasta había estado pensando en el discurso que le iba a dar, pero ahora que la ve tan desesperada por alcanzar a Jurina, Mayu solo podía pensar en lo buena actriz que era Rena, durante tres meses ha podido esconder hasta de sí misma sus sentimientos por Jurina, pero ahora que estaba puesta frente a una situación extrema toda esa fachada se derrumbó tan fácil como si fuera de papel.

"Debe ser porque claramente no quiere hablar con cierta persona" Por alguna razón Annin finalmente habló con un tono desganado y sin apartar su vista de la ventana, haciendo hincapié sobre las últimas dos palabras.

Mayu no supo cómo reaccionar ante la provocación, durante todo este tiempo es la primera vez que Annin actúa de manera tan directa para molestar a Rena, haciendo que Mayu se replanteara la verdadera naturaleza de que hubiera aceptado ayudarla. Aun así, agradeció que Rena no se dejaba provocar fácilmente y simplemente frunció su ceño, tampoco era como que pudiera negar lo que la idol afirmaba

"¿Por qué no me dijo nada?" La decepción y amargura se podía palpar en la voz de Rena, y al ver como mordía su labio inferior Mayu pudo ver con claridad que, a pesar de todo, Rena también ha estado sufriendo mucho durante estos tres meses.

"Dijo que sería más fácil para ti si solo se alejaba" Era momento de sacar todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Gracias a Airi, y a su llamada de último minuto, Mayu sabía que Rena estaba enterada de que Jurina estaba al tanto de toda la situación y de las mentiras "Jurina está convencida de que su presencia solo te traerá tristeza"

Los dedos de Rena se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su celular "No es justo, a pesar de que esta vez quería ser yo quien hiciera lo mejor para ambas, de alguna manera siempre es ella quien termina sacrificándose por mí… no es justo" La frustración era más que notoria "Mayu… ¿De que no estoy enterada?"

Mayu siempre ha sabido que Rena no es tonta, ella más que nadie esta consiente de lo que sucede o no a su alrededor, y mucho más cuando tiene que ver con Jurina. Puede que todo este tiempo lo estuviera ignorando, pero definitivamente Rena tuvo que haber notado que no había ninguna relación entre Annin y Jurina, es más, también debió haberse dado cuenta de que ya no actuaba tan coqueta y cercana con las demás chicas que la rodeaban; seguramente ha estado ignorando todos estos detalles para ayudarse a mantener lejos de Jurina, pero claramente había llegado el momento de enfrentar la verdad.

"Supongo que tienes que saberlo" Justamente por este momento es que Mayu ha estado esperando, es ahora cuando Rena se va a enterar de lo que realmente sucedió "Lo que vis-"

"Yo se lo diré" Annin sentencio mientras enfocaba en su mirada la figura expectante de Rena, determinación se podía ver en sus pupilas, pero inesperadamente, una cierta pizca de inseguridad y miedo también los cubría "Yo fui quien creo todo este caos, así que yo me encargare de arreglarlo"

* * *

Su pierna se movía con ansiedad, sus ojos iban y venían hacia las personas que pasaban con sus maletas, el televisor que pasaba las noticias, el paisaje que se veía interrumpido por los grandes aviones alineados y su madre quien leía una revista, en otras palabras, Jurina estaba sumergida en una intranquilidad que se podía notar a metros de distancia. Miro por enésima vez la hora en su reloj, dejando que un pesado suspiro dejara sus labios al ver que no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que reviso, necesitaba que la hora de su vuelo llegara de una vez por todas, o por lo menos antes de que su autocontrol llegara a su límite.

Durante la última semana ha hecho todo lo que ha podido para mantener su mente alejada de Rena, pues sabía que al más mínimo descuido estaría corriendo a su puerta rogándole que le dejara explicar lo que de verdad había sucedido entre ella y Annin. Solamente Dios sabe todos sus esfuerzos para mantener su decisión intacta, ya no había más lugar a discusiones sobre ese tema, le había hecho daño a Rena, y así fuese de esta manera, no iba a permitirse hacerlo de nuevo. Solamente quería montarse en ese avión y acabar de una vez por todas con las posibilidades de intentar hablar con ella.

Pero por algún lugar tenían que fugarse sus verdaderos deseos, y Jurina ya podía sentir incluso físicamente como su determinación estaba llegando al límite, sin ninguna duda era un desastre tanto por fuera como por dentro y fácilmente la gente a su alrededor lo podía notar.

"Estas muy nerviosa" Finalmente su madre no pudo mantener su silencio cuando Jurina no pudo aguantar más su desespero y se paró del sillón "Sé que le tienes miedo a las alturas, pero ya verás que ni siquiera notaras que estas en un avión" Jurina no pudo evitar sonreír ante el intento de su madre de calmarla, si tan solo esa fuera la verdadera razón de su malestar…

"Te voy a extrañar" No pudo evitar que sus labios no pronunciaran aquellas palabras. Siempre ha sido muy apegada a su madre, en esta última semana ha tenido su mente tan ocupada en otras cosas que no se había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que le hará falta, incluso si no era por tanto tiempo como había creído en un inicio.

Una sutil sonrisa se posó en los labios de la mayor, su hija suele lucir tan madura, responsable y capaz de todo, que a veces olvida que dentro sigue siendo una pequeña niña que hasta le tiene miedo a la oscuridad "Ya vas a ver que el tiempo pasara sin que te des cuenta, estoy muy orgullosa de ti" Esas simples palabras lograron sacarle una gran sonrisa a Jurina "Deberías ir a buscar algo para beber, tal vez así te logres calmar un poco" No pudo evitar decir la mujer cuando una vez más e incluso en ese momento, atrapo a Jurina revisando la hora en su reloj.

 _Definitivamente estoy hecha un desastre_ ¸ pensó Jurina para sí misma "Esta bien, no tardare mucho" Prefirió seguir el consejo de su madre, si seguía esperando allí sentada definitivamente se iba a terminar volviendo loca.

* * *

El rostro que ya no lograba esconder sus emociones describía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando Rena mientras escuchaba el relato de Annin. La idol no había dado rodeos, ni mucho menos se detuvo a dar explicaciones innecesarias o a agregar información falsa, simplemente reprodujo sus recuerdos sobre palabras. En un inicio fue sorpresa e incredulidad lo que se podía leer en las facciones de Rena cuando Annin declaro que sería ella la encargada de decirle tan aclamada verdad, aún no confiaba del todo en la idol, pero esta misma fue la encargada de eliminar su escepticismo.

"No tengo una razón para mentirte, es más, para mí sería mucho mejor que te quedaras con la idea equivocada de lo que sucedió, Jurina se alejaría de ti y puede que algún día cuando ella regrese, mi oportunidad con ella también lo haga" Dijo Annin al percibir con facilidad que Rena no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que ella fuese quien le contara las cosas, viendo también como su ceño se fruncía como consecuencia de su confesión "Pero al igual que ella, yo también entendí aquello de _Si amas a alguien la dejaras ir_ , incluso si no es conmigo, quiero que sea feliz... puede que no creas en mis palabras, pero al menos cree en mis acciones, no estaría aquí si no te estuviera siendo sincera con mis intenciones"

Rena no dejo que aquel rencor que no ha querido aceptar pero que estaba allí, continuara tomando las decisiones por ella, si lo pensaba con cabeza fría lo que decía Annin era cierto, además, aún tenía a Mayu para que corroborara lo que la idol fuese a decir. Teniendo eso en mente, le dio la vía libre a Annin para que continuara hablando.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Rena dirigió en varias ocasiones su mirada a Mayu, esperando encontrar en los ojos de la más bajita alguna señal que le dijera que lo que Annin le estaba contando era mentira, pues mientras más y más escuchaba, el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a aumentar hasta volverse insoportable. En un primer momento fue una gran culpa la que la baño, durante todo este tiempo, realmente había sido ella quien le hizo daño a Jurina al alejarla por una razón que en realidad nunca existió.

Después, fue la frustración más grande que ha experimentado, lo tuvo todo en la palma de la mano, estuvo a tan solo tres palabras de haber podido terminar con su amor no correspondido que ha durado años, pero permitió que un tonto malentendido acabara con todo.

"Supongo entonces que ya no hay necesidad de explicarte porque Jurina no ha hablado contigo" Añadió Mayu después de que un largo silencio las hubiera envuelto cuando Annin acabo de hablar.

Sin poder encontrar fuerzas para pronunciar alguna palabra, Rena solo pudo asentir levemente con su cabeza. Muchas cosas estaban pasando por su mente, de tan solo imaginarse a ella misma en los zapatos de Jurina, un nudo en su garganta amenazaba con llegar a las lágrimas. La había alejado de su vida de la peor manera, la hizo creer que era un simple estorbo, que alguien más era mucho más importante, que su amistad podía romperse tan fácil de la noche a la mañana, todo eso para que después Jurina creyera que era la peor persona parada sobre la tierra al descubrir su mentira de la peor manera posible.

El destino les había puesto todas las trampas posibles, y ambas habían caído como tontas en cada una de ellas, pero justamente por eso es que no puede dejar que las cosas terminen de esa manera "Tengo tengo que hablar con Jurina" Si hasta hace un momento su afán por hacerlo no cabía dentro de su cuerpo, pues ahora siente que está a punto de estallar "¿Cuánto falta hasta llegar al aeropuerto?"

"De hecho señorita, justamente acabamos de llegar al puerto de salidas internacionales" Les informo el conductor una vez detuvo el auto frente a las grandes puertas.

En ese momento sintió como todos sus sentidos comenzaban a agudizarse, no espero ni un solo segundo para abrir la puerta y salir disparada a encontrar a Jurina sin importar que le tomara, pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de entrar por las puertas, alguien tomo de su muñeca deteniendo sus pasos, siendo Annin la dueña de la otra mano.

"Espera"

"No tengo más tiempo para hablar" Rena intento liberarse del agarre, pero Annin se aferró más fuerte.

"¿Qué piensas decirle? Puede que te hubiera contado todo y que te ayude a verla, pero quiero que sepas que todo esto lo hago por el bien de Jurina, por eso no pienso dejar que hables con ella si eso significa que arruinaras esta gran oportunidad para ella"

Rena comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería Annin, pero la respuesta para ella está muy clara. Hasta este momento, no importo cuantas veces intentara escapar, todos los caminos siempre la llevaban de regreso a Jurina, y ahora más que nunca, desea llegar al final, incluso si eso significaba tener su corazón roto, iba a encontrar la respuesta al final del camino.

"Solamente le diré lo que hace mucho, hoy y siempre voy a querer decirle, que desde que tengo memoria, la he estado amando con todo mi corazón"

Que importaba si se había convertido en una cosa que solo sabe amarla, porque al final del día, cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía soñar con tener a Jurina a su lado. Nunca antes había estado tan segura en algo que quisiera hacer, por primera vez en años no tenía miedo al posible rechazo, tan solo quería hacer a Jurina saber que la amaba, que solamente por ella dejaría todo atrás, que nunca le ha importado nadie más que ella, que solo ella es la persona más importante en su vida, ese era verdaderamente su único deseo, solo con poder hacerlo será feliz.

No fue necesario decir nada más, Annin la dejo ir e inmediatamente sus piernas comenzaron a correr, una última vez… iba a correr una última vez tras Jurina, iba a intentarlo una última vez y no iba a huir sin importar que sucediera.

Desde atrás, Mayu observaba como Rena comenzaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo finalmente que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. _Tuvieron que destruir su relación para crear una nueva,_ fue lo último que pensó antes de ordenarle a sus pies correr por el mismo camino que Rena, aún no podían cantar victoria.

.

.

.

Rena agradeció las veces en que su padre o su madre la habían obligado a ir con ellos a algunos de sus viajes de negocios, no habían sido muchas las ocasiones ya que principalmente se daban cuando aún era muy pequeña y sus padres aún no querían dejarla sola en casa con los trabajadores, pero sí que eran suficientes como para conocer aquel aeropuerto como si fuera la palma de su mano. Fácilmente encontró la pantalla que tenía toda la información sobre los viajes internacionales prontos a salir, sus ojos escanearon con rapidez los diferentes vuelos hasta encontrar el que le importaba.

Nueva York – Estados Unidos Puerta 08 15:30 A tiempo

Una pequeña ola de alivio la recorrió al ver que aún no habían abordado y que todavía tenía suficiente tiempo para encontrar a Jurina y hablar con ella. _Seguramente debe estar cerca a la puerta de embarque,_ concluyó sin titubear mucho y una vez más sus piernas comenzaron a correr por el aeropuerto. Sus ojos intentaban registrar cuantos rostros fueran posibles, no quería permitir que el destino les siguiera jugando bromas, no importaba cuanto le tomara iba a encontrar a Jurina.

Sintiendo como se le iba la respiración, visualizo a lo lejos un rostro familiar que no ha visto en mucho tiempo, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de Rena, si ella estaba allí seguramente Jurina estaba cerca, pero a pesar de buscar alrededor de la mujer, no logro divisar a quien en verdad estaba buscando.

La mayor alzó su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo cuando Rena se paró frente a ella, en realidad no sabía muy bien que decirle, no tenía tiempo suficiente como para sentarse con ella a hablar de lo que ha pasado estos tres meses, ni de para explicarle la situación actual, todo lo que podía pasar por su mente era donde estaba Jurina.

"Rena-chan que sorpresa" La madre de Jurina no tardo en cambiar su expresión a una llena de contento.

Desde atrás Rena pudo percibir la llegada de Mayu quien la había estado persiguiendo, una vez los ojos de la mayor se dirigieron a la más bajita que se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos tras de Rena, de alguna manera supo que algo había sucedido, comprendiendo inmediatamente la situación.

"Jurina no salió hace mucho a buscar algo de tomar" Explico sin extender mucho más la conversación, haciendo que Rena agradeciera el hecho de que no hiciera más preguntas y simplemente fuera al punto "No debería estar muy lejos"

Su desesperación ya comenzaba a llegar a su límite, eran muchas las posibilidades de a donde pudo haber ido Jurina a buscar una bebida, si algo abunda en ese aeropuerto son las los cafés y tiendas, eso más la ansiedad que le generaba saber que su tiempo se estaba acabando comenzaban a mezclarse dentro de ella, amenazando con bloquear su mente y todos sus sentidos.

"Tranquilízate, aún tenemos tiempo" La voz de Mayu le dijo desde atrás a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre su hombro en un intento de reconfortarla "Ya verás que la encontraremos, tu ve hacia el sur y yo buscare por el norte, te llamare si la encuentro"

Tuvo que sacudir su mente para regresar los pies a la tierra, no era momento para dudar "De acuerdo"

"Rena-chan" La voz de la mujer la detuvo antes de reanudar una vez más su carrera "Me alegra que estés aquí, estoy segura de que Jurina se está muriendo de las ganas de verte" Algo en los ojos o en el tono de la mujer, le decía a Rena que había una razón que solo ella conocía detrás de sus propias palabras, pero sinceramente, este no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso.

Rena sentía como sus pulmones comenzaban a quemar, el aliento se le iba y respirar se volvía difícil, a cada paso que daba sus rodillas temblaban más y más hasta un punto en que creía que iban a ceder, podía sentir como las miradas de personas curiosas la seguían, pero aun así, Rena continuo corriendo sin detenerse ni un solo segundo, Jurina era lo único que le pasaba por su mente, y eso era suficiente para que pudiera ignorar hasta el dolor de su cuerpo.

* * *

Cuando Jurina volvió a alzar su mirada, estaba en un lugar que la verdad no reconocía muy bien. No era la primera vez que pisaba aquel aeropuerto, no es como que pueda decir que se mantenía allí pero ciertamente tenía confianza al decir que sabía guiarse bastante bien, pero aquel lugar al que sus distraídos pasos la llevaron era definitivamente uno del que no tenía conocimiento.

La mejor manera en la que puede resumir el lugar, es como una especie de sala de descanso. Un par de sofás de gran tamaño se extendían en una esquina de la habitación, sobre ellos un par de personas parecían estar profundas en el mundo de los sueños, por otra parte, un gran ventanal del tamaño de toda la pared, daba una privilegiada vista de un paisaje que muchos encontraran bastante atractivo, pues se podía ver a la perfección los aviones alineados desde un punto alto, y de igual manera, también se lograban avistar aquellos que despegaban o que aterrizaban, encontrándose una madre y su pequeña hija disfrutando de tal vista. Por último, una pequeña cafetería que actualmente se encontraba sin ser atendida, con un pequeño letrero indicaba que él o la encargada estaba en su hora de almuerzo y que regresaría en una hora.

Aquella sala parecía estar diseñada para aquellas personas que tienen que esperar largas hora hasta su siguiente vuelo, la calma era tanta que a Jurina se le hacía difícil creer que a tan solo unos metros de distancia, se vivía el ajetreado ambiente de un aeropuerto internacional que no descansa ni un solo minuto.

Para su suerte, en el lugar también había un par de máquinas expendedoras, de esa manera no iba a tener que ir a otro lugar en busca de algo para beber, ese lugar le agradaba bastante. Después de buscar el dinero en su bolsillo, Jurina compro un café caliente, a pesar del cálido abrigo que colgaba de sus hombros, el frío del invierno estaba especialmente fuerte aquella tarde y sus congelados dedos junto con el leve color rojizo de su nariz podían dar cuenta de ello. Recostó su espalda contra aquella maquina mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su agradable café, el sonido de un avión despegando a lo lejos era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos, y fue justamente en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que en realidad aquel lugar era el peor para estar en ese momento.

Era demasiado tranquilo, demasiado silencioso, y eso solo significaba menos distracciones para su mente. Jurina realmente se sentía agotada, en un principio había sido difícil mantener su distancia de Rena, pero en ese entonces comprendía que no podía hacer nada, por más que le doliera esa había sido la decisión de Rena, pero ahora la situación era mucho más diferente porque era ella misma quien se estaba alejando de la persona que más le importa en este mundo, y el haber estado haciéndolo por solo una semana había acabado con todas sus energías.

No importaba donde mirara, en cada esquina sentía que podía ver a Rena, incluso dentro de su misma habitación sus pertenencias le recordaban a ella; una película que compro únicamente porque Rena la quería ver, mangas que le recomendó con tan hermosa sonrisa que no pudo evitar querer leer, videojuegos que intento jugar con ella, que a pesar de que Rena era mala en ellos se divertía como nunca al ver sus graciosas y adorables expresiones cuando perdía, figuras que Rena le había regalado para su cumpleaños, pequeños objetos que llevaban a juego, en algún punto tuvo que sacar todo de su vista y guardarlo en algún otro lugar, pues sentía que su misma habitación la estaba torturando.

La presencia de Mayu durante la noche anterior había sido de gran ayuda, cuando cae el sol es cuando se vuelve más débil, y siendo la última noche Jurina dudaba de si su voluntad iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el deseo de llamar a Rena a mitad de la noche y decirle cuanto la extraña, que en realidad daría lo que fuera por poder verla de nuevo, y sobre todo, poder decirle cuanto la amaba, que durante todos estos años siempre fue ella a quien estuvo amando, que simplemente fue una idiota que no pudo ver que siempre fue ella quien le daba todo lo que necesitaba.

Arrojo con algo de fuerza la lata de café ya vacía dentro del bote de basura, sus manos pasaron por sobre su rostro hasta enterrarse en su cabello despeinándolo ligeramente, su frente quedo ahora recostada contra la misma maquina dispensadora, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Supo que estaba llegando al límite cuando sin poder oponer resistencia sus dedos buscaron su celular dentro de su bolsillo, sabía que debió haberlo guardado en la maleta, tenerlo tan cerca solo significaba la más grandes de las tentaciones.

En cuanto salió el sol esta mañana Jurina apago su celular como una medida preventiva, realmente había hecho un gran trabajo hasta este momento en lograr ignorarlo, pero ahora había llegado al punto en que se cuestionaba todas y cada una de sus decisiones, después de todo, ¿por qué habría de querer dejar ir a Rena?

Intento suprimir una vez más aquel afán por hablar con ella, pero su mente y su cuerpo ya habían dejado de comunicarse correctamente, y antes de notarlo la pantalla ya se estaba encendiendo, Jurina supo rápidamente que cualquier esfuerzo ya era en vano, ya no tenía las fuerzas para persistir en aquella idea tonta de mantenerse alejada de Rena, cuando desde un principio sabía que en algún punto regresaría a ella, después de todo es la persona que ama.

Cuando su celular terminó de encenderse, Jurina fue sorprendida con una ráfaga de notificaciones, siendo el noventa por ciento de ellas de llamadas. Al pasar por las primeras no se asombró al ver mensajes de sus compañeras de club incluyendo a Sae, todas estaban bastante preocupadas por su ausencia, tendría que disculparse con Sae por no haberle dicho nada, pero tenía la cabeza llena de demasiadas cosas como para acordarse de notificar a alguien. Pero cuando llego a las más resientes, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y confusión, su mano comenzó a temblar y se volvía difícil controlar su pulgar que se deslizaba por la pantalla, intento parpadear varias veces, pero sus ojos no la estaban engañando, y el nombre que no dejaba de aparecer en las notificaciones de llamadas era el de Rena.

¿Qué significaba eso? La última notificación no fue hace más de veinte minutos, estaba segura de que no le había dicho a Rena de su viaje ni tampoco a nadie quien pudiera decirle, o tal vez la razón era otra, pero dejando de lado aquella incógnita, la desesperación de la otra Matsui por contactarla era evidente en la gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas. En ese punto, era imposible para Jurina continuar controlándose; una melancólica sonrisa estiro sus labios cuando abrió el número de contacto de Rena y pudo observar más de cerca la foto que le tenía asignada, su pulgar acaricio la imagen de Rena que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, nunca se ha cansado de ver ese rostro sereno que le permitía apreciar sus delicadas facciones.

De verdad había sido muy ingenua al pensar que iba a poder mantenerse lejos de Rena por su propia voluntad, pues solo fue necesaria esa simple foto para que lanzara lejos todas las decisiones políticamente correctas y simplemente se dejara llevar por lo que todo su ser le pedía. Por lo menos sabía que su partida no tenía vuelta atrás, ya no había tiempo para querer ver a Rena frente a frente, por lo que simplemente quería escuchar su voz una vez más, y por lo menos hacerle saber que nunca quiso hacerle daño, solo con eso podrá estar satisfecha.

Sin darse tiempo para dudarlo más, presiono el botón verde, llevándose la pequeña caja a su oído, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, no sabía muy bien que iba decirle, y empezó a temer de si de verdad fue correcto llamarla, pues por su mente solo pasaban dos palabras una y otra vez como si quisieran obligarla decirlas en voz alta. La llamada timbro uno, dos… a la tercera comenzó a escuchar una melodía familiar acercándose, al cuarto ese sonido se hizo más claro, y para el quinto, ya podía escuchar con claridad la canción que se había aprendido de corazón. El opening de _Ao haru ride_ , y solo había una razón por la que podía reconocer la canción, pues era de uno de los animes favoritos de Rena, tanto que hizo del opening su… ringtone.

Después, fue su visión periférica la que hizo que lo que pasaba por su mente tomara la forma de una figura delgada con cabello largo y lacio. Y finalmente giro su rostro, permitiéndole a todos sus sentidos deleitarse con la imagen de Rena parada a algunos metros frente suyo. Su mano cayó a su costado como si pesara toneladas, sus ojos se negaban a parpadear, se olvidó de cómo se hablaba, no era su imaginación, de verdad Rena estaba allí; la de cabello largo respiraba con dificultad intentando recuperar su aliento, sus mejillas estaba rojizas y su cabello desorganizado, incluso a esta distancia Jurina podía ver como algunas gotas de sudor contorneaban su rostro, y por último sus ropas develaban que su salida de casa fue en cosa de segundos.

Jurina no sabía que decir, la verdad ninguna de las dos sabía, simplemente se quedaron allí por un momento nada más que viéndose, casi como si no pudieran creer que de verdad se tenían la una a la otra en frente, cuando hace tan solo una hora atrás estaban tan lejos que parecía imposible alcanzarse.

Aquellas dos palabras que se habían estado repitiendo en la mente de Jurina ahora comenzaban a resonar con más fuerza, podía sentir como su corazón se le quería salir del pecho, como si fuera un imán que le pedía estar más cerca de Rena. Con tan solo verla fue como si hubiera encendido lo último que quedaba de la mecha, mecha que ahora amenazaba con hacerla explotar en cuestión de segundos.

Finalmente, y después de solo estarse observando, Rena parecía ser la primera en poder reaccionar, poniendo su pie por delante con la intención de dar un paso al frente, de igual manera sus labios se separaron con la intención de decir algo.

"Jurina" Su ojos se cerraron en deleite al escuchar su nombre en aquella melódica voz, y al volverlos a abrir, supo que ya no había nada que hacer, sus sentimientos finalmente la habían rebasado "Yo-"

"Te amo" Aquellas palabras se deslizaron por su garganta, sus labios ya no pudieron sellar lo que le ha estado gritando a Rena en silencio todo este tiempo, ya no podía seguir resistiéndolo, no teniéndola en frente.

En cuanto su confesión fue dicha, los pasos de Rena se detuvieron inmediatamente, Jurina pudo observar perfectamente como la sorpresa golpeaba su rostro, su cuerpo se inmovilizaba, y una expresión que nunca antes había visto en ella, Rena simplemente se quedó totalmente en blanco, genuinamente pasmada, y fue allí cuando su conciencia regreso y los nervios la atacaron con toda su fuerza… se acababa de confesar

"A-aa-a y-yo" Se veía incapacitada para formar palabra alguna, no pudo hacer más a que desviar su mirada a otro lugar mientras su mano iba a su cuello, al mismo tiempo sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, justo lo que le faltaba, sonrojarse como nunca antes, pero aun así, Jurina no tenía intensión de retractarse de sus palabras "Y no me refiero como amigas, lo digo en serio" Aclaro como pudo entre balbuceos.

Aun así, seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna de Rena, y desde su periferia podía ver que tampoco se había movido un solo centímetro de su posición.

"En verdad no quería decírtelo, sé que te cause mucho dolor, no quería ser tan egoísta y querer esperar que me aceptaras de nuevo pero…" Le estaba costando cada gota de su fuerza de voluntad seguir hablando en lugar de salir corriendo "Pero de verdad te amo, yo-yo te amo" Su voz temblaba, nunca había tenido tanto miedo, pero eran simple y llanamente aquellas palabras, no había otra manera de describir lo que sentía en aquel momento. Por otra parte, Rena seguía sin dar señal alguna, y eso solo lo hacía más difícil ya que Jurina ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a los ojos "Puede que sea muy tarde y que de hecho no arregle nada, pero al menos quiero que sepas que aquel beso con Annin no es lo que crees, yo nunca te trataría como a cualquier otra, tu eres todo… todo lo que quiero, yo no, jugaría contigo de esa manera te lo juro" Ya no sabía que más decir, a parte de las únicas dos palabras que tiene claras "Todo este tiempo, todos estos años, te he estado amando sin darme cuenta, puede que no me creas, pero nunca he sido tan sincera como cuando te digo que te a-"

Sus pies la hicieron retroceder un par de pasos para no perder el balance, en un parpadeo su cuerpo se vio invadido con el peso y el calor de otra persona que deslizaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos se abrieron viendo ahora a Rena extremadamente cerca de su rostro, su olfato reconoció el dulce aroma de su perfume, y por último, unos suaves labios asaltaban los suyos. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para comprender que estaba sucediendo, Rena la estaba besando, Rena se había lanzado sobre sus brazos y la estaba besando; inmediatamente su pecho comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera ardiendo, y sin dudarlo más, enrollo sus manos en la cintura de Rena para atraer su cuerpo más cerca, sus ojos se cerraron y se permitió saborear una vez más los labios que la habían estado persiguiendo hasta en sus sueños.

Aún se sentía como si fuera el primer beso, los mismos fuegos artificiales hacían una fiesta en su estómago, su pecho se volvía a llenar de euforia, sus manos querían traerla incluso más cerca, y sus labios se morían por fundirse con los de Rena, todo era simplemente perfecto, estar con ella era perfecto. Un beso profundo y lento las llenaba de vida, todo el resto del mundo desaparecía y la realidad se resumía en aquel instante en que sus labios pedían más, el afán de saberse finalmente juntas era abrumador y al mismo tiempo excitante, y el simple deseo de poder quedarse de esa manera por el resto de sus vidas era lo único que predominaba.

"Mira mamá, se están casando" Únicamente la aguda voz de una niña fue lo que las hizo detener su beso.

Jurina volteó a mirar a la niña de hace un momento que las apuntaba con su pequeño dedo mientras mostraba una tierna sonrisa, llevando después su mirada a la madre, quien simplemente le sonrió algo avergonzada y jaló a su hija de la mano para continuar con su camino, y Jurina no pudo hacer más que agitar su mano a la pequeña que se alejaba mientras intentaba devolverle la sonrisa, sintiendo como ella misma se ruborizaba.

Finalmente pudo regresar su atención a Rena, quien ahora escondía su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo su agitada respiración chocar con su piel. Jurina no quiso decir nada, quería dejar que Rena se tomara todo el tiempo necesario para poner en orden sus pensamientos, y simplemente se permitió disfrutar del abrazo que ahora compartían, sus dedos acariciaban el sedoso cabello de Rena, mientras que esta dibujaba figuras sobre la piel de su cuello con sus dedos.

"Por tanto tiempo… espere por tanto tiempo para escucharte decir eso"

Dijo Rena una vez su respiración se estabilizo, Jurina quiso alejarse un poco para poder ver su rostro, pero Rena aumento su agarre impidiendo que lo hiciera.

"No importo cuantas veces trate de dejar de sentirme de esta manera, intente de todo, incluso mentirte de las peores maneras. Airi nunca me gusto, ver a Annin cerca de ti se volvía cada vez más insoportable, con cada día que pasaba quería estar más y más tiempo contigo, cuando te aleje sentí que una parte de mi había muerto"

Rena se aferró con fuerza a su camisa, y Jurina no podía hacer más que intentar reconfortarla entre sus brazos, las palabras de Rena estaban cargadas de una pena que de alguna manera también compartía, durante estos tres meses ambas han estado sufriendo sin saber que hacer, y finalmente podían desahogarse sin contenerse nada.

"A pesar de que creí que alejarme de ti sería lo mejor, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ti, así fue durante todos estos años, pese a que cada vez que te veía con alguien más mi corazón moría un poco, e incluso si creía que nunca ibas a corresponderme con solo estar a tu lado era suficiente, porque no importa cuanto luche contra ello, al final del día siempre te amo con todo mi corazón"

Frágil, esa era la única manera en la que Jurina podía describir a Rena en aquel momento, todos sus sentimientos finalmente estaban a flor de piel, causando en Jurina una infinidad de sensaciones, en donde las últimas palabras mencionadas hicieron que una sonrisa se plasmara en sus labios, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía terriblemente idiota por haber tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y haber hecho que Rena se sintiera tan insegura y pasara por tanto dolor.

En un delicado movimiento, Jurina junto su frente con la de Rena, pudiendo ver en aquellos hermosos ojos la debilidad en la que su corazón se encontraba, la herida que años de un aparente amor no correspondido había causado, el miedo a lo que pasara ahora que sus sentimientos están expuestos a ser dañados. Jurina acaricio con suma ternura la mejilla de Rena, colocando tras su oreja algunos cabellos que arruinaban su vista, y finalmente volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Rena en un corto beso, no pudiendo evitar una gran sonrisa, ya podía ver como se volvía adicta a ellos.

"Te prometo que no permitiré que vuelvas a sentirte así, te compensare por todo hasta que al final estés convencida de que solo tengo ojos para ti" En esta ocasión, pudo presenciar como las mejillas de Rena tomaban color mientras una sutil sonrisa curvaba sus labios "Lamento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos"

"Tardarse mucho, idiota"

Una leve risa se le escapo "Lo siento"

Y nuevamente se permitieron gozar de estar entre los brazos de la otra, era tan reconfortante y cálido que sentían que simplemente podían estar de esa manera por siempre, hasta que después de un par de minutos, Jurina sintió como el cuerpo de Rena comenzaba a temblar levemente entre sus brazos, a lo que le siguió un pequeño gemido y por ultimo sintió como unas lágrimas mojaban su camisa. Todo en ella se alarmo en un parpadeo, haciendo que deshiciera el abrazo para ver mejor a Rena, pero no había ninguna duda, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Pregunto viéndose atacada por la preocupación. Intento limpiar las lágrimas, pero no dejaban de aparecer una tras otra.

"Justamente cuando por fin puedo estar contigo, tienes que tomar un avión a Estados Unidos en unos minutos"

Inmediatamente la realidad le estallo en el rostro, la dicha del momento la había hecho olvidar ese pequeño detalle, e inevitablemente se formó un nudo en su garganta al darse cuenta que una vez más iban a estar separadas incluso cuando apenas se habían encontrado. Pero a su vez, recordó una duda que hasta este momento había ignorado.

"Rena ¿Quién te conto de mi viaje?" Jurina tenía un cierto presentimiento de lo que puede ser la respuesta, pero incluso su imaginación tenía problemas para ver ese presentimiento hecho realidad, pero si así llegaba a ser, Rena aún tiene que saber otra cosa más.

"Mayu me lo conto" Por un momento se quedó sin palabras, creyó que había escuchado mal, pero por más loco que suene, su presentimiento se había vuelto realidad. La última vez que habló con Mayu actuó demasiado extraño, incluso siendo ella Jurina pudo notar que algo no andaba del todo normal "También me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí, junto con… Annin" En esta ocasión su mandíbula estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, esto último era definitivamente algo que ni siquiera se había podido imaginar.

Por un instante su mente quedó entumecida ante tan repentina revelación, era más fácil imaginarse a su madre dándole la noticia a la madre de Rena y que de esa manera se enterara, que a que esas dos le dijeran todo e incluso la ayudaran a llegar hasta el aeropuerto. Pero de hecho esas eran buenas noticias, ya que eso significaba que a Rena aún le faltaba un pequeño detalle más por saber.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, la verdad era más bien raro ver a Rena tan frágil y dejando ver sus sentimientos, y de alguna manera verla así por el hecho de que iban a estar separadas le generaba una pequeña satisfacción, añadiendo que Rena lucía completamente adorable con sus ojos cristalinos y un pequeño puchero del que no se daba cuenta ella misma. Pudo ver como la confusión llegaba al rostro de la de cabello largo, ciertamente no se supone que sea un momento para estar sonriendo, así que Jurina no quiso alargar más su angustia.

"Hay algo que Mayu no te ha dicho porque simplemente no lo sabe" Habló mientras terminaba de limpiar los últimos rastros de lágrimas que quedaban sobre la piel de Rena, logrando que esta frunciera su ceño e inclinara su cabeza levemente a un lado "Tal vez omití mencionarle que el intercambio solo dura tres meses"

Primero fue un pequeño instante de asombro, pero en un parpadeo pudo presenciar como el rostro de Rena se iluminaba y el alivio llegaba a sus pupilas "¿Pero por qué no se le dijiste?"

"Mmm digamos me escondió cierta información así que quise hacer lo mismo, ya sabes, ojo por ojo"

Rena no pudo comprender del todo su explicación, pero claramente eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento, pues lo único que se le podía pasar por la cabeza era el hecho de que la fantasía se había mezclado con la realidad, y después de tanto tiempo por fin tenía todo lo que había deseado, y aquello estaba frente suyo, no era una ilusión ni un sueño, era Jurina quien la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos, era Jurina quien le había confesado que también la amaba, y a pesar de que todo parecía como si su imaginación lo hubiera construido, los labios de Jurina sobre los suyos eran tan reales al igual que el frenético palpitar de su corazón. Era verdad, la persona que amaba también la amaba a ella, solo que simplemente se sentía como un milagro.

"Espera, eso aún significa que-"

"Me perderé la graduación" Jurina completo sus palabras, y en esta ocasión no parecía que hubiera alguna otra sorpresa, pues la sonrisa de hace un momento dejo los labios de Jurina y ahora era un genuino pesar lo que se extendía por su rostro "Llegare una semana después de la ceremonia"

Ciertamente no quería imaginarse que el primer gran logro de sus vidas lo iban a tener que vivir separadas, han estado juntas desde la primaria, el poder graduarse juntas siempre había sido un día que siempre ha estado esperando con ansias, pero ahora tendría que eliminar a Jurina de lo que se imaginaba para ese día.

"No te preocupes por eso, no es la gran cosa" Rena tuvo que mentir un poco al ver la amargura en las facciones de Jurina. Ciertamente deseaba estar con Jurina el día de su graduación, pero las razones por las que no se iba a poder dar no era una razón para sentirse triste, sino más bien por el contrario, además, ahora sabía que volvería.

Jurina sonrió levemente notándose que no estaba del todo convencida de sus palabras, la verdad es que justo en ese momento se sentía como un libro abierto, todas sus murallas habían caído al momento en que logro encontrarla, y sinceramente, nunca se había sentido tan bien; su cuerpo se sentía ligero y no le importaba que Jurina viera a través de ella, era como si finalmente hubiera podido deshacerse de las cadenas que la han estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo.

En medio de la pequeña burbuja en la que se habían encerrado durante los últimos minutos, los altavoces que resonaban en todo el aeropuerto llegó también hasta sus oídos, pronunciando las últimas palabras que quisiera escuchar en ese momento.

"A los Pasajeros con destino Nueva York Estados Unidos, las puertas de embarque están abiertas, favor ingresar con pasaporte y boleto en mano a través de la puerta 08"

Se quedaron paralizadas por un instante, instante en el cual desearon que sus oídos hubieran escuchado mal, pero una vez se repitió el anuncio, supieron que el tiempo que les quedaba juntas era muy poco. Rena no sabía que decir, ahora que su fachada había caído y sus sentimientos están a flor de piel, ya no tenía energías ni el deseo de intentar parecer fuerte, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera intentarlo, Jurina cerró más su agarre alrededor de su cintura acercando más sus cuerpos, de igual manera el rostro de esta se escondió en su cuello. Sin pensarlo dos veces se permitió sumergirse una vez más en la presencia de Jurina, intentando grabar con fuego esta reconfortante y placentera sensación; con aquel abrazo fue suficiente para que transmitieran los pensamientos que ambas compartían, el de no querer dejarse ir.

Por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo, solamente la misma voz viniendo de los altavoces repitiendo una vez más el anuncio de embarque fue lo que logro sacarla de aquel ensueño, y de verdad odiaba esa parte suya que simplemente no podía ignorar las responsabilidades para dejar todo a un lado y tomar lo que deseaba.

"Creo que deberíamos ir" Sintió una pequeña punzada cuando tuvo que obligarse a decirlo.

La única respuesta que recibió de Jurina fue un pequeño murmullo de algo parecido a un _sí_ , y aun así, esta seguía escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. A pesar de esto, Jurina no desató sus manos de su cintura, por el contrario, aumento el agarre y en un parpadeo sus pies fueron levantados del suelo, comenzado a ser llevada por Jurina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te llevare conmigo hasta Estados Unidos"

Una segunda punzada en el pecho acompaño a un pequeño nudo en su garganta, esto de verdad iba a ser difícil "Sabes que no puedes hacer eso" Su voz fue casi imperceptible, tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para pronunciar aquello.

Jurina no intento contradecirla, volviéndola a poner sobre sus pies, pero continuaba negándose a dejarla ver su rostro "Entonces no iré a ningún lugar, el viaje es muy largo y ya sabes que tiendo a marearme, también odio como se me tapan los oídos en el avión y ni hablar de la comida, he escuchado que en Nueva York el clima esta horrible últimamente, no parece valer la pena ir, si eso es, creo que mejor me quedo aquí… contigo" Intentar contener las lágrimas se había vuelto una tarea imposible, sobre todo cuando la misma voz de Jurina se quebraba mientras hablaba.

Como pudo alejo a Jurina un poco para poder observar su rostro, pero con lo que se encontró termino de romper su corazón. Unos ojos cristalinos y una mirada indefensa la miraban directo a su alma, esta era probablemente la segunda vez que veía a Jurina mostrarse tan frágil frente a ella, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, por su mejilla cayó también una lagrima.

Rena acaricio tiernamente el rostro de Jurina, tomándose su tiempo en detallar cada centímetro, desde tan cerca podía notar pequeñísimos lunares que antes no había visto, pero sin importar cuantas veces la observara, o cuanto hubiera cambiado a través de los años, seguía siendo la misma Matsui Jurina de la que se enamoró y por la que tanto espero.

"Estuve esperando por años a que correspondieras mis sentimientos, creo que tres meses más no son un gran obstáculo" Intento sonreír en medio de su melancolía, y seguramente solo había logrado una extraña mueca, pero al parecer sus palabras surtieron efecto pues recibió también de Jurina una sonrisa forzada en medio de sus lágrimas.

"Y al igual que todos estos años, siempre terminare regresando a ti"

La vibración de un objeto entre su bolsillo la hizo apartar su mirada de la hipnotizante de Jurina, una vez vio que era una llamada de Mayu recordó que la más bajita debía seguir corriendo por todo el aeropuerto en busca de Jurina; al caer en cuenta de esto, se apresuró a escribirle un mensaje informándole que ya la había encontrado y que ya se dirigían para allí.

"Es Mayu, le informe que ya te encontré" Dijo Rena una vez sintió la barbilla de Jurina recostándose sobre su hombro desde atrás al mismo tiempo que abrazaba su cintura, tener su rostro tan cerca hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza nuevamente y sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago, aún no se acostumbraba a tenerla tan cerca de repente "Deberíamos apurarnos"

Jurina gruño levemente entre dientes "Esta bien"

El calor que la estaba envolviendo desapareció cuando Jurina alejo su cuerpo y por un instante sintió que tal vez no debió haber dicho nada, pero antes de que pudiera seguirse arrepintiendo, el aroma de Jurina volvió a cubrirla de nuevo una vez un suéter fue puesto sobre sus hombros

"Hace mucho frío como para que lleves solo esas ropas" Con las palabras de Jurina, Rena recordó que en su afán por salir de casa no tomo ningún suéter consigo o algo que pudiera darle calor, tal vez su mente había estado muy distraída y gracias a haber estado corriendo no había sentido el frío, pero ahora que pensaba en ello, sus dedos estaban helados al igual que la punta de su nariz

"Gracias"

"Vamos" Jurina le extendió su mano, tomándole a Rena un segundo para entender lo que le pedía. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y un pequeño destello apareció en sus ojos, su mano se deslizo entre la de Jurina hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron, ese pequeño gesto hizo que a todo su cuerpo lo recorriera una corriente eléctrica, a pesar de que iban a volver a separarse, en esta ocasión tenía la certeza de que Jurina regresaría a ella.


	25. CAPITULO 25 FINAL

Ahora sí que sí, este es el capítulo final. Fueron dos años publicando este fanfic, me divertí bastante escribiéndolo y puedo decir que me siento satisfecha con el resultado, aún hay varias cosas que quiero y sé que debo mejorar, pero ciertamente es un fanfic que yo leería y creo que con eso es suficiente para mí. Espero que les guste este capítulo final y gracias por haber estado siguiendo la historia con paciencia.

P.D. Ya estoy trabajando en un próximo fanfic, así que por favor espérenlo con ansias. Feliz año

* * *

 **CAPITULO 25 FINAL**

"Entonces estaremos allí en quince minutos" Dijo la voz al otro lado aun teniendo rastros de una disculpa en su tono.

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes" Rena tuvo que decir una vez más "Es normal que aún no recuerdes bien el camino, sacaste tu licencia hace muy poco, además sigo sin entender porque quieren hacer todo esto" Intento volver a convencer a su amiga de que no era necesario pasar por tantos inconvenientes por ella.

"Solamente queremos pasar más tiempo contigo, quien sabe cuándo nos sacaras tiempo después de mañana, vas a estar muy ocupada poniéndote al día con Jurina" Dijo Airi sin contener un poco su tono burlón, y Rena odiaba que sin importar cuantas veces fuera molestada por la artista, todas y cada una de ellas tenían resultado.

Una noche era lo que faltaba para que Jurina regresara, su vuelo estaba programado para la mañana del día siguiente. Solo con la mención de la atlética chica Rena sentía un cosquilleo que recorría cada esquina de su cuerpo, y estaría mintiendo si digiera que la ansiedad y el deseo de verla no la estaban carcomiendo. Los últimos tres meses habían sido más difíciles y pasaron más lento de lo que se había imaginado, a pesar de lo que había dicho, cada día se sentía como un año entero, y la necesidad de ver a Jurina solo se volvía más fuerte a cada segundo, y lo más difícil era probablemente el hecho de tener que soportarlo todo y no dejar que Jurina se diera cuenta de ello para evitar que se preocupara.

El intercambio de Jurina no era como todos los otros, al parecer constaba de una especie de campamento intensivo para los mejores estudiantes seleccionados por las escuelas que tenían un vínculo con la Universidad anfitriona. Según lo que entendió, el lograr tener el reconocimiento de haberse _graduado_ de aquel campamento abriría todas las puertas del futuro de aquella persona, el trabajo deseado, el puesto deseado, incluso podía avanzar algunas materias de la universidad, sin mencionar el prestigio que otorgaba, pero claro está, para obtener una gran recompensa se debe hacer también un gran esfuerzo.

Los horarios eran simplemente inhumanos, comenzaban a las seis de la mañana y continuaban estudiando hasta las doce de la tarde teniendo nada más que descansos de quince minutos cada dos horas, una vez dado el medio día tenían una hora y media para almorzar y recuperar energías, y una vez acabado este tiempo regresaban a las aulas para seguir estudiando hasta las seis de la tarde. Pero su jornada aún no terminaba allí, a pesar de las largas horas en las aulas, les enviaban diferentes trabajos y tareas para que realizaran en casa o más bien en los dormitorios; la carga académica era demasiada como para que una persona normal no terminara volviéndose loca después de una semana, y es por esa razón que quienes eran enviados allí no solo requerían de buenas notas, sino también de diferentes habilidades físicas y psicológicas que les asegurara a la Universidad anfitriona que cumplían las condiciones necesarias para poder aprobar el campamento, después de todo estaban invirtiendo en ellos instalaciones, tiquetes de avión, alimentación y los mejores profesores.

La diferencia horaria de trece horas tampoco estaba de su lado, pero aún y con todo esto, Jurina seguía insistiendo en querer tener al menos una video llamada al día, teniendo que ser tarde en la noche en la zona horaria de Jurina para que sus horarios pudieran concordar. A pesar de que sabía que no era lo mejor para Jurina, Rena simplemente no podía negarse cuando ella misma deseaba poder por lo menos escuchar su voz. En un principio las cosas parecía que iban a funcionar, pero con el pasar de los días y las semanas las cosas se fueron complicando.

A pesar de que Jurina lo negara, Rena podía ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar señales de cansancio excesivo, los parches bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más y más oscuros, algunas veces Rena casi que podía sentir el estrés de Jurina a través de la pantalla a pesar de los esfuerzos de esta por lucir serena, en algunas ocasiones Rena podía ver al fondo de la habitación de Jurina algunas pilas de papeles y libros esparcidos sobre su cama, en otras era una jarra de café al lado del escritorio, hasta que a veces la falta de sueño terminaba por ganarle la batalla, haciendo que Jurina se quedara dormida a mitad de la llamada. En varias ocasiones Rena insistió en que lo mejor era no hacer las llamadas, dejar que Jurina tuviera al menos un par de noches de buen sueño, pero en cuanto lo proponía la respuesta de Jurina era la misma.

 _Necesito verte así sea por pocos minutos, sino no podré ni siquiera dormir bien_

Las cosas continuaron de esa manera hasta la última semana, y para su sorpresa fue la misma Jurina la que propuso detener las llamadas y limitarse a mensajes de texto, y esto se debía a que entraría a los exámenes finales. Claramente Rena no se opuso en lo más mínimo comprendiendo completamente la situación, es más, se sentía más tranquila sabiendo que Jurina iba tener más tiempo para cuidar de ella misma, pero lo que no se imagino es que esa última semana iba a ser la peor de todas. A penas y recibía poco más de tres mensajes de Jurina, siendo dos de ellos los buenos días y las buenas noches, volviéndose prácticamente imposible tener alguna conversación con ella. Rena creyó que estaba preparada para eso, pero no saber nada de ella y no poder verla o escucharla así fuera a través de una pantalla, era más difícil de lo que se imaginó. Y ahora que están a solo a una noche de volver a verse, sigue sin recibir algún mensaje de ella.

"Yo no estaría tan segura de eso" Respondió. Desde aquel día en el aeropuerto, Rena se ha permitido expresar sus sentimientos sin miedo a nada, siendo Airi la primera a quien acudía cuando necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

"¿De que estas hablando?" La artista noto fácilmente su intranquilidad, reemplazando su tono burlón por uno más serio.

"Solo es algo tonto y seguramente solo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas, pero hace una semana que no sé prácticamente nada de Jurina" Confesó

"Pero sabes la razón, esos exámenes deben ser verdaderamente difíciles si incluso Jurina llego al punto de tener que detener el contacto" Airi reafirmo una vez más lo que su parte más racional le decía.

"Eso lo sé, pero también estuvo actuando un poco extraño unos días antes" En un principio Rena lo ignoro, creyendo que era el estrés que la situación de Jurina le provocaba, pero un par de días antes se sentía algo distante "Tal vez, tal vez las cosas cambiaron para ella, tal vez… se arrepiente de lo que paso o encontró a alguien más" Permitió que su mayor preocupación saliera a la luz.

"Hey alto ahí alto ahí, detén esa mente paranoica tuya justo ahí" Airi se apresuró a decir "Mira Rena, sé que puede que te sientas insegura y que ciertamente las cosas entre ustedes no se dieron de la mejor manera, pero por favor no llegues a esas conclusiones tan apresuradas sin ni siquiera tener pruebas para ello, confía un poco más en Jurina"

Las palabras de la artista golpearon en el lugar preciso, mostrándole que una vez más se estaba dejando llevar por los malos recuerdos del pasado cuando debería ser al contrario, y que fuera precisamente Airi quien se lo recordara la hacía sentir más idiota por tan siquiera haberlo pensado.

"Justamente para eso es que queremos pasar contigo la noche, para asegurarnos que ese tipo de ideas locas se mantengan lejos, sabemos que estas muy nerviosa y tal vez también te acompañemos al aeropuerto mañana" Añadió una segunda voz al otro lado del teléfono, siendo Akane la dueña de esta.

Rena sonrió, sintiendo como se calmaba su ansiedad. En medio de su conversación, el timbre de la puerta resonó por toda la sala de estar y al mismo tiempo, se escucharon las patas del peludo San Bernardo corriendo hacia ella desde su habitación "Esa debe ser Mayu, aun no entiendo porque a veces le gusta llegar antes"

"Ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanas, antes de que me dé cuenta ya me estarás reemplazando por ella" Bromeo Airi logrando sacarle una pequeña risa.

"Puede ser, te llamo después" Rena bromeó y colgó la llamada antes de escuchar alguna respuesta y sus pies la dirigieron a la puerta principal, pero su peludo amigo le dificultaba los pasos al saltar a su alrededor al parecer con un tipo de intensión de hacer que se apresurara, de alguna manera lucía algo ansioso.

Ciertamente durante estos últimos tres meses su relación con Mayu se volvió más cercana, por su mente nunca pasó que la ausencia de Jurina iba a unirlas más. Por lo menos un día a la semana la más bajita la visitaba, sus gustos en hobbies no eran los mismos, pero si estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro. Podían divertiste viendo alguna película, anime, jugando un video juegos o simplemente hablando libremente de cualquier tema, en el fondo ambas parecían bastante similares. El timbre sonó una vez más, haciendo que Rena tuviera que apresurar sus pasos y disparando a su vez los ladridos del canino.

"Un momento" Finalmente tenía el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos "Mayu tienes que aprender a ser más-" Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su boca cuando al abrir la puerta, su mirada en lugar de dirigirse hacia abajo, tuvo que subir levemente pues la persona al frente suyo era más alta por un par de centímetros "…paciente"

Se sentía como en un deja vu, nuevamente su cerebro no lograba reaccionar, quedándose nada más que observando sin saber que hacer o decir.

"Hola"

Una voz profunda que antecedió una sonrisa que le recordaba la malicia de un gato. Un par de tiernos hoyuelos contrastaban ese aire felino, un olor cítrico comenzaba a jugar con sus sentidos, cabello negro que llegaba ligeramente hasta los hombros, y finalmente unos ojos marrones que acompañaban a una profunda mirada que podía hacerle dar escalofríos y hacerla sentir segura, todo al mismo tiempo.

El San Bernardo corría entre las piernas de la otra chica, quien acariciaba su pelaje con entusiasmo "Yo también te extrañe Tin" Una vez hubo terminada el pequeño encuentro con el canino, aquellos ojos marrones volvieron a su figura.

"Supongo que la sorpresa fue un éxito" Se río algo incomoda, aquella risa contagiosa. No había ninguna duda, lo que sus ojos le mostraban era la figura de Jurina "Por favor di algo" Pidió finalmente cuando al parecer Rena se negaba a hablar.

Era difícil describir el aire que las rodeaba, por una parte, era el momento que ambas había estado esperando por tres meses y hasta más, finalmente tenían la posibilidad de estar juntas, pero por otro lado, una cierta duda las retenía de dar el primer paso, ya que probablemente ambas pensaban lo mismo.

"Dime que no lo he imaginado todo" Después de unos segundos Rena logro colocar en palabras lo que seguramente también pasaba por la mente de Jurina, pero al haberlo hecho, fue como si todas las dudas hubieran dejado a esta última.

Una sonrisa pícara era lo que ahora adornaba los labios de Jurina, y en un parpadeo habían desaparecido los matices de inseguridad que la rodeaban. Sin una pizca de titubeo Jurina dio un paso al frente, lo suficiente como para poder alcanzar la mano de Rena acercándola a su cuerpo una vez las entrelazó a las de ella. Rena no puso ninguna resistencia, se sentía de alguna manera presa de una especie de hechizo en el que se sentía a merced de la vibrante mirada de Jurina.

Antes de darse cuenta eran pocos los centímetros que las separaban, y ahora era en su mejilla en donde residía la cálida palma al igual que la que envolvía su mano. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuando sintió la otra respiración golpeando su rostro, la punta de sus narices se tocaban hasta que finalmente, en el mismo lugar que compartieron su primer beso, sellaron una vez más los sentimientos que se habían confesado.

Electricidad recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta que sus sentidos reaccionaron y sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los de Jurina. Su mano libre recorrió el cuello de esta hasta que sus dedos acariciaron en el sedoso cabello de Jurina, sintiendo como esta pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura sin deshacer el agarre de sus dedos entrelazados; poco a poco y a medida que sus labios se consumían con más deseo, su corazón comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera ardiendo en su pecho, sensación que se esparcía a cada partícula de su cuerpo. Aun cuando su espalda choco contra la pared ninguna de las dos detuvo el beso, de alguna manera sentía como si estuvieran yendo sobre sus pasos cuando hace algunos meses estuvieron en la misma situación, pero ahora no había ninguna excusa, sino el puro y crudo deseo de estar juntas.

Tal vez las cosas se les estaban saliendo de las manos, Rena podía sentir como la situación comenzaba a escalar en el lugar y momento menos adecuado, pero nunca antes le había importado tan poco lo que fuera correcto, permitiéndose sumirse en los labios de Jurina que habían tomado el control de su conciencia y que tampoco parecía tener la intensión de detenerse pronto.

"Ehem"

El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta a sus espaldas hizo que ambas se separaran en menos de un parpadeo. La sangre corrió hasta sus mejillas y Rena no tenía ninguna duda que la vergüenza se derramaba por sus ojos, pues no solo era una persona la que había presenciado el pequeño arrebato de deseo que Jurina y ella acababan de tener en la entrada de su casa, sino dos, siendo una de esas nada más y nada menos que su madre.

"Bu-buenas noches Kyouko-san" Jurina tuvo que ser quien hablo primero, sabiendo que era ella quien de verdad estaba en problemas.

Rena solo quería desaparecer, no tenía idea de cómo mirar a los ojos a su madre después de eso, observando como la mujer solo observaba a Jurina con una de las miradas más penetrantes que nunca antes había visto, casi como si inspeccionara su alma a través de sus ojos. Aun así Jurina no se movió un solo centímetro y tampoco soltó el agarre de sus manos, por el contrario este se volvió más fuerte.

La madera bajo sus pies rechino cuando su madre dio un paso al frente en dirección a Jurina mientras una de sus cejas se arqueaba, a pesar de que Jurina era más alta el aura de la mayor era tan abrumante que se sentía gigante. La mujer se detuvo por un instante en el que hizo que Rena retuviera su respiración, a pesar de que no sabía con qué valor, Rena se estaba preparando para defender a Jurina si era necesario, pero en un parpadeo aquella amenazadora presencia desapareció y con una sonrisa el aire amigable y ligero que su madre siempre ha tenido regreso.

"Supongo que ya puedes comenzar a llamarme suegra" Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras golpeaba levemente el hombro de Jurina, quien sin poder comprender del todo y teniendo su mente aún entumecida por el pequeño susto intento corresponder la risa "Hay que celebrar tu regreso que bueno que compre más golosinas de las que debía, comenzare a organizar todo Airi y Akane no deben tardar en llegar" Dijo mientras dirigía sus pasos dentro, dejando a Jurina y Rena completamente confundidas "Ya hablare después contigo Rena" Escuchó que añadió con un tono no muy amigable, sabía que por lo menos ella no iba a salir de esa tan fácil, su madre de verdad amaba a Jurina.

"Vaya espectáculo, veo que no pierden tiempo" Un tono inexpresivo que en realidad ocultaba uno de burla las saco del pequeño trance que el encuentro con su madre las había llevado. Mayu las observaba intentando retener una pequeña risilla, acercando después sus pasos "¿No se suponía que la _señorita engaño a mi mejor amiga para hacerla creer que se va a ir por años del país_ regresaba mañana?" Dijo al dar un pequeño golpe al hombro de Jurina.

"Yo también te extrañe Mayu-chan" Jurina soltó la mano de Rena para tomar a las mejillas de la más bajita entre sus manos e intentar dar un beso ellas, llevando rápidamente a un forcejeo entre ambas con Mayu intentando alejarla.

"Claro que no te extrañe, es más, me divertí mucho con Rena creo que ahora ella es mi mejor amiga" Inmediatamente los ojos de Jurina reflejaron preocupación y un pequeño puchero se formó en su labio, recordándole a Rena la imagen de un pequeño cachorro

"En realidad Mayu solo hablaba de ti, que tú normalmente escogías tal personaje, que ambas lograron completar el videojuego en tiempo record, que no podía creer que a ti no te hubiera gustado cierta película, la verdad creo que ella te extraño más que yo" Recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Mayu en cuanto confeso aquello, mientras que Jurina regresaba su mirada picara a una expuesta Mayu.

Rena se permitió gozar un poco de la escena, la cara asquienta de Mayu intentando alejar a Jurina era tal vez demasiado graciosa, pero después de recibir varias miradas suplicantes por ayuda decidió intervenir antes de que Mayu terminara golpeando seriamente a Jurina.

"Deberíamos entrar, Akane y Airi no tardan en llegar"

Al mencionar a ambas Rena recordó un pequeño detalle que en realidad podía llegar a dañarles la noche. Había olvidado que en realidad Jurina y Airi no se llevaban del todo bien antes de que Jurina se fuera a Estados Unidos, esta pequeña reunión se había convertido en una fiesta de bienvenida, pero Rena no estaba muy segura si las cosas iban a salir bien. Tan disimuladamente como pudo, giro su mirada a Jurina, intentando buscar alguna señal de disgusto en ella, pero solo se encontró con la misma expresión serena.

Al parecer su mirada no fue tan disimulada como esperaba, pues Jurina unió sus ojos en un parpadeo regalándole al mismo tiempo una pequeña sonrisa "No te preocupes, ya arreglé las cosas con Airi estamos en buenos términos" Dijo casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos "Al tener la situación clara era obvio que no había razón para llevarnos mal" Explico logrando sacarle una sonrisa de alivio, finalmente las cosas parecían estar saliendo bien.

.

.

.

* * *

"Y eso significa que me debes otros XXXX$ o una de tus propiedades" Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa más bien macabra que la hacía lucir como el mismo demonio del capitalismo. Una de las cosas que Rena más disfrutaba ver era como la normalmente reservada Mayu cambiaba totalmente de personalidad cuando de alguna competencia se trataba, ya sea en un videojuego, una apuesta o un simple juego de monopoly.

"Está bien puedes quedarte con la plaza de España" Akane tuvo que terminar de sucumbir ante la conquista bajo la que Mayu las había puesto "Eres bastante aterradora Mayu-chan" Añadió cuando una pequeña risilla maliciosa salió de los labios de la más baja al recibir la tarjeta que tanto ha estado persiguiendo, pues eso significaba que estaba a un paso de la victoria del eterno juego.

La primera en haber quedado por fuera fue Jurina, y sinceramente no le había sorprendido, nunca ha sido tan precavida con el dinero y tiende a ser impulsiva, por eso a ninguna sorprendió cuando esta quedo sin dinero cuando al juego aún le faltaba más historia. La segunda en caer fue Airi, en ese punto Mayu ya comenzaba a tomar control del juego, y para cuando Rena cayó siguiendo a la artista pocos turnos después, ya era bastante obvio quien era la ganadora.

"Y con esto conquisto el mundo" Concluyó Mayu cuando finalmente Akane termino de caer en las manos llenas de dinero de la más bajita, a quien se le podía notar la satisfacción en el rostro por haber obtenido una victoria magistral "Ahora quiero destruirlas en UNO" Dijo con entusiasmo mientras comenzaba a buscar las cartas.

"Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy aquí" La voz de Airi detuvo los impacientes pasos de Mayu al igual que hizo que el ceño de esta se frunciera.

"No me digas que tienes miedo"

 _Mayu realmente cambia de personalidad cuando se sumerge en un juego._ Fue la idea que cruzó la mente de todas al ver la sedienta mirada de Mayu por seguir jugando, cuando en realidad ya iban por el cuarto juego de mesa de la noche, y no sobra decir que cada uno de ellos los había ganada aquel pequeño demonio.

"Digamos que también está el hecho de que quiero evitar que te vuelvas una ludópata, pero al parecer a nuestra principal anfitriona la venció algo más aparte de ti" Dijo Airi.

La mirada de Mayu se dirigió entonces hacia quien la artista estaba apuntando, encontrándose con una Jurina con los ojos completamente cerrados y su respiración serena y acompasada, en algún momento de la noche había caído totalmente dormida con su cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de Rena.

"Debe estar muy cansada del viaje" Comentó Rena mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Jurina. La verdad le sorprendía que Jurina hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo sin tan siquiera haberse quejado de estar cansada a pesar de sus legibles ojeras y repetidos bostezos; habían visto una película, jugado videojuegos hasta que terminaron en los juegos de mesa, ya estaba bastante tarde y al final el sueño termino ganando la batalla.

"Creo que es hora de irnos" Añadió Akane mientras se ponía sobre sus pies e iba a buscar sus cosas, haciendo que Airi siguiera sus pasos, mientras que una vez que Mayu se vio sola en su deseo de seguir jugando, no tuvo más opción que resignarse y tomar también sus cosas y disponerse a dirigirse a la puerta principal.

"Le diré a Mamá que ya se van para que alguien las guíe por el camino" Sugirió Rena recordando el pequeño percance que tuvo Airi al venir. Intentó levantarse sin despertar a Jurina, pero en cuanto hizo el más mínimo movimiento la joven refunfuño levemente antes de volver a tener una apacible expresión.

"No te preocupes, creo que ya me aprendí el camino además Mayu van con nosotras esta vez no me perderé" Comento Airi al ver como tenía problemas para tan siquiera querer volver a intentar moverse.

"Está bien" Rena no intento seguir insistiendo, la verdad es que no quería perturbar el sueño de Jurina "Nos vemos y… gracias por preocuparte" Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar la primera razón para aquella visita.

Airi detuvo por un momento sus pasos mientras le correspondía el gesto "Por fin puedo ver una genuina sonrisa tuya, me alegra verte feliz. Te llamo después" Fue lo último que dijo la artista antes de girar su cuerpo y desaparecer de su vista.

.

.

.

Su conciencia oscilaba entre el mundo de los sueños y las agradables caricias sobre su cabello, negándose a ceder ante la primera pues quería seguir gozando del delicado roce que jugaba con su cabello, pero este mismo hacía que su cuerpo se relajara hasta el punto en que no diferenciaba realmente si había caído dormida aún o no. Su cuerpo que había estado entumecido toda la noche debido al largo viaje, ahora se sentía ligero y relajado, su pecho se sentía cálido y todas sus preocupaciones se habían desvanecido, no recuerda la última vez que se había sentido tan bien.

Lo único que evito que cayera completamente en un profundo sueño fueron las caricias que dejaron su cabello para viajar por su rostro. Identifico la punta de unos dedos como lo que se paseaba tiernamente por sus facciones, contorneando su rostro, yendo hasta sus pómulos, sus mejillas, deteniéndose por un momento con suma precisión en el lugar donde normalmente se muestran sus hoyuelos, pasando por sus cejas, pestañas hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz. A medida que las caricias continuaban su conciencia comenzaba a regresar, permitiéndole reconocer el dulce aroma que nunca falla en encantar sus sentidos, también recordando el lugar en el que su cabeza reposaba, y finalmente reconociendo a Rena como la dueña de aquellas caricias.

De momento decidió continuar con sus ojos cerrados, ha anhelado esta sensación de tranquilidad y plenitud por demasiado tiempo, confirmando una vez más que solamente Rena le daba todo lo que necesitaba. No escuchó más voces a su alrededor, ayudándole a confirmar que las demás ya se habían ido; la verdad es que no podía esperar por el momento para estar a solas con Rena, durante tres meses tuvo que aguantar las ganas de tomar el primer avión devuelta a Japón, pero claramente esa no era una opción, y por el contrario, se esforzó enormemente para que el tiempo que estuvieran separadas no fuera en vano, logrando obtener buenas notas y regresar un día antes, claro que para eso tuvo que sacrificarse una semana sin comunicarse mucho con Rena pues sabía que en cuento escuchara su voz se olvidaría de todos sus deberes, y si llegaba a perder un solo examen estaba segura que Rena se culparía por ello.

Las caricias que las puntas de los dedos de Rena daban por su rostro finalmente llegaron a sus labios, contorneando su labio inferior y rozando levemente el superior, en ese momento se volvió imposible para Jurina continuar con sus ojos cerrados. Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con el largo cabello de Rena cayendo como cascada a sus costados y cubriéndolas a ambas, revelando que al parecer Rena también estaba pensando lo mismo cuando de igual manera se encontró con sus ojos claros muy cerca a los suyos, y el rostro de Rena que al parecer se estaba acercando lentamente al suyo se detuvo de repente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Por un instante Jurina se permitió disfrutar de la perfecta vista, siempre ha amado los ojos claros de Rena pera en esta ocasión hay un brillo que antes no estaba, con su mirada observo en detalle el rostro de la bella chica y su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, y si poder aguantarlo más termino de cerrar el espacio que las separaba. No sabe muy bien por cuento tiempo compartieron aquel beso, en esta ocasión no había nada ni nadie que las detuviera, pero Jurina procuro mantenerse a raya, no quería hacer nada precipitado, por primera vez quería hacer las cosas bien pues a pesar de haber estado en otras relaciones en el pasado, nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera y definitivamente no quería arruinarlo.

"Ya esta tarde, debería llamar a mamá para que le pida a alguien que te lleve" Dijo Rena una vez sus labios se separaron, pero en cuanto aquello llego a sus oídos su ceño se frunció, no le gustaba esa idea y algo en el tono de Rena le decía que le había costado tener que sugerirlo.

Su cuerpo giro sobre sí mismo hasta estar en una posición en la que podía abrazarse de la cintura de Rena "No quiero ir a ningún lugar… quiero quedarme contigo" Por un segundo que sintió como minutos no recibió más que silencio como respuesta, haciendo que su confianza tambaleara un poco y que se replanteara si había sido buena idea haber sido tan directa; pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de retractarse antes de que el aire se pusiera más incómodo, los dedos de Rena volvieron a comenzar a cepillar su cabello.

"De acuerdo"

Le tomo un momento reaccionar, se había preparado para recibir una negación y la verdad lo hubiera comprendido, no es como que tuviera la intención de hacer algo propasado cuando lo propuso, pero ya dejaron la zona de ser solo amigas en donde no tenían segundas intenciones y podían dormir en una sola cama sabiendo muy bien que nada sucedería. Aun sintiéndose un poco sorprendida por la respuesta, Jurina levanto su mirada para asegurarse que Rena no le estaba jugando alguna broma, pero con lo que se encontró la dejo sin palabras. La pálida piel de Rena se veía pintada en las mejillas de un color rojizo, mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver una especie de vergüenza combinada con timidez. Sin entender muy bien porque, Jurina sintió como de igual manera su rostro tomaba temperatura y comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, definitivamente Rena había hecho algo con ella, pues se sentía como si nunca antes hubiera estado a solas con otra chica.

"No sabía que ya te llevabas bien con Annin" Cambio el tema tan rápido como pudo antes de que Rena pudiera escuchar su desbocado corazón, claro que no pudo evitar balbucear un poco, tenía que calmarse.

"Yo no diría que somos las mejores amigas, pero si hemos hablado y pasado algún tiempo juntas" Aclaró Rena después de haberse detenido a pensar por un segundo.

La idol fue la única aparte de Sae (quien ya había partido hacia otra ciudad en donde quedaba la Universidad que eligió) que no había asistido a casa de Rena, al parecer estaba en medio de un viaje a México en donde se tomaría su nuevo photobook, y fue justamente Rena quien les dio la noticia y en varias ocasiones también habló de la idol con total naturalidad, cosa que antes era todo lo contrario y definitivamente tomo a Jurina por sorpresa, la verdad aún se sentía un poco incomoda con aquel malentendido pero al parecer Rena y Annin lo habían superado hace mucho.

"Pero yo estoy más sorprendida al ver que realmente te llevas muy bien con Airi" Ciertamente Rena tenía toda la razón en extrañarse, porque incluso Jurina misma nunca creyó que podía llevarse tan bien con la artista.

Durante su viaje se atrevió a llamar a Airi y a arreglar las cosas incluso si solamente era como una cordialidad, sabía que Rena la estimaba mucho y al parecer fue un soporte emocional para ella cuando las cosas estuvieron turbias, además su disgusto para con ella solo estaba basado en la frustración consigo misma por no querer aceptar que se sentía celosa. Al final de aquella llamada todos los malentendidos se aclararon y en algún punto Jurina hasta termino agradeciéndole por haber estado al lado de Rena y haber de alguna manera encendido la mecha que necesitaba para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

"Finalmente me di cuenta que no me agradaba porque se estaba quedando con todo lo que yo quería, la sangre me hervía de los celos cada vez que te veía cerca de ella y ni siquiera lo quería aceptar, por eso terminaba sintiéndome frustrada conmigo misma y reflejándolo en un rencor hacia ella. Supongo que cuando las cosas se aclararon después de saber toda la verdad nos dimos cuenta que podemos ser buenas amigas" Confesó

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Sonrió Rena con genuino alivio.

Jurina la observo una vez más, tomando entre sus dedos el largo cabello de Rena que alcanzaba a cosquillear su rostro. Durante su ausencia Rena lo había tinturado a un marrón claro, y a pesar de que amaba el color azabache que contrastaba con su pálida piel y la hacía lucir como sacada directamente de un cuento de hadas, con este cambio se disparó incluso más su belleza que se decantaba por una sensación más madura sin dejar de lado la apariencia de una delicada princesa. La verdad es que mientras más la observaba, más iba notando pequeños cambios o detalles que antes había pasado por alto, deleitándose con cada descubrimiento, pero a la misma vez sintiéndose algo molesta consigo misma por haber perdido tanto tiempo, y como si fuera poco, tampoco estuvo presente en el primero de los grandes logros de sus vidas.

"De verdad lamento no haber estado presente en la graduación" Sabía que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se disculpó por lo mismo, pero la ceremonia al igual que la celebración había sido hace una semana exactamente y sigue sintiendo esa desazón por no haber estado allí.

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes, Mayu, Airi y las demás también estuvieron allí y disfrute bastante" Le repitió de igual manera Rena, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para cambiar el parecer de Jurina, se había perdido un evento de una vez en la vida.

"Mmmm, aun así hubiera querido estar presente, te veías muy hermosa" Musito para demostrar que aún se sentía mal por ese hecho, recordando a su vez las fotos que le enviaron de la noche "Además tampoco estuve en Navidad ni año nuevo" Sus arrepentimientos comenzaban a llegar uno tras otro "A pesar de que hubieran sido nuestras primeras navidades juntas… quería darte un beso de fin de año" No pudo evitar decir sin que un leve puchero se formara en su labio inferior.

Inmediatamente a sus oídos los acaricio la melodiosa risa de Rena, haciendo que automáticamente se le formara una sonrisa "Quien diría que Matsui Jurina podía ser alguien tan cursi" Dijo Rena entre risas

"Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi" Añadió junto con un guiño "Además, sé que te hubiera encantado"

"Seguramente si" Aseguro Rena una vez su risa se calmó, inclinándose después a depositar un corto y dulce beso en sus labios.

"Tengo una idea"

Jurina levanto su cuerpo de la agradable posición en la que habían estado, viendo como la confusión se expresaba en el rostro de Rena que la observaba con el ceño algo fruncido y con cierta inseguridad en sus ojos "No confío en esa mirada maliciosa tuya" Jurina rio levemente ante el comentario.

"No te preocupes no es nada raro" Aseguro mientras tomaba la mano de Rena para hacer que también se pusiera sobre sus pies.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, su mirada se volvió seria siendo imitada por sus expresiones a excepción de una sutil sonrisa. Su cuerpo que se había puesto en una posición erguida, se inclinó un poco hacia el frente con su mano izquierda sobre su espalda mientras que la otra se extendía hacía la figura de Rena.

"¿Bailaría usted conmigo?" Dijo intentando imitar un tono refinado, pero fallando en su actuación cuando no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al ver el asombro en los ojos de Rena. A pesar de no haber podido estar presente en la graduación, por lo menos quería tener un baile con ella.

"Pero no hay música" Comentó Rena aun luciendo un poco vacilante.

"Eso se puede arreglar muy fácil" Respondió inmediatamente buscando entre su bolsillo su celular, siendo testigo de cómo Rena se quedaba sin más excusas, sabía que a la de cabello largo no le gusta mucho aquello de bailar "No te preocupes, ya hemos hecho esto antes recuerdas, solo confía en mi" Intento tranquilizarla.

Al parecer sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, pudiendo ver como la duda desaparecía de los ojos de Rena y era reemplazado por serenidad. Tan rápido como pudo busco en su lista de reproducción una canción que se ajustara al momento, no pensándolo dos veces cuando encontró una perfecta, presiono entonces el botón de reproducción y Kiss me de Ed Sheeran comenzó a resonar dentro de las cuatro paredes.

Las primeras notas llegaron a sus oídos y una vez más repitió aquel gesto con su cuerpo mientras extendía su mano a Rena, siendo tomada esta vez; su mano izquierda viajo entonces hasta la cintura de la otra mientras que sobre su hombro se posó la de Rena, sus cuerpos se acercaron y sus miradas se conectaron. Por un momento pudo verse reflejada en el marrón claro que la observaba de una manera que no sabe cómo poner en palabras, pero que hacía que todo su cuerpo se llenara de calor y que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa, percibiendo como los sentimientos de devoción y amor de Rena se dirigían hacia ella con solo una mirada.

Su mano se movió instintivamente, tomando entre sus dedos unos necios cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de Rena entrometiéndose en su vista de ella, ubicándolos con delicadeza tras la oreja de esta, aprovechando el momento para acariciar con la punta de sus dedos las facciones de Rena, hasta reconectar una vez más sus miradas, dándose cuenta que la de cabello largo había estado con sus ojos clavados en ella en todo momento.

"Eres tan hermosa" Dijo Rena repentinamente, tomando a Jurina con la guardia baja.

Por un segundo no pudo hace más que quedarse en silencio intentando procesar las palabras de Rena, pero en cuanto pudo aceptar que efectivamente no había escuchado mal, y que al parecer Rena se había dado cuenta de sus propias palabras, el rostro de ambas tomo un vivo color rojo, haciéndolo parecer una competencia de quien podía sonrojarse más, e inevitablemente se volvió imposible continuar sosteniéndose la mirada, haciendo que Rena escondiera su rostro al cerrar más el espacio entre ambas y colocando su barbilla en el hombro de Jurina, quien al lograr reaccionar cerro más su agarre alrededor de la otra.

Sus cuerpos se mecían al ritmo de la melodía, no pudo evitar que la situación le trajera recuerdos de aquel festival de fin de año durante su primer año de la escuela superior, durante ese tiempo no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos, pero eso no significaba que no los tuviera, simplemente su corazón era tan débil que su mayor temor era perder a la única persona que la hacía sentir ella misma, bloqueando cualquier posibilidad que pudiera llevar a perderla, incluyendo incluso sus propios sentimientos. Ahora que sabía que incluso en aquella época ya le gustaba a Rena, hacía que se sintiera como una idiota; durante mucho tiempo estuvo saltando de chica en chica sabiendo que no sentía nada especial por ellas, ahora es que se daba cuenta que solo quería distraer a sus sentimientos, pero en realidad solo estaba perdiendo tiempo que ahora desearía tener de vuelta.

"De verdad soy una idiota por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta que te amaba" Tuvo que confesar "Hemos perdido mucho tiempo"

En cuanto sus palabras dejaron sus labios los brazos de Rena se aferraron aún más alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla tiernamente "No me arrepiento de nada" Dijo muy cerca de su oreja en un dulce y bajo tono "Incluso si solo era como una amiga, amo cada momento que pase a tu lado, además cada minuto valió la pena… al fin te tengo"

Jurina sintió como su pecho se contrajo, solamente para comenzar a latir con una fuerza tremenda "Mh-hm" Negó las palabras de ella.

Sus dedos buscaron entrelazarse con los Rena, encajando a la perfección casi como si estuvieran hechas a la medida la una para la otra, por cada fibra de su cuerpo pasaban olas y olas de una extraña sensación que la hacían querer saltar de euforia, pero a la misma vez la tranquilizaban. Separó un poco sus cuerpos, lo suficiente como para que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran, no importaba cuantas veces se quedara embelesada mirándola, simplemente no se cansaba de hacerlo, sus ojos ya no le pertenecían a ella, hasta que finalmente el especio que las alejaba era cerrado y sus labios se encontraban, haciéndola sentir que sus labios solo estaban hechos para besarla.

Su corazón volviéndose loco, tener la mano de Rena entre las suyas, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, la felicidad que quería salírsele por los poros, el sabor de la sonrisa de Rena sobre sus labios y la sensación de finalmente saber hasta lo más profundo de sí que estaba en el lugar a la que pertenecía, a pesar de que le había tomado tiempo, finalmente lo veía claramente.

"Durante todo este tiempo y por los años que siguen, siempre tendrás todo de mí"


End file.
